Splitting Horizons
by Vile Slanders
Summary: Jordan was a man who had damned himself into reliving his tragic past forever. A man without any hope beyond an end. How could feathers and a beak make life any worse? Enter May, daughter of a gym leader, and a rookie trainer. Could the aid of a pokemon powerful beyond her experience be the best thing to have ever happened to May? Or perhaps the deadliest? The Hoenn journey begins.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: A Bridge to the Moon

No wind swept this landscape, nor would rain ever fall. Sound died before its birth in these pockmarked gray plain. The shadows were cast with such a depth that it appeared as if they were liquid pools of blackness, void of texture and yet substantial in their aspect. Even such a desolate land had it's lord, and a single green eye watched over this domain. Colored just as darkly as the shadows that haunted this pale realm, save for a mane of white smoke, this lord cast its gaze to the horizon. It seemed to be waiting, or watching for some sign. Long had he stood this vigil, within the ruins of this world, staring stoically at land's end and sky's birth. Following the passing of the blue world which slowly rose and fell upon the same plain.

His long vigil was nearing it's end. Now did the shadow of that blue world creep across his kingdom, as it had eons ago. His bright and stale gray realm was being consumed by the rising tide. He moved for the first time in an age, his arms outstretched, his face thrown back. The Eclipse would bridge his world's shadow with the shadow of the blue world, a bridge that he would cross to fulfill that most basic of needs. Cold hunger woke as the shadow crossed over him, engulfing him with a malicious desire. For the course was none other than the fears of those whom had banished him to this sterile world, and even greater than the hunger that wracked his form, was the burning thirst for revenge.

Chapter 2: Of Faux Hopes

Golden light spilled across the tops of the ancient elms of Hoenn. The morning sun brought with it the songs of Taillows and the thrum of Nincadas. Reaching over the roof of the trees, the rays of light caressed the town of Glavisdale, waking the residents to the brightly crested new day. One resident in particular, was less than happy to greet this beautiful morning. Jordan rose with a feeling of unease, for his sleep had been troubled and a primordial fear clutched at him. the warming light freed him from his nightly terrors, though a sense of foreboding held his guts in a vice.

 _What was the dream about?_ Jordan struggled to recall what exactly had caused him such grief.

 _A Green Eye…_ Yet for all the terror that the dream had inspired, Jordan could remember no more.

 _It must be something to do with the date._ Jordan concluded glumly. After all, today was the fifth anniversary.

Jordan dressed himself and headed downstairs for a light breakfast. Today was the Zangoose School of Martial Arts tournament and his participation was expected by his old master. It had been years since Jordan had joined the competition, and though he had never ceased his personal training, he doubted his ability to bring satisfaction to his master. It was less a question of his skill, and more a question of his drive. Five years to the date had passed since the accident, and though time had dulled the edge of his conscious, it had yet to free him from the sharpness of his guilt. Jordan finished his breakfast, and brought a platter of food and a kettle of tea to his mother's room. He paused at the door, and gently rapped upon it.

"Jordi, honey... is that you?" Her muffled voice suggested he had just woken her.

"Breakfast, Mother." Jordan replied, waiting patiently at the door.

"Well then bring it in, dear." She said after a few moments.

Jordan opened the door to her room, balancing the platter and teapot on the palm of his free hand. His mother had propped herself up on her bed and looked at him expectantly. Crossing the room to her bed, Jordan placed the platter across her knees and the kettle upon her night stand. He looked at her, discreetly analysing her pleased expression, trying to ascertain the state of her mind today. It looked as if it would be a good day for her, though what kind of good depended upon whether she remembered or…

"Is your sister ready for school yet?"

Jordan's heart sank, but he had a lie prepared just in case of such an eventuality.

"Chrissie headed out already, said she wanted to get to class early." Jordan lied through his teeth. Better to preserve a good mood for his mother than to retell her the truth she struggled to deny.

"You let her go alone? Jordan, don't tell me you let her go alone!" His mother was highly anxious, clearly recalling a reason she didn't want Chrissie to be left alone.

"I walked her to the school earlier. Mrs. Capella said to say hello." This wasn't the first time Jordan had used this story, far from it. Yet every telling made Jordan sick with himself.

"Oh… well… I could've… Did Mrs. Capella say anything else?" Jordan's mother began to calm down, wrapping herself tightly in her cocoon of fabric and fantasy.

"I didn't stick around mother, I had to get back home and prepare for the tournament." Jordan explained patiently. The fact that Jordan was actually attending a tournament today, as opposed to every other time he told the story, only served to deepen the guilt.

"A tournament today?" Jordan's mother sighed.

"Jordan, you could've woken me earlier. I could've taken your sister to school."

"I don't mind, mother." Jordan was quick to intervene. The last thing he wanted was his mother feeling guilty over his lie.

"Anyways, I wanted to get an early stretch and walk in before the tournament"

"Closed doors?" Jordan's mother inquired as to the nature of the tournament.

"Dojo members are the only ones allowed in." Jordan replied.

She sighed as she sank back into her pillows.

"Jordan Garret Stone, do you ever think that you do too much?"

Jordan poured his mother the tea, choosing not to answer his mother's query. As if on cue, she started to cough.

"Here you are, mother. It's chamomile."

She took the tea, waiting to catch her breathe before sipping at the rim of the cup.

"Such a thoughtful boy. I am truly blessed to have such a caring son such as you." Jordan's mother beamed at him over her breakfast.

Jordan watched her quietly. Five years had past, and he had grown from an adolescent into a young man. The world had continued to turn even in light of the tragedy, yet his mother was oblivious to the passage of time. The head cold she bore on that fateful morning five years ago had long since faded, yet her mind fabricated the illness for her, and even with a day's old stubble on his jawline, she still saw Jordan as the grown boy he had been on that distant morning.

"I suppose you should get ready for your tournament then." Jordan's mother suggested.

"I'm just going to sleep a little longer, maybe the pain will stop when I wake up."

Jordan had been waiting a long time for her wake up. Maybe then they could overcome the pain together. And maybe, maybe she may come to forgive him. Jordan took the platter, but left the teapot upon the nightstand. He returned the dishes to the kitchen, and headed to the bathroom to shave his scruff. Staring at himself in the mirror, he was reminded of the green eye he'd seen in his dream. An involuntary shudder shook Jordan's slender, muscled frame. The sooner he got out of the house the better, though thinking of the tournament caused Jordan to hesitate.

For the last five years, Jordan repeatedly turned down the regular invitations sent by the master of the dojo. The dojo had been the axis of his life at one point, and now Jordan saw it as a monument to his failures. The discipline, the balance of mind and body, and the martial skills he had developed under the tutelage of his master had been the center of Jordan's focus, and yet it he could not bring himself back into that life. Jordan's mother needed him, and he had yet to sate his desire for penance.

Today though, Jordan felt it would different. Today, he would walk back into that home away from home, and maybe leave it with that measure of hope that Jordan sought. Today, Jordan would return to the dojo, and participate in the tournament. His morning duties completed, Jordan stepped out into the street, and breathed in the fresh morning air. A Taillow flew past, trilling loudly in the crisp blue sky. Jordan managed a faint smile and pushed thoughts of green eyes from his mind. Today was the first new day in a long time. Today would be different.

Chapter 3: The Story in his Eyes

Jordan arrived at the dojo, an old warehouse on the outskirts of town converted into a school of martial arts. Jordan had long outgrown his old Gi, but brought his obi as proof of membership. Unfamiliar faces greeted Jordan with suspicion, though they did not bar his entry.

 _It's been a long time,_ Jordan thought, breathing in the smell of sweat and industrial cleaner.

 _So many new students,_ Jordan noticed.

 _So many hopeful youths._ Jordan sighed. The old memories came back to Jordan in a wave of old warehouse was sparsely decorated _,_ four white walls made up the training room of the dojo and a partition in the far back marked the entrance to master's quarters. The pristine and spartan white of the walls were broken only by a row of poles for students to hang their coats and obis upon. Within the dojo, the color of your belt amounted to nothing. All were equals in this place. Jordan's old pole was the one closest to the master's quarters, which strangely, was the only one empty. Jordan hung his obi on it's old pole, succumbing to a strong feeling of familiarity. He had stood in this very room, smiling those same smiles, shouting in time with those strikes. All around him he saw himself five years past. Feeling a little overwhelmed, Jordan knelt upon the practice mats and awaited the master.

Kato, or "The Master," as he was known to his students, appeared from his quarters in the rear of the warehouse. His arrival was greeted by an orderly dash of all within the dojo. Running to their respective grades and mats, the pupils were sorted into groups based off of skill. 6th dan was marked by their red and black mats, and were the elites of the master's pupils. Jordan had once stood among their ranks, and though he had never ceased the rigors and scales of the art, he had fallen out of practice do to his lack of combat training. Jordan stood apart and distant, still wondering if he was here to compete, or to spectate.

Kato surveyed his students, all of whom were assuming the rest position, straight back, arms and legs apart, and shoulders thrown back. A man of seventy two, Kato looked little more than mid forty. His stance was of command and his expression was that of a man whom knew nothing of uncertainty. Graced with a certain gravity possessed only by those who were respected and notoriously patient, he stood detached from his students, and yet was the center of their world. Kato's glance passed over all, and paused only briefly on his long lost pupil. Shouting his traditional greeting, more of a grunt then anything else, his students returned to their knees. Kato walked around the room, and paused at every group. Lastly, he came to Jordan. Kato circled his old student twice, before placing his hand upon Jordan's shoulder. Pulling Jordan to his feet, Kato steered him towards the mat's of 6th dan. Jordan couldn't help but feel a little trepidation; clearly his master intended him to compete.

The Master said nothing as he retired to his own mat. Without a word he began the warm up stretches. His students mirrored his every move. Everyone, Jordan included, knew the master's warm up routine. After fifteen minutes of stretches, sways, and balances, the master motioned to the members of the 10th Kyu. The tournament had begun.

This was not a tournament for trophies or chest beating, it was a yardstick of the pupil's development. Member's greatest prize was advancement into the next rank. Victory meant little, advancement was bestowed according to merit, and merit was earned according to a student's skill and determination. From 10th Kyu to 9th, from 9th to a mix of 8th and 7th, the tournament progressed throughout the various grades. Three hours later, the tournament turned it's attention to the red and black mats of 6th dan, and the members of 6th dan would comprise the final stage. Consisting of five members, the master normally stood in to even those numbers. However, having Jordan within the ranks of 6th dan, they now numbered six. The master motioned to 6th dan, and Jordan rose with his peers.

"Kyle, Michael." Kato called out the names of the first contenders. The remaining members of 6th dan cleared from the mat. Kato stood between the two competitors, looking one within the eyes, and then peering into the eyes the other. Without any further ado, the master marched off the mat, and had yet to sit when he uttered that crucial word.

"Begin." Kato grunted.

A flurry of blows and shouts proceeded. The battle between two of the master's most skilled pupils was an awe inspiring sight. Even Jordan's stoic demeanor was dampened beholding the exchange of two artists, both who bordered the cusp of limitations imposed by the human body. Three round were given to the member's of 6th dan, and each breathtaking dance ended due to the master's intervention, rather than a difference in ability. The first pair ended their contest in a tie. The second pair began and ended their third round with as much a balance of skill and respect as the first duo.

"Avery, Jordan."

The final bout. Jordan felt the weight of his master's stare, as Jordan strode to his position across from his opponent. Kato stood between the two contenders, his heavy gaze falling first upon Avery, and then upon Jordan. Jordan met his master's eyes unblinkingly.

 _"You can read a man's heart by the pressure exerted by his eyes,"_ one ofKato's few utterances had been a lesson on measuring your opponent.

" _But to truly understand the depth of his nature, eyes alone will never tell his story. Read his face, his posture, feel the weight of his bearing. Does he bask in confidence, or radiate mere cockiness? Does he know that you measure him? Does he measure you in return? He tells his tale with every fiber of his being. You must know how to read these fibers, to know his story, and in doing so, see your story reflected by his."_

Kato's old adage rang in Jordan's ears. He returned his master's stare.

 _What do you see, old man?_ Jordan wondered, attempting to read his master.

 _Your story is elusive as ever._

Kato's glance fell, and Jordan could have sworn that, for a split second, Kato's face twisted with sadness. Kato marched from the mat. Kneeling upon his mat, Kato uncharacteristically paused, looking long and hard at the edge of the mat.

"Begin."

Avery shouted and assumed a defensive stance, clearly wishing to take measure of this stranger the master had arranged for him to fight. Jordan remained silent and matched his opponent's stance. Moments passed, neither contender shifted from their pose. Jordan had lost perception of time. A blur of faces and distant white walls barely registered at the edge of his consciousness. Before Jordan was his opponent, a shape with limbs and eyes, a collection of nerves and tubes of fluid. Not even human. Such complex perceptions escaped Jordan. Him and his opponent. Nothing else.

Avery broke the standstill. With a cry and surge, he charged Jordan. No cry responded to Avery's attack. Jordan saw every move before it happened. Every strike was intercepted, every blow was effortlessly deflect. Jordan countered Avery's every motion, his silence and unmoving gaze giving him the aspect of a spectre. Avery ceased his rapid combo of attacks and switched to a less exhaustive strategy. Testing his opponent's defences, Avery sought some weak point, some opening to exploit. Jordan willingly gave one such weakness to him, leading Avery's softened blows to his lower body. Allowing one of Avery's feints to make contact, Jordan surprised him with a series of blows to Avery's exposed head, following up with a solid kick to Avery's inner thigh. Avery, though momentarily stunned, intercepted the kick, and attempted to spin Jordan onto the mat. Using the strength of his captured leg, Jordan pulled his opponent beneath the spin, and pinned Avery to the mat with his knee. Throwing his weight over his knee and scissoring Avery's wrist within one hand, Jordan winded back his free arm, and aimed his strike towards Avery's throat. Pulling his blow short, Jordan shifted his weight over Avery's sternum. Unable to pull himself off of his back, Avery lost the first round.

A shout from the master, and Avery and Jordan stood on opposite ends of the mat again.

"Begin."

Avery skipped the defensive and launched a full on offensive. Leading with a single powerful downwards strike, Avery put all of his weight behind his fist, while his spare arm stood a measured distance between his torso and head, ready to deflect any countering blow. The intelligent counter from Jordan would be to direct the initial blow away from his body and throw a feint at the defensive arm. While Jordan's opponent struggled to find their balance, and with their initial counter spent, Jordan could attempt to exploit those few precious split seconds with a series of light jabs. Instead, Jordan stepped outside the teachings of Kato. Swinging his arm on an outside feint, Jordan reversed tactics and swung his arm back to the inside, catching Avery's initial blow and directing the power of the punch to the center of Jordan's own shoulder. Deflecting your opponent's blow was the first lesson Kato taught his students. Never had he advocated directing an opponent's blow to one's body. Taking the punch in his shoulder, Jordan locked Avery's arm with his, and flung a single full powered strike to Avery's lower gut, just between the pelvis. Jordan's first strike knocked the wind from Avery's lungs, and Jordan's second strike stunned Avery's diaphragm with an upwards palm to the solar plexus. Using the locked arms as a pivot, Jordan threw his opponent bodily to the mat. With Avery choking for air, the second round went to Jordan.

Kato looked to his lost student. Jordan's dead expression was set in stone. Even when Avery's blow had landed squarely on Jordan's shoulder, no change had crossed Jordan's face. Kato's lost student had once answered shout to shout, smiling as he cross blows with his opponents, laughing and high-fiving with his comrades in the space between rounds. Now Jordan said nothing, saw nothing, and felt nothing. A barren island in an sterile ocean floating in an infinite empty space. Had five years changed nothing in his lost student? Was Jordan damned to live without hope and to relive his grief anew every day? Jordan raised his eyes from his downed opponent and met his master's gaze. Kato stared into emptiness. A vessel of nothing, where hope was not even a thing, and where feeble dreams were denied the luxury of acknowledgement or pursuit. When Kato could stand the pain no longer, his gaze passed to Avery. Avery was not in any shape to continue. Avery would recover, but it would require time and rest.

The other members of 6th dan lifted Avery off of the mat, and placed him on a nearby cot. Jordan turned and knelt upon the outskirts of the the mat. Kato rose suddenly and strode onto the mat.

"Jordan." Kato motioned to the opposite end of the mat.

"Take your position."

Though his expression had never changed, Jordan hesitated. Kato did what he had so rarely needed to do before. Taking a deep breath, Kato prepared to repeat himself.

"Jordan!" Kato roared.

"Take your position on the mat!"

Jordan rose immediately, and strode onto the mat. Kato threw his shoulders back, let out a shout, and raised his arms in a sparring position. Though Kato's expression was as calm as ever, those close to him saw a troubled glint in the old man's eyes. Jordan silently matched his master's stance and stare.

 _Come boy,_ Kato thought.

 _Show me your story._

Jordan's eyes were cold and unmoving, but upon hearing his master's unspoken request, a sudden pleading look broke his impassable expression. A wave of pain, so intense and surreal, rose within Jordan, flooding the nothingness inside of him. Jordan's gaze fell. He reversed his stance and fell into a prone slump. Pivoting on the heel of one foot, Jordan turned and quickly marched off the mat and headed straight for the exit, leaving his obi behind. Kato maintained his stance as Jordan grasped the handle to the door that led into the outside world.

"Jordan," Kato shouted across the dojo. Jordan paused, holding the door partially opened.

"It was never your fault."

Jordan's shoulders heaved, and he pushed the door open. Stepping back out into his cold world, Jordan left Kato and his dojo behind. Kato reversed his stance and took a moment to collect himself, before addressing his stunned students.

"The tournament has concluded." Kato began.

"We will finish the review tomorrow. You may all go home."

Kato never moved from his mat, nor had his gaze left the door. His students left quietly, including the wounded Avery. Only after the last pupil had passed through that door, and it's latch clicked shut did Kato move. A hand found it's way to his face to wipe away the tears that welled from the once unbreakable countenance. He now seemed a broken old man, alone with his loss.

Chapter 4: Running to the Past

Jordan's feet moved of their own volition, carrying him on an old haunt of his. He had no name for the turmoil within. After living so long in the shadow of despair, Jordan had become accustom to this overwhelming feeling of guilt. Despite it's frequency however, Jordan was never prepared for the pain. Jordan's fevered pace changed suddenly to a run.

 _The sounds of gunfire rang out over the neighborhood, stirring everyone within the dojo, halting the final round between Jordan and his mentor._

Jordan's speed became something furious. He had to outrun the surge of memories.

 _Kato rallied his students into his personal quarters, grabbing a coat rack and shaking it free of the garments that hung to it. Jamming the head of the coat rack against the doorknob of the warehouse, Kato attempted to barr the entrance to the dojo._

Jordan's breath felt as if it had set fire to his throat, and a dry burn rooted itself in his chest. He would not slow down, he had to keep running.

 _An explosion thudded in the distance, shaking the dojo hard enough to loosen plaster from the roof. Kato tossed open a trapdoor in the floor, a utility shaft to some of the old warehouse's plumbing. Kato instructed his students to hide into the tunnel which he would cover when they were safely below ground._

" _Stay quiet, and do not attempt to leave the tunnel, no matter what you hear from above in the dojo."_

His breath ragged, mouth dry and his legs seemingly incapable of translating any sensation other than an unsteady numbness, Jordan continued to run.

" _But Jordi, you're suppose to take me to school! Mommy said so!"_

" _I'm going to be late to the tournament because you had to hide my obi! You can walk to school yourself!"_

 _Not this part… Please not this part again…_ Jordan's body had stopped hurting, his surroundings had faded away. His feet knew the way even if his heart begged him to stopped.

" _Jordi I can't, I don't know the way. If I get lost and something bad happens it will be all your fault! And then I will tell mommy!"_

" _You should have thought of that before you hid my obi! Now you can walk to school yourself!"_

" _It's just a stupid belt… Jordi, don't go! I'm scared!"_

" _I'll pick you up after the tournament, and then we can get a victory sundae to celebrate my new obi!"_

" _Jordi, stop… please, Jordi, don't leave me… please…"_

Jordan's frantic pace slowed, he was nearing his destination. He couldn't even hear himself gasping for air.

" _Please…"_

Jordan ducked below an old makeshift barricade that never meant to stand for so long. He entered a section of the town where nobody lived. Flowers were spread around the barricade, placed by families who had come on this anniversary to mourn for those who had been lost five years ago.

" _I won't go down there! you need me master!" Jordan placed feet apart a crossed his arms, refusing to abide by Kato's declaration._

" _Don't be an idiot, child! Get down below with the others!" Kato grabbed his ward by the shoulders and firmly pushed him towards the trapdoor._

" _I won't leave you!" Jordan jammed himself against the lip of the tunnel._

" _I want to fight with you, I want to protect the others!" An explosion shook the building. Again, the gunshots, howls, screams and jeering carried through the walls of the dojo. The fighting was getting closer. Kato stared into his pupils eyes. Defiance, fierce and commanding stared back him._

" _I am not afraid." Jordan said, his voice strong and impassive. Kato paused, looking at his student with disbelief._

" _Then you truly are a fool." Kato shut the trapdoor and dragged his dresser over it. Taking Jordan by the shoulders, Kato led him to the training room. The gunshots were deafening, the battle must have moved right in front of the dojo._

" _Stand behind me boy, and be ready." Kato fixed his long stare upon the doorway and fell into a limber stance. Kato, despite the circumstances, felt his heart swell with pride when his student fell into position behind him._

' _We might just make it out of this alive' Kato dared dream._

Jordan stumbled through the ruined streets, the burned out remains of houses surrounded him. Jordan began to regain sensation in his limbs again.

 _The door never opened, and the fighting moved on. Hours went by before the battle moved out of town. Jordan and Kato wandered out into the streets, into a world neither recognised. Bullet holes covered the walls, and both pokemon and men lay dead in the road. Fires smoldered all around them. Both turned to the south, where a billowing black cloud of smoke filled the sky._

" _Look for survivors, boy." Kato's voice sounded faint._

Jordan stopped dead on the road, staring coldly at a patch of asphalt, seemingly indiscernible from the surrounding street. Jordan's fists clenched, his knuckles turned white, and his breath caught in his throat.

" _Please…"_

Jordan's head was ringing, and his body went cold. Jordan fell to his knees and wrapped his arms around the asphalt.

" _Please…"_

"I'm sorry, Chrissie… I'm so sorry…"

Chapter 5: A Son's Love

It was late afternoon when Jordan rose from his vigil. Though consumed by loss and guilt, not a single tear had fallen. He had long ago spilled all the tears a man could shed in a lifetime. It wasn't a conscious decision; Jordan had simply lost the ability to cry.

"I should get home." Jordan said to patch of asphalt.

"Mother may need me." The patch of asphalt said nothing, and Jordan started the long route home.

Five years ago, this ruined little town had served as home to two little known environmentalist groups, both with opposing philosophies on human and pokemon's interactions with the world around them. Though disagreements were inevitable, strong leadership and a shared respect between members prevented any conflict. Then, only five years ago, both parties withdrew from the public's eyes. Whispers overheard between members hinted at a discovery and an "ultimate solution." The peaceful demonstrations gave way to freak accidents involving the deaths in the hierarchies of both groups. Then the fights broke out. Bar brawls, gang wars, vandalism. The people of Glavisdale pressed the authorities to intervene, and the violence suddenly stopped. For a while it seemed everything would go back to normal. Formal and public apologies were exchanged and graciously accepted by the organization's two most prominent leaders. Both leaders assured the public that peace was guaranteed. Only five years ago, that fictitious peace was broken, spontaneously and violently changing the aspect of Glavisdale forever. Both organizations had stockpiled large weapons caches, and had begun training their own private armies of trainers and pokemon.

Five years to the date, all hell broken lose in the town of Glavisdale.

No one knew who attacked who, or what had led up to the following calamity, but in the span of one night, half of Glavisdale was consumed by absolute war. Approximately one-fourth of the town's population had been claimed in the conflict, and the two environmentalist organizations disappeared into the underground, leaving only a mountain of nameless bodies and haunted memories. Among those claimed in the fight was girl named Chrissie, Jordan's little sister. She had died in the jaws of some pokemon, mauled to death, her tattered body left to rot in the dying sun. Chrissie had died in a part of a neighborhood she wasn't even suppose to be in, miles away from the school that Jordan was suppose to have deliver Chrissie to. Jordan though, would have rather attended a tournament then see to his sister's safety. It was Jordan's fault she had died, and Jordan would hear it no other way.

Jordan was the one who discovered his sister's corpse. It was half buried in rubble and so torn up that Jordan mistook it for just another piece of debris. Only when he recognised his sister's black and white floral dress did he succumb to numbing horror. Jordan ran. He ran away from the smoking ruin of his home town, ran away from his beloved mentor's desperate shouts for him to return, ran away from that thing on the ground, that piece of meat, bone, and cloth that had been his sister, ran away from the pressing realization that he responsible. Jordan ran, and he didn't remember when he stopped. Jordan didn't remember how he got back to town covered head to foot in blood, three days later. Didn't remember where the blood had come from, or how it had gotten there. Jordan's mother had been the head nurse at the local Pokemon Center, and the place entered lock-down the instant the conflict began. Upon learning of her daughter's death and the disappearance of her son, Jordan's mother had entered a deep and impenetrable shock.

Kato had found Jordan, that much was clear. Kato had washed him and delivered him to his ailing mother, whom many believed would die of starvation if she could not be reached. Jordan's voice was feeble and desperate when he called to her, pulling her out of her vegetable-like state. But despite returning to her son, Jordan's mother had failed to return to reality. Every day, Jordan's mother would relive that traumatizing day, everyday she had to be convinced that her daughter was dead and that her son had become a man. Every night she would deny all of it, until she forgot it all in a blissfully oblivious sleep.

Jordan had learned how to cope with his mother's less than healthy lifestyle. He worked two jobs to put food on the table, and managed the upkeep of the house. His free time was spent caring for his mother, or seeking some small solace in the practice of Kato's art. But until today he could not return to his master's home. The pinnacle of his youth had become a temple to his sins. The combined outcomes of Jordan's blatant disregard for his sister's safety, his indignity at her small petty prank, and his fervent obsession to please his master had soured any fond memories Jordan had of his childhood.

To Jordan, it was less than he deserved. Above all else, Jordan wanted punishment. Jordan wanted to be made to suffer for his sins. But the people of Glavisdale, far from punishing him, pitied him instead. Jordan hated pity. No one would punish him for an "event beyond his control," everyone forgave him for "an ignorant mistake." Jordan hated that. He had revoked control when he turned his back on his sister, and his ignorant mistake had claimed both the life of Chrissie and the sanity of his mother. How could anyone forgive such actions so freely? His mother at least, recognised Jordan's crimes and found them beyond forgiveness. In a way, this was the most tragic piece of the story. Jordan longed to be hated by everyone, but yearned for his mother's love. A love that Jordan knew he had lost, and would never again deserve.

Now entering the populated portion of Glavisdale, it alarmed Jordan to discover that life continued for the rest of the world. Meals were set for smiling families and the world turned round. How anyone could laugh or cavort in light of the anniversary was beyond him. Jordan paused, leaning on a gate trying to adjust to it all.

A car sputtered by, the radio blaring trendy tunes, even as pack of growlithe pups cooed and played with one another. A girl screamed at her mother, refusing to go to bed because "the sun was still up!" Even the news made light of the anniversary, the cover storing went on and on about the Darkrai Eclipse.

" _Get a good look at the moon tonight, because it's the last time we will see it for a whole year! It's been almost 3000 years since the last Darkrai Eclipse, and for those of you who haven't caught on, here's historian and world explorer, Cynthia, to give you the details._

' _Thank you, Malva. Now as my esteemed colleague has already mentioned, it's been 3000 years since the last Darkrai Eclipse, a natural phenomenon where the alignment of our planet and the moon hold geosynchronous position for a solid year, causing a three hundred and sixty four day long lunar eclipse, or the Darkrai Eclipse as our ancestors dubbed it 3000 years ago, after the last great war had ended and religious persecution of pokemon once considered deities began...' "_

"A mass grave was filled in this town five years ago, and all you can talk about is the fucking moon." Jordan's face hardened.

"Fuck you Malva, Fuck you Cynthia, and fuck your fucking moon."

Jordan turned away from the happy little world these fools created for themselves, and found his way to his home. Before entering, Jordan cleansed his mind of all his anger. With great effort, he purged the disgust from his heart, and opened the door to his house.

"Mother?" Jordan called out tentatively.

"I'm home." All of the lights were off, and the kitchen was in same state Jordan had left it in, meaning his mother had yet to eat. Guilt, such a familiar mistress, tore at Jordan's heart again.

"Mother?" Jordan knocked on the door to her bedroom. Waiting patiently, Jordan finally heard the sound that he'd been dreading. A watery sob followed by sharp intakes of breath.

"Mother?" Jordan knocked gently on the door. As terrible as his day had been, he was prepared to make it that much worse.

"Go away!" Her anguished voice pierced Jordan to his core.

"Mother, is something wrong?" Something shattered on the other side of the door. It was going to be another one of those nights again.

"Mother, I'm coming in. Please be decent." Jordan slowly opened the door and stepped into the dimly lit room, carefully avoiding the shattered bits of the teapot that Jordan had left for her this morning, and which she had just destroyed.

She had left her bed, and had moved to her sitting chair. Swathed in an afghan blanket, and clutching something small and metallic, she huddled in a miserable ball. Jordan knew what she was holding. It was a picture frame of him, his mother and Chrissie. Taken back on Chrissie's sixth birthday, it was all smiles and candles. His heart ached everytime he saw that tasteless and evocative image. Blurry and discolored, warped around the edges and with all three occupants suffering from photon induced red-eye, it was most valued object in his mother's possession. Regardless of her current state of mind, it always brought an emotional reaction to her. On good days a smile, a laugh, and remensianse of how Jordan had wet himself when a clown had delivered Chrissie's cake. Jordan _hated_ clowns. But on bad days, like today, it became her own little reminder of the hell her life had become. And the one who had brought this hell to her was standing across the room, daring to call her-

"Mother?"

"GET OUT!" She shrieked.

"Get out of my sight! Get out of my house! Get out of my life!"

Frantically, she began to throw everything within reach at Jordan, clutching the picture to her breast.

"I don't want see you ever again! I will never forgive you for what you stole from me! GET OUT!" Jordan stood in doorway, letting the debris hit him, taking it all in.

 _This is my punishment,_ Jordan reminded himself.

 _This is what I deserve._ Despite his convictions, Jordan felt the greatest pain he knew in life, every fiber of his being screamed at him run, to leave, to never, never come back.

"Get out! I can't stand to look at you!" Jordan's mother took a shaky breath, just enough air to hurl her final curse.

"I WISH YOU WERE NEVER BORN! I WISH YOU HAD DIED THAT DAY TOO! LOOKING AT YOU MAKES ME SO SICK I CAN BARELY STAND IT!"

Jordan's heart, for all it's strength, for all it's iron defenses, broke beneath her onslaught. She had never, in all these five year, never ever said _that_ to him before. Jordan turned and ran, for the second time today, ran far and fast from this new painful memory. His mother's words rang in his ears. This had scarred his soul as surely as Chrissie's death had. Jordan was dead to mother. She truly would never forgive him. Even if sleep brought her forgetfulness, even if every day after was a 'good day,' nothing could ever conceal the truth that had been festering in his mother's heart for so long now. As Jordan flew towards the hilly outlands, directly towards the rising moon, his mother ran her fingers across that horrible little photo.

"I want my little girl back…" She sobbed and choked on her tears.

"I want my little boy back..." Her voice cracked as grief consumed her.

Chapter 6: The Fucking Moon

Jordan ran, forcing his exhausted body on. Running away from the town, running away from his mother's words, running away from a pain that was too much for any man to bear. He had craved for this punishment, and at last, it had been served. Jordan had weathered his mother's grief-stricken fits for many a year. Each one, Jordan had stayed for, each one he had accepted. But this one, this one Jordan couldn't take.

 _This is what you wanted._ Jordan collapsed, his body could take no more. Too bad for his body. Pushing himself up, Jordan staggered further into the waiting darkness.

 _This is what you deserve._ His own voice screamed at him in his head, trying to deny what his heart was telling him. Clutching his aching head, Jordan collapsed again. This time he did not rise, but still managed a couple of feeble kicks at the earth beneath his feet, trying to find traction.

 _A pain so great that it would break you… rejoice! Now your suffering can truly begin!_

"No." Jordan groaned.

"Not like this, please anything but this…"

 _You deserve this! Don't run from your judgement!_

"Not mother, please… don't take mother away!"

 _You deserve this._

" _Don't Leave me!"_

" _I WISH YOU WERE NEVER BORN!"_

" _It was never your fault."_

" _Jordi please!"_

" _YOU SHOULD HAVE DIED THAT DAY TOO!"_

" _You're a fool, boy"_

" _You left me to die, Jordi"_

" _I CAN NEVER FORGIVE YOU!"_

" _All of this is your fault, boy."_

Jordan's world faded, and he knew no more.

When Jordan finally awoke, he was on his back, facing the starry sky. The moon had never looked so massive as did tonight, nearing the peak of its rising. He watched as a small round shadow crawled from the edge of the moon, Jordan watched it creep passed it's center, concealing all that fell beneath the shade of the world in darkness. Jordan watched as the newly crescent moon shrank to size of a toenail, watched as a final thin slice of light faded from the night sky. The moon had just disappeared, and would not appear again for year.

"I wish we could just move on…" Jordan whispered to the invisible moon.

"I wish mother could forgive me. I wish we could stop running from the past. I wish I had something worth running towards…"

' _Your wish is my redemption.'_ A great black shadow fell over Jordan, smothering him in it's icy depths. Jordan struggled against its grip, as a single massive green eye held him with it's terrible gaze.

' _Hush, my waking dreamer. Release yourself from your cursed existence and know true hell as only I can bestow.'_ A burst of painful light filled Jordan's eyes. With his blurred vision, Jordan could barely trace the source of light. It was a stone. A stone that shone white, black, and red. Jordan struggled all the more as the stone moved towards him.

' _Take this seed into your heart, let it feed upon you, and when your life ebbs it's last unto it, I will arrive to harvest the fruits of your sorrows.'_

The stone was pressed against Jordan's chest, gentle at first, but with increasing pressure. Hysterical terror drove his weary limbs into futile action.

' _So did your ancestors fear me, and now their ancient craft is lost to the ages. So will you know such fear again, as all your kind shall relearn it. For none now live with the power to defeat me, and my reign over your darkest terrors shall begin anew. Darkrai, Bringer of Ill Omens, The Riverman of Nightmares, and Ruler of the Dark Moon itself, is free at last!_

The stone crushed Jordan's ribs, blood pooled within his lungs and gushed up his throat and flowed from his mouth and nose, yet this demon pressed the stone into him all the harder. A sickening splitting noise alerted Jordan to what his nerves were already telling him. His chest cavity had been breached, and the stone was being pressed against his throbbing heart. Jordan opened his mouth to scream, but no sound came out. A spattering of blood was all he could manage.

' _Sleep, my exquisite dreamer, sleep. Sleep and wake unto your living nightmare...'_

Jordan passed out, drowning in his own blood.

' _Sleep… sleep… and when you rise, rise into your perfect hell.'_

Chapter 7: Another Day, Another Life

The songs of birds rang in Jordan's ears.

 _No… Not yet… I don't want to wake up yet…_ The pain of his mother's latest episode had yet to leave Jordan's mind.

 _Mother…_

Something wet bumped into his face, accompanied by a heavy sniffling.

 _The green eye…_ Jordan bolted awake. Images flooded his mind, disjointed and terrible. The fear was so real, he could never have mistaken _that_ for a dream. He had been restrained, taunted, mutilated… and he… he had died. A cold sensation spread from his neck through his body, a chill so severe it enshrouded his heart and slowed his pulse to a crawl.

 _I died last night…_

The memories of Jordan's previous day faded as he relived the moment of his death. He remembered the moment his chest had been punctured, remembered feeling his ribs being driven into his lungs.

 _The blood..._ There was so much blood… no one could lose that much blood and live. Yet as certain as Jordan was about his death, Jordan _knew_ he was alive. He could no more explain his conviction of his living as Jordan could explain his conviction of his death.

 _What happened to me…_ A growling interrupted his thoughts. Jordan looked up. A Zigzagoon bared its teeth at him. It's wet nose had waken him. Clearly, this Zigzagoon wanted Jordan off of it's turf.

 _Go away!_ Jordan swung at the furry pest, and froze solid. Something large and red struck at the Zigzagoon, and the red thing stopped dead when Jordan saw it. The Zigzagoon jumped back, then lunged and bit into the red thing. Pain triggered a reflex, and Jordan watched another, similar red thing swing at the Zigzagoon. This red thing made contact, throwing the Zigzagoon off of the other red thing. The Zigzagoon yelped and scurried into the surrounding brush. Jordan stared at the red things in horror as the realization dawned upon him. _Those red things were his arms!_

Tentatively, carefully, Jordan held both arms in his line of sight. Examining them, he noticed the red coloration was do to a thick layer of feathers. Following his feathered forearm further up it's length he beheld the grotesque, and ultimately inevitable, conclusion. A scaly brown, three toed talon occupied the region of his body where his hand should have been. Jordan refused to look down his arm. He had no want to discover what the rest of his body looked like. An almost subconscious curiosity overtook his desire to maintain his sanity. Hesitantly Jordan examined his shoulder, and then he dared to look down at his torso.

 _Oh God… what… why?_

More red feathers accompanied by a collar of long white bristles that crisscrossed his chest like a vest. Out of the corner of his eyes, Jordan traced feathered legs, yellow and red, ending in ragged tufts akin to bell bottom pants.

 _This can't be real._

It was. Jordan knew it was real, no matter how much he wanted to deny it. The piece de resistance had yet to have been beheld. Something blurred the normally clear line of sight between Jordan's eyes, and judging from the color, it wasn't a bit of dirt on his nose. Feeling rather squeamish, Jordan hesitantly raised one of his new talons to his face, and met resistance well before he should have, if his face would have fit within a human frame. Jordan's other talon rose to feel this strange protuberance that had attached itself to his head. Maybe 'grown out of his head' was the proper phrasing. It was hard, large, and covered in a skin possessing the texture of a fingernail. And it was red. Running his talon further back, noting the sensations his nerves were broadcasting; assuring Jordan that it was a part of him, Jordan discovered a bony crest that extended a couple of inches above either eye. Further back there were more bristles, heavier and more robust than the ones on his chest. They had to be, in order to hold up two bizarre bristly fins behind his head. Tugging them forward, Jordan discovered that they, like the bristles on his chest, were white.

Jordan was at a loss. First dying, then resurrecting, and now this. How did any of this make sense? From what Jordan could gather, he had turned into a giant bipedal, wingless bird. A giant _red_ bipedal, wingless bird.

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO ME?!" Jordan screamed to the heavens. The thing was, he didn't scream. He trilled. Clapping both talons over his beak, Jordan tried to say it again. He trilled once more. His voice was gone.

"Jordan," Jordan tried to say.

"Joor-daan. Ja-or-duh-inn." Coos and watery whistles were the only sounds he could produce.

 _I can't talk… I can't speak…_ Jordan realized with profound horror. A moment passed, then an idea kick started him into action. Rolling over, Jordan carved his name into the dirt. Following that he wrote 'I am Jordan, what happened to me?' He moved back to survey his work, and released another horrible gurgling whistle. Jordan thought that he had written words, but no one would ever mistake those scratches for letters. Again and again, Jordan wrote the message, and everytime he failed. It wasn't even a matter of legibility. It just looked like random lines in the dirt.

 _I can't speak, and I've forgotten how to write. I died last night and today I woke up alive as a creepy bird. What the hell did that thing do to me?_

That thing. How had Jordan forgotten about that _thing?_ It had killed him. It had pushed that stone into his chest. It had said something to him, mocked him, but for all the screaming and terror, Jordan could not recall what it had said. But Jordan knew that it had done this to him.

 _Why?_ If Jordan could just remember what it had said, he might be able to discern some kind of intention from it's words. Jordan focused, and for all his efforts, all Jordan summon up was a green eye. Jordan shrank away from that eye involuntarily. Whatever that eye belonged to, his brain refused to acknowledge it.

 _I have to get help, I have to find someone who… Mother!_ Jordan lept to his feet, then froze and shrivelled.

 _Mother…_

Jordan looked to the sky, battling the old pain that consumed him once more. The fact he had been turned into a monster paled in significance to that pain.

 _Mother… How do I begin? Do I even deserve your help?_ Jordan stared long and hard into the blooming blue sky, wrestling with his conscious.

Chapter 8: The Best Wishes, The Worst Outcomes

Jordan approached Glavisdale. He could see it from this wooded hill. Nestled as his hometown was in the forest, it was difficult to see the entirety of Glavisdale from this distance. Not that Jordan wanted to. The trees hid the ruined part of town, and that was fine by him. What was far from fine was that Jordan didn't know what he'd do when he got to Glavisdale. Pokemon trainers were few and far between in Glavisdale. Most had thrown in with the two environmentalist organisations, and summarily moved out five years hence. Not one of the trainers currently living in Glavisdale had a giant red bird for a pokemon. Of those trainers who remained, most notably was Cooper, the town's closest thing to a local pokemon champion. Cooper apparently had made it as far as Victory Road, but had never managed to see the end of it. Now he moped around town, challenging any trainers who passed through to a battle. Cooper had won most of these challenges, cementing his reputation as the best pokemon trainer in Glavisdale.

 _The people of town know what trainer has what pokemon, and if I'm spotted it will likely cause a panic._ Jordan couldn't blame them. Whatever he was, it wasn't on the roster of indigenous wild pokemon.

 _I'll have to stay low, and stick to cover. When I get to the house I'll…_ He would do what, exactly? Bring his insane mother breakfast and hope she'd act normal? Best case scenario: She'd think that he had dressed up as a bird, have her daily reenactment of what life had been like five years ago, and later remind her birdlike son how much he deserved to die. It was a stupid plan, and Jordan knew it. But Jordan saw no other alternative. He had to do something.

Jordan approached the outskirts of town. The deluded once-human-now-pokemon had convinced himself that this was the point of no return. Once he scaled the town wall, he would go forth with his insane, desperate, futile plan. Maybe Jordan would get killed in the process.

 _Hell, it would fix more than one problem_. Jordan thought nervously. All jokes aside though, Jordan had no intention of dying. He needed his mother's forgiveness before he would even think about dying. Before he could get his mother's forgiveness, he had to lose the bird look. Jordan was desperate, and he knew it. The very moment that Jordan had tried to forget what his mother had told him last night, Jordan knew he'd never been so desperate in his life.

The town wall loomed up ahead. Jordan knew a location where he could climb it and descend into secrecy. The wall around the ruins still stood, and no one would go back to that hellhole for anything other than to mourn. Jordan ran round the outside of the wall until he came to the part that surrounded the ruins. Looking for a handhold of some kind, Jordan found a crumbling section of wall. leaping for the lowest crack, Jordan proceeded to wonder how he had cleared the entire height of the wall, flying past it's highest partitions and up to a height that would have alerted half the town to his presence if he'd attempted such a feat in a more populous region.

 _That was almost thirty feet!_ Jordan touched down without any error, as if he descended from such heights naturally.

 _How strong is this body?_ Jordan wondered, staring back at the wall he'd just scaled. Turning his attention off of his newfound limitations, Jordan looked around. As expected, no one was here. Now to figure out where here was.

Jordan had spent more time in the ruins than any other resident of Glavisdale. That said, Jordan had only ever gone as far as Chrissie's resting place. Jordan stopped thinking. Jordan stopped worrying about his current predicament.

 _Chrissie…_ Jordan couldn't pass through here without first going to see his little sister. Jordan spied a half burned steeple a couple blocks down and began walking towards it. That was his landmark.

 _Oh Chrissie, how you would laugh at me now…_ Jordan knelt before Chrissie's piece of asphalt.

" _Why did you go and turn into a big dumb bird, Jordi?"_

 _I didn't mean to._

" _You look funny with a beak."_

 _I can believe it._

" _Can I paint your nails? They're so long and shiny!"_

 _I'd prefer if you didn't. I look creepy enough as it is._

" _How about a leash? Can I put you on a leash? Then I could take you walking in the park and bring you to school with me, and when Johnny goes on about his brother Cooper's dog I could be like…"_ Jordan bent low and placed his forehead against the asphalt.

 _I miss you, Chrissie…_ It took Jordan a moment to say good bye. It always stood up and turned to leave.

" _Jordi, don't go."_

Jordan turned back and sadly looked at the asphalt that had tortured him for the last five years.

 _I'm sorry Chrissie, but I have to. No matter what though, I'll always be with you._ Despite his sincerity, the words felt cheap and ludicrous. Chrissie was dead, and no matter how he wished otherwise, Jordan knew his words would never reach her. A shudder ran the length of his body.

 _I love you, Chrissie._

If Jordan didn't know any better, he'd swear he had started crying. As it turned out, the blue morning was giving way to gray rain. Jordan turned his back on the rain spattered asphalt, and headed towards the still living ghosts of Glavisdale.

Jordan evaded detection fairly easily. Most people were indoors, still in bed. Those that were outside huddled beneath their umbrellas, heads cast down against the wind. Jordan made his way stealthily towards the center of town, and came at last to his house. Before risking entry, Jordan made a quick check of the outside. A glance around the front of the house proved most valuable. A woman beneath an umbrella ran to the front door and proceeded to knock.

 _What's going on? We never get visitors._ Jordan wondered, somewhat apprehensive. His mother's condition did not allow her to put up with visitors of any sort, and Jordan was poor company due to his silence and stoicism.

 _What the hell is going on?_ Jordan quered, as the front door opened, and the woman stepped inside.

Jordan moved round the house, until the sounds of voices in kitchen drew him below the kitchen sill.

"I just don't know how you do it, your tea is perfect every time!" That was the voice of Mrs. Capella, Chrissie's old school teacher.

"Mmh." Jordan's mother made an uninterested sound. What was going on?

"Did you… Did you go to the memorial yesterday?" Mrs. Capella asked, a bit hesitantly.

"I… had to say goodbye. Again…" His mother answered, faintly.

Jordan risked a glance into the window. His mother was seated at the table, wearing her old nurse's uniform and smoking a cigarette over tea. Mrs. Capella was seated across from her, drinking her own tea and watching Jordan's mother.

"I can't believe it's been five years since they both died…" Jordan's mother stared into the smoke of her cigarette.

 _Both?_ Jordan froze. Many had died in the calamity, but Chrissie was the only one who had been close to his mother. Who else had died that she grieved for?

"I know it's hard... but we can make it through this, can't we?" Mrs. Capella sounded a bit desperate.

"I lost both my children to a war neither one of them should have been anywhere near… sometimes I wonder how I've made it this far."

Mrs. Capella placed her hand over his mother's hand.

"We can make it… just one day at a time." Mrs. Capella murmured.

Jordan felt cold all over again.

 _Both my children…_ What was his mother saying?

"I saw Kato there. The old man brought sake. Said Jordan would've been drinking age by now, wanted to know if I minded him having a drink with his favorite…" Jordan's mother burst into tears. Jordan went numb.

"Why did they have to die? What kind of god takes children away from their mothers?" Jordan's mother collapsed into Mrs. Capella arms. Mrs. Capella held Jordan's mother close, her own eyes watering.

 _Mother I didn't die! Mother I'm right here! I'm right…_ Jordan looked at his scaly forearm. He slumped against the wall.

 _I'm the monster outside your kitchen window, who can't speak, write or communicate to tell you that this… this thing... is your son._

"I'm sorry," Jordan's mother said.

"I didn't mean to lose control like that."

"Shh, It's okay." Mrs. Capella whispered.

"I miss them something awful too."

 _I died five years ago? I died last night… I was human yesterday. Now I'm…_ Jordan stared at his talons in horror.

 _What am I?_

"I need to get to the pokemon center, I'm running late for work." His mother's voice sounded distant, it was barely able to penetrate the layer of loss and confusion that had been added to Jordan's existence.

 _Am I even me? Is Jordan who I really am? Are the last five years of my life some horrible dream?_

"I'll walk with you, I don't have to get to the school for another hour." Mrs. Capella's voice didn't even register.

 _Or is this just some kind of living nightmare?_

"POKEMON!"

Jordan snapped back into the world.

"THERE'S A WILD POKEMON IN THE TOWN!"

A man had stumbled across Jordan while he had been unaware of his surroundings. Now caught like a deer in the headlamps, Jordan's strained mind struggled to make a decision. Run away, or try to communicate? Foolishly, Jordan attempted to communicate. Spreading his arms in a gesture that Jordan hoped looked peaceful, Jordan walked towards the man.

"Stay away! Get back! HELP! IT'S ATTACKING ME!" Jordan stopped, hoping that the man would realize that Jordan wasn't trying to hurt him. A crowd had begun to gather, people were rushing from their houses to see what was going on. Lights flashed as people used their holocasters to snap pictures and make videos. Disorientated, Jordan staggered towards the crowd. People began to shriek, stampeding to get out of his way.

"Get out of the way! Let me handle this!" An irritated voice shouted above the crowd's din. The crowd made a clearing, and the last person in all of Glavisdale that Jordan had wanted to see strolled forward, and headed straight for him. It was Cooper, and his loyal Manectric was already out of it's pokeball.

"Don't know where you came from freak, but the only way you're leaving this town is in a pokeball on my belt." Cooper spat off to side, his Manectric put itself between Cooper and Jordan.

 _Oh hell no! This is not happening!_ Jordan began to panic, looking for an escape. He saw a row of trash cans that no one had gone near. Cooper followed his gaze.

"Don't even try…" Jordan bolted for the trashcans.

"Manectric! Thunder wave!" A powerful jolt of electricity caught Jordan mid jump. Jordan came crashing down into the trash cans. His body seized up from the jolt. His movements became twitchy as he struggled to pick himself back up. Jordan pulled himself unsteadily to his feet. His left leg refused to stop spasming. He faced Cooper and his Manectric. Running had failed miserably. His attempts at communication had been laughable. Jordan had one option left to him.

"Let's finish this now!" Cooper had a pokeball in hand.

"You're mine!" Cooper wound up his pitch.

Everything slowed down for Jordan. He saw his enemies, a blue and yellow blur, and a familiar meat wad loaded with softspots and weaknesses. He saw his opponents next move. Overhand, curving to the left. Jordan fell into a limber stance, ignoring the complaints of his body. his opponent made his move. Jordan made his to intercept and deflect.

Jordan caught the pokeball, it's button facing Cooper, aimed away from any part of Jordan. There was a gasp from the crowd. Cooper's face became a grimace. Jordan crushed the pokeball like an empty soda can. It fizzed and crackled in his iron grip. The crowd began backing away.

"I was trying to be nice," Cooper said said through gritted teeth.

"Now we gotta do this the hard way. Manectric!" Jordan tossed the ruined pokeball to the ground and shifted to a wide defensive stance, crouching low to better center his gravity.

"TAKE DOWN!" Cooper shouted. Manectric charged. It was fast. Jordan didn't if he could match that speed. Intercept and deflect. No. Anticipate and strike. Manectric was closing the gap, and as it did, Manectric lowered itself to the ground before it sprang back up into a high speed leep. Bingo. Manectric's course was set. Lifting his right leg above Manectric's trajectory and bending his weakened left knee, Jordan timed the execution perfectly. Swinging his right leg on top of Manectric's back and falling to his twitching left knee, Jordan put all of his weight and strength into his right thigh, driving Manectric into the pavement below. Yesterday, a blow like that would have crushed a man's ribs. Today, it collapsed the sidewalk beneath Manectric. The battle was over. Another gasp rose from the crowd. Cooper's cocky face broke. He began to breathe heavily.

"Manectric…" Cooper manage between shaky breaths. Jordan looked down. Manectric lay in the middle of a spiderwebbed paving slab. Blood oozed from it's mouth, nose, and anus. Jordan surveyed the damage with growing trepidation.

 _Did I kill it?_

"Hey, G-Get away from-m Manectric! L-Leave him alone!" Cooper was actually crying. Did he love Manectric that much? Jordan stepped away from the injured pokemon. Cooper rushed forward.

"My Dog… YOU KILLED MY DOG!" Jordan watched as a grown man bawled his eyes out over the corpse of his pokemon.

"Manectric! MANECTRIC! DON'T DIE MANECTRIC!" Jordan felt horrible, the scene unfolding before him made no sense to Jordan. He wasn't a pokemon trainer. The only time Jordan even saw pokemon fighting was when Cooper battled other trainers, or when Indigo League was on the television. Jordan always thought pokemon put everything they had into the fight, and their trainers certainly egged them on to it. Jordan figured pokemon routinely died as a result grievous injuries sustained in battles, but the vibe that Jordan was picking up from Cooper was that this was not the case. Maybe Jordan should have been holding back. Like he did in Kato's tournaments between people.

"Everyone back up, I'm a nurse!" A woman separated herself from the crowd.

 _Mother!_ Jordan barely recognised her in her uniform. She crouched over Manectric, gently feeling around it's neck for a pulse.

"He's not dead yet. Someone call the pokemon center! We need a crash cart for a full grown male Manectric with multiple rib fractures, internal bleeding, and possible spine trauma!" Jordan's mother looked to Cooper.

"We're going to do everything we can for him." She reassured the weeping trainer.

 _Mother…_ Jordan hadn't seen her like this in what felt like an eternity. She was back! It was really her!

 _Mother!_ Jordan stepped towards her in blissful disbelief.

 _Mother! It's me, Jordan!_ She looked up at him.

"You..."

 _It's me! It's Jordan! I'm not dead!_ Jordan took another step forward, arms outstretched.

"Get out of here!"

Jordan froze. His arms lowered. Last night came roaring back.

"Get out of this town!"

Jordan began to shake.

 _Mother…_

"Get out! There's no place for monsters like you in this town!"

In defiance he took a step forward. It was her! She was back! She knew who he was!

"GET OUT OF HERE! YOU'VE TAKEN ENOUGH FROM US ALREADY!"

It was his mother.

"GET OUT OF HERE! MONSTERS LIKE YOU MAKE ME SICK!"

Rocks were being thrown. Jordan didn't feel them. The crowd was jeering. Jordan didn't hear them. She didn't know him. She was back. She was who she should have been. And Jordan… Jordan was truly dead to her. Jordan turned and ran. He never even saw where he was going. He left the town, and kept on running.

Chapter 8: Reconciliation

Jordan looked through the trees at Glavisdale. It had been a week since he had last set foot in his home town. A week since his disastrous attempt at reaching out to his mother for aid. In that time, Jordan had established himself in the woodlands around his home, foraging the forest for fruits and hunting the rivers for fish. Jordan had had seen little in the way of pokemon, most fled at his coming. He'd seen even less of humans, as the residents of Glavisdale rarely left their town.

 _Home…_

Jordan ached for his home. For the first time in a long while, he wanted to be there. He wanted to be with his mother.

 _Are you still okay, mother?_ Jordan wondered, staring at the town.

 _Are you working at the pokemon center again? Are you spending time with your friends?_ Jordan still could not believe that the woman in that town was the same person he had called mother. It had been so long since he'd seen her like that, Jordan didn't dare dream that it had been real.

Yet Jordan had changed. His bizarre transformation reflected the seemingly impossible change that had come over his mother. Jordan reflected on the words he had spoken before his humanity had been torn away from him.

 _"I wish we could move on… I wish mother could forgive me…"_

Had some twisted, perverse interpretation of his wish been granted? Was all of this, Jordan becoming a pokemon, his mother's return to sanity, all part of a horrible attempt at a miracle?

 _'Your wish is my redemption...'_

Jordan shuddered, and his vision blurred. Just recalling that _thing's_ voice terrified Jordan to no end. But what did it mean? Had it granted him a wish? If so, what did it mean by it's _redemption?_ Jordan left that train of thought. Regardless of that _thing's_ intentions, it's memory stilled filled Jordan with anxiety.

 _But if this really is a wish come true…_ Jordan looked back at Glavisdale. With his decision backed by steely resolve, Jordan left the cover of the trees and headed towards Glavisdale.

Jordan carefully traced his way back to his house. Avoiding detection was easy enough, as few people looked to the roofs for giant red pokemon. Jordan leapt to the roof of his house, landing lightly enough so that the shingles barely creeked at his coming. It was late afternoon, and if his mother's schedule was what it had been in the past, she would be home soon. Jordan laid low on the upper part of the roof, well out of sight of anyone on the road. He waited patiently, watching the sun sink ever lower towards the horizon. Jordan heard voices on the street below. Women's voices. From his listening post, Jordan could understand little of what was being said. The door to the house opened, and voices faded inside.

Moving himself quietly towards the kitchen window, Jordan began making out bits of dialogue.

"Nine hours of surgery, I thought it would never end!" an unfamiliar voice said.

"We saved Manectric's life today, that should have been worth every hour." Jordan's mother replied.

"So the surgery was a success?" Mrs. Capella's voice asked.

"We managed to realign and pin some of the vertebrae back together, and we drain most of the excess fluid. That Manectric will live, but it's battling days are over."

"And Cooper?" Mrs. Capella pressed for details.

"The kid stayed by Manectric's side the entire time. Even when the surgery was finished, Cooper still refused to go home and rest!" The unfamiliar voice said.

"The bond between a trainer and their pokemon is something special. When you depend on each other just to get as far as Cooper did, you can't help seeing your pokemon as family." Jordan's mother explained.

"I guess so." Said the owner of the unknown voice

"Trust me, that Manectric is a whole lot more than some pet to Cooper." Jordan's mother reaffirmed.

 _So it did live. Thank God for that._ Jordan still felt horrible over what he had done to Cooper and his Manectric. At least he hadn't destroyed their bond.

"So Manectric is alive, Cooper has crashed at the pokemon center, I take it. What about you two?" Mrs. Capella asked.

"I'm fine." Jordan's mother said, her voice slightly weary.

"Just a little tired."

Jordan fell back against the roof in awe. He still couldn't believe that his mother was having a conversation.

 _She's fine,_ Jordan though, somewhat bewildered.

 _She's… sane._ Jordan thought that phrasing a bit harsh.

 _A little sad maybe, but normal._

Jordan continued listening to the conversation between the three women. His mother didn't have much to add after that, but the sound of her voice and the fact that she could finally accept reality filled Jordan with an unfamiliar sensation. He almost felt as if he could dance and laugh. As if such actions were acceptable. Jordan rested on the roof top, bathing in the light of the setting sun. He lingered for a while, long after his mother's guests had taken their leave. Jordan waited until the light from his mother's room flicked off, then waited a little longer. Carefully prying open a window in on the upper floor, Jordan snuck into his mother's house.

 _Mother…_ Jordan watched his sleeping mother toss on her bed, trying to get comfortable. Quietly, cautiously, Jordan tugged the sheets to his mother's chin, and gently pulled her pillow further under her head. She did not wake, but rather eased into slumber. Ceasing her tossing and turning, she could at last rest comfortably.

 _Mother, I wanted to talk to you,_ Jordan knelt beside her bed.

 _But I don't think that talking would work. I just…_ Jordan looked at her, wishing he had a voice.

 _I just wanted to tell you that…_ Jordan sighed, or rather wheezed, his new body seemingly incapable of translating the simplest of expressions into recognizable human behavior.

 _I'm happy for you mother. This may be difficult for you, and it's frustrating and terrifying for me, but…_ Jordan's mother stirred, causing Jordan to tense up. The moment passed and his mother returned to her deep sleep.

 _But I think it's better this way. For you I mean. Mother, I want to talk to you! I want to be here when you wake up! I want to laugh with you! I want to bring you breakfast! I want to be a family again…_ Jordan reached for his mother, but upon seeing his clawed talon extending towards her in the black of night, Jordan recoiled.

 _And... I want to talk…. talk about Chrissie, and how I can earn your forgiveness, but I can't…_ Jordan stared at his monstrous talons, a great sadness washing over him.

... _Not like this._

Jordan watched his mother sleep, thinking of all the things he wanted to say. He watched and thought until he repeated those same thoughts, fought the urge to take his sleeping mother in both arms and hold her. He dreamed of her knowing him and holding him as well, and she would say, " _My son, My son! I thought you were dead!"_ andJordan would look her in the eyes and say, _"I'm not dead mother. I never left you."_ and then-

 _Stop it._ Jordan thought, rising from his mother's side.

 _She won't know it's you, she'd scream and panic, and you would get chased out of town again. You're a monster. Deal with it._ Jordan looked at his talons again.

 _If I could be me again, then I could have all of those things. Nobody in Glavisdale can, or will help you to become you again._ That reflection gave Jordan an idea.

 _Nobody in Glavisdale… Surely someone in the world can help me… I just need to find them!_ Jordan almost broke into a run for the door. It was so simple, it was-

 _...Probably impossible._ Jordan collapsed on himself, as reality set in.

 _But then again… I'm not going to accomplish anything by watching mother sleep every night, wishing I could talk to her._

Jordan turned back and looked at his mother.

 _Should I? Will you be okay until I return?_ She was still clearly depressed over the loss of her children, but she was far healthier than she'd been in years. She had her job and her friends to distract her from her pain. And Jordan wasn't doing her any favors by remaining Glavisdale's number one terrorist pokemon.

 _Alright, It's decided then. I'll go get help, and I'll return to you as your son._ _But first I have to say my goodbyes._ Jordan left his mother's bedroom, climbed out of the second story window he'd used to get in, and made a beeline for Kato's dojo.

Jordan dropped lightly upon the dojo's mats. He had broken into Kato's home much the same way he had broken into his mother's home. This time a loose skylight was his choice of entry.

 _Old man?_ Jordan looked towards Kato's private chambers. Feeling slightly sacrilegious, Jordan pushed open the door to Kato's room. The old man was within, nestled on a cot. Jordan approached with extreme caution. Kato's sleeping habits were unknown to Jordan, and given the old man's skill, the last thing Jordan wanted was to risk a violent confrontation with his master by waking him. Jordan reached the bed without rousing his master, and knelt beside him as he had done with his mother.

 _Master. I…_ Jordan looked at the silent and still form of Kato. Was the old man sleeping, or had he died in the night? Jordan fought the urge to feel for Kato's breath. One stray feather and… Kato released a loud snore, causing Jordan to jump. From the movement of Jordan's facial muscles, Jordan could only speculate that he was giving Kato a beaky, sheepish smile.

 _You old fart! You damn near gave me a heart attack!_ Kato's snores became regular now, drowning out any sound Jordan may have caused by his startled reaction. Jordan watched as the old man continue to sleep loudly, suppressing the urge to giggle. Kato snored? The things Jordan would never have guessed. Finally, Jordan gained control of himself, mostly do to the awareness that every time Jordan attempted to express himself in a human fashion, his body would somehow butcher the effort. Jordan knelt alongside the old man once more.

 _Master, you…_ words had never been easy for Jordan, and now that he could no longer speak, words had never been more important to him either.

 _Kato, you've been like a father to me. You taught me more than how to be just a warrior. You taught me the value of patience, you showed me how to channel my emotions into productive ways. You inspired me to look out for others…_ Remembering how he had failed Chrissie, Jordan regretted his phrasing on that last bit.

 _You taught me what was important, and if only I had listened sooner, none of this would have happened. I just wanted to let you know that I appreciated all that you've done for me. I'll likely have to put every lesson you taught me to the test on my journey, and I wouldn't even be attempting such a journey if it wasn't for the confidence you inspired within me. I owe you a lot old man, and I want to start paying you back now. I promise you that I will not fail. I promise that I will not bring you further grief. And I promise that once this is all over, I will return to your dojo and be your pupil once more._ Kato snored, choked and began hacking, but did not wake. Jordan, now thoroughly spooked, decided to finish saying his goodbye, before Kato actually did snore himself awake.

 _I will not fail. You have given me all that I need to succeed. Thank you master._

Jordan bowed to his sleeping master, and left Kato's room. Looking around the empty practice room in the dark, Jordan realized how much he had missed this place. Nostalgic eyes ran along the pristine walls, where other masters would have hung their trophies and plaques of achievements, Kato had kept his dojo decidedly modest. However, something caught Jordan's eye. At the end of the poles that Kato provided his students with to hang their obi's and belongings, practically right next to the door Jordan had just left, was a pile of garbage.

 _How did this get here?_ Jordan wondered. If any student left their belongings on the poles after the dojo closed it's doors, Kato would take the perpetrator's possessions and place them atop a greased pole fixed to the ground. If the student wanted his belongings back, they would have to climb the pole to retrieve them. Kato was nothing if not old fashioned in his discipline.

Yet clearly, some student had left a mess of their possessions, and Kato had neglected to enact his normal punishment. Filled with curiosity, Jordan headed over to investigate. What he found caught him completely off guard.

It was shrine. A picture hung beneath a strip of cloth, an obi from what Jordan could see in the dark. A wreath had been placed beneath the picture, and several candles and a bowl had been arranged on the floor. The candles had been there for quite some time, and had been regularly lit, judging from the accumulation of dusty wax on the floor. Jordan's heart pounded furiously, for it knew what his mind had yet to realize. Jordan leaned in closer to inspect the picture, to see whom the shrine had been dedicated to. Jordan's heart leapt into his throat, and his nostrils grew warm and watery. It was a picture of him. A picture of Jordan holding up his first obi from so many years ago. The lump in Jordan's throat threatened to gag him. The obi above the picture was his. It was the same obi Jordan had left on that same pole over a week ago, when Jordan ran from his master in despair.

 _Master…_ Jordan turned to look at the old man's door, where Kato continued to snore.

 _Master, I…_ Jordan felt hurt, yet profoundly touched that his master had set up a shrine to his seemingly deceased pupil.

 _Master! I will not fail! Jordan is not dead! I will bring him back to you and to mother!_

Jordan took his obi from the shrine, and made for the skylight. He had but one more goodbye left to say.

 _Chrissie._ Jordan knelt in front of his sister's place.

 _Little sister…_

" _Why are you leaving, Jordi?"_

 _I have to. I have to find someone who can help me be me again._

" _You are you, Jordi. You don't need to leave."_

 _Chrissie, look at me. Look at what I am now. I'm not your brother anymore._

" _What are you talking about, Jordi? Of course you're my brother! Feathers and a beak don't change that!"_

 _Chrissie… I'm not right. It's not just the feathers. Something… something is broken in me, and I…_

Jordan stopped. What was he saying? _Something is broken in me?_ How could he make this about him?! Jordan clutched himself angrily. If something was broken in him, It was broken because Jordan had let Chrissie die! He deserved that pain!

" _Jordi, stop… please…"_

 _No Chrissie. No. This is my punishment. I need to suffer. I need to pay. I won't stop. If I stop Chrissie… I might… I might lose… I would lose you all over again!_ Jordan smashed his forehead against the asphalt, welcoming the pain as it coursed through his head.

 _I can't lose you again Chrissie. I can't let you go. If I do, then you… you… you really will die…_

" _Jordi…"_

 _I love you Chrissie. And I will never, never leave you again!_

 _I love you Chrissie!_

" _Jordi… I just want… Jordi, please take care of yourself. Feathers or no feathers, I just want my brother back!"_

 _I'll bring Jordan back to you too, Chrissie._

" _Goodbye, Jordi…"_

 _Goodbye Chrissie. I will always remember you._ Jordan tied his obi into a figure eight, and placed it on the asphalt. His eyes were stinging, but no tears would come.

 _I have to come back. Even if I fail…_ Jordan felt queasy. He had refused to acknowledge defeat up until this point, but if it were inevitable, If he was damned to be a pokemon for the rest of his life, he would come back to Glavisdale. If not for his mother or Kato, he would come back for Chrissie.

 _I'll come back to you Chrissie. Feathers or no feathers._ Jordan turned to face the rising sun.

 _I should get going now._ Jordan headed off towards town. He wanted to see his mother again, just one last time.

Jordan entered his mother's house through the second story window. It was still early morning, and the sun had yet to fill the house with light.

 _Mother is still probably asleep,_ Jordan thought.

 _I just want to say goodbye this time._

Jordan slowly opened his mother's bedroom door. She wasn't in her bed. Feeling a slight stab of worry, Jordan listened at the bathroom door. He didn't want to be discovered. The notorious bird pokemon in her house? She would have an absolute fit. From the silence of the bathroom Jordan could confirm with some certainty that she was not within. Ever so carefully Jordan went downstairs to the kitchen. The place was spotless. There was no indication of his mother having taken any meals at all.

 _This is strange… She doesn't have to be at work for a couple of hours, all the stores are closed, she's not in the house. Maybe an early morning walk?_ Jordan turned to back towards the stairs and froze. The basement door was wide open.

Jordan's body tingled unpleasantly. The inky basement gaped at him. No light shone from below.

 _Move._ Jordan commanded his frozen body.

 _Come on, move._ He couldn't. An almost unreal dread poured out of the basement door, like some diseased creature's dying breathe. The darkness was almost impenetrable.

 _Dammit, MOVE!_ Jordan forced his noncompliant body forwards a step. Then he took another. And another. The basement door loomed before him. The tingling in Jordan's body was like cold electricity, numbing and aggravating. Every fiber of his being begged him to stop. Exerting a martyr's will, Jordan pressed himself. He passed beneath the door frame, and paused at the first step.

 _Something's wrong._ Jordan knew now that his body was trying to tell him something, something he refused to hear. Looking down into darkness, Jordan ground his beak, and took the first step into the basement.

Jordan was swallowed by the darkness. It took a moment for his eyes to adjust. He fought the single most powerful urge to run away that Jordan had ever felt in his life. Jordan felt as if he were descending into madness. _Run away!_ His body screamed. _Don't look, oh God please don't look!_ Jordan struggled to pull himself together. His knees were knocking, and his arms were shaking. His breath came in short wheezes and coos.

 _This is stupid!_ Jordan told himself.

 _I'm not afraid of the dark!_

 _It's not the dark you need fear, rather what the dark conceals from you. Run away! Let the blessed dark keep this secret! Turn your eyes away and run!_ Jordan snapped his head in frustration.

 _I am not running away. I will not run away._ Jordan took another step forward.

 _I will not run away._ He took another step.

 _I will not run away._ One more step.

 _I will not run away. I will not run away. I will not…_

 _Oh God…_

Jordan saw it now. Silhouetted against the darkness. She swayed gently from side to side.

 _No… Oh God no…_

She swayed from one side, and then to the other side.

 _No… Please… NO!_

Side to side.

"MOTHER!"

He had no voice. It wouldn't have made a difference if he did. Jordan released an unearthly shriek that warbled and thrummed with an unholy power. Falling to his knees, drool oozing from the corner of his beak, Jordan stared at the spectre before him with equal parts disbelief and horror. Jordan crumpled onto the floor, his body nothing more than a sack of meat and bone. Jordan fled the confines of his body. He blindly ran into the darkness within himself and sought to drown his existence in the waters of oblivion. Jordan faded from the world, and passed out on the basement floor.

Chapter 9: The Perfect Hell

 _Why?_ Jordan stared up from his pool of drool. All he could see was her feet.

 _Why… Oh God, why now? Why? Why mother…_

He couldn't move. He couldn't look away.

 _Why mother? Why would you… How could you…_

Jordan couldn't do anything. He could just lay there, staring and begging.

 _HOW COULD YOU LEAVE ME, MOTHER!?_

Jordan pulled himself up. His body was weightless. Jordan reached for her, his arms convulsing, mouth agape, dead eyes staring into dead space. Jordan's eyes flickered when he saw his talons. Grabbing those monstrous claws and pulling them against his chest, Jordan fell to his knees and vomited. He vomited again. Jordan choked, and began to dry heave as his body rejected the reality he found himself in. Everything was going so well. She was sane again. Jordan had made some level of peace with himself.

 _I was going to come back to you, mother… I was going to bring back your son…_

It was too much for Jordan to bear. He couldn't do it anymore. He didn't even know what he thought he was going to accomplish. He didn't even know what he was going to do a few minutes ago.

 _Run. Just run. And when you stop running, run some more._

Jordan cast one final look at his mother.

 _Just run. And Don't. Stop. Running._

Jordan ran. Jordan ran away from his mother. Ran away from his childhood home. Ran away from the town that he had been raised in. Ran through the woods that he had played in as a child. Ran into lands unknown to him. And ran further still. After all, running away from his life was all that Jordan knew.

Chapter 10: An Unusual Birthday Guest

May woke well before the sun had risen. An incredible feeling of excitement overtook her the instant she opened her eyes. Today was the day. Today was the day she had been waiting for since she could first talk. Today was the day she got her Trainer's License. Today was the day she would leave her home town of Littleroot. Today was the day May got her first pokemon. Today was the first day of the rest of her life.

May knew the significance of her birthday, but she had no idea how her journey as a Pokemon Trainer would be uniquely different than that of any other trainer's.

"I can't wait!" May whispered into her bed sheets. She didn't wish to wake her family, but May could not go back to sleep. May fidgeted with her fingers, the urge to just do _something_ was overpowering. Looking out her bedroom window, May watched the pale blue of dawn transform into a soft pink.

"I have to do something! All this waiting is driving me crazy!" May tossed off her bed sheets, dressed herself quickly, quietly dashed out of her bedroom, and made for the great outdoors.

...

Jordan sat alone on the upper branches of the tallest tree he could find. His throat was dry, his eyes gummy, and his body weak. He hadn't slept for days. His mind slurred his thoughts, preventing any intelligent internal dialogue. He was so exhausted, he couldn't even feel miserable. The sun was beginning to rise. Jordan watched as the rays of light poured over the surrounding tree tops. As the light reached him, and it's warmth filled him, Jordan's eyes began to close. No sooner had they shut, then Jordan had fallen asleep.

 _His world was coated in blackness. The air was dry and cold. Jordan stumbled across this terrible land, while memories tormented him from the shadows. Jordan watched as Kato approached him, arms folded across his chest._

 _"You're a fool, boy. Did you really think that anyone could help you? Why would anyone want to help a man who killed his own family?"_

 _'Master!' Jordan reached for Kato._

' _Master I beg of you!'_

 _"You can't even speak. Your soul and body are unfit to be my student. Do you know the shame you brought me when you betrayed your family?"_

 _'Master!' Jordan's talons tore desperately through the smoke, trying to reach his master. Kato turned his back and faded away into the shadows._

 _'Why?' Jordan cried._

' _It wasn't me! I would never harm mother...'_

 _"Jordan."_

 _Jordan turned, his heart full of dread. His mother beckoned to him from her bed._

" _Why did you leave me Jordan?"_

' _Mother, I-'_

" _Quiet. You have no voice." Jordan's mother reminded him. Jordan gaped desperately, trying to speak, but only horrible whistles and warbles could be produced._

" _What a waste. Can you believe that I birthed a failure such as you? If I knew what you would do to my family, I would have smothered you as a baby." Jordan fell to his knees._

' _Stop… Oh God, please… let it end… I just want to die… I just want it to end...'_

" _You took away everything that I loved, and when I had nothing, you poisoned me for five long years with your lies. I almost forgave you. I couldn't overcome the love a mother has for her child."_

' _Mother please… kill me. I can't go on like this… please kill me and let it all end...'_

" _And when I finally freed myself from your toxic lies, just when I hoped we could try to be a family again, you left me!" Her bedsheets flew from her body as a noose dragged her above Jordan._

" _Look at what your cowardice and lies have done to me!"_

' _Mother!' Jordan writhed upon the ground beneath her, unable to look at the memory of his sins._

' _Stop it… just let me die...'_

" _Jordi."_

' _No...'_

" _Jorrrdiii?"_

' _Chrissie, please… I never meant to… If I had just...'_

" _Why don't you answer me big brother?"_

 _Jordan looked up. There, across from his hanging mother, in the shadows that Kato had disappeared within, was Jordan's sister. She was on her knees, face buried in her tiny hands. Chrissie's body heaved as if she were sobbing. Her black and white floral dress whipped around her in the wind._

' _Chrissie...'_

" _That's right. You don't have a voice. It's okay. I didn't want to hear your pathetic lies anyways."_

' _Chrissie, not you… please Chrissie don't say that! I would never lie to you!'_

" _Jordan, do you know what I hate most about you?"_

 _Jordan stared at his little sister. He knew the answer. Chrissie's memory stopped crying. She lifted her head from her hands. Half of her face was torn meat and scratched bone. Blood trickled down her dress, staining her white flowers red. The shadows burst into flames around them, the cold wind replaced by a searing tempest. Chrissie rose and glided the distance between herself and Jordan. Mere inches away from his face, she stared Jordan in his grief stricken eyes._

" _YOU NEVER HELD ME BEFORE THEY BURNED MY BODY INTO ASHES." The fire was reflected in Chrissie's one eye. A river of bloody tears flowed from that one dead eye._

" _YOU NEVER EVEN TOLD ME GOODBYE."_

 _Jordan grabbed his sister's corpse, and held her close. The flames engulfed them both. Through the pain of it all, Jordan still managed to speak his dearest truth._

' _I love you, Chrissie...'_

Jordan snapped awake. The sun had fully risen, but the heat that Jordan felt could not have been caused by the sun. A crackling sound alerted Jordan to the condition of his extremities. He looked to his arms and legs. They were on fire! Jordan banged his arms together, desperately trying to put the fire out. In his panic Jordan fell from his roost. He fell from the tree, body ablaze, letting out one terrified squawk just before he hit the ground.

Jordan snapped awake. He looked to his wrists and saw the flames billowing across his forearms. Exerting what little willpower he had left, Jordan willed the flames away. Looking at the midday sun from his high perch in the trees, Jordan wondered if he was truly awake, or if this was just another nightmare trying to lure him into a false sense of security. He couldn't tell what was real and what was just another terrible dream. He didn't know what day it was. He couldn't remember if he had eaten at all in the last few days.

 _I'm going insane._ Jordan thought with quite some certainty. He wondered if he had slept for a couple of hours, or a couple of days. He could no longer stand sleeping. It always brought those horrible dreams. Jordan looked again at his talons.

 _I'm going to die at this rate._ Jordan thought.

 _I just can't take it anymore._

A scream pierced Jordan's depression.

 _Was that real?_

"Help!"

Jordan stood up, his misery forgotten. Someone was in trouble.

"HELP!"

Jordan located the source of the scream, born from a clearing not far from his perch. A pack of Taillows darted about a prone figure in the grass. A massive blue shadow swept down towards it. Jordan leapt from the tree, a new purpose guiding him to the sound of distress.

...

May huddled in a ball. She clutched the bleeding gash on her side. The wound wasn't deep, but it stung fiercely. The thing that had attacked her was circling back. Taillows grabbed at May's hair with their talons, pecking at her arms and legs. May had never been so scared in her life. A warm sensation ran down May's legs. She had just wet herself. The blue shadow struck again, raking its claws across her body, opening new wounds. May had just gone out for a walk, into a valley she had come to since she was a little girl. They had attacked without warning or provocation. They had just attacked her, and when May ran, they had chased her. This wasn't a group of pokemon defending their nests; this was a swarm of angry pokemon trying to kill her.

"I'm going to die…" May said weakly. She was too far from town for anyone to hear her cries for help, and she hadn't told a soul where she was going. Now on her birthday, on the day she had been looking forward to for so very long, she was going to die. The swarm of Taillows tore into her, and the shadow fell across her again.

"HELP!"

The ground shook, and the Taillows' cries of anger became that of panic. A screech drove her hands over her ears, and sudden gust billowed her.

 _What's happening?_ May thought, her mind blurred with fear. May hesitated, and tentatively looked up. A red and yellow feathered leg filled her vision, and a great blue Swellow flapped it's wings beyond it.

...

Jordan saw the girl getting attacked. The Swellow was circling around, going for the third and final strike.

 _I have to get there NOW!_ Jordan thought putting all of his strength into a dashing leap. The ground below sailed by, and the clearing came rushing up at him. For moment, Jordan feared the impact would kill him, but his fears were unfounded. His body knew his limitations, even if Jordan had yet to explore them. Jordan smashed into the ground between the girl and the Swellow, his landing was close and sudden enough to startle the attacking Taillow into retreating. Jordan spread his arms and crouched, sighting the approaching Swellow with the intent of stopping it at all costs.

The Swellow, clearly taken aback by this sudden and unexpected interruption, let out an ear piercing shriek. The Swellow broke off it's attack, furiously flaring its wings to slow his descent. Jordan stared at the majestic blue bird pokemon as it hovered in front of him. A scar ran the length of it's body, from one blind eye all the way down to a knobby talon. With the Swellow's attack stalled, Jordan looked over his shoulder at the girl. She was hurt and frightened, but alive. She uncurled from her ball and looked him in the eyes. Confusion and relief filled her eyes with tears.

 _Don't get hopeful yet._ Jordan aimed his thoughts at her, knowing she wouldn't hear them.

 _We're still in the thick of it._

 _YOU!_ Jordan startled, he turned towards the Swellow in disbelief. It was talking to him!

 _Who do you think you are, defending that monster from us?!_ The Swellow's anger poured over Jordan.

 _What has she done? Why are you hurting her!?_ Jordan tried speaking to the Swellow. It appeared to understand him.

 _Her kind destroyed our homes, burned our nests and crushed our eggs! Who are you to deny us justice?_ The Swellow roared at Jordan.

 _Her kind? You mean she hasn't done anything to you? You're trying to kill her!_ Jordan roared back.

 _They killed our families! They destroyed the peaceful homes we were raised in! We did nothing to them! They came of their own volition, unprovoked, without warning! They killed my mate and let their traitorous hounds lick out the yolks of my unborn young! All humans are monsters! All humans deserve to die!_ The Swellow hollered at Jordan, it's hatred was overwhelming.

 _That's no excuse to take the life of an innocent girl! I have lost as you have and I couldn't..._ Jordan couldn't continue. He clutched his chest. The pain was too much. Why was he telling the Swellow this? Why would the Swellow even care? It wasn't even human. Jordan looked up at the Swellow and saw with some amazement that it's rage had been tempered somewhat by... pity?

 _You understand the pain of losing your family as well? In that case, I beg of you; stand aside. Let me avenge the ghosts of my loved ones. Let me take what was taken from me. Let me show the humans the same bitterness that they showed me._ The Swellow's gaze hardened. It was Jordan's last warning. Jordan looked the Swellow in the eye, a familiar calm found it's way into his body, backed by an unbreakable conviction.

 _I'm sorry. I won't let you harm this girl again. Please, just leave. I don't want to hurt you. You've lost enough as it is._ Even though Jordan was prepared to fight, he had no wish to harm this Swellow. His heart ached for it and for it's loss, but he could not condone its actions. Despite it's pain, the Swellow was wrong.

 _You would defend the humans? Then you leave me no choice. My brethren! To me! Let us bring death to the humans and those who serve them! Avenge your families this day!_ The Swellow took to the sky again, the Taillow in close pursuit. The swarm put distance and height between themselves and Jordan and his ward. Assuming a V-pattern dive, the swarm took aim as one, the Swellow at it's lead.

Jordan's world blurred. His opponent was of many parts. But as with every mortal body, there was a weak spot. The Swellow was the head. Jordan watched as the flying V picked up speed, he watched as the Taillows furthest back on the arms of the V surged forward, their drafts catching their fellows and projecting forward them with greater speed. As one pair passed, the next surged after them, transferring an even greater speed to the next pair, causing a chain reaction. The climax of which would be the greatest draft propelling the Swellow at the V's tip. Jordan recognised his opponent's strategy. He could see the first two Taillows cross trajectories and aim for him.

 _I need to take the hits from all of the Taillows, and save the counterstrike for the head._ Jordan watched the Taillows behind the first set follow suit. Tucking their wings in to maximize their speed, they spread their talon forward, ready to tear into Jordan and the girl he protected.

Recognizing his greatest weakness was the girl, Jordan crouched protectively around her, crossing his forearms over his face. The first set of Taillows struck. Shallow scratches and ruffled feathers were the most damage they could manage. The second set hit, followed almost instantly by the third. They pounded Jordan, one pair after the other, in quick succession, every set hitting harder than the last. They were trying to unbalance him, attempting to break his guard. Jordan stood like a rock beneath their onslaught. Only two sets to go before the finale. The Swellow looked at his targets and met the eyes of his opponent. The pain that had been in his opponent's eyes was now gone. A resolve emanated from those eyes, challenging the Swellow's thirst for justice, challenging the Swellow's purpose with his own.

 _I will stop you._ Those eyes told him.

 _You are wrong. Vengeance will not bring you peace. It will only make you into the monster that you detest._

 _You don't understand._ Swellow answered those eyes with his own.

 _I don't care what happens to me. I don't care what happens to you. I only want to see my family again. I have nothing to hold me back._

 _I understand._ said Jordan.

 _More than you know. That is why I must stop you. I don't want you to become the monster that I am._

The Swellow launched after his brethren, their combined draft catapulting him towards his targets. He tucked his wings into his sides, but did not extend his talons. He wanted maximum speed for his last strike.

 _I will happily die if it means avenging my family._ The Swellow told Jordan.

 _Do you understand that?_

The final set of Taillows struck Jordan, and he looked now to his final opponent. The Swellow had entered the dive as the Taillow had before it, but something was different.

 _That speed. He's going to kill himself._ Jordan realized. He had to act fast. There was no way he could get himself and the girl out of harm's way in time. He had but one option. It was risky one, but the it was the only one available. He had to intercept the Swellow with an equal force. And the only force available to Jordan with that kind of power was his body. Without hesitating Jordan leapt into the air, launching himself straight for the Swellow. Crossing his forearms in front of him once more, Jordan hoped they would protect his body and head from the force of the impact. The distance was closing. Flames erupted from Jordan's wrists and ankles, bathing his body in a fireball. He collided with Swellow at full force and still ablaze. The Swellow crashed into the ground, and Jordan was thrown into the dirt as well. The flames died down. The pain in Jordan's forearms was incredible. Fortunately, the rest of him was mostly unharmed. Jordan rose unsteadily to his feet, marveling that despite the pain, his arms seemed free of the bone deep agony associated with fractures.

Jordan walked to where the Swellow had fallen. The Swellow's good eye rolled into it's head, and the feathers around its neck were stained with blood. The Swellow lifted a broken wing, and feebly dropped it. The Swellow began to seizure as it's muscles thrashed their last motions. He was dead.

 _I'm sorry._ Jordan only felt cold inside. The Swellow had wanted to die. It had wanted to die with it's enemies wasted before it. Jordan took some cold comfort knowing that by denying it's dying wish, he had saved it's innocence. Jordan turned to girl he had saved. She was not far off, staring at Jordan with tears still pouring from her eyes.

 _You're alright then. Good. Glad I was able to do something right-_ Jordan's thoughts were interrupted. The girl had ran over to Jordan, and had grabbed him around his waist, burying her face into his chest while she sobbed hysterically. Jordan was taken aback. She was touching him. Couldn't she see that he was a monster? After a stunned moment, Jordan lowered himself to his knees. Jordan took the girl into arms, and gently stroked her hair with his talons.

 _Shhh… It's okay now. You're safe. Shhhh…_

The girl's sobs eased, and she began to choke. Jordan absentmindedly rubbed her back, feeling more like a brother than he had in years.

 _It's okay. I've got you. You're safe now._

She pulled her face from his coat of feathers, and placed her head against Jordan's chest, moving her arms up his back as she did so. Her breathing was shaky, but her sobs had given way to mere snuffles and gasps. Overcome with a profound feeling of affection, Jordan held her close, resting his beak upon her shoulder.

 _You're alright. Take a deep breath. You're okay._

"Thank you." The girl said in a sorrowful, exhausted voice.

 _Don't mention it._ Jordan thought, feeling far better than he had in what seemed like an eternity.

Jordan walked along the road towards the town of Littleroot. The girl he'd saved walked beside him. Her tears had dried, though she kept a respective silence as she stayed close. Jordan looked at her, scrutinizing every detail. Her unkempt brown hair had tufts torn out of it from the attack, and her dirty face had several scratches, though none were deep and few had bled. The gash along her thigh was what concerned him most. The wound itself was far from fatal, but had the Swellow struck but an inch deeper, Jordan would have had to have dug two graves.

 _Jordan examined the wounds of his ward, well aware of the horde of Taillow watching them from the trees. The Taillow made no move against them. With the Swellow dead, they had lost the will to fight._

 _'Chrissie would be about her age, if Chrissie were still alive.' Jordan thought, pulling dead leaves from her hair. He had bandaged the gash on her thigh to the best of his ability, wrapping the girl's torn jacket around the wound. None of her other scrapes or cuts required immediate attention, though Jordan wanted to wash them before they risked infection. She was still crying, but had released Jordan from her death grip long enough for him to administer to her injuries. Looking her in her frightened eyes, he tried to convey some level of reassurance with his own. The girl relaxed slightly, and Jordan turned back to the fallen Swellow._

 _'I may have been the one to kill you, but I do not resent you or your loss. I may not honor your ideals, but I will not deny your sorrows, nor refuse your spirit rest.' Jordan began to dig a hole, scratching at the dirt with his talons. The girl and the Taillows watched him labor, both clearly confused to his intent. After Jordan had dug a pit he deemed sufficiently deep, He rose and walked once more to the fallen Swellow. Staring at the bird's corpse, Jordan was strongly reminded of day that he had found the remains of Chrissie. The Swellow's mouth lay open, it's eye stared into nothingness. It's rigid corpse was frozen in an animation of terror. There was no beauty in death. Those who said otherwise were deluded romantics._

 _Doing what he should have done for Chrissie all those years ago, Jordan knelt before Swellow's corpse and gently scooped it up in his arms. Carrying his fallen foe to the pit he had dug, Jordan knelt once more, and interred the Swellow's worldly remains into the ground. Scooping dirt onto his dead rival, Jordan heard the Taillow murmur about themselves. They didn't understand what Jordan was doing, but the gravity of his actions had struck them deep._

 _Piling stones into a cairn, Jordan looked to the girl. She was watching him with sorrow and admiration. She of course, understood what he was doing. Placing the last stone upon the mound, Jordan stood back. No words were spoken, no utterances of rites. Jordan gave the Swellow his silence, honoring the bird's memory._

 _The girl stepped forward, and placed a single lily upon the cairn._

" _I know you didn't want to kill it, and I wish you didn't have to. But thank you. I'm alive because of you." She said softly. The girl knelt before the grave, and held her hands in some silent prayer. A Taillow gave a mournful cry, and took to the skies. It's fellows dispersed after it, each circled overhead, before flying off into the horizon._

 _The girl rose from her silent benediction. Jordan moved forward and placed his weary talon upon her shoulder. She turned and looked at him, fresh tears of loss upon her cheeks. Gently brushing those tears away with the feathers of his wrist, Jordan looked her in the eyes._

' _Come on.' Jordan thought._

' _Let's get you home.'_

The wall of Littleroot was coming into view. Jordan knew that he would be saying goodbye soon. Upon seeing her hometown in the distance, the girl began to pick up pace. When they came before the town gate, Jordan stopped. The girl kept going, until she realized that Jordan was no longer walking with her. She looked back at him curiously.

 _Go on._ Jordan said, waving a talon in a limp gesture. Jordan's eyes found his feet.

 _There's nothing for me in your home._ Jordan turned, and made for the woods, leaving the border where her innocent world began and his dark world collided. A hand grabbed his talon. Jordan stopped and looked back at the girl. She met Jordan's saddened eyes, and spoke those words that haunted him so.

"Please… don't go."

 _Chrissie…_

...

May led the reluctant pokemon towards her home. He seemed a bit on edge. Her thigh stung, and insides of her legs itched where the urine had dried. Never the less, May strode confidently towards her home, keen to show her savior there was nothing to fear here.

"May!" Her mother's voice shouted. She was standing on the porch of the house.

"Mom!" May ran towards her mother.

"Where have you been, young lady? Your father and I… May? What happened?!" May ran into her mother's arms, sobbing.

"May, you're hurt! What happened?" May's mother turned towards the pokemon that May had left on the walk.

"What the hell did you do to my daughter?!" She said, pushing May protectively behind her.

"Mom, no!" May said, seeing the pokemon wither.

"May, get in the house! Just wait until your father gets home, he'll deal with this monster!"

Wincing, the pokemon began to turn away. May, fearing that her savior was leaving because of her mother's misunderstanding, broke free of her mother's grasp and ran to the pokemon.

"May!" Her mother shouted in concern. Grabbing the pokemon's talon, May turned her tear streaked face back to her mother.

"He saved me, mom! He saved me and now he's hurt! Don't talk to him like that!" May gritted her teeth, wishing that she could stem her tears.

"May…" Her mother's voice sounded faint and hurt.

The pokemon looked down at May, it's eyes were wide and watery. May looked into those grieving and confused eyes, wondering what she had done to cause such a reaction. The pokemon blinked, and the look disappeared. It's eyes softened and it looked at her with weary adoration and thanks.

"I'm sorry." May's mother walked done and placed a hand on her daughter's shoulder.

"I didn't know. You were gone so long and we didn't know where you went… we thought you might have..." She looked from her daughter to the pokemon.

"You saved my daughter?" May's mother asked. The pokemon hesitantly nodded.

"I'm sorry." She said tears forming in her eyes.

"You're more than welcome to stay with us for a little while. After all, you saved my little girl."

The pokemon's sad eyes softened, wordless thanks reached out to her. Taken aback by such a human expression, May's mother paused, before looking back at her daughter.

"Go up stairs. Get cleaned up. I'll be up in a moment and we will talk about your behavior, young lady."

"And you-" She turned to the pokemon, her voice softening.

"Wait out back. When I'm finished with May, I'll take care of you." The pokemon obeyed, and May cast it one last glance before her mother led her into the house.

...

Grace filled the basin with hot water. A collection of antiseptics and bandages were placed off to the side. Turning back to the pokemon, she instructed him to get inside the basin. It obeyed. Grabbing a brush and bar of soap, grace began to wash her feathered guest.

"May told me what happened." Grace said to no one in particular.

"I thought she was exaggerating when she said you saved her, but it seems you really did save her life." Grace washed the skin beneath the oily feathers, cleaning the abrasions and gouges where the Taillow had struck the pokemon.

"I don't know why you saved her, but thank you." The pokemon looked her in the eyes. Grace repressed a shudder. It was as if it understood everything she said.

"Do you belong to a trainer?" The pokemon slowly shook it's head.

"You can understand everything I'm saying, can't you?" It nodded. Grace looked at it with growing curiosity. She had been around pokemon all of her life, and none of them had ever come close to the human expressions this pokemon was capable of.

Grace moved from it's back and shoulders, and cleaned her way down it's arm. So far she had yet to encounter any grievous injuries, though it seemed every inch of the pokemon was covered with scrapes and bruises.

"There's an interesting story to you, isn't there?" Grace said, washing the scrapes of it's elbows. So far so good.

"I'm just glad that- Dear God." Grace lifted away the feather's of the pokemon's forearms. Deep lacerations and massive swelling bruises covered both arms. Gingerly pressing the various bruises, Grace checked for broken bones.

"You're a tough old bird, aren't you?" The pokemon hardly winced throughout her probing. Nothing felt broken, but those wounds were painful just to look at. Diving into the medical pile, Grace rubbed antiseptics and soothing ointments across the injured areas, then wrapped them in clean gauze and bandages.

"So that was where the Swellow got you. It must've been one hell of a fight." Grace said, tying the last of the bandages.

"May is in the shower. I addressed the wound on her thigh. It looked serious, though it really wasn't as bad as it could've been." The pokemon looked up at the mention of May, the concern in it's eyes startled Grace.

"Easy, easy, she's okay." Good God this thing was human! It touched Grace deeply to see the compassion this pokemon exuded for her daughter.

"She wanted to skip the bath and help clean you, but I told her to get decent for her birthday first. She really wants to see you." The pokemon relaxed, but it looked somewhat awkward when Grace mentioned the last part. The sadness entered the pokemon's eyes again, and it stared at it's talons with weary indifference.

"What happened to you?" whispered Grace, a lump forming in her throat. This pokemon was unlike anything she had experienced before. The pokemon didn't respond.

"I have a few things left to take care of for May's party." Grace said, forcing her voice past the lump.

"I would like it if you would stay for May's birthday dinner. Let me know if you need anything." The pokemon turned to Grace slowly.

"Grace! Has May come home yet?" May's father, Norman, strode into the yard. He froze when he saw the large pokemon in the basin.

"What's with the Blaziken, Grace?"

The pokemon started at the sound of it's name. Looking at Normal quizzically, it rose from the basin.

"Norman, have you seen your daughter?" Grace's voice carried a hint of reproach.

"May came home then? Good lord, I've been looking for her everywhere. Is she alright?"

"She's fine Norman, and alive thanks to this…" Grace's voice returned to a more level tone.

"Blaziken." Norman finished for her.

"Wait, what do you mean alive?" Norman asked sternly, catching on to his wife's subtle hint.

"Talk to your daughter, Norman. After what she pulled today and the possible consequences, I'm not sure if I can support this whole Trainer thing."

Norman's stern expression darkened.

"What happened, Grace?"

"Ask May what happened. And be glad for this Blaziken that you still can."

Norman turned towards the house, and hurried towards the door. May however, got their first.

"Daddy!" May ran into her father's arms. She was all smiles.

"May?" Norman started, but was instantly strangled by a hug from his daughter. Norman returned her enthusiastic embrace, but gently pried her arms from his neck. Seeing the bandages on his daughter's leg, Norman immediately dropped his stoic countenance.

"May, what the hell happened? You were gone from your bed this morning, you didn't tell me or your mother where you went, didn't write a note, and you have been missing for half of the day. Do you know how worried your mother and I were? What were you doing?"

"Daddy, I-"

"Perhaps we should continue this discussion inside. I wouldn't want to make our guest feel awkward." Grace suggested.

"How is he? Is he alright? I-"

"He's hurt, May. And if you hadn't done what you did, he wouldn't have gotten hurt." Grace cut her daughter's questions short. To both Norman's and Grace's surprise, May's face fell. She didn't say a word. It was an unusual display of responsibility and maturity from their daughter.

"May," Norman tried again, his voice gentle.

"Tell me what happened."

May told him the story. About how she went out for early walk to her old playground in the woods. About how something knocked her to the ground. How she'd gotten up confused and hurt, and tried running for the woods. How May had called for help. How the Taillow had begun herding her into the open, where the Swellow could strike her with impunity. How May thought she was going to die. May once again succumbed to hysterical tears, reliving the moment in all it's terror.

Grace turned to the Blaziken, who was watching May with pity in his eyes. Grace felt the hairs on the back of her neck raise. It was unbelievably human, almost uncomfortably so.

"And when-and when-" May hiccuped, swallowed, and forced herself to continue.

"And when I gave up, and just waited to die..." May's voice cracked. Blaziken walked towards May, her pain reflected in his eyes. He stopped, however and fell back to stand by Grace.

Grace looked at him warmly, tears coming to her own eyes. Blaziken genuinely cared about May, even after sustaining such injuries on her behalf. Norman didn't notice any of this. His red eyes stared intently on his daughter, swallowing his own tears and waiting for May to continue.

"He came down and saved me…" May said, pointing at Blaziken.

"He fought off the Taillow, and faced the Swellow all by himself. He got hurt. But he stood over me and protected me from the attacks. He didn't leave me, even when the Swellow aimed right at me. When the Swellow came down for last strike, that pokemon-"

"Blaziken." Norman said softly. May looked at her father, confused.

"That pokemon's name is Blaziken." Norman explained

May took a steadying breath.

"When Swellow came down for it's final attack… daddy, you should've seen how fast it was moving…" May shuddered, and took another deep breath.

"Blaziken threw himself between me and the Swellow. They both crashed into ground. Blaziken got back up. But the Swellow-"

May's face tightened as jumble of conflicting emotions rose within her.

"The Swellow didn't get back up. After he made sure I was okay, Blaziken dug the Swellow a grave. Then he took me home. Daddy, Blaziken almost left at the gate. Please don't make him leave." May pleaded with her father, whom far from wanting Blaziken gone, was beginning to want Blaziken to stay.

After a pause, Norman spoke.

"May… you realize what you did today was irresponsible and selfish. You made your mother and I worry, you got a good hearted pokemon hurt, and you almost died."

Norman looked at Grace, and took a deep breath.

"Your mother seems to think that because of your irresponsible actions, you shouldn't be allowed to carry a Trainer's licence until you mature some more." May's eye's watered, the loss of her dream crushing her.

"However," Norman started, Grace made a noise in the background.

"I think that what happened today was a bad choice made worse by circumstances beyond our control." Norman's voice grew louder now, including Grace in his reasoning.

"Besides, I believe that today's trauma would serve as a stronger lesson fresh, than if it became a memory that dampened the shame."

"Daddy…" May's face lit up with hope.

"Whatever you think is best for _our_ daughter, Norman." Grace said with a resigned air.

"Now, why don't you go play with your new friend, while mommy and daddy go finish the preparations for your birthday." Norman smiled, though it looked strained.

"Okay." May said meekly, barely able to believe her luck.

Chapter 11: Agree to Disagree

"Norman, you know how I feel about this trainer business." Grace said as she chopped radishes for a salad.

"May's clearly not ready for it, and today's behavior proves it. If that Blaziken hadn't shown up like some God-given miracle, we wouldn't even have a daughter right now!" Grace slammed her knife on the cutting board and turned to her husband, who was busy wrestling a roast into a pressure cooker.

"Grace, I know what May did today was just another example of her immaturity, but she learned from it. You saw the way she looked when we admonished her. When has May ever accepted punishment quietly?"

"Norman, while I'm glad May finally found a sense of responsibility, it doesn't change the fact she almost got herself and that Blaziken killed! What is that going to mean when she's on her own with her pokemon, out there training? Do you really want to take that kind of a risk?"

Norman conquered the roast, and turned his full attention to his wife.

"Listen to what you just said, Grace. The fact is, May got attacked at home. Letting us know about her whereabouts wouldn't have changed that. That glade was perfectly safe up until today. And let's not forget that your God-given miracle was pokemon that wanted to protect May. A pokemon May could have access to as a trainer. Besides, she learned a valuable lesson that couldn't be learned any other way. You should be happy she still wants to pursue her dream after what happened today."

"Her dream, Norman? Or the one you've been filling her head with since she was a baby?" Grace shot back. Norman's face clouded.

"I'm proud of my daughter for her decision. And, speaking from experience, nothing matures a child more than a trainer's adventure."

"Whatever, Norman. I just can't shake this feeling that May's going to wind up hurt on her adventure."

"She will get hurt. And she'll learn from it. She'll learn so that she doesn't get hurt again."

"Norman, I hate your common sense. How can you not worry?"

"I do worry. But I won't let my worries get in the way of my child's dream."

Grace sighed. She was losing the argument, what's more she was beginning to see where Norman was coming from.

"I just don't want to lose my baby girl. Just thinking about what we would be discussing if that Blaziken hadn't shown up…" Grace shuddered.

"About that Blaziken." Norman started, attempting to steer the conversation into a more comfortable topic.

"Any idea where it came from, or why it decided to risk its life for our daughter?" Norman asked.

Grace paused, remembering just how unbelievably human the Blaziken had seemed.

"Grace?" Norman asked, curiously.

"Sorry, it's just that… No, I don't know where it came from. It doesn't belong to a trainer. As for why it protected May so valiantly… compassion, I guess." Grace paused again. That last part was a whole lot less awkward to say than she had originally imagined.

"Compassion?" asked Norman, even more curious.

Grace went back to chopping vegetables. Letting her husband ponder the questions whose answers she still sought.

"How do you know it doesn't belong to a trainer?" Norman picked the more tangible question.

"I asked him, and he shook his head." Grace put down the knife again.

"He understood everything I said, and I swear he was trying to talk to me!"

Norman raised an eyebrow.

"He understands us, tries to communicate, throws himself into a dangerous situation for the sake of a total stranger, _and_ he digs graves for the dead. Those are not normal behaviors for a pokemon, even those raised by a trainer. What in God's name is he?" Norman wondered.

"Norman, something… something _bad_ happened to that Blaziken. Something real bad. If you look in his eyes, you can see it. He's hurting in a way that I just can't comprehend."

Norman moved to his wife, wrapping his arms around her, and buried his face in her hair. Breathing her scent deeply, Norman had to ask.

"What do you think happened to him, Grace?"

"I don't know Norman, Maybe he had a trainer, and something happened to them. Either way, the only time he seemed somewhat happy was when May was around."

"Yeah, and May lit up like a christmas tree when I told her to go play with him. You can't tell she's completely taken with him."

"Blaziken saved her life. How could she not feel anything but gratitude and adoration for him?" Grace said, her tone hinting at something that had eluded Norman.

"What are you suggesting, Grace?" Norman asked patiently.

"Oh Norman, don't tell me you haven't figured it out. May's Trainer License?"

Norman looked at his wife, still bemused.

"She's going to need a Pokemon to go with her license." Grace sighed.

"Oh." Said Norman, catching on.

"I don't think that's a good idea, Grace. A Blaziken has a whole lot more horsepower than a novice trainer could handle." Norman said.

"Are they powerful, Norman?" Grace asked.

"Very. Hell, I had to remodel the gym after the last time one showed up."

"A Blaziken did that? I thought you won that match?"

"I did. O'le Slaking actually had to get off his rump for that fight. Then the fat bastard had to sleep for three days just to build up enough energy to go loafing around again."

"I'll tell you one thing, Norman," Grace said, returning to the topic at hand.

"That Blaziken cares about May, and it's powerful to boot. I'd sleep a whole lot better at night knowing that Blaziken was looking after our daughter rather than our daughter looking after a Zigzagoon."

"Come on Grace, you know that I'd set May up with something better than a blasted Zigzagoon." Norman said, wounded that his wife would think him so careless.

"Norman, I know you're looking forward to catching May her first pokemon, but it looks like May beat you to it."

"A Blaziken, Grace? Do you even know how rare those things are?"

"Who's this about Norman? May, or you?"

Norman sighed. Grace had a point. he looked out the window where May was braiding the Blaziken's crest, and weaving flowers in between the braids.

"He's a well tempered one, isn't he?" Norman said, staring in amazement. Last time he let May put flowers in his hair, she was still in diapers.

"Well, even though it's a tad sacrilegious, I suppose we'd be hard pressed to find a better pokemon for May." Norman said.

"So that's a yes?" Grace pressed for a straight answer.

"I don't know, Grace. I'd rather May start with something a little less… potent."

Grace groaned. They'd never agree on anything relating to pokemon and their daughter.

Chapter 12: A Decision is Made

May dug her fingers into Jordan's neck, rubbing the muscles beneath his beak.

"That feels good, doesn't it Blaziken?" May said, rubbing vigorously.

 _As undignified as it is, yes, that feels damn good._ Jordan thought, stretching his head back and closing his eyes.

 _Oh, that's the spot, right there… yeah._ Jordan bobbed his head in time with Mays rubs, blissfully unaware that his left leg had risen and begun pawing at the air. May started giggling.

"You're funny, Blaziken."

 _Blaziken… So that's what I am._ Jordan opened his eyes. Truly, this information changed little, but it was better to be call a "Blaziken" instead of "monster", or "that pokemon."

May ceased her vigorous rubbing, allowing a woozy Jordan to retain some small level of his dignity. Looking at the warm, smiling May provided a strong contrast to the frightened and desperate girl he had saved earlier this day. This was May in her element, and somehow the stoic and depressed Jordan was made to feel both welcome and comfortable in it.

Jordan looked May in the eyes, trying to convey his appreciation for her. May smiled, and hugged him.

"You're pretty special Blaziken." May said, her voice soft and sincere.

"I just can't stop saying, thank you." May said, somewhat embarrassed.

"I just wish I could pay you back somehow."

 _May, You may not know it, but you've done so much for me already. I wish I could say 'thank you,' But-_

"May!" A man called from the porch.

"Professor Birch!" May shouted back excitedly, running over to the man.

 _But I can't say anything…_ Jordan thought, watching May hurry over towards the Professor.

"Happy birthday, You little squirt!" Professor Birch took May into his arms and spun her around.

"Will! I'm glad you could make it!" Norman walked out onto deck, passing a drink to the Professor.

"Of course I could make it! I couldn't miss May's big day!" The Professor said, putting May on her feet and accepting Norman's drink.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't William Birch. Good to see you again, stranger." Grace walked out onto the deck, a drink in her hand as well.

"Grace! How are you darling? Keeping Norman out of trouble?" Professor Birch greeted her with a gentlemen's hug and kiss.

"Not as much as I should. How's Brendan doing?"

"Professor, is Brendan going to be able to make it?" May interrupted before the Professor could answer Grace.

"Aww May, I'm sorry. Brendan's land locked on route 103. The flood season has been unusually strong. He holo'ed ahead to wish you a happy birthday and apologize for not being able to make it."

"Oh." May said.

"I hope he's okay…"

"Oh, he's fine!" Said Professor Birch cheerfully.

"He's shacked up with some old folks up there, they didn't want him risking the trip back to Oldale town. Kid's probably talked their ears off, bless their souls." Professor Birch took a look over to Jordan.

"What's with the Blaziken, Norman?" Professor Birch asked, slapping Norman on the shoulder.

"I didn't think you'd get a Blaziken after what the last one did to your gym. So what's the training regimen start with? Interior decorating?" Norman smiled at his friend's jest.

"Will, I'd like you to meet Blaziken." Jordan stood up at his introduction.

"He's the reason May is here to enjoy her birthday." May's face fell slightly, but when she turned to Jordan, it was smiles as usual.

"I heard you were missing. Did something happen, May?" The Professor asked kindly. May went silent and looked down, a move that surprised the Professor.

"May had a run in with some of the local wildlife." Norman said casually.

"Blaziken showed up to get her out of trouble though."

"Is that so?" The Professor asked, catching on to the subtlety. He looked at Jordan with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, I'll be."

Jordan met the Professor's eyes. Something else was at play here, and somehow Jordan was a part of it.

"So how's the research going, Will? Turn up any interesting leads?" Norman asked politely.

"I was going to ask you the same thing."

"Why don't I show you what I've got." Norman responded, waving the Professor into the house. Grace sat down on the deck and enjoyed her drink. May ran over to Jordan.

"That's Professor Birch." May told him.

"He's one of Hoenn's best known Pokemon Professors!"

 _A Pokemon Professor. Huh. I wonder what that was all about._ Jordan thought. The man seemed amiable enough, but a look in his eyes told Jordan that something else was going on.

...

"So that's the topography of the location. What the devil is making all of the hills sink?" Professor Birch said, leaning over the map.

"My guess, there's a subterranean lake beneath the site that's somehow being rapidly drained." Norman replied.

"How it's happening is what would concern me."

"So the hills start sinking, and the valleys start flooding. This can't be a natural phenomenon." Will said, looking over Norman's notes.

"It could be, but not in rate of time that we're seeing." said Norman.

"It couldn't be a drill and pump, the machine capable of doing that would be the size of an oil rig. We'd have found it by now." Will said.

"There's more." said Norman, tossing down a folder.

"That police report came in last night."

Will opened file and began studying the pictures and reports.

"Stars above… How could anyone do this?"

"How has ceased to be relevant, all I want to know now is the why." Norman said darkly.

"Those poor pokemon… any idea who could be responsible?"

"Read on." Norman said.

"There was a body found in the woodlands nearby. From the state of the trees and the decomposition of the body, we can only speculate that this happened a couple of weeks ago."

"That was a reserve! They had no right to go in there and do that!" said Will, grabbing his hair and pulled it in frustration.

"I don't think they gave a damn about the reservation, or the pokemon living there." Norman said impassively.

"Whatever they wanted, they took it and left a path of destruction in their wake."

"Anything unusual about the body? Anything that could help identify it?"

"Not much. The only thing we could find unusual was a broken knife a couple meters from the body. All we could piece together was whoever it was, the broken knife belonged to them."

"Do you think they were an accomplice to the crime, or just an innocent witness that got disposed of?"

"I don't know, but if we could find out, we could secure seizure rights to any evidence pertaining to what happened at the reserve. That could give us a larger jurisdiction to investigate, maybe then we could find some answers."

"Yeah, getting some answers out of Rustboro's tight lipped council would be tremendously helpful to the investigation. Have you personally surveyed the sight yet?"

"I was suppose to today," Norman said.

"But then May went missing."

"Yeah, about that." Will began.

"What happened?"

Norman relayed May's story to the Professor. Though Will remained silent throughout the tale, his face regularly twisted with disbelief at the behaviors of the pokemon involved.

"He _buried_ it? Are you sure May didn't make that part up? I mean the Swellow trying to kill her was hard pill to swallow, but a pokemon _burying_ another pokemon?"

"I found it hard to believe as well. I've certainly never heard of such behavior from a pokemon, much less a Blaziken; who, let's not forget, aren't exactly the world's most brilliant creatures."

"Still sore about the gym, huh?" Professor Birch smiled at Norman.

"My daughter's alive because of the actions taken by that Blaziken. Whatever resentment I held for their kind died the instant May told me her story." Norman said vehemently.

"Also, yes." Norman added as an afterthought. Will just laughed.

"Hang on," Will said, searching through the report.

"I know I saw it in here somewhere…"

"What are you looking for?" Norman asked, striding over to where the professor sat.

"Here it is." Will said, flicking the sheet.

"A list of all the pokemon that went missing after the attack."

"Don't tell me there's a Blaziken on there." Said Norman.

"No..." Will answered, scanning the list.

"I'd find that highly unlikely… Bingo."

"Half a swarm of Taillow and a single Swellow." Will said.

"One of only two Swellows in the entire reservation."

"What happened to the other one?" Norman asked, suddenly alert.

"Died defending her nest, along with the other half of the Taillow population."

"Dear God, no wonder why they attacked May." Norman breathed.

"This at least explains their aggression."

"Mmh… Doesn't answer a damn thing about that Blaziken, though." Will noted.

"Christ, you should've heard what Grace had to say about that Blaziken." Norman said.

"You'd think it was suffering from PTSD or some such nonsense. She actually wants May to take it with her on her journey. Can you believe that?"

Norman turned to Will, and was surprised to see him raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, don't tell me you think it's a good idea." Norman said in disgust. Will just shrugged, polished off the last dram in his glass, and turned back to Norman.

"What I'm thinking is that you have a body to exhume, and I have cadaver to examine."

...

The meal was ready. Rather than dine indoors, Grace had opted for the serene outdoor setting. She has set the deck table for five, and brought steaming plates of food out to her family and guests. Norman had been a little perturbed at the Blaziken's admission to the table. Grace honestly thought that Blaziken would be more comfortable dining with them than eating in the yard. No more than two minutes into the repast, and a stunned silence overcame the table.

Blaziken calmly placed his cutlery back on the napkin, and looked at each of the three adults in turn as if to ask, _What?_

"Norman my friend, your training methods should be administered to every household in Hoenn," Professor Birch broke the awkward silence.

"Your Blaziken is better mannered than my son."

Grace smiled into her wine glass, May beamed across the table to her father, who was finding it difficult to maintain a straight face.

"I didn't teach Blaziken his proper dining etiquette, as my daughter can attest." Norman said sternly as May shoveled half her plate into her mouth. May grinned sheepishly at her father, her cheeks bulging with food. Norman buried his face in his hands. Near death experiences could only mature a girl so much. Grace lightly tapped May on the back of the head, reminding her not to be rude. The Professor just laughed.

When the meal had concluded, all sat back to enjoy the setting sun and the sensation of a full stomach. Norman poured Blaziken a glass of wine, attempting to apologize for putting him into the spotlight earlier. Watching Blaziken discreetly, Norman noticed that though Blaziken was as well mannered as ever, even joining in to toast May for her birthday, he seemed to have difficulty drinking from a wine glass. This was expressed moments after the toast when Blaziken attempted to sample his wine. Moving like a human would, Blaziken lifted his wine, and bumped the glass into his beak. Clearly accustomed to handling crystal, it seemed odd for him to not know how to drink from a wine glass. It was as if he had forgotten that he had a beak. After Blaziken's mishap, which everyone noticed, Blaziken decidedly placed it's glass on the table, the wine untouched. Not even Will could summon a joke to alleviate Blaziken from this awkward silence.

Norman, feeling innovative, went into the house, and returned with shot glasses and liquor. First pouring Blaziken a shot, then one for himself and Will, Norman once again raised a toast.

"To Blaziken, for my daughter's safe return." May lifted her Shirley Temple, Grace her wine, and Will raised both his wine and his shot glass. Blaziken looked at them all, a sad twinkle to his eyes. Blaziken shook his head and cleared his throat, before tossing back his head and downing his shot.

 _Goddamn, this thing is peculiar!_ Norman thought. He was beginning understand to what Grace had meant. Taking a quick look at Will, Norman checked to see if his friend had noticed. A slight nod was Will's answer. Grace looked across at her husband. Her expression read, _Do you get it now?_ Shaking his head in disbelief, Norman poured the next round.

"Hey May," Professor Birch started.

"I have something for the birthday girl." The Professor procured a package.

"I'm not much good at wrapping, but Brendan had some pointers for me." Will handed his parcel to May.

"I hope you like Mudkips."

May tore into her present, pausing briefly to 'aww' at the Mudkips festooning the wrapping. Opening the box, May retrieved a pristine red electronic device.

"What is it?" May asked excitedly.

"It's a Pokedex, the latest model." Will said, suppressing his own excitement.

"It can track and identify the Pokemon you come across in your journey, carries a GPS, alert you to weather updates, and it has a digital copy of your trainer's license." Will continued.

May flipped open her pokedex and pointed it at Blaziken.

"Blaziken, The Blaze Pokemon." An electronic voice droned.

"Though incapable of flight, this avian pokemon has the highest recorded leaping distance among terran-bound pokemon. When in battle, Blaziken can project flames from its wrists and ankles, allowing it to augment its innate martial skills with scorching attacks."

"It forgot to mention Blaziken's natural capability to destroy perfectly good buildings." Norman added, a smile on his face.

"It's new software, Norman. I'm sure that such useful information will be added in a future update." Will said impishly.

"Thank you Professor! It's so cool!" May said, testing the Pokedex out on her father.

"Norman, the stiff necked pokemon," Grace said in a mocking electronic voice.

"Almost impossible to reason with, Norman knows what's best for everything. Though difficult at times, he still manages to be a loving father and a good husband. When in battle, he often resorts to obtuse remarks to demoralize his foes."

Norman stared at his wife, a playful smile on his lips.

"May, point that thing at your mother." Norman said.

"I think that's enough exploration into your parent's relationship, May." The good Professor said.

"Why don't you put it away before I suffer regrets?"

May, smiling the same smile as her parents, closed the pokedex.

"May, here's the gift from your mother and I." Norman said, pulling a backpack from below the table.

"Go ahead and open it."

May opened the bag, digging out a compression sleeping bag, a full titanium cooking set, a dozen different means to produce a fire, dozens and dozens of packaged dried foodstuffs, a sophisticated first aid kit, toilet paper, a pocket knife, portable water purifier, and several other camping and survival orientated gear. Lastly, May produced a belt with a row of six pokeballs.

"Daddy…" May looked at the pokeballs with watering eyes, a happy smile on her face.

"Your mother picked out the camping gear, you're going to need it for your adventure, but the pokeballs…" Norman paused, drawing his daughter's attention back to him.

"Keep those handy, because tomorrow we're going to catch your first pokemon, just you and I."

Grace started, and May's face fell.

"But daddy, I wanted Blaziken to come with me on my adventure." May, far from being happy with her father's gift, seemed crestfallen. Norman's face hardened. He was afraid that this was going to happen.

"Listen to me, May." Norman took his daughter by the shoulders and spoke gently to her.

"Blaziken is way above your ability to command. I know you're attached to him, but remember what he went through for you. He deserves some rest."

"But daddy-" May began crying.

"May, please. You almost got Blaziken killed. Your mother and I will look after him while you're gone. You can see him whenever you visit us, I promise."

"Daddy, I-"

"May! Blaziken is too much pokemon for a novice trainer! You don't have the experience to keep him under control or satisfied! You'll only end up getting him hurt again!"

May was crying now. Grace was giving her husband a scathing glare. Will had decided that there was something interesting on his sandals, and was studying his feet intently.

"May, would you stop being selfish and-?" a hand gently touched Norman's shoulder, interrupting him. Looking back over his shoulder, Norman was surprised to see that Blaziken was the one who had intervened. Gently pulling Norman away from the stunned May, Blaziken stood before her. Without warning or any indication of his intents, Blaziken slowly descended to a knee before May, and bowed his head. Once again, the bizarre, yet empathetic behavior of Blaziken silenced the night.

"Blaziken…" May breathed in disbelief. Blaziken's eyes rose to meet hers. Placing her hands on Blaziken's shoulders, May looked to her father, still stunned.

Norman had resigned the argument. It saddened him to have lost the opportunity to catch May her first pokemon, but the dedication and regality of Blaziken astounded him. He now understood completely what Grace had been trying to tell him before. It touched him deeply to see such loyalty from a pokemon that had suffered so much for his daughter already. Drawing a deep breath, Norman released a sigh.

"Well that's that, then." Norman said to all.

Chapter 13: Complications, Resolutions

Norman bid farewell to Will, while Grace cleaned up after dinner. Returning to the kitchen, Norman assisted his wife with the dishes.

"Talk about a crazy day." Norman said, drying the dishes.

"What happened to May?"

"She's outside, pitching camp with Blaziken." Grace replied.

"She's sleeping outside tonight?" Norman asked.

"Well, she has a full camping kit and her first pokemon. Seems like a good idea for her to get familiar with living on her own in the safety of our backyard."

"That's an awfully different tune from the one you started with this morning." Norman said.

"What changed your mind about the trainer thing?"

"Norman, you made some good points, but I actually think that May would be safer travelling with that Blaziken than she would be in our own house." Grace informed him.

"Yeah." Norman murmured.

"I'll tell you, that Blaziken is something else."

Grace said nothing, and continued to clean. Norman however, still had questions.

"Where did it come from? And why the hell is it so… human?" Norman asked the ceiling.

"That's an awfully different track you're playing, dear. What changed your mind about the Blaziken thing?" Grace asked.

"Blaziken did." Norman said bluntly.

"Did you see the way it acted? I've been training pokemon since I was May's age, I've been around all of the regions, and I've never- never seen a pokemon that could imitate human behavior so convincingly."

"I thought the looks Blaziken gave us was the most incredible bit. You could practically tell what it was thinking. It was like Blaziken wanted us to know what it was thinking." Grace said, somewhat nervously.

"That Blaziken is one in a million, that's for sure. And it went ahead and gave itself to our daughter." Norman said.

"I don't know if I should be flattered or concerned."

"May will learn. Blaziken trusts her, and is more than capable of taking care of May and himself."

"But still, a Blaziken for a starter? That's like giving a toddler a supercar. Nothing good can come of that." Norman said, regressing to his old state of mind.

"Blaziken is sentient. Cars, super or otherwise, are not. Norman, have some faith in May. Have some faith in Blaziken. He's certainly earned it." Grace was steadfast.

"You're right, you're right. Blaziken has proven himself. And May is my daughter after all. She has to have some of my skill." Norman said, drawing comfort from his own words.

Norman and Grace finished washing the kitchen, and Grace poured them both another glass of wine. Turning to her husband, a mischievous glint shone in Grace's eyes.

"So what was the pokedex going to say about the Grace pokemon?"

"Let's see here…" Norman paused, a smile raising the corners of his mouth.

"Grace, The Bullheaded Pokemon." Norman forwent the digital dialect.

"Considered to be the most beautiful and stubborn Pokemon in existence." Norman balanced flaw with flattery.

"She's a loving mother, and a wonderful cook. She is also the only known weakness of the otherwise invincible Norman pokemon-"

"That's enough out of you." Grace kissed her husband, cutting him short. Downing the wine in her glass, Grace flounced over to her and Norman's bedroom. Beckoning to Norman with a seductive smile on her lips, Grace closed the door behind her. Norman finished his drink, straightened an imaginary tie, and headed to the bedroom in pursuit of Grace.

...

"I can't wait, Blaziken!" May stared at the moonless night sky.

"Soon you and I will get to see the world! Just you, me, and all the pokemon we catch!"

 _I think I know what it is about you, May._ Jordan thought, looking at his ward. May turned her gaze from the starry sky and looked at Jordan.

 _Everyone else treats me like a pokemon trying to be a human._ Jordan said.

"What's that look for, Blaziken?" May said a slight edge of concern in her voice.

 _You just treat me like I'm human. That's all I wanted. You take the edge off._ Jordan said sadly, recalling how Chrissie used to look at him that same way when he tried to keep something from her. Chrissie had always known when Jordan was feeling down. Chrissie had always seen through his fake smiles.

"Blaziken?" May's smile was gone, it had been replaced by genuine concern.

 _Do you read me so easily as well, May?_ Jordan said, trying his best to appear tranquil. May's smile returned, but it was somewhat subdued by the lingering worry in her eyes.

 _Apparently so._

"We should get some sleep. I think we'll leave tomorrow, if mom and dad don't hold us up." Despite her words, emotion crept into May's voice at the mention of leaving her parents.

 _You're not fooling anyone, May. We can leave when you're ready to leave._ Jordan said. His eyes must have told May some of his thoughts, because her face softened and she relaxed. Climbing into her sleeping bag, May turned to Jordan who lay a few paces away from her.

"Good night, Blaziken." May bade, her eyes closing.

 _Good night, May… and thank you._ Jordan rolled over and closed his own eyes. Something told Jordan he could actually sleep tonight. A comfort completely unknown to Jordan had been granted to him. May's soft breathing filled his ears as Jordan's weary body succumbed to sleep.

...

Norman quietly crossed the yard where Blaziken and May slept peacefully. May had a smile on her sleepy face, and Blaziken looked more at ease now than he had at any other point in the entire day. Just looking at the two of them made Norman's heart glow with love.

"You're something special, Blaziken." Norman whispered as he lifted the sleeping May from the ground.

"I'm glad to have you looking after my daughter." Looking at Blaziken one last time, Norman carried May into the house, and put her in her bed. He wasn't quite ready to turn May over to Blaziken just yet. Kissing his sleeping daughter on the forehead, Norman retired to his own bed.

Norman woke, his heart racing. He had heard a noise in his sleep. Grace stirred from the bedsheets beside him.

"Norman-"

"Shh." Norman cut her worried tone off and listened. There it was again, a strangled shriek.

"What was that?" Grace whispered. A painful coo followed.

"Blaziken!" Whispered Norman, tossing off his sheets and running to the deck.

"Norman!" Grace hesitated to follow him. Norman opened the door outside just in time to hear another agonized cry from Blaziken. Struggling to see in moonless night, Norman's eyes finally made out the shape of Blaziken tossing in the yard where Norman had left him. Norman rushed to the seizuring pokemon, trying to discern what was going on. Norman froze when he got close enough to see what was happening. Blaziken had curled up into a quivering ball, but something Norman couldn't see was prying Blaziken's fetal form apart. A sudden and violent jerk, and Blaziken resembled a man crucified. Blaziken released another pained cry. His limbs began to bend opposite of the direction that his anatomy dictated. Blaziken's ragged breath was punctured by a tortured moan. Not comprehending what was happening before him, Norman never the less overcame the dread, urgency driving him to the injured pokemon's side.

"Blaziken!" Norman shook the pokemon's shoulders, desperately trying to wake him.

"Blaziken, wake up!" Blaziken's breathing accelerated, his spasms tearing himself free of Norman's grasp. Staggering to keep up, Norman grabbed the thrashing pokemon and shook it roughly. Norman needed to wake him. Blaziken was beginning to freak Norman out.

"Blaziken!" Blaziken's eyes shot open. He grabbed Norman's shoulder and dug his claws in.

"Norman!" Grace shrieked from the deck. Norman winced against the pain, he felt blood beginning to run down his back. Blaziken was hyperventilating. Dragging itself desperately up to Norman's face, Norman saw it's eyes. Terror. Pure thought-destroying terror. Blaziken was scared out of his mind. Recognizing Norman, some flicker of itself shone in Blaziken's eyes. It's breathing became heavy, and it's entire body shook. Overcome with pity, Norman pulled Blaziken close. Burying the pokemon's head in his bleeding shoulder, he held Blaziken like a worried father held a frightened child.

"It's okay, you're okay. You're okay. I've got you. Shh… it's okay." Norman rocked the quivering Blaziken back and forth. Tears ran freely down Norman's face. Even though Blaziken's sharp claws were still digging into his shoulder, Norman's tears were not born of bodily pain. The look in Blaziken's eyes haunted Norman.

"Mommy, what's going on? Daddy?" May voice changed from sleepy to horrified when she saw her father's robe stained with blood.

"What's happening?! Daddy is Blaziken okay?!"

"Grace, get May back into bed. Shh. You're okay, you're safe. Shhh…" Norman rocked Blaziken, the talons were beginning to loosen. Blaziken's breathing had become a series of painful coos. He was beginning to relax.

"Shhh… You're okay… shhh…"

...

"I'm telling you Will, something _happened_ to that Blaziken. Something unforgivable." Norman sat in Professor Birch's lab, giving his friend an account of last night's calamity. Will brought his stressed friend a cup of coffee. Norman was in rare form this morning. The only time Birch had seen Norman like this before was when May had done something dangerously stupid with Macaroni.

"I've never seen anything so scared in my life. It was like… like he lost everything." Norman shuddered.

"Lost everything?" Will asked, curious at his friend's phrasing. Norman shook his head.

"Nothing get's thatkind of a _look_ worrying only about itself." Norman inhaled his coffee.

"And your shoulder?" Will inquired to his friends health.

"It burns. He didn't mean to hurt me. If he had, he could've turned me into bloody ribbons." Norman was clearly unconcerned about his shoulder.

"And is May still going to take him with her on her adventure?" Will asked. Norman shook his head.

"No. I want them to travel together, but that Blaziken is almost too much for me to handle." Norman answered.

"So you still intend to keep it?" Will asked.

"Of course. What kind of monster do you think I am that I would abandon a pokemon that's hurting that badly?" Norman said.

"Interesting." Will said.

"Twisted is more like it. There's a place reserved in hell for people who break pokemon like the way that Blaziken's been broken." Norman said venomously.

"I meant the part where you checked Blaziken and thought all was well, followed by the events leading up to his night terrors." Will said.

"What?" Norman asked.

"Did Blaziken go back to sleep?"

"No, and I can't say I blame him. When he saw what he did to my shoulder, he tried to run."

"Do you know why he tried to run?" Will pressed Norman for every scrap of information.

"Guilt, fear. I don't know. Blaziken looked horrified when he saw what he'd done. He just pushed me away and tried to run."

"What happened then?"

"I pinned Blaziken down and restrained him until he calmed down." Norman said. Both of Will's eyebrows disappeared into his hairline.

"You pinned a disturbed Blaziken, and held it down with your bare hands?" Will's voice was layered with disbelief and admiration.

"He didn't fight back. Like I said, If he wanted to hurt me, I'd have a lot more damage to show for it than some punctures in my shoulder." Norman reminded.

"Where is he now?" Will asked.

"At the house, keeping his distance. May's pretty broken up about that. She tried to play with him, but Blaziken just gave her this helpless look. Like it was all his fault."

"He's got an interesting way of communicating, that's for sure." Will said.

"You have no idea." Norman said, worried. Rubbing his eyes, Norman took a steadying breath.

"You mentioned something that you found 'interesting.' " Norman reminded Will.

"Yes. How long was it after you put May to bed that Blaziken had his episode?" Will asked.

"Twenty, maybe thirty minutes. It wasn't very long, I'd just gotten to bed myself." Norman answered. "Why?"

"I think sleeping close to May might have kept him comfortable. You said it yourself, Blaziken was more relaxed sleeping next to May then he'd been all day." Will answered.

"You think May was keeping him from having nightmares? Really?" Norman looked at Will incredulously.

"Norman, that bird had sleep deprivation written all over it. It went through hell to protect May. If Blaziken was comfortable enough to sleep around May, it must have felt that May would be safe around it. If Blaziken acts like a human, then maybe we should treat him like a human." Will said sternly. Norman froze, reflecting on what Will had just said.

"You're not a Pokemon Professor for nothing, Will. That makes a lot more sense than I would've thought." Norman said.

"Did you forget my reputation?" Will mocked. Norman eased up a bit, before asking Will the next question.

"Do you have the supplies?" Norman asked.

"You're going to do that now? Norman, go get some sleep. You're almost in as of bad shape as Blaziken." Will told his friend.

"We need to get to that Swellow before anything else does. That, and I need to talk to May. Away from her mother and Blaziken."

"She still thinks she's going to take Blaziken with her?" Will asked, handing Norman a backpack.

"God, Norman. Your child is brave."

"If what you say is right Will, then the best thing for Blaziken is to stay close to May." Norman said, shouldering the pack.

"And I'm still not convinced that it isn't best thing for May either."

...

Norman and May made their way towards the glade where May had been attacked yesterday. Even though the Swellow was dead and the Taillow had dispersed, Norman wasn't taking any chances. His Slaking stood at the ready in it's pokeball, and it was many times more powerful than Blaziken. May had been reluctant to leave Blaziken behind. Blaziken had never moved from the spot Norman had told him to wait at last night. He had spent the entire morning staring at his talons, a depressed expression on his face. May had never left Blaziken's side, nor had she slept last night either.

" _Norman, you're hurt!" Grace started pulling off the bloody robe to treat his shoulder._

" _I'm fine. It's just a little blood." Norman allowed her to attend to his wounds however._

" _What happened, Norman? Was Blaziken attacked?" Grace asked. Norman buried his eyes in his hand._

" _You were right, Grace." Norman said, his voice rife with emotion._

" _Something happened to that Blaziken. Something far worse than either of us could imagine…"_

" _What happened to him, Norman?" Grace asked faintly._

" _I don't know, but when I looked in his eyes, I could tell. He was desperate, Grace. He was hurt and scared out of his goddamn mind. He reached out to me. He needed me. He needs someone, Grace."_

" _Norman, you know I'd gladly give him a home here, but what about May?" Grace asked._

" _That Blaziken isn't in any shape for travelling around with an accident prone rookie. If I let him go with May, I'd be condemning him to death." Norman said. A choking noise followed by a rapid dash up the stairs alerted them to May's eavesdropping. Her bedroom door slammed and her sobbing could be heard from above._

" _May!" Grace headed towards the stairs._

" _Grace, no." Said Norman._

" _Norman she's devastated! Probably scared sick about what happened! We need to give her an explanation!"_

" _In the morning. We've all been through hell today. Let's all just-" A thumping sound from May's room interrupted Norman._

" _May!" Norman raced up the stairs and burst through his daughter's bedroom door. May was trying to climb out the window. Sighing, Norman walked over to his daughter's window and gently pulled her back into the house._

" _No! Let me go! I need to see Blaziken! I have to see Blaziken! He needs me! Let me go!" May writhed in her father's arms._

" _May," Norman said, exhausted._

" _You need to go to bed."_

" _No! Blaziken needs me, daddy! You said it yourself! He needs someone! He needs his trainer!" May had become absolutely hysterical at this point._

 _Norman began crying again. This day had been just one emotional trial after another for him. May stopped struggling. Her father's tears had that effect on her._

" _May, Blaziken needs time alone right now. He's hurt May, in more ways than one, and you would only complicate things for him. Please, If you really do care about Blaziken, wait for the morning."_

" _Daddy... I need to know he's going to be okay." May pleaded._

" _I don't know, May. I want him to be okay has badly as you do, but he's hurting in a way we can't help him with yet."_

" _Daddy…"_

" _Please... May… go to bed. Do it for Blaziken. Do it for me." Norman held his daughter close, proud of her for her commitment to her pokemon. Proud that she cared so strongly for her pokemon. Proud that she was his daughter._

Now May walked with her father, back to the place where she had been attacked.

"May," Norman began. May looked up at her father.

"I don't know if Blaziken will be up to the journey you had planned for him." May's shoulders slumped, her depression only deepened with the confirmation of last night's decision.

"But I think I might have a way of finding out."

"Daddy?" May asked looking up at her father, a twinkle of hope in her voice.

"I probably shouldn't get your hopes up, but the Professor gave me an idea." Norman looked severely at his now beaming daughter, grounding her back to reality.

"If it works, May, you have to promise me something." Norman's tone was serious, bordering on regret for telling her this much.

"Anything, Daddy!" May whispered, her previous joy replaced by resolve.

"May, you might have been right. Blaziken could very well need you. You need to understand what that means. Blaziken is a living thing. He's hurt. Bad. You will have to look after him. This won't be a normal relationship between a trainer and their pokemon. I know that he'd protect you with his life. Blaziken has exercised the capacity for self sacrifice. He would die for you if the circumstances required it." Norman looked hard at his daughter. May's resolve had only strengthened during the discussion. The gravity of his words had not been lost on her.

"May, for the love of God, don't put Blaziken in a situation like that. _You. will. kill him."_

May's face hardened. She absorbed every word, understood the responsibility her father was entrusting her with.

"He needs to heal, May. Only time and love will close his wounds. You already have his heart, now you need to protect it."

"I will. I promise I will." May said carefully. May sounded more mature than she'd ever sounded before.

"May, I can't stress this enough. You really could kill Blaziken. You're going to have to grow up a lot faster than normal." Norman said.

"I understand, daddy." May looked her father in the eye.

"I promise that I'll keep Blaziken safe."

"Just remember May, we still don't know if Blaziken can join you. Nothing's set in stone yet." Norman reminded her. Norman pushed aside a low hanging branch, and entered the glade. May hesitated to go any further. The trauma of yesterday's events were still too fresh for her. This place had been May's and Brendan's home away from home. Their private playground. And now all of those fond memories were sullied by the attack. May's childhood haven would never be the same again.

Norman let May be, giving her the time she needed to continue. Looking around the glade, Norman sought the grave. He could hardly miss it. May hadn't exaggerated in the least. The stones were piled orderly, and a flattened hunk of split hematite served as a headstone. A drying lily rested on the headstone, a contribution from May. Norman had to stop. This was so obviously a grave that ceremony dictated his actions. Folding his hands together, Norman said a silent prayer for the Swellow. Even though it had tried to kill his daughter, he understood it's motives. Norman quailed at the thought of what losing his family would do to him. May caught up to him. Seeing the grave again, her initial fear was replaced by sorrow. Norman was amazed that his daughter had not only forgiven the Swellow, but mourned for it as well. May didn't even know what Norman knew about it. May's empathy gave Norman some comforting pride in his daughter.

"So… this is where it all happened." Norman said at last. May nodded, words still difficult for her. Sighing, Norman put a hand on May's shoulder and pulled her close. May slipped her hand in his and squeezed gently. They stood like that before the grave for a moment. Norman sniffed, and breaking contact with May, began shifting the stones.

"Daddy? What are you doing?" May asked, worried. Norman remained silent, then reaching into his pack, procured a collapsible trowel.

"Daddy stop! Blaziken worked hard on that! He wouldn't want you to dig up Swellow's grave!" May grabbed her father's arm, horrified at what her father was doing.

"May, daddy and the Professor need this Swellow." Norman explained.

"We need to know where it came from, and why it tried to hurt you."

"But daddy…" May's eyes were watering.

"Honey, we'll put Swellow back into the grave that Blaziken made for him. Then we can have a proper ceremony for him, I promise." Norman said. May hesitated.

"Daddy…" Norman held his daughter, his pride in her stung the corners of his eyes.

"May, we need to know. We need to know so that people and pokemon don't get hurt again. So that Blaziken won't have to dig anymore graves." Norman said, staring into his daughter's eyes.

"O-Okay." May said weakly, finally conceding. That last part told.

...

Jordan stared at his talons. Once again, he had hurt someone. He hadn't meant to. Norman understood that, but Jordan couldn't forgive himself, nor could he accept his monstrous nature.

 _"It's okay. You're okay, Blaziken. It's all over. You're okay." Norman rocked Jordan back and forth, calling past the terrified creature, pulling Jordan from the depth's of his fear. Jordan hung to him, burying his face in Norman's shoulder. He found comfort in Norman's arms. A comfort that had been denied to him for five long years. Jordan almost felt safe. Then he noticed the blood. Pulling his talons out of Norman's shoulder, Jordan was horrified to see the wounds he had inflicted in his moment of weakness. Norman noticed Jordan's shame and regret._

 _"It's okay. I'm fine." Norman said._

 _'No.' Jordan said._

' _It's not okay, It's not okay!' Why? Why did his body turn everything he did into something monstrous? Why did he hurt everyone around him? These people had shown him a kindness he had never believed could be his. And he had ruined it. How could it be okay?_

 _Pushing Norman away, Jordan made to run._

 _"Blaziken!" Norman grabbed him._

 _'Let me go! I don't want to hurt you!' Jordan pressed his talons against his own chest, curling them in to avoid harming Norman. He struggled against Norman's grip. Norman pulled him to the ground. Jordan could have stopped him, but his spirit had been defeated. He wanted Norman to be angry with him, he wanted Norman to punish him. Norman pinned Jordan down, gently, but firmly exuding his weight over Jordan's shoulders, forcing Jordan to face him._

 _"Relax. You didn't hurt me." Norman spoke strongly. Jordan looked at him, lost and disbelieving._

 _"I'm bleeding. So what? What happened to you?" Norman's voice carried no trace of pity. It was calm, and caring. Jordan looked up at him, overwhelmed._

 _"Just relax. I'm far more worried about you than a couple of scratches on my back." How could Norman be so calm? How did he stay in control like that?_

 _"Blaziken," Norman started slowly._

" _I don't want you to leave. I can't let you leave. Not until you get better. You need help, and I'll be damned if I'm going to deny it to you." Norman released Jordan, and stood back._

 _"Stay here. Stay with us. I don't want you to get yourself hurt trying to make it all alone."_

 _Jordan felt his nostrils water. Norman honestly meant it._

 _"Stay with us. Like it or not, you're part of our family now."_

 _Family… Chrissie dead. Mother dead. And Jordan was to blame. That was family. That was the family Jordan knew. Sorrow was his sibling, regret his progenitor. Loss was the only family Jordan had ever had. What Norman was offering was a family that Jordan could only remembered in distant dreams. The family that he had killed. Jordan couldn't do that to Norman. He couldn't do that to Grace. He'd kill himself before he harmed a hair on May's head._

 _"Please, Blaziken. I'll restrain you again if I have to." It wasn't an idle suggestion, Norman was serious. Jordan looked at Norman, staggered at the man's humanity. Maybe everything that had happened before had been leading up to this point. Perhaps fate had decreed Jordan be given a second chance at having a family._

 _Jordan fell on his rump, and stared at his talons. Norman walked to him and placed a hand on Jordan's shoulder._

 _"I need to clean up, and calm May and Grace down. You stay right here. Don't even think of leaving unless you want to inconvenience me with the task of hunting you down and bringing you back home." Norman said sternly. Jordan looked up at him, believing Norman would actually do it. A moment of thanks emanated from Jordan's eyes, before his conscious punished him for it._

" _Stay here. We'll get you taken care of tomorrow." Norman didn't dare suggest Blaziken sleep. Norman had seen what sleep did to him._

 _Family…_ Thought Jordan. If he accepted his new family, would he have to abandon his old? Would mother stop haunting him? Would Chrissie stop talking to him?

 _Chrissie. I can't give you up. I won't let you go._ Jordan thought.

 _I love you Chrissie…_

" _Jordi?"_

 _Chrissie…_ Jordan heard his sister's voice.

" _Go with May. Please Jordi, go with May!"_

 _But Chrissie…_

" _Please. Go with May and find my brother. You promised me you would!"_

 _I did promise, didn't I?_

" _Yes you did. Go find the brother I had so long ago. May will show you the way."_

 _Will you still talk to me Chrissie?_

" _I will always be with you, Jordi. Always."_

 _That's all I needed to hear._

" _I love you Jordi."_

 _I love you too, Chrissie._

A presence settled down at the edge of Jordan's consciousness. It was Grace.

"Norman and May went out to the glade to see how everything was going," Grace told Jordan.

"I could use some help around the house, if you're willing." Grace wanted his help? Jordan pulled himself out of his stupor. Rising, he looked at Grace expectantly.

 _Just tell me what to do._

Grace had Blaziken wash, and then set him to preparing vegetables for lunch. Though Grace was still amazed at how Blaziken understood housekeeping and cooking, his surprises were becoming far too common to be unexpected. It didn't unnerve her at all to discover that he could iron Norman's shirts, or that he did it well. Blaziken's cleanliness and organization, compounded with his work ethic exhausted the supply of chores around the house rather quickly. Lastly, the two of them worked together to make a decadent lunch for the family.

"I'm glad to finally get some help around the house." Grace bantered.

"What with Norman working at the gym, and May running off to pretend she's a pokemon trainer, I swear this place never gets cleaned properly." Blaziken brought the vegetables he had sliced over to Grace, who was busy working a pie crust into a casserole dish.

"I hope you like chicken pot pie." Grace said.

"I know it's a little unseasonable, but we have all the ingredients and with your help, I can scratch one out before lunch."

 _Isn't that cannibalism?_ Jordan thought, surveying packages of chicken breasts. Following Jordan's gaze, Grace noticed the source of his discomfort.

"Oh…" Grace put a floured hand over her mouth in horror.

"I didn't mean, I mean I didn't know-" Jordan picked up the packet of meat, and stared at it. Taking it over to the cutting board, Jordan opened the packet, and began to clean and cut up the chicken breasts.

"Oh- Okay then." Grace said, grateful that the potential disaster had been averted.

...

May ran into the house, the smell of food cooking in the oven filled her nose. Frantic, May tore towards the kitchen, calling for her mother.

"Mom! Where's Blaziken?! He wasn't in the yard!" May charged into mother as she rounded the corner.

"May-"

"Mom! Did Blaziken leave? We need to find him!" May was almost crying.

"May-"

"Please mom, we-"

"MAY!" Grace practically had to shout over her daughter's hysteria. Blaziken walked out of the kitchen, a towel draped over his shoulder.

"Blaziken!" May said, astounded. Leaving her frazzled mother behind, May ran over to Blaziken, practically bowling him over with a hug. Blaziken looked apologetically over to Grace, who was too busy laughing to notice.

"May, let Blaziken go so he can breathe." Grace said, prying May's arms off of Blaziken. Grace was still smiling. Having seen the light in her daughter's eyes when Blaziken had entered the room shifted Grace's mood from frustrated to amused. May really did love that pokemon.

"May, where is your father?" Grace asked. May's face changed a bit, she looked worriedly over towards Blaziken.

"He, uh, had something he had to do with Professor Birch." May said hesitantly. Sensing a secret, Grace decided not to press.

"Well in that case, go get washed up and finish putting the dishes away. Blaziken already did all your other chores." Grace instructed her daughter.

"Mom had you do the dishes? Mommmm…" May groaned. Blaziken's eyes laughed, as he looking warmly down at May.

...

"May wasn't exaggerating." Norman told Will.

"It was a grave alright. The only thing missing was a twenty-one gun salute and the bagpipes."

Will put the Swellow's body in cold storage. He needed to prep his lab before he could perform the autopsy.

"I can't say that I'm surprised. I saw enough of Blaziken's behavior to rewrite everything we thought we knew about human-pokemon imprinting. I honestly didn't think a Blaziken had enough brain power to do perform a fraction of what yours does so naturally."

"Yeah." Norman sat down and rubbed his eyes.

"Norman, you look like shit. Get some sleep already." Will admonished.

"I will, later tonight. I want to try something."

"What? Sleeping? It's a fairly natural response to the body's necessities." Will joked.

"You got me thinking, Will."

"About the Blaziken?" Will asked.

"I'm going to try sleeping with it." Birch raised an eyebrow.

"You sure that's a good idea, Norman?"

"I need to try it." Norman said.

"You have a wife and child, man!"

"I'll be fine, I don't know why you're making such a big deal about it." Norman snapped.

"You know it's a little late for you to consider changing your sexual preference, oh... and bestiality is generally frowned upon." The Professor grinned.

"But hey, whatever makes you happy." Norman's response was to raise a middle finger.

"You know what I meant." Norman growled.

"Do you think it will work?" Will asked, becoming serious.

"Like I said, I have to try." Norman answered.

"What about May?" Norman looked at his friend, a smile played on his lips. Will sat back, waiting for Norman to explain.

"That Blaziken could be the best thing that ever happened to my daughter." Norman stated.

"You mean, besides the whole life saving thing?" Will asked.

"May's given me more reason to hope ever since Blaziken entered her life. I've never seen her so mature, or so confident. When it comes to that Blaziken, he really does bring out the best in my daughter." Norman said.

"You're not considering letting May bring Blaziken with her?" Will asked, wondering if Norman's pride in his daughter had clouded his judgement.

"I'm hoping Will. I'm hoping she can." Norman said, smiling.

...

Norman sat down at the deck table. Blaziken was seated next to him. It was good to see that Grace had managed to pull him out of his depression. Even so, the bird looked exhausted. Norman wondered why he hadn't noticed earlier. He had assumed the weariness had developed as result of Blaziken's battle with the Swellow. Now knowing what Norman knew about Blaziken's night terrors, Norman could no longer pass those bruised eyelids or slumped shoulders off as battle fatigue. Blaziken had likely fought the Swellow in such a condition. The fact he had managed to win the battle in such a state was a testament to Blaziken's unbelievable will.

 _If he's that strong half dead, how much more powerful will he be when he's fully recovered?_ Norman thought. They might just find out tomorrow. It all depended on if his plan worked or not. Norman was exhausted, both emotionally and physically. He couldn't remember a month in his life he had fought back tears as much as he had these past two days. Carrying the Swellow's corpse from the glade to Will's lab had taken it's toll on his sleepless body. Yet Norman refused to take a nap. The more tired he was, the longer he would sleep. The longer Norman would sleep, the longer Blaziken could rest. Or so Norman hoped.

Grace and May brought out the early evening meal. Rather than do a lunch without Norman, Grace had decided to up the ante by expanding tonight's menu and planning dinner early. May, upon discovering her mother had put Blaziken to work doing the tasks May had neglected, had promptly put Blaziken out on the deck to relax while May handled the new meal plans and clean up with her mother. Just another example of how Blaziken had changed his daughter for the better, Norman decided. Though Norman doubted that Blaziken had minded assisting around the house, May was clearly scandalized to find out that Grace had given May's hero the auspicious task of ironing Norman's shirts. Blaziken had done a good job of it too, from what Norman had observed.

The chicken pot pie was served with a salad and strawberry tarts. The quantity of food was far beyond the amount that would normally be served for two meals. Digging in to this sumptuous banquet, Norman turned to his daughter, who had insisted on sitting next to Blaziken. Jamming tarts in her mouth with all the civility of a Garbodor, May's smile betrayed nothing of the stress she had experienced the past few days. Yet she had changed profoundly in her attempt to prove herself worthy of Blaziken's loyalty. Even with a mouth so full of sweets that she could hardly close her lips, Norman was astounded at May's newfound maturity. Grace must have felt the same way, for she neglected to administer her customary head tap.

The four of them lingered over the meal, enjoying each other's presence. Sitting in the setting sun they exchanged stories, mostly embarrassing tales from May's childhood. Norman and his family basked in the moment. Tomorrow was the day. Tomorrow Norman would have his answers. Tomorrow, he knew, was the day May headed out on her journey. Whether May left with Blaziken, or a pokemon that Norman would catch for her, was dependent on the answers Norman received.

At long last it was time for bed. Norman had made it clear tonight that May was to sleep inside. Grace was still in the dark to his plan, and showed a certain level of surprise when Norman procured a sleeping bag and made his way into the yard.

"I'll be sleeping outside tonight." Norman stated the obvious. While Grace may have been surprised by his declaration, she knew her husband had something planned. Blaziken however, was staggered. Norman set a foam mat underneath his sleeping bag.

"It's been along time since I slept under the stars with my pokemon." He told Blaziken.

"Hell, I haven't done it since before May was born." Blaziken looked at Norman curiously. Sighing, Norman decided to explain his idea.

"You haven't slept a wink for quite some time, have you?" Norman asked. Shaking his head, Blaziken looked down at the ground.

"Well, I think I know how to prevent your night terrors. Are you willing to try?" Norman asked. Blaziken looked up. Doubt clouded his eyes.

"Blaziken, I want you to go with May. I really do. I know it would be good for May, and I can't help but think you would benefit from it as well." Norman said.

"But I need to know that you can make the journey. You are going to need to sleep. And I think I know how you can sleep without succumbing to your nightmares."

Blaziken looked at Norman in stunned disbelief.

"I trust you with May. I know you wouldn't hurt her. I'm not worried about that. What I am worried about, is you." Norman explained.

"May has changed a lot since you two met, but despite that, May is still inexperienced. And around her, accidents are just waiting to happen. I know what you would risk to protect her. I don't want either one of you hurt, and to eliminate some of the chance of mishaps, you need to be at your best. You need to trust me. You need to trust yourself. Do you understand?"

Blaziken's eyes had gone from surprised to denial to a soft acceptance. Looking at Norman calmly, Blaziken nodded his head. Norman crawled into his sleeping bag, and looked up at the stars.

"I should do this more often. I bet Slaking misses this as much as I do." Norman said, feeling slightly guilty for not having relived his memories with his oldest companion.

"I remember when he was just a little Slakoth, you would never believe the sheer amount of trouble that lazy son of bitch got us into." Norman said fondly. Blaziken listened to Norman's reminiscence. Somehow Norman's voice soothed him, driving Blaziken's fear of sleep to the edge of his mind. Maybe Norman was right. Maybe he could sleep tonight. The thought of being able to travel with May filled Jordan with hope. His eyelids, all to happy to close, dimmed his thoughts. Jordan slipped into a deep sleep.

Chapter 14: The First Step Home

Norman woke to the sound of birds singing. Judging from the slant of the sun, it was past midday.

"I slept too much." Norman groaned, rubbing his eyes. Stretching with a yawn, Norman looked over to where Blaziken had been sleeping. A warm glee rose within Norman, making him chuckle silently. Blaziken was still asleep, his beak was resting on his crossed talons. He looked at peace.

"It worked." Norman whispered.

"Will, you're a genius." Pulling himself out of his sleeping bag, Norman looked to the house. Grace and May were watching the two of them from the deck. Heading over to his wife and child with a smile broken by a yawn, Norman leaned down to kiss Grace.

"Sleep well, love?" She asked.

"Never better. You?" Norman asked.

"It was cold." Grace shrugged.

"Oh-ho..." Norman snuck back in for another kiss. May made a gagging sound behind them.

"How did you sleep, May?" Norman asked his daughter.

"She didn't." Grace said.

"Not until she came out here this morning and crashed in the hammock. She woke up only about half an hour before you."

"Daddy, does this mean-?" May asked. Norman nodded, smiling.

"Yes May, it does." Norman said. Grace grabbed his shirt and roughly dragged Norman down for another kiss. A much longer kiss. May couldn't even retch at her parent's behavior. She was too happy. Getting up from the hammock, May rushed towards Blaziken.

"May, let him sleep!" Grace said in an urgent whisper. May ignored her, and quietly approached Blaziken. Laying down in front of him, May ran a finger down Blaziken's beak. Blaziken's eyelids fluttered, and his talon reached out. Cupping his talon in one hand, May traced the scales of his palm with her other hand. He was so beautiful when he slept. Blaziken's face was free of the strain it bore when he was awake.

"I wish I could keep you this happy." May whispered to him. Blaziken nuzzled the grass.

"Maybe I can." May smiled.

 _Chrissie..._

Jordan's eyes opened. He thought he had heard his sister's voice telling him to be happy. Looking into May's blue eyes, he couldn't feel much else.

 _May…_ Extending a talon forward, Jordan cupped her face.

 _How do you make me feel like this? I thought I would never happy again…_

May smiled at him, rubbing her cheek against his palm.

"Good morning to you too, Blaziken." May said. Rising, Jordan could hardly believe it. It was daylight. He had gone to sleep last night and had woken well past daybreak, not to a nightmare, but to May and her smile.

 _I slept… peacefully…_ Jordan looked up at the house's deck, where Grace and Norman sat on the swinging bench. Norman beamed down at him. Grace rested her head against Norman's shoulder, a smile on her face.

 _Thank you._ Jordan said to Norman.

 _You were right. I don't know how, but you did it._

"Come on you sleepyheads, let's get you two breakfast." Grace said. Norman rose from the deck, and beckoned Blaziken into the house. Pushing Blaziken towards the house, May giggled as Blaziken stumbled to get going.

...

Jordan stood alongside May. He had taken her pack, and slung it over his shoulders. May was giving her mother and father tearful hugs.

"Come on May," Grace told her daughter.

"You've been waiting for this day since you could talk. Don't cry now, or I'll never stop." Grace warned in a weak voice. Norman stood by, and though his face didn't show a hint of it, he was pretty torn up inside.

"I'm sorry..." May choked.

"I just didn't think it would be this difficult to say goodbye."

"You're not saying goodbye, May." Norman took his daughter in his arms and pulled her into a tight embrace.

"You will always have a home here. You can always come back. Now get out into that big old world and show them what you can do."

"Daddy…" May pulled herself together. Norman released her from his embrace, and gently pushed her towards Jordan. Walking with his daughter, Norman turned May over to Jordan.

"The same goes for you." Norman told Jordan.

"Take good care of my daughter for me." Jordan felt a surge of emotion. Extending a talon to Norman, Jordan looked him in the eyes.

 _I will. I promise you._ He told Norman, the handshake suddenly turning into an embrace.

 _Thank you Norman. Thank you Grace. Thank you for giving me a family. Thank you for giving me a second chance at life. I will keep May safe._

"Now get out of here, both of you." Norman said sternly.

"I have to figure out what do with myself now that I'm not going to be there to get May out of trouble." May slapped her father's elbow, laughing. Turning to leave, May and Blaziken headed down the road. They both paused at the gate. Jordan placed a talon onto the wall.

 _I will remember this, always._ Looking at May with serene eyes, Jordan felt his love for her well within his chest.

 _This is where you pulled me out of the dark, May. This is where you saved me. This is where you took me into your world and showed me a different path. Thank you, May._

May took his talon in her hand.

"Come on." May said softly.

"This is only the beginning." Smiling, May led Jordan away from Littleroot, and towards the blue horizon.


	2. Section 2

Chapter 15: A Rough Start, A Success to Communicate

It had been two hours since May and Jordan had passed the gates of Littleroot. For two hours they had been walking in relative silence towards Oldale town. May and Jordan had both overcome the majority of the sorrow that had been born of their leaving Littleroot. They had yet to see another soul, human or pokemon on their journey thus far. No sooner had they begun feeling the oppressive loneliness of their empty world than the inevitable happened:

"You're a trainer right? I challenge you to a pokemon battle!" A youngster shouted in the distance.

Next thing Jordan knew, he was squaring off against a Poochyena.

 _A pup and his trainer. This shouldn't be too hard._ Jordan fell into a familiar stance. May was a fair distance behind him, looking somewhat nervous.

 _C'mon May, I could take these things when I was human, have some faith._

"Poochyena! Tackle that giant chicken!" The youngster shouted.

 _I'll show you a chicken, punk._ Jordan thought. The Poochyena tucked it's head in and charged towards Jordan.

"Blaziken, scratch attack!" May shouted.

 _A WHAT!?_ Did Jordan just hear what he thought May had said?

 _A 'scratch attack?' Seriously?!_ Poochyena dove at Jordan. Against his better judgement, Jordan indulged May. Swinging his talons in an upwards thrust, Jordan caught the Poochyena by the collar and dragged his sizable claws up the Poochyena's face. The momentum of his swipe sent Poochyena into the brush. Yelping as it landed, Poochyena scurried back to it's trainer.

"So you wanna play hardball, huh?" The youngster growled.

 _Yes. Yes I do._ Jordan threw May a look.

"Then try Dustox!" shouted the youngster, throwing another pokeball. A giant purple and green moth appeared.

"Dustox! Poison sting!" The youngster howled.

 _Are you people making this shit up as you go along? May?_ Jordan looked to his trainer for instruction.

 _Please for the love of God, don't say-_

"Scratch that bug into ribbons Blaziken!" May hollered.

 _-Scratch…_ Jordan ignored her. He anticipated Dustox's dive, and waited for the opportune moment.

"Blaziken!" May shouted, terrified. The Dustox was flying straight for him, and Blaziken wasn't even moving.

 _Relax, May. I know what I'm doing._ Jordan's right ankle burst into flame. Pivoting on his left foot while raising his right, Blaziken nimbly sidestepped the Dustox, and dropped his right foot on it. The moth went down under Jordan's foot, and was pinned between Jordan and the ground.

 _If you have a code for defeat with your trainer, I suggest you use it now._ Jordan warned the pokemon, pressing on Dustox with his foot and cranking up the flames. Dustox shrieked.

"Call off your Blaziken! I surrender!" The youngster cried out desperately.

"Blaziken!" May sounded worried. Jordan lifted his foot off of the moth. Dustox was slightly singed, but otherwise unharmed. Disappearing into his trainer's pokeball, Dustox left the battle.

"You crazy bitch! Get control of your pokemon! Someone could get hurt-"

Blaziken dashed in front of the youngster, his beak a few inches from the kid's face.

 _Call her a bitch again, punk. I dare you._ Flames sputtered in Blaziken's nostrils, and his eyes conveyed pure loathing.

 _C'mon tough guy. I'm waiting. You lost. Now lose with dignity._ Jordan snorted at him, blowing smoke into the youngster's eyes.

"Blaziken! Don't!" May cried out, horrified at his behavior.

 _May, this little shit just insulted you because he couldn't win. Do you think I'm gonna let that go?_ Jordan thought, looking back at May.

"Blaziken, please stop!" May shouted. There were tears in her eyes.

 _Whoa… Okay then…_ Jordan thought as he turned back to the youngster, who was bawling his eyes out.

 _Okay… yeah, I definitely overreacted there._ Jordan thought, remembering that he was dealing with a kid. Flicking the youngster on the forehead, Jordan headed back towards May.

 _Just watch your mouth kid._ Jordan thought, leaving the youngster behind.

"Don't ever do that again!" May pounded her fists off of Jordan's chest. "You scared me half to death! I thought you were going to hurt him!"

 _Oh…_

"And why didn't you just scratch Dustox?! Why didn't you obey me?!" May shouted at Jordan.

 _May, what do you know about combat? I'm a bloody 6th dan of mixed martial arts and trapped in the body of a giant flaming bird! And you command me to use a 'scratch attack?' Really?_ Jordan had gone from apologetic to flat out scandalized. Scratching was for cats and girls. Jordan used his entire body as weapon, and had never felt the need to resort to a 'scratch attack.'

May shrank beneath his glare, remembering his incredulous expression when she first commanded Blaziken to use a 'scratch attack.'

"Blaziken, I-" May started, her father's words echoing in her ears.

" _Blaziken is too much pokemon for a novice trainer,"_ Norman had said, " _You won't be able to command him or keep him satisfied."_

They had just started their journey together, and Norman's prediction about her inexperience was already coming true.

"I'm sorry." May said silently, looking at the ground. It was her fault. Blaziken was a powerful and skilled combatant. And May had no idea what he was capable of, or how to deploy Blaziken's skills.

"I didn't think-" A talon lifted her chin. Looking up into Blaziken's eyes, she saw an apology. Blaziken knelt to May's level.

 _No May. I'm the one who should be sorry. I have no right to worry you like that._ Jordan looked May in her startled eyes.

 _Just please don't ask me to 'scratch' again._

"Blaziken… I am sorry." May said to Jordan.

"I'm sorry that I don't know what you can do. I'm sorry that I'm inexperienced. I need to learn. Please, Blaziken… be patient with me."

Jordan rose, lifting May's chin as he did.

 _It's okay May. I will obey you, but if things look like there going to get out of hand, I might have to assume control._ Jordan tried to tell her. Despite his attempt at making amends, May still seemed distraught. She couldn't make eye contact with Jordan. Taking his talons off of May, Jordan awaited her command, staring at the ground.

"I suppose… we should carry on." May said quietly, half-heartedly kicking at the dirt. May turned and walked down the road. Blaziken waited for May to get a little distance, then followed her. The guilt had returned.

 _I know that I'm new to this,_ May thought, _So why am I so depressed? We won._ It was a hollow victory though. The fight had just proven to May how little she knew about training. She had never considered Blaziken's feelings about taking orders from a rookie.

 _I know I'll get better, but…_ What May wanted right now was Blaziken's respect. May didn't know if she would get that respect if she didn't learn fast. Blaziken was keeping his distance. He was probably still frustrated with her.

…

Jordan looked at May's back. He hadn't meant to come across so brutally. His indignity at being commanded to 'scratch' his opponent was nothing more than pettiness. He of all people should have realized what pettiness could do to people. May might not have known anything about combat, but under her command that last battle had ended far better than the other two on Jordan's track record. One had ended the battling career of a Manectric. The other had left Jordan with a grave to dig.

 _She's right. All I did was show off. And now she's ashamed of me. I need to work with her. I may know how to fight, but this pokemon business, it's unlike anything I've done in the past. Communication between trainers and their pokemon seems to keep everyone from getting hurt. She may be inexperienced, but then again so am I._

Jordan looked at his talons. Though he had have never considered using his fingernails in battle before, his sharp black claws could be used as formidable weapons. May had known that, even if his martial upbringing had trained him against it.

 _I really should listen to her. She sees things that I ignore. The thing is, I still don't know what my limits are. I haven't felt pushed that far yet._ Jordan kept his distance, not wanting to upset May any further.

They continued down the road like that, until yet another random travelling trainer challenged them. These people were everywhere.

"Come on! I want you to see my cute Zigzagoon!" The blonde lass begged. May hesitated. Jordan walked up and put his talon on May's shoulder. She looked up at him.

 _Come on. Let's try this again._ Jordan told her with his eyes. May's eyes hardened. She nodded.

 _That's my girl._ Jordan thought.

"You're on!" May shouted to the lass. Jordan walked between May and the lass. The lass threw her pokeball.

"Go get'em Zigzagoon!" The lass shouted. Jordan observed the drama around him. Half of pokemon battling seemed to be showmanship. The other half was actual fighting.

 _What a crazy world we live in._ Jordan thought. He awaited May's command.

"Zigzagoon! Hit'em with a quick attack!" The lass shouted. The Zigzagoon dashed at Jordan at a speed that couldn't been normal.

"Blaziken use a…" May paused, trying to think of a move that would satisfy Blaziken's combat style. The Zigzagoon smashed into Blaziken. Blaziken just stood there and took it.

"That's it Zigzagoon! Quick, use a tackle attack!" The lass shouted. May locked up. Why wasn't Blaziken fighting back? The Zigzagoon slammed into Blaziken again. He didn't even move to defend himself.

 _Come on, May… I'm waiting…_ Jordan thought, watching the Zigzagoon wind up for another attack.

"Ha! It's not even fighting back! Knock that weakling to the ground, Zigzagoon!" The lass shouted, practically dancing on the spot.

Jordan looked May in the eyes.

 _Give me a goddamn order, May!_ Jordan thought angrily. May snapped out of her stupor. She had to give a command!

"Blaziken, use a fire punch!" May shouted at Jordan.

 _A 'fire punch,' huh? Corny, but I like it._ Jordan sighted the charging Zigzagoon. Flames danced along Jordan's wrist. The Zigzagoon lept. Jordan swung his fist into the airborne Zigzagoon. At the moment of contact Jordan's entire forearm erupted violently in flames, consuming the Zigzagoon in a torrent of fire. The Zigzagoon was thrown back into the dirt.

"Alright! Blaziken finish that turd off with a double kick!" Shouted May, a sudden confidence overtaking her.

 _Uhh, May? I think one 'fire punch' was enough…_ Jordan thought. The Zigzagoon wasn't getting back up. Jordan nudged it tentatively with his toe twice.

 _Does that count as a 'double kick?'_

"My poor Zigzagoon!" The lass ran up to collect her unconscious pokemon.

 _Oh boy…_

"He's out cold!" The lass said, looking at her Zigzagoon. "Your Blaziken is pretty strong!" Jordan was stunned. She wasn't angry?

"Oh… Yeah, I guess he is." said May, returning from her battle high.

"Wow, he's so cool! I want one!" Said the lass, grabbing Jordan by his crest.

"You braided his hair! That's so cuuute!" The lass informed May, dragging Jordan down to her level.

 _Uh, May… A little help here?_ Jordan looked at his trainer wistfully. May however, was too busy making a new friend to notice.

"You should have seen his braids when I put flowers in them! He looked flat out adorable!" May said.

 _May, really? Did you have to tell her that?_

"He lets you put flowers in his braids? That's so sweet!" The lass giggled.

"I know!" said May, "I want to try bells next!"

 _WHAT AM I TO YOU WOMAN!? A FRICKEN DOLL?_ Jordan thought in horror.

"He could make that look soooo good! I bet if you painted his nails-"

 _Okay, I'm officially freaked out. You two can stop talking any time now._ Jordan cringed, still held prisoner by the lass. May and her new friend continued to talk animately about decorating Jordan, completely oblivious to his discomfort.

Chapter 16: A Less than Friendly Encounter

May and Jordan settled in for the night. Jordan started the fire with the flames on his wrists, making the matches in the backpack redundant. May had gone off to gather water, leaving Jordan to prepare the campsite. Clearing stones and sticks from the driest and most level location Jordan could find, he unravelled May's sleeping bag. Looking to the skies, Jordan noticed rain clouds in the distance.

 _Wish she had a tent._ Jordan wasn't worried about a little rain affecting him too much. His body could radiate intense heat on command. May however, was susceptible to the cold and wet. The last thing Jordan wanted was May catching an illness on their first night out.

May had returned, and from the look of it, had taken bath in the stream she had drawn water from. Jordan took the the kettle May had used to carry water to the camp, and placed it on the fire. Taking a swig of water for himself, Jordan set down to cooking their dinner. It was nothing fancy, mostly pre seasoned rice and beans, but after several miles walk and two battles it was downright delicious.

"I think we covered nine miles today." May said as she observed their map, "It's not a lot, but we're only another five miles from Oldale Town." Filling May's bowl with more food, Jordan once again looked to the skies. Those rain clouds had Jordan nervous. He would carry May to Oldale tonight, but with an apparent swarm of trainers, Jordan didn't dare risk the roads. Jordan knew it was just a matter of time before they came across something more powerful than him.

May dug into the food Jordan had provided, eating with the same ill mannered gusto she had displayed at her parent's home. Jordan sat back, smiling at May. Jordan found May's lack of etiquette highly amusing. Perhaps it was Jordan's expression, but May turned slightly red and began to eat a little more slowly. Swallowing her food, May spoke to Jordan.

"Two battles today, and we've already improved on our teamwork. I was a little worried in our first match, but everything turned out okay by the second fight." May beamed at Jordan.

"You really were incredible out there, Blaziken."

 _May, those battles were farces. When we go up against more skilled opponents I'm going to be hard pressed for victory. We need to iron out our communication because I'm going to need you to watch my back._ Jordan thought. May however, was too enamoured with their successes to even think about losing.

"I want to try catching a pokemon tomorrow. Get you a partner. Will you help me, Blaziken?" May asked Jordan.

 _Of course I will, May. It's not a bad idea._ Jordan nodded. They were really starting the pokemon training now. May finished her meal, and basked in the warmth of the fire.

"Blaziken…" Jordan turned to his ward, noting the softness in her voice.

"I just wanted to say… Thank you. I… I wouldn't have been able to leave Littleroot if you hadn't been at my side. I didn't think saying goodbye would be so hard." May's eyes watered as she remembered her parents. Jordan threw an arm around May's shoulders, pulling her towards him. Resting his beak atop her head, Jordan offered what comfort he could. May tensed, and then sank into the bristles of his chest.

"Thank you, Blaziken."

 _I wish I could tell you how grateful I am to you May. I wish I could speak. I could even keep the feathers and the beak if only I could tell you, 'thank you.'_ Jordan and May sat together until the sun had set. Listening to birdsong give way to the peeping of frogs, May started to fall asleep. Lifting her gently, Jordan tucked her into her sleeping bag. As Jordan settled down by the fire, a respectable distance from May, he knew he was going to sleep tonight. Just being able to hold May like a sibling was an experience Jordan thought he had lost forever.

Waking to a foggy and chilled morning, Jordan quickly rekindled the fire. Leaving the still sleeping May alone, Jordan headed towards the stream to draw water for breakfast and washing. Jordan's eyes detected fish in the shallows of the stream. Placing himself in the fishes' blind spot, being sure to keep his shadow from falling across the water, Jordan slowly sank his talons into the water. Carefully moving his talons behind the oblivious fish, Jordan used the hand catching method he had perfected as a child in the rivers around Glavisdale. Jamming his talons into the fish's gills, Jordan pulled the fish free of the water and tossed it's body onto the bank. Moving further upstream, Jordan continued his primeval angling until he had captured a suitable haul of fish for himself and May. Returning to his wash and collecting water to boil, Jordan cleaned his catch and headed back to camp.

May was still asleep in her bag. The fire had burned down to hot coals. Adding a little kindling to keep the coals hot, Jordan began to boil the water for tea and prepackaged oats. Rummaging in the backpack, Jordan found oil, salt, and pepper to season the fish with. In a matter of minutes, the fish were searing on sticks over the hot coals, their aroma enticing May from her slumber. Waking with a smile, May dragged herself over to the fire where Jordan maintained their breakfast.

"You caught fish? How long have you been up?" May said, looking worried. Jordan looked up at her, well rested and at peace.

 _I slept well, May. I just don't need as much as you do._ The worry faded from May's face.

"An early bird, huh? I'm just glad you're not cooking worms." May said jokingly.

 _Ha ha. Your hair is a sight for sore eyes, sleepyhead._ Jordan said, running a talon through May's bedraggled brown locks. May giggled and ducked under his talon. Grabbing a brush and using some of the unfiltered water, May set about the time consuming task of making herself presentable.

They dined on the fish and oats. With what little seasonings they had, river fish could only taste so good. Neither May nor Jordan would complain though. Lightly seasoned fish was better than simple morning oats. After their breakfast, the two of them broke camp and prepared for the next leg of their journey.

"What kind of pokemon do you think we will find, Blaziken?" May wondered excitedly, "I'll take anything that isn't a bug, but I want you to decide on what kind of partner you want. You and I are going to do this together."

 _We'll just have to see what we come across May. I've got some pretty high standards for something I'm going to consider a partner._ Jordan was wary about May's expectations. After the events of last night, Jordan wouldn't be surprised in the least if she choose a pokemon based off of it's appeal, rather than its prowess.

"Now where to start..." May said looking about, "How about over there!" May ran off into the brush, leaving Jordan to make up the lost distance. May didn't have to look very far. A short trek into the brush and a pack of Zigzagoons scuttled off into the tall grass.

"Awww, we need to be faster!" May said, turning to Jordan who had just caught up.

 _Or more patient, May. Subterfuge will serve us better than a brazen entry._ Jordan thought.

"Come on, let's go after them!" May shouted as she charged off into the grass.

 _Or not…_

May ran through the grass, the sounds of pokemon scattering through the foliage preceded her.

"Where are you?" May muttered as she pushed through the grass. Something caught May's leg, tripping her.

"Whoa!" May cried as she hit the ground. Pulling herself up, May looked to what had caused her fall. It was a stump. A mottled stump with smooth sides that tapered down into…

"Are those feet?!" May started as the stump turned to look at her.

"BLAZIKEN!" May screamed. Something thudded next to May, and lifted her off her feet. May found herself being pushed behind a red feathered back. It was Blaziken. Jordan examined his opponent. It was a giant acorn with eyes and feet.

 _What on earth…_ Jordan thought. A clicking sound behind alerted him to May's activities.

"Seedot, the Acorn pokemon." The pokedex said.

"Normally found hanging in trees, Seedot is notorious for startling pokemon that pass beneath it by dropping from the tree's branches."

"Okay Blaziken, go easy on it. I want to catch it." May whispered from behind Jordan. Jordan approached the Seedot warily. The pokedex hadn't mentioned anything about Seedot's fighting style, meaning Jordan was going to have to discover what it was capable of. The Seedot broke into a run, heading straight for Jordan. Jordan could see why the pokedex had failed to mention Seedot's combat style. It had none.

Stopping the Seedot require nothing more than Jordan lifting his foot to hold it off. Looking at May with an exasperated expression, Jordan waited for May to throw her pokeball. May however was looking at the Seedot somewhat skeptically.

"I don't know if I want a Seedot…" May said. Sighing, Jordan removed his foot, allowing the Seedot to fall on his face. Putting Seedot back on it's feet, Jordan turned and followed May.

 _Scratch one potential ally._ Jordan thought, looking back at the Seedot. The Seedot watched them go, curious as to what had just happened. When May and Jordan disappeared into the grass, the Seedot hesitated, and then followed them.

May and Jordan left the brush and returned to the road. After their run in with the Seedot, all of the other pokemon had simply vanished, leaving them without much reason to continue searching. They headed towards Oldale town, the shadow of last night's rainstorms catching up to them. It had just begun to drizzle when a group of cyclists appeared on the horizon. As the group got closer, they began flagging down May and Jordan. Skidding on the rear tire of his bike, the lead cyclist turned to May.

"Great weather we're having. Care for a pokemon battle?" He asked May pleasantly.

 _I had no idea trainers were so numerous._ Jordan thought.

 _How many battles will it take just to get to Oldale town?_ Far from being annoyed however, Jordan was looking forward to a fight. Taking his place in front of May, Jordan awaited the cyclist's move.

"Go, Mienfoo!" Shouted the cyclist in the normal fanfare. A red and yellow bipedal rodent appeared, drawing itself into a stance Jordan recognised.

 _Ah, an artist._ Jordan thought,

 _Let's see what you know._

"Mienfoo! Show 'em your karate chop!" The Mienfoo launched itself at Jordan.

"Blaziken! Go for the defense!" May called out, wanting to observe the Mienfoo's battle style. It was a command Jordan was only to happy to comply with. The Mienfoo was fast, but Jordan was faster. Deflecting his opponent's first strike, Jordan followed up with a successful block of the second attack, Mienfoo paused, awaiting Jordan's move.

 _Come on._ Jordan told the Mienfoo as he backed up.

 _I haven't gotten a good spar in a long time._

 _We're not sparring! We're battling!_ Shouted the Mienfoo in a voice that was decidedly female. Leaping into the air at a height Jordan would have never expected for her diminutive size, Mienfoo somersaulted and attempted to kick the surprised Jordan in the back of the head. Fortunately, Mienfoo's fancy somersault costed her dearly. Giving Jordan the time to overcome his surprise and evade, Mienfoo missed her target, landed and pivoted to face him.

 _That was foolish._ Jordan told Mienfoo.

 _You could have landed that blow if you weren't so intent on showing off._

 _I'll show you some showing off!_ Mienfoo shouted, throwing herself at Jordan, who sidestepped. Mienfoo nimbly reversed her momentum and swung her fist at Jordan. Jordan caught the fist, and threw Mienfoo's arm out, unbalancing her. Dropping to his talons, Jordan swung his legs out hard, attempting to sweep Mienfoo's legs out from underneath her. Leaping into the air Mienfoo dodged his sweep.

 _Ha, you missed!_ Mienfoo taunted him. Swinging his legs full circle, Jordan pushed himself off of the ground with his talons, using the momentum of his legs to catapult into the air. Catching Mienfoo in mid leap with his foot, Jordan wrapped his toes around the little weasel. Landing solely on his other foot, Jordan straightened out the leg with Mienfoo hanging from it.

 _You want to end this now?_ Jordan asked Mienfoo. A sharp pain in his toe was the answer. Mienfoo had bitten him. Tossing Mienfoo in the air with an upwards thrust of his leg, Jordan landed on his injured foot, spun on it, and kicked the descending Mienfoo with his other leg, releasing a burst of flames from his ankle. Mienfoo went airborne again, before crashing into the ground. With Mienfoo burned, frightened, and thoroughly beaten, the battle concluded. Going over to the crash site, Jordan pulled the stunned Mienfoo to her feet.

 _Take it easy kid._ Jordan told Mienfoo, dusting off her back.

 _Try not to be so predictable next time._ Mienfoo's eyes watered, and she pushed Jordan away.

 _Whatever._ Looking angrily away from Jordan, Mienfoo crossed her arms. Jordan smiled. Human or pokemon, children always thought they knew everything.

"Dang, don't think you should take your Blaziken to the big leagues? He is _good._ " The cyclist told May.

"You think so?" May asked, flattered.

"I wouldn't really know. It's only my second day as a trainer."

"You mean this is only your second day as a trainer? How on earth did you get such a powerful pokemon to obey you?" The cyclist was amazed.

"Ummm… It's a long story." May said nervously. May really didn't want to go into detail about how she a Blaziken had met. It was slightly embarrassing for her to tell that story to a stranger. May averted her eyes, looking into the grass she had recently left. A pair of eyes stared back.

"I bet it is! Seriously though, you should consider the pokemon gyms." The cyclist drew May's startled gaze back to him.

"I think your Blaziken could do really well there!" The cyclist said enthusiastically.

"Oh, well- I've thought about it…" May looked back into the grass. The eyes were gone. The drizzle suddenly became a downpour.

"Crap! C'mon guys, let's get out of this storm!" The group of cyclists took off with Mienfoo hanging from their leader's bike.

"Hey, wait!" May called out after them, but the cyclists were well out of earshot. Blaziken strode up next to her.

"Well, I guess we're going to have to find cover from this storm ourselves, then." May told Blaziken, who nodded.

"You did really well, as usual." May said, putting a hand on Blaziken's shoulder. Blaziken looked down at her, his calm eyes slightly troubled.

"What's wrong?" May asked.

 _It's nothing, May._ Jordan thought, looking at his talons.

 _Nothing important._

Watching some of the old sadness fill his eyes, May took Jordan's talons in her hands.

"Come on," May spoke gently, "Let's find a dry place to get out of this rain."

 _I wasn't a very good human._ Jordan thought miserably, _I guess I shouldn't be surprised that I make a better pokemon._ It troubled him. More than anything, Jordan wanted to be human again. Now though, he realized that his life had massively improved since his becoming a pokemon. May had found him. She had taken Jordan back into a world he had betrayed years ago and longed for since it's loss. May had made him feel loved and welcomed in place he had no right to be in.

 _May, if I became the human I was before, would you still care about me?_ It was less a question of May's compassion, and more a question of Jordan's past worth. He had been a wreck before being made into pokemon, and his character had only improved since his transformation. Kato had once said that every failure was a lesson on how to achieve success. Had Jordan's failure as a human being been the reason for his transformation? He'd certainly fared better as a pokemon than he had as a human.

 _So was it a wish granted? Has everything that's happened to me been fated to bring me down so far that I had no choice but to accept help? Is this, all of this, a blessing in disguise?_

His transformation. His past mysteriously erased from the minds of the people of Glavisdale. His mother's death, the living reminder to Jordan's sins ending, releasing him from his masochistic thirst for punishment. The agonizing dreams that plagued him so fiercely that he would rather die than suffer their torments. The person who came into his life who possessed the power to take all that pain away. Were all of these things the result of divine intervention? Was all of it imposed for the betterment of Jordan as an individual?

Jordan couldn't believe it. There had to be a less elaborate means of granting his wish.

 _Maybe it's a mixed bag,_ Jordan thought, _Maybe I'm being punished on the road to redemption. Or maybe someone was so disgusted with me being human that they changed that, and everything else is a product of random chance and circumstance._

Thinking of May and what she'd done for him, and what he could do for her as a pokemon, Jordan wasn't sure if he wanted to be human again.

May knew Blaziken was suffering. Something was eating at him again. Looking towards her pokemon, May felt helpless. If only she could understand him better, she was sure that that they could overcome his pain together. Whatever had happened in Blaziken's past, it seemed it would always come back to haunt him.

"Blaziken…" May said sadly. Blaziken looked at her, even in his loss she could see the care Blaziken had for her in the softness of his eyes.

"I… I just… I wish I could hear you. I wish I could free you." May had said those words with the utmost sincerity. They had come straight from her heart. Blaziken's eyes widened and his sorrow became overwhelming. He stopped walking. In the rain, it was impossible to tell if those were tears or if it was just water running down his face. But Blaziken's sorrow held his gaze on the ground, unable to look May in the eyes. Running back to him, May pulled his beak against her shoulder. Wrapping her arms around him, she supported Blaziken as he had supported her before. Slowly, Blaziken raised his arms, and returned her embrace, drawing them together.

"I love you, Blaziken." May whispered in his ear. Blaziken's embrace tightened. A low, quiet, mournful warble emanated from him

 _I… I love you too, May._ Jordan said with all of his heart.

The two of them huddled beneath a bridge. Though technically the last place Jordan would have wanted to seek shelter in torrential rains, It was the only form of cover they could find. Jordan found enough driftwood beneath the bridge to start a fire, warming his soaked ward. They were going to need more dry wood if they intended to keep the fire going, and judging from the chattering of May's teeth, keeping the fire hot was Jordan's first priority.

Leaving May near the fire, Jordan walked off into the surrounding woodlands, looking for dry logs to burn.

 _I do love her._ Jordan thought. _I don't think I could feel anything else for her. She's practically like a sister to me now. Oh, Chrissie… what am I going to do?_ Selecting a sizable stick, Jordan felt for it's dampness. Finding it satisfactory, Jordan continued to seek more kindling.

 _I still don't know if this is all a miracle, but when she held me…_ Jordan still felt deeply depressed about his predicament, but when May had told him those soft words…

 _It's worth it._ Jordan looked at his dirty talon. He didn't know if he could ever accept his fate, but May had accepted him. And that was enough for Jordan.

 _Anyways, it's not like I've given up on being human again,_ Jordan closed his talon and walked forward.

 _I just need to-_ Something fell towards him from the trees, startling Jordan. Jordan didn't have time to think, he had just enough sense to react.

...

Seedot hung from his tree, watching the Blaziken from earlier. Blaziken had stooped down to pick up another stick, then paused and looked at his talon. Standing there for what seemed like forever, Blaziken just stared at his talon.

 _Come on,_ Thought Seedot.

 _Just a little further. Stop looking at your talon and take another step forward._ Seedot had followed the peculiar Blaziken and the strange human to the man made road. Seedot had watched the Blaziken fight, and had seen his prowess. Following Blaziken and his trainer further, Seedot had positioned himself in a branch ahead of Blaziken's trail. Seedot couldn't think of a better target to frighten.

 _Come on big guy,_ Seedot waited impatiently.

 _Let's see the big bad Blaziken run back to his trainer with his tail between his legs. Scared of little ol'e Seedot. Come on, move._ Seedot thought gleefully. At long last, Blaziken put down his talon and shifted his gaze towards the woodlands beneath Seedot.

 _That's it. Come on, just another step._ The Blaziken stepped forward, and took the fateful step.

 _Perfect._ Seedot fell from his branch.

 _Surprise asshole!_

Blaziken looked up, but he didn't run. Crouching back, Blaziken wound up a fist faster than Seedot could blink.

 _Oh shit!_ Seedot thought, just before taking a full powered blow from Blaziken to the face.

...

 _Oh shit._ Jordan thought, looking at the Seedot from earlier. Jordan had hit it with everything he had. The damn thing had just fallen from the tree, and Jordan surprised, had reacted to what he had interpreted as an attack. The Seedot lay still in the mud.

 _Oh God no… Please don't be dead…_ Jordan ran over to where Seedot lay. Seedot didn't move.

 _May! Oh God! May, what have I done?_ Jordan scooped up the little Seedot, and ran back to the bridge where May was.

...

May crouched near the fire, drying herself in it's warmth. Blaziken had wandered off into the woods, looking for more firewood, she presumed. If he had just looked on the other side of the bridge, Blaziken would have found a massive knot of driftwood and roots. May was using this massive deposit of resources to get a proper bonfire going. She couldn't blame Blaziken really, he seemed preoccupied by something. Thinking fondly back to that moment on the road, May remembered the feeling of closure she had shared with Blaziken.

"I feel like I can finally start paying him back," May said to the flames, "I feel like I can finally do something for him, instead of letting him bear the world for us both." May held herself, suddenly uncomfortable. She remembered the feeling of passion she felt when Blaziken had drawn her into his arms. May had also remembered what her body had felt when Blaziken had touched her. Fear. Curiosity. Danger. Want. May's breath had caught in her chest, just as her heart had leapt into her throat, choking her. May's legs had gone weak, and her abdomen had shifted as an unfamiliar sensation came over May's deepest regions. Above it all though, was an ecstasy that made her entire body arc with electricity. May felt dirty. She wanted Blaziken to touch her again, but she didn't know why.

"What's going on with me?" May asked herself, troubled. She loved Blaziken, and she wanted his touch. But something made May fear that touch. As much as she wanted that feeling of ecstasy again, something in May warned her against exploring that passion any further.

"I feel so confused…" May muttered to herself. Something splashed across the creek, drawing May out of her internal conflict. Blaziken ran towards her urgently, cradling a large something in his arms.

"What on earth?" May asked as Blaziken gently laid a Seedot on the ground before her. May looked into Blaziken's eyes. Fear and sorrow filled them as Blaziken looked to the Seedot.

"What happened?" May asked him. Blaziken made a desperate gesture, and then followed it up with a fist.

"You fought?" May asked confused. Blaziken shook his head. Jabbing a claw into his chest, he made a fist, then pointed at the Seedot.

"You attacked him? Why?" May asked. Blaziken buried his eyes in a talon had shook his head helplessly. May recalled what the pokedex had said about Seedot.

"He tried to scare you, and you punched him?" Blaziken nodded desperately. May looked at the Seedot. Seedot swelled and shrank, as if he were drawing breath. Running a hand across Seedot's body, May felt the hardness of his frame.

"I think he's just unconscious…" Truth was, May didn't know how to tell a Seedot's well being from that of a walnut's. Blaziken sat next to Seedot and extended a shaking talon towards the injured pokemon, before drawing the talon back and covering his own face.

"Hey…" May said, overcome by Blaziken's display.

"It's not your fault." Blaziken shook his head, and looked at May with such guilt as if to say, _It's all my fault._ Reaching for Blaziken, May felt wounded when he pulled away from her. Blaziken covered his beak and looked at Seedot, his shoulders quivering.

 _He's really torn up about this._ May thought, touched by Blaziken's compassion.

 _I need to get Seedot back on his feet so that Blaziken can forgive himself._ Looking at her dear Blaziken in his grief, May felt compelled to go to him. To hold him. To take his arms around her and-

 _Stop it._ May told herself, feeling nervous as that tingling sensation weakened her bladder.

 _Take care of Seedot, then you can hold Blaziken._ Putting those thoughts to the back of her mind, May turned her attention to Seedot.

"He's pretty sturdy, so I don't think you injured him too badly." May told Blaziken as she ran her hands across Seedot. Finding a spot just below Seedot's cupula, May felt a rush of fluid just underneath the skin.

"I think I found his pulse." May informed Blaziken. Blaziken ran his talon over the spot, the pulse he felt was strong. Hopefully.

"He's going to be fine Blaziken. He's just knocked out." May told him reassuringly, hoping she was right. Blaziken looked May in the eyes, thanks emanating from his own.

 _God, please let me be right._ May prayed. She didn't want to betray those eyes.

Seedot's eyes opened. He was laying on his back. The human he had been following was running a soothing hand across his face.

 _What the…_ The human's face broke into a smile.

"Blaziken, quick! He's waking up!" Said the human happily. The sound of gravel being thrown alerted Seedot to Blaziken's rapid approach.

 _Not him, come on!_ Seedot thought as the giant red bird entered his vision. Jumping to his feet, Seedot put his face a scant inch away from Blaziken's.

 _What's the big idea, asshole? You punch my lights out and then bring me to your trainer for show and tell?!_ Seedot barked at Blaziken.

 _I thought I killed you._ Blaziken said, relief in his voice.

 _Ha! You wish dipshit! Takes more than that to take out ol'e Seedot!_

 _You scared the crap out of me. What was that falling from the tree all about?_ Blaziken asked, reproach now layered his voice.

 _I scared you? What the hell?! Why didn't you run? Do you just start punching things when you're scared?!_ Seedot shouted at Blaziken.

 _Yes._ Blaziken answered.

 _What did you expect?_

Seedot was staggered. It took him a moment to gather his stunned thoughts and respond.

 _What did I expect?_ Seedot said incredulously, _I expected you to run like a coward! Not for you to attack me!_

 _That was foolish of you._ Blaziken admonished.

 _Oh, I'm sorry._ Seedot shot back sarcastically.

 _Normally when I scare someone, they're smart enough to run. I guess I shouldn't try and scare idiots like you._

 _That would be wise on your part._ Blaziken answered calmly. May pushed herself in between the two arguing pokemon.

"Ummm… I'm sensing a lot of hostility here. Can you two just kiss and makeup?" May suggested with a nervous smile.

 _Hey bimbo, does it look like either one of us has lips? Also, no. I'd rather kiss you than that fucking chicken._ Seedot said. Blaziken rapped him on the head.

 _Watch your mouth._ Blaziken said dangerously.

 _Or what, motherfucker? You wanna break your knuckles trying to beat my sweet ass?_ Seedot shouted back. Blaziken slammed his face into Seedot's.

 _Stop. Fucking. With. Me._ Blaziken warned Seedot.

 _Bring it jackass! I'm not scared of you, bitch!_ Seedot answered, pushing his face against Blaziken's. The sound of laughter caused both of them to look at May.

"You two are quite the pair." She giggled.

 _What is she on about?_ Seedot asked.

 _I haven't got a clue._ Blaziken told him.

"What do you say, Blaziken? He's got real spunk standing up to you like that." May said.

 _Okay, what's going on?_ Asked Seedot. Blaziken stood back and looked him up and down.

 _I don't know, May. He's got spirit, but one hell of a dirty mouth. Oh, and no arms._ Blaziken said.

 _I don't need arms to kick your sorry ass!_

"I think he's kind of cute. Plus he took a hit from you, and doesn't seem to feel it anymore." May said with a big grin on her face.

 _You hear that birdbrain? My shit's cute. And you couldn't do jack crap to me. This chick knows quality when she sees it._ Seedot shot at Blaziken.

 _I suppose we could do worse. It beats having a Zigzagoon as a partner._ Blaziken said.

 _I guess I'm in then. By the way, what the hell are you two talking about?_ Seedot paused, the question had never been answered.

 _Oh, you know, you joining us on our journey. We'll get into lots of fights and near death situations. We may even die._ Blaziken smiled at him.

 _You still in?_

 _You bet your sweet ass!_ Seedot said, completely unfazed.

 _I think you're going to do just fine, once we beat the incessant cursing out of you._ Blaziken said fondly, running a talon over Seedot's head.

 _Also once you grow a pair of arms._ Blaziken added jokingly.

 _Fuck you, and fuck your fucking arms. And watch the stem! I don't need you fucking up my looks anymore than you will by associating with me._

 _Yeah, you're going to do just fine._ Blaziken said, chuckling. Turning to May, he nodded. Seedot looked up at her, and puffed himself up.

"He's so cute!" May shrieked, grabbing Seedot and giggling.

 _Ugh… Watch the merchandise. Is she always like this?_ Seedot asked Blaziken.

 _She grows on you. Also, better you than me._ Blaziken said with a smile

 _Great…_ Seedot groaned as May tucked flowers into his capula.

Chapter 17: A Change of Pace, an Angel's Truth

The storm abated about halfway through the day. May and Blaziken started their trip towards Oldale, intent on sleeping somewhere other than on the ground tonight. Seedot had opted to nap in his pokeball. Why walk when you could ride? The sun was just beginning to pierce the clouds when May and Blaziken came across their next challenger.

"You're that young lady with the Blaziken, I presume?" A well dressed young man asked May.

"I've heard quite a bit about you in Oldale town. Seems like you're pretty talented. Would you indulge me with a pokemon battle?" Trainers came in all shapes and sizes. Some even appeared with tailored suits.

"Uh, sure." Said May, taken aback at his formalities. The well spoken trainer straightened his back.

"Modest as well, truly a pleasure to meet you-?" He said, extending his hand.

"My name is May, and you-" May paused as the well spoken trainer kissed the back of her hand.

"-Are?" May asked breathlessly.

 _Oh, boy. We got a smoothie._ Jordan thought, looking at the well spoken trainer.

 _Careful May, these guys put on a good show, but they're really animals at heart._ Jordan observed the effect the well spoken trainer was having on May.

"Isaac, charmed." The well spoken trainer said with a sweeping bow.

 _Definitely a dandy. Don't give him the puppy dog eyes May, he can smell your weakness._

Too late. May swooned.

 _Aw, crap._ Jordan groaned inwardly. He didn't want her distracted by the other trainer when he was battling.

"Well then lady May, shall we begin?" Isaac asked.

"Let's." Lady May's eyes twinkled. Blaziken moved in between them, preparing for the fight. May put a hand on his shoulder.

"Why don't we let Seedot have a chance?" May suggested. Blaziken smiled.

 _Yeah, I could use a laugh too._ Jordan thought, knowing May's expectations were completely different from his own. Falling behind her, Blaziken relinquished the field to Seedot.

 _Try not to muck it up._ Jordan thought has May released Seedot into the battle.

"Show me what you've got, Seedot!" May hollered as she threw the pokeball.

"Taillow, Let's wrap this up quickly." said Isaac, tossing his pokeball onto the field.

 _Hell yeah!_ Said Seedot when he entered the field. Looking at the Taillow he was to fight, Seedot started trash talking.

 _I'm gonna kick your feathered ass so hard, you're momma's gonna think the holiday turkey came early._ Jordan face palmed. The Taillow just glared at Seedot.

 _Okay, now I am beginning to regret bringing him along._ Jordan thought.

 _Smear that acorn!_ Jordan shouted. The Taillow smiled with her eyes.

 _Hey, fuck you!_ Seedot hollered at Jordan.

"Taillow peck his eyes out!" Commanded Isaac.

"Seedot, tackle that bird out of the sky!" Shouted May.

 _This is going to be awesome._ Jordan thought, spitefully. Seedot jumped at the Taillow and missed. Sweeping around, Taillow prepared to attack Seedot. Seedot, held his ground. Jordan watched, and realized that Seedot wasn't taking any evasive action.

 _Seedot, get out of the way!_ Jordan shouted, concern overriding his ill wishes.

 _Fuck you! I can fucking take it!_ Seedot shouted angrily at Jordan. Glaring at the approaching Taillow, Seedot started using his favorite word again.

 _Fucking come and get it- OW! MOTHERFUCKER!_ Seedot broke into a run, with Taillow in pecking pursuit.

 _Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! FUCK!_ Seedot was a broken record. Seedot ran in circles as Taillow chased him, While Jordan leaned on May, his gut hurting from suppressed laughter. May however, not privy to the profanities spewed by her pokemon and the ensuing justice pursuing him, was concerned.

"Come on Seedot, attack!" May called out, worried about her new pokemon.

 _Eat shit, motherfucker!_ Seedot turned at Taillow and surprising all watching, rapidly blew a line of seeds and resin from his mouth, catching Taillow in the face. Pulling off from her attack, Taillow flew out of the reach of Seedot's seeds.

 _Shit yeah! Come back and get what's coming for you!_ Seedot taunted Taillow.

"Taillow, I grow weary of looking at that acorn. Be a brave bird will you, and take it out for me?" Isaac told his Taillow. Taillow flew into the sky, gaining height for it's next attack. May and Jordan tensed. They'd seen this attack before.

"Seedot, stay on the defensive!" May grabbed Jordan's arm, remembering how she had been on the receiving end of that attack.

 _Seedot, don't move until you see Taillow's talons come out! Then roll left and attack!_ Jordan's tone was both serious and worried. Seedot could get badly hurt from this attack.

 _Got it!_ Seedot hollered back, confident. Blaziken sounded concerned, and that was something new. Seedot saw Taillow tuck into a dive, folding her wings against her sides. Taillow plummeted towards Seedot. Seedot stood his ground, waiting for the que to evade. Taillow held her dive, intent on finishing this vile little acorn in one strike. Leveling with the ground, Taillow began to pull out of the dive, holding onto as much momentum as her wings could bear. Stretching her talons forward, she saw the Seedot crouch.

 _He's just going to stand there and take it? What an idiot!_ Taillow thought. At the last moment, when Taillow was completely committed to her attack, Seedot rolled out of the way. Nearly colliding with the ground, Taillow struggled to direct her thrust into altitude. Curving to the side, her wings strained to handle the change in direction and velocity.

Seedot started spitting seeds after his struggling target. He missed by a mile.

 _Lead your target! Aim at where they're going to be, not at them!_ Jordan shouted to Seedot, a lump in his throat. Seedot was too busy using his mouth to spit seeds to tell Blaziken to fuck off. Never the less, Seedot heeded Blaziken's advice, and adjusted his aim. Pegging Taillow's stressed wings in a crucial moment of adjustment caused Taillow to spiral out of control and crash into the ground. Ceasing his spray of seeds, Seedot stared in amazement at his fallen foe. Overcoming his disbelief, Seedot charged over to Taillow and headbutted his opponent.

 _Fuck yeah! Lika boss!_ Seedot jumped into the air, displaying his typical lack of tack.

"Way to go Seedot! That was awesome!" May shouted in glee.

 _May, don't encourage him. Seedot, good job. Now shut your mouth._ Jordan walked over to the injured Taillow as Seedot ran into May's open arms. Helping the bird pokemon to her feet, Jordan apologized.

 _Sorry about him. He's a bit of a dick._

 _You don't say._ Taillow glowered at the gloating Seedot.

 _Don't worry. I'll kick his ass for you later._ Jordan reassured her.

 _Sounds like you're looking forward to it._ Taillow smiled at Jordan.

 _Is it that obvious?_ Jordan asked as Taillow fluttered back to her trainer's arm.

"An impressive battle, to be sure." Isaac interrupted May's celebrations.

"Care for a second round?" Isaac asked her.

 _I'll handle this one._ Jordan looked at May.

 _That is, unless you want to try again?_ Jordan asked Seedot.

 _Hell no. You gotta earn your keep!_ Shouted Seedot, cocky as ever.

"Sure, Blaziken looks like he wants to have a go!" May said enthusiastically.

"Alright then, your Blaziken versus my Electrike. This should be interesting." Isaac drew his next pokeball.

"Show them what power money can buy, Electrike!" A green and yellow cross between a lion and a hound appeared.

"Electrike, use a thundersh-" Isaac hadn't even finished speaking when the road exploded in front of Electrike. Stones erupted in a huge V-shaped pattern around Electrike, leaving him unscathed. Flames rose from the broken ground surrounding the devastation. Blaziken had struck with such speed and power that he had stunned everyone, including May. Blaziken's foot was buried in the ground, a hair's width from the tip of Electrike's nose. Leaning down, so that his face was a few inches from the shell shocked Electrike, Blaziken uttered his ultimatum.

 _Boo._

Jordan blew smoke on the terrified Electrike, who decided it was best to roll over and play dead. The match was over.

 _Show off._ Muttered Seedot, retreating to his pokeball. May managed to close her mouth. She hadn't even seen Blaziken move. She had no idea he was in front of Electrike until the dust had settled. Looking at the damage he had done to the ground, May finally understood why everyone was in awe of Blaziken. That was power.

 _No wonder why dad doesn't want them in the gym… He could level a house in one blow..._

Even after such a display of terrifying power, Blaziken's inherent gentleness predominated. Lifting the uninjured Electrike out from the center of the rubble, Blaziken stroked him reassuringly. Walking towards Isaac, Blaziken deposited Electrike into his trainer's arms, who was unaccustomed to such weight.

 _I hope you don't mind,_ Jordan explained to the still stunned Electrike, _I just didn't want to hurt you._

 _Thanks. I guess…_ Electrike said nervously. Giving the little electric pooch a pat on the head, Jordan looked the gaping Isaac in the eye. Turning back to May, who still was struggling to find her voice, Jordan headed her way. A clapping behind him caused Jordan to pause and called May back to reality.

"A stunning performance! I've never seen such strength! Your Blaziken is surely a diamond among stones! Name your price!" Isaac said beaming.

Jordan stiffened in cold disbelief.

 _What did you say?_

May, likewise, was scandalized.

"I would sooner sell you my arms then I would sell you a feather from Blaziken." May said coldly.

"Come now, there must be something you would consider for trade?" Isaac's voice softened, attempting to woo May. May looked down at ground, her mouth formed a straight line.

"You make me sick." May said, stunning Jordan and Isaac.

"My pokemon are my family, and I would never consider selling my family. What are your pokemon to you?" Raising her head, May glared at Isaac, showing a side to her character Jordan had never seen before. She was unyielding. She was no longer the giggling, needy, giving, go-lucky little girl Jordan had come to love. She was strong. She defended her family with an adamant will. And Jordan adored her all the more for it.

"I didn't mean-" Isaac started, losing confidence.

"Come on Blaziken, the air smells foul here." Turning and walking away without waiting for Blaziken to close _his_ mouth, May started down the road towards Oldale town. Shooting Isaac a look accompanied by a snort, Jordan walked after her.

May was quiet. Blaziken caught up to her. She couldn't speak. A powerful anger rose within her.

 _Who does he think he is? Treating pokemon like property? Didn't anyone teach him that it's wrong?_ May ground her teeth. She had just about punched Isaac in the mouth. May wished she had. May's fists clenched as she imagined slugging Isaac in the face.

 _Oh, it would have felt so good._ May thought imagining herself busting her knuckles in the effort of breaking Isaac's jaw. She felt a talon on her shoulder. Blaziken looked at her, concerned.

"How could he?" May asked him, choking on the words.

"How could he put a pricetag on you? What was he thinking? That I'd sell you for some shitty diamonds?" Tears of hot rage boiled in May's eyes.

"I should've hurt him for being so stupid." Blaziken lifted her off her feet and pulled her against his chest, cradling her. Blaziken continued walking while he carried her. Throwing her arms around Blaziken's shoulders, May buried her face in his neck.

"I'd rather die than lose you." May whispered into Blaziken's feathers. Blaziken stopped. He looked at her with such love and fear, May felt slightly awkward.

"You would die for me." May spoke strongly, "I would do the same for you."

A tear fell from Jordan's eye. His knees wobbled. Clearing his throat, Jordan pressed on. Carrying his savior. His little brown haired angel. What Jordan felt for May now was the single strongest love he had known since Chrissie had told Jordan that same thing.

 _May... Oh God, May... What are you doing to me?_

Chapter 18: An Old Friend, Blaziken's First Challenge

Oldale town was on the horizon. May walked alongside Jordan. They had had a couple of battles along the way, but neither May nor Jordan had much heart for them. Blaziken had ended all of the matches in seconds, just trying to get away from the incessant waves of trainers and their pokemon looking for a good time. There was none to be had when May and Jordan were like this. Praise and whining fell on deaf ears. May and Jordan just wanted to be alone with each other. Jordan couldn't find a way to express the conflict May had awoken in him. He wanted to hold her, he wanted to tell her how proud he was of her. He was dying to tell her he loved her. And he couldn't. Jordan's lack of a voice had never cut as deep as it was slicing into him now.

May longed for Blaziken. She wanted him in a way that was both spiritual and physical. She shuddered at the images her mind conjured for her. They were embarrassing. They were carnal. They were awkward. And May had never wanted to act upon such impulses as powerfully as she did now. May wanted to hold Blaziken. But if May touched him, that naked animal that looked like her in May's mind might rear up and take Blaziken away from her. May was terrified of what she might do to him. May didn't even understand what she wanted to do to Blaziken. May tried to keep her distance, without appearing to keep her distance.

Due to Blaziken's pensive mood, it wasn't hard for May to maintain subtlety. But Blaziken's sorrowful expression made it all the more difficult for May to resist the temptation to reach out to him.

 _What is wrong with me?_ May beat herself up inwardly. Every time May looked at Blaziken she saw her hands running across his body. May saw her lips kissing Blaziken's throat. May imagined herself drowning in a bed of soft red feathers that smelt of fire. Blaziken was beautiful to her. Regal, noble, proud. Blaziken's body was made of the most exquisite weapons, and was covered in a soft layer of desire, hiding the danger beneath a downy coat. And even deeper than those weapons, that masculine and animalistic beauty, was a heart of passion. May had never known a creature to possess such strong emotions. Blaziken was so gentle and caring, it seemed like someone had played a cruel joke on May by sticking that beautiful heart in such a gorgeous body. How could May resist what her blood told her? But May had to. May was terrified of hurting Blaziken.

Jordan couldn't look at May. Everytime he did, Jordan saw Chrissie staring back at him. Jordan had loved Chrissie with all the love a brother could give. And he had failed her. May was so similar, Jordan could have sworn his mind had fabricated her in Chrissie's image. Jordan was terrified he would lose May, like he had lost Chrissie. Jordan's heart couldn't take another loss like that. Jordan knew what he would do to himself if he lost May. Jordan had been granted a second chance. He would not suffer a third.

 _May, you had better not die. Not for me. I don't know if I could live without you. No. I couldn't live without you. Please, May, If one of us must die, let it be me. You still have a family. You still have a future. May, you are my only future. You are my only family. Please don't talk about dying._

 _Please don't leave me…_

Chrissie's words coming from Jordan's own mouth felt as if they could kill him. Jordan stopped, and fell to his talons and knees. Jordan couldn't stop crying. He hadn't cried in years. No matter the misery, Jordan couldn't cry. Now that he knew what joy was, he cried from the fear of losing it. May rushed to Jordan, the animal in her forgotten. She touched him without fear. May held Blaziken knowing that she would never hurt him. Blaziken was so beautiful now, May couldn't stop herself from crying. Jordan looked at her, and saw Chrissie. Jordan saw the tears he had caused her. Pulling May towards him, Jordan's heart welled with love. They cried together, until the river of tears ran dry.

 _I love you too damn much, May. Promise me… promise me you'll never…_ Jordan couldn't finish. It was too much. Jordan truly felt as if his love for May could kill him.

"Blaziken, I'm here for you…" May didn't know what else to say. May knew she had broken Blaziken somehow. May was the reason he hurt so much right now. She hated herself, but loved Blaziken too much to leave him.

"And I will always be here for you." A fresh wave tears poured from May's eyes. Blaziken's embrace tightened, strangling her. May didn't care.

"I love you…" May poisoned his heart with her fading breath.

They entered Oldale town exhausted. May got a room in the local hotel with the money she had made from the battles. Sinking into a hot bath all alone, May could at last relax. Blaziken had crashed on the floor, so weary he fell asleep in seconds. May had left the bathroom door slightly opened so she could see Blaziken. May had never imagined Blaziken to be as powerful as he had shown himself to be today. May had never dreamed that Blaziken could be so vulnerable as he was just an hour ago. Seeing Blaziken peacefully asleep on the floor, May's animal awoke. Closing the door quietly, May denied her animal it's cravings. Her animal tortured May with tantalizing images. A warmth that May had never experienced rose from between her thighs. Touching herself and finding relief in the ecstasy of doing so, May fed her animal. Taking sharp breaths as she felt the inside of herself, May thought of Blaziken. Thought of him entering her. A sudden clenching in her thighs prompted a deeper probing. Inserting a second finger and pumping hard, May imagine looking into Blaziken's eyes as he lay over her, May felt his hot breath part her hair. May imagined Blaziken nibbling her neck and shoulders with his beak. Another finger entered her, and May accelerated her circular thrusts to a violent speed. May felt Blaziken move with her, felt those talons dig into her, she kissed every inch of his beak and face, May bit down on the tissue that connected his neck to his shoulders and sucked. May's back clenched. Her legs locked up. May's breath stopped as her heart gave a massive thud. A pulse moved across May's abdomen, centered on the part of her body that was unique to her gender.

May had never known such a complex sensation. She finally drew a shaky breath, and her heart began beating once more. The animal faded from May's mind, leaving her dirty and alone. May emptied the tub, and cleaned her nether regions vigorously. May felt wrong. She felt cheated. In those final moments, May had wanted Blaziken to share that sensation with her. Without him, it was impure and incomplete.

Finally, convinced no amount of cleaning would relieve herself of her crawling skin, May went to bed. Looking over to Blaziken where he slept on the floor, May was compelled to wake him, and bring him to her bed. Blaziken hesitated, but May turned away from him and pretended to sleep. Crawling under the sheets with May, Blaziken stroked her back, mesmerizing May with his touch. May didn't fear the animal anymore. It was gone. May could love Blaziken for being Blaziken again, and not dread what sick part of her wanted to consume him.

The morning came too soon. Jordan woke and looked at May, still trying to figure out what he was doing in her bed. Jordan shouldn't be here. This was wrong. Nothing had happened, but Jordan feared he had somehow betrayed his promise to Norman.

 _Nothing happened you idiot, so calm down. She probably just didn't want you to sleep on the floor. She's too young to know what her invitation could be interpreted as. You didn't think any dirty thoughts about her, so stop worrying._ Relaxing, Jordan once again started stroking May's back with the dull side of his talon. She woke slowly and peacefully. Turning to Jordan, May's eyes glistened as she kissed him on his beak.

"Good morning you." May said a sleepy smile. Jordan started. May's behavior was making his feathers stand on end.

 _May, nothing happened, right? I didn't somehow forget about us doing something stupid, did I?_ Jordan was terrified. May stretched and smiled at him.

"I slept so well last night- Blaziken what is it?" May asked noticing his alarmed expression. "Are you okay?"

 _Nothing happened, I'm sure of it. Why did she kiss me and look at me like that?_ Jordan tried to relax, settling against the pillows and looking at the ceiling. May reached over and held him with such familiarity, Jordan jumped.

"Oooh, are you ticklish?" May giggled.

 _Stop that May, you're scaring me._ May began stroking Jordan's chest.

 _I have to get out of this bed NOW._ Jordan thought. May wasn't acting right. Or, at least, May wasn't acting the way she should have if nothing did happen last night. Pulling himself out of bed, Jordan limbered up. May stretched and uttered the most innocent and awkwardly phrased question that could be asked at a time like this.

"So, what are we doing for breakfast?"

 _I'm taking a bath and locking the door._ Jordan thought nervously. He must have been misreading everything in his moment of paranoia.

 _Just… just give me some time, May. I'm not thinking straight._

May smiled at him, yawned cutely, and stretched again in a way that was unnessarily seductive.

 _May, what did you do?_ Jordan wondered, missing her innocence.

Jordan's fears were unfounded. Their room was free of smells or stains that would have indicated activities of a less than savory nature. The bathroom possessed a peculiar odor, but given that this was a hotel, Jordan expected nothing less. Washing himself in the tub, Jordan had declined the temptation to lock the door. He trusted May, as unnerving as her behavior had been. Jordan was sure fear had gotten the better of him, making him see things that weren't there. Jordan loved May, but his love for her was like a brother's love for a sister. And besides, Jordan was a pokemon now. There was no way May would be attracted to a pokemon. He hoped.

Lifting his feathers, Jordan removed the bandages that had covered the wounds from his fight with Swellow. Jordan's new body apparently healed at a faster rate than that of his old human body. There was little trace of his previous injuries. Taking a bar of soap and a brush, Jordan set down to cleaning himself. Though not given to vanity, Jordan had not had a proper bath since Grace had washed him five days ago. Jordan's proficiently and dedication to his hygiene was born of a pleasure of bathing like a human would, not any actual attempt to make himself more appealing. Never the less, Jordan scrubbed until his bristles softened, his feathers shown with a metallic luster, and his beak and crest squeaked at his lightest touch. Removing dead and rough skin from his talons, Jordan's once gruesome scaled fingers and palms glistened like snakeskin. Rubbing his black claws until they looked like polished hematite, Jordan finally satisfied his craving for a deep cleaning. Carefully letting the flames emanating from his body dry him, Jordan left the bathroom without even looking in the mirror. If he had, May's reaction would have been understandable.

"Oh! Oh my…" May's eyes widened, and her hand found it's way to her mouth. Worried that he might have accidently peeled his face off with the soap and brush, Jordan returned to the bathroom to inspect the mirror. Oh my, was right.

 _What the hell happened to me?_ He was looking into a different face. Not his human face of course, but some of his features had changed, as subtly as a shave and removal of excess hair and oil would on the face of a man. Jordan's rostrum reflected light like red ivory, and his coloration had changed to an almost metallic luster. Feathers now laid in an orderly pattern, making Jordan's appearance trimmer and that much more fierce.

 _It almost doesn't look real…_ Jordan looked less a monster now than he did a show pokemon. May appeared in the doorway behind him, marveling at how he had suddenly become incandescent.

"Come on," May said after taking a moment to soak in Blaziken's newfound shine.

"I brought you breakfast."

She had. A plate stacked with a variety of foods and far more than Jordan could eat. As Jordan settled down for his morning meal, May procured her personal hair brush. Straightening out the bristles of shoulders, back, and chest, May labored to complete the ensemble. Turning from the bristles of his back and to the bristles of his fins, May began rebraiding them. Jordan pushed away the vase of flowers in center of table, intent on keeping them out of May's reach. May giggled.

"Don't worry, flowers would just ruin your look." May assured Jordan. May sighed.

"Still, I wish I had some bells…"

Jordan groaned.

May and Jordan left the hotel after May had perfected Jordan's braids, right down to the curve of the tufts at the end of the knots. Jordan would have been happy to leave town, but May wanted to explore a bit. As it happened, a good deal of the trainers that Jordan and May had beaten called Oldale town home, confirming Isaac's claim of notoriety. May and Jordan were local legends, who had crushed every trainer that they had come across. May and Jordan came across many familiar faces, and drew a surprising crowd. Amazingly, not one of the trainers asked for a rematch. They ran into the youngster who had served as their first opponent. He shyly apologized to May for calling her "a bad word." Jordan decided to forgive him and gave the startled youngster a ride on Jordan's shoulders. They were also greeted by May's new best friend, Clara, the lass who served as their second opponent and first successful match.

Clara came bearing May's fondest desire and Jordan's worst nightmare: A string of bells. Insisting that Blaziken should wear the bells immediately, May and Clara forced him to sit down in the center of town, stripping him of his dignity while they wove Jordan's braids with the bells.

 _I feel like a clown. I hate clowns._ Jordan thought begrudgingly, while Clara hung from him giggling. May sat back and laughed. Everytime Jordan turned his head, his ears were assaulted by the jingling of bells.

"I wish I had some red nail polish!" Clara said as she let Blaziken go. Jordan cringed.

"I thought gold might suit him better." May said peevishly. Blaziken looked at her in horror.

 _May, I'm already wearing the stupid fucking bells._ Jordan told her with a grumpy expression.

 _Don't push your luck._

"We still have some bells. Do you have any other pokemon?" Clara asked.

"Oh yeah, I have Seedot!" May said, suddenly remembering the newest addition to the team. As May was pulling out Seedot's pokeball, Jordan smiled.

 _This I've got to see._

 _What are you fuckers up too? Having a party without me?_ Seedot gave them all his most courteous greeting. He got his answer right away. No sooner had he appeared, then Clara "awwwed," and strapped a bell to Seedot's stem with a ribbon.

 _Hey, watch the merchandise!_ Sadly, for Jordan, Seedot didn't mind his bell as much as Jordan did.

 _You look like an idiot._ Seedot informed Jordan while a gaggle of girls spoke animatedly with May, leaving the two pokemon to resent each other's company.

 _Correction, WE look like idiots._ Jordan reminded Seedot.

 _What? No dumbass. I totally rock this swag._ Seedot said, aggravating Jordan to no end.

 _Bullshit. You look like a festive platter for cookies._ Jordan grumbled.

 _Speaking of festive cookies, watch this and learn, you fuck ugly fowl._ Seedot began to perform a little dance, jingling his bell. Every girl within a thirty foot radius swooned and "awwwed."

 _That's right bitches, Seedot's in town!_

 _You are a shameless, depraved nutball._ Jordan informed Seedot, as the two of them were drowned in a lake of giggling, grasping girls.

 _Shut up and enjoy it._ Seedot said as a older girl lifted him and pressed him against her blossoming chest.

 _Oh yeah, let me smell those tatas._ Seedot nuzzled his happy victim.

 _You lecherous little seed!_ Jordan said as he spiked Seedot out of the girls arms.

"Ooohhh!" The crowd of girls surrounded Blaziken angrily.

 _Why the hell are they taking your side?_

' _Cause I got the magic touch when it comes to hoes, you stupid motherfucker._ Seedot informed him.

 _Right, and my foot has a primordial sense of justice._ Jordan kicked Seedot clear of the crowd, who gasped and chased after the lecherous little seed. May and Clara stayed behind, laughing at the exchange between the two pokemon.

 _May, do you know what your Seedot has been saying all this time?_

Of course she didn't. She didn't know what Jordan was saying either.

Watching Seedot get carried off by the group of hapless girls, Jordan felt stab of worry. They were completely oblivious to the despicable nature of the predator they idolized.

"Relax, Blaziken. Seedot will be fine. I'm sure he can handle a group of girls." May followed his worried glance, misinterpreting his concern.

 _Oh yeah, he can handle a group of girls. And he's going to get away with it too._ Jordan shuddered, causing his bells to jingle. Still, he couldn't help but admire the little bastard's cunning. Seedot would violate those girls, and they would love him for it.

 _What an asshole._

"So you came from Littleroot?" Clara asked May.

"Do you know a trainer named Brendan?"

"You know Brendan?! Was he in town recently?!" May's excitement at the mention of her childhood friend was overwhelming.

"Yeah, he was. He came down from route 103 just yesterday and headed out to route 102 to learn about the pokemon that live there." Clara said.

"He should come back into town tonight. He's a really strong trainer. His Marshtomp is almost as strong as your Blaziken."

"Wow, Brendan…" May looked towards the town gate that led to route 102.

"He left town two weeks before me. I'm glad to hear he's okay." May said looking to the western gate.

"Just wait in town until tonight. He's bound to show up at the pokemon center." Clara told May. After a moment of watching May, the predictable question was asked.

"Sooo… Are you two like, an item?" Clara asked May.

"What? No." May didn't skip a beat. Her sudden conviction surprised both Jordan and Clara. The way May had been looking at the gate and softness of her voice had led both of them to believe a certain attraction between May and Brendan.

"Are you sure? He's a handsome one." Clara pressed May, clearly confused to how easily May dismissed Brendan and herself being a potential couple.

"I'm positive. He's sweet, and intelligent, and well dressed… and handsome… but he's not my type." May said it with such modesty, it was hard to doubt her.

"Then what kind of man is your type?" Clara giggled. May's eyes wandered over Clara's shoulder.

 _Uh, May? Why are you looking at me?_ Jordan thought nervously.

Seedot eventually returned, looking as if a parkinson's diseased Picasso had worked him over with a makeup brush. Jordan fell to the ground laughing.

 _Oh yeah, you totally rock that swag._ Jordan informed Seedot when Jordan could breath again.

 _Shut your mouth. Things got really freaky there at the end._

 _Says the painted walnut with the magic touch._ Jordan cackled.

 _Go fuck yourself._ Grumbled Seedot.

 _Serves you fucking right._ Jordan used Seedot's trademark word.

"Seedot, what on earth happened to your face? Did you fall into a vat of paint?" May unknowingly mocked him.

 _You guys can all just shut the hell up, thanks._ Seedot's pride was too wounded to tolerate anymore sarcasm.

 _Must suck, not having arms to wipe all that shit off._ Jordan didn't care about Seedot's nonexistent pride. Seedot fell into the grass, and rolled around, trying to wipe the makeup off.

 _That better jackass? No arms required._

Jordan started laughing again. Seedot had smeared the makeup, and had added dirt, dead leaves, and blades of grass to his foundation.

 _No. Yes!_ Jordan wheezed.

 _Fuck you then._ Seedot disappeared into his pokeball, leaving Jordan to catch his breath again. For all the mayhem Seedot invited, he made more mirth for Jordan than anything else. Jordan couldn't remember laughing this hard in his life. He hadn't had much to laugh about these last five years.

May looked at Blaziken, whose eyes watered and who was bent double clutching his gut. The trilling he had been making combined with his other symptoms suggested laughter. May had never seen Blaziken so overcome by laughter before. Knowing the cause of his mirth, May smiled at the pokeball that hid the ashamed Seedot.

"Thank you, Seedot. You're proving to be a valuable asset to our team." May looked up at the wheezing Blaziken.

"In more ways than one."

Jordan went to May, and leaned on her shoulder, still chortling. Their journey had barely started, and they had suffered more than one emotional breakdown. They had a volatile argument. They had a couple of close calls. They had a couple of weird moments that neither one of them knew how to handle. And Jordan couldn't wait to continue. For all the crazy things that happened in the last three days, Jordan had never felt so good in his life. For the most part, all his problems could solved far easier than his problems in Glavisdale or even Littleroot. With the exclusion of some of the baggage Jordan carried with him from those places, Jordan felt as if he could handle anything. He looked at May with such joy, he felt as if his chest would burst.

May was amazed at the sudden transformation in Blaziken. He had always been withdrawn, or detached. The only powerful emotions that May had witnessed from him were generally those of a more depressed nature. This was the first time Blaziken had displayed a sense of joy with a strength to rival that of his agony. Blaziken's current state drove away the terrible events of yesterday that haunted them both. Everything that had seemed so impassable yesterday now felt like a distant memory. The animal in May purred. The presence had never left May. The animal had merely gone to sleep for a little while.

Blaziken straightened himself, and once again, he was the stoic and strong protector May knew and loved. Though his eyes no longer plainly showed his pain, the shadows of sorrow still hung in the corners. The moment hadn't fully passed, but Blaziken was regressing into his old self, drowning all the hope May had for him being freed from his grief at last.

 _Well, at least it's a step in the right direction._ May thought sadly, looking at her tragic and noble Blaziken.

The rest of the day progressed smoothly. Blaziken kept his bells in, despite Clara's concern that he would remove them the instant she and May looked away. The cyclists May and Blaziken had defeated yesterday showed up and insisted on letting Mienfoo and Blaziken sparr. Blaziken was keen to finally practice his art, and more than happy to instruct the moody Mienfoo in new forms and strikes. Watching the two pokemon play in mock fight, May couldn't help but notice how Blaziken was both patient and positive in his tutelage of the temperamental Mienfoo. He really did have a soft side to him. The practicing pokemon started drawing a crowd, who was amazed at Blaziken's grace and fluid speed. Mienfoo struggled to match Blaziken's performance, an endeavor that Blaziken supported, often breaking his own dance to adjust the stances and position of Mienfoo.

"He's just big scarey softie, isn't he?" Clara said, watching Blaziken once again reposition Mienfoo's arms.

"Yeah, he's definitely more of a lover than he is a fighter." May said fondly. Clara shot May a strange look.

"What?" Asked May.

"Just your voice then. You sounded like you were dreaming." Clara teased.

"I-what?-No!" May sounded flustered.

"Do you have a crush on Blaziken?" Clara smiled, jokingly.

"What?! No!" May felt her face turn red.

"Oooh! Brendan should be so jealous! To not have gotten such a reaction? Oh May, you would break that poor boy's heart." Clara teased May mercilessly.

Night came without incident, and found May and Jordan waiting in front of Oldale's pokemon center. May had been looking forward to meeting Brendan all day, but as the minutes turned into hours, it seemed as if Brendan wasn't coming into town tonight. When midnight shifted into early morning, a weary May admitted defeat.

"It's a shame," May told Jordan.

"I really wanted you to meet him." May was tired and Brendan's absence saddened her. It had been almost three weeks since May had last seen her childhood friend. Looking towards the west gate, May shuddered.

"I hope he's okay." May said worriedly.

 _I'm sure he's fine May. What say you and I get some sleep?_ Jordan placed a talon firmly on May's shoulder, squeezing reassuringly.

"Come on Blaziken. Let's get back to the hotel." May said, taking her eyes off of the west gate.

When the two of them returned to their room, Jordan tossed some pillows on the floor, drawing a wounded look from May.

"You don't want to sleep with me tonight?" May pouted.

 _Oh, May. If you knew what that sounded like to me, you would understand why I'm sleeping on the floor._

"Please?" May made the puppy dog face at Jordan, and patted the bed under her.

 _May, you really have no idea how awkward you're making this, do you?_ Jordan sighed, and sat down on the bed. Gently pushing May into her pillows, Jordan once again began stroking her back.

 _I won't sleep with you May, but I will be next to you when you go to sleep._ May sighed as Jordan eased her into sleep.

"Why are you so good to me, Blaziken?" May asked. Jordan ran a talon across May's face, tucking her hair behind an ear. Stroking her cheek with the softest part of his digits, Blaziken leaned down, and lightly blew hot air in her ear.

 _Because I love you, May._ Jordan whispered. May rolled over and looked Jordan in the eyes. Reaching up, May cupped his jaw with one hand, and rubbed his beak with the other.

"Blaziken I…" May stopped. Her eyes fell, and her mouth frowned. Turning back into her pillows, May buried her face.

"It's nothing Blaziken. Forget I said anything." May curled up into ball and hugged her knees. Jordan knew she was crying, silently, softly into her pillow. Wrapping both arms around May, he curled up around her, forming a protective shell. Resting his head just above May's, Jordan nuzzled her hair. May lifted her tear stained face and ran a finger underneath Blaziken's soft green eyes.

"I love you." May arched her back against Jordan's chest and snuggled into her sheets. Pulling Jordan's arm under her chin, May at last fell asleep. Stroking May's shoulder, Jordan did not sleep. He watched over his ward through the rising of the sun, wondering why he couldn't bring himself to leave her side.

May woke late, surprised to find Blaziken still stroking her back. Looking at the exhausted pokemon, worry seized May's heart.

"You didn't sleep?" Blaziken shook his head.

"Was it… the dreams?" Blaziken's eyes darkened, and his body stiffened. Shaking his head vehemently, Jordan attempted to free himself of the reminder of those horrible nightmares.

"You just didn't sleep?" May asked concerned. Blaziken nodded.

"Blaziken, did I keep you awake?" May asked cautiously. Blaziken didn't answer. Seeing May growing upset with herself with his silence, Jordan grabbed her roughly, and sat on top of her.

"Blaziken, what are you-?" May's worried question was interrupted by a fit giggles. Blaziken was tickling her.

"Stop it, Stop it!" May laughed. Throwing a pillow on May's head, Jordan released her and rose from the bed. May pounced on his back, and dragged him back on to the bed.

"Uh-uh. It's your turn now!" May said as she straddled Jordan's hips.

 _May, get off. I'm not ticklish- Oh yeah… that's the stuff… ahhhh…_ May had begun rubbing Jordan's sweet spot under his beak. Causing him to arch his back and stretch across the entirety of the bed.

 _Don't stop, just keep… yeah… like that…_ Jordan's head bobbed against May's hand. His legs and arms clenched, pushing himself and May up and off the bed in one hard thrust.

 _I must look ridiculous right now… and I don't care._ May wasn't laughing, but Jordan in his dazed state, didn't notice. Eye's closed, nerves tingling and going numb all throughout his body, Jordan never knew May leaned over him. Never saw the parting of her lips or the glistening of her eyes. He didn't hear the soft intakes of her breath. He was oblivious to the grinding of her hips against his.

 _May… oh May… this isn't right. No one should feel this good…_ May suddenly stopped. Her weight lifted from Jordan. Dazed, Jordan didn't realize where May had gone until he heard the bathroom door slam shut.

 _What was that all about?_ Jordan wondered as he stared at the bathroom door.

May ran to the mirror but refused to look in it. Turning back and walking shakily to the door, May turned violently and hurried back to mirror. Grasping the sides of the sink, May forced herself to look into the mirror. It was her face. Staring into her own eyes, May searched for some sign of the animal that had dictated her actions back in the room with Blaziken. May felt sick. She felt scared. Grabbing her pigtails May tugged them in fevered desperation.

"What's happening to me?" May asked her reflection, horrified.

She had felt it rising. She hadn't fought it. She hadn't stopped herself. May had welcomed it. Her animal had come forth with such strength, May feared she had lost control. She wanted him. She had him at her mercy. She could have done with him as she pleased. She had tried.

"I wasn't trying to hurt him," May told her reflection, "I just wanted something from him. Something he'd never give me. And I tried to take it." May gasped into the sink, fighting the urge to throw up. May's body knew what she wanted. Beneath Blaziken's feathers somewhere similar to where she possessed the opposite part, was what May's animal had desired. That part of him belonged inside of her. May would never feel complete without it. But Blaziken had to give it. May couldn't take it from him. If she tried, then it would all be made wrong. May knew that now. She felt the impurity of the act when she touched it.

"What am I going to do?" May asked herself miserably. Looking to the closed door behind her, May crept silently over towards the door. Opening it quietly, May looked into the bedroom. Blaziken had fallen asleep on the bed.

 _Go to him. Touch him. Put him inside you while he sleeps. And when he wakes, he'll have no choice._ May's animal told her.

"No." May said. "Not like that. I want him to want it too." Closing the door, May returned to bathroom. Turning on the bath's faucets, May undressed herself. Climbing into the tub, May stroked herself in that most hallowed of bodily places. Feeding her animal, May suffered the guilt to keep Blaziken safe.

May dressed herself in silence. Grooming herself, May took her time. Her mind was clear now, even if her conscious wasn't. Once finished with her hygienic obligations, May left the bathroom. Looking over to the bed where Blaziken snoozed, May bit her lip. She wanted to wake him, but he needed his rest. Heading to the hotel door, May decided to have breakfast alone. She turned the knob, and paused. Looking over to Blaziken, May once again fought the urge to wake him.

"Let him sleep." May told herself.

"He'll be fine. and I need… a little more time away." No sooner than May had slipped away and closed the door, than Jordan began to pant and wheeze as a full bodied tremor drove him into a quivering ball.

 _May…_ Jordan cried, reaching out across the bed to where her body used to lay. The dream had been different from the others. Jordan had watched May die a thousand times, always saying those words to him.

 _I love you…_ Haunted words spoken from dead mouths using dying breaths. Rubbing his face, Jordan felt as if something had been torn away from him. Something was missing.

 _I need to find May, make sure it was all just a dream. Make sure she's still alive…_ Jordan shook himself. Of course she was still alive. It was just a dream, just a horrible…

"I love you…" May's voice whispered from above him. Blood dripped onto Jordan's back. May's body fell in pieces around him.

 _MAY!_ Jordan slammed his head off the bed stand. He was really awake now. The bed was in shambles. He might have destroyed the mattress. Pulling himself together, Jordan hurried to the door. He had to find May.

May had just started eating breakfast outside the local cafe. As she stuffed her face with sweetened pastries, a shadow fell across her. Shaking talons took her shoulders. Looking up, May was surprised to see an exhausted and relieved Blaziken looking down at her. Taking a seat across from her, Blaziken held himself, trying to repress his shakes.

"What happened?" May asked rushing to his side. Blaziken didn't look at her. He stared ahead into dead space with a lost and frightened expression in his eyes.

"It was the dreams, wasn't it?" May asked softly. Twitching his head into a nod, Blaziken finally managed to look at her. Pulling his shaking talons into her hands, May tried to comfort Blaziken. It was her fault, she realized. May had left him when he was weakest. May had left him because she was afraid of hurting him. And now Blaziken was hurt regardless. May sank under the burden of guilt. She couldn't look at him.

"I'm sorry Blaziken… I shouldn't have left you…" Wrestling one of his unstable talons under May's chin, Blaziken pushed her glance up and shook his head.

"It's my fault. I should have remembered… I should have stayed with you." May wouldn't let him forgive her. She couldn't forgive herself. Blaziken didn't know why May had left him alone. Remembering her promise to Norman, May swore she would never leave Blaziken whilst he slept. Blaziken pulled her close, and held her. Unbeknownst to them, a small crowd of people had gathered and were watching the exchange. The undefeated Blaziken was terrified witless, and his grinning go-lucky trainer beside herself with grief? What had happened between those two? Recognising that scene was ending and soon the onlookers would be discovered, most turned away and headed off pretending to have seen nothing. Some gaped like imbeciles, and were reminded to swallow by a glare from the infuriated May.

Blaziken was still a wreck. He had managed to stop shaking so much, but still avoided eye contact and displayed the fear and confusion associated with loss. Stroking Blaziken's shoulder until he had calmed down enough to eat something, May watched Blaziken in something akin to awe. It would never cease to amaze and grieve her to see him like this. It was such a strong contrast to Blaziken's normal confidence and calm collection.

"We'll be okay. Don't worry, I'll never leave you again." May told him. Blaziken nodded jerkily.

"May?" A familiar voice came from behind her. Turning slowly, May had yet to see who had said her name before she breathed his in disbelief.

"Brenden?"

"May! You made it!" Brendan quickly deposited his breakfast on a table a ran over to May. He surprised her with a hug, which May awkwardly returned.

"Brendan, what are you doing here? We waited all night in front of the pokemon center for you!" May sounded wounded.

"I thought something might have happened to you." Brendan broke away from the embrace.

"I couldn't make it into town last night. My dad needed me to take some soil samples, and check on a swarm of Taillows we've been keeping tabs on. Sorry about that, but I have to help my dad. His work is important." Brendan explained.

"Oh, well I'm just glad you're okay." May said, recovering from her shock.

"How is your dad by the way?"

"He's great! Apart from getting bitten by a wild Poochyena, he couldn't be better!" Brendan looked past May to the giant red bird that shared a table with her. It was observing Brendan with a keen eye.

"So this is Blaziken? My dad told me some of the story." Walking over to Jordan, Brendan extended a hand.

"For saving May and accompanying her on her adventure, you have my thanks." Brendan proclaimed. Jordan took Brendan's hand, and shook it warmly, finding Brendan every bit as likable as Professor Birch. Brendan looked over Blaziken carefully. Shadows gathered on the lids of his eyes, and a certain weariness slumped the pokemon's shoulders.

"He's just as big as my dad told me." Brendan informed May.

"I heard the two of you were coming into town yesterday morning. Something about a river of defeated trainers and the girl and her Blaziken that left a wake of destroyed dreams." Brendan said jokingly, his father's influence apparent in Brendan's humor. May slapped his shoulder, laughing.

"We had… an interesting trip." May said, giggling.

"I bet. I even hear tell there's a patch of road that was destroyed and the culprits eluded justice." Brendan teased.

"I'm sure you two had nothing to do with the appearance of an obelisk in the center of the road to Littleroot?"

May covered her mouth, and her eyes widened as a nervous giggle was smothered.

"No, I have no idea about that. It must have happened after Blaziken and I passed through. Right, Blaziken?" May asked, turning to Blaziken. Jordan just face palmed and shook his head, causing both May and Brendan to burst out laughing.

"Well, extensive vandalism and ruined trainers aside, how have you been, May?" Brendan asked.

"I've… been good." May lied. She had in a fashion, never been happier. But recent events were still too fresh to pass off. Her guilt of abandoning Blaziken and May's shame of indulging her darker side was at the top of the list. Looking back at Blaziken, May almost apologized again. catching herself, she turned to Brendan.

"Would you like to join us for breakfast?" May asked him.

"Absolutely!" Brendan grinned, grabbed his breakfast, and elected to sit between May and Jordan.

Brendan told them stories about his experiences as a trainer over their breakfast, giving the general mood a much needed lifting. May laughed and gasped as Brendan relegated her and Blaziken with a story about how Brendan had fallen into a patch of nettles pursuing a Zigzagoon which had stolen one of his shoes while Brendan had been bathing.

"Little guy dropped it eventually, but only after I was out of breath and had run my swelling bare bum through someone's picnic."

May laughed so hard that she sprayed Jordan with crumbs.

"Oops, sorry Blaziken." May said, pulling debris out of his feathers.

"So, would you tell me the story about how you and Blaziken met? My dad didn't give me any details, he just said that you'd been attacked and a crazy Blaziken showed up to save the day." May's face fell slightly. That was still on her list of unpleasant history. Blaziken noticed and reached across the table to take her hand in his talon. As he looked into May's eyes, Jordan told her, _It's okay. I'm here. Go ahead and tell him._ Drawing strength from Blaziken's reassuring glance and his presence, May related the story to Brendan. Throughout the tale, Brendan's face darkened, changing only to raise his eyebrows at Blaziken's acts of heroism.

"And then, after… the Swellow lost… Blaziken buried him and took me home. We've been pretty much inseparable since." May finished the story, giving Blaziken a soft smile.

"Wow…" Said Brendan regarding May and Blaziken with stunned eyes.

"Dad said it was pretty bad, but I never thought… They were trying to kill you?" Brendan looked at May, horrified. Shaking his head, Brendan looked at Jordan.

"Thank God that you showed up when you did. It's almost improbable enough to be a miracle." Brendan breathed in wonderment.

"To think of all things, a Blaziken popping up right in the nick of time. It's unbelievable." Brendan shook his head, unaware of the effects his words were having on Jordan.

 _So I'm not the only one who finds the circumstance and the outcome a little too convenient?_ Jordan thought, regarding Brendan. It felt frightening to hear someone else speak his concerns. Looking at his talons, Jordan couldn't help but feel like he and May had been brought together for a purpose. Had he been turned into a pokemon to save her? Jordan certainly wouldn't have been able to do anything but die next to her as a human.

 _Is it fate that gave me the means to save you May? Is it just coincidence that you can save me from my nightmares just by staying close? Are we on a journey together to see the world, or is there something else we were brought together to do?_ Jordan was both troubled and hopeful in his brooding. Looking up, he noticed May and Brendan were watching him, concerned. Putting his talons under the table, Jordan calmly looked at them both.

"That is spooky." Brendan said, "I swear he was talking to us there."

"Blaziken is special." May said, "He was talking to us. Sometimes I know what he's saying, but most of the time I just get confused." Jordan put a hand on her shoulder, and looked her in the eyes.

"Like now he's telling me it's going to be okay." Blaziken nodded.

"I think I just crapped my pants." Brendan said, ruining the moment. Laughing, May punched him in the shoulder, while Blaziken pulled Brendan's headband over the grinning boy's eyes.

"Hey! Come on now!" Brendan laughed, readjusting his headband and rubbing his shoulder. Brendan brought some much needed relief to the two troubled travelers.

Brendan, May, and Blaziken finished their breakfasts and took a leisurely stroll throughout Oldale town. Both of the trainers from Littleroot apparently had fan clubs in Oldale town, but Blaziken was the star with the children. May and Brendan watched as Blaziken was dogpiled by a group of shrieking toddlers and youths. Pulling himself out of the pile, Blaziken placed a little girl on his shoulders and carried another kid in his arms. Soon everyone wanted rides from the giant red bird. With the children of Oldale climbing over Blaziken like he was a jungle gym, May and Brendan couldn't help but smile warmly at the scene.

"I would have never guessed that the terror of Littleroot would have been so good with kids." Brendan said grinning.

"He's just a big, feathery sweetheart." May said, unsuccessfully keeping the dreamlike quality from entering her voice. Brendan noticed and laughed.

"You got lucky with that one, May. Powerful and good natured. I'm used to hearing stories about powerful and arrogant." Brendan beamed. Blaziken tripped and was immediately overrun by the swarm of children at his feet. May and Brendan continued laughing as Blaziken mock wrestled with the giggling children.

"By the way, Brendan," May spoke softly, catching Brendan by surprise.

"Do you… Do you want to have a pokemon battle with me?" May asked nervously.

"Oh." Brendan said, startled. May's tone had implied that she was going to ask him something else. Still, a pokemon battle was a good idea.

"Sure! I'd love too!" Brendan grinned. They both looked at Blaziken who was rolling on the ground, tapping out from the endless assault.

"Should we… help him?" Brendan asked.

"Yeah, might as well." May sighed and headed over to chase away the children while Brendan helped Blaziken to his feet.

May and Brendan stood opposite each other, the west gate of Oldale town was far in the distance. Both trainers had wanted privacy for their first match against each other, and with their popularity in Oldale as high as it was, they would have never been able to compete in peace.

"So…" Brendan said, a little uncertainly.

"Shall we?" May asked. Brendan nodded.

"Come on out, Marshtomp." Brendan tossed his pokeball, and a blue and white bipedal fish appeared. Blaziken strode forward, but May halted him with a look.

 _Oh God May, don't tell me…_

Seedot appeared in the field, and greeted them all warmly.

' _Sup bitches!_ Looking to his opponent, Seedot once again exercised his fondness for trash talking.

 _I was gonna fuck up your face, but that would only improve your looks, fugly!_ Unbelievably, Marshtomp appeared hurt from Seedot's crude remark.

 _Am I that ugly?_ Marshtomp slumped, a miserable look overcame his countenance.

 _NO! Just- Just kick his ass!_ Jordan shouted, horrified at Seedot's behavior.

 _If I had a face like yours I'd ask my mother why she didn't spit me out when daddy told her to swallo-_

"Marshtomp! Tackle that nut!" Brendan interrupt Seedot's spiel. A serious look came across Marshtomp. Tucking down, Marshtomp leapt at Seedot. Seedot was completely unprepared.

"Yes!" Shouted Brendan.

 _Yes!_ Shouted Jordan.

"No!" Shouted May. A clean one shot knock out. A stunned Seedot rolled onto his side. Jordan walked over to him, gloating.

 _Learn something?_ Jordan asked.

 _The ugly… Get it off me!_ Seedot cried out, horrified and dazed. Jordan kicked Seedot in disgust. May withdrew Seedot. Looking to Blaziken, May nodded. Jordan stepped up to the field.

 _I didn't want him to fight._ May thought, her strong expression fading the moment Blaziken's back was towards her.

 _He's not in any shape for combat._ She was right. Jordan was exhausted. His eyes were gummed shut, and his movements were sluggish and feeble. Never the less, Jordan intended to fight.

Sighting down Marshtomp, Jordan entered his zone. It was like flipping a switch for him. He waited for the call.

"Marshtomp! Use water gun!" Brendan shouted.

"Blaziken, go for a blaze kick!" May hollered.

Jordan leapt, swinging his right foot in front of him, flames consumed his entire leg. Marshtomp led his target. Letting out a torrent of water from his mouth, Marshtomp managed to extinguish Blaziken's attack.

 _Oh shit!_ The water hit with enough power to push Jordan into the ground. Unable to move or breath with such fury pinning him to the dirt, Jordan felt as if he were drowning. His flames were wiped out. Jordan had no counter for this attack. Panic took over and Jordan did what his instincts commanded. Raising the flames in his body to extreme temperatures, Jordan felt an incredible heat and pressure mount. Marshtomp's attack seemed endless, preventing Jordan from even lifting himself off the ground. Brendan watched May, wondering when she would call off the match. May though, was stunned by disbelief. Blaziken had never gone down so easily. He had to be faking it. Following May's wide eyed stare, Brendan realized the reason for her hesitation.

"May, call off the fight! Blaziken is just going to get-!" Brendan was interrupted by a sudden flash and loud thud. Jordan released the pressure all at once. Jordan practically exploded with a searing cacophony and a blinding inferno. It was less the flames and more the thermobaric expansion that separated the water particles into steam, and threw Marshtomp bodily through the air. The severe heat was enough to blister the moist skin of Marshtomp. Jordan opened his eyes. Jordan wasn't completely sure of what had just happened, but the waterboarding had ended. Pulling himself unsteadily to his soused feet, Jordan became fully aware of the fairly unpleasant cost of such a drastic countermeasure. Jordan had actually burned himself, and what's more, the flames on his wrists and ankles could not burn with any more intensity than that of a candle. Nausea spun the world before his eyes.

 _Okay… I think I just overdid it…_ Jordan staggered and fell onto a knee, wondering why he wasn't being attack by Marshtomp, or why no one was talking. Fighting the vertigo, Jordan looked over to where Marshtomp was struggling to his own feet. Behind him, Brendan was face down and on his knees, clutching his ears.

 _Did… did I hurt him? May?_ Jordan spun and fell. Looking up he saw May was likewise incapacitated.

 _May!_ Jordan pushed himself to his feet and staggered towards May. She was getting off of her knees. Looking up at Jordan, May opened her mouth in surprise.

"Behind you!" May shouted at Jordan. Turning, Jordan spied Marshtomp. He was burned and every bit as messed up as the rest of them, but he was intent on finishing the battle. Jordan staggered and made his way towards Marshtomp. Marshtomp took a breath and prepared to spray Jordan again. No sooner had Marshtomp exhaled a weak current of water a few feet in front himself, then he fell on his face. The battle was concluded. Blaziken keeled over and fell into oblivion.

"God-damn…" Brendan said, after retrieving his Marshtomp. "My ears are still ringing… and everytime I blink, I'm blinded by a giant black blur…"

"That gave me a headache…" May groaned, "I have no idea what he did, but I hope he never does it again."

"I think you won… I also think... that Blaziken... is a jackass… ow…" Brendan clutched his head.

"Is he okay?"

"I can't see yet…" May said, pawing at the ground.

"He had better be, because I'm going to kill him when I find him." May forced her blurry eyes to see some color or shape that would hint at Blaziken. A giant red streak on the ground gave her a waypoint.

"I felt my lungs rattle, you ass. Was that really necessary?" May said as she headed over to the giant red streak.

"I wanted to win, but not that badly… I think you set my hair on fire…" May grumbled as she made her way over to Blaziken.

"Come on, get up. Blaziken?" Blaziken didn't move. Even with her compromised sight, May could tell he was deathly still.

"Blaziken?" May's voice grew frantic. Touching his shoulder she jumped. He was cold. Blaziken was never cold. Putting a hand in front of his nostrils May felt weak breaths.

"Brendan! Brendan he's hurt! He's hurt bad!" May shouted in terror.

"Brendan!"

"I'm here!" Brendan knelt next to her.

"Weak pulse, short breath, cold… I think he burned himself out." Brendan gave his prognosis.

"Is that suppose to be funny?! Brendan he's hurt! He could die!" May was hysterical.

"No! He burnt out! He's a fire type! When they use their fire to much they burn out! He's not gonna die!" Brendan shouted over May's screaming.

"We just need to keep him warm. He's lost the ability to maintain his own body temperature. If we don't get him dry and warm he could..." Brendan had barely finished his sentence before May ran off to collect firewood. Working together, May and Brendan got a bonfire going near Blaziken. After the necessary steps had been taken, Brendan pulled out his pokedex.

"That was an overheat attack." Brendan said after consulting the pokedex files.

"It's a last resort style of attack used by powerful fire types. It uses pressure built up inside the pokemon's body generated by their flame. It's a dangerous move that's generally used in extreme situations. Blaziken shouldn't have been fighting in his condition, his body was stressed out to begin with." May hadn't left Blaziken. Despite Brendan's reassurance that once they got a fire going Blaziken would start to recover, May still didn't want to leave him.

"It was spectacular though. I've never seen that kind of move before. He just… exploded." Brendan said.

"Brendan, I find it really disturbing that you approve of Blaziken exploding." May said, too worried to have a sense of humor. Blaziken had just begun to breathe regularly.

"Just the attack, not Blaziken getting hurt." Brendan explained.

"Anyways, I should go into town and get something for us to eat."

"How can you even think about food right now?" May asked.

"Mostly food for Blaziken, he's gonna be ravenous when he comes to. He needs calories to get his flame back up. I'm thinking greasy takeout with a side of fried appetizers. You want anything?" Brendan asked May. May looked up at him, her eyes softening. Turning back to Blaziken, May spoke.

"You sure know a lot about pokemon, Brendan. I would've never guessed half the stuff you know."

"Well my dad is a scientist…" Brendan turned red from the praise, "So uh, do you want some lunch?"

"I'll have whatever you and Blaziken are having." May tossed her wallet at Brendan, who tossed it back.

"Uh-uh, I'm paying. You won our match, and I'd like this to be your reward." Brendan told May.

"Brendan, come on!" May grumbled.

"When I win our next match, YOU can buy ME lunch. Deal?" Brendan said with a smile.

"You winning? Against Blaziken? You're going to be buying me lots of lunches, Brendan." May joked.

"That's a risk I'm willing to take." Brendan said smiling, as he headed back to Oldale. Leaving May to tend to Blaziken, Brendan made it to Oldale in a few minutes time. Instead of heading to a diner however, Brendan made a beeline towards the pokemon center. Once inside, Brendan made use of the pokemon center's phone.

"Hey Dad." Brendan said, "Yeah I got those samples to the Petalburg authorities yesterday, Norman should be able to see them soon."

...

"Yeah? That's good to hear."

...

"I ran into May. Yeah, we battled. She won. Listen, you wanted me to keep tabs on Blaziken, I think you should know some things…"


	3. Section 3

Chapter 19: A Startling Find

"What the hell were you thinking, Norman?" Professor Birch scolded his old friend.

"Will, I have my reasons. I don't expect you to agree with them, and I'm willing to listen to your concerns." Norman answered calmly.

"My concerns? Norman, they should be your concerns! She's your daughter for Christ's sake!" Will shook his head in disbelief.

"I know the situation isn't ideal, but the two of them need each other." Norman spoke patiently.

"You think May needs to be travelling with a mentally disturbed, extremely powerful pokemon, when she has no experience in handling a moody Poochyena? Come on, Norman!"

"That mentally disturbed pokemon saved her life, and I know he'd do it again in a heartbeat. May's more safe traveling with him than she is when she's at home. Remember the Macaroni incident?" Norman said.

"God yes, I thought if she didn't kill herself, you would. But that's hardly relevant. He messed up your shoulder when you woke him from his nightmares. What could happen to May if she tries to shake him out of it?" Will asked.

"And the nightmare problem was resolved." Norman said calmly.

"One successful trial does not a scientific conclusion make. You should have brought him here, where he could be further studied. He's incredibly intelligent, overly empathetic, and suffers from severe nightmares. There has to be some correlation between his behaviors." Will said.

"Blaziken is not a research subject, Will. He's a fighter, and May needs a guardian." Norman said.

"So that's what this about."

"What?" Asked Norman.

"You want the best for your daughter, don't you Gym Leader?" Will asked.

"Will, I don't need that kind of talk from you." Norman's face clouded.

"So what would be better for a Gym Leader's daughter? The logical, weaker, more malleable starter? Or the extremely dangerous pokemon who can barely live on it's own?"

"Will, you know I'm not like-"

"Then why the hell is a bloody Blaziken strolling around the countryside with your daughter, destroying roads and blowing things up?" Will asked. Norman rose, and put his face an inch from Will's.

"I've given you my reasons. Blaziken needs May. And based off of recent events, an overpowered pokemon at May's side at all times, willing to lay down his life for her, is the best damn thing I could have asked for. Until we get these terrorists locked up, I'm going to sleep a lot better at night knowing that May is safe next to her mentally disturbed, extremely powerful Blaziken." Norman growled. Will threw his hands in the air.

"Alright… I get it. It just seems like too much of a risk to me." Will admitted defeat.

"You let Brendan get involved with our investigations, and you know that's going to make him a potential target. Is having an extra pair of eyes and hands in the field worth the risk of losing your son?" Norman asked.

"And that's why I can't sleep at night. He was only suppose to collect data, not see what we're seeing. Kid's too damn smart for his own good." Will buried his eyes in hands.

"He takes after you, and you trust him to keep up. May takes after me, and I trust her to keep up. It's called parenting." Norman said.

"And we both suck at it." Will finished.

"How is May, by the way? Everytime I try to call her, she doesn't have reception." Norman asked.

"According to Brendan, May's fine. Blaziken doesn't look like he's been sleeping, and used a fucking overheat about a mile away from Oldale." Will reported.

"An overheat? Was anyone hurt?" Norman asked, suddenly concerned.

"May and Brendan got a little case of shellshock, but Blaziken got the worst of it. During the fight with Marshtomp, he had to resort to overheat to prevent himself from getting drowned. Brendan left Blaziken and May near a fire and went to Oldale to get some food. Blaziken apparently burned out, so now he's gonna be a right pickle until his flame gets back up." Will gave Norman the scenario.

"If he had been in fighting condition, an overheat would have likely left him with a hangover. But after getting hit with a water gun and suffering from sleep deprivation, I don't think he was in any condition to pull that off." Will concluded.

"I'm just glad no one got severely hurt. Could you imagine what would have happened if they had been fighting in a building?" Norman shuddered.

"The authorities would have had to have pulled the three of them out of the rubble. That's why no one uses overheat indoors. When you mess with that kind of heat and pressure in an enclosed environment, bad things happen."

"Anyways, about the road-"

"Brendan got May to confess. Blaziken's the reason we have a lovely stone sculpture where a smooth and level road once was." Will cut Norman off.

"Why is it you can never have nice things around Blazikens? They just destroy everything." Norman rubbed his eyes and shook his head.

"Brendan wanted to keep it a secret, but I had to ask. The authorities haven't been told. Looks like we all get to pitch in for Blaziken this tax season." Will said with a grin.

"Hell, you should've seen my insurance payments after I rebuilt the gym. Bastards tried scalping me, even after I put up an outdoor arena just in case I had to fight another Blaziken." Norman groaned.

"It's gonna happen. Soon. Still think May having a Blaziken is a good idea?" Will asked, smiling.

"Too late now, and yes I do." Norman answered. The two men paused to gloat and stress, the endless wine of computer fans filled the silence. Norman looked around the lab, before asking Will the next question.

"Any luck with the Swellow?"

"As a matter of fact, yes." Will rolled his desk chair over to a computer.

"I examined some cherry pits in Swellow's intestines, and found an unusually high amount of copper in them. I crossed referenced that sample with a soil sample Brendan collected from the cherry orchards in the reserve, and found a copper content that matched the profile of the pits in Swellow's stomach." Rolling his chair over to another desk, Will procured a plastic bag with some shiny pieces of metal in them, as well as a folder.

"I found this metal in the scar tissue of the Swellow. Does it match the broken knife you found near your mysterious body?" Will asked, handing the bag and folder to Norman.

"It might be a match. And you've confirmed our Swellow came from the reserve. Meaning…" Norman pondered.

"Meaning Swellow broke that man's neck, likely in self defence, and got one nasty scar and a couple chunks of metal lodged in his gut to show for it." Will said.

"So our body is likely a suspect in the crimes committed at the reserve? If the knife and fragments match, we could have enough evidence to expand the investigation." Norman couldn't believe it. Blaziken had killed Swellow in order to save his daughter. Swellow's body had the evidence Norman needed to proceed with his investigation. Blaziken had gotten Norman his evidence.

"That's another good strike for the flaming chicken. Braviary and I will take this to the Petalburg authorities tomorrow. I've neglected my duties as Gym Leader long enough. Anything else?"

"I contacted some geologists out near the reserve. They went to take some core samples of the surrounding area. Preliminary results are in, and it looks like your subterranean lake theory could be spot on. Once they collect a couple more positives, we can get more people involved in isolating the cause of what's draining your lake." Will told Norman.

"I also got in contact with some meteorologists, and they're just as baffled as we are as to where all this precipitation is coming from. It's all localized, but this is beginning to look like a tropical storm. We're too far inland and well out of season for this kind of weather anomaly. They were sceptical about the subterranean lake being the source, but they're hard pressed for any other explanations."

"Why couldn't it be the lake?" Norman asked.

"Because it would mean the water is first evaporating and then finding it's way to the surface in a gaseous state on a massive scale." Will explained, "And I haven't seen any geysers in this part of the continent, have you?"

"Could something else be making the water evaporate like that?" Norman asked.

"Nothing man made, we just don't have that kind of technology. But…"

"But what?" Norman asked. Will hesitated, clearly uncomfortable with the topic he was about to bring up.

"Have you ever heard about... Kyogre?"

"Let's not bring legends into the discussions until after we've exhausted all other options…" Norman paused.

"What is it?" asked a Will, feeling a chill run down his spine.

"Do you know the historical significance of the reserve? More specifically, the religious significance of the reserve?" Norman asked slowly.

"Yeah, something about it being the resting place of an artifact from the Great War three thousand years… ago…" The room became noticeably cooler.

"You don't actually think those terrorists were after the artifact, and are trying to wake up a legend, do you?" Will asked nervously.

"The Great Wars… Oh God, if they're actually trying to kick start another war between the forces of creation..." Norman started.

"Then the world is screwed." Will finished for him.

...

Jordan was standing alone on a rock. Waves of black water lapped against the rim of his tiny island. All was dark, except in the distance where a bright white orb lit the horizon.

 _Am I dead? Or is this another dream?_ Jordan wondered. This was unlike his normal nightmares. Jordan felt detached, as if he wasn't truly here. Normally, his night terrors felt real, combining perverted elements of Jordan's life with an overwhelming fear. This was different.

 _Jordi…_

Jordan froze. That was Chrissie's voice.

' _Chrissie?'_ Jordan asked the void he found himself in.

 _Jordi, you need to hide._

' _From what, Chrissie?'_

 _Jordi, I can't talk much longer. He's coming for you._

' _Who's coming for me, Chrissie? Why do I need to hide?'_

 _I love you, Jordi…_

The water was drawn back from Jordan's island. It sank back, leaving Jordan atop a spire towering above an endless black abyss. The orb on the horizon disappeared as a shadow crept up across the surface, dimming the only source of light.

' _Chrissie wait! Don't leave me! Please...'_

 _Jordan…_ A hoarse monotone whispered his name. Through the fading light Jordan saw a colossal black wave rise in distance, blotting out the remaining light. The wave rushed towards Jordan and his island. Jordan fell back, terrified of the oncoming fury. With no place to hide and no where to run, Jordan was helpless against the approaching calamity.

 _Jordan…_ The world rasped his name.

"Blaziken!" May's voice called to him. The wave sank back into the abyss. A frustrated groan gurgled from the depths. The white orb on the horizon began to expand, encompassing the void with blinding light.

 _May!_ Jordan cried out for her. She had saved him.

 _May, where are you?!_ Jordan sobbed in relief.

"Blaziken, wake up!"

Jordan came to. Looking up into May's worried eyes, he reached out for her and pulled her into a desperate embrace.

 _It was a dream… just a dream…_ Jordan thought as he buried his face into May's shoulder, carefully keeping his claws loose.

"It's okay." May said as she held Blaziken. How long would he suffer like this? May noticed how cold Blaziken felt. His flame still hadn't rekindled itself. Brendan watched the exchange, feeling slightly awkward. This seemed personal, and Brendan had just reported to his father about Blaziken's seemingly unchanged condition. Now witnessing the scene in front of him, Brendan noticed that the benefits of May and Blaziken being together seemed to outweigh the benefits of separation, which his father prefered.

Blaziken was starting to relax. Dropping his gaze, Blaziken fell away from May, and stared at his talons. Blaziken's hollow eyes scared Brendan. Brendan had never seen anything, human or pokemon look like that. It was as if Blaziken was accepting defeat, or as if he had come to some mournful terms with his mysterious loss. Chills ran down Brendan's spine. Something was wrong. He couldn't put his finger on it, but Brendan was overcome with a dire sense of profanity.

May looked down on her Blaziken, her face both calm and sad. May had seen this before, and dreaded to see it again, but she was resolute in her decision to be there for Blaziken. Brendan had no idea how either of them could live like this. May seemed far more mature than her age suggested. Brendan couldn't believe the change two weeks and a Blaziken had brought to his childhood friend. Finding his voice, Brendan finally spoke.

"Is he okay?" May was quite, her depressed gaze never shifted from Blaziken. May's silence further unnerved Brendan. He was dying for an answer, some form of reassurance. There was none to be had. May felt every bit as helpless as Brendan.

"Blaziken?" May asked. Blaziken didn't respond. Touching his shoulder, May's face tightened. Blaziken didn't move. He was gone. May finally turned to Brendan. Her face asked no questions, her eyes held no hope.

"We really…" Brendan tried to talk, but the situation made it difficult.

"We really need to get him to eat."

May nodded. Taking Blaziken's beak with one hand, May lifted his gaze. Bending low over Blaziken, May kissed his forehead.

"Come on." May told him.

"You need to eat." Blaziken pulled himself out it. Struggling to his feet, Blaziken made his unsteady way over to the fire. Brendan handed him a carton of fried rice and beef. Grabbing the utensils Brendan had neglected to provide, Blaziken tucked in. Blaziken ate slowly at first, but once he realized that the nausea he felt was a product of hunger, Blaziken began to wolf down his meal. Finishing the first carton of food, he immediately began searching for more. Fortunately, Brendan had the foresight to stock heavily. Grabbing the next carton Brendan provided, Blaziken continued to feed as if he had never seen food before.

"Slow down. We don't want you to throw it all back up." Brendan berated Blaziken, who slowed his consumption accordingly. Easing into a more mannered and less hurried pace, Blaziken started to return to what Brendan assumed was normal. Though his sleep had been troubled, it seemed Blaziken had managed to get some needed rest. That aside, he was certainly haggard.

May went to Blaziken, who stopped eating and looked up at her approach. May sat down next to him, her eyes refusing to meet his. At long last May spoke, her voice both strong and sad.

"Everything will be fine, Blaziken. I'm here for you."

Blaziken lowered his gaze. He and May stared into the same distant nothing. Putting an arm around May's shoulders, Blaziken pulled her close. Brendan felt more out of place than even before. The familiarity between trainer and pokemon was astounding. Something bound those two closer than a normal partnership. There was a feeling of genuine care between them. Brendan knew he would never feel that close with his Marshtomp. They were buddies, but Marshtomp was ultimately subservient to him. What May and Blaziken had was a union of equals. May gave Blaziken as much control as he gave her. Brendan almost felt envious, save for the misery such a union shared.

"Are you going to be alright?" Brendan needed an answer from May. He had known her since they were both toddlers. They had only been separated for two weeks, but Brendan hardly recognized May. Her sudden maturity left him feeling inadequate. Brendan missed the nonchalant and giddy May, but he felt attracted to the strong and caring May before him.

"I'll be fine." May said, pulling away from Blaziken. Her tone sounded normal, but Brendan wasn't so sure. May put her hand on Blaziken.

"It's just going to take time. Time and…" May hesitated.

"Love." finished Brendan, finally understanding their drive. Now he knew how they did it. Now he saw how their bond had grown so strong.

Chapter 20: The Road to Petalburg

Jordan felt cold. Even next to the fire, his body was wracked by the chills. May had taken her sleeping bag and wrapped it around him, though there wasn't much warmth in him to insulate. Rather than head back to Oldale, Brendan suggested they stay here tonight.

"The trip will be too hard on Blaziken." Brendan had explained.

"He won't maintain his strength much longer if he doesn't stay warm. And the pokemon center would do the same thing we're doing. Just keep him warm until his flame rekindles."

May slid inside the bag and pressed herself against Jordan. Normally he would be the one warming her, but under the circumstances she was a more than adequate heat source. Jordan had no idea that he could extinguish the flame inside of him, nor had he realized it governed his body temperature. Brendan had explained everything that neither May nor Jordan had expected.

Jordan's mind was sluggish from the cold, and he found himself repeating the same pattern of thoughts over and over.

 _Chrissie told me to hide… told me that he was coming for me…_

 _He…_ The thing that had turned him into a pokemon? Jordan shook his head as he struggled to maintain his thoughts. The most disturbing part of that dream had been the setting. Jordan knew he'd been there before. He knew he had stood upon that spire above the precipice. Jordan knew that wave had called to him before. He knew that wave had come crashing down on him. But now, Jordan couldn't explain how he knew these things.

 _I've been there. I've been struck by that wave… I've heard Chrissie's warning before… Did I just forget it?_

The only thing that felt different this time was that the wave hadn't hit him. May had pulled Jordan out of that void before it had struck. Jordan couldn't deny the feeling of deja vu that the void inspired.

 _What the hell was that voice?_

Jordan shuddered. He remembered that voice. It was the voice that had taunted him on the night the moon died. It was the voice of the creature who had killed him. It was the voice that echoed in all of his nightmares, every sound carried it's tone, every shadow reverberated with it's breath.

 _He's coming for you…_

Jordan froze. Was that even Chrissie's voice? Or some personification of his own primordial fear? Was 'he' coming for Jordan again? What did 'he' want? Why had 'he' done this to Jordan in the first place? Jordan barely remembered what that thing had said when it killed him. He had been so terrified that the entire event had seemed nothing more than a hazy horror.

 _Your wish is my redemption…_

The only words Jordan could recall from his death. His wish had been granted, but at what price? Was there some reason for his transformation? Was there some reason for his mother's death? Was all of it adding up to some debt Jordan would have to pay? He never wanted to be a pokemon! Jordan had never wanted his mother to die! How could there be more to pay? He had lost everything, everything he had ever had, everything he had ever wanted, or even been! What more could he lose? For what purpose?

"Blaziken," Jordan looked at May, who huddled against his quaking frame.

 _No. I will not lose her. Nothing will take her away. Nothing._

"You need to sleep. I will be here. You don't need to be afraid." May told him.

 _Yes, yes I do. I do need to be afraid. May, something's coming for me, and I'll be damned if I'm going to let it get you as well._ His look must have conveyed some level of his thoughts, for May's face hardened.

"I'm not asking. You're going to sleep, and you're going to sleep well. Even if I have to knock you out." May had more of her father in her than Jordan had ever expected. In the face of such strength and reassurance coming from May, Jordan couldn't help but laugh. Even the feeble chortle he managed chased the darkness from his thoughts.

 _How do you do that May? How do you make me feel so…_ Jordan struggled to find the word that adequately described what it was May made him feel. He gave up though, his weak laughter had brought a smile to May's face. May pushed him down onto the ground. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and snuggled up against Jordan's side. With the fire in front of him, and May behind him, Jordan felt sleep take him.

Brendan watched as May put Blaziken to sleep. She had finally calmed the disturbed pokemon and lay up against him, keeping him warm. Brendan felt an odd stab of jealousy. He almost wished that he was Blaziken right now. He immediately squelched the thought. May's commitment to her pokemon was astounding. She never hesitated to give Blaziken all she could.

"Lucky bastard." Brendan mumbled, climbing into his own sleeping bag. Rolling over to look a the fire, Brendan couldn't help but notice that May displayed a subtle familiarity with Blaziken. The way May wrapped her arm around him, the way she pressed herself bodily against Blaziken filled Brendan with trepidation. Something just seemed… wrong? Brendan forced himself to ignore it, and fell into an uneasy sleep himself.

Morning brought a surprise. Both May and Brendan woke to the smell of food cooking. Blaziken maintained the fire, roasting two halves of a decent sized animal's carcass over the coals. Without skin, head, tail, or paws, it was impossible to tell if it was a dog or a lamb, but it smelled delicious.

"Blaziken, what are you doing?" Brendan was amazed. He had never expected cooking to be one of Blaziken's skills. May, though surprised at the size of the bounty, was not as amazed at the rugged culinary skills of her pokemon.

"Feeling better?" May asked. Blaziken nodded. Flipping the meat over, he began to brown the outside of the beast. Seasonings and grease ran down the ribs, glazing the chest cavity with spice and oil.

"He can cook?" Brendan was still struggling to wrap his mind around the basic concept. Brendan had tried to show Marshtomp how to make tea, which had resulted with Marshtomp becoming violently ill after consuming all of Brendan's tea leaves raw.

"Where did he learn that?" Brendan looked at the roasting beast on the coals. It no longer mattered what it had been, it smelled that good.

"Where did he get all the seasonings?" Brendan asked. Blaziken pointed to the trash pile, which was set aside for burning after the meal. A collection of open condiment packets from last night's takeout caught Brendan's eye.

"You clever bird." Brendan said admirably. Brenden looked at his watch.

"Good grief, it's almost midday! How long were we asleep?" Brendan asked.

"Long enough for Blaziken to hunt, clean, and cook us lunch!" May said with a smile.

"You were up before the sun again, weren't you?" May asked Blaziken. Blaziken just shrugged.

"How are you feeling?" Brendan asked Blaziken. It seemed rude to let May communicate for him. Blaziken may have been a pokemon, but he clearly understood what was said, and demonstrated the capacity to reply using body language. Blaziken raised a forearm and let loose a weak spurt of flame. It wasn't much, but proved his flame had rekindled.

"How's your head?" asked Brendan, knowing the aftereffects of a rekindling. Blaziken gave him a bleary-eyed glare.

"That good, huh?" Blaziken turned away and shook his head, a move he immediately regretted. Putting a talon against his throbbing temple, Blaziken gritted his beak.

"You went hunting with a hangover? You must be a country boy." Clenching his talon into a fist and lifting his middle digit, Blaziken gave Brendan a rude and rather humorous response.

"Definitely a country boy." May laughingly agreed.

Despite their nettling of the beleaguered Blaziken, he still saw fit to share his meal with them. Though lacking fruits or vegetables, the savory wholesomeness of the roast more than made up for a lack of variety. Far surpassing last night's take out in both quality and quantity, the roasted beast was picked clean to the bones, every appetizing morsel consumed. Blaziken could cook, and cook well, even with improvisation.

"I think I'll be hanging around you guys more often, if the grub is always this good." Brendan felt as if he needed another nap, he'd never eaten so much meat before. May was busy wiping grease off of her face with hot water and a napkin, and Blaziken merely licked his beak clean. The bones and trash burned in the fire pit.

"Blaziken always finds some way to surprise me. If he wasn't so good at battles, I'd have him open up a diner." May said. Blaziken shooed the compliments away. He rose and began to break camp.

"You want to get going now?" Brendan asked in surprise. He was just beginning to relax after his gluttony. Blaziken nodded.

"You don't ever slow down, do you?" Brendan asked. Blaziken looked towards the horizon, a peculiar look of concern on his face. Brendan followed his gaze. There were no storm clouds nor any other indication of an approaching calamity. Curious, Brendan looked back at Blaziken, who stared intently, both tense and detached. Looking to May for an explanation was fruitless. Whatever troubled Blaziken was unknown to her as well. Sighing, Brendan pulled himself to his feet and assisted in the labors.

May, Brendan and Blaziken walked towards Petalburg city. It was a mere six miles away from Oldale, and May and Brendan anticipated getting there well before nightfall. Blaziken carried most of the gear. His combat capabilities were hampered by the lack of his flame and the sickness associated with it's rekindling. Even though he didn't show it, Brendan knew the pokemon was suffering from a rather obnoxious combination of ailments incredibly similar to a hangover, only much more intense. Perhaps realizing his utility in battles had been significantly diminished, Blaziken seemed dead set on making up for his lack of use in combat by demoting himself to the station of pack mule. May had tried to take some of the burden, but Blaziken refused to let her carry anything more than a water canteen.

"I don't see how this will improve your condition!" May had berated Blaziken, but the stubborn bird was adamant in his self imposed duty. Tightening his pack and walking off before May could attempt to rationalize with him, Blaziken left Brendan and May with little choice but to follow.

"May, I have no idea how you came across such a bizarre pokemon." Brendan confided in her once Blaziken was out of earshot.

"He cooks, he speaks- ...sort of, he understands every word we say, and he's one of the most self disciplined individuals I've ever met." Brendan listed off his observations. May listened, though she still glared at Blaziken's back for him being so obstinate.

"You say he never had a trainer, but he had to learn those behaviors from somewhere. Have you ever wondered how he came to be so…" Brendan searched for the phrase that summed up Blaziken's complicated mannerisms.

"Human." May finished his sentence with the most unnerving and accurate term of them all.

"No. I haven't. I know something happened to him, something that must have almost destroyed him, but rather than wonder on that I choose to try and help him with the problems he has now." May said.

"Come on, May." Brendan was whispering now.

"There has to be a reason he's so human. Maybe he never had a trainer. But he had to have had contact with humans. There can't be any other explanation." Brendan pressed, his father's influence showed strongly.

"Whatever happened to Blaziken is his own business. If he wanted me to know, he would have found a way to tell me. I only care about today and tomorrow. There's no sense living in the past, especially if his past is a terrible one." May wanted Brendan to stop. She was slightly curious to Blaziken's story, but knowing Blaziken the way she knew him, the last thing May wanted for Blaziken was for him to relive his story.

"May, something did happen. I've never even heard about a single pokemon being able to do less than half the things he can do. I have a theory, but no evidence to support it." Brendan was channeling his father alright.

"What kind of theory?" May asked. Though she had wanted Brendan to drop the 'Blaziken's history' subject, he had introvertedly aroused her curiosity.

"Well… It's not the most… savory of topics, but…" Brendan hesitated, clearly uncomfortable with his own theory.

"He could have been experimented on by humans. It's not unheard of, but many practices are outlawed for being inhumane. I've heard of a legendary pokemon having it's embryo spliced with human genes and the resulting monster destroyed half of Cinnabar Island in the Kanto region." Brendan said darkly.

"You think Blaziken is the product of human genes being implanted in a pokemon's embryo? Really, Brendan?" May was incredulous.

"I don't think the process would have to be that dramatic. He was probably captured and subjected to some kind of brainwashing procedure. He may even have been bred for the purpose of testing a pokemon's mental limits." Brendan speculated coldly.

"We're talking about Blaziken. Not an experiment. He's a person Brendan, not a test subject." May was disturbed at how easily Brendan could dismiss Blaziken's identity as a sentient empathetic being.

"I'm just saying May, he might have all these nightmares as a side effect of severe mental trauma experienced at the hands of humans." Brendan continued.

"Then explain to me why he can only sleep around humans? If humans did something monstrous to him, I don't think he would be that comfortable with them." May shot down his argument. Brendan however, was unrelenting.

"I don't know, May. Maybe he was conditioned-"

"Brendan, would you just shut up! He's a human being! Quit talking about him like he isn't!" May exploded, unintentional alerting Blaziken to the discussion. Blaziken stopped and turned around. May went red in the face and covered her mouth. Brendan locked up and went pale, fearing that Blaziken might take offense to the two people who were talking about him behind his back. Blaziken, however, did not look angry or betrayed. He stared at May in wonder. Her last comment had struck him deeply.

Walking back to his startled trainer, Blaziken paused in front May. He looked at her with his watering eyes, something in them harbored disbelief. Blaziken lowered his head, and put a talon on May's hair. May looked both confused and saddened, but his message was clear, even to Brendan. After a moment, Blaziken turned and carried on his way, leaving May worried and Brendan feeling like a sack of shit.

Brendan kicked the ground in shame. May had a point. In his curiosity, Brendan had ceased viewing Blaziken as a sentient creature and started treating him like a product. Brendan hadn't factored in Blaziken's feelings. Something he realized, he had neglected to do with Marshtomp as well. The two of them were friends, but it was a friendship between a man and a domesticated animal. Brendan was dominate, and Marshtomp expected that. Brendan had been raised around pokemon, his father's lab had been full of them. May had little experience with pokemon, Norman had kept all of his pokemon at his gym. When Blaziken first showed himself to May, none his behaviors had seemed out of place. He had simply been human to May to begin with, rather than a pokemon attempting to be human as everyone else perceived. May realized something that no one else did. Blaziken, despite his feathers, beak, and fire breathing capabilities was near as makes no differance, human. Perhaps this was the reason May and Blaziken's union had been so unusual to Brendan. Maybe that feeling of profanity that Brendan had experienced witnessing May's physical affection for Blaziken was misplaced. That feeling of profanity might be the difference between May and Blaziken's bond, and Brendan and Marshtomp's partnership.

May hurried after Blaziken, intent on being at his side rather than behind him. Not knowing what would be the greater shame, Brendan struggled to figure out if he should stay close to them, or keep his distance. In the end, Brendan decided to give them time. He stayed a couple paces behind, trying to work out how he could broach the subject with dignity.

"I'm sorry, Blaziken." May felt the same shame as Brendan.

"I shouldn't have been talking about you like that." May felt wretched. Despite Blaziken's passionate display, May still felt as if she'd betrayed him. Blaziken didn't need an apology. Wrapping an arm around May's shoulders, Blaziken pulled her close. Meeting her eyes, May felt the love he had for her in his gaze.

"I-" May started, but Blaziken silenced her by placing a talon on her lips. He didn't care. Blaziken was far from offended. May had only given him another reason to love her.

 _You really think I'm human, May? I could barely hope to be human again, and here you are, making me human without even performing a miracle. May… Good God, May. I love you._ Jordan was hurting now in a way that he had yet to get accustom too. He hadn't felt this mix of love, pride, and hope for five long years. Then May had come into Jordan's life, and given him something to live for. She was every bit as family to him as Chrissie had ever been. How? How could May do this? Jordan had longed for punishment, he wanted to die for so long, and now Jordan couldn't stand the thought of it. He wanted to live. He wanted to cherish May. But even with this newfound love, even with his reunion with hope, the scars of Jordan's past ran deep. He would never replace Chrissie. Jordan would never forgive himself for what he had done to his sister and mother. Jordan would always remember his loss, and how he was responsible for it. May could give Jordan a future, but he was doomed to remember his past.

 _I've suffered, yes. But not for Chrissie. I have yet to find my fate for that sin. Chrissie. I love you. I want to see you again. I want to tell you, really tell you, how sorry I am. I want my sister back, Chrissie. And don't care if I have to die to get her back._

" _Jordi, please don't…"_

 _No Chrissie. I deserve to die. What I did was unforgivable, and only served to separate us._

" _I want my brother back Jordi! You promised! You promised that you would bring him back to me!"_

 _I don't know if I can, Chrissie. The brother you loved died with you that day. I'm just a shadow of his innocence. Just enough humanity to regret my sins._

" _Go with May! Be happy! I want that brother back! You promised me…"_

 _I don't deserve to be happy, Chrissie. May has shown me happiness again. But it's not mine to have. I shouldn't have it. I shouldn't feel happy._

" _Jordi, please…"_

 _Goodbye, Chrissie. You know that I love you._

" _Big brother…"_

 _I love you, Chrissie._

May looked at Blaziken. He had stopped walking and had started staring straight up at the sky. Blaziken stood there in silent benediction, communing with something May couldn't hear. Moments passed, and a single tear fell from the corner of his eye.

"Blaziken? What is it? Who are you talking to?" May asked, worry driving her to speak. Blaziken looked at her. Both of his eyes were watering profusely. Clenching his jaw and shaking his head slowly, Blaziken turned away from May, and continued walking towards Petalburg.

"Blaziken!" May grabbed his talon and pulled him around. Looking at his tear stained face, May reaffirmed her vow.

"I'm here for you." May said, emotion breaking her voice, her own eyes filling with tears.

"And I always will be."

Blaziken broke. It was like watching a switch getting flipped. Tremors shook his shoulders, and that helpless, lost expression overwhelmed his face. Blaziken reached for May, but drew back, clutching his talons. He looked as if he were afraid of hurting her. Blaziken shook his head.

"Blaziken," May grabbed his talon and pulled it open, and placed her hand in it.

"I love you."

Blaziken closed his talon, taking May's hand. He placed her hand upon his breast, right over his heart, and looked May in her eyes.

She saw his love. May smiled, even as a fresh batch of tears poured down her face. She understood his message. May always had. Now Blaziken finally knew that she understood. May pulled him into an embrace. His pain was her pain. His love was her love. And now they both knew.

Brendan watched another drama unfold between Blaziken and May. Brendan didn't understand. Blaziken had just stopped and stared the sky. Then May had asked something, and Blaziken had tried to leave. May had stopped him, and now they were both crying and holding each other. It was bizarre. It was embarrassing. May had said that she could understand Blaziken. What had he said? What had caused such a sporadic reaction? Why were they both crying?

"Perhaps I shouldn't analyze it so much." Brendan muttered to himself.

"Maybe I'm just suppose to appreciate the beauty of it." There was something beautiful about it. For all of it's oddity, it had a certain aspect of compassion. Maybe Brendan wasn't suppose to understand. Maybe he wasn't even suppose to see this. But it was beautiful, and despite his rational mind recoiling at the scene, Brendan's heart felt happy, happy for both May and Blaziken.

Chapter 21: Herald for a Dead God

He looked at the two sleeping twins, so cozy in their shared bed. Even now, millennia after their last meeting, He struggled to believe that these two innocent souls would one day walk the world as monsters. Three thousand years had passed since they turned on Him and His brethren. Three thousand years since they had tipped the scales of power. Three thousand years since His and His family's imprisonment. And now, at long last, He could return to them. He was back, and ready to show these dissidents what the legends did to those who betrayed them.

One of the children tossed in her sleep. Reaching out to her twin, the child took her sister in her arms, and found comfort enough to relax. He hesitated. Such innocence. He didn't have to. He could find someone else, someone who deserved His wrath.

 _No… It has to be them. I need it to be them. If I can't do this, then I will never win._

Placing His black hands over the youths, He began to connect with their dreams. It was His gift. It was His duty. He had once been the bearer of ill tidings for his father. Now, without His father's direction, His gift was wild.

He entered the youth's dreams, and began to warp them. Now caught in a nightmare, the two squirmed and thrashed beneath His power. He showed them pain. He brought them regret. He took their greatest shames and violated them with it. The youths were terrified, unable to wake, and unable to dissuade themselves from the reality of the hell He put them through. Using His father's gift in a way it had never been intended for, He began to draw the youth's fear into himself, taking with it their life force. Before the youths breathed their last however, a presence made itself known to Him. He stopped His feeding and looked up at the figure who had come before Him. She appeared as a great blue swan, bathed in moonlight and swathed in rainbows. She was the only other one who could walk the realm of dreams as He did.

 _Brother._

It was her. His other half. The opposite of his purpose. His father's Bringer of Fortune. The Queen of Bliss and Dreams.

 _Cresselia… Sister._ He couldn't believe it. Three thousand years had separated them. He had no means of communicating with her in those three thousand years. He had wondered if she still lived. Now He had his answer.

 _It's… It's good to see you again, Darkrai._ Cresselia spoke hesitantly, guiltily, yet her sincerity was obvious. Darkrai felt the age old anger melt away. She had betrayed him. His own sister had sided with the humans to depose him and the others. Yet Darkrai couldn't bring himself to hate her. Cresselia was all he had left.

 _Cresselia… why?_ Darkrai had asked that question three thousand years ago, right before Cresselia and her human allies had damned him to the moon. Her only answer then had been tears.

Cresselia turned away, the guilt had never been rationalized. She bore her shame as her penance.

 _I had to, brother._ Cresselia managed to speak at last.

 _AZ's weapon was too powerful. It would have destroyed the world had we not intervened._

 _For fear of a human, you betrayed me? Giratina? Palkia? Dialga? Groudon, Kyogre, Xerneas, Yveltal, and all the others? You would sacrifice your family for fear of a human?_ Darkrai pressed, anger once more rose within him.

 _To save our father's world! I wasn't alone! Zygarde, Rayquaza, Kyurem, Regigigas, Ho-oh, Luigia, and the other nymphs decided with me! We had an obligation to save father's world, and that came before you or your war of conquest!_ Cresselia sounded desperate. She wanted Darkrai to understand her reasons. Cresselia needed him to understand. She needed forgiveness.

Darkrai wanted to forgive her, but his pride forbade it.

 _So you, the neutral masters, and the other nymphs betrayed us for what? Have you seen what the human's are doing to our father's world? You imprisoned the caretakers and placed the greediest of father's creatures in their place? Do you still believe you picked the right side?_ Darkrai mocked Cresselia, pushing her, searching for a weakness.

 _Yes, I chose the right side. We stopped your war. Neither Giratina or Xerneas had any right to father's title! You and the others were drowning father's world in blood, and for what? A throne? Some pompous station you had no power to maintain? If Giratina had won, how do you think it would have ended? We had to save the world from you. We had to save the world from AZ and the humans. You left us no choice._

Cresselia was resolute. Her guilt was not a weakness. She was still loyal to their father's original decree.

 _Would you sacrifice the humans to save father's world? Would you destroy his last creation to spare the rest?_ Darkrai tormented Cresselia, played upon her greatest fears.

 _If it… If it came to that… then yes, I would destroy the humans. But there is still hope. Humans are beginning to recognize the consequences of their actions. They may not have been endowed with our power, but they still attempt to make recompenses. Give them time, Darkrai. They can shape the world in ways not known to us._ Cresselia pleaded with him. Darkrai was above caring however. His stomach gnawed at him. Darkrai needed to feed. Once more turning to the twins who had been spared his attention courtesy of Cresselia, Darkrai once more placed his hands over them.

 _Brother, what are you doing?_ Cresselia sounded worried. Once again Darkrai subjected the youths to the phantasmal depravities of their own natures.

 _What do you see when you touch their dreams, Cresselia? I'm sure you see love. You probably see hope. Father made you that way. Have you ever wondered what I see when I touch their dreams?_ Darkrai entered the youth's minds, and pulled their greatest monsters into their dreams.

 _Brother, I-_

 _I see hate. I see fear. I see death and destruction. I see the worst in every human._ Darkrai cut Cresselia off, and proceeded to torture the two young twins.

 _Do you perhaps, see the human whose dreams you touch, consciously bearing the hope of the world? I would assume so, because all I ever see is the monster who looks like man, and who destroys the world._

The greatest monster feared by man was always the same thing. Himself. Even now, Darkrai watched the twins perform grisly acts upon each other, both forfeiting to the internal monster they barely restrained. The shame and terror had reached it's peak. Drawing upon the twins baser emotions once more, Darkrai extinguished their innocence, he eradicated their monsters. Darkrai consumed their life force, filling his gut with their endless possibilities. Now they slept the eternal sleep of nothing, free from woe or joy.

 _That's how father made us. You, the Bringer of Fortune. Me, the Bringer of Ill Omens. You speak of hope. I speak of despair. I'm only carrying out our father's will. Our war was an extension of that will. Your intervention and betrayal was also an interpretation of father's will. We are every bit the same as we are dissimilar. Two different pieces of the same whole. I cannot forgive you, for you did nothing that father wouldn't have wanted you to do. We are both guilty of betrayal. We are both innocent of wrongdoings. We are merely doing what father wanted us to do. What we were made to do._

Darkrai stepped away from the deceased twins. Terror had been etched into their beings in the final moments. Now they were monuments of misery. Ruined temples to the souls that had once lived within.

 _Is it really that simple?_ A saddened Cresselia placed her hands upon the youths. She sought to ease their troubled forms.

 _It's never that simple, sister. That is only father's decree. We were made to bear his messages, and without him we carry no messages save our own. Without father's guidance, we were bound to conflict. We are damned to do so again. That is not what I would want of us. That's why I supported Giratina. With his guidance we would once more work as siblings and not war like rivals. I wanted my family back, and I will kill to have it once more. In the end, I did what I thought was best for us. We all did._

Darkrai turned to leave. He had an obligation to attend to. Somewhere out there, Darkrai's chosen vessel was eluding his attempts to make contact. Something was keeping his messages at bay. Darkrai needed to find out what was happening to his vessel. If the fool no longer wished to die, then Darkrai would have to find a way to make his vessel want to die again.

 _Darkrai… Brother. I-_ Cresselia struggled to tell him, but wasn't sure if Darkrai would care. If Darkrai didn't care, then Cresselia was truly dead to him.

 _I love you, Darkrai._

Darkrai froze. Turning his one cold green eye towards her, Cresselia saw his tears. The same tears of guilt and love that ran down her face.

 _I love you too, Cresselia…_

Darkrai left, a shadow fluttering in the morning gloaming.


	4. Section 4

Chapter 22: A Father's Work…

"Petalburg! At last!" May shouted as she approached the city limits.

"I wouldn't have believed that you could walk to Petalburg City from Littleroot! Why dad chose to live so far away from work is beyond me."

Petalburg City was actually a relatively small city, but the largest city for miles around. Boasting a couple of miniature skyscrapers, Petalburg was decidedly modest in comparison to some of Hoenn's larger cities.

"He probably just likes having the quite and clean country to call home. I don't know about you, but I wouldn't want to live in a city." Brendan said.

"I'd love to live in the city! Think of all the shopping!" May cried. A loud smacking sound indicated Blaziken's facepalming. Blaziken was apparently with Brendan on this one.

"What? Don't tell me you'd rather live in the country as well?" May sounded hurt. Blaziken patted Brendan on the shoulder and nodded.

"Boys…" Muttered May. They just didn't understand.

"Well, now that that's out of the way, why don't we go on in. There's a new exhibit at the natural history museum I want to see." Brendan was ever the scholar.

"Right, but first let's go window shopping. Not to buy anything of course, just to get an idea of what's out there." May was not going to be dissuaded. Blaziken shook his head in defeat. He doubted May was going to be satisfied with mere browsing. Looking to Brendan in hopes of a backbone with a mouth, Jordan was ultimately disappointed.

"I suppose it wouldn't hurt to look. But not to long, okay?" The oblivious Brendan conceded, damning himself and Jordan to a woman's fancies.

 _Oh, we are so screwed._ Jordan thought, watching May's smile grow.

It wasn't as bad as Jordan feared. May actually went window shopping for more camping gear and to resupply their rations. Though Jordan had been correct about one thing. 'Window shopping' actually meant 'The possible purchase of items.' Now laden with new gear, including a rain tarp, May finally allowed Brendan to go to his museum. Amazingly, Jordan was permitted to enter the museum. Apparently nobody suspected the destructive nature of Blazikens. Brendan dragged May and Jordan from one exhibit to the next. May showed interest in a couple of displays, but soon grew weary with Brendan's fascination with geological changes in the last hundred years. Jordan, likewise, was bored out of his dome. He had never possessed a great deal of interest in history or rocks, but found relief in the feudal war section. Learning how men and pokemon did battle before pokeballs or established code of conduct was both a gruesome and astounding undertaking. Men and pokemon battled side by side, fought to the death, and mourned the loss of each other. A graphic recreation of a human knight driving his lance into the heart of a Salamence while the Salamence straggled the life out of the knight's Fearow drove the point home.

The battles shared by men and pokemon years past was both brutal and horrific. Before pokemon battles became a sport, the wars of the past portrayed a much more violent and personnel picture. Another display carried the preserved bodies of both a soldier and his loyal Stoutland that had been buried with him. Even though the years had withered their corpses, they still maintained the touching position that they died in. The soldier's head rested against his hound's side, both arms draped across Stoutland's neck. Stoutland had laid his head upon the soldier's shoulder, and both maintained an expression of peace on their desiccated faces. According to the panel at the display's side, both had died of blood loss sustained by severe wounds. Both had been dead when a sudden shifting of hot earth covered them, the high temperatures and salt content of the soil preserving their bodies until they had been exhumed by archeologists thirty years ago. Both had laid dormant below the ground for almost three thousand years, both had been buried just months before the last Great War ended. They had almost lived through the timeless calamity, but fate had claimed their lives and immortalized their bond by making their bodies into once living sculptures, poised in compassion for all the years to come.

It struck Jordan deeply. Looking at the two mummies, Jordan didn't see dried skin and exposed bone. Jordan saw their love for each other. Even in their dying moments, they had one another to ease their passing. It was as beautiful as it was tragic. Jordan couldn't leave them without saying something, but his words could never convey his feelings. Resting a talon on the glass, Jordan wished their souls the same peace their bodies presented.

May came up next to Blaziken, curious about the mummy exhibit. Looking at the two bodies, May suppressed a shudder. She could see the dirty gash in the side of soldier, the wound which had claimed his life. The soldiers face was flat on one side, and what thin skin remained peeled away from bone. Stoutland possessed no flesh on the tip of his snout, and his ears had disappeared altogether. Half of his face was missing lips, exposing his skull in a hideous grimace. The lack of fur made Stouland's corpse look emaciated and it seemed crushed. To May, the two bodies appeared both ruined and grotesque.

Then May looked at Blaziken. His eyes rested upon the two bodies, both sad and weary. Drawing a deep breath into his nostrils, Blaziken swelled and sighed. Looking back at the display, May searched for the cause of Blaziken's outpouring of emotion. Knowing Blaziken the way she did, May sought the expression that had eluded her original survey. May saw it now. She saw the way the soldier and his hound held each other in death. May saw the peace they drew from one another, allowing them to face death with an ease unknown to most. Looking back at Blaziken, May fully understood. Taking his talon in her hand, she squeezed it, reminding Blaziken of the bond they shared. No words were spoken, but some solace was found in their silence. If May and Blaziken were to die, both felt it would be best to die together as the soldier and his hound had.

Brendan found May and Blaziken at the mummy exhibit, and noticed that the two of them were sharing another one of their moments. Looking past them to what had brought about this moment, Brendan didn't know whether to find May and her Blaziken disturbed, or overly sentimental. The two of them having a moment before a pair of corpse was a bit unnerving, even if the corpses advertised love against the ages. Still, could be worse. Brendan may have struggled at that point to conjure a more inappropriate setting for such a moment, but Brendan was sure such environments existed. A tug on the talon from May, and the moment concluded. Pulling Blaziken over to another exhibit, May tried to draw his attention to matters of a less morbid nature, allowing Brendan to approach without having to involve himself with the awkwardly macabre.

"So, where to next?" Brendan asked May as they left the museum. May's face hardened into a confident smile.

"Petalburg Gym." May answered, plowing ahead into the street. Brendan hurried to catch up, while Blaziken assumed a more leisurely pace behind him.

"Uh, May? Please don't tell me you're thinking what I think you're thinking?" Brendan asked nervously.

"What am I thinking, Brenden?" May still sounded confident.

"You're going to challenge your dad to a match, aren't you?" Brendan answered incredulously.

"Of course. Why wouldn't I?" May paused, staring down Brendan.

"Maybe because your dad's a legend, and Blaziken is still in rough shape? I thought you might want to put that contest off for a while, until you're more experienced." Brendan was perfectly blunt.

"Face it May, you're just not ready for that level of competition. Norman's a fricken wizard, and he's renowned for training the most difficult and most powerful pokemon in existence. Please tell me you've met your dad's Slaking?" Brendan shook May's faith.

"Of course I've met Slaking! He was dad's first pokemon, and dad loves him. Everytime I saw the pudgy ape, he was eating or sleeping! What's the big deal?" May shot back, trying to maintain her drive.

"Other than the fact Slaking can benchpress a house, and survive a mountain falling on him, not much." Brendan spoke casually.

"But if you think a beat up Blaziken and an armless acorn can take that kind of power, go right ahead. I'll watch. I'll even cheer for you. But I wouldn't expect anything short of a humiliating defeat on your part. Norman didn't rise to the position of gym leader by being average. Your dad got there by being exceptional. Have you ever watched your dad fight on Indigo League? He cleans house every time they show up to record a match at his gym."

"I've seen dad fight, and I know he's good. But…" May regressed back into her normal self.

"I have to show him what I can do. I have to show him that he's not the only exceptional trainer in the family." May spoke softly. Blaziken walked up, and took May's shoulder. Up until this moment, Jordan had no idea that the gym commonly spoken of in May's house referred to a pokemon gym. Jordan had no idea that Norman was a celebrity trainer. Norman certainly seemed too… modest to be a gym leader. Though now that Brendan mentioned it, Jordan recalled seeing a Slaking demolish a Lapras in an episode of Indigo League. The giant ape had thrown the colossal marine lizard clear across the room when the Lapras had attempted to use it's immense weight and size to body slam the yawning Slaking. It had been one of those 'what the hell just happened' moments for Indigo League, and remained on top of 'Indigo League's spectacular finishes list' for months. If that was Norman's Slaking, then Jordan knew he couldn't handle that kind of power.

Looking May in the eyes, Jordan shook his head. Neither he nor May was ready for that contest. May needed more experience as trainer, and Jordan needed more experience as a pokemon.

With Blaziken's disapproval, May succumbed to Brendan's wisdom. It didn't have to be today, she thought, but May wanted to challenge her father. She wanted to challenge the best and come out on top. But first, May needed to get better as trainer.

"Fine," May said, "I won't challenge dad to a match, but I'm going to the gym anyways. I want to see dad."

May rushed off, leaving Brendan and Blaziken in startled pursuit.

Norman reviewed the authority's report on the proceedings at the reserve. The forensic evidence from Swellow had turned the tide. Now Rustboro's police force and council were being mandated into the search for the terrorists. Norman had considered it a bit odd that Rustboro's council had been so reluctant to lend aid to their cause. The reserve bordered their city as well. Norman hadn't said anything to Petalburg's Chief of Police, but Norman suspected there might be ulterior motives to the Rustboro Council's inaction. Whether it was just lazy leadership or corrupt politics, Norman didn't know. But given the underground popularity of Team Aqua, Norman wouldn't be surprised if a couple of members had found their way into Rustboro's Council. It would explain a great deal if that were the case.

Flipping from the report, and turning to local requests, Norman perused the collection of concerns Petalburg's human population had regarding pokemon. Being a Gym Leader was a lot more work than battling random challengers. Gym Leaders were charged with the protection of all pokemon and were given the right to intervene wherever human interests and pokemon's well being collided. Norman maintained a healthy relationship with the residence of Petalburg and the surrounding areas. He'd always found a way to bring compromise to an otherwise non-negotiable situation that benefited man and mon. Today's requisition was hardly any different than any other day. People were concerned about the growing number of Zigzagoons in the city. A prospective trainer had requested a starting pokemon. A Snorlax had wandered out of the reserve and was taking a week long kip in the middle of the road. Norman laughed at that one. People often thought Snorlaxs fell asleep in the middle of roads to be needlessly malicious. Norman had discovered however, that Snorlaxs simply enjoyed sleeping on firm level surfaces that had plenty of exposure to the sun. In other words, a good stretch of tarmac was the equivalent of a luxury mattress to a Snorlax. The old joke came back to Norman.

"What weighs two tonnes and has a reputation for shitting on roads?" Norman chuckled to himself. Crumpling up the sheet of paper, Norman chucked it at his drowsing Slaking.

"Your mom."

Slaking grumbled at him and raked his crotch, clearly unamused.

"Feeling better, you pig?" Norman smiled at his oldest friend. Snorting, Slaking rolled over and ignored him. Sighing, Norman turned and left his office. 'Office' might have been a bit of a stretch. In order to accommodate the gigantic bulk of the pokemon that called the Petalburg Gym home, walls were in short supply, and ceilings rose high above the average human household. For huge flying types like Norman's Braviary, certain sections of the gym didn't have ceilings. This wasn't a building designed to house humans alone. Pokemon were in their element here as well.

Norman headed to the entrance of his gym, taking note of his assistants' various pursuits around him. All were trainers. Some took care of maintenance, others public relations, some accounting, and some were attempting to mend the mental scars of broken pokemon. When a trainer neglected or was no longer capable of providing for a pokemon, the authorities brought the pokemon to the gym. Norman and a selected crew of trainers labored long and hard to heal the wounds of abandonment, to reestablish trust, and to find homes for otherwise unwanted pokemon. Some were given to new trainers in the hopes of a renewed bond, others were released into the reserve to make a home for themselves with their kind. And some became family members of Norman's gym. Braviary was one such case. The poor bird had been delivered to Norman in the first days of his tenure as Gym Leader. It's trainer had forced it to compete against a rival that far outclassed Braviary's capabilities. When Braviary had been defeated, his petty trainer had abandoned him, leaving Braviary beaten and broken hearted.

Norman had labored for months, attempting to connect with Braviary, but the bird seemed to believe it was his own fault for being abandoned. Braviary felt worthless, and Norman wasn't going to cure Braviary's depression with pity. Eventually, Norman discovered, quite by accident, that Braviary had a strong love for the music produced by violins. Norman had been listening to classical music on a portable radio during his daily routine, and the sound of violins had tempted Braviary to follow Norman around just to hear the music. Before long, Norman was able to exploit Braviary's weakness for violins long enough to reach out and form a friendship with the bird. Once Norman had Braviary's trust, Norman sought to boost the once proud titan's confidence.

Starting with simple battles, more to irritate Braviary out of his depression than to explore his battle potential, Norman pushed Braviary back into the competition scene. Then Norman stepped up the game, and Braviary discovered that he could deliver. Before long, Braviary was the winged regent of the gym, and Braviary adored Norman for what Norman had given him. Norman had presented Braviary with the option to live a life free of trainers, to go out into the world and live any way Braviary wanted. It had been difficult for Norman to say goodbye, but in the end, Braviary had chosen Norman. Now Braviary rivaled Slaking in terms of prowess and loyalty, and Norman loved them both as family.

Norman knew every creature, be it man or mon, had a soft spot that became a strength when it was complemented by compassion. William Birch may have been Hoenn's top brain when it came to pokemon science, but Norman was a master when it came to understanding the individual over the species. Norman had always been able to connect with pokemon, because Norman knew that a textbook did not write the mindset of the individual. One had to broach etiquette, ask questions and look for answers. It was a skill that came naturally to Norman, and it had been tempered by experience in his field. He recognised a similar skill in May, though her's was far more potent than his had been when Norman had first started out as a trainer. Norman's daughter took after him, and the way that May had formed a strong bond with Blaziken proved it. The fact Blaziken obeyed her despite her lack of experience was a testament to May's inborn talent. That, and the fact that in all his long years of training, Norman had never come across a single pokemon half as complex as May's Blaziken.

Even for a human, Blaziken would have made an exceptionally unique individual. Norman had intended Blaziken to live a life of peace and quiet, but a certain restlessness quality of Blaziken would prevent that. Something told Norman that the red rooster wanted to suffer. Not even Norman could dissuade Blaziken from that masochistic desire. May however, could. It was why Norman had decided to let May and Blaziken travel together. May didn't know it, but she was doing something that Norman, even with all of his experience, could never do. May was healing Blaziken, and Blaziken was letting her do it.

Norman opened the door to the Gym's lobby and was surprised to find May, Brendan, and Blaziken arguing with Norman's clerk.

"I'm not here to challenge, I just want to see my dad! Just call him and tell him that May wants to see him!" May was infuriated.

"I'm sure the Gym Leader doesn't have time for your jokes, little girl. We are all very busy and if you want to play fantasy, go be a princess somewhere else." Vince, Norman's clerk, was used to dealing with unusual and downright ridiculous requests. Norman couldn't be angry with Vince, May hadn't been to the gym in years. To Vince, May was just some silly child trying to get a look at a celebrity.

"May! Brendan! You made it!" Norman strolled forward, resolving the issue.

"Vince, I'd like you to meet my daughter, May. And this is Brendan, he's been assisting me with some of my projects." Norman made the introductions casual, for Vince's benefit as much as May's.

"You can put them both down on the VIP list. Just to avoid future conflict." Norman smiled good naturedly at Vince, who despite Norman's best efforts, still managed to be flustered.

"Um, yeah… Okay, they're on the list… got it, sir. Sorry about that." Vince stammered.

"Relax Vince, it was an honest mistake. And May is the wishy washy princess type, isn't she?" Norman teased his daughter as she ran towards him. Grunting, Norman reversed May's hug into a head nuggy.

"How's my little girl? Been keeping safe?" Norman asked his daughter as she giggled and squirmed in his arms.

"Let me go! I've been great!" May laughed. Norman released her. At first glance, May appeared exactly the same she had when she had left home only a few days ago. But when May stood back and beamed at her father, there was an new angle to her posture. Her back straightened, and her shoulders pulled back as she folded her arms in front of her chest. May's head assumed a slight tilt, and a smirk played upon the corner of her mouth. Placing her feet apart, May exuded a confidence that destroyed the giddy princess image. She had changed already, and May's journey had just begun.

Smiling at his daughter and her developing maturity, Norman felt a mix of pride and loss. He would miss his giggly dopey daughter, but loved the cocky, proud, and strong May that had risen to take her place. Brendan stood a ways back, and judging by the expression worn by May's childhood friend, Brendan was every bit as amazed by May's transformation as Norman was. Blaziken was the only one in the room who didn't seem surprised. If anything, Blaziken looked as if he felt out of place. Looking from Blaziken to Brendan, Norman addressed the boy.

"Brendan, I never got a chance to thank you for your assistance. Your aid advanced our investigation immensely. So thank you, Brendan. You are more than welcome to use the gym's facilities while in Petalburg." Norman informed Brendan, who looked embarrassed at Norman's gratitude.

"It was nothing, I just wanted to help out." Brendan rubbed the back of his head. Norman chuckled. Will had raised a good kid.

"Blaziken." Norman walked over to the pokemon who served his daughter. Taking a good look at Blaziken, Norman noticed the bird looked a far cry healthier than he had when he left Littleroot. Taking Blaziken's talon and shaking it firmly, Norman observed more subtle changes to Blaziken's person than a fuller frame and lack of eye shadows. Blaziken didn't slump the way he had when Norman first met him. Blaziken also didn't hesitate to make eye contact, and his eyes portrayed him as calm and reserved. He may not have been as happy as Norman had hoped, but Blaziken certainly didn't seem the miserable creature he had been a few days ago.

"Good to see you in one piece. Been keeping well?" Norman asked. Blaziken nodded. He seemed to share the confidence that May had developed.

"You look like you're feeling better. I'm glad you and May made it to Petalburg without… too much incident." Norman took a subtle jab at Blaziken, wanting to see the complex bird's reaction. Blaziken caught on, and cringed at his reputation. Laughing heartily, Norman slapped Blaziken on the back and turned back to May.

"So you came just to see your old man?" Norman asked her.

"Of course I came to see you! What, did you think I didn't miss you and mom?" May sounded hurt.

"No, I was afraid you were going to do something stupid, like challenge me for a gym badge." Norman said.

"I was, but Brendan and Blaziken talked me out of it." May grumbled.

"I'm amazed they were able to speak some sense into you. No offense, May, but you just aren't ready for that caliber of battle. You should try Rustboro first. They just got a new Gym Leader, Roxanne. You and her could benefit from the experience." Norman attempted to reason with his daughter.

"You and I can battle someday, lord knows I'm looking forward to it, but first you need to get your feet wet."

"Right, remember that I'm coming for you, daddy. I want that gym badge." May smiled her newfounded determined smile.

"I can't wait to find out if you deserve it." Norman smiled back at his daughter. Blaziken patted Norman on the shoulder, and walked over to stand next to May. His expression said it all.

 _Good luck._ Jordan thought at Norman. Today wasn't the day, but tomorrow was a long way coming. Jordan and May could only get better in that time. Norman must've known what Jordan was thinking, because Norman smiled that proud fatherly smile at them both.

"So the gym walls can stand a few weeks longer, thank goodness for that." Norman joked.

"Anyways May, have you caught any pokemon since leaving Littleroot?" Norman asked May.

"Oh, right! Daddy, I want you to meet the second addition to my team. Say hello, Seedot!" May said, enthusiastically releasing Seedot in her father's lobby. Blaziken buried his face in a talon and shook his head, Norman noticed this peculiar behavior.

 _Whaddup assholes! Didja miss me?_ There was no such thing as decency when it came to Seedot. Norman looked at May's new pokemon, and could tell from a glance that Seedot was a cocky little acorn. Given Seedot's enthusiastic and confident body language, Norman could understand Blaziken's reaction. Despite trying to punch well outside of his league, Seedot acted as if he were bulletproof. Bending down to get a closer look at the acorn pokemon, Norman attempted to further discern Seedot's nature.

 _Holy shit, have you seen the nose hairs on this ugly motherfucker? They're called trimmers Quasimodo, get clippin'._ Seedot glared up at the stooping Norman.

 _For the love of God, Seedot! Just shut up!_ Jordan didn't know why he was embarrassed. He was the only one in the room who could hear Seedot.

"You're a spirited little bastard, aren't you?" Norman asked Seedot, who pushed his face into Norman's.

 _Damn straight, motherfucker!_ Norman rapped Seedot's top.

"You've got guts, but try not to let that attitude get you hurt. You'd make a fine battler if you did less posturing and more practicing." Norman told Seedot, who for once in his life, was rendered speechless. Jordan was amazed at Norman's accurate measure of Seedot. Norman had caught on to what had eluded everyone else. Norman knew that Seedot was an asshole. Norman turned from the stunned Seedot to his daughter.

"So May, what's this I hear about Blaziken's… performance art?" Norman asked cautiously.

"Really? Does everybody know about the stupid road work?" May was exasperated.

"Look, some things just got a little out of hand-" May's explanation was interrupted by the sudden opening of the gym doors. A sandy haired boy stuck his head nervously into the gym lobby.

"Uh… Is this the Petalburg Gym?" The sandy haired boy asked the crowd within.

"Yes, yes it is." Norman said. "I'm Norman, the Petalburg Gym leader. Can I help you mister-?"

"Uh, Wally. My name is Wally." The nervous youth said.

"Wally… Oh, that's right. You put in a request for a pokemon, correct?" Norman asked.

"Yes!" Wally seemed relieved.

"Well, why don't you come in. It's a little awkward talking to you through a door." Norman smiled good naturedly.

"Oh, sorry." Wally pulled the rest of himself into the lobby. Hesitantly, yet eagerly, Wally approached Norman.

"New trainer, huh? Excited?" Norman asked.

"Um, well I want be a trainer, but my folks said to get a friendly pokemon, not a competitive one." Wally explained.

"Nonsense. You can have both qualities in one." Norman slapped Blaziken between the shoulder blades.

"Let's just not start you off with an extreme of either." Norman said, grinning at Blaziken.

 _Funny..._ Jordan thought, catching onto Norman's meaning.

"So a friendly pokemon, with combat capabilities. Hmm… I'm little short on pokemon who are prepared to travel with a trainer at the moment." Norman looked pensive.

"Oh…" Said Wally, disappointed. "I'm sorry, I ah, I didn't mean to bother you. Thanks though." Wally turned to leave.

"Hold up," Norman said, looking at May, "I don't have any ready, but my daughter is an experienced trainer. Well no, she's not, but she knows how to catch pokemon." May slapped her father's elbow. Norman just smiled. Turning from May to Wally, Norman got to the point.

"Why don't you and her go catch a pokemon for you?"

"Catch my own pokemon? I… Sure!" Wally lit up.

"Is that alright with you, May?" Norman asked his daughter, already knowing her answer.

"Absolutely!" May smiled. Grabbing Jordan's talon, May dragged him over to Wally.

"So your name's Wally? I'm May. And this is Blaziken." May grabbed Wally's hand and shook it, overwhelming the poor boy with her giddy persona.

"H-hi May. Hi… Blaziken…" Wally stammered. If May had startled Wally with her open friendliness, Jordan downright unnerved him with his overbearing presence. Extending a talon to Wally, Jordan offered a handshake, rather than seize one as May had done. Wally slowly accepted the offered talon.

"Oh, Okay… Nice to meet you." Wally wasn't startled by Jordan's human characteristics at all. He seemed put at ease, now that it had been confirmed that the giant red rooster had no intention of eating the frail Wally.

"So a friendly pokemon, huh? That would be best left to Blaziken. He knows how to pick'em. Like he did with Seedot." May told Wally.

 _May, letting that little fucker join us was one of the biggest mistakes I've ever made. Don't use me as a point of reference._ Jordan wished May could hear him.

 _I'm right here, jackass. Don't worry about hurting my feelings or anything._ Seedot grumbled from behind Jordan.

 _You have feelings? When? Do you know what remorse is yet? Cause you make me feel that everytime you open your stupid mouth._ Jordan feigned surprise.

 _Fuck you._ Seedot muttered, catching Jordan off guard. Seedot actually sounded miserable.

 _Dude… I-uh, look I'm sorry. I shouldn't be a douche._ For some reason, Jordan did feel bad about insulting Seedot. Maybe the acorn did have limits.

 _Whatever._ Seedot genuinely sounded depressed. Was it what Norman had said? Had Norman pinched some nerve in Seedot? Reflecting on what Norman had said to Seedot, Jordan couldn't conceive how any of Norman's words could prompt such a reaction in the dispirited seed.

 _What's going on in your head, Seedot?_ Jordan thought, keeping the words to himself. Seedot was wilting next to him.

"Come on you two! We need to find Wally a friend!" May shouted at her two pokemon. Blaziken headed towards her, slightly troubled at the change in Seedot. Seedot watched Blaziken go, then sighed and started after him.

"Brendan, would you mind staying?" Norman caught Brendan by the shoulder. Brendan had been heading after May and Wally.

"I don't mean to be rude, but your father had some things he wanted me to give you. They used to belong to your mother." Norman spoke softly.

"To my Mom? Did she leave some things at your gym?" Brendan was a little shocked.

"Well, I don't know if give is the right word for them, maybe introduce…" Norman steered Brendan further into the gym.

Fifteen minutes later, and after suffering an earful from May; Jordan, Wally, Seedot and her's truly finally left the city. May had been yammering about her journey with Blaziken, causing no end of cringing for the giant bird and putting Seedot further into his depression. Wally however, was only too happy to listen to what May had to say. May had lifted the awkwardness for him by filling in what would have otherwise been a long silence.

"So our first battle was a little terrifying, but soon after that we worked out a system. Blaziken is really strong and proud, so I had a little difficulty trying to appease him." May rambled on and on, mostly about Blaziken.

 _Look at the high and mighty bastard. He's just soaking her praise up._ Seedot glared at Blaziken's back, hating him, and hating himself. Blaziken this. Blaziken that. Blaziken has never lost. Blaziken is the best ever. Blah Blah Blah, fuck Blaziken.

 _I wish she would stop talking about me._ Blaziken muttered to Seedot. Seedot was a little surprised.

 _Yeah, me too._ Seedot answered, still hating Blaziken.

 _What's going on Seedot? I've never seen you like this._ Blaziken asked, looking back at him.

 _Just leave me alone, hero. I don't want to muss up your reputation._ Seedot spat at Blaziken.

 _What the hell, Seedot? What are you trying to say?_ Blaziken asked him.

 _You heard me._ Seedot mumbled. Sighing, Blaziken turned away from him.

Seedot couldn't stand Blaziken. Blaziken was perfect in every way. He connected with people and pokemon in a way that Seedot never could. Blaziken had all of May's attention, he could overpower a mountain, and whenever Seedot and Blaziken were in public together, everyone floundered over to the giant bird, leaving Seedot alone. Seedot couldn't match Blaziken in anything. He couldn't even outwit Blaziken. Seedot felt useless in the shadow of his companion. Even now, Blaziken was trying to make amends. How could the bastard get of his throne long enough to try and make peace with Seedot? It wasn't even like Blaziken had done anything to warrant Seedot's ire. Seedot was taking this way too personally.

 _What am I suppose to do? Everytime I get a chance to prove myself, I let everyone down. Then Blaziken mops up my mess and gets all the praise. How do I beat him?_ Seedot doubted he could. Blaziken seemed indestructible. Seedot wanted to be Blaziken's equal, not his hinderance. But Blaziken was just too good, and Seedot hated him for it. Seedot was just too bad, and Seedot hated himself for it.

 _I'm no good at this. I've never been good at anything. When May offered to let me join her and Blaziken, I thought it would be for the better. But now I'm just as unhappy as I was before I met them._ Seedot stewed in his own misery. He had been unwanted his entire life. Not one pokemon had wanted him as a friend. Not one had wanted to take him seriously. Seedot had grown alone and bitter. He'd decided that friendship was a figment, not an actual shared sensation. Then Blaziken had punched his lights out. When Seedot came to, there were two people who actually cared about him. The weird human girl May, and the insurmountable champion Blaziken. Seedot felt wanted. Seedot felt comradery. Seedot felt hope. But now, Seedot was having to deal with something he hadn't had to contemplate in a very long time.

 _How can I contribute? How can I prove I'm worthy? I don't want to lose them, but I feel like I'm driving them away…_

Blaziken held nothing but disgust for Seedot's attempts at humor. May had given Seedot more chances than he felt he deserved. And every time, Seedot failed her. Leaving Blaziken to shoulder the burden. May always smiled at Seedot, always expressed concern for his wellbeing, but Seedot wanted more. Seedot wanted to be like Blaziken. Seedot wanted to be loved like Blaziken.

 _I just can't. He's too good, and I suck at everything. It wouldn't bother him at all if I disappeared. He'd be better off._ Seedot sank deeper into his self condemnation. Their little group had passed into the wilder parts of the land, seeking a pokemon for Wally. The sound of the sea could be heard nearby, waves slapping cliffs. It was beautiful day, but all Seedot could see was Norman's face, and all he could hear was what Norman had told him in the Petalburg gym.

" _You've got guts, but try not to let that attitude get you hurt. You'd make a fine battler if you did less posturing and more practicing."_

Norman had hit it right on the mark. How had Norman known? Seedot had just met him. And Seedot, a fine battler? Bullshit. Seedot would never even come close to being half as good as Blaziken.

 _I don't know how much longer I can keep this up. I can only fuck up so much before I have to give up. Maybe I should just go now._ Seedot wandered off from the group, following the sound of the sea. Seedot heard the squawking of baby Wingulls. Seedot must have been close to their nest. Closing in on the land's breathtaking end and sea's furious beginning, Seedot paused to look over the ledge of the cliff. It was a long drop to the sea below. Seedot saw them now, the Wingull chicks. Their nests were built into the side of the cliff, safe from predators of land and sea. Nestled together, siblings shrieked in alarm up at Seedot.

 _Look at you guys. You have families. You have people in your life who care enough about you to build homes, just for you. Don't worry about me. I'm not going to hurt you._

Seedot looked up to the horizon. It was so far, from where he stood to the union of sky and water. Seedot wished he had wings. If Seedot could fly, Seedot would chase the horizon, and never, never look back.

 _I'm bound to grow wings before I do anything useful for May. That's to say never. I just wish-_ A shadow fell across Seedot.

 _SEEDOT, BEHIND YOU!_ Blaziken's terrified voice alerted Seedot a moment too late. Something collided with Seedot, hurling him over the cliff and down towards the sea below.

...

Jordan had been following Seedot for sometime now. Something was wrong with Seedot, and somehow Jordan had something to do with it. Seedot meandered halfheartedly through the woodlands, with Jordan in stealthy pursuit. Jordan watched Seedot leave the foliage, and stop upon a cliff. A sheer drop to the sea below halted Seedot, allowing Jordan to observe Seedot's behavior without fear of discovery.

Seedot was subdued. The bulletproof, foul mouthed, cocky obnoxious acorn was honestly depressed. Jordan couldn't believe it. Nothing got to Seedot. Seedot always found a way to throw all the crap the world handed him back in it's face. In a way, Jordan envied him. It was a desirable skill, to take tragedy and turn it into comedy. Not always appropriate, and rarely acceptable in Seedot's case, but if Jordan could cast off grief as easily as Seedot, Jordan's life would've been much different. Now though, Jordan doubted Seedot could maintain his composure much longer. Seedot had taken something profound from what Norman had said to him. It looked as if Norman's words were the last straw.

 _Come on, Seedot. I'd rather have the trash talking and profanity over this. Pull yourself out of it._ Jordan pleaded. Seedot was looking to horizon now, though it seemed he didn't actually see it.

 _Come on. We can do this. Just keep trying. I didn't choose you because you were born the best. I chose you because you had the drive and potential to be something. Don't prove me wrong._ Jordan wanted to talk to Seedot, but right now Seedot wanted to be alone. Jordan would respect his wishes, but wanted to keep an eye on him. Seedot was really worrying Jordan.

 _Damn it, Seedot. I thought I could push you to be better. Now I feel as if all I did was push you away. Give me another chance. I'll be more understanding. I won't-_ A colossal white and blue Pelipper swooped in behind Seedot, pushing him over the cliff's edge.

 _SEEDOT, BEHIND YOU!_ Jordan shouted just before Seedot was thrown over. The Pelipper took off, it's paternal task complete.

 _SEEDOT!_ Jordan screamed as Seedot tumbled from sight. Jordan's legs moved of their own accord, covering the distance between him and the cliff in a heartbeat. Letting loose a panicked shriek, Jordan hurled himself over the cliff.

 _OH SHIT!_ Shouted Jordan as he realized what he was doing. Too late to turn back now, gravity had him in it's hold. Sighting the spinning Seedot below him, Jordan tucked his arms and legs in to further streamline his body. Jordan accelerated towards Seedot's pitching form, he was closing fast. Seedot's wild spin was slowing the acorn's descent. The surface of the sea was getting closer. Jordan had less than seconds to reach Seedot. The water heaved below Seedot, swelling and sinking with the waves. Jordan had almost caught up to Seedot. Reaching out for Seedot, Jordan arms vibrated against the wind resistance. Jordan grabbed Seedot.

 _Got you!_ Jordan's triumph was short lived. There was still the landing to consider. Tucking Seedot against his chest, Jordan curled around him. A cannon ball from that height was epitome of stupid, but Jordan didn't have much diving experience. Slamming into water at such speed Jordan thought he'd hit land, Seedot was almost torn from his grasp. Sinking below the water, the current grabbed them both and hurled them against the cliffside. The wind was knocked out of Jordan. Water filled his mouth and throat. Another wave pulled Jordan off the wall, before driving him back into it. Reaching out with one talon, the other talon securing Seedot, Jordan drove his claws into the cliffside. Sandstone gave way under Jordan's grasp, giving Jordan purchase. Pulling himself and Seedot free of the water, Jordan looked for an escape from the furious waters. A sizable ledge was only a few scant feet above him. Digging into the brittle sandstone with his feet, Jordan struggled his way up the cliff face. Hacking up sea water and gasping for air, Jordan pulled Seedot close. Throwing Seedot over the ledge, Jordan pulled himself up. Standing on firm ground after experiencing the weightlessness of first air and then water, Jordan found that his legs shook violently. Jordan collapsed, falling on his rump. Still feeling unsteady in a sitting position, Jordan fell onto his side and watched the world spin. Seedot was on his feet and seemed uninjured, if completely shocked.

Seedot was looking at him. Everything from the leaf on his head to the tips of his feet shook.

 _Are you okay?_ Jordan fought the encroaching blackout as the adrenaline burned out of his system.

 _I… I… You… You… Fell. Jumped. Why?_ Seedot could hardly speak.

 _Why wouldn't I jump?_ Jordan's head rolled. He could feel it now. He hurt everywhere. Jordan's backside burned and ached. His limbs felt jarred, and Jordan's talons felt torn from their desperate grapple with the sandstone. Jordan had whiplash in every joint in his body.

 _You… You…_ Seedot stopped talking. Fighting a war with his frazzled mind and noncompliant mouth, Seedot finally managed to say something coherent.

 _You could've gotten hurt!_ Seedot shouted at Jordan. Seedot sounded angry. Jordan managed a weak chuckle.

 _I don't think there's a 'could've' about it…_ Jordan's eyes rolled into his head. Blinking, Jordan managed to stay conscious just a little longer.

 _Hey, Seedot._ Jordan spoke casually.

 _W-what?_ Seedot sounded scared.

 _I'm going to pass out now. I know I'm hurt, but I have no idea…_ A ringing filled Jordan's ears. White light spilled into the corners of his eyes.

 _May. Find May. Quickly._ Jordan managed, just before his world went black.

 _Blaziken? Blaziken? Come on man, don't do this to me! Wake up! Wake up! How do I find May?! I can't climb this cliff! I don't have arms!_ Blaziken was still, unresponsive. Seedot was truly panicking now.

 _I can't do this! I need to do something more than ever and it's impossible! This isn't fair! I need to do something! I need-_ Seedot's body seized up, and a crack ran down the length of his frame. White light emanated from the split in Seedot's side. Seedot collapsed, and the light faded. Something inside of Seedot stirred. Pushing the husk of Seedot away, Nuzleaf looked down in amazement at his new limbs.

 _Arms…_

 _..._

"I know that was Blaziken! Where is he?!" May charged through the brush, Wally ran to keep up with her. May had heard the shriek, but so far there was no sign of Blaziken or Seedot.

"May, slow down!" Wally started hacking. May stopped and regarded him with urgency and concern.

"Are you okay?" May asked Wally.

"I'm fine, just… short on breath." Wally answered her.

"Come on, we have to find Blaziken." May took Wally's hand, and pulled the startled boy after her. The trees were thinning. May could hear the sea, and it's smell tainted the air with salt. A sudden ledge brought May and Wally to a skidding stop. The sea pounded the rock wall below them.

"Oh God…" May said, looking over the edge. She recoiled instantly. It was a long way down.

"You don't think he fell, do you?" Wally asked, then started coughing again.

"Blaziken? Blaziken? Blaziken, where are you? Seedot? Seedot, come out here now! This isn't funny you guys!" May started crying. Wally was bent over, choking on air. The waves were the only sound May could hear.

"Where are you guys? Oh God, please just ANSWER ME!" May shrieked, succumbing to hysteria. Falling on her knees, May began to sob. Wally recovered, and looked at the weeping May. Wally pulled May to her feet.

"Stop it, May! If they're hurt, they need your help, not your tears! Stop crying and start looking!" Wally shook her gently. Through the tears, May never saw the pained expression on Wally's face when he said those words. Gasping, May struggled to get a grip on herself.

"You're right." May told him, pulling herself together. "I'm not going to do anything by crying. I need to start helping." May sniffled.

"Come on. Get a hold of yourself." Wally spoke firmly. Looking around, Wally sought some sign of Blaziken or Seedot.

"Now, is there some way we can locate Blaziken or Seedot?" Wally asked.

"I don't know, normally we're never separated. We should just start-" Something grabbed May's hand and started pulling her towards the ledge.

"WALLY! HELP!" May cried out. Wally tackled the brown and beige thing, stopping it from pulling May over the edge. May Jumped on top of Wally, burying whatever had attacked her beneath them. It struggled and pulled itself free. May leaped at it, and pulled it to the ground. Wrapping her hands around it's woody neck, May began to strangle it.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO THEM?!" May shrieked, slamming it's head of the ground.

"WHERE ARE THEY?! IF YOU HURT EITHER OF THEM, THEN I'LL KILL YOU!" May began punching the thing's face. It pulled her arms off of itself, and threw May off effortlessly. But if strength was meant as a deterrence, May didn't care. With a growl, May lunged at it once more.

"May, stop!" Wally caught her.

"WALLY, LET ME GO! I'M GOING TO KILL IT! IT KILLED BLAZIKEN! IT KILLED SEEDOT! IT TOOK MY FAMILY AWAY! I'M GOING TO KILL IT!" May flung Wally backwards. She turned to face the one who had murdered her pokemon. It wasn't running. It wasn't attacking. It was making desperate hand gestures, and pointing at the ledge. Putting it's hands on either side of its hips, it began to strut like a chicken. The creature cupped it's hands around its wrists, and then pulled it's arms apart and slapped it's wrists. Jabbing it's thumb down towards the ledge, the strange creature wore a desperate expression. May watched the creature repeat the pattern, dumbfounded. Grabbing its brow, the creature shook it's head, overcome with panic. A revelation lit up it's face. Running back to May, it grabbed her backpack.

"Hey! What's going on?!" May felt it rummage in her pack. A jingling sound informed her of the creature's thievery.

"What the-?" May asked as the creature dashed in front of her with Blaziken's bells. Pulling a single a bell and a ribbon from the belt, it hastily tied them to a leaf on the top of it's head, and began dancing. May would have thought it was mocking her, if not for the worried expression on the creature's face. Looking at her pleadingly, the creature began to dance again, slowly this time, shaking it's bell with a tremor from it's frame. May couldn't figure out what it was trying to tell her, it was all just… May froze. Looking at the ribbon, the bell, and the dance, May suddenly recognized the creature in front of her.

"Seedot?" May asked weakly. Relief filled the creature's face. Nuzleaf nodded vigorously.

"What happen to you? Where's Blaziken?" Nuzleaf ran back to the cliff and pointed desperately down, waving May over. May rushed to his side, a nonplussed Wally followed her. Looking down the ledge, May only saw the sea. Looking closer down the rock side revealed an interesting discoloration on one of the lower protrusions. A streak of red…

"Oh God, BLAZIKEN!" May shouted, starting forward. Wally and Nuzleaf grabbed her. May looked as if she were about to jump off the cliff.

"He needs help! How do we get down there?!" May looked at Nuzleaf. Shuddering, Nuzleaf pulled himself down the cliffside. Nuzleaf motioned to May to climb on his back, but May hesitated.

"Are you strong enough?" May asked Nuzleaf. He was smaller than her for crying out loud! Nuzleaf's expression did not fill her with confidence. Nevertheless, Nuzleaf impatiently motioned to May again. With a shudder of her own, May complied. She would never have done this under normal circumstances, but an injured Blaziken on a rock several hundred feet below her was not a normal circumstance. Blaziken needed help, and May was willing to risk her life to grant it. Nuzleaf began his descent, with May clinging to him. He was unbelievably strong for his size. Rock climbing was difficult enough, but giving a piggyback ride to young woman while doing so made it all the more difficult.

They slowly made their way down. More than five minutes had passed before they made it to Blaziken's outcropping. May rushed over to Blaziken, while an exhausted Nuzleaf struggled to keep up.

"Blaziken!" May grabbed his head, and felt for a pulse. It was there, still strong. Feeling the breath from his nostrils, May started breathing heavily. He was okay, as far as his vitals were concerned. A closer inspection of his soaked body revealed bruises and massive welts beneath his feathers.

"He might have a concussion, or… something!" May gritted her teeth in frustration. May had no idea what she was talking about. Looking up from Blaziken to Nuzleaf, May noticed a strange rock beside him. Flipping it over, May gasped. It was Seedot's face.

"What happen?" May asked Nuzleaf, trying to contain her horror at handling Seedot's discarded face. Nuzleaf just shook his head, a guilty look came over his face. Looking at Blaziken with watering eyes, Nuzleaf bit the back of his hand. Kneeling next to the unconscious pokemon, Nuzleaf took one of Blaziken's talons within his new hands. Squeezing Blaziken's talon tightly, Nuzleaf looked pleadingly at the prone rooster.

"Seedot… Or whatever you are now, If you were in trouble and Blaziken came after you… and he got hurt… It's not your fault." May choked on her hypocrisy. She didn't blame Seedot for Blaziken's injuries, but if she had been in Seedot's place, and she had been, she would blame herself too. Reaching for Nuzleaf's free hand, May took it. Grasping Blaziken's spare talon, May formed a triangle with her two pokemon.

"He'll be okay." She told Nuzleaf. Nuzleaf looked at her with hope in his eyes.

"He'll be okay." May repeated, trying to convince herself.

...

Jordan stood upon his lonely gray spire, as the black sea lapped gently at his island's shore. The white orb in the sky provided it's pale light.

 _Are you there, Chrissie?_ Jordan asked the void.

" _Jordi?"_

 _I'm… I'm back, Chrissie._ Jordan answered her voice.

 _Where am I?_ Jordan asked the darkness around him.

" _I don't know."_ Chrissie answered. She sounded worried.

" _You've been here before. Everytime you fall asleep, you come here. And then he comes and takes you away. I can't stop him."_ Chrissie spoke softly, Jordan had to strain to hear her voice.

 _Who takes me away? Who comes for me?_ Jordan asked Chrissie desperately.

" _I don't know his name. Jordi, it's him. The one who did this to you. He wants something from you Jordi, and I don't know what it is."_ Chrissie's voice was being drowned out by the sound of the water.

" _It's time to wake up, Jordi. May is worried."_ The orb in the horizon began to shine brilliantly, blinding Jordan.

 _Chrissie, wait! I want to talk to you!_ Jordan shouted at the light.

" _I love you, Jordi. Take care of yourself. Next time, be more cautious when you jump."_

 _Chrissie!_

" _Wake up, Jordi."_

 _Chrissie…_

" _Wake up, Blaziken."_

 _I love you, Chrissie..._

"Wake up! Come on, Blaziken, wake up!" May's voice pulled Jordan out of the light, and back into the world. Jordan looked up at May, her tear stained face becoming all too familiar to him. Jordan pushed himself up into a sitting position.

 _Ow._ Jordan said as he felt the blood rush to his head. Something tackled him with a hug.

 _Easy, ow._ Jordan groaned as the embrace ran across his wounds. Looking at what had tackled him, Jordan fought confusion.

 _Who are you? Where's Seedot?_ Jordan asked the wooden imp that had been strangling him.

 _Seedot was a flash in the pan, baby! I'm motherfuckin' Nuzleaf now!_ The wooden imp proclaimed. Jordan struggled to wrap his mind around what Nuzleaf had just told him.

 _You can't be Seedot. You have arms!_ If Jordan was confused before, he was completely lost now. Nuzleaf just winked at him.

 _Are you okay?_ Nuzleaf asked Jordan, concern overriding his euphoria.

 _Just a little dinged up I think, what happened to you now?_ Jordan still couldn't believe Nuzleaf was really Seedot.

 _I evolved, dumbass!_ Nuzleaf froze, maybe insulting the pokemon that had saved him at great cost to himself wasn't the best idea.

 _Sorry, Blaziken. I'm just glad to see you're okay._ It must have been the first time Nuzleaf had apologized for anything. Blaziken had brought something out of him, something Nuzleaf had never suspected he had.

 _Blaziken? You never answered me. Why did you jump?_ Nuzleaf looked at his feet. If Blaziken had fallen from the cliff, Nuzleaf wouldn't have jumped after him. It was an act Nuzleaf had believed only existed in fiction. Nobody risked their life like that. At least nobody except Blaziken.

 _You were in trouble. I had to help. I'm not going to stand idle while my family is in danger._ Blaziken answered Nuzleaf, prompting a confused and profound sensation in Nuzleaf's chest.

 _Family? You really think of me as family?_ Nuzleaf began to tear up. He remembered May saying much the same when she was strangling him. Blaziken and May both considered him family?

 _But I'm such a burden…_ Nuzleaf spoke softly, not daring to believe what his heart was trying to tell him.

 _When is family not a burden? We all encumber one another. But in the end, we're there for each other, no matter what._ Blaziken told him. Nuzleaf looked at him. Family. May cared enough about him to murder his would be killer. Blaziken jumped over cliffs for him. This was family? Nuzleaf had never felt so out of place in his life.

 _How do you do it? I still don't know if I could do what you did. I don't know if I could do anything family like for you or May…_ Nuzleaf's depression came back. He was a useless coward, surrounded by good hearted and incredibly brave people who called him family. Nuzleaf didn't belong with them. He didn't deserve to call such people family.

 _You got May down here. Don't tell me you can't do anything family like. Jumping off of cliffs doesn't determine family values. That's just stupid heroics. What you feel determines family, Nuzleaf. If you are afraid you don't do enough, that's proof enough for me that you are family._ Blaziken explained to the lost Nuzleaf, guiding him out of his depression.

 _Blaziken, I…_ For the second time today, Nuzleaf was rendered speechless. Blaziken reached for him, and took Nuzleaf into his arms. Holding Nuzleaf like a brother, Jordan chased away Nuzleaf's doubts.

 _You are family to me, Nuzleaf. We may not always see eye to eye, but we are kin to one another. Now let's wrap this up before it gets weird._ Jordan told Nuzleaf, earning a watery chuckle from him.

 _And you think I have bad timing._

May watched the exchange between her two pokemon. While she wanted to hold Blaziken for herself, May recognised this as their moment. Blaziken had managed to bond with Seedot in the way May had wished for. May doubted their rivalry was finished, but their friendship was renewed. It touched her to see the two embrace, rather than piss each other off.

"Blaziken?" May interrupted them, concern drove her to it.

"Are you hurt?" Wearily, Blaziken stood up on his feet. Testing his limbs, Blaziken seemed a little stiff, but no apparent grievous injuries had been sustained from his fall. Looking to May, Blaziken shrugged. May groaned. Why was Blaziken so stubborn?

"You can't keep doing this Blaziken. I promised I wouldn't put you in danger. But it seems you run right for danger. Can we find a happy medium? Please?" May attempted to reason with Blaziken, but he seemed unconcerned. Sighing, May dropped the topic for now.

"Right, well we still have to get back up." May said, staring up at the cliff. Jordan turned to Nuzleaf.

 _Can you make the trip again?_ Jordan asked Nuzleaf.

 _I can, but… I don't think I can carry May again._ _It was hard enough the first time._ Nuzleaf didn't feel like putting May in danger on account of his ego. The trip down had taken a toll on him, and Nuzleaf was uncertain if he could shoulder the extra weight when he was already exhausted.

 _I can carry May. I just needed to know if I needed to make two trips to pick you up._ Blaziken informed Nuzleaf.

 _You crazy motherfucker. Do you really think that you're in shape for that kind of abuse?_ Nuzleaf shook his head in disbelief.

 _I'm battered, not beaten. Just worry about yourself for now. Let me worry about my capabilities._ Jordan advised Nuzleaf.

 _Your funeral. Actually no, I didn't mean that._ Nuzleaf attempted to reclaim his idiom.

 _Just don't worry._ Jordan turned to May, and hunched down in front of her. Jabbing a talon at his back, Jordan indicated for May to climb on.

"Are you nuts? You're hurt! I'm going to be rubbing up against your welts!" May cried out in exasperation. Blaziken jabbed a talon at his back impatiently.

 _I'll manage. Let's just get off this rock._ Jordan said. Once again, May sighed and complied to her insane pokemon's orders.

"I don't want to hurt you…" May mumbled as she gingerly gripped Jordan's shoulders.

 _I know May, but I have to get you up this cliff. I can take the pain._ Jordan headed for the rocks. Nuzleaf was just starting to climb up the coarse gradient.

"Um Seedot, or… wouldn't you rather ride in your pokeball? You look exhausted." May offered. Nuzleaf hesitated. Shaking his head, Nuzleaf began the long climb.

 _No,_ Nuzleaf told them, _I would rather be here, just in case something happens._

 _You didn't just evolve, Nuzleaf. You changed. Or is this what you're really like when you don't feel like compensating?_ Jordan asked him.

 _A little of both, I guess. It's just that I've never had anyone risk their life for me before. I don't know how to behave in light of that._ Nuzleaf explained, feeling a little bashful.

 _You're handling yourself just fine. I hope you feel at ease around us now. You don't have to impress us with your wit and profanity. Just be yourself, and we'll love you all the same._ Jordan reassured Nuzleaf.

 _Alright, Blaziken. But I'm still witty, and my vocabulary is seasoned with fine language. I hope you love that too._ Nuzleaf smiled at Jordan.

 _I'll manage, and if I can't, then I'll beat your smug ass._ Smiling, Jordan slapped Nuzleaf on the back.

 _Let's get going._

Jordan, May, and Nuzleaf made the trip up the cliff without incident. Wally helped pull the three of them over the final hurdle.

"Does this happen a lot?" Wally asked May, while she tended to Blaziken's wounds.

"Unfortunately, yes. I don't think Blaziken has had one day where he didn't find some way to get hurt." May grumbled as she applied ointment to his welts.

"Good lord, Blaziken! Has there been a single day in your life where you haven't been hurt or miserable?" May asked Blaziken, her curiosity about his past winning May over. Blaziken slumped.

 _Not for five years. It doesn't sound like much, but it felt as if it would last forever._ Blaziken once more remembered his origins, the cold nothing rising within him. May noticed his forlorn expression.

"Blaziken, I…" May didn't know how to alleviate his pain now. May hardly knew what had caused his reaction.

 _Five years? What the hell happen to you, man?_ A concerned Nuzleaf asked Jordan.

 _Nothing I didn't do to myself._ Blaziken rose, and grabbed Wally's shoulder. The startled boy looked up into Blaziken's eyes.

 _Come on. We still have to get you a pokemon._ Jordan told him with a glance. Heading for the woods, Jordan left the others behind.

"What's gotten into him?" May asked sadly, watching Blaziken disappear into the shrub.

"He got left behind." Wally said, tears filling his eyes. Hurrying after Blaziken, Wally hoped May hadn't noticed his watering eyes. Wally knew that look. Wally saw that expression everytime he looked into a mirror. He knew what that pain felt like.

"Got left behind?" May asked, watching Wally take off.

"How would Wally know?" May wondered. Maybe Wally was right. What did Wally hear when Blaziken tried to speak with him?

Nuzleaf ran after the others, waving impatiently at May to follow. Pulling herself out of her pensive mood, May followed her friends into the forest.

"So Nuzleaf, right?" May had consulted her pokedex for his name.

"What exactly happened? Did you fall off the cliff?" May asked. Nuzleaf nodded.

"And Blaziken jumped off of it after you?" Nuzleaf nodded again.

"That is so Blaziken. Did I ever tell you how we met?" May aked Nuzleaf. Nuzleaf shook his head. Wally fell back, curious to hear the tale.

"Cripe, It was only about a week ago." May said. She felt as if she had known Blaziken longer than that.

"It was my birthday, and I woke early for a morning walk to my favorite glade…" May told the story again, the phantoms of her encounter with Swellow had finally left her shame and fear free. Nuzleaf listened to May's story with an odd expression. Wally however, was completely enamoured.

"So when he brought you home, he tried to leave?" Wally took an interest in the most subtle behaviors of Blaziken.

"Why?" Wally asked May.

"I don't know. But you should have seen his face when I begged him to stay. It was like he knew me." May explained, feeling confused at the memory as well.

"You reminded him of someone." Wally said softly. May looked up at Wally. This strange boy saw things in Blaziken she had never thought about.

"You think so?" May asked, feeling saddened. Was Wally right? Did Blaziken lose someone dear to him, and May reminded him of that person?

"I'm pretty sure. There's something… I feel like I know what he went through. It's just…" Wally grew silent, and looked to ground. May looked at Wally, and saw the same look on his face that Blaziken bore. Did Wally know what Blaziken went through because of some experience of his own?

"Hey Wally? Are you okay?" May asked out of concern.

"I'll be fine." Wally murmured. He didn't want to go into it. May decided not to push. It wasn't her business.

"Let's get you a pokemon. I want to make sure your first pokemon's encounter with you isn't as traumatizing as mine was." May said.

"Hey May?" Wally asked. His tone caught May by surprise.

"Do you… Do you love Blaziken? I don't want to sound weird, but it sounds like you and him have something special. I was just wondering if you felt that way about him, because I think he feels that way about you." Wally asked May the most personal questions without making it sound awkward.

"Yes. Yes I do love him. I love him like I've never loved anything before. I mean, I love my family… but this feels different. Like I need him." May stopped. That was going to far. She didn't want the perceptive Wally to pick up on her darker nature.

"That's good. I hope I can find the same love in my pokemon." Wally said, putting May's fears of discovery to rest. But now May had a problem. May wanted Wally to have the same bond with his pokemon. May wanted Wally to have the perfect pokemon. And she wasn't sure another one existed quite like Blaziken.

Blaziken was scouting up ahead. Now that May and Wally had gone silent, Nuzleaf decided to join Blaziken.

 _Hey birdbrain! Find anything yet?_ Nuzleaf hollered, looking for Blaziken. A sudden wump next to him announced Blaziken's airborne arrival.

 _Only the usual Zigzagoons and Poochyenas. I don't think Wally would want either of those. I'm looking for something special._ Blaziken explained.

 _Jesus, you scared me half to death! How high can you jump?_ Nuzleaf asked in amazement.

 _Pretty damn high._ Blaziken said calmly. _Now should we look for a pokemon, or stand around talking all day?_

 _You crazy fucker._ _Okay, sure. Let's find Wally a pokemon._ Nuzleaf regarded Blaziken with renewed wonder. After getting the shit kicked out of him by the sea, Blaziken still used his entire body for what Nuzleaf considered a menial task. What was with this guy? He couldn't be indestructible. Could he? Shaking his head, Nuzleaf turned to the task at hand.

 _Well then, I'll take this side and you take-_

 _Hold up. What's that?_ Blaziken froze. Something green and red bobbed up and down in the brush.

 _I have no idea._ Nuzleaf said.

 _Let's find out._ Blaziken said, circling around the brush. Nuzleaf took up a position opposite him.

 _Now!_ Blaziken shouted. Nuzleaf ran into the bush. Whatever the green and red thing belong to took off. It scampered out of the brush, and right into the arms of Blaziken.

 _Nicely done._ Blaziken congratulated Nuzleaf.

 _Now what are you?_ Blaziken asked the green and white pokemon he had captured. The pokemon didn't answer. It glared up at Blaziken from beneath it's green cap.

 _Hey Nuzleaf? Hold this thing for a moment. My brain feels like it's on fire._ Blaziken clutched at his forehead and passed the pokemon to Nuzleaf.

 _Whaddup little fuck? How ya- OW!_ The little green topped pokemon bit Nuzleaf's nose.

 _MOTHERFUCKER!_ Nuzleaf swiped at the pokemon, trying to get it off of his nose. The pokemon broke free and ran.

 _Get it!_ Blaziken shouted, still clutching his head.

...

"So Wally, can I ask you something?" May broke the silence.

"Shoot." Wally replied.

"Why do you want to be a trainer? I mean, I always wanted to be a trainer. My daddy raised me on the stories of his days as a wandering trainer, and I've known that I was destined to follow in his footsteps. What are your reasons?" May asked.

"It's... complicated, May. I didn't always want to be a trainer, and lord knows my family doesn't want me to, but I have my reasons. I just don't want to talk about it." Wally spoke hesitantly.

"I'm sorry Wally. I didn't mean to pry. It's just that you seem like such a sweet guy that I had to ask. I just wanted to know a little more about you." May felt embarrassed. There was something personal in this for Wally, and it wasn't her right to know.

"Believe me, May, you don't want know. You seem like a nice girl. It would be a shame if I laid my problems on you." Wally's mouth straightened, and he avoided May's eyes.

"Wally, I'm asking because I want to know. You wouldn't bother me with your problems. I wouldn't be asking if I wasn't interested." May told him.

"May, please… don't. If you knew, then-" Wally was interrupted by an angry sound up ahead.

"Was that Nuzleaf?" Wally asked, looking worried.

"I think so." May sounded concerned.

"Let's go-" The brush ahead of them exploded. Blaziken and Nuzleaf charged straight at them. Blaziken was clutching his head, and Nuzleaf his nose. Both looked pissed. Something small, green and pale white ran in front of them.

"What the-?" May started. The green thing ran straight for them, waving it's arms around in hysterical terror. Booking it straight for Wally, the strange green thing grabbed Wally's legs and buried it's quivering face in his knees. Wally looked down in surprise. Blaziken and Nuzleaf closed in and came to a stop. Their presence caused the green thing to huddle itself even more against Wally.

"Oh?" A startled Wally knelt down, and took the pokemon's shaking body in his arms.

"It's okay. No one is going to hurt you." Wally told the pokemon, rubbing it's back.

"What the hell were the two of you doing? Terrorizing the poor little guy? You should be ashamed of yourselves!" May admonished her two pokemon who exchanged an angry glance before glaring back at May.

 _My head is killing me thanks to that poor little guy._ Jordan grumbled.

 _Your head, my fucking nose. I think he took a chunk out it. I just got this thing, and it's already ruined!_ Nuzleaf was furious.

 _Your nose is fine. Big and ugly, but intact._ Blaziken assured Nuzleaf.

"Hey May?" Wally started, drawing May's attention from her bullying pokemon. Everyone looked at him. The green thing had draped both arms around his neck, and was snoozing in his arms.

"I think I found my pokemon." Wally said happily. The pokemon yawned cutely in his arms.

"Yeah," May's eyes softened, "I think you did."

 _I hope it was worth the destruction of my beautiful new nose._ Muttered Nuzleaf.

 _That's one of the creepiest things I've ever heard._ Blaziken informed him.

"Come on guys." May said, after a moment to soak in the adorable scene that was Wally and his pokemon.

"Let's get back to Petalburg. We got Wally his new friend." The pokemon nuzzled Wally's shoulder, making sweet noises as it did so.

It was sundown by the time their little posse had made it back to Petalburg. It had been an eventful day, starting with a delicious roasted something, developing into several emotional moments, another near death experience, Blaziken getting hurt again, Seedot evolving into Nuzleaf, and finally Wally getting a pokemon which had been identified by the pokedex as a Ralts. For May and Blaziken, such eventful days were becoming quite frequent. May already had a fair share of memories just from the first few days in her life as trainer. She couldn't wait for and alternatively dreaded more eventful days. Blaziken was already accustomed to the hard times. For Jordan, it was the good times that gave him issue. Nuzleaf had overcome his jealousy and resentment for Blaziken, and now felt more at peace with the world than he ever had before, though he struggled with this newfound and awkward concept of family. And Wally was carrying his own little hope for a better tomorrow in his arms. Ralts had refused to be separated from him. It was incredible the way Ralts had just bonded to him, and neither could be happier with result.

"I don't know if I want him to battle," Wally said, looking at his Ralts. "He's just so…"

"Sweet." Finished May

"Can I hold him?" May asked, reaching for Ralts. Wally hesitated. Ralts, upon seeing the arms of May reaching for him, cuddled tightly into Wally's arms and groaned.

"Awww." May cooed, pulling her arms away.

"He really likes you, Wally." May said. Wally smiled at his Ralts and nuzzled it's cap, earning him a giggle from Ralts.

"I want one now." May whined. Even Blaziken had to admit, their was something inherently 'sweet' about Ralts. At least May didn't want a Pikachu yet. Jordan hated Pikachus.

 _You know she's not going to hurt you, right?_ Blaziken asked Ralts. Ralts spoke for the first time.

 _She doesn't need me. He does._ Ralts said, looking up at Wally.

 _What's that creepy shit suppose to mean?_ Nuzleaf butted into the conversation with his normal tact.

 _He needs me. I heard him calling to me. I want to be there for him._ Ralts explained.

 _Okay, that is weird. Can you elaborate?_ Blaziken asked.

 _I don't know why he needs me, but I can feel his need. I can help. I want to help._ Ralts wasn't very good at elaborating.

 _And what do you get out this?_ Blaziken said, becoming suspicious of Ralts' motives.

 _I get him._ Ralts said, pulling himself closer to Wally.

 _Yeah, um… I agree with Nuzleaf, that shit is creepy._ Blaziken informed Ralts.

 _You understand. I know you do. You and her need each other. I can feel it._ Ralts said, indicating to May with a nod.

 _What do you mean, 'feel'? Because the only thing I feel right now is a weird vibe._ Blaziken asked.

 _I feel._ Ralts said, tapping his red horn.

 _Definitely a weird vibe._ Nuzleaf agreed with Blaziken. Ralts ignored them. He was too busy snuggling with Wally. Petalburg city came into view. They made it to the Gym just as the sun settled behind the hills. Norman and Brendan were waiting for them.

"A Ralts?!" Norman sounded surprised upon viewing Wally's pokemon.

"Did you catch him?" Norman looked amazed.

"Well, not really…" May started, "He just sort of… chose Wally, actually."

"Is that so?" Norman looked at Wally sadly, startling everyone.

"What is it?" May asked, worried. Norman didn't answer her. Going to Wally, Norman put his hands on the boy's shoulders. Looking at the startled Wally with pity, Norman spoke softly.

"Take good care of Ralts, Wally. I know he's going to take good care you. Enjoy every moment you have kid, and never give up."

Wally looked up at Norman, his eyes beginning to water.

"I will." Wally spoke strongly, despite some secret pain rising in him. Ralts tugged at Wally's chin, and hugged Wally's face when Wally turned to him. Soft laughter emanated from Wally, drowning out the pain.

 _I think I understand now. Sort of._ Blaziken said to Ralts. It was obvious that something haunted Wally, and Ralts had the power to exorcise those demons.

 _I don't._ Grumbled Nuzleaf. Norman turned to Nuzleaf, and got another surprise.

"Good lord, you learned quickly. I didn't think you would grow up quite that fast." Norman informed Nuzleaf.

 _Don't fucking underestimate me, bra. I can do anything._ Nuzleaf puffed himself up for Norman.

 _If you ever say 'bra' again in that context, I'm going to show you how little you can do when you are on fire._ Blaziken warned Nuzleaf. Nuzleaf put his face an inch from Blaziken's.

 _You think you can take me bitch? I've got arms now. I can do anything. ANYTHING!_

 _Including burst into flames?_ Blaziken growled, headbutting Nuzleaf.

"You guys, come on! I thought that was in the past!" May pushed herself between them.

 _She's... kinda right._ Blaziken said. _We've been through to much shit today to start doing that again._

 _I suppose so. Truce?_ Nuzleaf offered.

 _No 'bra,' no spontaneous immolation. Sounds acceptable to me._ Blaziken agreed to Nuzleaf's truce.

 _Good to hear, bra._ Nuzleaf concluded, once more infuriating Blaziken. Shaking the anger away, Blaziken went Wally. Looking the boy in the eyes, Jordan conveyed his best wishes to Wally and Ralts.

 _Take care of yourselves. Crazy things happen on these journeys. Try not to get hurt._

"Thanks Blaziken. No more cliff diving for you. You're no good at it." Wally told him with a smile.

"What?" asked Norman, looking at Blaziken closely.

"Cliff-diving?"

"It's been an interesting day." May said nervously. Norman shook his head.

"Are you trying to kill yourself? Do I need to get you a straightjacket?" Norman sounded exasperated. Blaziken shrugged.

"Don't give me that attitude! I'm worried sick about you, and you still go out of your way to hurt yourself? What the hell is wrong with you?!" Norman was hollering at Blaziken. Jordan calmly looked Norman in the eyes.

 _I did what I had to do._ Jordan looked over at Nuzleaf.

 _And it was worth it._ Nuzleaf froze. He still wasn't use to being cared for like this.

 _Blaziken, I…_ Nuzleaf struggled to speak past the lump in his throat.

 _Nuzleaf, It's all good. Now I could use some food and rest. How about you?_ Blaziken reassured him.

 _Okay…_ Nuzleaf answered meekly. Norman watched the exchange between Blaziken and Nuzleaf. He was missing something, but from what he gathered, Seedot's evolution and Blaziken's cliff diving were related.

"I wish I could understand what you guys say." Norman told them.

"It would make life so much easier."

 _You have no idea._ Jordan told him with a saddened look. Norman clapped Blaziken on the shoulder.

"Enough emotions. Let's get into the gym and get everyone taken care of. Wally, have a good, long trip." Norman said.

"Thanks Norman. Thanks May. And thank you, Blaziken. You guys have all given me a lot to look forward too." Wally cuddled his Ralts.

"I hope someday to see you at my Gym. I have a badge with your name on it, when you're ready to claim it." Norman told Wally. Wally nodded.

"Good luck Wally! I hope we meet again!" May waved to him.

"Let me know if you see anymore Ralts. I really want one now!"

"Thank you May. I will. It was really good to meet you all. I hope to see all of you again someday." Wally waved, and turned to leave, carrying his precious Ralts to their next destination.

"Well then," Norman said once Wally had disappeared further down the road, "Let's go get something to eat. May, I called your mother, and told her we'd give her a holo later tonight. She really wants to hear from you."

"I can't wait to talk to mom! How's she doing?" May's face lit up at the mention of her mother.

"She's… adjusting. We're not used to it being so peaceful at the house. It's kind of unnerving." Norman admitted. May's face fell as guilt woke within her.

"May, don't you do that to me. This is what you want, and neither me nor your mother are going to hold you back." Norman told May sternly.

"I'm sorry daddy. I just miss you guys too. If it wasn't for Blaziken and Nuzleaf, I'd would have gone back home by now." May fought the conflicting emotions.

"I'm glad they are so important to you, May. You have no idea how happy I am to hear you say that." Norman told her softly.

"Enough of this," Norman sniffed, "Let's get some dinner. And then we can talk about this 'interesting' day."

Norman ordered pizza for the entire group, going as far as inviting his staff to join them for dinner. With the offer of free pizza, many of Norman's staff elected to stay. Half an hour later, more than four dozen pizzas arrived at the gym, bearing every combination of topping known to man. Blaziken was over the moon. Jordan couldn't remember the last time he had enjoyed a good slice. Eating four whole pizzas for himself, Blaziken was only outdone by Slaking, who ate entire pizzas like they were crackers.

"Ease up fatty. The last thing you need is the cholesterol." Norman berated Slaking for his gluttony. Slaking grunted, and waved Norman away. Slaking hadn't said a word to Jordan or Nuzleaf, except to belch at his introduction, which had earned him a projectile phonebook from Norman. The relationship between Norman and Slaking was as complex as it was amusing. Watching Norman yell at the two-and-a-half-ton Slaking about his manners was a clear indication of the tight bonds formed by their familiarity. Slaking seemed untroubled by Norman's belittling, and even seemed to take a certain delight in pissing Norman off. But when Norman turned away from Slaking in disgust, Slaking grabbed Norman and engulfed him in a big furry hug. The two of them were quite a pair, and seemed accustomed to the rough love they had for one another.

"Jumping off of a cliff and into the sea… You are the strangest fire type pokemon I've ever come across." Norman shook his head at Blaziken. Blaziken shoveled down another piece of pizza.

"Hell, you're the strangest pokemon I've ever met. Guess that means you're number two now, chunky." Norman informed Slaking. Slaking just farted.

 _I like this guy._ Nuzleaf said, referring to Slaking,

 _He has a way with words._

 _You mean he speaks your language._ Blaziken retched as Slaking's odor assaulted him. Slaking guffawed.

"Clear the room! Fuck you, you giant piece of shit!" Norman hurled pizza boxes at Slaking.

"Last fucking time I invite you to dinner with guests! You piece of shit!" Norman screamed at Slaking as everyone vacated the premises. That wrapped up dinner.

"So Brendan," May started, "Do you know what was so unusual with Ralts choosing Wally?"

"Not really no. I mean, Ralts are kind of rare. There aren't many of them, and they don't normally show themselves to trainers. Although…" Brendan hesitated.

"What is it?" May asked, curious.

"There's an old superstition about Ralts. Normally when they show themselves to trainers, it means that that trainer is going to be experiencing lots of hardship. Ralts are incredibly empathetic psychic types. When they chose a trainer, it's generally seen as Ralts' attempt at relieving some of that hardship. There's been cases of Gardevoirs, Ralts' fully evolved form, dying for their trainers. It's actually quite common."

"You're joking." May stared at Brendan in disbelief.

"You're not joking." May saw Brendan's serious expression.

"That's incredible. And tragic. I hope Wally and Ralts are going to be okay." May said.

"So how did Seedot evolve? I take it capturing Ralts wasn't the reason for his evolution." Brendan asked.

"I don't know all the details, I wasn't there to witness them. It seems Seedot fell off of a cliff, and Blaziken jumped after him. He must've evolved after Blaziken rescued him, but I have no idea what caused it." May explained.

"The Sheer Cliffs? Near the shore?" Brendan asked, amazed.

"Yep. Seedot fell off of them, and Blaziken jumped off after him." May said.

"Your pokemon are crazy! How did either one of them survive?!" Brendan shook his head in wonder.

"Brendan, you should know not underestimate Blaziken by now. And Nuzleaf is proving to be full of surprises as well. I'm just happy that they are both alive and finally friends. I was worried that they were going to be fighting each other for our entire journey." May admitted.

"May," Norman stuck his head into the wreck room, "Just got the holo going. Your mother wants to see you."

"I can't wait!" May rushed over to Norman. The two of them headed down the hall, towards Norman's office, leaving Brendan alone in the wreck room.

"Hey daddy? Have you seen Blaziken or Nuzleaf? They disappeared after dinner, and I haven't seen them since." May asked her father.

"They're out in the courtyard, training with one another. Blaziken looks like he's trying to teach Nuzleaf Karate or some kind of martial arts. May, you do realize that Blazikens are natural brawlers, but your Blaziken is a disciplined artist. It looks like he was taught by humans how to fight." Norman looked severely at his daughter, trying to gauge her reaction to another one of Blaziken's distinctions.

"Is that unusual?" May asked, looking a little confused. Norman shook his head in disbelief.

"May, trying to teach any pokemon a roundhouse kick is a year long struggle. They just don't grasp the concept of precision power. Your Blaziken knows an entire martial practice, or even many. I could've sworn I saw some Krav Maga, Judo, and even a little Capoeira in his combat style. There aren't enough years in a lifetime to teach a pokemon all those martial forms. Even a human would struggle to pull that off." Norman couldn't believe his daughter didn't know the difficulties associated with training pokemon in the more complex combat forms.

"So he's superhuman. I thought we already knew this?" May didn't understand. She was new to training, and had been endowed with a pokemon that would have made even Kanto's legendary fighting type trainer, Bruno, jealous.

"May, you have something special in Blaziken. Something unique. There's never been a pokemon like him, and it's likely there never will be again. Just remember what you promised me. Blaziken is too special to waste. I couldn't stand the thought of the world without him."

"You think I could?" May said, her voice growing faint and cold.

"I'm scared to death that he's going to get hurt in a way that I can't help him with. We've had too many close calls as it is, and I don't want to have to deal with another one. I'm worried about him, daddy. He just doesn't seem to care if he gets hurt, so long as everyone else is okay." May looked like she was about to cry. Norman swallowed. Maybe entrusting May with Blaziken's wellbeing had been too much for her. Norman had been afraid May would not have understood the gravity of Blaziken's situation, but this just proved May was all too aware of Blaziken's suicidal tendencies.

"May, he needs you. I can see it when he's with you. You can save him. Just don't give up on him. Please." Norman begged his daughter, fearing the other foot had dropped.

"I can't give up on him, daddy. I need him too." May told her father, confirming Norman's belief in her. She really was his daughter. Norman felt so proud of May in these moments, he had to hold the tears of emotion back.

"You're something special too, May. Blaziken sees it, and so do I. You two will do just fine. It's just going to be a rough start." Norman reassured May, once again sniffing away his repressed tears.

"Come on, don't wear that face for your mother. She'll only fret." Norman told May, pinching her side.

"Hey! Knock it off!" May playfully slapped her father's elbow, relieving them both of their worry. They entered Norman's office. A grainy blue holographic figure of Grace stood in the center of the room.

"May!" Grace's holographic face burst into a smile.

"Hi mom! How are you doing?" May smiled at her mother, restraining herself from hugging the holographic image. May couldn't hug light.

"I've been better. It's just not the same without you around." Grace chuckled sadly.

"You mean the house is clean?" May joked, causing Norman and Grace to keel over laughing.

"Actually, yes. Except your room. You left without tidying it up, little lady." Grace feigned frustration.

"I'm leaving it dirty for you to clean up when you come home to visit us." Grace warned May.

"You would too, wouldn't you?" May laughed, the reunion with her family was quite a bit different than she had imagined.

"Look at you," Said Grace fondly.

"You're growing up into a fine young women. I can't believe it's only been five days."

"A lot has happened in five days, mom. I don't want to bore you with the details-" May began.

"I want to know the details, May. I'm your mother for crying out loud! Tell me everything." Grace cut her daughter off, and looked at May expectantly. Norman also looked at May, curious to hear the story.

"You mean everything, everything? Or just everything?" May teased her audience.

"Don't be a brat. Everything." Grace said with a smile.

"Well then, I'll start with what happened right after Blaziken and I left Littleroot. We had been walking for a little while when all of the sudden…"

May told them her story. Told them about her fears and triumphs. Told them about the people she had met, and what they had left her with. Grace smiled at the mention of Clara, and Norman scowled at the introduction of Isaac. Both of them raised eyebrows at the accounts of Blaziken's incredible prowess, and his unbelievably gentle nature. Norman laughed at the meeting of Seedot, while Grace expressed concern. May explained her popularity in Oldale with the local trainer population. May left out the details of her confusing attraction to Blaziken, she didn't think her parents should know about something that personal. May told them about how she'd ran into Brenden, about how Blaziken worried her when he burned out, and his impressive culinary skills the morning after. May went into detail about Wally and his Ralts, telling her mother how much Grace would have loved to see both Ralts and Wally.

"He's a really nice guy, and Ralts is the single cutest thing that I've ever seen. The two of them were meant to be together." May explained to her mother. Norman's face fell slightly at that last bit, but no one seemed to notice.

"Where is Blaziken?" Grace asked, looking around the room, "I figured he'd be with you for this, and I wanted to tell him thanks for looking out for you."

"He's out training with another one of May's pokemon. We'll send him your regards." Norman told Grace.

"It was good to see you, May. Call us once in a while, okay? And if you ever get in over your head, remember your father and I are waiting for you at home." Grace started crying.

"Mom, come on, don't cry." May felt herself tearing up.

"I miss you mom. I miss you both so much. But I want to do this. Besides if I went home, I'd have to clean my room." May managed another joke, getting her parents to chuckle.

"May, you brat. Take care of yourself. I'm proud of you, May. Don't give up on your dream on account of us. Sleep well you two. Will I see you tomorrow night, Norman?" Grace turned to her husband.

"Absolutely. To hell with work for a little while." Norman smiled at his wife.

"Good night you two." The smiling image of Grace flickered and died.

"Good night, mom. I'll see you when I can." May murmured to the quiet room.

"Come on, May. Let's go check on Blaziken and Nuzleaf." Norman suggested, taking his daughter's shoulder.

"Yeah." Said May, leaving the office and heading towards the courtyard with her father.

...

 _You ready?_ Blaziken asked Nuzleaf.

 _No._ Nuzleaf said nervously.

 _Just keep your eyes open this time. I'm not going to hurt you._ Blaziken told Nuzleaf.

 _Tell that to the fucking bruises you gave me last time._ Grumbled Nuzleaf.

 _No pain, no gain._ Blaziken lunged at Nuzleaf, leading with a feint. Nuzleaf tried to intercept, but his timing was off. Blaziken reversed the feint, and attempted a slower side strike. Nuzleaf attempted to catch it, but even so, he missed.

 _Are you even trying?_ Blaziken asked, exasperated.

 _I don't know what you're doing! I can't just grab your arm if I don't know where it's going to be, and even then, what do I do with it?!_ Nuzleaf was flustered.

 _We've been over this. Right now, just try and get your eye in. We'll worry about counters once you know how to intercept._ Blaziken explained for the umteenthzillionth time.

 _Fuck this. I don't need to know this to kick your ass! I can do it in my own fashion!_ Nuzleaf growled at Blaziken.

 _Okay._ Blaziken stood back. _Take your best shot._

 _You're serious? Right here, right now? We're going to do this?_ Nuzleaf smiled at him.

 _I've been wanting to beat the shit out of you since we first met. Let's do this._ Blaziken took a couple steps back.

 _What are you doing?_ Nuzleaf asked as Blaziken hurried to the far side of the courtyard.

 _Improving your odds._ Blaziken said, motioning to the distance between them.

 _Ah, I see. You're going to regret that._ Nuzleaf worked his throat, preparing to spray seeds.

 _On the count of three._ Blaziken said, _One…_

 _Two…_ Nuzleaf started spraying seeds at Blaziken, jumping the gun. Blaziken didn't move.

 _Three._ Blaziken crouched low, dodging the initial attack. Swinging back up, Blaziken jumped. The courtyard didn't have a roof, otherwise Blaziken would have sailed through it. Landing on the high wall behind Nuzleaf, Blaziken leapt to the opposite wall. Nuzleaf struggled to keep up with Blaziken's erratic and astounding evasion. Pushing himself off the wall, Blaziken landed halfway between where Nuzleaf and him had stood apart for their dual. Covering the distance and dipping low, Blaziken dodged every seed on his way to Nuzleaf, who had started to panic now that Blaziken so effortlessly eluded his every attack. The final stretch was erased when Blaziken charged through the remaining few meters and crouched a mere foot from Nuzleaf. Covering Nuzleaf's mouth with his talon, Blaziken reversed the direction of the seeds. Nuzleaf choked, and Blaziken removed his talon.

 _Go down the wrong pipe?_ Blaziken asked as Nuzleaf hacked up seeds.

 _Fuck you!_ Nuzleaf managed to say, once he could breath again.

 _If you want to beat me Nuzleaf, then you need to learn how I fight. I'm trying to teach you. I'm giving you the means. But you're being too obstinate to learn from me. So go fuck yourself._ Blaziken explained patiently.

 _Blaziken, I can't do what you do! I have to do it differently! Don't you get that?_ Nuzleaf hollered at Blaziken.

 _I know that. I don't expect you to start throwing fire punches or using blaze kicks. I expect you to know how to protect yourself when I close the gap. You have no defenses for that. I'm trying to show you how to intercept my attacks. You can use what I teach you in other fights, and I can learn how to improve my long range combat by practicing with you. Do you get it now?_ Blaziken laid it all out for Nuzleaf.

 _Well… yes, I get it._ Nuzleaf reluctantly caved into Blaziken's wisdom.

 _I will be patient with you. You just need to patient with yourself. Okay?_ Blaziken nailed it.

 _Alright, I'll give it another go. Just don't… No. Just do it. For real._ Nuzleaf said, bracing himself.

 _It's gonna hurt._ Blaziken warned, admiring Nuzleaf's determination.

 _I know! That's what I want! Just a little reinforcement is all I ask for._ Nuzleaf cringed. He was beginning to regret his decision already.

 _Now you really do get it._ Blaziken said, falling into his typical stance.

...

Norman and May watched as Blaziken and Nuzleaf fought. Blaziken's grace and power was as breathtaking as ever, but even more astounding was his tutelage method. Norman recognised a superb teacher in him. When Blaziken passed on the opportunity to beat Nuzleaf senseless and used it instead to educate his noncompliant pupil, Norman understood what May had meant when spoke of Blaziken's gentleness.

"He's one of a fucking kind." Norman swore under his breath. Nothing Norman had ever seen in all of his years of training could even come close to what Blaziken displayed. Compassionate, patient, disciplined, skilled, powerful, intelligent, and modest; Blaziken embodied the best qualities of the best human beings.

"May, you have no idea how lucky you are. You haven't got a fucking clue." Norman told his daughter in wonder. To May, this was just Blaziken being Blaziken. To Norman, it was a pokemon borderlining the impossible.

"I know I'm lucky, daddy. Just not for the same reasons you think I am." May said softly, looking at Blaziken with equally soft eyes. Norman shook his head. Maybe May did know, but she could never fully appreciate just how unique Blaziken was to Norman. If Norman knew what May was thinking about Blaziken right now though, he would have had reservations about letting May and Blaziken continue travelling together.

May felt that sensation again, made even more awkward by her father's proximity. She wanted Blaziken. Now. May's animal was restrained by Norman's presence, but it purred none the less at Norman's praise of Blaziken. Blaziken and Nuzleaf were one again at practice, though there was a more feral attitude to their sparring. Blaziken was making contact with Nuzleaf, and Nuzleaf was trying all the harder to keep from getting hurt.

"He's learning." Norman referred to Nuzleaf, after watching the desperate nutball catch one Blaziken's blows. Blaziken stopped his tireless assault. Demonstrating the proper counter for an attack from that angle, Blaziken educated Nuzleaf on the do's and don'ts of close quarters combat. Once they had completed that, it was back to the gruelling onslaught. Norman watched with a smile on his face.

"We'll let them have another fifteen minutes. Then everyone is going to bed." Norman told May.

"Sounds good." May said, sitting down on the courtyard grass to watch Blaziken and Nuzleaf finish their training.

...

 _Ow._ Groaned Nuzleaf. Laying down on the cot Norman had provided offered little relief from the pain of his training.

 _Owwww…_ Nuzleaf moaned. He hurt everywhere.

 _Toughen up, champ. You did well._ Blaziken informed him. Blaziken laid on the floor, chest down.

 _Look at my bruises, asshole. Did you have to hit so hard?_ Nuzleaf whined at Blaziken.

 _I was pulling my punches, pussy._ Blaziken informed Nuzleaf.

 _Bullshit. I know you weren't pulling any punches when you hit the back of my head._ Nuzleaf grumbled at Blaziken.

 _If I knew you were such a pansy, I would've worn pillows on my fists._ Blaziken mocked Nuzleaf.

 _You are such a dick._ Nuzleaf glowered at Blaziken.

 _You did really well though, Nuzleaf. I didn't expect us to get that far tonight. You even managed to pull off a successful counter._ Blaziken told Nuzleaf.

 _Yeah, and then you caved my skull in. Thanks for that by the way. Have I mentioned the number you did to the back of my head?_ Nuzleaf wasn't letting it go.

 _Every counter has a counter. You need to anticipate your opponent's moves. No one is going to stop kicking your ass just so you can pat yourself on the back for one successful counter. You need to stay on your toes._ Blaziken explained.

 _But why the head?_ Nuzleaf asked, still not satisfied.

 _Because you weren't expecting it. Now you will._ Blaziken said, smiling at Nuzleaf.

 _Like I said, a total dick._ Nuzleaf grumbled.

 _Wah. Sleep well, pussy. You'll be feeling it in morning._ Blaziken nestled his face into a pillow, waiting for the 'fuck you' that Nuzleaf was warming up for him. Instead Nuzleaf changed the topic.

 _Hey, Blaziken? How's your back?_ Nuzleaf surprised Jordan with his concern.

 _Hurts like a bitch. Other than that, fine._ Blaziken said calmly.

 _I never said thank you, did I?_ Another surprise from Nuzleaf.

 _Don't worry about it, Nuzleaf. It's not worth losing sleep over._ Blaziken told him softly.

 _Blaziken, it means a lot to me having you around. I know I'm an ass, but…_ Nuzleaf buried his face in the cot.

 _Shit, I'm no good at this…_

 _Quit beating yourself up. You put too much stock into words. You said thank you a dozen times today without even having to open your mouth._ Blaziken told Nuzleaf. Nuzleaf looked up at Blaziken, gratitude plain in his eyes.

 _Thanks, Blaziken. For everything. I am looking forward to tomorrow, even if it does hurt._ Nuzleaf said. May came over to Nuzleaf. She kissed him on his bumpy forehead.

"Good night, Nuzleaf. I'm just… so happy for you. You really impressed me today." May ran a finger over the single leaf that protruded from his head.

 _Good night, goofball. And thank you too, May. You really helped me out of bind too, you know._ Nuzleaf smiled mischievously at May.

"Oh, you." May buried Nuzleaf's smirk with a pillow. May turned to Blaziken. Settling down next to him on the floor, May ran a finger over his beak.

"Blaziken." May breathed his name. With Brendan and Nuzleaf watching her, May didn't say what she wanted to say. Instead, she continued to stroke Blaziken's beak, until his eyes closed.

"Good night." May kissed Blaziken on his brow. Rising from the floor, May went and laid in the cot next to Brendan's.

"Don't I get a kiss?" Brendan teased.

"Do you want to get punched?" May smiled at him.

"Rejection. Ouch." Brendan feigned disappointment.

"By the way, Brendan," May started, "What did you and daddy do while Blaziken and I were out?"

Brendan smiled at May, a little sadness twinkled in his eye.

"May?" Brendan asked.

"Do you remember my mom?" May smiled sadly at him.

"Yeah. Yeah I remember her." May told Brendan. Blaziken's eyes opened.

"Remember that time you dared me to climb the old oak in our glade, and I broke my arm falling out of it?" Brendan asked.

"Oh God, yes. Your mom was so pissed. I thought I'd never get to see you again." May giggled at the memory.

"Did you know she used to be Petalburg's gym leader?" Brendan asked.

"Daddy mentioned it once. What's going on Brendan?" May looked at him, slightly concerned.

"Well, before she died, she left one of her pokemon in your dad's care. She wanted me to have it once I got my trainer's licence. I never even knew about it, but she left me a whole bunch of stuff from her days as a trainer. She wanted me to have it all when I got my licence." Brendan sniffled.

While May and Wally had been out looking for a pokemon, Norman had brought Brendan to a very special room in the Petalburg Gym. It was the only standing room of the original gym, before Norman had to rebuild the entire complex. It was a storeroom, more or less, but what it held was Brendan's inheritance. Everything Brendan's mother had collected from her days as a gym leader was left to him. Brendan found everything from exotic pokeballs, notes on the behaviors of certain pokemon, and a box full of letters written between Brendan's mother and his father. Lastly, Norman brought Brendan to meet his mother's prized pokemon. It had been awkward for both Brendan and the pokemon. The pokemon recognised Brendan's scent, and Brendan recognised the pokemon from summer visits long passed. Brendan remembered the horrifying stories his father had told him about this pokemon. It had only ever been beaten by Norman's Slaking, and even then, it had been a close match. The pokemon was now in a pokeball at Brendan's waist, but Norman had requested that Brendan not attempt to use it for sport until Brendan had a bit more experience.

"Your mother's pokemon is too powerful for you to command in battle, Brendan. It's stronger than Blaziken, and prone to terrible fits of violence. Your mother tempered it, but it obeyed her and only her. You need to be ready before you even think about using it in battle. Your father didn't want you to have it until you collected a gym badge from me, but I will respect your mother's wishes over his. It's not something I give you lightly, Brendan. I wouldn't entrust you with this responsibility if I didn't believe that you would understand the consequences of its misuse."

"Then why give it to me?" Brendan asked, "If I can't use it in battle, then why not wait until I get your gym badge?"

"Brendan, this is a pokemon. Not a toy. She wants to travel with someone. She won't accept anyone else other than you. Give her a home. Show her love. But don't, under any circumstances, use her for battle until you know you can command her the way you're mother did. Otherwise someone will get hurt, Brendan. You don't want to live with that shame, and neither do I."

Norman's warning had been dire. Brendan was actually afraid of even releasing the pokemon. But Norman had a point. This was Brendan's opportunity to learn how to bond with his pokemon like equals. Perhaps it was his rational mind blurring the love of his heart, but Brendan needed to start viewing pokemon as more than animals and subjects for study. And a healthy fear and respect for one combined with the memory of his mother was all the more reason Brendan needed to start making the transition.

Brendan rolled over in his cot. He hadn't cried for the loss of his mother in years. Now though, after what Norman had told him and entrusted him with, Brendan missed her more than ever. Brendan was quiet in his mourning, but May knew what he was trying to hide from her. Leaving her cot and kneeling next to Brendan's, May consoled him the same way Blaziken had done when she had been lost before going to sleep.

"It's okay, Brendan. I miss her too." May said as she rubbed Brendan's back. May tried to keep the sadness out of her voice. She needed to be strong for Brendan. A shadow fell across them. Brendan turned over and saw Blaziken standing above them. Taking Brendan in his arms, Jordan began rocking the grieving boy to sleep. May looked at Blaziken's eyes, and saw that terrible loss in them. Blaziken knew what Brendan felt right now. Reflecting on what Wally had said about him earlier, May suppressed a shudder.

" _He got left behind."_

Blaziken offered what comfort he could, even through his own pain. Brendan had stopped sobbing, and was beginning to snore softly. May marvelled at Blaziken's selflessness. Placing Brendan on the cot and tucking him in, Blaziken turned to May, the sadness still burning his eyes.

" _He got left behind."_

Walking back to his place on the floor, Blaziken laid down once more. May rose from her cot, taking her blankets with her. Laying down next to Blaziken, May startled him with her intrusion.

"I won't leave you Blaziken. Not ever." May whispered to him, and pulled him close. Blaziken's eyes watered.

"You won't ever get left behind again. I promise." Blaziken looked at her with such fear, even the determined May felt a little scared. Blaziken's fear wasn't for himself. It was for May.

"Nothing is going to happen to me, you hear? I'm not going to leave you. Ever." Blaziken pulled her closer.

 _Oh God May, I hope nothing happens. I really hope nothing happens…_ Jordan thought, breathing in the scent of May's hair.


	5. Section 5

Chapter 23: Of Ill Omens Plotting

The morning found May, Blaziken, Nuzleaf, and Brendan in the Gym's kitchen, mulling over last nights events while grazing on plates of eggs and bacon. Norman finally got a moment from work to join the four of them for a late breakfast, and was surprised to see the collection of glum faces that awaited him.

"Is the food that bad?" Norman attempted a joke, but no one seemed to be in the mood for it. Norman sighed silently. They were all so young. They shouldn't have been this unhappy in their youth. May held Blaziken's talon under the table, and Brendan stroked the new pokeball at his waist. Both of the children shared the same worn out expression, both were hurt and sick of hurting. Blaziken looked the same way Blaziken always did. Eyes half shut, staring off into space, shoulders slumped, and hardly breathing. Blaziken was every bit as tortured as the other two. Nuzleaf was the only one who seemed more or less normal, but his apparent detachment from the world indicated that the other three's misery had infected him as well.

"What's going on, guys?" Norman asked, the father figure finding it's way into his voice.

"Just a rough night." Murmured May. Blaziken squeezed her hand. Brendan nodded.

"Rough night? It's the morning you goofs! A brand new day! Why start it on last night's trauma?" Norman asked. Blaziken looked at him. There was a flicker of agreement in the bird's eyes. Putting a talon under May's chin, Blaziken lifted her gaze.

"Uber rooster knows what I'm talking about, huh?" Norman smiled. May giggled.

"Uber rooster? What's next daddy, leetspeak?" May asked. Brendan chuckled.

"See? Get the thoughts you guys are having out of your heads. They aren't doing you any good. Lighten up and live a little." Norman told them. Blaziken straightened up, heeding Norman's advice. Even so, no amount of spirit Norman could infuse within Blaziken would chase the sorrow from his eyes. Throwing a strip of bacon at Brendan, Blaziken startled his moody compatriot.

"What the-?" May was interrupted by a piece of toast being rubbed in her face. Blaziken chortled as a giggling May and a guffawing Brendan pelted him with food. Norman laughed. Blaziken had managed to pull the others out of the gloom. Norman looked at Blaziken, expecting to see some of the shared mirth in his eyes, and Norman's laughter died. Blaziken hadn't changed. The shadow of his pain held him fast. His assault with breakfast on both May and Brendan had been a sham for their benefit. Both May and Brendan were too busy engaging one another in a food fight to notice.

"God damn it, Blaziken." Norman mouthed to no one in particular. Would Blaziken ever pull himself out of it? Blaziken spent so much effort giving others hope, that no one seemed to have noticed that he kept none of it for himself. Looking at the laughing May pulling eggs out her hair and the smiling Brendan wiping butter off of his shirt, Norman had hoped Blaziken might take some solace in their happiness. If Blaziken did, something within him quashed it before he could experience the relief. The damn bird was determined to suffer.

"Well, if you guys are done wrecking my kitchen, then you can clean it up." Norman faked his own smile. May and Brendan immediately straightened up the table, while Blaziken slowly picked debris off of the floor. Watching the three of them work together dispelled Norman's discontentment. It would take time, but Blaziken could be saved.

Norman stacked a plate with his own breakfast and chose to sit next to Brendan, across from his daughter and Blaziken. Nuzleaf claimed the head of the table as his own, and glowered at everyone during the entire affair. Nuzleaf just seemed perpetually moody. Blaziken returned to his meal, quietly munching on his eggs and toast. May and Brendan had already finished, but were keen to stick around now that Norman had finally arrived.

"Going to be heading back out today?" Norman asked May.

"That was the plan." May smiled confidently at her father.

"Going to Rustboro?" Norman asked.

"Yep." May answered.

"Take it slow. There's some pretty severe weather brewing out above the reserve. The river just began to flood. It washed out the bridge to Rustboro, and we don't know when we'll be able to open it up again." Norman explained the current events to May.

"You might want to stick around until the weather clears up. Brendan, the same goes for you." Norman told the crew.

"I think I'll take you up on your offer. I don't want to mess with floods again." Brendan told Norman.

"You two are more than welcome to call my gym your home away from home. Stay as long as you need." Norman looked to May and Brendan. Blaziken cleared his plate, and started washing the dishes. May, upon seeing him labor, rushed to help dry the dishes. Brendan assisted with putting the cleaned dishes away and scrubbed the counters, while Nuzleaf just watched them work. Norman shook his head.

"If you don't start helping out, Nuzleaf, I will find something for you to do. Something unpleasant." Norman warned the contemptuous imp. Nuzleaf snorted, but upon making eye contact with Norman, he decided it was best to find a broom. For some reason, Nuzleaf didn't think he could win an argument with Norman.

After cleaning up the kitchen, Brendan headed off to lock himself away in his mother's storeroom. Norman headed back to work, while May and Blaziken headed out of the gym. May wanted to go to the reserve to see the flooded river for herself. Blaziken, of course, had elected to accompany her. Nuzleaf, upon discovering the less than ideal weather conditions, decided to ride shotgun in his pokeball. Working their way through Petalburg, May and Blaziken found the exit to the city, and once more plunged into the wild gray yonder. Traffic was considerably light given that the bridge was shut down, so Blaziken and May got to the reserve's border relatively quickly.

"I haven't been to the reserve in years." May told Blaziken.

"There are some really interesting pokemon in there. Maybe we can find some new members for the crew." Blaziken regarded her calmly. The events of last night still plagued Jordan. He couldn't shake this feeling of foreboding. Jordan knew that something was coming for him. If that thing endangered May, and he couldn't stop it, then Jordan wouldn't hesitate to leave May for her own safety. He hoped. Truth was, the second thing Jordan feared most after May dying was being separated from her. Jordan didn't know if he could say goodbye. What May had told him last night had only played on Jordan's fears. He knew May would never leave him by her own choice, but to save her, Jordan might have to leave May. His morals conflicted with abandonment and death, but Jordan knew the lesser of two evils. He wasn't about to sacrifice May for some parting comfort. Jordan wasn't afraid to die, he had long viewed death as his chance to be reunited with Chrissie. Though now, May had thrown an unexpected kink in his deepest desire. Jordan didn't want to be separated from May any less than he desired to see Chrissie again.

 _May... Chrissie… What am I to do? I want to be with both of you, but I can only be with one of you. How? How do I choose? Will I even have that luxury? May, I don't want to leave you behind, but you still have your family to return to. I want to return to my family, but in doing so, I would have to… Damn it. This wouldn't be such a big an issue if I didn't feel like I had a time limit. I know something's coming. I can feel it._ Jordan stewed. There was no compromise that would satisfy him.

 _I guess I'll figure it out_ _when the time comes…_

"Whatcha thinking about, Blaziken? You have that look on your face again." May sounded worried. She could read him like a book, Jordan thought. He wanted to reassure May, but Jordan couldn't bear to lie to her. Jordan felt a climax coming, and he needed to tell her the truth. By flight or by death, Jordan feared he and May would be parting soon.

"Blaziken?" May's voice indicated she was catching on. May might not have known what Jordan was thinking, but she could feel the depth of his thoughts.

 _I can't do it May. I can't leave you. I… I want to live, May. I can join Chrissie when my time comes, but until then I… I still have you… But I have to protect you, and what I fear is coming for me is far beyond my abilities to contest. May… What do I do?_ Jordan's heart ached. Why? Why did everything he do come to ruin? Jordan was damned to hurt May, one way or the other. Jordan harbored no illusions about 'his' intentions. 'He' had killed Jordan. 'He' had brought Jordan back into a hell of a life. 'He' had erased Jordan's past, leading to the death of Jordan's mother. 'He' tortured Jordan with nightmares every time Jordan attempted to sleep.

 _Those aren't the actions of a benevolent being. He wants something from me, and he's coming to collect. I have a feeling that if anyone was to interfere, he would eliminate them._ Jordan once more looked at May. How he wished it were different! How Jordan wished that he was just being paranoid! But Jordan knew with certainty that his fears were real. Whether Jordan would be alive at the end of his next encounter with 'him,' Jordan didn't dare hope.

"Blaziken, please! Say something! You're scaring me!" May grabbed Jordan's talon and stopped walking. Jordan looked at her, trying to hold all of his fears in.

"It's different, isn't it? This doesn't have anything to do with your past. You've been acting odd since yesterday morning. I thought it was the rekindling, but it's not. What is it Blaziken?" Jordan closed his eyes and listened to the rain fall around them. He wasn't going to cry. He wasn't going to cry. He wasn't going to cry...

 _May, I love you. I want to run away from this. I want to be here with you. I want to hold you, grow old with you, protect you, cherish you. But I can't. It's out of my control. I'm going to be punished, May. I'm finally going to atone for my sins. For a long, long time, that was all I ever wanted. And for the first time in ages, I don't want to. I suppose that's what makes it punishment. Maybe I wasn't given a second chance. Maybe I was given all of this so that when it came time to lose it all, I'd be reluctant. It's cruel, but it's justice. And at one time, that was all I wanted. All I dared hope for._

Jordan needed to start detaching himself from May. His suffering would be that much less if he could. But Jordan would suffer if he did push May away. There was nothing he could do to alleviate any of the pain.

 _What a clever hell you stuck me in…_

"Blaziken." Jordan opened his eyes. May's voice had levelled. She didn't look at him. Taking Jordan's talon, she wrapped it around her hand. Taking their entwined digits, she placed them on his breast, just above his heart. Taking Jordan's other talon, May placed it over her own heart.

"I love you. No matter what happens, I'll be there for you. It's what I want." May's voice didn't waver. She was adamant. Jordan cracked. The tears he'd been holding back fell. Lowering his head, Jordan placed his brow against May's.

 _May… Why are you doing this to me? How? I'm going to die, May! I have no choice! How can you give me hope? How…_

Jordan wept. This was cruel. This wasn't fair. This was the single most inhumane thing that had ever been done to him. He cried until he could cry no longer.

 _I'll try, May. For you, I'll try hope. Even if I know better. I love you too much to say goodbye._

 _I love you, May…_

They passed through the gates of the reserve. The only human road through the reserve led straight to Rustboro, and as Norman had stated, that road was closed do to torrential flooding. May and Jordan skirted the main road, and followed a dirt path that led off into the wilderness. May had elected to bring all of their camping supplies, just in case the severe weather landlocked them on the path. Jordan felt uneasy even with May's preparations. Choosing to risk the reserve in foul weather was not a particularly bright idea to him, but May had wanted to get out of the gym for a while. Unbeknownst to Jordan was May's motives for entertaining such risks. May just wanted to be alone with Blaziken, where she didn't feel judged by Brendan for her affection for Blaziken, or pressured by Norman to prepare for some oncoming misery. This was just May and Blaziken, with no one to spoil their moments.

May smiled, despite the gloomy day. Even with the recent trauma shared between her and Blaziken, May was determined to make the most of all the time alone she had with him.

"I love the lightning. Don't you, Blaziken?" Blaziken observed May curiously. May laughed at his bemused expression, and began to dance in the rain. Blaziken shook his head, but even so, their was a hint of laughter in the corners of his eyes.

 _Not as much as you do, May._ Jordan thought. His dark mood was far from lifted, but the edges of his depression were being cast off. May really was amazing. May ran over to him, taking Jordan's talons and attempting to persuade him to dance with her. Jordan didn't budge.

"You don't want to dance with me?" May asked, giving Blaziken her puppy dog eyes.

 _May, don't be corny. I don't dance. Not on a floor, and certainly not in the rain._ Jordan picked up May and draped her over his shoulder.

"Hey! Put me down!" Jordan ignored May, and continued walking down the path.

"I'm not your umbrella! Put me down!" May laughed. Blaziken relented, putting May back on her feet. May looked up at him expectantly, further confusing Jordan.

 _What?_

May grabbed Jordan's talons, and proceeded to skip and spin around him, drawing Jordan reluctantly into her dance. Laughing at the exasperated look on Blaziken's face, May pulled the unwilling bird further out of his gloom.

 _Goddamn it, May. I don't dance._ Jordan grumbled. A part of him relished this moment though. It was something Chrissie would have done to Jordan so long ago. May just kept surprising him. Finally, her breath spent from laughing and dragging the halfhearted Jordan with her as she danced, May stopped.

"You need to practice your footwork. Other than that, you are a more than eligible date to the ball." May giggled. Blaziken ruffled her hair, and continued walking down the path. Still giggling, May followed him.

At last, they came to the river. Although river might have been a little bit of a stretch. The river had become a raging torrent that had risen far past it's banks and assaulted the once landlocked trees that had lined it's edge.

"Whoa." Murmured May. This was more of a fast moving lake than a river.

"I thought it would be big, but not that big." May looked over the rushing waters, absorbing every detail.

"It's all rapids… wow…" Blaziken went to the river's edge and squatted, looking straight across to the opposite bank.

"It looks like it narrows further down, but it's even more whitewashed than up here." May looked further down the river's course. Blaziken chucked a stone into the water, but the turbulent water hid it's entry. May spied a tree overhanging the bank. It's height would give her a fair vantage of the opposite bank. Climbing to the higher branches, directly over the swollen river, May looked across the water, searching for some distinguished landmark.

"I can see the road to Rustboro!" May reported to Blaziken. He looked up from his post at the shore. Jordan was startled to see May precariously dangling above the river from a tree.

 _May get down from there! Don't be stupid!_ Jordan's concern was apparent in his body language.

"Relax, Blaziken. I've been climbing trees ever since I was a toddler." May started down from her roost.

"It's as easy as-" May slipped on a wet branch. May was so surprised that she never reached out for another handhold. May fell into the river, and was swept away by the current.

 _MAY!_ Jordan rushed to the river's edge. May's head appeared above the rapids, before being pulled back under. Jordan ran down the shore, trying to find her.

 _MAY! WHERE ARE YOU!?_ Jordan was frantic, his head snapped one way and then another, seeking some sign of her.

"BLAZIKEN!" The most terrified voice Jordan had ever heard called out to him. May's head and arms appeared above the rapids, giving Jordan her location. Jordan tore off along the bank after her. May was heading towards the whitewater. Jordan had to get her out of the river before that. May grabbed hold of a rock that protruded ever so slightly above the current.

"Help!" May cried out to him. May slid down the rock, before getting a grip upon its edge.

"I'm slipping!" May's mouth caught the current, choking her. Jordan desperately looked around for a branch, a rope, anything he could reach out to her with. Nothing caught his eye.

"Blaziken!" Jordan didn't have a choice. He turned his back on May and ran into the woods.

"BLAZIKEN!" May couldn't believe it. He had left her. He left her to die. May's arms slipped on the rock. She took one last look at the shore and witnessed a red blur dash out of the woods. It leapt, covering the distance between the shore and May in a single bound. The water exploded upstream from her. May lost her grip on the rock, and was pulled back into the river. May was torn under by the current, and her mouth filled with water. Something tackled May, and pushed her above the surface. May desperately drew air into her lungs, hacking up water, before she and her savior were pulled back under.

...

Jordan knew that it was the single stupidest move of his life. Jordan didn't care. Better to die with May than live without her. Jordan was going to try and save her, but against such natural fury, Jordan knew that he would be overwhelmed. He pushed May back above the water, even as his lungs clenched and burned for air. A slack in the current allowed them both to breath, and Jordan saw the whitewater approaching. He couldn't pull himself free of the current, or throw May to safety. Pulling her close, Jordan pivoted himself between May and the oncoming rocks. Wrapping his limbs around her, Jordan formed a protective cage with his body. Jordan squeezed his eyes shut, and tightened his hold on the panicking May. Any moment now.

Wham. Pain shot up Jordan's back. Wham. His elbow smashed into a stone, and dragged the coarse length of it. Wham. Wham. Wham.

It was constant. Jordan didn't have the luxury of thought. He could only wait for it to end. Jordan's subconscious will helped keep May above the water. Jordan's body felt warm, and as if it spread further than the confines of it's natural frame. His eyes blurred the world around him, leaving him blind to his surroundings. Water was constantly violating his mouth, ears and nostrils in a burning rush. Jordan was hurt. It was the greatest physical pain Jordan had ever experienced, and he didn't care. The only thing Jordan cared about was May. The only face his closed eyes saw was May's. Nothing else mattered. Jordan and May slammed into another rock, and Jordan bristled as he felt the stone's sharp edge tear into his thigh. The warmth left his leg, and Jordan was vaguely aware of a piece of himself fluttering in the the current. May could feel his flesh rip through their contact, but her terrified mind could only scream for life. The rapids ended, depositing the two of them into slack water. Jordan released May. She struggled away from him, gasping for air. Jordan continued to drift, completely oblivious to the current he was reentering. May was safe. He had done it. May was alive. Nothing else mattered. Jordan's eyes opened, before closing once more. His mind began to fade. Before the darkness consumed Jordan, someone grabbed him and pulled his numb body roughly to the shore.

...

The battering had ended. Blaziken had saved her. May felt his arms relinquish their bone breaking grip. She swam for the river's edge, terrified of the water around her. She made it to the bank. Taking a moment to breath, May tried desperately to collect her thoughts. Looking back over her shoulder, May once more began to panic. Blaziken was face down in the river, drifting back into the rapids.

"BLAZIKEN!" May tore back into the river, her fear of it forgotten. She had to get him out of the water. She swam the distance between her and the prone form of Blaziken. Grabbing his shoulders, May turned him over. Kicking furiously against the current, May dragged Blaziken to the bank. He started moving. Pulling himself up onto the shore on his talons and knees, Blaziken stared into the woods. His eyes were dead to the world.

"Blaziken…" May sobbed as she grabbed a hold of him. He didn't respond. May pulled him up and out of the river, and onto land. Blaziken lay on his side, still somewhere in between reality and oblivion. May layed his head on her knees. A terror so great that it sparked tears of madness welled within her.

"Blaziken. Please. Say something." May begged. Nothing. May's sobbing reached it's peak.

"Please Blaziken… Don't leave me!" Blaziken stirred. His eyes began to focus. Reaching out for May, he touched her face. Brushing away the tears, Blaziken looked up at her with such a profound love that May felt her heart stop. Falling on him, May cried, weeping like she'd never wept before. Fear, self loathing, love, gratitude. All of these emotions fed her tears. He was in pain. She had hurt him. He had saved her. She had almost killed him. He loved her. She hated herself. Pulling what little of herself together that had been spared the extreme cocktail of toxic emotions, May checked Blaziken for wounds. Her heart clove to her throat. The grass was slick with blood, and every inch of her savior was weeping his red tears of life into the soil. May pulled open her ruined backpack, and tore through the soused gear until she uncovered the first aid kit. Thankfully, It's plastic case had saved it's contents from the water. May returned to Blaziken, but the damage was so extensive she didn't know where to begin. May found a massive wound on Blaziken's hip. Blood pooled and spilled from that mortal rend, and more blood filled it with Blaziken's every heartbeat.

Finding a suture kit within the first aid kit, May attempted to deal with the most severe of his apparent injuries. May had once taken up sewing, as an activity to be enjoyed by both herself and her mother. She had never been very good at it, but May was thankful for what little skill she still possessed. Pinching the gash together, May pierced the skin with a sterilized needle. Winding the first stitch together, May started the second. Then the third. And the fourth. Normally, May would have felt sick handling such a wound, but urgency conquered her natural response. May pulled the wound shut, and poured antiseptic over it. Returning with medical adhesive, May filled the remaining spaces in between the stitches, stemming the blood loss. Cleaning and covering every wound of Blaziken's took time, but May hardly noticed. Hideous bruises and deep abrasions covered Blaziken's back, on top of the welts he had sustained yesterday from saving Seedot. Blaziken's left shin required more stitches, but it was no where near as life threatening as the laceration on his hip. Bandaging and sterilizing the least little wound she found, May finally exhausted Blaziken's bloodletting.

May fell back. Blaziken was covered in bandages, already stained through. May's arms and shirt were covered with his blood. May had blood on her face from where she had wiped away sweat and tears. She was every bit as red as Blaziken. He never took his eyes off of her, and never winced, even when May fumbled the needle in his shin. Blaziken reached out for her, and May gingerly fell into his arms. Blaziken held May firmly, rocking her from side to side. Blaziken's warm tears fell into her hair.

"I'm sorry…" May gasped.

"I'm so sorry… please don't die… please don't leave me…"

Blaziken squeezed May against himself. He took a deep shaky breath, and let it out in a haunting coo.

 _I'm here May. I won't leave you. I promise. I promise…_ Jordan had never felt so scared in his life. It wasn't over. His wounds may yet claim him, and if not them, there was something else that sought to end him. He had no control, but he had promised May. Jordan would not break his word to May as he had broken it to Chrissie.

 _I promise._

...

Darkrai watched his vessel enter the river. There was no hesitation. Darkrai's vessel must have known that such a foolish act would kill him, but it seemed unimportant to him. Darkrai's vessel threw himself into the jaws of death to save the girl who spared him from Darkrai's power. Darkrai watched as his vessel successfully saved the girl, but had no apparent intention of saving himself. The girl, however, had no intention of letting him die. Watching her pull his vessel to safety, Darkrai marvelled at the symbiosis that existed between his vessel and this girl. It was almost poetic. She labored to mend the vessel's broken body, even as he waited to die. When she had spared Darkrai's vessel from that fate, she then pulled him back into a world where he was both wanted and needed.

 _Astounding. No wonder why I couldn't reach him. She keeps him tied to her like a part of herself._ Darkrai continued to observe. Originally, he had intended to just kill the girl, as he had done with the fool's mother, but Darkrai doubted that his vessel could take another loss of that calibre.

 _So how do I proceed? He no longer wants to die, but if she was to die, he would kill himself before the seed was ready. He'll kill himself to save her, so I can't…_

Darkrai paused. He listened to the words he had just uttered.

 _Let them be. Their bond will grow. And when the time is right, I can convince him that her safety is at risk. He will willingly kill himself, and the seed will be ready. Let them be, and let her kill him. It's perfect. She will be my unknowing agent of death. And he will love her for it._

Darkrai faded into the sinking sun. He had his solution, and it was low maintenance. All he had to do was wait.

 _Still, after such a horrifying event, their dreams should be ripe with terrible possibilities. Perhaps I should stay for dinner…_

...

"Can you stand?" May asked Blaziken. Blaziken attempted to rise. He didn't even manage to straighten his back before he pitched forward. May caught Blaziken before he hit the ground.

"Take it easy. We don't have to race." May staggered beneath his weight. Jordan tried to put his weight on his injured leg. His leg shook uncontrollably. Locking his knee, Jordan tried again. His leg stopped shaking as violently, but only for a couple of seconds. His knee gave out, causing Jordan to lose his balance. May kept him up.

"Easy. You need to slow down." May struggled to lift Blaziken over the lip of the bank. Blaziken leaned on her, grateful for the support. Looking around, May tried to figure out their location. Judging from the flow of the river on their bank, May could only surmise that they were on the Rustboro side of the river. Reaching for her holocaster, May was unsurprised to discover a lack of reception.

"I can't call for help. It'll be easier to get to Rustboro than it would be to cross the river back into Petalburg." May looked at Blaziken. He was in the worst shape May had ever seen him.

"First, we need to find someplace to set up camp. You're in no condition to be travelling." May told Blaziken. He nodded, a nervous look passing his face. May opened her pokedex, looking at the updated GPS maps Brendan had given her on the reserve.

"There's an orchard not far from here. I don't know if any fruit will be in season, but it will help us make our rations stretch if there is. I'll keep looking for reception, but the weather might be blocking our signal." May's original guess was correct. They were on the Rustboro side of the river, and many miles away from the road. Technically speaking, they had entered no man's land.

"Blaziken…" May's tone dropped. Blaziken squeezed her shoulder.

"I messed up. I messed up bad. And you… got hurt because of it…" May started crying again.

"I promised that I'd never do that… I promised…" May cried. Blaziken didn't know about her oath to Norman. May had broken that oath. May had promised Norman that she would never endanger herself, as much as for Blaziken's protection as May's own. Norman understood the consequences of such an act could result in the death of Blaziken. It almost had.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry…" May sobbed. Blaziken struggled to sit down, pulling May with him. Holding her back against his chest, Jordan ran a talon through her hair.

 _Shh…_ Jordan thought. _Shh… It's okay. We're alive._ May huddled into a ball, and continued to cry. Putting a talon under May's chin, Jordan lifted her eyes to his.

 _It was worth it May. You're alive. You made it. That's good enough for me._ Jordan told her with his eyes. May's eyes glistened.

"Blaziken…" May wrapped her arms around his shoulders and kissed him on his beak. Putting her hands on Blaziken's chest, May pushed herself away.

"Thank you." Blaziken stroked her cheek with his talon. They shared a silence for a moment, before May rose and lifted Blaziken to his feet.

"Come on." May said, supporting his weight once more.

"We need to get to the orchard."

The trek through the woods was treacherous to say the least. A narrow game trail offered the most level terrain May could find. Though it meandered, the trail seemed to lead to the orchard. Figures wild pokemon would know the route to fresh fruit as well. At last, May and Blaziken entered the orchard. Set up long ago by humans for the use of pokemon, the orchard had gone wild. Overgrowth and shrubbery covered the once clear partitions between trees. The trees still bore fruit, though some variances had yet to blossom. Pears and nectarines were in their prime, while apple had yet to bloom. The cherry trees were mostly empty, and the fig trees were still hard and green. Even so, there was plenty to sustain May and Blaziken while Blaziken recovered.

Blaziken sat down in the driest place that could be found. Clearing away the grass and shrub, Blaziken built a fire out of the kindling and wood May collected for him. May hung her soaked camping gear and clothes from the branches of a pear tree. May's sleeping bag was full of water, though the material of the new rain tarp dried quickly. The dried foodstuffs had been stored in watertight containers, sparing their supply of protein and starch. Once more grabbing the first aid kit, May returned to Blaziken. Examining the bandages and stitches, May reapplied disinfectant and replace his gauze and wrappings where necessary. The stitches had held, and the majority of Blaziken's wounds had ceased bleeding. After taking care of him, May turned her attention to herself. She had sustained little damage in comparison. Scrapes and bruises were the most severe injuries that May could boast. Blaziken had suffered the entirety of the rapids for her. Once more May felt the guilt rising.

"Blaziken… You saved me again." May whispered. Blaziken stared into the flames, his eyes half closed.

"I want to say thank you, but…" Thanks could never adequately convey May's gratitude.

"I want to do something more for you. You keep getting hurt to save others from hurting, but you're in more pain than anyone else I've ever met. I want to take that pain away, Blaziken. I'll do whatever it takes to save you from that. I promise." May told him. Blaziken sighed.

 _That's sweet of you, May. But this is my pain. My penance. You've distracted me from it, but I need it. My pain is the only thing keeping Chrissie with me. You may be the best thing that has ever happened to me, but you will never replace Chrissie in my heart. You come close, but I won't let you get any closer. I need my pain, May. I won't let you take it from me._ Jordan thought, finally finding a name for the conflict that May had awoken within him. May had become like a sister to him. She embodied everything that Jordan had wanted for five long years. But May wasn't Chrissie. Jordan would never forget his real sister. May would have to become something else to Jordan. May certainly deserved his love, but Jordan wouldn't allow her to become his new sister.

Blaziken threw another log onto the fire. May lay against his shoulder. May had seen the resolute denial in his eyes. Had she lost him? Was he going to suffer forever, and no longer accept her help? May took hold of Blaziken's talon.

"I love you, Blaziken. I will end your pain. Whether you want me to or not." May said softly. Blaziken put an arm around her.

 _Damn it, May. Just give it up. You're only going to get hurt trying._ No sooner had Jordan said that, than he had realized May's drive. It was his drive. Jordan was the one who hurt himself for others. May was doing the same as he. Who was Jordan to judge?

 _Goddamn it, May! You're trapping us both! We're trapping us both…_ Jordan shook his head. No one was going to win. Jordan would hurt himself for May, and May would hurt herself attempting to relieve Jordan of his pain. The cycle was vicious and redundant. But Jordan wouldn't budge, and he had seen enough of May's character to know that she wouldn't either.

 _I guess we deserve each other then. Funny that._ Jordan rested his head atop May's hair, breathing in her scent.

 _I love you, May._ Jordan thought, pulling her close. May's hand tightened around his talon.

"I love you too, Blaziken." May whispered to him.

Night came quickly, after a simple meal of beans and pears. May's sleeping bag was still soaked. Huddling near the fire, May tried to stay warm in the night's chill. Blaziken curled around her, offering his body for warmth. Covering her arms with his, Jordan insured the maximum heat exchange. May sank into his feathers, grateful for the companionship and warmth. No words were spoken as they both entered a deep sleep, both sought solace in the oblivion of sleep.

 _Too bad for you._ Darkrai chuckled as he descended upon them. His vessel would live, and the girl would watch over him for Darkrai. The night was yet young, and Darkrai sought to slake his thirst in the river of their dreams.

 _I am the shadow of the moon at night, filling your dreams to brim with fright._ Darkrai murmured, placing his hands over the two sleeping figures.

 _Once you worshiped me. Once you betrayed me. Then you usurped me. Now is the time of judgement, and my vengeance is at hand. Fear me, as your ancestors did. Know the power of a god, and give your lives unto me. I am Darkrai. I am the messenger of your monsters. Succumb to their calling and feed me, your King._ Darkrai explored the hearts of his victims. Both had buried their monsters deep. The vessel's dreams till this point had been those of his loss, but Darkrai had long ago discovered Jordan's greatest crime. A monster existed in Jordan so terrible that Jordan had forced himself to forget about it. There was a reason Jordan never sought vengeance for his sister, even if Jordan didn't remember why.

 _It's time to remember, my little dreamer. Know what you are capable of. If not for the love endowed to you by others, you would have been the worst of humans. A predator that drank the blood of innocence, and laughed in the face of helpless tears. You could have been a monster, but you were graced otherwise. See who you could've been, and be grateful that you still have a soul._ Jordan squirmed, his arms tightening over May.

 _And you, my little priestess. Your soul is clean, untarnished. Your monster is innocent even in it's darkest cravings. I can change that. You want him, don't you? You don't know why, or even grasp how, but you desire him like a disease desires a host. You're afraid of hurting him? See your future in this dream. Love him in the fashion that your blood so craves. Love him, and in doing so, kill him. He's all yours. Do with him as you wish._ May's mouth opened, and she gasped. Turning to Jordan, the still sleeping May wrapped her arms around him. Catching his knee between her legs, May straddled the cringing Jordan.

 _Yes… Relinquish yourselves to your darkest passions._ Jordan's shook his head in denial, grabbing himself as shame and terror consumed him. May's eyes began to tear up, even as her breathing became ecstatic gasps and moans.

 _Feed your King…_ Darkrai chuckled, awaiting the climax.

...

 _Jordan followed a young boy through the woodlands surrounding Glavisdale. The boy was panting and sobbing. Jordan could smell smoke, and in the distance behind him, fire consumed Glavisdale. Jordan and the boy ran away from the smoldering ruins, charging head first into the unknown. Jordan didn't know the boy, but there was something familiar about him. The falling darkness and growing distance concealed Glavisdale from them, yet still the boy ran, and Jordan followed. At last the boy stopped, gasping for breath._

" _Chrissie…" The boy moaned, clutching his head. Tears rolled down his cheeks, his teeth clenched against the pain that threatened to kill him._

" _CHRISSIE!" The boy howled, falling on his knees. Jordan recognized the boy now. It was him. It was him five years past._

' _No… No, this isn't right. I shouldn't be seeing this...' Jordan felt terrified. He didn't remember what was going to happen next, only that there was a reason he had forgotten._

" _Why did you take Chrissie from me?" The younger Jordan pleaded to the sky._

" _WHY DID YOU KILL MY SISTER?!" Jordan's youth shrieked at the heavens._

" _I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! IT HURTS! It hurts…" The young Jordan held himself, quivering and sobbing._

" _You deserve to feel this… You deserve to die…" The boy Jordan said._

' _No… don't say that. You don't know what that means...' Jordan looked at his younger self in horror._

" _I'm going to make you feel this… I don't care anymore… I'm going to make you hurt. YOU HEAR ME?! I'M GOING TO TAKE EVERYTHING AWAY! EVERYTHING THAT YOU LOVE, EVERYTHING THAT YOU CHERISH! I'M GOING TO KILL IT ALL! THERE WILL BE NOTHING LEFT! NOTHING!"_

' _No...' Jordan shook his head, 'You don't mean that! You can't!'_

 _The boy Jordan rose, teeth clenched, his tears falling from hate filled eyes._

" _Everything. I'll kill it. Watch me." The boy Jordan ran into the woods, and Jordan was compelled to follow. He didn't know how long they had been running for, time had no meaning here. They found themselves in a clearing. Jordan's sense of foreboding peaked. He had never seen this place, but his mind screamed at his entrance to it. The boy Jordan stopped. He saw something in the grass. An odd squealing and cooing reached their ears. The boy Jordan crouched, and slowly approached the moving grass. Jordan moved to catch up, his feet moved of their own volition. Dread seized Jordan's heart, as his younger self pulled back the grass. A weary Poochyena lay in the grass, and a litter of newborn pups squabbled for her milk. She growled at the approaching boy Jordan._

' _Oh God, no… I didn't want to!' Jordan didn't know why he said that, he couldn't remember, but something terrible was about to happen._

" _Come on. This is for Chrissie." The young Jordan growled at the mother Poochyena._

" _Come on, you cunt. Your kind killed her. Now I'm going to kill you."_

' _No, she didn't kill Chrissie! What are you doing?!' Jordan yelled at his younger self. His youth couldn't hear him. The Poochyena leapt at the boy Jordan, ready to defend her helpless pups. Young Jordan grabbed her from the air, and slammed her into the ground. Falling on the Poochyena, young Jordan began to savagely beat her with his fists._

 _Yelping, painful whines, and the soggy sounds of fists breaking body was all Jordan could hear. His youth was livid, hatred pure and concentrated poured from his eyes. The boy Jordan continued beating the lifeless corpse, reducing it to a bruised and bleeding sack of broken bones and pulverized meat. He continued beating the ruined body until he was short on breath. Gasping, the young Jordan finally ceased his mindless onslaught. Numb madness filled his eyes._

' _No…' Jordan fell to his knees._

' _No… I… Why did I...' Jordan couldn't believe that he had done that, but his shame and guilt confirmed it. He had murdered an innocent. The feeling of dread grew. The worst had yet to be recalled._

 _The squealing of the pups pulled mad Jordan out of his stupor. Young Jordan turned to them, his face tightening into fury._

' _No… NO!' Jordan screamed as his younger self picked up a pup and glared at it in it's unopened eyes._

' _Don't do it, please don't do it!' Jordan begged his younger self. The boy Jordan clenched his teeth._

" _You deserve to feel this too." The boy Jordan said, squeezing the pup in his hands. The pup didn't make a sound, except to pop as young Jordan crushed it's body._

 _Jordan went numb. He couldn't do that. That boy couldn't have been him. Jordan would never do something like that._

' _No… that's not me… I wouldn't… I can't...' Jordan stared in horror as his younger self tossed the pup aside. Blood covered the boy, head to toe. Raising his foot above the remaining pups, young Jordan stomped the life out of them. The feeble squeals of the pups were punctured by the sound of the boy's heel crushing their fragile bones._

' _NOOO!' Jordan fell face first into ground, trying to hide his eyes from the crime he had committed. His vision shifted. Now he was the boy, looking down on a puddle of blood and bone, purple guts floating with bits of soft black fur. The madness receded. Jordan looked at the calamity he had wrought. A graphic portrait made up from the lives of innocents, wrongly painted by his hands._

" _What have I done?" Jordan asked in his child's voice._

" _What have I done?!" Jordan repeated desperately, staring at his blood coated hands and arms. His wrists began to itch. Feathers began to rise out of his blood splattered skin._

" _No!" Jordan cried out, as blood red feathers sprouted up his arms. Jordan watched as claws tore through his hands, replacing them with hideous talons._

" _NO!" Jordan screamed as bristles exploded out of his neck and back. His face elongated, and a beak filled the center of his face. Jordan tried to scream, but all that came out was a long and haunting warble. He was a monster. Jordan always had been. Now he finally looked like one._

 _..._

 _May lay atop Blaziken, her body bare and covered in sweat. He was inside of her, the way Blaziken was suppose to be. The feeling of ecstasy consumed May. She needed him. She had him. At last, they could be together, the way they were suppose to be. May rose, but did not break that vital link that connected them at the hip._

" _Oh…" May moaned as she rose and fell, grinding on him. The feeling was unreal. Nothing previously experienced even came close to this emotional and sensational high. May went faster, then found slower suited her. Looking down at Blaziken, May noticed him bleeding from his face, chest, arms and waist. Every time May moaned, Blaziken's wounds opened further. She couldn't stop herself, it felt so good._

" _Oh, Blaziken… I'm so hot…" May shrieked as she slammed down on his hips. A spurt of blood leaked out of Blaziken's beak. He tried reaching for her, but another moan caused Blaziken's arms to split and bleed, stopping them from touching May._

" _Blaziken… I'm coming… I'm coming!" May's grind became something furious, gashes peeled opened across Blaziken's body._

' _Stop it!' May screamed inside her own head. She couldn't stop._

' _You're killing him!' May begged her animal. Why couldn't she stop?_

 _The climax. May's body clenched. That wave of overpowering sensation spread through her and into Blaziken. His body jerked and seized, responding to May's animalistic movements. She felt him fill her. It was a beautiful feeling. Unbelievably wholesome. May's heart stopped with Blaziken's, and she fell upon him. May's heart began beating again. Blaziken was still. His heart had never started. Blood trickled down Blaziken's beak, falling from his nostrils. His eyes were still and glassy, staring emptily into the void._

" _I love you, Blaziken." May said, as she kissed his dead face._

"BLAZIKEN!" May screamed, waking. Blaziken was looking at her, terror filled his own eyes, offset somewhat by concern. May was exhausted, though relieved to find Blaziken alive. May was stiff and covered in a cold sweat. A warm moist feeling in her loins alerted May to her lower body. Looking down, May noticed that she had Blaziken's injured thigh ensnared between her own legs. May had been rubbing that intimate part of her body against his knee. Prying her clenched legs off of Blaziken's thigh, May felt herself going cold. May couldn't look Blaziken in the eye. Pulling herself off of him, May ran. She couldn't stop sobbing.

 _..._

Jordan woke from his nightmare, horror and disbelief were the entirety of his waking moments. He had killed them in cold blood. Jordan had murdered an innocent mother and her children. How could he have forgotten? Jordan was momentarily distracted from this revelation by a pain in his knee, by a weight that shouldn't have been there. Jordan looked down. May's arms were wrapped around his neck, and she was straddling his leg.

"Oh Blaziken… I'm coming… I'm coming..." May murmured to him.

 _WHAT?!_ Jordan freaked, his nightmare chased to the back of his mind by May's utterance. She continued to moan while Jordan struggled to comprehend the connotations of what May had just said in her sleep. With a sudden and loud gasp, May fused herself to Jordan, rubbing her groin on his knee as she did so. Jordan felt something warm and wet seep into the feathers of his knee.

"I love you, Blaziken." May gasped. Jordan locked up, not knowing what to do, or why this was happening. May kissed his chest, and spontaneously woke in panic.

"BLAZIKEN!" May shrieked in terror. She looked into Jordan's eyes. Relief filled her own terrified gaze, before confusion drew her sight downwards. A startled sharp intake of breath was all May could manage. May pulled her legs off of Jordan. She didn't say anything to him. May just stood up and ran, crying loudly as she tore off into the night.

 _May!_ Jordan rose to go after her, and fell onto the ground. Pain shot through Jordan's body as his injuries reminded him of his condition. Clutching desperately at his hip, Jordan fought back the mind numbing pain. When the agony in his body finally subsided to an angry throb, Jordan looked down at his knee. May's love mark had grown cold.

 _That... is not... a good sign._ Jordan thought, staring at May's love stain.

Chapter 24: Two Wounded Hearts, One Pulse

May ran out of the orchard, gasping for breath. She heard Blaziken struggle to his feet, prompting May to run all the faster. He knew. Blaziken knew what May had been trying to hide from him and deny herself. Blaziken had witnessed it, and judging from the look in his eye, he understood what it meant more than May did. May felt sick. She had betrayed Blaziken. May had hurt him. She taken something from him, and it was irredeemable.

May's legs gave out from under her. She fell, and crawled to a tree. Clutching desperately to the trunk of the tree, May cried, feeling fear and disgust for herself. May couldn't go back. She couldn't go back to him, but May had to. Blaziken couldn't live without her. His injuries were too severe.

"I didn't want to hurt him…" May sobbed, wiping her nose on her hand.

"Now it's too late. I did. And he knows. Oh God, he knows…" May buried her face into the tree trunk. Something crashed through the brush towards her. Looking up, May saw a limping Blaziken hurry over towards her. May froze. She was terrified. Blaziken staggered the remaining distance between himself and her. Falling from pain, Blaziken pulled himself to his knees and dragged himself towards May with his talons. May pulled herself closer to the tree.

"I'm sorry…I'm so sorry..." May told Blaziken fearfully. Blaziken looked at May with the same fear. Blaziken reached for her, and May shied away from his touch.

"I didn't want to hurt you! I didn't mean to hurt you!" May screamed at Blaziken, desperate. Blaziken looked confused. Slowly, he pulled himself next to May, without touching her. Blaziken sat with his back to the tree, leaning up against it and staring at the midnight sky.

"I'm sorry…" May cried, her heart breaking at the sight of his helpless tears. Blaziken looked at her, wounded and lost.

 _May, what are we going to do?_ Jordan wasn't mad at May, he was worried. She clearly had no idea what she was talking about, and was scared witless.

 _We… can't do that, May. It's not right. I love you, but I can't do that with you._ Jordan looked May in her tear drowned eyes, trying to reassure her and tell May his concerns all at once. May just shook her head. How could he still love her?

 _May, you're young. You're pure. I'm… I'm a monster May. I didn't remember how much of a monster I really am until tonight. I'm not fit for that kind of love, and you're just too young for it._ Jordan stared at his talons, tears filling his eyes.

 _I don't even deserve to be with you as a friend. I'm a killer, May. I'm a fucking monster. And now I finally look like one…_ Jordan shook as he stared at his clenched talons.

 _This is my punishment. This is what I deserve. Don't love me, May. I can't give you what you want. It isn't right. I don't deserve it…_ Jordan clenched his watering eyes. He didn't want to leave May, but Jordan felt as if he didn't have any right to be with her.

May watched Blaziken fall apart. Somehow he was trying to blame himself. It wasn't right. Blaziken stared at his talons in grief, shaking his head. May's heart clenched, threatening to gag her. How could Blaziken do this? How could Blaziken justify taking May's sin and making it his own?

 _No… Blaziken don't… It's my fault. You've suffered enough! Stop doing this to yourself!_ May couldn't speak. She was horrified at what was happening to her beloved Blaziken. Blaziken's eye's closed, trying to dam the river of tears. Blaziken's body rocked as he tried to suppress his sobs. May grabbed him.

"Blaziken… please…" May whispered to him.

"I don't know what's happening to me, Blaziken, but... I need you. I need you." May pleaded. Blaziken stopped shaking as much. He opened his eyes.

"I understand if you… don't want me, but please... don't leave me… I love you too much..." Blaziken held May. Jordan had given up fighting it. His overpowering and conflicting emotions had left him vulnerable.

 _May… I…_ Jordan could no more stem the flow of passion than he could end his own tears. Jordan needed May. He loved her. Blaziken's eyes spoke something new to May, something she didn't fully understand. But he accepted her. May's lips parted, and she leaned in. Blaziken moved to nuzzle her with his beak. May kissed him. Slowly. Intimately. The way she wanted to. Blaziken's arms ran up and down May's back. May placed her hands on Blaziken's face and softly kissed him in between panting breaths. Blaziken pulled her closer, pushing his body against hers in a way that aroused May even further. May slowly placed her hips above his, and hesitantly spread her legs. Something rose from between Blaziken's thighs. May gasped when she took hold of it.

"Do it. Please." May begged him. Blaziken's eyes glistened in a way she had never seen before. Sad and hopeful. Love and fear. Blaziken reached under May's shirt, and slowly pulled it above her shoulders. May's breathing had become ragged, she was both frightened and curious. May threw her shirt aside and undid the straps of her bra. Feeling Blaziken cup her breasts, May gasped quietly. His manhood throbbed in her hand. May took a shaky breath, and fumbled with the button of her shorts. Rising from Blaziken, May pulled off her shorts. One layer of soiled clothing hid her most desirable part from Blaziken. May fell back onto him. He had to take those off. If Blaziken wanted May in the way that she wanted him, then Blaziken would have to take that last piece off by himself.

Blaziken's talons slid between elastic and skin, causing May's breath to catch in her throat. This was it. There was no going back. May began to feel afraid. Something was going to happen, and May didn't know if she was prepared for it. Ever so slowly, Blaziken pulled them off of her waist, down her thighs and past May's knees. The tension only served to tease May's anxiety. May could stand it no longer. She kicked her final garment off and straddled Blaziken, rubbing her chest and stomach against his. May felt his manhood touch the entrance to her. May froze, and dread consumed her. Something _that big_ was going inside of her? But May's body knew what it was doing. Her womanhood parted, giving passage to Blaziken. Slowly, May accepted his tip. Slowly, May pushed down his shaft. May felt a resistance within her, a fragile valve that prevented further access. May pushed Blaziken's shaft through that valve, gasping when she felt it snap. It hurt, but the following sensation more than made up for the pain. May's womb swelled to take in all of him. Blaziken slipped inside of May without any further resistance, causing May to gasp in disbelief. May was no longer afraid. This was better than the masterbation. This was better than the dreams. This was better than anything May had ever dared to hope for. May's mouth was cold and dry, her tongue coarse and thick in her mouth.

"Oh, Blaziken… Oh my god, you feel so good…" May breathed to him. Blaziken's talons ran across her naked body, pausing on May's breasts, where he massaged her nipples with the softest parts of his digits. Slowly in circular motions, Blaziken prompted sharp intakes of breath from May.

"God… Blaziken… fuck me." May hardly knew what that word meant, but it's power was apparent. Something feral lit within Blaziken's eyes, filling May with an animalistic lust. Laying her gently onto the grass, Blaziken leaned over May, and looked her softly in the eyes. Blaziken shifted his weight in his lower body, drawing himself slowly out of May. May gasped. Her body had wrapped tightly around him while they had been still. Blaziken drew himself out of the mold May's womb had shaped after his manhood. Stopping his slow retreat just short of his tip, Blaziken reversed direction, pushing back into May's closing womanhood. He repeated this motion, drawing more moans from May. Blaziken went slowly, gently, giving May time to adjust to his movements.

"Oh God… Harder…" May said in a shaky voice when she had expanded to fully incorporate his considerable girth. Blaziken complied with her request, his eyes glistening as May's glistened back at him. Blaziken was so gentle, even the light pain from whatever had snapped within May failed to register. May drank him in, wishing they could be like this forever. May imagined them as clay, pushed and molded into one being. May had never felt so wholesome before. May had never felt so complete before. May was now a part of him, physically and spiritually. Blaziken was a part of her, both physically and spiritually as well.

"Harder…" May moaned, wanting to feel everything. Blaziken picked up the pace. Some of the gentleness was forgotten. Pain now complimented every thrust. But the rewards had never been better. A sensation that overwhelmed all others took May.

"Oh god, yes… like that… Fuck me like that…" May panted, her body moving in time with his, doubling the pleasure. May began to cry. Blaziken stopped and looked at her, worry etched into his face.

"It's so beautiful. Don't stop. I want this." May told him through her tears. Blaziken hesitantly started again, slowly at first, before he shifted up a gear. May began to moan loudly, her voice cracking through her sobs. May moaned until her voice entered pitches she never knew she could reach. Blaziken was panting, his hot breath warming May against the night's chill.

"It's coming Blaziken. Please come with me." May threw her arms around him. Blaziken's movements hit an even higher pace, rapidly closing the gap between ecstasy and climax. May felt it. The sensation struck harder than it had in her dreams. Harder than when she had climaxed alone. She felt the motions of her body against his manhood, and felt the sudden violent throbbing of his manhood inside her. Grabbing Blaziken's hips, May pulled him against herself tightly.

"Fill me." May said breathlessly, just before their hearts stopped in unison. Blaziken's body seized and fell against May's, his feet kicked the earth, even as May's legs scissored his waist. She pulled herself against him, as if to crush them together. Blaziken did the same, pulling himself against May with such strength, that she felt as though Blaziken was trying to fuse their bodies together. May arched against Blaziken, even as he spasmed in her embrace. The sensation jolted May's lower back, and a shudder conjoined their forms. May's mind elevated to a point beyond reason, somewhere between bliss and completion. But the best compliment had yet to come. Blaziken's seed emptied into May, filling her with warmth. This was the most unbelievably evocative sensation of them all. So many messages of love and trust were written in that action, both wholesome and profane. The burning sensation of his deposit lingered, making the ecstasy last that much longer. Their hearts gave a massive thud together, pushing life back into their veins. Another thud. Like a chorus, their hearts beat as one. May looked up into Blaziken's eyes. She felt different. Something had changed. Like a butterfly emerging from a cocoon and finding wings, so to did a whole new level of awareness open up to May.

"I love you." May said in a husky voice. Blaziken took a deep shuddering breath.

 _My God, May. Oh my God, I love you. I love you…_ Jordan wished desperately for a voice. His eyes told May what he wanted to say. They stayed in that position, even after a their bodies had parted. Basking in the afterglow, May and Jordan couldn't sleep. They touched each other, exploring every valley and plain, learning every texture and shape of one another. No words were said. A new smile played on May's lips, making her seem older. Jordan's soft eyes conveyed a love he never knew he could have. No more sadness. No more fear. This was Jordan free of his suffering. He was a creature of love, and May had shown that to him.

"Hold me." May said, her smile warming the darkest regions of Jordan's heart. Jordan broke his stance, and laid next to May, pulling her naked body against his. Familiarity gave Jordan the courage to cover her body with his, protecting her from the cold. May snuggled up against him, and slowly fell asleep. Only when she was snoring softly in his embrace, did the fear and pain return to Jordan.

 _May… Oh, May. What have we done?_ Jordan shuddered in concern as he laid down to sleep as well.

Chapter 25: Yep. The Morning After. It Had to Come.

May woke in Blaziken's arms. A slight chill caused her exposed skin to prickle, but the heat generated by Blaziken's body chased it away. May felt safe. May felt loved. Pushing herself against Blaziken, May waited for him to wake. A tightening of his hold on her told May he was already awake. Rolling over, May looked her beloved in the eyes.

"Hey." May said, snuggling up against him. Blaziken nuzzled her hair. The songs of birds played in the early morning glow. The skies had cleared, and golden light spilled the sun's honey across the land. May felt different. May no longer felt like a child. May felt like a women. Some new extreme of confidence had been released. She knew things that separated children from adults. May had experienced a love that was as physical as it was emotional. Yet her innocence was still intact, thanks to the purity of her lover.

Jordan fought guilt. Actually rationalized against it, something he hadn't done in a very long time.

 _It couldn't be wrong. What I felt last night couldn't be wrong. I know in my heart, what we did was right. It was pure. So why am I trying to condemn myself for it?_ Jordan thought he knew why. Society had a strict set of ethics regarding what May and Jordan had done last night, and Jordan and May had violated all of them. May was too young. Jordan wasn't even human. They weren't bound in a socially acceptable union. So many lines had been crossed, it was hard for Jordan to defend himself. But the love Jordan felt for May outshone the opposing argument. Their love made it right. Or at least, it made it right for Jordan. The rest of world could judge and damn them, but Jordan couldn't care less. He loved May, and that was all that mattered. What Jordan feared was what the world would do to May, if people found out she had sex with a giant firebreathing kung fu rooster.

 _May, you realize we can't tell anyone about this. Anyone. Especially not your family. Norman would kill me, and you would probably end up in an institute. We can't tell a soul. They wouldn't understand._

May kissed Blaziken on his beak. May smiled that soft knowing smile she had discovered last night at him, freeing Jordan's heart from worry.

"Blaziken. I know people would probably be disgusted with us, but… they can all go to hell. I want you, I want you now." May reached for Jordan's manhood, and massaged it until it was firm.

 _Holy shit, May. You're pretty horny, honey._ Jordan smiled at May with his eyes.

"We don't have to go all the way, I just want to feel you again…" May took a deep breath as she inserted Blaziken into herself. It hurt a little bit, but May smiled as he entered deeper into her.

"I love you." May breathed, taking Jordan's beak in her hands. May bit the tip of Blaziken's beak, getting him to open his mouth. May lick his barbed tongue, and lifted it into her mouth.

 _May this is almost weird. But God I love you._ Jordan thought, slowly and softly thrusting into her.

After a repeat of last night's lovemaking, save a reverse of positions, May and Jordan bathed in a nearby creek. The water was cold, so May stayed close to Jordan, his heat serving a variety of purposes.

"I'm glad you're not an Ice type, otherwise I'd be dead right now." May joked as she lay against Blaziken in the shallows. Flames rose gently from his wrists, and the water steamed around Blaziken's body. Jordan had cranked up his temperature to make May a bit more comfortable. Jordan leaned back against the shore, thinking about how lucky he was. It was kind of an odd thought for Jordan to have, given the sheer amount of short straws he'd drawn in life. But Jordan was happier now than he had ever been before. All of his fears were distant and unimportant. Nothing was coming for him. Being a pokemon wasn't so bad, at least it beat his previous jobs. The only thing troubling Jordan right now was his inability to adequately communicate with May. Jordan wanted to tell May that he loved her with his own voice. Jordan wanted to kiss May with his own lips. But such things were impossible. At least right now. Now, Jordan had even more reason than before to find a way to be human again.

"How are your wounds? Did we open any of them up?" May asked Blaziken. Blaziken shook his head. His body recovered amazingly fast. Already, Jordan was considering removing his stitches. The gashes had scabbed over and new skin was already beginning grow. His minor cuts and bruises had sealed, and were in the final stages of healing. Perhaps do to their competitive lifestyle, Blazikens naturally mended quickly.

 _What about you, May? How are you feeling?_ Jordan put a talon over her stomach. May held his talon there, noting the concern in Blaziken's eyes.

"I'm fine. You didn't hurt me. You were gentle. Actually, you were excellent. I don't think anyone else could have made me feel as good." May told him. A mischievous twinkle in Blaziken's eyes told May his thoughts.

 _How would you know, May? I know I'm your first, I felt it break. So what previous experience do you have to support such a claim?_ Jordan thought jokingly. May splashed him.

"I don't know what you're thinking, but that look is going to get you into trouble, mister." May smirked at Jordan, who just laughed, pulling her into an embrace.

 _You've changed May, and I like it. I've changed, and I like it. I hope you approve._ May pulled Blaziken against her, grateful she could do so without inviting catastrophe.

"Why are you so good to me?" May asked the question hesitantly. Blaziken had saved May twice now, and had expected nothing in return. Her father regarded Blaziken as a wonder, a living miracle for Blaziken's human similarities. Everyone marvelled at Blaziken's grace, skill, and power; some even noticed his unbelievable compassion and empathy. And of all the people in the world, all of them, Blaziken had chosen May. To be his trainer, his companion, his friend. His lover. What did May posses that allowed her union with Blaziken to come to the purity that it had? What was it that allowed the two of them to be joined together in such beautiful chaos?

Blaziken leaned in close, and with a familiar and special coo, accompanied by a long whisper of his breath, he answered May.

 _Because I love you, May._ Jordan told her softly. May sank into his feathers, twiddling one of Jordan's braids.

"I love you too, Blaziken." May whispered to him.

Blaziken and May dined on fresh fruit and fish that Blaziken had manage to catch from the crick. With a compliment of rice, their breakfast almost seemed decadent. It must have been their moods. May's sleeping bag had almost dried, and her clothes had been washed in the creek and were also hanging to dry. Sadly, no amount of scrubbing and soap had removed the smells of love from May's garments, but perhaps a machine cleaning could rid them of the suspicious odor. In the meantime, May elected not to wear that pair of shorts. After everyone had been fed and everything had been washed, May pulled out her holocaster, and sought a location with a strong enough reception to call her father. With clear skies and the elevation of the orchard, May soon found a solid signal. Calling her father was going to be stressful, Norman had expected them to return to the gym last night.

"May? Where the hell are you?" Norman's angry hologram beamed into life.

"I'm in the reserve, dad. How are you?" May tried to sound normal.

"What the hell happened? You were supposed to return to the gym last night! I looked all over Petalburg for you, and put off my visit home to your mother searching for you! Do you know how worried I was?!" Norman was furious, but May had yet to give the bad news.

"Dad?" May said, feeling the corners of her eyes beginning to water.

"I have something to say…" Norman paused, his daughter's tone filled him with trepidation.

"I broke my promise, dad." May said weakly. Norman's face froze.

"May? Where is Blaziken?" Norman's voice was impassive.

"He's at the camp." May said quietly. Norman's eyes lit with hope.

"Is he alive?" May nodded.

"How bad is he?" Norman asked softly.

"He's better now. I thought he might die yesterday, but he pulled through." May swallowed her tears.

"Where are you? Braviary and I can get him to a pokemon center in less than an hour." Norman said.

"He's okay dad. Look, he's coming this way." May said. Blaziken was walking towards her, limping slightly, but he had found a stick he could use as crutch. Blaziken entered the holocaster's range, his three dimensional and fully animated image was being sent to Norman's office right now.

"My God, May... what the hell did you do?" Norman's mouth fell open upon viewing the crippled Blaziken. The hologram even displayed his stitches and bandages. May choked.

"I… climbed into a tree to look across the flooded river. I… I fell into the river." Norman staggered. He'd seen the river take a truck off of the bridge. How was even May alive?

"Blaziken jumped in after me. He kept me above water so I could breath, and when we got to the rapids…" May took a shaky breath.

"He shielded me from the rocks with his body... He kept me from getting hurt. He took all the rocks himself. We made it out of the rapids. I thought he was okay, I just wanted to get out of the water-" Blaziken's talon grabbed May's shoulder, saving her from the hysteria that was threatening to run wild. A calming glance into her lover's eyes gave May the strength to continue.

"I had to pull him out of the river. He was bleeding everywhere. I had to patch him up. I didn't know if was going to make it…" May swallowed the lump in her throat, Blaziken squeezed her shoulder reassuringly.

"After I stitched him up, I practically had to carry him to a safe place to camp. He was in bad shape, but we made it. I'm sorry dad. I was stupid, and Blaziken got hurt because of it." May finished her explanation. Norman's expression was a complex mix of burned out, depressed and alternatively relieved.

"You stupid, stupid child. How could you be so careless?" Norman's voice was breaking.

"Maybe your mother was right all along. You just aren't ready to be a trainer." May was silent, save for her tears. Blaziken held her close, but she was Norman's daughter, and Jordan respected Norman's right to be a parent.

"You can't keep getting lucky, May. What happens when you finally kill Blaziken? Who's going to save you then?" Norman shook his head.

"I'm sorry dad. I failed you. I failed Blaziken." May cried quietly, accepting her father's ire.

"You have any idea what I'm feeling right now?" Norman's voice shook.

"Yes." May said, taking her father aback.

"I know exactly what you feel." May confided to Norman. Norman averted his gaze, and let his breath vacate through his nostrils. Maybe there was still hope. Or maybe Norman was as big of a fool as his child.

"It was a lot to put on your shoulders, May. Too much. I don't know if I can let Blaziken travel with you anymore." Norman said. Blaziken moved forward.

"You have no say in this. You're a fucking lunatic. What kind of person does the things you do? You can't keep dodging bullets, Blaziken! You're going to end up dead!" Norman hollered at Jordan, but Jordan was resolute.

"I know you two care about each other, but I have half a mind to ground May for life, and lock you in a padded cell." Norman told Blaziken. Jordan sighed, his shoulders slumped and he looked to the ground. Norman notice the change at once. Even with his ghastly injuries, Blaziken had entered the holo stronger than Norman had ever seen him. Some great burden had been lifted from Blaziken, and now seeing him wither back to his old self, Norman noticed the change. May too, had changed. She looked at Norman differently, she spoke to Norman differently. May was stronger than Norman had ever seen her. Had this near death experience opened both of their eyes?

"You're both different. I can't put my finger on it, but something happened." Norman said, startling May and Blaziken.

"You had better straighten up, and hope this change is permanent. Otherwise, you're both coming home. No more training. No more jumping off of cliffs. No more trying to get yourselves killed." Norman told them both.

"Blaziken, I'm sorry. And thank you, again. If you weren't so insane, I would've lost my daughter twice now." Norman said to Jordan.

"May... I know these journeys make us grow up fast, but could you slow down a bit? I'm afraid that at your current rate of growth, I won't recognise you when next we meet." Norman told his daughter sadly.

"I'll try dad, but no promises." May laughed tearfully.

"Please. Please be more careful in the future. I want less tears when I talk to my daughter, and less heart attacks when discussing Blaziken. Can you two do that for me, please?" Norman begged May and Jordan. They both nodded.

"Right… Well I should get home to your mother. She's worried sick. Brendan's somewhere in the reserve. I don't expect you guys to meet, but I thought I'd let you know, just in case you two wanted to get together. That reminds me, right after I'm done explaining this to your mother, I owe Will an explanation too." Norman sighed, and buried his eyes in his hand.

"Dad, what's going on?" May asked Norman.

"Nothing May. Nothing at all." Norman said wearily.

"Dad, don't lie to me." Norman was startled. May never spoke to him like that.

"You and the Professor have been working on something, even before Blaziken showed up. Brendan has been working with you; and you, mom, the Professor, and Brendan are all worried about something. You've been worried for some time now. What's going on?"

"Just… just some shit that has bad written all over it." Norman had tried to keep May in the dark, but his daughter wasn't as dopey as he had hoped. Her newfound confidence gave her the means to broach the subject with Norman. May had changed drastically. No one grew up that fast.

"Honey, I'll tell you this much. There are some very, very bad people in the world who are doing terrible things. Daddy, the Professor, Brendan, and a metric shitload of other people are trying to stop them. Let daddy handle this, sweetie. You have enough on your plate without getting involved with this." Norman told May.

"Dad, Brendan is helping. I want to help. If there is anyway I can-"

"No, May. Stay out of this. I'm worried enough about you, without you looking for these people. Do this for me, Okay?" Norman was worried, that much was obvious. May's involvement in this matter was too dangerous for him to even consider.

"Okay, dad. I get it. I won't get involved." May said softly.

"Take care of yourself, dad."

"That goes double for you two. I love you, May." Norman said.

"I love you too, dad." May said.

"Take care." Norman's image faded. May breathed a sigh of relief.

"My God, I thought he knew! Did you jump when he said something happened to us? Don't take this wrong way Blaziken, but dad is the last person on earth I want knowing about us." May smiled at Jordan.

 _My thoughts exactly, May. My thoughts exactly._ Jordan took May's hand, and they both strolled back to their camp together.

Chapter 26: Strained Relations, Painful Memories

"She doesn't even call me daddy anymore. I feel like I've lost something." Norman told Grace after lunch.

"She's growing up everyday, and I don't get to see it." Norman looked sad. Grace just laughed.

"You said she'd grow up fast. I'm just glad that she's alive. Thanks to Blaziken, again." Grace smiled at Norman.

"That fucking dumbass bird. You know that he's changed too? You could tell just by looking at him! I mean, while he was at the gym, I was convinced that he was going to insist on being miserable forever. Then he enters the holo, half mummified and with a crutch, and he's all Charlie Chaplin about it!" Norman shook his head.

"Giving Blaziken to May was best and worst thing I could've done for him." Norman rubbed his eyes.

"Norman." Grace groaned, "Quit being so melodramatic. Blaziken is happy. May is happy. They've had some spills, but they're both learning from it. You shouldn't be so surprised that they're growing up so fast."

"The most surprising thing to me right now is how well you're taking this." Norman confessed.

"Did you grow up while I was at work?" Norman asked Grace in a strained voice. Grace leaned over and kissed him.

"I don't know, Peter Pan. Why don't we go to bedroom and find out?" Grace asked playfully. Norman softened, then shook his head.

"No, not just yet. I still have to talk to Will about Brendan." Norman's voice was quiet and repressed.

"Is it about Trish's last wish?" Grace asked, her smile replaced with a sad line. Norman nodded slowly.

"You gave Brendan everything?" Grace pressed.

"Everything." Norman answered.

"Will is not going to be happy, Norman." Grace warned.

"I know. I'll be lucky if he still considers me a friend after this." Norman said, staring into nothingness.

"Was Brendan alright with it?" Grace asked.

"He was spooked and a little torn up, but she recognised him, Grace. It was time. Trish knew that. That's why she asked me to do it, not Will."

"You two had a lot of history, Norman. She could've easily have been your wife, if Will didn't get to her first." Grace spoke softly.

"Naw, she had a thing for nerds. Anyways, I got you and May, and I wouldn't trade that for the world." Norman said.

"It's still sad what happened. Will and Brendan always seem so happy, it's easy to forget." Grace whispered.

"I'll never forget. I owe her that much." Norman said, his eyes turning red.

"I need to get to Will's. The sooner I get this off my chest, the better. Or worse, depending on the consequences."

"Do you want me to come with you?" Grace asked.

"No. This is best left between Will and I. He doesn't like talking about Trish." Norman sighed and stood up.

"Hey." Grace stopped Norman at the door. Kissing him on the lips, Grace tried to ease Norman's troubled heart.

"I love you."

"I love you too, Grace." Norman sighed. Opening the door, Norman headed to Will's lab.

...

"Goddamn it, Norman!" Will exploded moments after Norman told him what he had done.

"I fucking told you, don't give Brendan that monster until he gets your gym badge! I fucking begged you!"

"Will, I-"

"If you want to give your daughter a dangerous pokemon, then fine! Go ahead! But you gave Brendan that- that thing?! What the hell were you thinking?!" Will was about to start throwing things at Norman.

"Will, it's time. Brendan isn't only walking in your footsteps. He's Trish's son too." Norman said quietly.

"Don't you fucking dare… don't even go there…" Will's voice shook.

"I miss her too, Will. Don't forget that. She was my friend long before she was your wife." Norman spoke firmly, though his eyes struggled to match his calm facade.

"Norman, don't. Just don't bring Trish into this." Will warned.

"Goddamn it, Will! This is all about Trish! And you. And Brendan. And a promise I made Trish before she died." Norman fought his emotions, trying to keep his voice level.

"Whatever, Norman. Goodbye." Will made to the door, motioning for Norman to leave.

"Will, stop this." Norman said.

"Just leave, Norman. Have a nice week." Will wasn't budging. Norman grabbed Will's desk chair and threw it across the lab.

"Are you done breaking my stuff, Norman?" Will asked, his voice shaking.

"Fuck you, Will. Fuck you. I've wanted to talk to you about Trish since she died. You were the only other one close to her like I was, and you shut me out." Norman's voice shook as well.

"I don't want to talk about Trish!" Will screamed at Norman.

"Not to you, not to Brendan, not to anyone!" Will grabbed his hair and slid down the wall. His eyes watered, and his teeth were bared against the surge of pain that rose within him.

"Not even to Brendan, Will? Not even to your son? You won't talk to him about his own mother?" Norman was crying. Will let out a heart breaking sound. He buried his face in his hands while he sobbed.

"She's gone, Norman. She's gone. I forget that every morning. Every Goddamn morning I wake up, reaching for someone who isn't there. Every fucking morning." Will's voice was thick and broken. Norman listened. He knew Will's loss ran deep.

"Will, I..."

"I can't even look in the mirror without hearing her voice. Without hearing her tell me to shave, without hearing her ask me about my day. I can't let her go, Norman…" Will gasped. This hurt too much.

"Will… I know. I hear her too, every time I screw up. Every time, I hear her laughing or crying. I know." Norman held in his breath, trying not to scream. This was as painful to Norman as it was too Will.

"Why?" Will asked no one in particular, but Norman knew the question Will was asking.

"Why did she have to die?" Norman finished for him, staring at the floor. The same question haunted him as well.

"Okay…" Will took a deep breath.

"Tell me why you gave Brendan Trish's Tyranitar, so I can tell you why I never want to see you again." Norman took a shaky breath. He was afraid of this.

"I brought Brendan to Trish's old office. I let Brendan look through her old stuff. Told him it was all his. Some of it might interest you." Norman offered. Will snorted. Norman glared at him.

"Sorry… It's just that I have enough reminders of Trish already, Norman." Will said quietly. Norman sighed. He had read Will all wrong.

"After Brendan was finished browsing, I took him to the yard." Norman continued.

"Where presumably, you introduced him to that monster?" Will interupted.

"Tyranitar was waiting for us. She could smell Brendan the moment he set foot in the gym."

"Did she try and eat him?" The Professor asked snidely.

"Will, leave the fucking lizard alone. You think either of us misses Trish, just remember that Tyranitar knew her longer than anyone else." Norman spoke firmly.

"For God's sake Norman! She tried to kill someone! Petalburg wanted her put down!" Will exploded again.

"That someone Tyranitar tried to kill put a gun in your face. She was trying to protect you." Norman growled past gritted teeth.

"All he wanted was my fucking wallet! Tyranitar didn't have to break him in half!" Will yelled at Norman.

"Tyranitar didn't know that. All that Tyranitar knew was that someone Trish cared about was in danger. And she reacted according to that line of thinking. You wonder why she doesn't like you? You called her a monster after she took a bullet for you. You could have at least said thanks."

"I had to pull her off of him! She was going to kill him!" Will shouted at Norman.

"She was trying to protect you, Will! You're the fucking pokemon professor, why the hell am I explaining this to you?!" Norman roared back. Will shook his head.

"You weren't there, Norman. You didn't hear him begging for his life. You didn't see Tyranitar's eyes when she tore him open." Will glowered at Norman.

"Yeah, you're right. I also wasn't there when Tyranitar attacked a train because some scumbag engineer tried to rape your wife. I also wasn't the one who pulled Tyranitar off of a teenager who thought it would be funny to throw rocks at people passing by. Oh, and then there was the time you got drunk and fell on Brendan's cradle. Who pulled Tyranitar off of you that time, hmm?" Norman growled sarcastically.

"You're just proving that the damn thing is psychotic. I don't know how Trish kept it on a fucking leash." Will spat.

"I remember back when Trish and I both started training. I remember Slaking as a little Slakoth, doing a superman every time I picked him up. I remember Tyranitar as a Larvitar, and the love Trish had for her. It was love, Will. Not a fucking leash." Norman explained angrily.

"You think love is gonna keep my son safe?" Will asked Norman hopelessly.

"If you saw Tyranitar's eyes when she met Brendan again, you wouldn't ask such a stupid question. She hates you, Will. She still loves Brendan." Norman growled.

"Right, I'll remember that when Brendan comes to visit with that fucking monster." Will growled back at Norman.

"My God, Norman. He's all I've got left…" Will looked as if he was going to start crying again.

"Will, he'll be fine. Now Brendan has some protection in case any aqua or magma goons come looking for trouble. Trust me, Tyranitar can handle anything those idiots think they have." Norman said.

"Is that why you did it, Norman? To protect my son?" Will asked in disbelief.

"I made a promise to Trish. Even if I wasn't worried about Brendan, he'd still have that Tyranitar right now. Will, trust your wife. Trust Brendan. And trust me, damn it. I know when a trainer is ready for a commitment like that. You raised a damn fine kid." Norman said.

"Okay… Alright. If nothing else, Brendan will have a weapon to use, if necessary." Will conceded.

"I made him promise not to use Tyranitar for any kind of pokemon battle until he got a badge from me. That gives him time to bond with Tyranitar, and time to gain the necessary experience to command her. They'll be alright together. Trust me." Norman assured Will.

"Okay… we'll play it your way, then." Will took a deep breath.

"So how is May and Blaziken?" Will asked, exhaling.

"You're not going to tell me to leave and never come back?" Norman asked, curious.

"You have a point, Norman. Like always." Will grumbled. Norman swallowed his sigh of relief. There was still hope.

"They're… Well, the situation is kind of confusing." Norman struggled to clarify.

"What kind of situation?" Will asked, interested.

"I feel left out. My daughter is growing up, and I don't get to see it…" Norman began. Norman explained the odd changes that had overcome May and the sudden rejuvenation of Blaziken. Will listened, eventually adding his own thoughts on the subject, which evolved into an even deeper conversation. Norman and Will talked about their kids, talked about their pasts, their fears and their hopes. The two old friends spoke late into the night, grateful that despite their differences, they still had each other to confide in.


	6. Section 6

Chapter 27: A Familiar New Face

 _Stop it, May._ Jordan pulled her off of him. May looked wounded.

"I'm sorry, I just…" May couldn't finish.

 _May, I'm all out. I need to heal, and you need to take it easy for a while. Three times before midday is a bit much. I know it feels good, believe me I know, but we need to slow down._ Jordan wanted to explain. May didn't know he had limits. Her sexual appetite was astounding. Jordan felt as if he could sleep for the rest of the day. May looked downcast, something Jordan had never intended. Stroking May's cheek with a talon, Jordan endeavored to amend the miscommunication. May looked up at him.

"Blaziken, I don't know what I'm doing half the time. I just… react." May sighed. Jordan laid May down on her sleeping bag.

 _You never got the birds and the bees speech, did you May?_ Jordan shook his head. Jordan's body ached, his wounds were stinging from all of the exercise he had gotten the last few hours. Cuddling up against May, Jordan rubbed her back, tempting her to sleep.

"I'm exhausted." May yawned, surprising Jordan.

 _You're exhausted, and yet you still come on to me? May, you have to get your priorities straight. You could get sick if you don't get some rest._ Jordan laughed. May was funny in her naivety, and a little alarming. Jordan's sex drive had been spent. May couldn't get enough. Jordan would've thought himself inadequate, but he had shared every orgasm with May, and no recently deflowered lover was that good of a faker.

 _It's hard not to believe that we're meant for each other with it happening at the same time so frequently. May, I don't know how we do it, and you don't even know it, but that is pretty special._ May was not Jordan's first. In moments when he had let his guard down in Glavisdale, Jordan had partaken of a woman's love. A couple of women over the years, actually. Jordan had never formed a connection with them, and more than once he had been used. Sex had lost it's magic long ago for Jordan. His first had been a virgin, and her emotional attachment to Jordan had deepened his guilt. Jordan couldn't let anyone come between him and his sins, and when Jordan realized she would never receive the love she deserved from him, Jordan drove her away. Others came after, some hoping to court the handsome and strong young man, and some who smelled easy conquest in Jordan's misery. Jordan had tired of the games, and the silly women who believed they could free him from his pain. Before long, Jordan just said no. Sex wasn't worth it, and Jordan was always left feeling like a piece of meat.

May hadn't changed Jordan's mind about sex. But she had managed to do what no other women in his life could. May made him feel good. She had managed to bond to Jordan in away he never thought possible. May had made sex enjoyable.

 _I guess sex without love just isn't for me._ Jordan thought, drowsing. May had passed out, and her soft breathing eased Jordan further into sleep.

It was late evening when Jordan woke. May was still sleeping. Jordan pulled his stiff body over towards the fire pit. The sensation Jordan received from his collection of injuries was excruciating. Gritting his beak against the surge of pain, Jordan rekindled the fire. The endorphins in Jordan's system had burned out, making his wounds scream once more. Jordan's body shook from the agony, but he managed to prepare a meal for himself and May. Given Jordan's condition, the meal wasn't as elegant as his normal attempts, but it would be satisfying none the less. Waking May with a gentle shake, Jordan brought her dinner.

"Blaziken, are you hurting?" May asked Jordan in concern.

 _Is it that obvious?_ Jordan struggled to control his convulsions. He grasped his wounds and pressed them, trying to numb them with some other form of pain. May dug into the first aid kit.

"I don't know if you can have these…" May held up a bottle of painkillers. Jordan read the label.

 _For human consumption only. Great. I'm not going to risk liver failure for a little relief._ Jordan pushed the painkillers back to May.

"What can we do?" May asked, worried.

 _I'm going to finish eating, and then I'm going right back to bed. I should probably drink a lot of water too. I wouldn't be surprised if I'm dehydrated, and that's making the pain worse._ Jordan guzzled a canteen of filtered water. He passed May a bottle, insisting that she drink as well.

 _You're probably dehydrated too, May. Just pound the water, you'll be okay._ Jordan wasn't far off. Upon sampling some water, May immediately tried drowning herself. Their reserves of clean water were running low. They were going to need to filter or boil more. Thankfully, May noticed.

"I'm going to go draw some water from the creek for drinking. You just get some rest." May told Blaziken. He nodded, and laid down next to the fire. May swallowed. Blaziken was in bad shape. Maybe May should've taken Norman up on his offer to get Blaziken to a pokemon center. Grabbing their collapsible water container, May hurried back to the creek to fill it. Returning to camp, may found Blaziken waiting for her. He had drunk the last of the clean water, and was still shaking. May emptied the creek's water into a pot, and set that upon the fire to boil. Her task reduced to waiting, May rushed to Blaziken's side, trying to offer some comfort to him through her contact. Pulling Blaziken down, May placed his head upon her knees. May proceeded to rub Blaziken's beak until his eyes closed, and Blaziken's breathing slowed.

"I hope you feel better. I hope you're okay. I don't want to lose you." May whispered to the sleeping Blaziken. May moved his head, gently laying it on a pillow, and returned to her task of cleaning and bottling water. Once May had finished her chore, she returned to Blaziken and lay next to him.

"Please be okay, Blaziken… I can't lose you…" May murmured as sleep took her.

...

Jordan woke. His heart was pounding, and a sob died in his throat.

 _Just a dream. Just a bad dream._ Jordan looked at his talons. He had suffered night terrors for so long now that he had forgotten what a bad dream was. He had seen the Poochyena and her pups. It wasn't the twisted reality of his night terrors, but it was enough to make Jordan want to scream.

 _I can't believe that I did that. Why would I do that?_ Jordan had been distracted from his guilt by May and his and her exploration into this new chapter of their love. But in the silence of night, while May slept next to him, Jordan remembered his sins. He was a murderer. He had killed newborns. Jordan could conceive of no greater crime.

 _They had just been granted life. Their mother loved them. And I destroyed that. They did nothing to me, and I killed them…_ Before, Jordan might have been able to write off such an event as despicable, but now Jordan understood that pokemon were capable of the same complex thoughts and feelings as humans. Before, it would have been sick. Now, it was cold blooded murder. Jordan felt both lost and afraid. He had no idea he could do that. He dreaded doing it again. Jordan still wanted to believe that it was a lie. Jordan couldn't have killed innocents, It wasn't who he was.

 _I did though. I know that was me. I know that was real. I can't believe that I forgot. Was I so horrified at what I did that I completely blocked it out? Good lord, how I wish that I'd never have done that…_ Jordan curled his talons against his chest. Squeezing his eyes shut, Jordan forced the tears of self pity away in disgust. Nobody, not even himself, especially not himself, should ever pity him. Every terrible thing that had ever been done to Jordan had been done by himself. He was his own torturer. He was his own victim.

 _May… Oh if you knew, May, you would run. You would feel sick. You love a monster, May. You love a murderer of infants. A killer of mothers. A monster who abandons those he loves, and leaves them die. You would hate me, May. And you would be right to do so._ Jordan looked at his lover, who slept so peacefully next to a monster. Who reached subconsciously for a murderer to give her comfort. Jordan felt torn. Part of him wanted to run away and forever save May from his influence, even though he knew that he would come back to May. The other part wanted to wake May, and drown his grief in her love. Jordan couldn't do either. He needed May, but he was afraid of himself, and what that meant for May.

 _I won't hurt you, May. But my past will. And sooner or later, you're going to find out. And then we will have to choose. I won't live without you May. But I won't force myself on you. If you can still love me after you find out, I'd… It would be wrong, May. You can't forgive me for that crime. And nothing I can do will ever cleanse me of that sin. I don't know May… I don't know how…_ Jordan stroked May's shoulder. She was beginning to wake.

"Blaziken." May reached for him. Jordan fell into her arms, shaking.

"It's okay. Shhh… It's okay…" May didn't cry like she used to. She was stronger now. May had to be stronger for Blaziken. May suppressed her rising urge. It wasn't appropriate right now. Blaziken needed her, in his own special way. Blaziken needed May to hold him up when he broke. He needed her strength when his gave out. May was happy to be his pillar. Happy to bring Blaziken comfort. May held Blaziken until a measure of calm had been restored. Blaziken stopped shaking. He pulled away from May to look her in the eyes. Guilt. Weakness. Sorrow. May ran a finger under those eyes. She didn't waver in the face of his pain.

"I'm here for you. I always will be. No matter what." May told him, her voice strong and reassuring, outpouring with her love for him. Blaziken's eyes hesitated, then his arms pulled May close. She felt his talons wrestle desperately with her shorts. May rose slightly, giving Blaziken leverage. May pulled off her shirt and slid out of her bra.

"Yes…" May gasped as Blaziken breached her womanhood. Waiting for May to adjust to his advance, Blaziken gently pushed further in.

"I love you." May breathed as Blaziken made love to her.

They concluded as they had every time before. To Jordan, it was unreal. To May, it was perfect. They watched the dark of night turn to blue. They watched as indigo changed to orange tinged with pink, before brilliant gold filled the horizon. The sun rose on the two glowing lovers, both who radiated with such passion as to rival the morning beauty itself. Jordan looked May in the eyes. She was his. He was hers. And nothing else mattered.

Jordan and May packed up the camp. May had removed Blaziken's stitches, and undid the bandages that covered his body. Miraculously, Blaziken's wounds had almost fully healed, and there was little trace of the less severe lacerations and bruises that had marred his skin. Blaziken could walk unassisted now, though he still limped slightly. May wondered if Blaziken had broken something, despite her search for fractures turning up naught. Once camp had been broken, and the mound of bandages and stitches burned to ash, May and Blaziken returned to the creek for a bath. They indulged in a little more love making in the shallows, but neither pursued a climax. It was all for simple experimentation and the joy of one another's contact. Once cleaned and dried, May and Blaziken shouldered their packs and marched along a route the pokedex marked for them. Their destination: Rustboro. After three hours uneventful hike, May and Blaziken found the road to Rustboro, and once more entered the world of pokemon and their trainers.

"I just caught some great bugs! Let's battle!" A boy with a net accosted them shortly after May and Blaziken entered the road. May looked at Blaziken. She was worried about his health, but Blaziken seemed more than capable of handling some freshly caught bugs. Blaziken noticed her look. He walked to center of the road, and awaited the bug catcher's pokemon.

"Show 'em up, Wurmple!" A red and white caterpillar appeared in the field of battle. Blaziken looked at his opponent and sighed. He didn't fall into a stance, or take any hostile action.

"Wurmple, poison sting!" The bug catcher hollered.

"Blaziken! Go for... -?" May was both surprised and confused. Ignoring her enthusiastic cue, Blaziken walked towards the caterpillar, who lowered his head and waved his horn at Blaziken's slow and heavy approach. May hesitated to finish her command. Something was wrong. Blaziken observed Wurmple's defensive position. Blaziken's talon moved slowly, plucking Wurmple off the ground by his horn. Gently supporting Wurmple's body with his other talon, Blaziken walked towards the bug catcher, easily preventing Wurmple's sting from touching him.

 _Come on! Fight me!_ Wurmple struggled in Jordan's arms.

 _I can take you! You think you can beat me?!_ Wurmple's bravado fell on deaf ears.

 _I don't want to hurt you._ Blaziken said, a depth to his voice that was not lost on Wurmple. Wurmple looked up in concern.

 _Come on. We're two pokemon in the middle of a battle. We're competing for glory and our trainers. This is what we do._ Wurmple told Jordan.

 _I'm sorry. I've caused enough pain. I don't want to hurt anyone else._ Jordan draped the Wurmple over the stunned bug catcher's shoulders. Putting a talon on the boy's head, Blaziken gazed sadly into his eyes.

"Hey, you can't do that! You have to fight..." The boy trailed off. Blaziken shook his head, his haunted eyes spoke volumes to the startled trainer. May ran over to them.

"Blaziken, what's wrong?" May's voice wasn't angry. She was worried. Blaziken pulled his talon off the boy's head, and stared at his clawed digit. Putting his talon at his side, Jordan released his pent up breath.

 _I can't do it, May. I don't want to hurt anyone._ Jordan stared at the ground.

"I guess you win then." The bug catcher said softly, surprising May.

"What? No… Blaziken forfeited. You win." May told him.

"Don't be silly. Blaziken could squish Wurmple. I'm just glad he didn't." The bug catcher said with a laugh.

"It takes a good hearted pokemon to not show off and hurt someone. Blaziken wins." The bug catcher said. Blaziken turned from them suddenly, and walked away.

"Blaziken!" May hurried after him, leaving the bug trainer to shake his head sadly. There was an interesting story to that Blaziken, he'd seen it in the bird's eyes.

"Take care of yourselves! Try not to get stung!" The bug catcher hollered after May and Blaziken. Cuddling his confused Wurmple, the boy lifted his net and charged off into the grass, looking for more bugs.

"Blaziken, wait!" May had finally caught up to him. Blaziken stopped. He couldn't meet May's eyes.

"What's going on? You were fine not so long ago. What happened?" May asked Jordan.

 _I made a choice, May. I won't hurt anyone. I can't undo what was done, I can only try and prevent it from happening again._ Jordan couldn't look at May. He didn't know how he was going to contribute to her journey if he didn't battle, but Jordan would find a way.

"Blaziken… I never asked what you dreamt about last night." May said. Jordan exhaled, sinking under her perception.

"It was a dream, wasn't it? It wasn't one of your nightmares. You woke up. What are you afraid of?" May asked softly.

 _Myself, May. I'm terrified that what I did could be done again. I don't want to risk freeing that monster. I'm sorry, May, but I can't fight._ May's arms wrapped around Jordan's waist. She buried her face in his back.

"I wish I could hear you. I want to hear you. But I can't. So please, listen to me. You don't have to worry. Nothing is going to happen. If you need time, you have it. I'm here for you." May whispered to Jordan. Jordan lifted May's arms off his waist. Turning to her, he scooped May up and carried her.

 _Thank you, May. For everything._ Jordan told her with his eyes. May snuggled into his neck. Jordan kept walking, until May pulled herself out of his arms and walked beside him.

"You never stop surprising me. You make me feel like I'm the luckiest girl alive. I hope I can do the same for you." May told Jordan.

 _You do, May. Everyday._ Jordan rubbed her back as they continued down the road.

...

"Go get'em Cascoon!" Another bug catcher released his purple cocoon into the field.

"Nuzleaf! It's your turn!" May tossed Nuzleaf's pokeball in response. Nuzleaf appeared with a yawn.

 _Damnit, how long was I out?_ Nuzleaf rubbed his eyes.

 _Holy shit! What happened to you?!_ Nuzleaf stared in shock at Blaziken, noting the new massive scabs.

 _I went for a swim._ Blaziken shrugged.

 _Okay, seriously. What happened? You look like shit._ Nuzleaf shook his head.

 _It's been a long couple of days._ Blaziken said.

 _A couple of days? You mean I've been sleeping in that ball for a couple of days, while you went out and beat yourself up?_ Nuzleaf was furious.

 _I didn't want to bother you._ Blaziken said casually.

 _What the fuck, man?!_ Nuzleaf swore.

"Are we gonna fight, or is that ugly nut going to just stand there and flail?" The bug catcher wined.

 _What did you call me, pimples?_ Nuzleaf turned on the bug catcher, noting the boy's hideous acne.

"Cascoon, harden!" The cocoon scrunched up.

 _A fat load of good that's gonna do!_ Nuzleaf threw a fist into his palm.

"Nuzleaf, fake him out!" May shouted. Nuzleaf charged the cocoon. Throwing a feint, Nuzleaf switched from full frontal assault to a subtle backhand to Cascoon's undefended rear.

 _Surprise asshole!_ Nuzleaf cackled while the Cascoon flinched.

After Nuzleaf had dispatched the Cascoon and trash talked it's trainer nose to bumpy nose, which Blaziken had to pull him away from, Nuzleaf fell into stride next to May and Jordan.

 _So what happened? Why didn't you guys call me?_ Nuzleaf asked Blaziken.

 _I'm afraid there wasn't much you could have done. May almost drowned._ Blaziken informed him.

 _What?_ Nuzleaf stopped walking and regarded May with concern. May froze and stared back at Nuzleaf.

"What?" May asked nervously.

 _Let me guess. Those battle scars were earned from fighting a river, right?_ Nuzleaf asked Blaziken.

 _Yep._ Blaziken answered casually.

 _You idiots! I was in a pokeball at her hip! What would've happened to me?_ Nuzleaf facepalmed.

 _You would've been the only one to survive, if we had died._ Blaziken told him.

 _You almost died?_ Nuzleaf asked in horror.

 _I warned you when you joined us. 'We may even die' were my exact words. Did you doubt me?_ Blaziken asked Nuzleaf.

 _It's not that! You could've died? What would I do without you guys?_ Nuzleaf stopped. He hadn't meant to say that.

 _Oh, that's sweet._ Blaziken mocked him.

 _Seriously, dude. I don't want to lose you guys._ Nuzleaf had already opened his mouth, might as well open his heart as well.

 _Well, everyone's alive. So stop freakin, you baby._ Blaziken was merciless.

 _Quit being a douche._ Nuzleaf grumbled. Nuzleaf started walking again, sticking closer to May and Blaziken now that this dire event had been shared with him. The three of them came across a couple more trainers, which Nuzleaf handled with relative ease. He didn't ask why Blaziken wasn't fighting. Nuzleaf assumed it was Blaziken's injuries.

 _You really stepped up your game, Nuzleaf._ Blaziken complimented him on his next successful match.

 _I have a good teacher._ Nuzleaf answered in cliche, shaking his arms and legs in an attempt to rid himself of the jitters.

 _The fricken adrenaline, man…_ Nuzleaf muttered.

 _Feels good, doesn't it?_ Blaziken asked.

 _Just get better, so I can get a break._ Nuzleaf told him.

 _Nuzleaf… I don't know if I'll be fighting anymore…_ Blaziken confided.

 _You got hurt that bad?_ Nuzleaf's worry was apparent.

 _No… I'm just… I need… Shit. I can't explain this._ Blaziken shook his head.

 _Blaziken, what's going on? You and May are acting differently. You especially. It's kind of freaking me out._ Nuzleaf shuddered.

 _I'll try to explain later. Some things I won't talk about, but you deserve to know the what if not the why. It's been… difficult for me Nuzleaf, and I don't know what I am anymore._ Blaziken turned and went to May, who was inquiring about camping sites with the defeated trainer.

 _You're worrying me, Blaziken. You're not acting right._ Nuzleaf whispered to himself, watching Blaziken go.

 _Something's going on, and I don't like it._ Nuzleaf thought as he followed Blaziken.

Camp had been set, a fire burned hot, and food cooked while the trio lounged.

 _After dinner, let's get some training in. You and me. Or do you not want to train with me anymore?_ Nuzleaf asked Blaziken.

 _I don't want to fight, but I would enjoy training with you, Nuzleaf. Right after dinner._ Blaziken reassured him.

 _Well then, there's hope for you yet._ Nuzleaf said mockingly. Blaziken was silent, further unnerving Nuzleaf with his pacifism. Whatever it was though, it could wait until after they had eaten. Once their rugged dining experience had concluded, Nuzleaf and Blaziken rose. As they headed towards the woods, May ran up alongside them. Blaziken stopped and regarded May patiently.

"Where are you two going? Off to train?" May asked. Nuzleaf and Blaziken nodded.

"Give me a moment with the fire, I want to watch." May turned to extinguish the fire, but Blaziken grabbed her arm, stopping her. May looked at him in confusion _._

 _No May. Just me and Nuzleaf._ Blaziken shook his head. May's face fell.

 _Dude, why can't she watch?_ Nuzleaf regarded Blaziken curiously.

 _It would just make it more difficult, Nuzleaf. May knows some of it, but I don't want her knowing more yet._ Blaziken's soft eyes tightened. May noticed.

"Okay. I'll wait here for you two. Be safe." May said softly.

 _She can't hear us, Blaziken. What do you mean?_ Nuzleaf asked.

 _Look at her, Nuzleaf. She doesn't have to hear us in order to listen. I would just feel more comfortable if this stayed between you and me, okay?_ Blaziken explained.

 _Alright man. Sheez, you're making this deep._ Nuzleaf said, as May returned to the fire.

 _You wanted to know. So know that this matter could get pretty deep._ Blaziken warned Nuzleaf.

...

Nuzleaf deflected Blaziken's second blow. He fumbled the counter, but Blaziken didn't exploit Nuzleaf's weakness. Pulling back, Blaziken gave Nuzleaf time to balance himself before opening up with a flurry of strikes.

 _They're all feints. Why isn't he trying to hit me? Is he trying to get me to drop my guard?_ Nuzleaf wondered as he stopped another one of Blaziken's softened blows. Tossing Blaziken's forearm wide, Nuzleaf headbutted him, and pivoted a leg behind Blaziken's ankle. Pushing the unbalanced Blaziken against the prepared leg with his shoulder, Nuzleaf tripped the kung fu chicken.

 _Did that just happen?_ Blaziken asked from the ground. Nuzleaf shook his head.

 _You're not even trying. I thought you wanted to train?_ Nuzleaf grumbled.

 _No, you really did that. That was perfect Nuzleaf._ Blaziken told him, pulling himself off the ground. Nuzleaf tried not to let Blaziken's praise distract him from the real reason they were out here.

 _Blaziken, what happened to you? You're calmer and quieter than I've ever seen you, and you've never been this withdrawn. May's the same way, save the seclusion you cloak yourself in. What's going on? You say you no longer want to fight, but you groom me to take your place in the arena. Something happened, and I want to know what it is._ Nuzleaf demanded to know. Blaziken had never worried him like this, not even when he passed out above the sea.

 _I did something bad a long time ago. I forgot about it, but now I remember. I don't want to do that again, Nuzleaf. That's why I don't want to fight anymore._ Blaziken said.

 _What did you do?_ Nuzleaf asked. Blaziken stared off into the darkened woods.

 _Something unforgivable. Let's leave it at that._ Blaziken told him. Nuzleaf shook his head. He doubted Blaziken's capability to exercise malice.

 _No._ Nuzleaf said.

 _Pardon?_

 _I said no. Leaving it at that won't clear your head. You have to do better than that to convince me._ Nuzleaf folded his arms over his chest.

 _Don't worry about me, Nuzleaf. It's not-_

 _Fuck that!_ Nuzleaf interrupted Blaziken.

 _I'm going to worry about you, and I will worry about you, until you start speaking sense. Try again._ Nuzleaf tapped his foot, waiting.

 _Nuzleaf, you don't want to know what I'm capable of. I'm scared shitless of it. Don't push it, please._ Blaziken begged.

 _Try again._ Nuzleaf examined some dirt on his knuckle, still waiting.

 _Nuzleaf… please. I didn't want to do it! I wasn't me!_ Blaziken looked at Nuzleaf pleadingly.

 _Do what, Blaziken? I can't think of a single thing you could do to make me change my mind about you._ Nuzleaf sensed Blaziken wanted to talk about this, but feared what Nuzleaf would think of him if Nuzleaf knew.

 _Don't test that. You have no idea how wrong you are…_ Blaziken's voice shook.

 _I'm your fucking family, Blaziken! I care about you, and nothing you say is going to change that!_ Nuzleaf hollered at Blaziken, pressing Blaziken's weakness. Blaziken needed to get this out of himself. It was poisonous. Blaziken grappled with himself, trying to contain the guilt and truth.

 _I… I… I didn't… That wasn't me…_ Blaziken moaned. Nuzleaf looked at him with concern. The cork was coming out.

 _I killed them!_ Blaziken grabbed the back of his head, and pulled himself to the ground. Nuzleaf went cold.

 _They were defenseless! They had just been born-_ Blaziken's voice cracked. Nuzleaf's frozen body started to shake. He couldn't believe what he was hearing.

 _I murdered them in cold blood! I took their mother and killed her with my bare hands! They did nothing to me! They didn't kill my sister! They were innocent… I'm a murderer..._ Blaziken sobbed into the ground. Nuzleaf wanted to run, but his legs wouldn't let him.

 _What are you saying, Blaziken?_ Nuzleaf sounded terrified.

 _Who did you kill? Who killed your sister?_

Blaziken shook his head.

 _You know now. So go. Get May away from me. I don't deserve to call you two family._ Blaziken huddled on the ground. Despite his terror, despite his rational mind to telling him to run, grab May, and put as much distance between them and this monster as possible, Nuzleaf couldn't. Nuzleaf's heart wept for Blaziken. Nuzleaf wasn't going to leave until he heard the full story. He owed Blaziken that much.

 _Talk to me, Blaziken. That doesn't sound like you. I want to know what happened._ Nuzleaf forced his voice to steady. Blaziken looked at him, eyes lost and devoid of hope.

 _Talk to me, and then I'll decide on what to do. I can't believe that's all there is to the story._ Nuzleaf felt calmed, his own words strengthening him. Blaziken shook his head, and stared at the ground. It was going to be difficult to even begin.

 _Five years ago…_ Blaziken struggled to speak.

 _Five years ago, my sister was brutally murdered. I found her mauled corpse in the ruins of my homestead. She had been ripped apart. There wasn't… There wasn't much left of her. But I recognised her. It drove me mad…_ Jordan choked on his voice. His emotions were running rife. Nuzleaf, consumed with fear and pity, started crying.

 _I ran. I don't know where I went. It hurt so much._ Blaziken gasped for air.

 _It hurt so much…_ Blaziken clutched his chest, that phantom pain had come back to haunt him.

 _I found… I found a mother Poochyena. She had just given birth to a litter of pups. They weren't even a day old…_ Blaziken's eyes shifted as a cold nothing ate his heart.

 _I beat the mother to death. I blamed her for my sister's death. And when she laid broken and dead at my feet, I saw the pups…_

 _Blaziken… How could you?_ Nuzleaf couldn't believe it. Not Blaziken. Not the one who would lay down his life for others so readily. Not the one who saved Nuzleaf and May, and gotten so badly hurt in the process.

 _I killed them. There was no pity, no remorse. I slaughtered a family of innocents. I'm a fucking monster. When I came to, and found out what I did, I must've forced myself to forget. The guilt was just too much. So now you know. Go. Don't associate with murderers. Just leave me behind._ Blaziken stared off into the sky on his knees, his grief locking him in that poise like a statue.

 _No._ Nuzleaf said. Blaziken didn't move.

 _You did something horrible, but you weren't yourself. The Blaziken I know would never do that. That isn't who you are, Blaziken._ Nuzleaf said firmly.

 _Then who am I, Nuzleaf?_ Blaziken challenged him.

 _My family. May's family. What you did didn't make you a monster. It showed you that you weren't. You committed a great crime that I can't forgive, but you can't either and you choose to suffer rather than rationalize that sin away, so that proves that you are still you. Not a monster. Just Blaziken. Just my brother._ Nuzleaf began to tear up again.

 _Nuzleaf, I can't forgive myself… I can't forget again… It was horrible what I did. How can you call a murderer your brother?_ Blaziken asked him.

 _You aren't a murderer. You were in so much pain and suffering from such loss you weren't even alive. You might have stayed that way. You woke up, and returned as who you were suppose to be. You left the monster behind. You're not a murderer._ Nuzleaf tried to explain his views on the matter.

 _These hands, Nuzleaf… These hands murdered a family. These are the hands of a monster._ Blaziken held up his talons in shame. He was begging Nuzleaf to leave, trying not hear what Nuzleaf was telling him.

 _You have to live with that, Blaziken. But you are not that monster. I know who you are, and you are not a heartless monster._ Nuzleaf's voice shook.

 _I… Nuzleaf… I…_ Blaziken looked at Nuzleaf with love and fear.

 _You're my brother, Blaziken. I won't leave my brother behind._ Nuzleaf told him. Blaziken went silent. He stared at his talons. There was nothing Blaziken could say. No words existed for a moment like this. The silence stretched on, one uncomfortable minute after the other.

 _My brother._ Blaziken said softly, startling Nuzleaf with the breach of silence. Nuzleaf looked at Blaziken. Blaziken was coming back to Nuzleaf, but still bearing his sin like a plague.

 _What happened after that, Blaziken?_ Nuzleaf asked, curious about Blaziken's past.

 _I went back home. My mother was driven insane. Between my sister's death and my disappearance, My mother's heart couldn't take it. For the next five years I took care of my mother. My sister had died because I had neglected to protect her. It was my fault I lost my family. I destroyed my family. My second greatest sin._ Blaziken said.

 _You can't blame yourself for your sister's death. Failing to protect someone isn't the same thing as killing them._ Nuzleaf said.

 _I could have prevented it, but I was petty and selfish, and she died because of it. I am solely to blame._ Blaziken said, his voice implying he'd heard Nuzleaf's words before, and denied them as well. Nuzleaf could tell that this was an argument he couldn't win.

 _And your mother? Where is she now?_ Nuzleaf dreaded to know.

 _She died shortly before I met you and May. I ran away from home when it happened. There was no reason to stay._ Blaziken said calmly.

 _How did she die?_ Nuzleaf asked, his heart already broken.

 _Oh… She killed herself._ Blaziken answered casually.

 _My God, Blaziken…_ Nuzleaf looked at him with horror.

 _Because I wasn't there to stop her…_ Blaziken sobbed, burying his agonized face in shaking talons. Nuzleaf could barely think. How was Blaziken still alive? How was Blaziken even sane? Nuzleaf's bitter past couldn't even conjure a misery to compare. How could Blaziken lose so much and still give so much to others? Nuzleaf regarded his brother with admiration and pity. Walking towards Blaziken, Nuzleaf embraced him.

 _It's okay. You'll be alright. You're my brother. I won't leave you. And May won't either._ Nuzleaf told him.

 _Oh God, May…_ Blaziken sobbed.

 _Why did I get so close, May? Why did we do that? This can't end well..._

 _What are you talking about, Blaziken? What did you do with May?_ Nuzleaf wondered if had anything to do with May's sudden change in mannerisms.

 _Nuzleaf, I… She… We made love, Nuzleaf._ Blaziken said hesitantly.

 _YOU WHAT?!_ Nuzleaf pulled out of the embrace, and looked at Blaziken in shock.

 _You-you fucked her?_ Nuzleaf stammered.

 _Nuzleaf, don't say it like that. Yes, I fucked her. Several times. And we'll do it many more times._ Blaziken said.

 _But-but you… May… The feathers- Oh God, that's nasty!_ Nuzleaf shuddered under the creeping of his crawling skin.

 _Hair! Feathers! Talons! Hands! Beak! Mouth! How?_ Nuzleaf wretched.

 _Well, when a man and a women really like each other…_ Blaziken started.

 _Shut up, just shut up! I'm trying to get this image out of my head…_ Nuzleaf closed his eyes and shook his head.

 _Ewww…_

 _Nuzleaf, what's the big deal? I love May. She loves me. We may have broken a written rule or two, but in the end it's love. I can't make it sound any less awkward, but we are happy together. I'm sorry if it disturbs you._ Blaziken explained.

 _It is disturbing. Even if you two were the same species, it would still be disturbing… yuhk!_ Nuzleaf gagged.

 _Coming from the acorn that molested a group of girls in Oldale? Really?_ Blaziken asked.

 _I just did that to piss you off! I'm not compatable with humans! You barely are!_ Nuzleaf wretched again.

 _What, you mean you don't have a dick?_ Blaziken asked sarcastically.

 _Gross! I pollinate, jackass!_ Nuzleaf shuddered.

 _You're joking._

 _You want to frisk me and find out? Goddamn, that's nasty!_ Nuzleaf shook himself off, trying to get the images out of his head.

 _So allergies are technically rape? That's fucking nasty. I don't want your reproductive powder in my sinus!_ Blaziken got a turn to gag this time.

 _I don't want to think about all the body fluids! Urgh…_ Nuzleaf began to heave.

 _At least we don't ejaculate in your nose! I'll never sniff another flower again! Oh, sneezing will never be the same for me..._ Blaziken covered his nostrils, trying to protect himself from Nuzleaf's pollen.

 _Okay… Sex is nasty. Can we move on please, and like, never talk about this again?_ Nuzleaf asked.

 _So you're disturbed because we're having sex, not because we're having sex?_ Blaziken asked, referring to himself and May.

 _Not that you're making any sense, but I understand the question. Yes. Go ahead and knock yourselves out, just leave me out of it._ Nuzleaf fought the heebie-jeebies.

 _Uhhg… I feel sick._

 _Once again, we've taken a fucked up day, and made it worse._ Blaziken chuckled feebly.

 _We do that a lot, don't we?_ Nuzleaf asked.

 _Thank goodness, huh?_ Blaziken answered. The anxious mood was receding. Both Nuzleaf and Blaziken were emotionally spent.

...

 _So, Blaziken?_ Nuzleaf asked as they headed back to camp.

 _Yeah?_

 _Will you fight again? I'd like to know that I have you at my back._ Nuzleaf asked quietly.

 _I'll think about it, Nuzleaf. Just not tonight. Too much has happened already._ Blaziken said.

 _But you will think about it?_ Nuzleaf wasn't going to drop it until he had some reassurance.

 _I'll think long and hard about it._ Blaziken answered.

 _Please, no innuendos. My stomach can't take it._ Nuzleaf gagged.

 _I was being serious._ Blaziken said softly.

 _Alright. I hope May's been okay without us._ Nuzleaf said. The camp's fire was coming into view.

"There you guys are!" May ran towards them, and jumped into Blaziken's arms.

 _Yeah, I think she's okay._ Blaziken said, holding May close and burying his face into her shoulder.

 _Yuk…_ Nuzleaf groaned.

….

May woke in Blaziken's arms. She spied Nuzleaf across the smoldering remains of the fire, sprawled on the ground and snoring. It was about midday. Rolling over, May was surprised to find that Blaziken was still asleep. His training with Nuzleaf last night must have wiped him out. May smiled at Blaziken's peaceful face. Pulling herself out of his arms, May rekindled the fire and set about making breakfast. Her two pokemon slept on while she labored. The crackling of the flames woke Blaziken. He rose silently, and embraced the crouching May.

"Hey, you." May said without looking back. May held Blaziken's arms against herself, and continued preparing the oats. Blaziken gave her a squeeze, and moved on to the sleeping Nuzleaf. Standing above him, Blaziken's half lidded eyes regarded the loutish wooden imp with growing contemplation. Nudging Nuzleaf with a toe earned Blaziken a halfhearted swat.

 _Wake up, Nutball. Breakfast time._ Blaziken nudged Nuzleaf again.

 _Just another five minutes…_ Nuzleaf murmured. A mischievous glint shown in Blaziken's eye. Leaning over Nuzleaf, Blaziken uttered the words that he knew would wake Nuzleaf.

 _Jizz pistols._ Blaziken whispered above him.

 _WAAHG!_ Nuzleaf shot awake, startling May.

"What the hell, Nuzleaf?" May shook her head, laughing at his outburst.

 _What the hell, Blaziken?! Jizz pistols?_ Nuzleaf wretched.

 _Morning._ Blaziken chuckled.

 _Get your creepy mug outta my face. Ohh Gawd…_ Nuzleaf groaned.

"Ready for another big day, you two?" May served them both bowls of oatmeal.

 _No._ Answered Nuzleaf.

 _Dig in champ. I think May wants to catch another pokemon today._ Blaziken said.

 _What makes you say that?_ Nuzleaf asked.

 _Watch, she keeps looking into the brush. She's tense and excited, and ready to pounce._ Blaziken said. Nuzleaf looked at May, and noticed the behavior Blaziken had spoken of. May was looking intently in the brush, searching for something.

 _Could be. Or maybe she saw your twin._ Nuzleaf smirked.

 _Don't make me fucking hurt you._ Blaziken warned.

 _Does this mean you're going to fight again?_ Nuzleaf asked. Blaziken sighed and looked away.

 _Still thinking, Nuzleaf._ Blaziken's morning humor had been suppressed. Sighing, Nuzleaf finished his breakfast. Last night still played on his mind. Blaziken wasn't a monster. He was the most selfless creature Nuzleaf had ever met. The tragedy of Blaziken may very well explain why Blaziken was so giving. His miserable life had made Blaziken into what he was today, and while Nuzleaf could appreciate that, he still wished that Blaziken didn't have to suffer so much for it.

"So I was thinking, why not expand the family?" May said after breakfast, confirming Blaziken's suspicions.

"I mean, I'm allowed to carry six pokemon at a time, so why not get another playmate for you two?" May asked, looking for a positive response from her pokemon. Nuzleaf wasn't going to offer any.

 _A playmate? Really? Are we in preschool or something?_ Nuzleaf asked sarcastically.

 _It's not a bad idea, Nuzleaf. We could use an extra hand in battles._ Blaziken said.

 _So that means you're done? We get someone else who can fight for you? In that case, no. I want you at my back, not some snot nosed rookie._ Nuzleaf glared at Blaziken.

 _I never said I was quitting, Nuzleaf._ Blaziken said patiently.

 _Oh, but fresh meat would make a perfect excuse, wouldn't it? Just put me in charge and you can hang back and watch? Fuck that._ Nuzleaf growled.

 _I don't want to be team leader. You do a better job._ Nuzleaf muttered.

 _I think that's May's job, not mine._ Blaziken said.

 _May's a strategist. She sees our enemies weaknesses and guides us to exploiting them. She's the glue that keeps us together, and one who got us together. May's our PR agent. She doesn't fight alongside us. She doesn't teach us how to fight. That's not May's job. It's yours._ Nuzleaf told Blaziken.

 _While I'm flattered that you think so highly of my ability to coach, you don't give yourself enough credit. You aren't as stupid or incompetent as you think you are, Nuzleaf. I'll train our rookie if need be, but you can wear my shoes for a little while. Maybe they will fit you better than they fit me._ Blaziken said.

 _I don't wear shoes. And no. You or no one._ Nuzleaf was adamant. He wanted Blaziken back in the saddle. Blaziken shook his head. Nuzleaf was making Blaziken's decision all the more difficult. May looked at them both. Something was going on. Nuzleaf looked furious, and Blaziken looked tired. Some silent exchange between her pokemon had left them both unsatisfied.

"Come on, you guys. I need us to be a team. I want to expand. I want us to work together. Will you help me?" May asked them.

 _I'll help._ Said Nuzleaf, rising to stand next to May.

 _So now all you have to do is convince killjoy over there._ Nuzleaf glowered at Blaziken. Blaziken just shook his head. May wasn't sure what was going on, but based off of Nuzleaf's body language, he was disappointed with Blaziken. Standing next to her, staring angrily at Blaziken, Nuzleaf conveyed a ' _are you with us, or against us'_ attitude.

"Blaziken. You have time. I'll support your decision no matter what. But Nuzleaf needs you to make your mind up. You have to consider him too." May told Blaziken. Nuzleaf gaped at May. Blaziken was right. May didn't need to hear them in order to listen to what they had to say.

 _That's fucking scary._ Nuzleaf shook his head.

 _I told you. She's really good like that._ Blaziken rose. He stood alongside May and Nuzleaf.

 _I still don't know, but for now, I'll fight. Will that put you at ease, Nuzleaf?_ Blaziken asked.

 _It's a start._ Nuzleaf folded his arms, trying not to let his relief show. Blaziken needed a kick in the ass, and between Nuzleaf and May, they might just land a blow that would register on the stubborn chicken's ego. May smiled.

"We're going to do it as group. That's how we work. That's what family does." May said.

 _Hey Nuzleaf?_ Blaziken asked, as the two of them followed May into the wilderness.

 _What?_

 _You never told me about your family._ Blaziken answered.

 _What do you want know?_ Nuzleaf shrugged.

 _As much as you're willing to share._ Blaziken replied.

 _Not much to tell. I was an only seed. Mom and dad were okay, I guess. They did their thing, I did mine. Eventually we all went our own ways, no hurt feelings or tears._ Nuzleaf told him.

 _That's it?_ Blaziken asked, an incredulous expression forming on his face.

 _That was the first three weeks of my life, yeah. I guess Seedots grow up faster than Blazikens._ Nuzleaf explained.

 _Wow. And then?_ Blaziken asked.

 _I wandered around, looking for trouble._ Nuzleaf shrugged again.

 _Care to elaborate?_ Blaziken pressed. Nuzleaf sighed.

 _I had a grand ambition to build a gang and start pranking everyone in sight. Nothing too serious, just an entourage of mischiefmakers._ Nuzleaf explained.

 _Okay… So, about the gang?_ Blaziken wouldn't stop until Nuzleaf poured his heart out to him. Nuzleaf shook his head.

 _It never took off. I never maintained a creditable reputation for very long. After I exhausted the patience of a community, I moved on to the next. After a while, nobody would put up with me, so I lived alone and made mischief alone. Then you guys came along. Not much more to tell after that, that you don't already know._ Nuzleaf reluctantly satisfied Blaziken's curiosity.

 _How long were you alone?_ Blaziken asked.

 _Long enough to give up on my dream. Funny how we're kind of living it now. It's just a little more violent and dangerous than I had originally intended._ Nuzleaf scratched his head.

 _Life is weird like that. Always giving you second chances in the least likely form._ Nuzleaf pondered.

 _You have no idea how right you are._ Blaziken said, in a somewhat dire tone.

 _Hey, Blaziken?_ Nuzleaf asked.

 _Yo?_

 _When… when we were talking last night… you never mentioned a father. What happened to him?_ Nuzleaf dared to step into that dangerous ground that was his friend's past. Blaziken however, seemed unconcerned with the question.

 _I_ _barely remember him. He's just a faint voice in my memories, yelling at my mother. From what I was able to gathered, from what little my mother hinted, is that we left him shortly after my mother found out she was pregnant with my sister. I guess my father was an abusive dick, other than that, I don't have much to go on._ Blaziken said. Nuzleaf just looked at him in awe. Was Blaziken's entire life a living hell from his birth?

 _Nothing else?_ Nuzleaf asked.

 _He was apparently a genius that that forfeited his future for drugs and sex, and took his anger out on the woman who bore his children. Mom rarely mentioned him, and never in a good way. I learned fast that asking about him was a bad idea. I don't have a father, Nuzleaf. I never did. The closest thing I ever had to one was the person who taught me how to fight. He was a better father than my shitty excuse for a progenitor. I still miss my teacher sometimes._ Blaziken explained.

 _Dude, your life is fucked up. I'm amazed you didn't kill yourself in the midst of all that shit._ Nuzleaf marvelled.

 _There were times, Nuzleaf. Times when death seemed easier than the alternative. But I've never liked the easy way._ Blaziken said.

 _Fuckin' aie. That explains a lot._ Nuzleaf shook his head again.

 _Check it out. May's getting antsy._ Blaziken warned. May was regarding them both with a frustrated expression. She said nothing however.

 _What's her beef?_ Nuzleaf asked once May had turned away.

 _She knows we're talking about something interesting. She's pissed she can't hear us._ Blaziken said.

 _You think so?_ Nuzleaf raised an eyebrow.

 _She can pick up on our body language. I suppose I'm to blame for that, but when it comes to complex dialogue, May is absolutely clueless. She can tell we're talking about something sensitive, but she's fuming because she can't understand it. Sometimes I wish she could. It would make life a lot easier. And… other things as well…_ Blaziken sighed.

 _You're talking about sex again, aren't you?_ Nuzleaf groaned.

 _No._ Blaziken sounded angry.

 _I just want to tell her about some things that are important to me. I can't tell you how much it hurts me to not be able to tell her that I love her. It rips me apart._ Blaziken was frustrated, but not at Nuzleaf. Blaziken had gone silent and was staring at his talons again. Nuzleaf recognised this behavior as something unhealthy. He wasn't the only one either.

"Blaziken? Are you okay?" May asked, noticing the pensive expression and hand glare.

 _I'm fine._ Blaziken said in a hollow voice, clenching his talons shut.

 _Nothing to worry about._ Blaziken lowered his talons and lifted his eyes to May's. May gave him a sad smile, understanding him and not buying a word of it. She fell back to wrap an arm around Blaziken's waist.

"Cheer up. It's a lovely day. We're out exploring and having a good time. Don't dwell on that, Blaziken." May said, referring to Blaziken's previous behavior.

 _Damn, she is good._ Nuzleaf shook his head in amazement.

 _You have no idea._ Said Blaziken, loosening up and putting an arm around May's waist.

 _Don't. Go. There._ Wretched Nuzleaf.

...

Brendan looked at the pokeball in his palm.

 _Norman said I needed to bond with her. May showed me that I ignore my pokemon's sentience. I need to start connecting with my pokemon. I need to do this. I need to do this for mom…_ Brendan's face tightened at the thought of his mother. He took a deep breath, and released the pokemon within the ball. Red light condensed into a massive shape, bulky with angular spikes. The light began to fade, and a colossal bipedal green lizard appeared. It's body was covered in a rocklike carapace. It's stubby arms betrayed it's ferocious strength. A thick tail dragged the ground behind it, slamming into the ground with enough force to shake the earth beneath Brendan's feet. It's eyes were fierce and haughty, and it glared at the exposed world. Looking down, the pokemon focused its attention on Brendan.

"H-hey… Tyranitar…" Brendan stammered. Tyranitar's eyes softened at his voice.

"I-ah… I wanted to see how you were doing… It must be lonely inside those pokeballs… heh…" Brendan was terrified. Tyranitar leaned in closer, sniffing Brendan's hair. Brendan locked up, one of his father's stories coming to him.

" _Yeah, I've been threatened by a gun before. Your mother's Tyranitar got involved when someone tried to mug me." Will answered his son's question about guns in a grave tone._

" _What happen then?" A younger Brendan had asked excitedly._

" _The gun went off. Tyranitar got shot. She didn't even feel it. Then she tried disemboweling my would be mugger. I had to stop her from killing him. She almost attacked me when I intervened. That poor man will never walk again. It was the worst day of my life." Will buried his face in his hands, frightening his son with the tale._

" _My God, I'll never forget the look in that monster's eyes…" Will shuddered._

Tyranitar's snout dug into Brendan's scalp, inhaling his scent deeply. A piteous moan escaped her, causing Brendan to jump. Tyranitar reached for Brendan, and pulled him into the firmest embrace that he had ever received. A sad sound emanated deep within Tyranitar, freeing Brendan of his fear. Brendan began to remember who Tyranitar was to him.

"It's… It's been a while, Tyranitar. Last time I saw you was when… was when…" Brendan couldn't finish. Last time he had seen Tyranitar was before his mother had gotten sick. Before the cancer had killed her. Brendan reached around Tyranitar's expansive chest, attempting to hold the hurting pokemon. Brendan was crying, the memories of his mother's final days played in his head.

" _Brendan…" The bald scarecrow said his name in a twisted mockery of his mother's voice. Brendan was bawling._

" _Mom…" Brendan's voice cracked, he was barely able to breathe past the clenching in his chest._

" _Come here, son." Trish's eyes had begun to water. Brendan's body shook as he rose from his chair to put himself in his mother's frail arms. Skin that felt like cold waxy parchment touched his cheek, as Brendan's mother pressed her cheek against his._

" _I'm sorry, Brendan. I'm sorry I won't be there to watch you grow. I'm sorry I won't be able to hold you again. I'm so sorry, Brendan…" Trish told him in weak voice._

" _Mom… please… don't…" Brendan's face tightened. He squeezed his eyes shut against the river of tears. His teeth clenched, holding in the painful sounds born in his gut._

" _Brendan, please. I wish I could stay. I wish I could be there. But I don't have much time." Brendan gagged, the pain in his chest had become something unbearable._

" _Listen to me, Brendan. Please listen to me. When I'm gone… You'll need to look after your father. Please promise me that you'll take care of your father for me. You two are going to need each other. Can you promise me, son?" Trish asked softly. Brendan gasped for air._

" _It hurts… Oh God, it hurts…" Brendan choked, clutching his sternum._

" _Please, Brendan. Please be there for him…" Trish begged, her arms shaking as she tightened her embrace._

" _I will. I'll take care of him, mom. I promise…" Brendan shook as he struggled to take control of himself._

" _That's my boy." The shadow of his mother said with a smile, running a hand through Brendan's loose hair._

" _You should get this cut. Or put it up with a bandana. Make a fashion statement." Trish teased. Brendan laughed, the mirth punctuated by more tears._

" _Okay, mom. I'll do that. I'll do that for you." Brendan told her._

" _Oh, Brendan. Do it for yourself. You might actually like it." Trish laughed. The door to the room opened. Will held it open, his eyes red. Norman walked in, tears already streaming down his face. His ranger's berat was tucked under an armpit, and Norman fell into a militaristic stance, relying on discipline to give him strength._

" _Trish…" Norman breathed, feeling the same pain as Brendan._

" _Norman, you old sot. You made it." Trish smiled at him._

" _For you little lady, anything." Norman smiled back through his tears._

" _Brendan, why don't you go see your father? Norman and I have to discuss business for little while. Okay, honey?" Trish smiled at Brendan, who had little want to leave his mother's side._

" _I was hoping to speak with you about a little more than business, Trish." Norman said with a sad smile._

" _Of course, my dear friend. My old friend. I can't believe it was only fifteen years ago…" Trish's eyes grew distant._

" _When we both headed out on first journey together. Just you, me, our pokemon, and the whole wide world." Norman chuckled._

" _I miss those days…" Norman murmured._

" _As do I, Norman. As do I…" Trish whispered._

" _Brendan, please. Mommy wants to talk to Norman alone for a little while. Okay, sweetie?" Trish scooted Brendan off of her bed._

" _Will I get to see you after?" Brendan asked._

" _Of course you will. Bring your father in with you when mommy and Norman are done talking, will you, Brendan?" Trish asked._

" _Oh-Okay." Brendan headed out of the room and into his father's arms._

" _Where do we begin, Norman? Where to begin…" Trish's voice disappeared as the door closed behind Brendan._

"I miss her…" Brendan sobbed. Tyranitar leaned over him protectively. She nuzzled Brendan's head again, her eyes closed. Brendan's sobbs wore down to hiccups. As the sound of his grief died down, Brendan heard the deep rumble in Tyranitar's throat. It was constant and repetitive. Was she purring? Pushing himself away from Tyranitar, Brendan dried his eyes.

"I'm sorry… You just reminded me of her…" Brendan apologized. His vision cleared, Brendan was slightly surprised to see tears in Tyranitar's eyes as well.

" _Brendan, this is a pokemon. Not a toy. She wants to travel with someone. She won't accept anyone else other than you. Give her a home. Show her love."_ Norman's voice came back to Brendan, giving him the compassion and courage to wipe away Tyranitar's tears.

"You miss her too, don't you?" Brendan asked. Tyranitar rubbed her face on his hand, getting Brendan to laugh.

"You're pretty sweet, Tyranitar. Nothing at all like my dad said." Brendan said. Tyranitar stopped rubbing her face on Brendan's hand. An angry glint filled her eyes, as Tyranitar straightened up.

"I didn't… I'm sorry that I…" Brendan was unnerved at the sudden transformation at the mention of his father.

" _But don't, under any circumstances, use her for battle until you know you can command her the way you're mother did. Otherwise someone will get hurt, Brendan. You don't want to live with that shame, and neither do I."_ Norman's warning rang within Brendan's ears.

"Tyranitar. I missed you. I know how you looked out for me and my family. I won't judge you like my dad did. You did the right thing. I'm sorry I didn't come to see you sooner. I… I just didn't want to relive losing mom again..." Brendan's eyes fell in shame. This was what he should have felt whenever he dealt with pokemon. They deserved to be treated with the same respect as humans, not pets. Tyranitar's eyes softened. Picking up Brendan, Tyranitar cuddled his stomach with her face, purring as she did so.

"Hey, take it easy! I'm ticklish!" Brendan giggled. Tyranitar knew. She had done this to Brendan when he was an infant, terrifying Will and getting Trish to laugh. It felt good to be with family again.

Brendan and Tyranitar continued their reminiscences into the late afternoon, until Tyranitar deemed it necessary for them nap. Snuggling up against his mother's prized pokemon, Brendan felt as if something he had been missing in his life had been returned. Tyranitar watched her young ward sink into a peaceful sleep against her side. Tyranitar would protect Brendan as Trish had asked, but already Tyranitar felt that strong bond forming between her and Brendan. The same bond Tyranitar had shared with Trish. The bond of family.

...

"Well, what have we seen thus far?" May asked Nuzleaf and Blaziken as they settled down to a late lunch.

 _Shroomishes, a Slakoth, quite a few Taillows, a couple of Wingulls, and shit load of Wurmples. Oh, and some kid taking a dump in the woods. That was the best part._ Blaziken listed off the various encounters that the trio had come across in their quest for a new member for the team.

 _Yeah, I still think we should've thrown pokeballs at him. I think he would've appreciated the irony._ Nuzleaf punched Blaziken in the knee.

 _Define irony._ Blaziken requested.

 _We caught you._ Nuzleaf grinned.

 _You're sick._ Blaziken laughed.

"What are you two chortling about? Don't tell me it was that kid we saw." May groaned. Jordan just shook his head, still chuckling.

"That was so gross." May shuddered in disgust, prompting another bout of laughter from her pokemon.

"I just want to locate a promising catch. Shroomishes make me sneeze, that Slakoth was useless, Wingulls are annoying, bugs give me the creeps, and Blaziken knows why I don't like Taillows. Or Swellows. Once lunch is done, we're going to go bonkers looking for that elusive teammate." May swore. Blaziken got a fire going while Nuzleaf opened bags of pre seasoned dried pasta. May sighed, and began measuring water into a kettle. She couldn't wait for Blaziken to go hunting again. All of the convenience food was beginning to taste the same.

"Once we get to Rustboro, we're all going to a buffet. Once we're done stuffing our faces, I'm going to go shopping for some variety. Beans, rice, noodles, and oatmeal are just getting old." May was beginning to sound crabby, even to herself. Still, toaster pastries were nonperishable and loaded with calories. May would kill for something other than plain oatmeal for breakfast.

"I gotta start looking into this. There's no reason why we can't eat like kings on dried food. I know we can do better than this." May emptied the noodles, dried vegetables, and seasonings into the pot. The smell however, soon put May's complaints on hold.

 _You never realize how good this shit tastes until you're actually hungry._ Blaziken wolfed down his bowl. May wasn't far behind. For all her gripping, May devoured the prepackaged meal with gusto.

 _Okay, I need a nap._ Nuzleaf keeled over and closed his eyes once his bowl had been emptied.

 _Seriously? We were just about to get going._ Blaziken shook his head at the lazy imp.

 _Then go, but I'm sleeping in the pokeball. Wake me up if anything happens. I really don't want to come out of the ball and find both you and May dead. Or having sex._ Nuzleaf disappeared into his pokeball.

"Nuzleaf, come on!" May glared at the sealed pokeball on her hip. Nuzleaf must've been ignoring her or already asleep.

"I guess it's just you and me then." May looked up at Blaziken, who nodded.

"Blaziken?" May asked hesitantly. Blaziken looked at her, curious as to the tone in May's voice.

"Do you… Do you ever think about us growing old together?" May asked Blaziken. Blaziken hid his eyes in a talon.

 _Sometimes, yeah. When I can afford the luxury of not fearing for our lives. May, it's… it's a sweet sentiment, but I don't think there's an organization on earth that would sanction a lawful union between us. That said, it wouldn't stop me from trying, with or without society's approval._ Jordan ran a talon across his crest. He had thought about it. Though May didn't outright call it marriage, Jordan knew that it was implied.

"I just think about how happy you make me feel, and I try to make you feel the same. I want that to be permanent. You and me, I mean." May told Jordan.

 _May, you're still years away from even being able to start thinking about marriage. I know we have something special, but for now let's appreciate what we have. Pursuing that kind of union would only cause untold grief right now._ Jordan longed for a voice. No expression his body could muster would ever convey his feelings on this matter to May. Would Jordan marry May? Truth be told, it was a bit of an uncomfortable thought. Jordan and May had known each other for a mere week. It felt much longer, but in the end they still routinely discovered new things about each other.

 _Let's just not rush into this, May. We've already dived into a situation that could result in our ostracization. I don't think we need to expand on that until we understand just where we both are coming from. You still don't know I'm human, May. Let's cross that bridge first, okay?_ Jordan walked over to May, and put his talons on her shoulders. His eyes spoke of patience to May, even in the face of love. Especially in the face of love.

"Okay." May whispered.

"I think I understand." Jordan drew her into an embrace.

 _Feathers, claws, spurs, hooked beak, barbed tongue, internal genitalia, what in God's name do you find attractive in this body, May?_ Jordan thought as he held May. It was odd, even now by his own standards. Something in May's mind should have found Jordan's form repulsive, but May had explored Jordan's body and found all the buttons that allowed her to manipulate it. Just attempting such an endeavor would have started alarm bells in a normal person's mind, but May must have shut off all the warning lights. Even now, she nibbled a soft spot on Jordan's beak, making him open his mouth just so May could kiss Jordan's tongue. It was unnerving and ultimately pleasant. Despite not appearing human, Jordan was made to feel human by May's intimacy.

 _This is so weird, but I like it._ Jordan thought as May released his tongue. He wanted to kiss her, but keratin made for poor lips. May however, had found a way around Jordan's lack of lips that allowed them to kiss. More or less.

May leaned on Jordan's chest, inhaling that metallic and fiery scent of his.

"If we weren't so busy, we'd be doing something else right now, but let's take care of business before we play." May whispered to Blaziken. Blaziken rocked her in his arms.

"Come on, let's go find us a new friend." May forced herself to break their contact. There was work to be done.

Blaziken and May turned up naught. Even the Wurmples seemed to have disappeared from the plains and glades they explored. At first, it was refreshing to be free of the endless repetition and disappointment. But as their search continued, and the solitude they found themselves within made itself all the more apparent, both May and Jordan began to feel nervous. There was an explanation as to why the world was so empty here, and May and Jordan had yet to discern it.

"You get get the feeling we're being watched?" May whispered to Blaziken. The hair on her neck was standing on end. Blaziken had just begun to routinely check over his shoulder.

 _We're definitely not as alone as we seem. Something is following us. I've seen shapes moving in and out of the woods. We might have just walked into someone else's backyard._ Jordan glared at woodlands, making it apparent he knew of their stalkers and did not fear them. These lands were barren for a reason, but given the lacking prowess of everything thus far encountered, Jordan felt little anxiety in spite of this malevolent presence. Whatever it was, it was giving May and him passage. Perhaps Blazikens were too dangerous to consider as prey. Or maybe humans like May frightened the hell out of these predators. Either way, it was an escort, not a hunt that followed them.

 _We'll be leaving your territory soon enough. But give me any trouble, and I'll make you regret it._ Jordan directed his thoughts to the shadows in the woods. Whether his thoughts reached their escort, Jordan didn't know. It was only when he and May crossed a babbling brook that an unearthly chorus of howls prompted a double take from May.

 _Relax. They're just letting us know we're not welcome in their turf. It's nothing personal, just a warning for us not to come back._ Jordan told May with a calm glance. May shuddered.

"Let's just get out of here. I don't care if it's a Wurmple or Wingull, let's grab it and go." May was clearly shaken by the unveiled identity of their stalkers.

 _Mightyenas. Even I know that howl._ Jordan thought, looking to the woodlands across the brook. Not one corner of Hoenn lacked a superstition for the cause of a Mightyenas' howl. The giant canines were held in great fear and resentment throughout most of Hoenn's countrysides. Killers of farmyards and hunters of greater prey, including humans, Mightyenas were irrefutably Hoenn's most notorious pokemon species. It was hard to believe that the cowardly Poochyena was a relative to the species.

May understandably decided to hurry away from the Mightyenas' territory. May had little doubt that if Blaziken hadn't been accompanying her, the Mightyenas would have likely attempted to eat her. They were an uncommon species in the wild. Driven from their normal hunting grounds by conflict with humans and their livestock, Mightyenas had once faced extinction outside of captivity. Areas like the reserve were one of the few places where confirmed packs of Mightyenas still hunted as they had since before the rise of man.  
"I wouldn't mind having a Mightyena, it's just that it would be hard to establish a relationship with something that considers me food." May confided to Blaziken. Blaziken shrugged. He at least was confident in his ability to handle a couple of Mightyenas.

May and Jordan continued on, until May felt it necessary to split up. May and Nuzleaf would search the brooks edge, and Blaziken was to search the woodlands. The Mightyenas' territory was miles back, otherwise Jordan would never have agreed to split up. Heading towards the border between moor and forest, May elected to pitch camp at the brooks edge, near the the woodlands for want of tinder and kindling.

"We'll meet back here at sundown. If Blaziken finds something interesting, try to persuade it to stick around so that I can nab it with a pokeball. Just knock it out and bring it back to camp, just like you did with Seedot." May smiled at Nuzleaf.

 _That's her idea of persuading? A concussion? May, you have cruel streak to you._ Nuzleaf gaped up at her.

"What do you expect me to do, Nuzleaf? Ask Blaziken to send smoke signals? You and I are going to be looking towards the ground, not the sky. Anyways, you're going to have to weaken anything we find, otherwise it might resist the pokeball." May explained to her surprised imp.

 _She has a point. Anyways, I aim to be a little more gentle with whatever I find. Nearly killing you was a traumatizing experience that I would rather not repeat._ Blaziken joked.

 _Well, this is pokemon and their trainers. Kinda seems heartless though._ Nuzleaf said.

 _Yeah, it does raise a bunch of moral questions, doesn't it?_ Blaziken agreed.

 _Whatever. Both you and I benefited from our comradery with May. Who's to say that lightning doesn't strike thrice?_ Nuzleaf shrugged.

 _We both had it pretty rough before May showed up. I guess you and I are just lucky._ Blaziken nodded.

 _Or we just had it so bad before that indentured servitude was preferable._ Nuzleaf laughed.

"Are you two done talking? We don't have much daylight left. Let's do this." May said, getting fired up.

 _See you two in a couple of hours. Keep May safe, Nuzleaf._ Blaziken dashed off to the woods.

 _Of course I'll keep her safe. You're not the only one who loves her!_ Nuzleaf hollered after Blaziken. Jordan chose not to read into that too much. He didn't need to become an insecure zealot. He trusted May and Nuzleaf, and such thoughts would've never even have occurred to him if Nuzleaf hadn't said something.

 _Jeez, I'm getting paranoid._ Jordan entered the woods at mach two. Zigzagoons barely knew he was there until after he had past them. Jordan was intent on finding May something special. He wanted something that could satisfy their need for a new fighter, but had no intention of finding another loud mouthed miserable pokemon prone to over compensation. May needed variety on the team, and Jordan could use a different sparring partner for practicing a different kind of battle. Jordan wanted something he had never experienced before, something-

 _No freakin way._

Only fifteen minutes into his search and Jordan had already found the perfect candidate. There it sat, in a ring of mushrooms, apparently attempting to select the perfect fungus to dine on. The blue cap, the orange horn, and pale body told Jordan right away what he had found. It was a Ralts.

 _May would love one of these things. And it has a style of combat I've never faced before. It's perfect. Now I just have to figure out how to bring it back without hurting it or getting a killer headache._ Jordan knew May would be displeased if he harmed a sweet little Ralts. Come to think of it, Jordan would be to. Maybe the Ralts would 'feel' that. Maybe Jordan could persuade the Ralts to join them of it's own volition. Jordan decided to try his form of persuasion, not May's. Stepping out of the brush with his talons behind his back, Jordan called to the Ralts.

 _Hi. How are you doing?_ The Ralts ran.

 _Wait! I'm not going to hurt you!_ Jordan hurried after the Ralts, without breaking into a run. The poor thing was skittish.

 _Seriously, I don't want to hurt you!_ Jordan bounded after the Ralts, blowing his peaceful entrance. The Ralts dove into the brush.

 _Go away!_ It cried to Jordan. There was something something feminine to it's voice.

 _Look, I'm on good terms with Ralts. I'm not going to eat you, I just wanted to meet you._ Jordan clambered through the brush.

 _Leave me alone!_ Ralts was climbing a tree, trying to put distance between herself and Jordan.

 _Would you come down from there? I can jump over that tree. But if you want to talk from the branches, be my guest._ Jordan told the Ralts.

 _You can't jump-_ Ralts was interrupted by a Blaziken sailing past her roost.

 _Boo._ Jordan said on his descent. He didn't reach for Ralts. Jordan was more interested in establishing trust, rather than forcing himself on her. Ralts looked dumbfounded at the crouching Blaziken below her.

 _My name's Blaziken. I don't want to hurt you._ Jordan repeated.

 _I just wanted to talk._

 _I don't want to talk to you._ Ralts sounded scared.

 _Why not?_ Jordan asked.

 _Just leave me alone. Please._ Ralts said meekly.

 _Okay. I just know someone who would really like to meet you. She's fascinated by Ralts, and I'm sure she'd offer you a good home if you wanted to go on an adventure._ Jordan tried one last time.

 _Home?_ Ralts asked, a sudden confused tone implying Jordan had struck a nerve.

 _Yeah. She gave me a home. She means the world to me._ Jordan said, sensing an advantage.

 _But the Mightyenas took my home. How can she give it back?_ The Ralts was clearly confused, but the sadness in her voice informed Jordan he'd entered personal ground.

 _What happened? When did the Mightyenas take your home?_ Jordan asked, detecting trauma behind the Ralts' voice. His curiosity was not born of underhanded subjugation. Jordan recognised pain when he saw it.

 _The same night that the moon disappeared. They came and ate everyone. My friends. My family. Something drove them from their own lands, and they took my home and everyone in it._ Ralts said. Her voice was weak, but whatever emotions she'd fought had been conquered before Jordan had even asked.

 _That's terrible… I'm sorry, I didn't know…_ Jordan looked down. Someone else had lost their family to violence. Jordan could sympathize with Ralts.

 _You know what it's like to lose someone. I can feel it._ Ralt's stroked her horn.

 _Yeah. I lost my family too._ Jordan said, the bitter memories returning.

 _But you were happy. You were happy when we first met. If you lost your family, how could you be happy?_ Ralts asked accusingly.

 _It's a long story. I do miss my family, but I found something else, though. It's not quite the same, but it's much better than being alone._ Jordan sighed.

 _Her?_ Ralts asked.

 _How much can you Ralts 'feel?' You're the second Ralts I've met, and you both had an unnerving perception of other's thoughts._ Jordan asked, his eyes still on the ground.

 _Only your emotions. Only those that you feel. I can't see your thoughts, at least not yet. I'm still too young for mind reading._ Ralts explained.

 _That's an awfully interesting gift you have, Ralts. Yes, the same person I want you to meet gave me a family after I lost mine. After hearing of your loss, I think she would extend the same invitation. And if not her, then I would._ Jordan told Ralts.

 _But my home…_ Ralts still held on to her past.

 _Ralts… can you feel this? I know it's not the same, and it hurts sometimes, but this is what she makes me feel. The pain is my memories, it's not caused by her. She'd never hurt me, Ralts. She wouldn't hurt you either._ Jordan summoned up those moments when May pulled him from the nothingness within him. When May freed Jordan from his pain, despite Jordan wanting to suffer. Jordan wanted Ralts to feel this. He wasn't going to lie to her. It did hurt. But it was better than hurting alone.

 _It's so dark… and beautiful… She makes you feel that?_ Ralts asked, hope inflected her voice.

 _Everytime I lose myself, she's there to guide me back._ Jordan told Ralts.

 _You still miss them, don't you?_ Ralts asked, her voice soft.

 _All the time._ Jordan said. It was strange, bonding with a creature he had just met. But Jordan felt as if this Ralts had more in common with him than anyone else.

 _You're stupid. Missing them just hurts. Forget about them and move on._ Ralts said angrily, taking Jordan by surprise.

 _What do mean, Ralts?_ Jordan must have misheard her.

 _You really are dumb. You know what I said. You and I have nothing in common. I got over it. You still cling to 'family.' Your family is dead. Dead, dead, dead. And you still hold onto them. You make me sick._ Ralts spat.

 _You can't mean that Ralts. No one loses their family without hurting._ Jordan told her.

 _I did hurt. You know what I got for hurting? Hurt. So who's the dumb one? You. You still hurt for the sake of hurting. There's nothing you can do to get your family back, and this feeble replacement you found won't last. Why would it? Your first family died. What hope do you have for your second family?_ Ralts asked Jordan snidely.

 _Have you just been playing me?Are you just trying to get an emotional response out of me?_ Jordan asked, infuriated.

 _Oh, someone's catching on. Took you long enough. All your pathetic simpering and puppy dog eyed explanations. How could I resist? You were easy to manipulate. That's how I know your new family will fail. You're just too easy to lie to. You know what I think? I don't think she loves you. She just wants something from you. And when she gets it, she'll throw you out like yesterday's-_

 _Enough. I'm through talking to you. My family doesn't need a heartless freak like you trying to instil resentment. Have a nice life, Ralts. I hope you can live with yourself, because I foresee loneliness in your future._ Jordan interrupted Ralts. She made a sarcastic sound. Jordan turned to leave.

 _Yeah, run back to your precious family. I'm sure they'll be waiting for you. But who knows about tomorrow?_ Ralts taunted Jordan as she began her descent from the tree.

 _And if not tomorrow, then there's always- Aughh!_ Jordan heard a thump behind him.

 _Ralts?_ Jordan turned around. There in the dirt, laying face down, was Ralts.

 _Ralts!_ Jordan ran over to the fallen Ralts. She didn't fake her fall. She was hurt.

 _Oh shit. Not again…_ After checking Ralts for a pulse, Jordan turned her over. A bruise was forming on her forehead.

 _Oh shit…_ Jordan swore. Scooping Ralts up, Jordan ran back towards the camp, praying that the first aid kit was there and wasn't with May and Nuzleaf.

...

Ralts groaned. She was lying down, the sound of a fire crackling had roused her. Ralt's head throbbed. She had a faint memory of flying through the woods at an unearthly speed. Ralts groaned again. The pain in her head was foreign, it wasn't a simple headache. Ralts could feel the inside of her head with every heartbeat.

 _Are you okay?_ A voice asked above Ralts. Ralts could only groan in reply. She wasn't sure if she was awake or dreaming.

 _Ralts, you can't go to sleep. If you have a severe concussion, you might not wake back up. Come on Ralts, stay awake._ Ralt's body moved, something else was guiding its motions.

 _Ralts, stay awake. Try talking to me. Just don't close your eyes._ Ralt's blurred vision saw a swathe of red. Pinpricks of green indicated eyes, and a cloud of white smudged the outline of the face before her.

 _What happened? Who are you?_ Ralts asked in a dazed voice.

 _You fell out of a tree, and landed on your face. I'm pretty sure you have a concussion, and that would explain the amnesia you're currently experiencing. You'll be fine, but you can't go to sleep. I don't want you to risk a coma until we can determine just how badly you bruised your noggin._ The red face was sliding into focus. The bristled and feathered head of Blaziken slowly evened out.

 _Blaziken?_ Ralts asked in confusion. He shouldn't be helping her, Ralts felt as if something was off.

 _Yep. Take it easy for bit. You've been bouncing between unconscious and conscious for the past twenty minutes. This is the most I've gotten out of you during that time._ Blaziken told her.

 _Why are you helping me? You shouldn't be helping me… I can't remember why…_ Ralts tentatively touched her forehead.

 _What, I'm suppose to leave you face down in the dirt? Do you really have that low of an opinion of me?_ Blaziken's voice hinted at reproach.

 _I messed with you. I remember now…_ Ralts could remember what she had said to Blaziken. Ralts remembered her feeling of glee when Blaziken's face lit up with fear while Ralts told him his new family wouldn't last.

 _And I'm suppose to just let you die over that? Really?_ Blaziken shook his head.

 _Ralts, you have some serious issues._

 _But I tried to hurt you…_ Ralts was genuinely confused. If she and Blaziken's roles had been reversed, Ralts would have just laughed at him and carried on.

 _You did hurt me Ralts. That doesn't mean I'm going to let you suffer. You've got a lot to learn about compassion if you think that justifies leaving someone in pain._ Blaziken said softly.

 _You're so dumb._ Ralts began to fade away. Blaziken grabbed her shoulder, and nudged Ralts back into reality.

 _Nu-uh. None of that. You need to stay awake._ Blaziken reminded Ralts.

 _You're so dumb._ Ralts groaned.

 _And you're a total cunt. You're welcome._ Blaziken shot back. Ralts was scandalized.

 _Get over it._ Blaziken told Ralts while she stuttered senseless noises at the giant avian.

 _Once you recover, you're going straight back to your woods, and my family and I are leaving. So don't pay the cunt comment any heed. Anyways, you deserve it after all the shit you've been pulling._ Blaziken growled.

 _You… you can't…_ Ralts was still flustered.

 _Yes I can. I did, don't make me say it again. And I'm going to forfeit a night's potential sleep just to watch over your ungrateful ass to make sure that you're alright. So shut up, and let me suffer your company in peace._ Blaziken grumbled. Ralts was pissed. If she could stand without falling, Ralts would have left right away. Instead, Ralts could only glare at Blaziken in cold fury.

 _I'm not any happier than you with this arrangement. So kiss off. I've had enough of your malicious commentary to last a lifetime. All that bullshit about losing your family? I don't buy a word of it. You just found out how to get my confidence so you could indulge in your cruelty. You deserve everything that's happened tonight, Ralts. And as an added bonus, you get to fuck up my night as well. So enjoy it while it lasts._ Blaziken glowered back at Ralts. The harshness of his words struck a chord in her.

 _I did lose my family, you ass. You have no idea what it feels…_ Ralts stopped. Ralts struggled to contain the painful emotion. She was over this. Tears were not going to bring her parents back. Wishing wasn't going to return her cousins or her aunts or uncles. Ralts was alone. And if Ralts was alone, no one could leave her again. Blaziken was regarding Ralts, his eyes burning with his own anger.

 _I do know what it feels like, you stupid child. If it hurts you this much, then why do you put others through the same pain?_ Blaziken's eyes watered. Ralts froze. Her body had gone cold and hollow. Was that what Ralts was doing? Was Ralts really hurting Blaziken that much? Shame warmed Ralt's cheeks even as it raised goosebumps on her back.

 _I… I'm…_ Ralts couldn't say it. Sorry didn't cut it. She was being a cunt.

 _Forget about it. Once you feel better we can all move on, and never see each other again._ Blaziken said, drawing his knees against his chest. His close call with tears had been won. Blaziken appeared indignant and withdrawn. Despite Blaziken's stern and collected countenance, Ralts could feel the turmoil within him. Blaziken wanted to forgive Ralts. He wanted to comfort her, share his hopes and grief with her, welcome Ralts into his family, but Blaziken was scared. Blaziken was afraid of getting hurt by Ralts again. Ralts had destroyed any chance of trust that could have existed between herself and Blaziken. Ralts felt wretched. Apologies were meaningless. Ralts could only hope to explain what had driven her to such cruelty.

 _Blaziken… I can't even begin to hope for a family again. I don't want a family. I don't want to lose them again. Please, forgive me. I don't want to hurt you again. I can't believe I enjoyed that…_ Ralts was horrified at herself. It was easy to call it a game, but when an another's agony was defined as sport, something was wrong.

 _I'm sorry. I really am. I just want you to know that, if nothing else._ Ralts said weakly. Blaziken sighed through his nostrils, and loosened his legs.

 _We all have our demons, Ralts. Conquering them is the only way we'll ever learn to live with ourselves. I can forgive you, but that's all I'm going to give you. I love my family too much to risk letting you take another jab at them._ Blaziken said in firm voice, staring up into the sky.

 _How do you do it? You lost your first family. Why take the chance to lose another?_ Ralts asked.

 _Because this time, I'll protect my family. And I'll die before I lose one of them._ Blaziken said adamantly.

 _But then you leave them in same pain you're in. Doesn't that make you selfish?_ Ralts asked, confused.

 _Maybe. I like to think other people can move on better than I can_ , _though. Plenty of people lose their families and loved ones, and they don't choose to suffer as I have. That's my only hope if it comes to my sacrifice._ Blaziken explained.

 _You really are dumb. If you chose to suffer like this, why wouldn't someone who loves you do the same?_ Ralts challenged.

 _That's their choice. I won't be around to influence them otherwise. After that, it's out of my hands. Like I said, it's a hope. And it's worth having._ Blaziken answered. Ralts went silent. Blaziken stared into the fire.

 _Blaziken?_ Ralts asked hesitantly.

 _What, Ralts?_

 _Will I… Will I still get to meet her?_ Ralts asked meekly. Blaziken shrugged.

 _She's suppose to come back to camp by sundown. That gives us about an hour. I doubt that you'll have recovered by that time, so yeah. You get to meet May._ Blaziken said, exhausted.

 _What is she like?_ Ralts asked.

 _Why do you care Ralts? You don't want a family, and hopefully by tomorrow, this will all be a bad memory._ Blaziken grumbled.

 _You just… I think you were like me at one point. You didn't want a family. If this May could change your mind, then she must be someone pretty special._ Ralts explained. Blaziken rubbed his tired eyes, and sat cross legged. Taking a deep breath, Jordan started his story.

 _You're right. I didn't want a family. May needed help. I had the power to help her, so I did. When that was over, I was going to leave. I'd been waiting to die, and May had only distracted me from that._ Blaziken sighed and stared off into space.

 _She wouldn't let me go. Somehow she knew that I was hurt. May pulled me out of the darkness and into her world. She made me feel wanted. May made me feel needed…_ Blaziken's voice had gone hoarse at this point. Taking a deep breath, Blaziken continued his tale.

 _It was like being born again. So much that had been lost and forgotten was coming back. I relived my bittersweet past in every happy moment with May. It was overwhelming. It broke me. It felt like I was dying at some points. May managed to blur the distinction between what was and what is to an unbelievable degree. It hurt so much, but I'd never felt so much hope. For the first time in five years, whenever I fell down, someone was always there to pick me back up. I had forgotten what that felt like._ Blaziken turned to Ralts.

 _I'd forgotten what family felt like. Truly felt like._

Ralts could hardly breathe throughout the telling. It wasn't just the words. Ralts could feel that beautiful and haunting emotion of Blaziken. The emotion May inspired.

 _She is special then._ Ralts whispered. Ralts moved closer to Blaziken. Laying her head against Blaziken's lap, Ralts startled him momentarily.

 _Family isn't pain to you anymore… May did that…_ Ralts looked up at the vulnerable Blaziken.

 _The love you feel for her is… I can't explain it… It's so sad. It's so precious…_ Ralts felt intoxicated by Blaziken's love for May.

 _It's beautiful…_ Ralts murmured, reaching up at the terrified Blaziken.

 _Ralts, you're acting really weird. You are genuinely scaring me. Is this the 'feel' again?_ Blaziken asked, worried.

 _Yes. I want to drink it in. I've never felt this before. It never even occurred to me that such an emotion could exist…_ Ralts murmured.

 _Yeah, this is getting uncomfortably weird now. Can you turn off the 'feel' thing?_ Blaziken asked.

 _Maybe. But I don't want to. I want to remember this, and look for it in my own life._ Ralts whispered. Blaziken didn't know how to respond. He was saved the chore of searching for a new, less awkward, direction of conversation by the arrival of May and Nuzleaf. May's voice reached Blaziken and Ralts long before the she and Nuzleaf entered the light of the fire.

"I had to jump in after it, you lazy turd! You're the one who was suppose to fight it, why was I trying to bring it to you?" A dripping wet May argued with an eye rolling Nuzleaf.

"You could've helped- Oh!" May caught sight of Blaziken and Ralts. May froze. Her eyes widened in disbelief and her mouth was cover behind a shaking hand.

"Oh my god… Oh my god…" May whispered in shaky voice.

"OhmygawdOmygawdOhmygawd!" May started bouncing up and down in excitement and glee. Nuzleaf buried his face in a hand and shook his head.

"You got a Ralts! Oh my god, Blaziken! A Ralts? Really? A real Ralts?" May ran over to the grim Blaziken and bewildered Ralts.

"I can't believe it! A Ralts! I- Oh?" May noticed the bruise on Ralt's forehead.

"What did you do to her?!" May was furious. She started punching Blaziken in the arm.

 _Ow! Damnit May, it- Ow! God damnit! It wasn't me!_ Blaziken hollered, catching May's fist and putting it at May's side.

 _I. Didn't. Do. It._ Blaziken looked May in her angry eyes.

"You have some explaining to do." May growled. Blaziken rubbed his eyes. Looking back at May, Blaziken shook his head.

 _Ralts isn't coming with us._ Blaziken sighed. Circling Ralt's bruise with a talon, Blaziken jabbed a thumb over his shoulder and back towards the woods.

 _Once she heals, Ralts is going back to her home. She's not coming with us, May._ Blaziken shook his head slowly, a look of disappointment in his eyes told May the last thing she wanted to hear.

"But, a Ralts…" Blaziken shook his head again.

 _She doesn't want to come with us, May. I understand her reasons, and I won't force her to come with us._ Blaziken eyes hardened. May looked crestfallen.

"Will she… Will she at least let me hold her?" May asked tentatively. Blaziken looked at the stunned Ralts.

 _You would make her night. May's been itching to hold a Ralts since the last one we came across snubbed her._ Blaziken pleaded.

 _She's kind of scary._ Ralts said nervously, looking up at May.

 _She won't hurt you, Ralts. She just wants to hold you. You kind of look like a human infant, and that puts May's maternal instincts into overdrive. She may start cooing and swooning, but that's the worst May will do to you._ Blaziken assured her.

 _She thinks I'm a baby?_ Ralts asked in disbelief.

 _Like I said, you look like one, and all human girls love babies. Just let May hold you, before you make her cry. Please?_ Blaziken begged. Ralts hesitated, and then slowly reached up for May. May's breath caught in her throat. Reaching down, May picked up the reluctant Ralts, and held her close.

"Oh, you're so sweet. Don't worry, no one's gonna hurt you. I'd never let anyone hurt you." May said in a soft voice, swaying Ralts from side to side.

 _She's… actually really sweet._ Ralts said, cuddling into May's arms, earning a predictable "awww" from May.

 _Nicely done, dipshit. Bring May her dream pokemon and then take it away. I don't think you'll be getting any for a month._ Nuzleaf slapped Blaziken on the shoulder.

 _Nuzleaf, shut up. Why is May soaking wet and why are you dry?_ Blaziken asked.

 _May saw a Basculin in the creek. She wanted to catch it, but I couldn't be bothered._ Nuzleaf said.

 _Nuzleaf, being an asshole to me is expected. Being an asshole to May is pushing it. Remember, May has never given you a hard time. I think she deserves a little more respect than that._ Blaziken admonished Nuzleaf.

 _Blaziken, there was no way we were going to pull that thing out of the water with our bare hands. May was wasting her time and my talents._ Nuzleaf replied.

 _You could have at least put an effort into it. You both could've gotten a laugh out of it even if you failed._ Blaziken said. Nuzleaf shrugged.

 _Well, May got wet, and I got a laugh. We didn't catch anything, and your Ralts isn't coming with us, so now we're right back where we started from this morning. Guess what we're doing tomorrow?_ Nuzleaf grumbled.

"Blaziken, can we please keep her? Please?" May was begging him. Ralts tensed.

 _Ralts made her choice, May. We will respect it._ Blaziken shook his head. May was crushed, and Ralts relieved.

"She's sooo cute…" May looked as if she were about to cry. Ralts snuggled up against May's neck. May giggled.

 _I can see why you like her._ Ralts told Blaziken.

 _She'll never hurt you, Blaziken. I can feel it._ Ralts murmured. Blaziken was silent, Nuzleaf nonplussed.

 _She really is someone special._ Ralts ran a finger down May's cheek. There was a longing tone to Ralt's voice.

 _How'd she get the shiner?_ Nuzleaf broke the awkwardness of the moment with his traditional tact.

 _Ralts fell from a tree._ Blaziken replied.

 _For fuck's sake, what is it with you and trees?_ Nuzleaf asked, exasperated.

 _You punched my lights out when I fell out of one, you fought a river and damn near lost when May fell out of a tree, and now this? Are trees just bad juju to you or something?_ Nuzleaf asked incredulously.

 _Maybe. Trees always seem to be dropping trauma into my life, now that you mention it._ Blaziken shrugged.

 _Yeah, I'm never climbing another tree so long as I'm with you, Ralts just confirms it. You and trees conspire together, I know you do._ Nuzleaf joked.

 _Great, can we make dinner now? May's a little distracted, and I'm famished. You?_ A tired Blaziken asked Nuzleaf.

 _Yeah, let's get some food going. I guess we'll be cooking for four._ Nuzleaf looked up at the grinning May and smiling Ralts.

 _Those things kind of creep me out._ Nuzleaf said, glaring at Ralts. Ralts smirked at him.

 _Good._ Ralts smiled at Nuzleaf.

 _Okay, stop it you two. Let's get dinner going, and then you can antagonize each other._ Blaziken began rummaging in the food bag.

 _Hope we get to Rustboro soon. We have a few days rations left._ Blaziken procured more noodle packets.

 _You gonna get the water going?_ Blaziken asked Nuzleaf.

 _Oh yeah, sorry about that._ Nuzleaf shook himself, and hurried to fill a pot with clean water.

Blaziken and Nuzleaf made dinner while Ralts and May cuddled. When Blaziken brought May her bowl, the first thing May did was attempt to feed Ralts.

"Come on Ralts, you'll like it." May pushed a steaming forkful of noodles in Ralt's face.

 _What is it?_ Ralts shied away from the offered food.

 _Some kind of noodle bowl. Lots of calories, protein, and sodium. I'd never eat this stuff normally, but it makes sense when you're roughing it._ Blaziken inhaled his bowl.

 _If you're hungry, it_ _tastes great. If not, then it's like eating a bowl of salt._ Blaziken explained. Ralts tentatively nibbled the end of a noodle.

 _It's… good!_ Ralts said, bewildered. Grabbing the fork out of May's hands, Ralts stuffed her face.

 _It's not that good._ Nuzleaf laughed while Ralts choked.

"Aww, are you okay?" May rubbed Ralts back while Ralts coughed. Jordan couldn't help but smile. In a way, Jordan hoped that Ralts would change her mind. Already Jordan was seeing the effect May was having on Ralts. Jordan's anger towards Ralts had died. He could understand why Ralts didn't want a family, and furthermore, the two of them came from similarly bleak lives. Jordan felt as if he and Ralts could overcome some of the horrors of their loss together.

 _You know Ralts, you don't have to leave. I think May would love it if you stayed, and well... I would feel better if you weren't out there trying to make it on your own. You could stay with us, if you're willing to take a risk at family again._ Jordan offered. Ralts locked up. She was oblivious to the fresh forkful of food May offered her.

 _Blaziken… I want to. But I can't. This is my home. This is where my family lived and died. I can't leave that behind. I love my family to much to just move on like nothing happened._ Ralts told Blaziken the truth, the truth she had been denying herself.

 _I'm sorry. You guys seem like really nice and caring people, and I would be happy to come with you, but my family comes first._ Ralt's unhappiness was apparent to all. May set aside her bowl and stroked Ralt's back. Blaziken's sad gaze stretched ever onward into the vast emptiness he and Ralts saw. Nuzleaf fiddled with his feet, and looked at nothing else.

 _I understand, Ralts._ Jordan said softly.

 _I wish you the best in your life. I just hope you don't come to regret this choice._

 _Thank you, Blaziken. It was nice to meet you._ Ralts said shyly.

 _Likewise. Don't forget, we still have a long night ahead of us._ Jordan reminded Ralts. Jordan turned back to his meal. Nuzleaf was regarding him with an odd expression.

 _What?_ Jordan asked Nuzleaf, suspicious.

 _You said you weren't team leader. You're so full of bullshit._ Nuzleaf buried his face in his bowl, sparing him Jordan's retort. May had managed to convince Ralts to eat again, and was ministering to her depressed ward.

"It'll be alright. Someday, everything will be okay." May said softly. Ralts snuggled up against her.

 _I believe you, May. Someday…_ Ralts whispered.

Jordan sat next to Ralts. The two of them watched the stars sail past in the night sky. Nuzleaf snored a few paces over, and May had set her sleeping bag up next to Ralts and Jordan. May rubbed Ralt's back and murmured lullabies to the troubled pokemon. Ralts struggled against sleep and confusion. She was depressed, but Ralts felt safe and content sitting between Blaziken and May.

 _I don't know… Mom and dad wanted me to be happy. May and Blaziken can make me happy, but I feel like I would be betraying my family if I left with them._ Ralts thought sadly.

 _Mom… Dad… What should I do?_ Ralts started crying. May moved to comfort her, but Jordan got there first.

 _Shh… Shh…_ Jordan rocked Ralts in his arms. He knew exactly what Ralts was going through. Jordan had asked those same questions not so long ago.

 _Ralts, you make your choice, and you stick with it. No more regrets, okay?_ Jordan said to the calming Ralts.

 _But how do I choose? Which is the right answer?_ Ralts asked Blaziken.

 _I don't know, Ralts. I made my choice and I still don't know if it was the right one. But I'll tell you this. I don't regret it. No matter what, I'll always have so many fond memories because of my choice._ Jordan was learning more and more about himself as he attempted to heal Ralts. Maybe having someone to talk to who knew what Jordan felt made it easier to close his own wounds.

 _Blaziken, I feel that emotion when I'm with you…_ Ralts reached up at him.

 _It hurts… but it feels good too. You just… remind me of my father. He thought an awful lot like you._ Ralts confessed. Jordan didn't know how take that. It seemed a bit profane.

 _Ralts, I'm here for you as long as you want me. You and I both hurt in the same way. If I can help you, you know I will._ Jordan promised Ralts. His own sentiments were comprised of that mix of hope and despair, love and loss. Ralts felt it as surely as she felt her own emotions.

 _Thank you, Blaziken._ Ralts looked up at the night sky, grateful for tonight at least.

May watched Blaziken comfort Ralts. May had seen that look in Blaziken's eyes when he had comforted Brendan back in the Petalburg Gym. Blaziken's pain was being shared by another. Whatever troubled Ralts was something that haunted Blaziken as well.

"He got left behind…" May whispered under her breath. Wally had left May with an insight as to Blaziken's suffering. May reached out to Blaziken. She was touched to see such compassion in her beloved, even when Blaziken had experienced such hardship. Pulling herself up into a sitting position, May held Blaziken. Ralts rested in his arms, while May buried her face into the bristles of Blaziken's back.

"We're here for eachother. We always will be. It's how we work. It's what family does." May whispered to him. Blaziken stared at the skies, his heart overflowing with love.

 _Thanks May. Thank you for everything._ Jordan thought, happier here between May and Ralts than he had been anywhere else that his memories could provide.

Jordan woke to the late morning sun. May had taken over Ralts watching detail halfway into the morning. Jordan rolled over and looked into the pristine blue sky.

 _Everyday is an adventure. Everyday is good memory. How has it all changed? Once I would never have believed it possible. Now I can no longer deny it. Life is good, even in worst of times._ Jordan watched a lone Taillow flit past his vision. Reaching up, Jordan cupped a hand around the sun.

 _Such a beautiful day. Such a beautiful life…_ Jordan dozed.

"Hey you! How'd you sleep?" May took Jordan's hand and pulled him up. Jordan turned to the beaming May and startled her with a sudden hug.

"Good morning to you too." May said, returning Blaziken's embrace. Blaziken didn't let go. He swayed from side to side while holding May.

"I love you too." May whispered, kissing Blaziken's beak. Jordan released May and looked at her with soft eyes.

"Come on." May said, taking Jordan's talon, "We have to get ready."

...

Ralts was washing in the brook. Nuzleaf wasn't far off, throwing rocks into the water. Of all the members of Blaziken's family, Nuzleaf was the most distant to Ralts. Ralts got the feeling that Nuzleaf didn't trust her, or he just felt uncomfortable with her ability to 'feel'.

 _So what's your story, Nuzleaf? Blaziken told me a bit of his, and May's is written all over her face. You're the only one who hasn't said much to me._ Ralts asked Nuzleaf.

 _I don't have much of story._ Nuzleaf grumbled, chucking another stone into the water.

 _Give me a break. There's a story to you. I can tell whenever you interact with Blaziken._ Ralts pressed.

 _You been feeling me? 'Cause I don't appreciate it._ Nuzleaf said dangerously. Ralts shook her head.

 _I can't really turn it off, so yes, I have been 'feeling' you. I've been feeling your respect and rivalry with Blaziken, and I've been feeling your concern for May, and I've also been feeling your disdain for me. What am I doing that bothers you?_ Ralts asked.

 _Well there's the 'feel' for starters. Oh, and I don't like the effect that you're having on Blaziken._ Nuzleaf replied sarcastically.

 _What do you mean?_ Ralts asked, curious about the last part. Nuzleaf glared at Ralts.

 _Blaziken's been through a lot, Ralts. You lost your family, and I pity you for that. But Blaziken's had it worse. Way worse. He just started moving on, and then you come into the picture and expose him to all that stuff again. You have no idea what he went through, and what a miracle it is that he's still alive and sane. I won't let you drag him back into that hell. I'm worried sick about him as it is. I don't want to lose the best thing that ever happened to me. You understand that?_ Nuzleaf growled. Ralts went cold.

 _I didn't mean to-_ Ralts began.

 _Well, regardless of what you meant, Blaziken's prone to empathy. I know you don't mean to hurt him, but you do. I can't stand seeing him in that kind of pain. I'm glad you're not coming with us. Otherwise Blaziken might never heal._ Nuzleaf interrupted Ralts with vehemence. Ralts stared at Nuzleaf in shock. She had been thinking about taking Blaziken and May up on their offer. Ralts had decided to give family a second chance. And now this. Nuzleaf hated Ralts, and what's more, he had reason to. Nuzleaf was trying to protect Blaziken, and Ralt's presence was a clear threat to Nuzleaf's family.

 _I'm sorry if this is coming across harsh. I don't really know how to soften the blow. Blaziken and May mean the world to me, and if Blaziken falls, May's not far behind. I don't want to lose them. I don't want go back to what life was without them._ Nuzleaf explained.

 _It's… It's alright._ Ralts swallowed the lump in her throat. It wasn't alright. Ralts wanted that same peace and love Nuzleaf fought to protect.

 _I understand. Don't worry Nuzleaf, I won't be around much longer._ Ralts felt horrible. This was almost as bad as the day she had fled her home. The day her parents died to defend her. Ralts had felt responsible for their deaths. If she had stronger, she could have fought with them. Maybe they could have saved their home. Maybe…

Maybe didn't do anything. Ralt's family was dead. Ralts wasn't welcome in this new family. Ralts returned to her wash, fighting back the tears that threatened to break her.

"Nuzleaf! Ralts! Where are you guys?" May's voice called over the tall grass.

 _Over here!_ Nuzleaf shouted, jumping up and down. May pushed through the grass with Blaziken in tow.

"Well you seem lively, Nuzleaf. How are you doing, Ralts?" May turned to Ralts, who pretended not to hear her.

 _Don't get close. Don't get close. It's just going to more difficult when it's time to say goodbye…_ Ralts thought in desperation.

 _Don't let them get close. Please, don't let them get close…_

 _Ralts, what's going on?_ Blaziken knelt next to her.

 _Nothing._ Ralts lied.

 _Nothing at all._

 _Have you thought about it?_ Blaziken put a talon on Ralt's tiny shoulder.

 _I can't come with you guys, Blaziken. I'm sorry…_ Ralts had to fight the tears. She had gotten close. She was losing her second family before Ralts had even accepted their offer of friendship. Blaziken looked down, struggling with his own emotions.

 _It's okay, Ralts. I hope that you'll be okay. That's my main concern right now._ Blaziken's soft voice made it even harder for Ralts to maintain her composure.

 _I'll be fine. I have my means._ Ralts said. She bit her lip. Lying to Blaziken might save him, but it was killing Ralts. Blaziken sighed.

 _When do you want to go?_ He asked sadly.

 _The sooner the better. It's gonna be hard to say goodbye…_ Ralts started crying. Blaziken did nothing. He just knelt next to Ralts, offering what little comfort his presence could.

 _It's going to be hard for us too, Ralts._ Blaziken said in watery voice.

 _I'm sorry…_ Ralts cried.

 _No. Don't be. You gave May and I some good memories. I hope we gave you some. That's not something to be sorry for._ Blaziken pulled Ralts against his side.

 _Come on. We'll walk you home._ Blaziken said, lifting Ralts. Ralts couldn't look him in the eye. May was tearing up behind them. Only Nuzleaf stood detached, arms crossed, glaring at Ralts.

 _I thought you would be happy._ Ralts thought, looking at Nuzleaf. She could feel past his facade. Nuzleaf was sorry, but too stubborn to show it. Nuzleaf wasn't as heartless as he wanted to appear.

May, Nuzleaf, Blaziken, and Ralts crossed the brook and approached the wooded glen that Ralts had designated as home. May had wanted to carry Ralts for the final leg of the journey, but Ralts insisted on walking beside May instead. Blaziken led the way, and Nuzleaf hung in rear. The four of them came to a stop right before the border of the woods.

 _Well, Ralts…_ Blaziken sighed.

 _Good bye, Blaziken. Good bye, May. Take care of yourselves._ Ralts tried to keep things formal in an effort to hasten the process.

"Goodbye, Ralts. Stay safe, okay?" A teary eyed May knelt and spread her arms in hopes of a hug. Ralts struggled to resist. She couldn't. Formality forgotten, Ralts dashed into May's arms and cried.

 _I'll miss you, May. I'll think of you every day. Take care of your family._ Ralts sobbed. Blaziken put a talon on Ralts' head.

 _Play it safe, kiddo. Just one day at time, okay?_ Blaziken knelt next May and Ralts.

 _I will. Thank you, Blaziken. You helped me out a lot._ Ralts reached to him for a hug.

 _You did the same for me._ Blaziken said, drawing Ralts into an embrace. Nuzleaf's jaw clenched. Blaziken didn't know what was good for him. Ralts turned to Nuzleaf. She had no problems addressing him in a casual tone.

 _Goodbye, Nuzleaf. Take good care of them._ Ralts said softly. Nuzleaf sighed, and unfurled his arms. Walking over to Ralts, he offered a hand.

 _Good luck, Ralts. Best of wishes to you._ Nuzleaf said, shaking Ralt's hand.

 _Thank you, all of you. You've all given me so much…_ Ralts had to leave. Now. If she didn't, Ralts would never be able to leave them. Ralts turned and ran towards the woods, leaving the teary eyed May, the saddened Blaziken, and the stoic Nuzleaf in fields. They could've been her family. But Ralt's family was dead. And the only way Ralts would keep her family alive was by remembering them without any distractions.

"Good bye, Ralts." May said, standing back up. Ralt's blue cap disappeared into shadow of the trees. May was in rough shape, but Blaziken was even worse. Despite the lack of tears, despite his strong demeanor, Jordan was hurting inside. He had been hoping that Ralts wouldn't be able to say good bye. Even now that she'd faded from sight, Jordan hoped to see Ralts come running back to them. It wasn't happening. Jordan stood with May for a couple of minutes, just staring into the woods, remembering Ralts.

It was Nuzleaf who broke the moment. Striding forward, Nuzleaf took May's hand.

 _Come on you guys. Let's find a teammate and head to Rustboro._ Nuzleaf dragged May away from the woods. Blaziken stayed behind.

 _Blaziken! You coming?_ Nuzleaf tried to shake Blaziken out of it.

 _Something's not right._ Blaziken's dire tone startled Nuzleaf. As if on cue, a chorus of howls sounded from within Ralt's home.

 _RALTS!_ Blaziken took off into the woods, moving faster than the terrified May or Nuzleaf could even hope to keep up with.

...

Ralts backed into a tree. There were five of them. It was as if they had waiting for her. The same pack that had killed her family. The same hounds that had stolen Ralt's home. The Mightyenas had come to finish what they had started. Ralts had no escape, and she couldn't even hope to defend herself against a single Mightyena, much less a pack. The alpha moved in. A giant, grizzled brute, he had no intentions of quick kill. The prey was helpless. The prey had no where to run. It was the perfect excuse to indulge in a little sport. Baring his fangs, the alpha Mightyena sauntered over towards Ralts. Placing his snout inches away from the frozen Ralts, the alpha growled at her. Such a succulent morsel, marinating in her fear.

 _You're going to die. I'm going to eat you. I'll start at your anus, and work my way up your abdomen. Normally, we kill our prey first. But you… I think I'll keep you alive as long as possible. Hunting you has been a long and weary detail. I want the kill to be worth every miserable second it took to track you here._ The alpha Mightyena spat at Ralts. She had wet herself.

 _Good. Less cleaning of your bowels for me. Now then, shall we get started?_ The Mightyena licked Ralt's cap, savoring her terror.

 _I'm going to do it slowly…_ The alpha opened his mouth and lowered his head towards Ralt's body.

 _Scream for me…_ The Mightyena growled as he licked Ralt's soiled nether regions. A loud and furious caw caused the pack to tense. The alpha looked up just in time to get out of the way. A red foot buried itself in the ground before Ralts. A spire of stone and flame burst from the ground, chasing the alpha back with an earthy wave. Ralts looked up at her savior's back.

 _Blaziken?_ Ralts breathed in disbelief. Blaziken ignored her.

 _You'd better start running._ Blaziken told the pack in a deadly voice.

 _I don't like hurting people, but I'm good at it. And for pieces of shit like you, I think that I'll enjoy it._ Blaziken warned the pack.

 _It's that chicken from yesterday._ The alpha growled.

 _We let you go out of kindness, but if you insist on dying…_ The alpha rallied his pack.

 _Bullshit._ Blaziken said, killing the bravado.

 _You left me alone because you had no idea what I'm capable of. To bad for you, you get to find out now._ Jordan fell into a defensive stance. Flames erupted from his ankles and wrists. Fire sputtered in his nostrils, and a definite hike in temperature was felt by all.

 _Come meet the monster of your nightmares._ Jordan taunted the pack. His monster was awake. He could kill now, and Jordan didn't care. These things didn't deserve to live. It was one thing to kill to eat. It was another thing entirely to torture for pleasure.

The alpha was furious, even if his pack was shaken.

 _Kill them both. But the Ralts is mine._ The pack formed a circle around the intruder and the Ralts, waiting for their opponent to move. Blaziken was still. His eyes didn't see hounds or teeth. Jordan saw openings; veins, joints, and nerves that could be attacked for lethal damage. The seconds were made minutes in Jordan's perception. Every motion was seen to completion before it had even been made.

 _Kill him._ The alpha said. The Pack attacked.

Jordan retaliated. One blow per hound. One painful interception for every attack. The pack fell back, thwarted by a single individual. Jordan had yet to make a lethal strike. It was all about opportunity. When the pack attacked him as one, Jordan had few opportunities. He was going to have to break them up if he wanted to do some real damage.

 _Come on, you pussies. I'm right here!_ Jordan switched to the offensive, taking the pack by surprise. Dashing forward, Jordan aimed a downwards kick at the nearest Mightyena. The hound's head was stomped into the dirt with bone breaking force. Pivoting on his opponent's skull, Jordan lashed out at the next hound. His foot connected with ribs, and found ample surface to achieve the altitude required to send the next victim into the air. The Mightyena crashed into the trees. One of the uninjured Mightyenas recovered from his shock and lunged. Jordan saved his throat from being torn out, but sacrificed an arm for it. Blocking the attack with a desperate swipe, Jordan felt teeth clamp on his forearm. The Mightyena chewed on Jordan's arm, drawing blood and breaking flesh. Jordan's free talon found it's mark. Claws clenched on exposed jugular, and tore through meat like it was soggy paper. Nails nicked the bone, Jordan's talons had dug so deep. The dying Mightyena was tossed aside like trash. An image of a boy Jordan throwing aside a crushed pup flashed in Jordan's eyes. It didn't weaken him. The monster in him was free.

 _I'm going to kill you. I'm going to kill everything that you cherish._ Jordan told the alpa in a voice that wasn't his own.

 _There will be nothing left. Nothing._ Jordan's voice vibrated with power and rage.

 _Where are you idiots?! The rest of you, get in here now!_ The alpha howled. A cacophony answered him. There was a lot more than just five Mightyenas in this pack. Jordan dashed at the alpha. The leader's terrified eyes were pierced by sharpened nails as Blaziken lifted the alpha effortlessly into the air by his head. Talons clenched, cracking skull.

 _Good…_ Jordan breathed in hoarse ecstasy.

 _Bring me more. Make it easier. Oh, how I've wanted to feel like this again…_ Jordan's voice broke as a glee overcame him. The alpha's body thrashed in the air. Jordan applied another burst of pressure. The thrashing stopped to the sound of a sickening crunch. Feeble twitches was all the alpha's lifeless body could manage. The rest of the pack was closing in. Jordan grabbed the alpha's lower spine and pulled against his other clenched hand. With a orgasmic growl, Jordan ripped the alpha's body in half, guts being the only connecting tissue between the two sections. Tossing aside the broken remains, Jordan looked towards the last Mightyena.

 _Eenie meenie minie moe. Catch a Mightyena by the toe..._ Jordan chuckled at the remaining Mightyena. The Mightyena broke into a run. Jordan gave chase, catching his fleeing quarry by the hind legs. One violent jerk and a twist, and the Mightyena fell to the ground with a yelp. Jordan had broken it's back.

 _What the hell are you?!_ The terrified Mightyena cried out.

 _The biggest mistake of your short ass life._ Jordan laughed as he gruesomely gutted the still living hound. Leaving his victim to die in a puddle of his own entrails, Jordan turned to face the reinforcements. They were seconds away from locating their dead and dying comrades. That was when Jordan noticed Ralts. She was undefended. The pack knew, and Jordan could hear them moving in to attack his weakness.

 _RALTS!_ Jordan raced the fresh Mightyenas to Ralts. He tackled her a split second before the first hound struck. Cradling Ralts against his chest, Jordan forgot his monster. The madness receded. The pack didn't. Jordan was buried under the new pack of Mightyenas.

 _Ralts! Close your eyes and cover your ears!_ Jordan's flames disappeared from his extremities. The hounds bit into to him. Jordan didn't care. Ralts. He had to save Ralts. Jordan felt the pressure and heat build up within him. Teeth raked his shoulder. Just a little more time. A Mightyena clenched it's jaws around Jordan's throat. He needed to do it now. Jordan exploded in a thermobaric ripple. Flames billowed out of him in a furious roar and a storm of fire whirled around the glade. Trees shattered from the force of the blast, and were burnt to cinders in the searing wind. The Mightyenas were thrown off, set ablaze. Hair burned and skin melted in that inferno, leaving the still living meat to sizzled down to the bones. The flames continued to pour out of Jordan, until his surroundings were reduced to gray ash. In less than a minute, Jordan had incinerated the glade. Jordan struggled to maintain consciousness. He had to check. Jordan needed to know if Ralts was alive. Then the pain could kill him. Releasing the numb weight that Jordan had been holding against his chest, Ralts fell from his arms. She was singed, and terrified. Ralt's drew herself up on her knees, wheezing. It wasn't long before she started to cough. Ralts felt as if her lungs had been burned.

 _You're okay… At least you're okay…_ Blaziken gasped in relief. Ralts looked up into Blaziken's soft eyes. She had felt his every emotion. His desperate want to protect Ralts, the cold anger becoming a thirst for justice, that thirst perverted into murderous insanity, that insanity lost the instant Blaziken realized Ralts was once again in danger. His willingness to sacrifice himself to save Ralts. How? How could two completely different creatures both be called Blaziken? How could one seek absolute destruction with euphoria, and the other condone self sacrifice with loving disregard? How could Blaziken be both a monster and a savoir? How?

 _What are you?_ Ralts asked in a shaky voice. Blaziken stared at his talons.

 _I…_ Horror filled Blaziken's eyes.

 _I don't know!_ Blaziken fell into the ash, clutching the back of his head with both talons. Ralts felt the single most horrible sensation that could be experienced by a living thing. Blaziken was hurting in a way that Ralts could barely comprehend. His breaths came in desperate gasps. Blaziken shook in the ash of his ruin.

 _I don't know… Am I a monster? Do I just pretend to be compassionate? What am I?_ Blaziken slammed his head off the ground. He lifted his head and slammed it down again. Once more, Blaziken pulled his head back for the final blow. Ralts grabbed him.

 _Blaziken stop!_ Blaziken looked at Ralts in fear. His frame was wracked by tremors.

 _I know you. I can feel what you feel. Believe me, your love isn't fake! You aren't a monster. You love too much to be a monster. Take it from a psychic._ Ralts turned to the ashen bones of a Mightyena.

 _That's a monster._ Ralts said, pointing to the burned remains.

 _They kill for pleasure. They enjoy suffering. They live to instil misery. That's a monster, Blaziken._ Ralts said angrily. Blaziken shook his head.

 _I enjoyed it too, Ralts. I killed, revelling in the power of it. I tortured them, drowning in their fear! I fit the description of a monster!_ Blaziken looked at Ralts with terror.

 _No. You became a monster that kills other monsters. If you were a monster, May, Nuzleaf, me… you would have killed us. Instead you protect us. You've protected others by ending the Mightyenas' reign of murder. You are justice. A force of destruction with a benevolent purpose. You know that to save someone, something must be lost. You understand sacrifice. You exacted it from those unwilling to pay. Monsters don't do that. Justice evens the scales. You are balance._ Ralts spoke from her heart. Vengeance had been administered. Ralts no longer needed to fear the Mightyenas. Her family could rest now. Blaziken was calming down. He still held the look of disbelief and pain, but Ralts had explained something to Jordan that he had never thought of.

 _There's no justice in murder, Ralts._ Jordan said. Ralts shook her head.

 _Not murder, no. But you saved so many today. So many families won't suffer as we have because of you. You didn't commit murder. You killed to save. You saved me, you saved yourself, and you saved others. That's sacrifice. That's justice. Be the monster that saves others. That's the common ground between you and him. You both save. You just have different means and convictions._ Ralts explained.

 _Ralts, this isn't the first time I've killed! I have murdered innocents! I've killed others who sought justice for their fallen families! I can't be a savior who kills!_ Jordan denied Ralt's logic, he refused to view himself in a noble light.

 _Why did you kill the innocents?_ Ralts asked, her voice level.

 _I blamed them for my sister's death. I sought vengeance, and I know where that road leads! Don't try and make me out to be some kind of saint!_ Jordan wept.

 _And the other kill?_ Ralts asked, her voice still level.

 _A Swellow was going to kill May. He just wanted to kill humans for what they did to his family. May was innocent, but the Swellow didn't care. I had no choice. To save May, I had to kill him._ Jordan answered Ralts weakly.

 _So your first kill proved to you that you weren't a monster of vengeance. Your second kill showed you that you protect the innocent even against vengeance. Today's kill further proves that the only monster that you can claim as your own is the monster of justice. Justice isn't kind. No one ever said it was. But justice is fair. Justice protects the weak, and punishes the evil. Isn't that what you are?_ Ralts folded her arms and stared into Blaziken's eyes.

 _I can't forgive myself, Ralts… I can't ignore what I've done._ Blaziken pleaded.

 _Good. That's your penance. That's your sacrifice. That's what makes you a different kind of monster. You accept consequence. That's why I can forgive you. Otherwise, I'd never talk to you again._ Ralts was winning the argument. Blaziken had been desperately looking for an answer, and Ralts had one.

 _Ralts… What am I going to do?_ Blaziken had but one last question he dare pose to Ralts.

 _You're going to protect your family. You're going to live seeking happiness and spreading love. And when necessary, you're going to release your monster in order to defend that. That's what I foresee._ Ralts said it without hesitation.

 _Ralts…_ Blaziken's eyes had gone hollow. He blinked, and the look disappeared. Weary acceptance emanated from him.

 _One thing, Ralts._ The sudden strength in Blaziken's voice startled Ralts.

 _You're coming with us. Like it or not, you're family. We don't leave family behind._ Blaziken stood up. He grabbed his head.

 _Goddamnit, That hurts._ Raising his forearms, Blaziken released a weak jet of flame.

 _Good, I didn't burn out this time. I gotta stop using that technique. It's gonna kill me._ Blaziken grumbled. Blaziken turned to Ralts. She had locked up.

 _Family?_ Ralts asked in disbelief.

 _My family. May's family. Nuzleaf's family. We're an odd group, but we look out for eachother. This isn't an offer Ralts. This is the truth. Don't make me drag you back to May._ Jordan pulled a leaf from Norman's book. It worked.

 _I… But you… Nuzleaf said…_ Ralts struggled for words.

 _Nuzleaf says a lot of shit. Most of it isn't very well thought out. He's impulsive, but Nuzleaf is one of the most understanding individuals I've ever met. You'll learn to put up with his commentary, but it does pay off. Trust me. For people like us, a little rough love now and then is good thing._ Blaziken put Ralts' fear of Nuzleaf to rest.

 _You really want me as family?_ Ralts asked, still unable to believe Blaziken.

 _I just burned down a forest for you. Yeah, you're family. Now let's find May before this headache gives me a stroke._ Blaziken staggered over to Ralts. Scooping up the confused pokemon, Jordan placed her on his shoulder.

 _Hold on tight. We're going to need a little altitude to spot May._ Blaziken said.

 _What do you-_ Ralts was interrupted by the approaching sky and sudden whiplash. Blaziken sailed passed the tree level and kept on going.

 _Can you see her?_ Blaziken asked before he peaked.

 _You can fly?_ Ralts asked in disbelief.

 _No._ Jordan said casually as they plummeted to the ground. Ralts screamed the entire way down.


	7. Section 7

Chapter 28: A Reunion. Meeting a Terrorist

After a couple of jumps later, Blaziken was able to detect May's red headwrap not far from ground zero. From there, it was just a hop, skip, and a jump to May's location. No sooner had Jordan touched down than both he and Ralts were moshed by May and Nuzleaf. May and Nuzleaf were understandably concerned for the new wounds Blaziken had managed to collect.

"What the hell happened?!" May freaked upon seeing the damage that had been done to Blaziken's forearm. Jordan looked at it for the first time, and was amazed that he hadn't lost the use of his talon. Exposed tendons contracted and muscle swelled and bled around massive puncture wounds.

 _Damn, and I was worried about my head._ Jordan observed the workings of his body when it lacked skin. Experimentally clenching his talon, Jordan watched muscles and ligaments function as one to puppeteer his talon. An amazing amount of movement occurred just below the skin in order to perform such a simple gesture.

 _That's incredible..._ Blaziken said as dark blood oozed from a relaxing muscle. May didn't seem to find it as miraculous as Blaziken did. May went green and staggered.

 _Blaziken, you might want to cut that out. May just about fainted, and I think I'm going to vomit._ Nuzleaf did look pretty ill.

 _Right, well then, let's get this sucker wrapped up._ Jordan fished in the backpack for the first aid kit. May pulled herself together.

"Here. Let me." May took the kit from Jordan, who was struggling to open it with one talon.

"Good God, Blaziken. One week. Just one week off is all I ask for. I swear I've handled more of your blood than any other body fluid from anybody else. Myself included." May cringed as one of Blaziken's exposed muscles twitched. May fumbled with an antiseptic.

"I don't think I should douse this. Something tells me that this isn't kind of wound you want to dump hydrogen peroxide on. And it's gonna hurt." May hesitated. Blaziken took the bottle out of her hands and proceeded to pour the agent over his injury.

 _It's not that bad-_ Jordan started. His nerves interrupted him.

 _OH GOD, THAT HURTS!_ Blaziken started jumping up and down, waving his frothing arm. Jordan was breathing so hard that he had started to drool. Taking deep breaths through his watery nostrils, Blaziken managed to settle down.

 _Ow… Let's do it again._ Blaziken steeled himself. Jordan poured another dose of antiseptic over his wound.

 _Ohhh…_ Blaziken hissed through his clenched beak. Now that he knew what to expect, Jordan didn't indulge in any frantic dancing. Once the wound had been cleaned, Jordan let May wrap it in gauze.

"Blaziken, you have to stop getting hurt. We've almost emptied the first aid kit. At this rate, it would make more sense to carry around an ambulance rather than a medical kit." May wasn't joking. They had two rolls of bandages left, and a half empty bottle of hydrogen peroxide. The suture kit had been used up back when Blaziken fought the rapids. On top of their rations, their medical supplies was getting perilously low.

"No more getting hurt. That's an order. I can't patch you up again until we get a new kit." May told Blaziken sternly. Blaziken sighed.

 _What makes you think it's intentional? I'm surrounded by accident prone kids._ May tightened the last of the wraps.

"You keep worrying me, Blaziken. Some of the injuries you accrue look like they could kill you. At the very least, cripple you. I don't know how you can walk some of this crap off." May's voice shook. Blaziken pulled her close.

 _I'll be fine May. Just don't worry about it._ Jordan ran a talon up and down May's back.

 _She has a point. I'm amazed you haven't splattered yourself yet. Some of the shit you walk away from screams unreal._ Nuzleaf looked at Blaziken with concern.

 _I'm fine, Nuzleaf. Just stop worrying about me, both of you._ Blaziken shook his aching head.

 _I take it this happens a lot?_ Ralts asked. Her minor scrapes and burns had already been treated with ointments.

 _Blaziken destroying himself is a frequent occurrence. The day hasn't ended until Blaziken spills a gallon of his own blood._ Nuzleaf grumbled.

 _By the way, what happened? We heard Mightyenas howling shortly after you entered the woods. I bet Blaziken showed up right in the nick of time, correct?_ Nuzleaf asked Ralts.

 _Pretty much. I gather he does that a lot too?_ Ralts asked.

 _Like I said, the day's not complete until Blaziken spills a gallon of his own blood._ Nuzleaf groaned.

 _Quite being so melodramatic. Shit happens._ Blaziken told Nuzleaf. Blaziken pulled himself away from May.

 _Right,_ Blaziken began, _I guess the four of us should hurry to Rustboro._

 _Pardon? Did you say four?_ Nuzleaf asked, looking at Ralts suspiciously.

 _Ralts is coming with us, Nuzleaf. I trust that won't be a problem?_ Blaziken's voice carried a curious tone.

 _No._ Nuzleaf glowered at Ralts.

 _Not a problem._ Ralts felt small and worried again. Nuzleaf's anger was apparent to her sixth sense.

 _There had better not be a problem._ Nuzleaf warned Ralts in an undertone.

 _What was that?_ Blaziken asked.

 _Just thinking._ Nuzleaf told him casually. Ralts nervously walked past Nuzleaf and took May's hand.

"Oh?" May knelt down to Ralts. Ralts spread her arms. May's face lit up.

"You want to come with us?" May didn't dare believe it. Ralts hopped impatiently. May scooped her up.

"You have no idea how happy that makes me, Ralts." May cuddled her new pokemon, fresh tears streamed down her face.

 _I think you just made May's week._ Blaziken said, strolling over to ruffle May's hair and pat Ralt's cap.

"Knock it off, Blaziken." May chuckled. Ralts giggled in her arms. Blaziken walked past May and Ralts, and headed straight towards Nuzleaf.

 _Care to tell me what's going on, Nuzleaf?_ Blaziken asked the wooden imp while May and Ralts started dancing in joy.

 _You're hurt, Blaziken._ Nuzleaf said with a stony expression.

 _And?_ Blaziken pressed.

 _I'm worried about you._ Nuzleaf looked Blaziken in the eye.

 _So what does Ralts have to do with it?_ Blaziken asked. Nuzleaf locked his jaw and looked away. After a moment of hesitation, he answered Blaziken.

 _I won't let her hurt you Blaziken. I've seen you two talking. She's bringing you back into that shitstorm you had as a life. I won't stand for it._ Blaziken's eyes widened in surprise.

 _Nuzleaf, you're reading it the wrong way. I can talk to Ralts about things we can both work together to overcome. She isn't hurting me, Nuzleaf. She's helping me. And I can help her._ Blaziken explained.

 _You see, you say that, but I know a guy who gets hurt a lot by helping other people. Sometimes this guy gets hurt so badly by helping, that it becomes difficult to accept his explanations. This guy could seriously kill himself, and he doesn't seem to care. He doesn't seem to care what that would do to the people who care about him._ Nuzleaf's eyes watered.

 _And he doesn't listen to them. He just keeps trying to kill himself for total strangers. I'm scared to death that he's going to die, and leave the people who love him behind…_ Nuzleaf was speaking through clenched teeth. He couldn't look at Blaziken. Nuzleaf felt his tears fall from the corners of his eyes.

 _I'm trying to save him… But I can't keep up with him. He's gonna kill himself before I can do anything…_ Nuzleaf had to force his voice out in between ragged breaths. Blaziken knelt down to Nuzleaf's level.

 _Sounds like this guy you know is being an asshole._ Blaziken's voice shook. He pulled Nuzleaf into an embrace.

 _Nuzleaf, I do care. But I put you guys first. Maybe your friend does what he does because he doesn't want to lose what he has. Maybe he can't lose it. If he did, he wouldn't have a reason to live anyways._

 _Fuck you, Blaziken. Just fuck you…_ Nuzleaf wept into Jordan's shoulder. May and Ralts had stopped dancing, and were watching the exchange with harrowing abandon. Jordan attempted to console Nuzleaf.

 _Nuzleaf, I know better than to tell you not to worry. We've been through a lot of shit together. We're going to go through a lot more. But I need to you to promise me something._ Nuzleaf pulled away from Blaziken.

 _If I do die… I need to know that you will take care of May. I know that she'll take care of you. Promise me that you'll be there for her._ Blaziken begged. Nuzleaf's face twisted in fury.

 _Have you heard nothing that I've said, asshole? Don't fucking die, and May and I won't get hurt! Why does it have to be so hard with you?!_ Nuzleaf shouted at Blaziken.

 _I'm not promising shit! You're going to have to stay alive if you want to be sure May and I are going to be okay! You have to want to live! I need you… May needs you to live… Why don't you get that? Are you really that selfish?_ Nuzleaf was burning out. Blaziken had already used up his emotions.

 _I'll try, Nuzleaf. But if I do die, May is your responsibility. You owe her that. You owe me that. Do you understand me? I'm not looking for an excuse to die. I need reassurance that if I do, it won't be for nothing._ Blaziken said wearily.

 _I don't know if I can, Blaziken… Losing you could kill May. It could kill me…_ Nuzleaf pulled in deep breaths.

 _It had better not. If I die for you guys, don't shame my memory by living in despair. Move on, live fruitful lives. And don't try to emulate me. That's the worst thing you could do._ Blaziken rose.

 _Come on. It's still a long way to Rustboro. Let's get going._ Blaziken told Nuzleaf.

 _We aren't done with this, Blaziken. One of us is going to understand the other, and it sure as hell isn't going to be me._ Nuzleaf swore.

 _Alright, Nuzleaf. To be continued. Now let's go._ Blaziken waited for Nuzleaf to fall in step beside him. Both of them turned their glances to May. Both were wearing determined expressions. May just shook her head, confused.

"I want to hear you guys. I can't tell you how frustrating it is that I can't hear you. I wish that I could hear you." May's face tightened. She sighed.

"Let's get going. I want to get back to the main road before sundown. Nuzleaf, get ready for action. You're my front line." May was sounding more and more like a trainer. May's confident voice strengthened her pokemon's resolve.

"Blaziken, you're taking it easy for a while. We're finding you help as soon as possible. I don't want you to risk getting gangrene with that arm. Ralts, you're more than welcome to ride shotgun for a while. I don't expect you to fight if don't want to, but I wouldn't mind you watching Nuzleaf and Blaziken to get idea of what we do." Ralts looked up at May in confusion. May smiled down at her.

"We lead an interesting life. If you want to be a part of it, Nuzleaf and Blaziken are excellent teachers. But if you don't want to be a part of the fighting, I could always use a snuggle buddy." May cuddled with Ralts.

 _This could get interesting._ Blaziken said.

 _Or annoying._ Nuzleaf grumbled while May and Ralts broke out giggling again.

...

Brendan waited by the roadside to Rustboro anxiously. If Norman's latest intel was correct, Team Magma had come into the reserve after Team Aqua had bailed. Magma was apparently doing the exact same thing that Norman and Brendan were doing. They wanted to know what Aqua had dug up. The news only got worse from there. Norman had heard reports of a Magma outpost in the reserve. It's location was unknown, but as well as serving as a base of operations for Magma's survey team, there were rumors it was also being used as a training center for new recruits. Magma could have an army hidden somewhere in the reserve, and all Norman had was conjecture and speculations. Brendan had volunteered to investigate. When Norman had refused, Brendan went ahead anyways. Magma didn't know about his involvement in Petalburg's investigation. What's more, the last thing Magma would expect was a child to be looking for them. Brendan was the perfect candidate for a scout, regardless of what Norman's personal feelings were.

"Norman. I'm in the reserve." Brendan had his holocaster on audio only. The image of Petalburg's gym leader who was so heavily involved in the investigations could blow Brendan's cover.

"I know. I put a tail on you." Norman's voice came through the other end.

"Yeah, and then I lost him. Braviary is an excellent battler, but he makes for a poor escort, Norman." Brendan replied.

"Why are you doing this Brendan? Can't you just be satisfied collecting samples? Your father is already pissed off at me for giving you Tyranitar ahead of schedule. He'd try and kill me if he knew what you were doing right now. Hell, I'd kill you for what you're doing to me right now." Norman sighed.

"We have to stop them, Norman. You want to keep May safe? Guess what? So do I. So let's work together on this, okay?" Brendan was getting impatient.

"Brendan, don't even go there. You're too young to understand the consequences of your actions. You could die, Brendan. No reset button. No try again option. Dead. Gone. Not coming back." Norman warned.

"Norman, I play less video games than you do. Your reference is meaningless to me. How about this one? I could die crossing the street. Or I could check both ways first. I play it smart, Norman. That's why I'm asking for your help." Brendan countered.

"Good God, I should be recording this. Your father would either be proud and tell you to stop being a hero, or furious and tell you to stop being a hero." Norman's strained voice carried his signature eye rub tone.

"Norman, my dad doesn't need to know. He's worried about me, I get it. But I want to do something. I'm not trying to be a hero. I just want to stop these assholes."

"Watch your mouth, Brendan. Just because you stuck your nose into adult business doesn't give you leave to use that kind of language." Norman grumbled.

"Norman, I'm balls deep in this shit. I'm not pussing out, so pull it together and throw me a fucking bone." Brendan tested Norman's theory and found it lacking. Norman's laughter only confirmed it.

"Okay, but all you're doing is fingering a lead. I think we can make that look like an accident for your father's sake. I need you to locate and shadow a Magma member. You'll probably have to operate in the open, so discretion is advisable. You need a cover story in case they catch onto you." Norman finally relented.

"Got one. I'm looking to join Team Magma." Brendan said.

"Predictable. How would you know Team Magma is in the area?"

"My cousin is a new recruit, and he hinted that they're looking for new members." Brendan replied.

"What's your cousin's name?" Norman tested him.

"Avery Mansell. Recently went missing from Glavisdale. Was spotted in Rustboro sporting the uniform of Team Magma. Wanted for alleged theft of Cooper Derin's Torkoal, another resident of Glavisdale."

"Those reports were confidential, Brendan." Norman's voice had dipped low.

"And they'll stay confidential. I needed to do my homework." Brendan answered.

"What happens if your target is Avery Mansell?" Norman asked.

"Chances are a hundred to one. Anyways, I remember the photo. I know his face. I won't try to sell him the story of me being his cousin." Brendan answered calmly.

"For your's, mine, and your father's sake, I hope you're as smart as you think you are. Start looking Brendan. I want a report from you every half hour. Search status, location, weather, what color the grass is, I need to know it all. Every half hour. If you fail to report by one minute past that, I'm coming in there personally. And when I get there, you had better be dead. Otherwise I'll kill you, and let your father ground you for life." Norman swore.

"Wilco. Over and out." Brendan replied.

"Bullshit you play less video games than me. Military jargon…" Norman's grumpy voice clicked off. Brendan smiled. Norman was a pretty cool guy.

"Right. You hear that, Tyranitar? Norman's backing us on this one." Brendan turned to the giant lizard who had been standing over his shoulder. Tyranitar smirked, as if to say, _I told you so._

"Sorry, I don't know Norman like you do. You two have known each other for a long time. Were you guys close?" Brendan asked. Tyranitar grunted.

"Is that a yes or a no?" Brendan asked. Another grunt.

"Right… I've got a long way to go before I catch up with May. She can practically hear what her pokemon say." Tyranitar grunted again.

"Are you mocking me?" Brendan smiled at Tyranitar. She smirked back at him.

"That's a yes." A guttural chortal was Tyranitar's reply.

"Okay, here's the plan. I need you to stay in the pokeball. The goal here is stealth, and you draw a lot of attention." Brendan explained. Tyranitar harumped.

"I'll call you the instant I smell trouble, but we need to work together on this one, okay? I know you can handle a Magma punk. I need to prove that I can." Brendan said. Tyranitar eyed him curiously.

"Tyranitar… I need to earn respect. Norman's, my dad's, and your's. I know you care for me, but I want to show you that I can handle myself. My mom raised me to believe in self worth." Brendan said softly. Tyranitar sighed. Leaning down, Tyranitar rubbed her face on Brendan's. Her message was clear.

 _Take care of yourself._

"I will Tyranitar. You can count on me." Brendan said as he lifted her pokeball. A flash of white, and Tyranitar disappeared into the device.

"Thank you, Tyranitar." Brendan said to her pokeball. Placing it on his belt, Brendan headed down the main road. Keeping his eyes open for anything that might indicate Team Magma's involvement, Brendan searched for tire marks leading into the brush, discarded cigarettes in unlikely places, giant red letter M's, anything at all. All Brendan saw was normality. Brendan kept looking. Not far down the road, a group of trainers were having a pokemon battle. Brendan decided to head over to them. Many of the trainers in the reserve had dug deeply into the woodlands in search of pokemon. Perhaps one of them had information that Brendan could use.

As Brendan neared the battle grounds, he could see the contestants. It seemed to be a one sided event. A Wingull was desperately trying to avoid the seeds being sprayed at it by a Nuzleaf. The Nuzleaf was winning. From the looks of it, the Wingull was just fodder, but the Nuzleaf was well trained and confident. Taking a faceful of seeds, the Wingull had little other alternative but to crash into the road. The Nuzleaf lept into the air and did a fist pump. Brendan couldn't help but smile. The Nuzleaf reminded him of May's cocky imp. Maybe all Nuzleafs were naturally tasteless.

"Way to go, Nuzleaf!" A familiar voice cheered, blowing Brendan's original theory. Looking up at the gathered trainers, Brendan spied a Blaziken towering over the assorted humans. May stood right in front of him, with a strange blue and white something sitting on her shoulder. The opposing trainer did not accept defeat gracefully.

"Why don't you take your pokemon to a gym? Or are you afraid of a challenge?" An angry, wife beater clad boy wined at May.

"Son, if you knew what me and pokemon have been through, a gym would seem like a morning stroll. You challenged me, remember? Now pay up." May was ever so ladylike in her victory.

"Fifty dollars. Buy yourself a new shirt. Your's looks like shit." The rude trainer grumbled, handing May the money.

"Look who's talking." May said with a smile, drawing the crisp bill slowly past her nose.

"Mmmhh… I can smell the tears." May teased. Brendan cackled, drawing the group's attention to the new comer. May was hysterical in her gloating.

"Brendan?" May gasped.

"Hey, May. Long time no see. Still crushing the competition?" Brendan asked.

"Well, I don't like to brag. My reputation would drive the suckers away… Brendan, what are you doing here? I figured you'd be in Rustboro by now." May asked, confused.

"I figured the same about you. You've been here for a week. Find anything exciting?" Brendan asked. The remaining trainers were dispersing now that the fight was over.

"What, you mean you haven't noticed Ralts?" May indicated to the blue thing on her shoulder, which Brendan realized was alive.

"That's not a Ralts! The colors are wrong!" Brendan whipped out his pokedex. According to the dex though, it was a Ralts. What's more, it was an extremely rare Ralts.

"You're kidding me…" Brendan's jaw dropped at stat sheet the pokedex provided. The odds for one of these Ralts even being born was astronomically low.

"Told you she's a Ralts. So she's blue, what's the big deal? I prefer it over the green anyways." May tickled her Ralts with a smile. The squirming pokemon released a light giggle.

"May, come here and see the big deal." Brendan hadn't taken his amazed eyes off the pokedex. May walked over with an amused expression on her face.

"So what's the big deal?" May asked, looking over Brendan's shoulder. It was just a bunch of numbers and pie charts.

"May… Your Ralts is shiny…" Brendan said, his voice filled with disbelief.

"What the hell does that mean?" May asked, a funny look on her face.

"Alternately colored! An extremely rare gene! There could be hundreds of thousands of Ralts out there, and only one of them has a devil's chance of being shiny!" Brendan said with giddy excitement.

"So?" May asked, completely nonchalant. Brendan gaped at her.

"I'd value Ralts the same regardless of her color. She's sweet and great company. Her status as a shiny doesn't matter to me. She could be colored manure for all I care." May nuzzled her Ralts.

"You mean the ratio doesn't amaze you? May, that Ralts is worth money. Tons of money!" Brendan said in awe. May shot him a glance, reminding Brendan who he was talking to.

"Not that I'm suggesting you sell her. Far from it. But you have a gem in that Ralts. I'll bet your father has never even seen a shiny pokemon before." Brendan explained.

"They can't be that rare." May blew Brendan's mind with her over simplification.

"May… One in every eighty thousand. Of those born in the wild, only half will make it past infancy. Of that number, even less will mature much older than that. Compound it all with the fact that Ralts are rare as a species, and the odds of you finding a shiny Ralts are so hysterically low, that it would be a more fruitful endeavor to try and reverse gravity than to look for one. She fell into your lap, and you don't even realize what you've found." Brendan saw only numbers. May only saw Ralts.

"Well, she almost didn't come with us. She went off to live on her own, but had a run in with some Mightyenas." May explained to the gaping Brendan.

"I don't know how it all went down, but you know who stepped in. After that, Ralts decided to come with us." May finished the tale. Blaziken clapped May on the shoulder, and the diminutive Nuzleaf shrugged at waist level. Looking at May and her pokemon, it became easier for Brendan to understand. They were close as a group. May couldn't care less about finding a shiny Ralts, because in the end, Ralts was May's friend. And that was all May cared about.

"Okay…" Brendan said.

"I can understand… I just thought you would've been a little more excited." Brendan confided.

"I think we've had enough excitement for a little while." May looked up at Blaziken, a strange glisten to her eyes. Blaziken squeezed her shoulder gently. Brendan noticed.

"You just keep changing…" Brendan accidentally said what he'd been thinking.

"What's that suppose to mean?" May asked, a bemused expression upon her face.

"Nothing." Brendan lied. He really did miss the old May. The old May had been approachable. This new May just felt way out his league.

"Okay then, Brendan." May raised an eyebrow.

"So enough about me and my pokemon, what have you been up to?" May asked.

"Oh… you know, boring data collecting." Brendan mumbled.

"What kind of data?" May pressed.

"May, you don't have to pretend to be interested in my geek stuff. I don't want to bore you to death." Brendan sighed.

"Brendan, if I yawn, then I'm bored. I'm asking because I'm interested." May said.

"May, come on! You don't like the dweeb stuff! You don't have to be polite-" May interrupted Brendan with a greatly over exaggerated yawn.

"I'm sorry. I asked about your data collecting. But you started mumbling something about courtesy." May said with a coy smile.

"Good lord. It's like I'm talking to someone else." Brendan shook his head.

"Well, I'm-" A timer went off, interrupting and alerting Brendan to his report deadline. Whipping out his holocaster, Brendan hailed Norman.

"Yo, just checking in. Yeah, I'm in between Gulpin Gulch and the Red River. The grass is green, by the way. Yes, the sun is shining. Uh-huh. Uh-huh. Got it. I'll call you in half an hour." Brendan hung up.

"Who was that?" May asked.

"Oh… Just a business partner." Brendan kept it casual. He knew Norman didn't want May catching on to the danger that Team Magma and Team Aqua presented.

"And you say that I've changed? Jesus Christ, Brendan…" May shook her head. Blaziken chortled.

"I'm working with your father on a project of his. I swore I'd keep it a secret, May. I'm sorry if I seem distant, but this is something important." Brendan relented. To his surprise, both May and Blaziken exchanged a knowing glance.

"Alright, Brendan. Things have just gotten… complicated since we left Littleroot. Nothing is quite what it seems to be." May sighed.

"You have got that one right. Are you heading to Rustboro?" Brendan asked, trying to change the subject.

"Yeah, Blaziken just about cleaned out the first aid kit, so it's kind of a priority to resupply before another cataclysm strikes." May smiled at Brendan. Brendan smiled shyly back.

"Are you, um… Are you going to be in Rustboro for a little while?" Brendan asked hesitantly. He wasn't quite ready to ask the next question.

"I've got some time consuming things to do in Rustboro, so yeah, we'll probably be there for a while. You're coming with us, right? Like after you finish this little project my dad has you working on?" May asked the question for Brendan, no awkwardness implied.

"I'd-I'd love to, May. I just want to-" Brendan's relief was cut short. A red hooded figure had appeared down the road and was walking off into the woodlands.

"Bingo." Brendan put away his holocaster and made to follow the figure, passing May and her team without so much as a goodbye.

"Brendan?" May asked, startled. Brendan turned around, urgency was written all over his face.

"May, I'll catch up with you guys in Rustboro. I'm sorry, but I have to go now." Brendan's tone was dire. He turned back to where the figure had disappeared into the trees, and hurried after it.

"That was weird." May said after Brendan had stalked off into the woods.

"What do you think that was all about, Blaziken?" May asked. Blaziken's eyes narrowed.

 _He was awfully excited._ Ralts murmured. Blaziken was silent.

"Something is going on, and I don't like being in the dark." May said angrily. Blaziken nodded.

 _Something is going on, and Brendan had a dangerous look on his face. That hooded figure wasn't a friend._ Blaziken slipped past May and made for the woods, stealth and speed imbued his every footfall.

...

Brendan followed his mark. There was no mistaking that uniform. Brendan was on the tail of a member of Team Magma. The hooded figure paused not far off the road. Heading for a tree, the figure stopped and spread his legs. The sound of a zipper opening was followed by the splatter of urine off of wood. Brendan patiently waited for his mark to relieve himself. Once finished, the Magma grunt headed further into the woods. Brendan made to follow. The two of them continued to walk away from the main road. Brendan was careful to stay in whatever blind spots he could utilize, while his mark walked on, oblivious to the shadow he had developed. After walking two miles further from the road, the figure stopped. Checking over his shoulder, the figure suspiciously swept the perimeter for any unwanted eyes. Ducking suddenly behind a large rock, the figure disappeared. Brendan waited. Nothing. The minutes passed, and still nothing moved from behind that rock. Brendan was getting excited. Had he just found the secret base of Team Magma? Brendan conquered his urge to investigate. He needed to wait just a little longer. Still nothing.

Abandoning his hiding place, Brendan rushed to the rock. There must have been a door or some other entrance the hooded figure had disappeared into. Brendan cautiously circled the rock. Nothing.

"This is it. There must be a hidden door somewhere around here. I found it." Brendan's euphoria made his heart skip.

"Found what, exactly?" A sly voice asked from behind Brendan. Brendan jumped. A strong hand crushed Brendan's shoulder, spinning him around to face the man he had been following.

"I had you pegged the moment I zipped up my fly. I saw your stupid headband in the brush. Whoever taught you how to spy wasn't a very proficient teacher." A black knife appeared in the man's hand.

"Start talking. Or I start cutting things off." The man growled in a dangerous voice. Brendan shied away from the knife.

"My-my name's Adam Sten… I have a cousin… Avery-Avery Mansell… He's-He's a new recruit for Team Magma. He said-He said you guys were looking for more recruits. I wanted to volunteer…" Brendan stammered.

"Bullshit." The man glowered at Brendan.

"I'm not stupid, kid. I can tell that you're lying. You had a story all lined up. Who are you working with?" The knife pressed itself against Brendan's ear.

"Spent time in the military, son. MP division. I got accustomed to sussing out liars. Got a dishonorable discharge for some of my dealings with liars. Don't test my patience. Or you can go back to whoever sent you with half a face." The Magma grunt warned Brendan.

"I'm not working with anyone! Honest! I just wanted to join Team Magma! I heard about you guys in Rustboro! Avery told me! He's not my cousin, but he said he would drop my name in with you guys! I swear!" Brendan was terrified. The knife slid across his ear. The man scrutinized Brendan with a dour expression.

"You want to join Team Magma? What makes you think we want a little shit like you?" The man growled.

"I'm a trainer. I'm actually pretty good. I can help you guys." Brendan swallowed. The man laughed.

"A trainer, huh? You think your momma's pet Zigzagoon is gonna qualify you for the big leagues?" The man cackled. Brendan grabbed the hand that had been strangling him.

"My mom's dead, asshole. I am good. Good enough to join Magma, and rise above your petty ass." Brendan growled through gritted teeth. The man stopped laughing. He glared at Brendan. Brendan glared back.

"Hmph. Maybe. Or maybe you'll get a job washing my shorts. If you think you have what it takes, you're going to have to prove it." The man pocketed his knife and released Brendan.

"Your pokemon. All of them. Now." The man stretched out his hand. Brendan hesitated.

"Standard procedure. Prospective recruits turn over their pokemon to a commanding officer and await approval. If your pokemon match our criteria, they'll be returned to you after you complete training. Now, give me your damn pokemon, recruit!" The man shouted clandestinely. Brendan swallowed the lump in his throat. He was in deep now. Slowly unclipping his belt, Brendan handed his friends over to the man.

"Excellent. Get to Rustboro. There's a bar by name of the Baked Goldeen. Get there by nine o'clock tonight, look for a man in red shades. Ask him about Maxie's uncle. After that, you're in." The man said, stashing Brendan's belt.

"Okay, Adam Sten?" The man asked in a military fashion.

"What about my pokemon?" Brendan asked, his fear returning now that his friends had been stripped from him.

"Like I said, if they meet our criteria, you'll get them back. If not, we'll sell 'em. If one of our elites takes an interest in whatever shit you have, they can keep that pokemon for themselves." The man explained irritably.

"No…" Brendan said, locking up. Marshtomp was a water type. Team Magma loathed water types. And Tyranitar was powerful enough to pique the interest in the leadership of Team Magma. Brendan would never see them again.

"I changed my mind! Give them back!" Brendan made to grab the man. The man growled and hurled Brendan up against the rock with ease.

"Bad move. Now you know too much. That means I gotta shut you up. Permanently." The knife clicked open. Brendan struggled against the man.

"HELP!" Brendan shrieked.

"HELP!" The knife went up against Brendan's throat.

"I led you away from the road for a reason. I kinda figured it would come to this. Stop your squealing and die like a man." The Magma grunt grimaced.

"HELP!" Brendan called out in hysteria. He was going to die.

"Nobody's listening, kid. Nobody cares. Now, SHUT UP!" The Magma Grunt grabbed Brendan's cheeks and squeezed with bruising force. Brendan's mouth opened. Cold steel entered his mouth.

"Just like old times. I've always hated the tongues of liars." The man gritted his teeth in fury. Brendan choked. A thud sounded behind the man, and a billowing wave of heat engulfed Brendan and his would be murderer.

"What the-?!" The man was ripped off of Brendan before he could turn around. A red blur hurled the man into a tree. Brendan fell to his knees. His legs wouldn't hold him up. Brendan was gasping so hard he couldn't hear the high pitch sound he was projecting with every breath. Saliva dripped from his bleeding mouth, and tears streamed down Brendan's face.

"BRENDAN!" May fell on him, pulling Brendan close.

"It's okay. It's okay!" May sounded every bit as frantic as Brendan felt. Brendan clung to her in desperation. His gut heaved. Brendan keeled over and vomited. A painful scream startled both May and Brendan. Brendan struggled to look up. Blaziken had the Magma grunt in the air, both talons crushing the man's windpipe. The man's knife stuck out of Blaziken's shoulder. Blaziken didn't care. A terrifying hatred poured from Blaziken's eyes, cold and furious. The man's legs were shaking violently, but Blaziken was relentless.

"BLAZIKEN!" May screamed. Blaziken threw the man bodily to the ground. Ripping the knife from his shoulder, Blaziken snapped the blade like a toothpick. The Magma grunt crawled away desperately, his eyes filled with a look of fear so overwhelming that even Brendan felt a stab of pity for him. Tossing the blade's shrapnel aside, Blaziken stomped hard on the man's leg, right in the rear of the knee. A sickening pop, followed by an ear piercing scream deafened May and Brendan. Blaziken wasn't finished, not by a long shot. Flinging the man over, the enraged pokemon clicked his talons together menacingly. Neither May nor Brendan could move. They could only watch in horror as Blaziken fell upon the Magma grunt, ripping into the man's chest and abdomen with his talons. Blood and flesh and painful screams flew over Blaziken's shoulders.

"BLAZIKEN, STOP IT! STOP IT!" May screamed in heartbreaking terror. Blaziken ceased his mindless mutilation. Blaziken's body shook. They could hear his breathing, rapid and hard. May abandoned Brendan and ran over to hold her monstrous pokemon.

"Stop it, Blaziken-Please stop it…" May sobbed weakly. Blaziken looked up. Anger still smoldered in his eyes. The man made a sound. It wasn't a human noise. It was the sound of an animal, dying in agony. Blaziken raised his arms, talons spread and poised for another strike. His face clenched in fury.

"NO!" May grabbed his bloody claws, and pulled Blaziken roughly away from the man. Brendan couldn't believe it. Brendan didn't know why he was here. He barely recognised these people.

"I'm dead." Brendan said, cleary succumbing to shock.

"Yeah, I'm dead. Everything is dead." Brendan said with certainty. The Magma grunt continued to howl in that unhallowed sound. May ran over to Brendan. A bloody hand slapped Brendan's face.

"Brendan snap out of it! I need your help! SNAP OUT OF IT!" May slapped him again. Brendan came too.

"What the hell is going on?" Brendan pleaded May. May struck him again.

"Pull yourself together, Brendan! I need you to patch him up! I have to take care of Blaziken! BRENDAN! GET OFF YOUR ASS AND DO SOMETHING!" May screamed at him. Brendan threw May off of himself and rushed to the Magma grunt's side. The man stared straight up into the sky, not seeing anything.

"Come on, you idiot! Don't fucking die!" Brendan ransacked his backpack, searching for his medical kit. Brendan had forgotten that this man had tried to kill him. Brendan had forgotten how this man had made him fear for his own life. Brendan had only one thought in his head. Save him. Save the wounded man. Brendan heard May sobbing in the background. Whatever had happened to Blaziken had scared the living shit out of her.

"You're going to be fine." Brendan said feverishly to the man.

"You're going to make it. You just have some nasty scratches." Brendan pulled off the man's bloody rag of a shirt and immediately fought the urge to vomit again. Blaziken had done _that?_

Ribs were separated by deep tears in the tissue. Ragged sinew clung between that and the breastplate. Scratched bone bled from where talons had dug into the ribcage. It only got worse further down. There wasn't any skin left below the sternum. There was only tattered ribbons of muscle and slashed organs pressing through the gouged fat and meat. Brendan locked up. He didn't know what to do.

"May… My God, May get the hell over here…" Brendan couldn't save the man. There was no way Brendan could patch _that_ up. May rushed to his side.

"Oh my God-" May did vomit. She choked as another heave struck.

"May… I don't know what we can do…" Brendan said weakly. May gasped for air.

"We need to try, Brendan. We have to do something…" May wiped her mouth off. Grabbing the medical kit, May unwrapped massive cotton pads and pressed them into the wounds. Brendan followed her lead. The Magma grunt thrashed beneath them.

"Hold him steady!" May hollered. Brendan seized the man's arms and forced him to be still. May hurriedly completed the packing of the wounds. Grabbing disinfectant with rolls of gauze and bandages, May proceeded to dress the wounds. Brendan watched her in amazement. She was doing it. May could save this man. Brendan struggled to lift the man so May could encircle his abdomen with the dressings. It was slow, harrowing work, but May would see it to completion. Brendan was inspired by May's determination. Tightening the the last of the bandages, May fell back against the ground.

"That's all we can do. We need to get him out of the reserve." May breathed out in exhaustion. Brendan pulled out his holocaster.

"Norman! We need help! We need an ambulance three miles south of the Fitz intersection!" Brendan practically shouted the instant the line connected.

"Slow down, Brendan! I've got them on the line! Three miles south of the Fitz intersection? That's wilderness. Who are we transporting?" Norman urgently carried out Brendan's frantic command.

"Male, caucasian, early thirties. He's hurt bad, Norman." Brendan explained.

"What kind of injuries?" Norman asked.

"Norman… His stomach is gone. He doesn't have any skin between his pelvis and his ribcage. Most of the muscles are destroyed. We… We could see organs, Norman…" Brendan gasped in terror.

"Severe abdominal trauma. Exposed digestive tract. Deep lacerations. Likely internal bleeding." Norman explained to the other line. There was a pause, followed by a click.

"They're on their way, Brendan. I'm heading out there now. The Paramedics will get there first. I need to know what happened. You can tell me while I head out. Start talking."

"I-I found a lead. I followed him. He caught on and baited me out into the open. He bought my story about wanting to join Team Magma." Brendan started.

"What happened then?" Norman asked calmly. Brendan took a shaky breath.

"He took my pokemon. He told me that Magma filters what pokemon their trainers use. He made some comments that meant I'd never see them again. I tried taking them back, I told him I didn't want to join Team Magma." Brendan froze. Now he could remember. He had almost died. Brendan had almost been murdered.

"Brendan?" Norman's worried voice called Brendan back to his report.

"He threw me up against a rock. He pulled out a knife." Norman took a sharp intake of breath.

"He stuck it in my mouth. He was going to cut my tongue out, and then kill me." Brendan felt weak and violated. He had been helpless, at the mercy of a stranger who knew no mercy.

"I was so scared… I was going to die..." Brendan felt the hysteria rising. May grabbed him, and focused his perception on something other than the fear.

"I called for help, knowing no one would come. Then Blaziken dropped out of nowhere-"

"Who?" Norman's startled voice had gone livid. Brendan swallowed.

"Around the same time I gave you my first report, I ran into May and Blaziken. I didn't tell them anything. When I spotted the lead, I left them. Blaziken must've followed me, and May followed him."

"GODDAMNIT, BRENDAN!" Norman roared on the other end, causing Brendan to fumble the holocaster. May grabbed it out of his hands. May glared at the device.

"Hey, dad. It's me." May sounded pissed.

"What the hell are you doing May?! I told you to stay out of this!" Norman shouted at his daughter.

"You're going home! I'm burning your fucking license! Blaziken is going into a fucking cage! No more training! EVER!" Norman had lost it. He wasn't the only one.

"FUCK YOU, DAD! FUCK YOU! YOU FUCKING GAVE MY BEST FRIEND A FUCKING MISSION THAT ALMOST GOT HIM KILLED! FUCK YOU!" May screamed back at her father.

"IF BLAZIKEN HADN'T FOLLOWED BRENDAN, HE WOULD BE DEAD RIGHT NOW! GO TELL THAT TO THE PROFESSOR! GO FUCKING TELL HIM THAT, YOU PUSSY!" May was seconds away from breaking Brendan's holocaster.

"You almost killed Brendan, dad. You almost killed my friend. You're the one who belongs in a cage. You don't have any right to tell me that I'm irresponsible. I never intentionally put Blaziken in danger. What the hell were you doing with my friend?" May's voice shook with rage.

"Goddamnit, May…" Norman's watery voice did little to end May's anger. Norman sniffed.

"We'll talk when I get there. It looks like I owe you an explanation." The line went dead. Norman had hung up.

"Fuck him." May glared at the holocaster. Brendan looked at her in jaw dropping awe. May had balls. She had stood up to Norman, and put Norman squarely in a corner. May tossed the holocaster over to Brendan. The sound of sirens had just begun to reach them. May turned about and looked for Blaziken.

"Blaziken." May's voice was a monotone. The red bird stepped out of the woods. Cold rage still burned in his eyes.

"Come here." May ordered. Blaziken walked over to her. May stared down Blaziken in steely resolve. May raised a hand. She slapped Blaziken hard enough to stagger the mighty avian.

"Don't. Ever. Do. That. Again." May breathed through clenched teeth. Blaziken straightened. He looked down on May in grief. The anger in Blaziken had died.

"You could have killed him. You were going to. If you ever kill someone, Blaziken-" May stopped. The look of fear on her pokemon's face broke her heart. But May had to continue.

"If you ever kill, Blaziken, we're through. I can't love a murderer. I won't have a killer call me friend." May said it in a cold voice. Blaziken stepped back. His expression was so horrified that Brendan thought May had shot him with a gun. Blaziken looked lost. Blaziken looked hurt. Blaziken looked guilty.

"Blaziken…" May's voice had changed again. She was worried. May was worried she might have gone to far. Blaziken shook his head, and turned to run.

"NO YOU DON'T!" May grabbed him.

"Don't leave me! Don't you dare leave me! I love you Blaziken! I love you too much to let you go…" May let loose the ugly truth. Even if Blaziken became a murderer, May couldn't let him go.

"I'm sorry… You scared me so much…" May sobbed into Blaziken's back.

"You saved Brendan… I'm sorry… you scared me…" May cried. Blaziken crumpled. He shook his head and tightened his jaw. Blaziken's eyes watered profusely. He fell to the ground as if someone had cut the strings of a puppet. May sobbed as she rolled Blaziken over and cradled his head.

"It's okay… We'll be okay…" May cried, stroking Blaziken's beak. Brendan was crying too. This was the worst day of his life. Nothing had gone right. Everyone had gotten hurt. And Brendan was responsible.

"It's my fault… I'm to blame." Brendan murmured. May's tear streaked face looked up at him in confusion.

"I insisted- No, I refused to listen to Norman. I put him into a situation where he had no choice but to help me. I'm responsible for all of this…" The paramedics had arrived. May and Brendan were surrounded. Four men lifted the wounded Team Magma grunt onto a stretcher, and coordinated their return to the main road with extreme caution. Blaziken's shoulder was being treated, and a medic removed the bandages on his forearm. Both May and Brendan were numb to the probing and deaf to the questions. Blankets were thrown over them, and they were led to a clearing to sit down for an examination. Kind voices spoke to them. May and Brendan said nothing. They just stared at each other through their tears. Finally, May could stand it no longer. Pulling away from the paramedics, May fell into Brendan's arms. The two of them held one another and wept together. Blaziken watched from a distance. Jordan was dying on the inside.

 _May deserves better than me. I am a killer. I'm a monster. Now she knows. It's time that I move on. I'm not human. I never was. I'll never be human again. And May can't pretend that I am anymore. It has to stop… It has to end._

Chapter 29: Friends Heal All Wounds

Norman approached Brendan. The poor kid had barely spoken to the paramedics. The handful of scrapes they had found had been treated with the same dedication as the gut wound on the Magma Grunt.

"I'm sorry, Brendan. I shouldn't have let you do that. I almost got you killed." Norman's voice was hollow. He didn't ask for forgiveness. Norman only wanted Brendan to know that he cared.

"No, Norman. I'm sorry. I fucked it all up. I put you in a position that I had no right to put you in. I exposed May to this. This is my fault. I won't hear it any other way." Brendan said in a frail voice.

"We both screwed up, Brendan. But I'm the adult. I should have known better. I could've stopped you. You should never even have been a part of this. Once again, my shitty parenting comes back to bite me in the ass." Norman let his breath out through his nostrils.

"I pushed you, Norman. Not the other way around. And I learned the hard way. It's my fault. Stop trying to blame yourself." Brendan told Norman in the strongest voice he could manage.

"Fine, Brendan. But I'm equally responsible. I'm afraid this is going to cost me the friendship I have with your old man. I have to learn the hard way too." Norman sniffed.

"Even if my dad doesn't consider you a friend anymore, you'll always be my friend, Norman." Brendan said softly.

"Thank you, Brendan. It's more than I deserve." Norman sighed.

"Now for the hard part. Where's May?" Norman asked. Brendan looked up.

"She and Blaziken are over where it all went down. Norman… She's different…" Brendan said, a little frightened.

"I know, Brendan. She's whole lot more mature than I give her credit for. When my own teenage daughter has to straighten me out, you know that something is going on. Stay safe, Brendan. Let me deal with your father. If it comes down to it, I want you to know that you were the closest thing to a son I ever had. Thank you, Brendan. You made me proud today." Norman left Brendan in the back of an emergency vehicle. Heading down towards the place where all hell had broken loose, Norman fought the dread that welled within him. Confronting May was a contest he couldn't win. Leaving her in ignorance had been more dangerous than keeping May informed. But that was only half of what troubled Norman. Blaziken was involved in this too. Blaziken had mutilated that man. Norman wouldn't have believed it, but those wounds didn't lie; Blaziken had a darker side to him. Norman had thought about it, thought about what he knew of Blaziken. Contemplated the "ifs" and the "thens." Norman knew that Blaziken had a terrible past. Norman had long suspected the weary pokemon had lost the single dearest thing to him. It was possible Blaziken suffered from PTSD. Seeing Brendan in trouble could have awakened that moment when Blaziken had lost everything. And Blaziken did everything in his power to keep from losing something dear to him again.

It raised some interesting questions. It could also answer a couple. If Blaziken had responded to violence with psychotic retribution, it was likely his loss had stemmed from violence. He had not only saved Brendan, but rather than straight out killing the Magma grunt, Blaziken had gone to great lengths to torture him. Blaziken was unbelievably human in this aspect. He had sought to punish the cruel. He had protected the innocent weak. Blaziken had practiced justice, albeit a warped and archaic form of justice. His horrible past had allowed Blaziken to pursue justice in all of it's heartless procedure without hesitation.

In a way, Norman respected Blaziken's commitment. In a way, Norman feared that same commitment. Blaziken didn't use due process. Blaziken didn't follow a code. Blaziken was enforcer, judge, jury, and executioner. Blaziken obeyed the law of the jungle, and brought down his law upon those whom had no understanding of it.

"The question of vigilantism. Never thought it would ever be applied to a pokemon…" Norman murmured to himself. Norman came to place where it had all happened. May was there, putting Blaziken to sleep by running a finger down his beak. May held one of Blaziken's talons within her hand. The look on May's face was careworn. Norman choked up. May was a far better trainer than Norman. She treated her pokemon with love, even when they exposed their monsters.

"May." Norman said softly. May looked up at him, and reproach filled her eyes.

"Dad." May said calmly. Norman buried his face. His daughter was an adult. It had happened over night. May had been a naive, dopey, go-lucky, giddy, fun loving little girl only two weeks ago. Now she spoke to her father as an equal. Now May demanded the same respect an adult expected. Norman had turned away, and when he turned back, his daughter was gone. In May's place was a confident, strong, caring, intelligent, and tested young women.

"I don't even know how to talk to you." Norman shook his head in loss.

"Easy. Talk. Don't hold anything back." May told Norman in an irritated voice.

"You're different. I know you're May, but you're not the May I remember. It's like you grew up while I slept. I miss my May, but I'm proud of you. You confuse me terribly, May." Norman said.

"And you're still my obtuse and overthinking father. Is there anything else you wanted to tell me?" May's tone never shifted. Norman couldn't believe it. This discussion was taking place on May's terms. Norman had no say in this. May could steer him into whatever topic she wanted.

"First, let's discuss Blaziken. I'll tell you everything, but I want to know what you know. You've been traveling with Blaziken for two weeks now. I know that you two are close. You must have figured out some of his story." Norman would meet May on her terms if she would satisfy his.

"What do you want to know?" May asked coldly.

"What makes him tick. What he does, why you think he does it, how he interacts with other pokemon. How he interacts with humans. I need to know it all, May." Norman said.

"Blaziken is human, dad. That should answer all of your questions." May told her father in a monotone.

"May, come on. I need more than that." Norman said. May paused, then took a deep breath.

"Blaziken lost someone. I know that they were murdered. Blaziken blames himself for that loss, and I don't know why. I can't heal that wound, he won't let me. He trusts me because I remind him of the person he lost. He's afraid of losing the people he cares about, and he would rather die than suffer that pain again. Blaziken will try and protect me from anything, but it could mean his death. And Blaziken doesn't want to put me through the same pain he's in. Blaziken thinks he's going to die, maybe he even wants too, but he can't do it so long as I live. That scares Blaziken senseless. He can't just leave me behind now. He's trapped." May explained calmly. Norman looked at her in awe. May had put the puzzle of Blaziken together, and Blaziken had no conventional way of telling May his story. It was an unreal effort on their part, to bridge the communications gap that existed between man and mon.

"Any idea what tonight was about?" Norman pressed. May faltered.

"I've never seen him like that. I've never seen him that angry. Not when he fought the Swellow. Not when Seedot antagonized him. Not when I almost killed him in the river. It wasn't Blaziken that did that. It couldn't have been him." May spoke, and her voice trembled.

"He was furious. He knew what he was doing, and he wanted to do it. Blaziken was going to kill that man. And he wasn't going to regret it." May shuddered. Norman felt a chill himself. May's account was nothing short of damning.

"What stopped him?" Norman asked.

"I did. Blaziken would regret exposing me to that monster. To protect me from what he's capable of, Blaziken stopped." May said. Norman shook his head.

"I have my own theory as to how Blaziken could do that, and your assessment reinforces it. Blaziken will fight anything to protect the people he loves. But he'll kill anything that threatens to do to others what was done to him. Blaziken is trying to protect others from his pain. He's willing to sacrifice himself to do it. Not just kill himself. To become a monster. May, you have him in a vice. He can't kill himself because of you, and he can't become a monster because of you. I had no idea his need for you ran this deep, but it's not healthy. It's not right. May, you're as essential to his survival as air, food, and water. I can't pull you two apart now, and I want to in the worst way." Norman shook his head in defeat.

"Good. Because if you tried to take Blaziken away from me, I'd never speak with you again." May's threat was backed by cold hearted conviction. Norman took a shuddering breath.

"What does he do for you, May? Why would you abandon your own father for him?" Norman asked through his tears. May didn't sway in sight of his pain.

"You never asked why I grew up so fast. You never asked why I'm so confident. You never asked why I traded in the naivety for misery, and the giddiness for contentment. It's because of Blaziken. I love him, dad." May spoke calmly about the things Norman had yet to ponder. If Norman only knew what May hinting at, Norman might have killed Blaziken. The thought that his daughter was sexually active with a pokemon would never cross Norman's mind.

"May… I won't get in the way of you and Blaziken. But please, remember that I'm your father. I will always love you. Even if you don't speak to me." Norman replied.

"I know dad. You know that I love you too. Not talking to you would be as much a punishment to me as it would be to you." May finally relented.

"Come here, May." Norman spread his arms. May ran into Norman's embrace. When their love for each other had been reaffirmed, Norman took May's shoulders.

"Now," Norman spoke with gravity, and looked his daughter in the eyes.

"Now, I'll tell you everything that I've been keeping from you."

...

Norman looked down on the trees below him. Somewhere down there, May and Blaziken were sleeping side by side. May had refused all offers of transport out of the reserve. May had defended her independence with a grim pride. Brendan was being shipped to Rustboro for medical treatment. Norman felt horrible for the boy. Brendan had been as good as raped. Though Brendan had escaped death by the grace, or ferocity, of Blaziken, the scars of helplessness had marked Brendan deep. From up in the cold sky, Norman could see the lights of both Rustboro and Petalburg on either side of him. His mount turned towards Petalburg, and began a steady descent.

"No, Braviary. Let's go home tonight." Norman patted his winged friend's neck. Braviary veered southeast, heading for the hills that hid the faint lights of Littleroot.

"It's been a rough night, my friend. The worst is yet to come." Norman leaned up against Braviary's flexing shoulders. Braviary tightened under Norman's body.

"Will... For the love of God, Will… Please forgive me…" Norman murmured into Braviary's feathers.

" _This is why I didn't want you to know. You are not going to look for these people, May." Norman growled at his daughter._

" _No, I'm not going to go looking for them. I'm going to anticipate them. And if either Aqua or Magma cross my path, then I'm going to make an example of them." May glared up at her father._

" _Goddamnit, May! This is not what I wanted! They will kill you, May! They will kill Blaziken, and all of your pokemon! They will hunt down your mother and I, and kill us. These people don't conform to any code. They don't have morals or scruples! They will find you, and kill you while you sleep. Do not pick a fight with either Team Magma or Team Aqua. Don't just do it for me. Do it for yourself. Do it for Brendan. Do it for Blaziken. Unless you want us all to die." Norman warned May._

" _They can't be that strong." May said, her voice iron._

" _They don't need to be strong, May. They just don't have to be human." Norman said in anger._

" _So they deserve to die? Should I just let Blaziken kill them?" May asked, her own anger fueling her conviction._

" _Don't talk like that, May. You will regret saying that in the morning when the rage dies down." Norman warned._

" _Dad, they tried to kill Brendan. They killed innocent people in Glavisdale. They needlessly slaughtered pokemon in the reserve. Someone has to do something." May said accusingly._

" _We are doing something, May. But they have a head start, and we're struggling to catch up. Don't do anything stupid, or you would be lucky to be feeling what Brendan's feeling right now." Norman explained. May relented._

" _Fine. Now what else do I need to know?"_

" _You need to take care of Blaziken. You already know this, but now we know more. May, Blaziken is dangerous. Extremely dangerous. I know he won't hurt you, but you have to keep an eye on him from now on. If you find yourself in a situation where Blaziken could have a relapse, then get him the hell out of there. Blaziken can kill, May. It doesn't matter if it's Aqua, Magma, or something else, you will regret letting Blaziken kill someone. I would regret Blaziken killing someone, because Blaziken would never be the same after that. It will destroy him, May. Blaziken may have the capability, but he doesn't have the heart. Do not let him destroy himself." Norman pleaded with his daughter. Norman was afraid May's anger would allow her to do something unspeakable, but the threat of losing Blaziken to travesty broke May's fury at long last._

" _I know dad… I knew that when I saw him tear into that man. I knew when I struck him… Blaziken might have a monster in him, but that monster could consume him. I won't let it… I won't let it destroy him…" May's anger had been replaced by fear and exhaustion. Norman held his daughter close. His May was still in there, the needy child that sought comfort from her parents could still visit Norman._

" _I know you can do it, May. But this is a burden that even I would refuse. Blaziken is special in a great many ways, but the risk might not be worth it. I've watched you May, I've seen you with your pokemon. You interact with them like no one else I've ever met. You are the only person I know who could pull this off. You make me proud, May. You scare the daylights out of me as well." Norman chuckled weakly. May blushed at his praise. But the topic had prompted May to ask the question she had been wanting to ask since she had first discovered her intimacy with Blaziken._

" _Dad? Do you love your pokemon?" May asked, hesitantly._

" _Of course I do. Why do you ask?" Norman looked at his daughter curiously._

" _Could you... Could you love a pokemon in the same way that you love mom?" May asked._

" _What are you saying, May?" Norman asked, worried and confused._

" _Well… You and mom made me… Could something be made like that, if a human and a pokemon loved each other?" May asked, ever so cautiously._

" _No. No, that could never happen. I don't care what the pokemon is, a human and pokemon could never love each other like that. May, where do you come up with this stuff? Don't tell me…" Norman groaned. May tensed._

" _Somebody told you about sex, didn't they?" Norman asked, dreading the answer._

" _Yes." May decided to play along, she had avoided detection by a scant whim of her father._

" _Ho boy. Your mother should tell you this stuff. I told her to talk to you about sex, but she insisted that I do it." Norman shook his head._

" _Listen, May… When two people like each other, and I mean really, really like each other…" Norman stopped. He couldn't do it._

" _Yes?" May asked impatiently. Norman went red._

" _May, I can't. I just can't talk to you about sex. It's uncomfortable. When you're older, maybe then I can manage it. Until that time, do not indulge in experimentation. Ever. You are too young to be having sex, and bad things can happen if you don't know what you're doing." Norman shuddered._

" _Was I a bad thing?" May asked innocently. Norman laughed._

" _You were an oops. But you were the best oops your mother and I could've ever have had." Norman kissed May's head._

" _What's an oops?" May asked, worried._

" _We didn't plan to have a child, May. But your mom and I were young and dumb and we experimented. You were the result." Norman couldn't stop laughing. May's face was priceless._

" _I was an oops? As in 'oops?' " May asked, scandalized._

" _Most people are. I was, your mother was, I know that Brendan was, no matter what Will says happened that night…" Norman keeled over laughing._

" _He was so in over his head. Trish had him wrapped around her finger, and he didn't even know it! Oh, she was so out of his league, and then he got her pregnant on the first go! It was incredible! I'd never been so proud of a geek before! Or envious..." Norman couldn't breath for laughter. May started laughing with him. She may not have fully understood what Norman was talking about, but Norman's reaction was infectious. Blaziken let loose a startled cry, ending the mirth. May and Norman rushed over to the sleeping pokemon, expecting the worst. Blaziken was awake, and gaping in terror at the night sky. Norman moved to console Blaziken, but May was faster._

" _Shh… Shh… It's me, Blaziken. Go back to sleep. I'll watch over you." May stroked Blaziken's face. Blaziken took May's hand and looked at her apologetically._

" _I'm here for you, Blaziken. I wouldn't want it any other way. Go back to sleep." May squeezed his talon. Norman stood back and watched May work. Blaziken was an impressive specimen, but May rivalled him in the astounding category._

" _You were both made for eachother." Norman murmured once May had put Blaziken back to sleep. May said nothing. She bent down and kissed Blaziken's brow._

" _So he still has night terrors?" Norman asked. May nodded._

" _I don't know if I can ever stop those. Even if I leave him alone for a minute while he sleeps, Blaziken goes to that dark place. I don't know what he sees, or what's done to him there, but Blaziken always comes back like he's seen ghosts." May said sadly. Norman felt his neck hairs prickle._

" _He might, May. Blaziken's night terrors might very well be about the person he lost. Maybe seeing you when he wakes up makes him think they're still alive." Norman grabbed his shoulder. The puncture wounds from Blaziken's talon had almost healed, but the pain still lingered._

" _I know it wasn't as easy for me to pull him out of that dark place…" Norman whispered. May shook her head._

" _I wonder who she was…" May ran a finger under Blaziken's eye._

" _Someone who was as important to Blaziken as you are to him now. Beyond that, I don't think we'll ever know." Norman said sadly._

" _I would've liked to have met her. She must have been someone very special to have made Blaziken the way he is." May was crying. Norman felt touched by his daughter's compassion._

" _I would have liked to have known her too, May. She could've shown me a thing or two about training, that's for damn sure." Norman agreed._

" _I don't think she was a trainer, dad. I think she was something more. Something much, much more to Blaziken than a trainer." May whispered._

" _You would know, May. You're the only one who could." Norman whispered back to his daughter._

Norman saw the lights of Littleroot in the distance. Braviary was making excellent time. This didn't bode well for Norman. The last thing Norman wanted to do was face Will. Norman tried to think of other things, tried to think of the investigation. Petalburg's Chief of Police and the Secretary of Public Safety had agreed to declare their captured Magma member as a John Doe. The public would not be informed of this arrest. For now, it was too dangerous to present a trial to the public. The Magma grunt would be cared for in Petalburg's Lady of Mercy Hospital. He would be denied visitors, and only screened and carefully selected staff would be permitted anywhere near him. After, and if, the Magma grunt recovered, it would be straight to solitary and interrogation. Until both a judge and jury could be procured free of the influence of Team Magma, the prisoner would await trial indefinitely. This action flew in the face of the laws, but desperate times called for desperate measures. Norman and his associates had technically smuggled the Magma grunt out of Rustboro's jurisdiction. The reasoning was simple: Team Magma had a strong foothold in Rustboro, and Norman, despite his hypocrisy, wasn't about to lose the only lead he had to corrupt politicians.

Then there was the matter of Blaziken. Normally, when a pokemon attacked a human the way Blaziken had attacked the Magma member, an inquiry would be held. Blaziken and May would have faced charges of attempted manslaughter. May would lose her training license and likely end up in a detention facility for a year or two if convicted. Regardless of May's sentence, Blaziken would be put down. It was a scenario Norman had faced once before on behalf of Trish and Tyranitar. The legal proceedings demanded Tyranitar's death over the crippling of a man who had attempted to mug Will. Fortunately, Trish was able to find grounds for self defence, given that Tyranitar had been shot before she attacked the man. Even though, the courts and the public both viewed a pokemon's life as inconsequential in comparison to a human's life. Against all odds, Trish won, saving Tyranitar. Will's mugger had ended up in prison, convicted with the charges of attempted murder and armed robbery with an illegally obtained firearm. Despite the court's ruling, however, the public still wanted Tyranitar put down. The media blew the entire affair out of proportion, almost resulting in a successful appeal for a mistrial when a journalist printed false documents in an attempt to keep the story fresh.

Trish had sued the pants off of the journalist's firm, resulting in a reprint, an apology, the termination of the journalist's employment, and most importantly, the support of the public for Tyranitar and Trish, the victims of libel. The entire ordeal had taken months to blow over, and sadly, the happy ending was broken by Trish's diagnosis with Type Two Breast Cancer. A year later, the diagnosis changed to Type Three. Five months after that, Trish was buried outside of her hometown of Mauville. Norman had been made the new Petalburg Gym Leader in Trish's stead, and life moved ever on.

Due to the sensitive nature of Blaziken's attack on a member of Team Magma, and the resulting capture, the DA not only pardoned Blaziken, but classified all documents pertaining to the event as Top Secret. Blaziken and May would never stand trial, sparing them from the agony that had been Trish's final years. To top it off, Norman had spoken to the paramedics about Blaziken's physical condition. The paramedics had taken care of the knife wound in Blaziken's shoulder, but given the depth and angle of penetration, Blaziken shouldn't have been able to use his arm. Unbelievably, not a tendon had been severed, and the muscle had parted along the grain, limiting the damage caused by the knife. But the miracles kept on coming. The paramedics had removed the bandages that had covered Blaziken's forearm and discovered a gruesome wound. Blaziken's forearm had been brutally mauled, and recently, suggested by the tooth that been extracted from the tissue of the wound. But the time of injury was impossible to discern. It could've been this morning, or a week ago. The wound was alternately in an advanced cellular regeneration in some areas, and almost fresh in others. Such bizarre healing patterns suggested rapid regeneration, but that was not an ability granted to Blazikens. What's more, the paramedics had only looked confused when Norman inquired as to the state of Blaziken's hip. Less than a week had passed since Norman witnessed Blaziken stroll into May's holocaster with a mile long gash stitched shut on his hip, waist, and down his thigh. The gap in between separated flesh had suggested that not only was the wound long, but also very deep. That kind of wound took months to heal, and even then, it would leave a painful scar. But Blaziken didn't carry a mark of it.

Blaziken had only given Norman even more reason to be suspicious of the pokemon's origins. Blaziken's combat skills were artistically exquisite, even by human standards. The pokemon demonstrated an empathy that rivalled that of a saint's. Blaziken understood human justice, even if it was on a simplified scale. And now it was apparent that Blaziken's biology was as abnormal as his brain. Blazikens as a species could not heal as fast as May's Blaziken could. No where near. Blaziken's fight with the river should have ended the pokemon's battling career, but now it was impossible to tell that Blaziken had even come that close to death. Every time that Norman learned something new about Blaziken, a sea of questions rose to replace the uncertainty.

Braviary was touching down in Norman's yard. Norman shook his head, trying to focus himself on the task at hand. Dismounting from Braviary, Norman stroked the avian's neck. Giving Braviary a firm pat, Norman turned and walked past his lightless house. Grace must have been sleeping. Norman wouldn't wake her. When it came to dealing with Will, Norman prefered one on one. Crossing the street, Norman made his way towards the far end of Littleroot, where Will's house sat in the shadow of the lab. Pausing before he knocked on the door to Will's abode, Norman steeled himself. It took no more than the second rap before the door was yanked opened.

"Norman. Brendan called me." Will said in a hollow voice. Norman sighed.

"I'm sorry, Will. I… I understand…" Norman stood upon the porch, drowning in guilt and misery.

"What happened, Norman?" Will asked in that hopeless voice.

"I fucked up, Will. I almost got Brendan killed…" Norman couldn't look Will in the eyes. Will stared past Norman, not really seeing him or comprehending.

"My son…" Will murmured. Norman waited for the accusations, for the shouting, for the terrible oaths. Norman waited for Will to punish him for what Norman had done.

"My son… My son is alive. Thank God…" Will grabbed Norman in a tight embrace. Norman froze. This was not what he was expecting.

"Thank God, Brendan's alive…" Will sobbed into Norman's shoulder. Norman finally overcame his shock. Taking Will in a brotherly embrace, Norman held his friend.

"I fucked up, Will. Blame me. It's my fault." Norman choked.

"Shut up, Norman. I know that Brendan can be a manipulative little bastard. You aren't the first fool Brendan cornered." Will broke the embrace.

"I take it back. All of it. Blaziken's a goddamn hero. You did know what you were doing, Norman. I'm sorry that I doubted you." Will told his friend.

"Will… I screwed up..." Norman couldn't accept this. Norman needed to be punished.

"Yeah, so did I. I fucked up big time when I let Brendan get involved. We are all to blame for this. Thank God that no one got hurt." Will said, guilt in his own voice.

"Someone got hurt, Will. Someone got hurt bad." Norman said in an empty voice.

"Yeah. I wish Blaziken had hurt him some more." Will spat. Norman was shocked. This was William Birch. This man was a pacifist. A humanitarian.

"Will, you can't-" Norman started. Will interrupted him.

"The hell I can, Norman! I have half a mind to get down to Lady of Mercy's and perform an autopsy. Not necessarily on a lifeless corpse either." Will's teeth clenched.

"What happened to you?" Norman looked at Will in horror. Will had meant every word.

"Some… Piece of shit tried to kill my child… What do you think happened, Norman?" Will could hardly speak for the rage burning within him.

"Will! This is a human life! You can't mean that!" Norman looked at Will in disbelief.

"Oh yeah, Norman? What if it had been May? What would you do to the scum who tried to kill her?" Will shot back at Norman. Norman lock up. The answer was right there, on the tip of his tongue.

 _I'd kill them._

"Will… I…" Norman couldn't lie. But Norman couldn't speak the truth either.

"You see? We're nothing without our families. Nothing. Don't deny it, Norman. You've thought about it. Every parent does. We all know what we would do to those who would take our families away from us. It's called fear. It's called justice." Will spoke calmly, staring Norman down in the eyes.

"It's called cold blooded murder." Norman replied. Still, Will had a point.

"Whatever it is, it's what we do to those who take our dearest from us. If he had killed Brendan, Norman… I wouldn't be a man anymore. I wouldn't be a man again until I killed the one who killed my son." Will spoke with vehemence.

"I know, Will… I wouldn't be any different…" Norman said in shaky voice.

"I'm glad that Brendan's alive. I'm glad Blaziken saved him. I'm glad Blaziken eviscerated the son of bitch who tried to kill Brendan. I'm pissed that Brendan did what he did. I'm disappointed that you couldn't stop him and even came to encourage Brendan. I hate myself for letting Brendan get involved. But mostly, I loathe that sack of shit who put a knife to my child's throat. We're all to blame, but that… that fucker gets to shoulder the majority of it. If people- No, if monsters like that didn't exist, then we wouldn't have to fear for our kids. Blaziken should've killed him. Blaziken could've made the world a better place." Will spat.

"Coming from the man who hates a Tyranitar for violently protecting him? That's rich." Norman growled.

"My mugger could've been reasoned with. He didn't want to resort to violence. Team Magma's first recourse is violence. For animals like that, I'll make an exception." Will said angrily. Norman shook his head.

"Then what are we, Will? We can't be victims. If we do the same things to Magma that they do to us, doesn't that make us monsters?" Norman asked.

"If you ever lose your family to violence, and by God I hope that never happens, then come tell me if you care anymore." Will breathed heavily. Norman sighed. He couldn't win. No matter what it was you believed, everybody had a threshold. Norman and Will shared a border at family. If that line was crossed, God only knew what would become of the two men.

"You're right, Will. You're absolutely right. Even if it's wrong, it's the right thing to do. It's the only thing to do." Norman clenched his jaw.

"I could use a stiff drink? You?" Norman asked Will. Will stepped aside and beckoned Norman into his house.

"Come pick your poison." Will said. Norman entered Will's house. It wasn't until later when a slightly tipsy Norman crawled into bed with Grace, that Norman contemplated what had been discussed between himself and Will, and how it applied to Blaziken. Norman finally realized the single greatest miracle of Blaziken.

"He did lose everything… How is he still alive?" Norman shuddered and buried his face into his pillow.

...

 _Chrissie…_ Jordan was waking. He didn't want to open his eyes yet.

 _Chrissie, please… Talk to me…_

Silence. Chrissie was gone. Jordan's chest twisted in pain.

 _Why? Why won't you talk to me Chrissie?_ Jordan began to curl up. May's body prevented him from entering the fetal position.

 _May… I drove her away, May! I lost her! I… I can't…_ Jordan need to die. He had to find Chrissie and tell her he was sorry. After that, nothing else mattered. If there was a hell, Jordan wouldn't fight it. Jordan had given up. Nothing mattered anymore.

 _I lost her, May… I've lost you… There isn't anything to live for… There never was…_

" _Jordi?"_ Jordan froze. He didn't dare believe it.

" _Talk to me, big brother."_ Chrissie's voice called past Jordan's pain. Jordan remembered his sister.

 _What have I done, Chrissie? What have I done?_ Jordan begged for punishment.

" _You fought, Jordi. You fought and you lost."_ Chrissie said.

 _I know… I can feel it… It's back, and this time I can't forget it…_ Jordan clutched his sternum. Below the sorrow, beneath the fear, under the love, there was something else. Something horrible and ugly. A monstrous wrath smoldered in Jordan's core.

 _How do I stop it?_ Jordan asked, fear infused his voice.

" _You don't. It's part of you, Jordi. You have to live with that. You can rationalize it, but you will never justify it. You can never make it right."_ Chrissie said sadly.

 _I'll never do it again! I swear to you, sister… I'll never become that thing again…_ Jordan wept.

" _Don't lie, Jordi. You will become that thing again. You will become something even worse. I can feel it, burning inside of you. It hasn't even surfaced yet. Something inside of you wants the world to burn. And it's strong, Jordi. Stronger than you."_ Chrissie's voice filled Jordan with dread. She was right. Jordan couldn't stop it. But something had to stop it, Jordan wouldn't live another day if it couldn't be stopped.

" _May. May can stop it. May can control it."_ Chrissie whispered. Jordan opened his eyes, and stared into the sleeping face of May.

" _Do you trust her, Jordi? Do you trust her with that power?"_ Chrissie's voice was dire. Some great weight was placed upon Jordan's answer.

 _Yes._ Jordan never hesitated. He knew that May could save him.

" _Then let it go, Jordi. Let go of your guilt. Let go of the sorrow. Stop feeling that pain."_

Jordan froze. He couldn't. If Jordan did, Chrissie would leave him forever.

 _I can't, Chrissie. You know why I can't._ Jordan begged his sister for some other price to pay.

" _Then you've lost to the monster. That's what's feeding it. It's taking your pain and using it to do horrible things. You can't keep living in guilt, Jordi! It will destroy you, and when you are gone, not even May can stop the monster. After you, she'll be the first one it consumes. Then Nuzleaf. Then Ralts. Then Norman. Then Brendan. Then Grace. It will destroy them all, and it won't stop there. It can get even stronger, Jordi. Strong enough to change the world. And it will be a world of your pain, your guilt. Your monster."_ Chrissie's voice faded. Jordan was cold. He couldn't feel the passage time, or the earth beneath him.

 _How do I forgive myself? How do I let go of the guilt?_ Jordan asked, his voice devoid of hope.

" _You will find a way. May will guide you. It will be a long, hard journey, and your monster will fight you at every bend. Be prepared Jordi, because every time your friends are in danger, the monster will come. It knows you. It knows that you turn to it in times of need. You will fall to it, again, and again. Don't let it keep you down. That is all I can give you, brother. My last gift. It's time. Goodbye, Jordi..."_ Chrissie's presence left him.

 _Goodbye, Chrissie…_ Jordan sobbed.

 _I'll miss you, my sister… My little sister…_ Jordan wept. Jordan couldn't stop crying. She was gone. Jordan had to let her go.

Jordan had to leave Chrissie behind.

 _Chrissie…_ Jordan's eyes slammed shut, and his beak clenched, even as his body shook. Chrissie had died again. To save May, to save himself, Jordan had abandoned his sister again. The pain was every bit as extreme as the night Jordan had found her body. Once again, Jordan was that boy, holding his sister's corpse to his chest. It was time. He had to bury her. He had to say goodbye. Jordan had to move on. But something wouldn't let him.

 _I WON'T!_ Jordan opened his eyes. Rage built up in him, drowning out the sorrow.

 _YOU'RE MY SISTER! I WON'T LET YOU GO!_ Fury caused flames to burst from Jordan's arms. Something was coming. Something with a strength that Jordan had never felt before. A power welled within Jordan, so pure and terrible in its aspect, that Jordan felt himself being changed by it. Something was happening to him. His feathers had begun to change color. His braided chrest pulled back and up, forming two elongated fins on either side of his head. Jordan could feel the bones of his body shift and grow. The nails of his talons ruptured, growing larger and sharper. The feeling of power was almost complete. Jordan's monster rushed at him, laughing. Jordan spread his arms in welcome to it.

 _You see Chrissie? I can't let you go. I'll never let you go._ Jordan forced Chrissie's presence back to him. She struggled against his grip.

 _We'll be together forever. Just you and me, sister. No one will ever hurt you again. You are everything that I cherish. I'll kill everything to bring you back to me, and nothing will be left to hurt us…_ Jordan's monster spoke, using Jordan voice. It loved Chrissie. Jordan and his monster would protect Chrissie from everything. Nothing could stop them.

" _Jordi! Stop! He's going to kill May!"_ Chrissie screamed in terror. Jordan saw it coming. He would wake her. He would touch her. His monster would twist May's love, and use it against her. And in that moment of their perfect climax, in the that moment of purest love, Jordan would kill May. Jordan rebelled against his monster's desire.

 _NO YOU DON'T!_ Jordan grabbed his monster. His monster turned it's wrath upon Jordan, enraged at the betrayal. It grappled him, crushing Jordan with a strength far greater than his own. Jordan had but one weapon in his arsenal that could slow the beast down: Fear.

 _I'll kill us. You. Me. Chrissie. I'll end this. You know that I will._ Jordan told his monster. The monster howled in agony, frustration was tempered by the fear. The fury faded. Jordan felt himself return to normal. His flames died down, and the strange transformation left Jordan weak and confused.

 _What was that? Was that real…?_ Jordan's head swam. Exhaustion closed his eyes. A darkness filled Jordan's mind. He was losing consciousness.

 _That couldn't be real… That can't be me…_ Jordan blacked out. The last thing he heard was the haunting voice of his sister.

" _I love you, Jordi…"_

...

May woke. She was sweating. Her body felt warmed by some intense heat. The smell of fire lingered in May's dry nostrils.

"Blaziken…" May reached for her sleeping lover. Something had happened moments ago, while May slept. Blaziken's face was twisted in pain and fear, but yet he slept on. May touched his shoulder, and pulled her hand back instantly. Blaziken was as hot as fire.

"What happened?" May asked Blaziken fearfully. The ground was scorched around his wrists, an almost snakelike burn trailed through the brown grass. May pulled herself up and hurriedly moved back.

"Blaziken?" May asked in worry. Blaziken didn't move. Apart from the rising and falling of his chest, Blaziken was perfectly still. May tentatively poked Blaziken's forehead, and cradled a burned finger for her efforts. Blaziken shifted slightly. May didn't know what to do. Other than his expression and the incredible heat that Blaziken was generating, he seemed fine.

"What is going on?" May shook her head. Looking over to the trees, May spied Nuzleaf and Ralts sleeping side by side against a tree. Ralts was leaning on Nuzleaf's shoulder and Nuzleaf rested a cheek on Ralts' cap. It was adorable, but May in her worried state barely recognized the sweetness of it. If something had happened to Blaziken, those two weren't going to be able to help. May struggled to think of something she could do. In the end May could only wait. Sitting down, May fixed her gaze upon Blaziken. May waited for him to wake. Blaziken hardly stirred while May surveyed him. The early morning sun rose above the tree level, filling the glade with blinding warmth. May stood her self imposed post, ever watchful of the sleeping Blaziken.

Nuzleaf woke to the cresting sun. The wooden imp stifled a yawn. A sticky crust had formed on Nuzleaf's shoulder. Looking down, Nuzleaf discovered the source of the gooey substance. Ralts was drooling on him.

 _Gross! Get the fuck off me!_ Nuzleaf jerked his shoulder, startling Ralts awake.

 _What's going on?_ Ralts cried out in alarm, fully alert.

 _You fucking drooled on me! God damn it! I hate body fluids!_ Nuzleaf grabbed a leaf of of the ground and furiously scrubbed his shoulder. Ralts wiped her mouth off with a wrist, before wiping said wrist on Nuzleaf.

 _Get that shit away from me!_ Nuzleaf batted at Ralts, who ducked below his uncoordinated swing.

 _Get over it, pansy._ Ralts grumbled. Ralts looked up to where May and Blaziken had slept. May was watching Blaziken sleep with an expression of anxious concern.

 _What's going on with them?_ Ralts asked Nuzleaf. Nuzleaf turned to look at where May sat and Blaziken lay.

 _I don't know…_ Nuzleaf spoke in whisper. Yesterday came back to Nuzleaf in a chilling recollection.

" _Blaziken!" May called after Blaziken's slinking form. Blaziken turned to May, and gestured to the ground, before swiping a line in the air._

' _Stay here, May. Something is going on, and I'm going to find out what it is.' Blaziken said before dashing into the woods after Brendan and the hooded figure._

" _Damnit, Blaziken! You're not going in there alone." May pulled the startled Ralts off of her shoulder, and handed her to Nuzleaf._

" _You two stay here. Keep out of sight. Nuzleaf, keep Ralts safe. I'm going after them." May said in a worried voice._

' _What the hell is going on here? Why is this such a big deal?' Nuzleaf whined, dropping Ralts the moment May turned away. May charged off into the woods, a far cry less stealthy than Blaziken or Brendan._

' _What the hell?!' Nuzleaf gaped at the woods._

' _She was worried. So was Blaziken. They know something. Something to do with that hooded human.' Ralts said, her own voice worried._

' _God damn it. Does no one tell us anything?' Nuzleaf crossed his arms across his chest in frustration._

' _Both May and Blaziken were confused as well as worried. They don't know what's going on, but they both suspect it's bad. Blaziken was worried about that human boy.' Ralts reported._

' _You know how uncomfortable it is to have you feeling everyone all the time?' Nuzleaf grumbled._

' _I can't help it. If you don't like it, Nuzleaf, then you really won't like it when I can read minds.' Ralts warned._

' _Oh fuck me. I knew that bringing you along was a bad idea...' Nuzleaf facepalmed. Ralts ignored him. She decided to follow May. Nuzleaf grabbed her._

' _And where do you think you're going?' Nuzleaf asked suspiciously. Ralts looked up at Nuzleaf_ _in surprise._

' _After May and Blaziken, of course.' Ralts explained, somewhat sarcastically._

' _Nu-uh. Not on my watch.' Nuzleaf pulled Ralts back._

' _What are you doing? We have to go after them! They could be in trouble!' Ralts struggled against Nuzleaf._

' _Exactly. That's why we are staying here, like May told us to.' Nuzleaf said a matter of factly. Ralts glowered at him._

' _Are you a coward? We have to help them if they get into trouble!' Ralts pulled against Nuzleaf, but it was no use. Nuzleaf was much stronger than her._

' _Did you hear Blaziken's voice? He only uses that tone when there is danger. He told us to stay behind for a reason. You and I would only get in the way. Trust Blaziken if you don't trust me.' Nuzleaf spoke in a dire tone. Ralts could feel Nuzleaf's emotions. There was fear, but it was overshadowed by curiosity. That curiosity was kept in check by loyalty._

' _May gave me a job. I'm going to do my job.' Nuzleaf picked up Ralts and carried her thrashing form to the side of the road. Ducking low beneath shrubs, Nuzleaf covered Ralts mouth._

' _Keep quiet. There are trainers around, and you and I would make for tempting targets. May isn't here to defend us from their ignorance, so stay low and shut up.' Nuzleaf put Ralts down. When she had stopped flailing, Nuzleaf removed his hand from her mouth._

' _So we just wait here?' Ralts asked grumpily._

' _That's our orders. Get cozy, and wait for May and Blaziken to get back.' Nuzleaf settled down into the dirt with a groan._

' _What if they don't come back?' Ralts asked in a monotone. Nuzleaf shook his head._

' _They'll come back. They're going to be fine.' Nuzleaf said nonchalantly. He lay down in the dirt at started to doze off._

' _What if you're wrong?' Ralts said accusingly._

' _I won't be. Now shut up and wait.' Nuzleaf glared at Ralts. Ralts looked at Nuzleaf in doubt and fear. He seemed to think May and Blaziken were indestructible._

' _What if-' Ralts started. Nuzleaf interrupted her._

' _Shut. up.' Nuzleaf growled. Ralts tossed her hands into the air._

' _Whatever...'_

 _The minutes dragged on and on. Nuzleaf fought boredom while Ralts fretted. The wait was approaching the hour long mark. Ralts and Nuzleaf said nothing, but both now struggled to keep the growing fear at bay. An artificial sound blared in the distance, accompanied by vivid flashing. A human vehicle decorated in seizure inducing lights was the source. It was moving faster than any other vehicle Ralts and Nuzleaf had seen thus far. It pulled up next to Nuzleaf and Ralts' hiding spot. Nuzleaf and Ralts were paralyzed with fear. Had they been discovered? Humans hurried out of the vehicle, all dressed in black and blue uniforms, sporting bulky equipment bearing the red cross humans associated with medicine. The uniformed humans had no interest in searching the bush. They grabbed an odd shaped board with handholds and ran into the woods with disciplined urgency._

' _What are they doing?' Ralts asked fearfully. Nuzleaf felt a chill run down his spine._

" _It's a human emergency unit. Something bad must have happened- Oh God. May! Blaziken!' Nuzleaf cried out in panic. Nuzleaf grabbed Ralts and tore off after the emergency unit. Ralts struggled to keep up._

' _Damnit Ralts! Pick up your feet!' Nuzleaf shouted in desperation._

' _I can't move that fast!' Ralts cried out, her voice just as panicked as Nuzleaf's. Nuzleaf picked up Ralts, and put down a burst of speed. The humans were moving faster than he was, and they had a head start. Soon Nuzleaf was following their footsteps instead of their figures. Nuzleaf was panting. Between his breakneck pace and the extra weight of Ralts, Nuzleaf was wearing out. But he forced his tiring body on, as if May and Blaziken depended on it. They might be for all he knew. Nuzleaf heard unfamiliar voices, humans calling out in urgent tones. The emergency unit was returning back up the path they had taken, moving much slower than before. Nuzleaf ducked into the brush with Ralts and forced his staggered breathing to quiet. Pearing out of their hiding spot, Nuzleaf watched the emergency unit pass. The board they had been carrying was now ladled with a human figure. Members of the emergency unit not carrying the board had their hands filled with equipment, taking measurements of the figure on the board and barking orders to the rest of the unit. A new set of sirens sounded behind Nuzleaf and Ralts, signaling the arrival of a second emergency unit. Nuzleaf looked at the board, and was relieved to spot the red hooded figure on it. But if May and Blaziken weren't getting shipped out, did that mean-?_

' _We have to get to them now!' Nuzleaf lifted Ralts once more, and charged off towards where the unit had come from. The sirens were deafening, but human voices could be heard further on. Nuzleaf and Ralts were closing in. They arrived at a clearing, and immediately dove into cover. A handful of the emergency unit had stayed behind, and in their midst was Brendan and May. Both were wrapped in blankets, and both were being spoken to by the medical unit in gentle voices. Neither May nor Brendan responded, though Nuzleaf was relieved to see them well. Two other humans swarmed around the figure of Blaziken, wrapping bandages around his shoulder and examining the unwrapped wound on his forearm. May, Brendan, and Blaziken shared the same frightened expression, though in Blaziken's case, it was complemented by a look of heartbreaking sorrow._

' _They're okay… Thank God they're okay...' Nuzleaf panted in relief. Ralts struggled out of his arms._

' _What's going on?' Ralts asked in fear as a second unit arrived to cart May and Brendan out of the woods. Another member of the second squad broke away to care for Blaziken._

' _I haven't got a clue…" Nuzleaf whimpered as the third member of the unit injected Blaziken with something. Blaziken freaked, and tried to fight the medical unit off._

' _BLAZIKEN!' Nuzleaf shouted, rushing forward to aid his friend. Blaziken looked up in fear at Nuzleaf and violently shook his head._

' _Stay in hiding! Don't come out!' Blaziken shouted, his voice becoming slurred._

' _Like hell I am!' Nuzleaf approached the distracted medical squad, ready for battle._

' _NUZLEAF! STAY DOWN!' Blaziken shouted, before staggering. Nuzleaf stopped. He looked at Blaziken in terror._

' _Trust me… Everything will be okay… Everything...' Blaziken keeled over. The humans swarmed his still body, fitting restraints. One of them procured a pokeball, and a giant grey horned quadruped appeared._

" _Rhyhorn, get ready for transit!" One of the humans called out. The pokemon hunched low and allowed a board to placed upon it's back. Blaziken was heaved by the medical squad onto the board, and strapped into it. The medical trainer slapped his Rhyhorn's rump and hollered at the pokemon._

" _Back to the truck! We need to get a closer look at him." The Rhyhorn charged off with his human cohorts in close pursuit. Nuzleaf and Ralts were left alone in the glade, gasping for air. Nuzleaf fell to his hands and knees, hyperventilating._

' _What the hell is going on? What are they doing with Blaziken? Where are they taking May?' Nuzleaf sobbed. He struggled to his feet and collapsed, exhausted and scared._

' _Where are they taking them?' Nuzleaf begged for an answer. Ralts rushed to his side._

' _They aren't going to hurt them, Nuzleaf. I felt it. They're here to help.' Ralts' voice shook._

' _What do we do? What are we going to do?' Nuzleaf was lost to panic. Ralts held him, feeling his fear._

' _You heard Blaziken, Nuzleaf. He said it was going to be okay… Trust Blaziken, Nuzleaf… Please trust Blaziken...' Ralts begged, feeling terrified herself. Nuzleaf let out a hysterical laugh._

' _Yeah, trust the suicidal nutjob… that's rich...' Nuzleaf's panicked laughter suddenly shifted to tears._

' _You better not have lied to me, Blaziken. You better not have lied...' Nuzleaf collapsed, and wept into the dirt. Ralts held him, losing the battle to her own tears._

' _They'll be okay… Blaziken said so...' Ralts' voice lacked conviction. Nuzleaf gave a massive sob._

' _Right. When was the last time that Blaziken was okay?' Nuzleaf said hopelessly._

Nuzleaf and Ralts had eventually made it back to road. Norman had shown up on his giant eagle of pokemon, and procured papers that got Blaziken freed from his restraints. While Norman discussed the event with the human medical unit, May snuck off with Blaziken, only telling Brendan where she was going. Brendan had a look of guilt on his face that was compounded by odd body language. The boy held himself and refused eye contact, and drew his body into a tight ball. Nuzleaf and Ralts hurried after May and Blaziken, while Norman continued to talk with the medical unit. It seemed he had a lot of questions, mostly about Blaziken and the hooded figure. Catching up to May and a staggering Blaziken, Ralts tackled May's legs with a hug, while Nuzleaf did the same to Blaziken.

" _It's okay you guys. Everything's okay." May took the trembling Ralts in her arms. Blaziken looked down on Nuzleaf with painful regret and fear._

' _Blaziken. What happened?' Nuzleaf asked. Blaziken shook his head, as tears formed in his eyes._

' _You were wrong, Nuzleaf. I can't be saved. I'm sorry...' Blaziken crumpled. Nuzleaf stood back as May and Ralts grabbed Blaziken and attempted to lift him to his feet._

' _No… No, you didn't...' Nuzleaf whispered in horror._

' _I did Nuzleaf. I can feel it. It's awake now, and I don't know how to put it back to sleep...' Blaziken looked at Nuzleaf with such fear and guilt that Nuzleaf felt his heart stop._

' _No. We'll do it together. All of us. We'll put it back to sleep, Blaziken. I'm not giving up on you. I'll never give up on you.' Nuzleaf said._

' _Run, Nuzleaf. Take May and Ralts and get the hell away from me...' Blaziken clutched his chest and spasmed, as though he were trying to keep something inside of himself. May and Ralts grabbed Blaziken and pulled him down, both speaking kind words to him._

' _Just leave me!' Blaziken tore out of May's grasp, and stood back._

' _I'm a fucking monster! I can kill you! Stay away from me!' Blaziken screamed at them. May and Ralts backed away, Blaziken's violent behavior had invoked caution. Only Nuzleaf stepped forward._

' _No.' Nuzleaf said calmly. Blaziken looked at him with pleading eyes._

' _I don't believe you. You can't kill us. I know you, Blaziken.' Nuzleaf took another step forward._

' _You don't know shit about me! I will kill you! Run!' Blaziken stepped away from Nuzleaf._

' _Then kill me.' Nuzleaf said in that calm voice. Blaziken froze._

' _Come on, pussy. Show me your monster. Let's see if you have what it takes to kill your family. I'm waiting...' Nuzleaf goaded Blaziken. Ralts made a noise behind him. Nuzleaf ignored her._

' _Come on, you coward. If you can kill me, then fucking do it already. I haven't got all day.' Nuzleaf walked straight for the backpedaling Blaziken._

' _You're so full of bullshit. You couldn't even kill me if I threw myself off of a cliff for you. I know you can't.' Blaziken backed into a tree._

' _Stay away… I don't want to hurt you...' Blaziken sobbed weakly. Nuzleaf closed the gap._

' _THEN KILL ME!' Nuzleaf shouted at Blaziken point blank. Blaziken sunk away from him._

' _I can't! I could never... Blaziken gasped in pain. He had fallen right into Nuzleaf's trap._

' _Told you. When will you ever learn to listen to me, Blaziken?' Nuzleaf grabbed the shaking bird in a strong embrace._

' _You're my brother, Blaziken. You can't kill your brother. You can't kill your family. You never could, and you never did.' Nuzleaf held his sobbing brother. May and Ralts came back, the fear forgotten._

" _Come on, Blaziken. It's been a long day. Let's get ready for bed." May pulled her beloved to his feet and led him towards the clearing. Turning over her shoulder, May mouthed the words 'thank you' to Nuzleaf._

' _We're a family, Blaziken. Your family. We don't leave family behind.' Nuzleaf said calmly._

' _Nuzleaf…' Blaziken was still terrified, but his eyes held Nuzleaf in their bewildered gaze._

' _Thank you, Blaziken. You're the one who showed me what family was. I'll fight to protect my family, even from themselves. You gave me that much.' Nuzleaf said in watery voice. May led Blaziken away, leaving Nuzleaf to catch his breath. Ralts took his hand._

' _Blaziken was right about you. You really do have a big heart, Nuzleaf.' Ralts whispered in an undertone. Nuzleaf regarded her with weary surprise. He shook his head and chuckled weakly._

' _I was wrong about you Ralts. You're annoying, invasive, and otherwise useless, but you aren't selfish and cruel. You really do care.' Nuzleaf couldn't keep from speaking his mind._

' _We all have our faults. But for family, we can overcome our flaws, and know that we will still be loved when we fail. As crazy as we all seem, we make a pretty good family.' Ralts replied, hope filling her voice._

' _Yeah,' Nuzleaf said, watching May lay Blaziken down and cradle his head._

' _Yeah, we do.'_

 _..._

Blaziken was stirring. May stood up, ready to go to his side. Nuzleaf held his breath, and he could feel Ralts tensing up next to him. Blaziken opened a weary eye. Pushing himself up on a shaking elbow, Blaziken displayed a weakness that had not been present when he had fallen asleep last night. May rushed to Blaziken, her worry for him overriding her caution.

"Are you okay?" May asked, tentatively putting a hand on him. She drew it back instantly, but reached for Blaziken once more. May's hand closed on Blaziken's shoulder, and she lifted him to his unsteady feet. Blaziken staggered, and fell onto his rump.

 _Ow._ Blaziken groaned, clutching his head. May fell on him, and proceeded to check yesterday's wounds. May gasped.

 _What is it?_ Nuzleaf said worriedly, rushing forward.

"I guess those medics knew what they were doing." May said, removing Blaziken's bandages.

"There isn't a trace left of either the knife wound or the Mightyena's bite. They did a damn good job…" May's voice harbored disbelief. Nuzleaf raised his brow.

 _You have got to be kidding me._ Nuzleaf looked at Blaziken's forearm. Where as only yesterday there had been more muscles and tendons exposed than skin, there was now only unmarked healthy tissue. New feathers were beginning to sprout, replacing the old ones with young lustrous frills.

 _Damn. Whatever was in their medkits, I highly recommend we pick it up._ Nuzleaf said to Ralts. Ralts looked pensive.

 _I don't think it was the humans who fixed that…_ Ralts said in a hollow voice. Nuzleaf waved her away.

 _I don't think it could be anything else, Ralts._ Nuzleaf said. Ralts shook her head.

 _May doesn't believe it was the humans either…_ Ralts murmured. Nuzleaf looked at May. She was examining the bloodstains in the bandages with a confused expression.

 _Then what the hell fixed it?_ Nuzleaf asked in frustration.

 _I don't have a clue. Blaziken thinks it was the medics. But Blaziken isn't all there right now._ Ralts said in concern.

 _What do you mean?_ Nuzleaf turned to Blaziken. His heart went into his throat. Blaziken was staring at his talons again. Nuzleaf knew that look. He had hoped Blaziken had stopped going there. Nuzleaf swallowed the lump in his throat, and made straight for Blaziken.

 _Hey dipshit. Sleep well?_ Nuzleaf kicked Blaziken's talons, startling the bird out of his dark mood.

 _Nuzleaf?_ Blaziken asked in confusion.

 _Duh. Get up off your lazy ass and help me make breakfast._ Nuzleaf kicked Blaziken again.

 _I can help-_ Ralts started. Nuzleaf interrupted her with an angry hand gesture behind his back.

 _Come on, fuckface. I'm fucking hungry, and I need you to make a fire. Get up._ Nuzleaf kicked Blaziken again. Ralts fought the urge to scream at Nuzleaf. Couldn't he see that Blaziken was in pain? Blaziken stood up, his legs still shaking.

 _Finally. Good lord, I thought you would never get off your boney ass. Get the fire going you useless bitch, and put some water on._ Blaziken let out a feeble chuckle and complied. Nuzleaf continued to nettle and belittle Blaziken throughout the entire affair. Ralts was beginning to understand what Nuzleaf was doing. He was drawing Blaziken out of his fear and depression with a hard time. Nuzleaf was making Blaziken feel needed, in a fashion that concealed Nuzleaf's agenda. Ralts shook her head, remembering Blaziken's speech about Nuzleaf and his rough love.

 _Pity wouldn't do Blaziken any good right now. May and I would pity him openly. Nuzleaf knows better. He knows how to kick Blaziken out of a glum mood._ Ralts' heart warmed to the impetuous wooden imp. Nuzleaf was anything but heartless. May had thrown down the bandages and turned to Blaziken with worried questions on her lips. Ralts stopped her before May could ask them. Charging over to May, Ralts' grabbed May's knees.

"Oh?" May asked, startled. Looking down at her feet, May spied Ralts nuzzling her leg.

"Hey, snuggle buddy. How did you sleep?" May reached down and picked up the diminutive Ralts. May held Ralts out in front of herself. Ralts giggled and spread her arms. May's worried look disappeared. Warm eyes and a laughing mouth wiped away May's facial lines of concern. She pulled Ralts close.

"I love you too, Ralts." May laughed, spinning herself and Ralts. Ralts smiled over May's shoulder at Nuzleaf.

 _I'll take care of this one. You take care of him._ Ralts whispered. Nuzleaf smiled and gave Ralts the thumbs up.

 _Come on, fugly. How long does it take to boil water?_ Nuzleaf bullied Blaziken.

 _Shut up, Nuzleaf. My head is killing me._ Blaziken was beginning to sound like his normal grumpy self.

 _Wah. Burn it off, pussy._ Nuzleaf needed to be sure. Blaziken shoved Nuzleaf away.

 _Dick._ Blaziken laughed.

 _Douche._ Nuzleaf grinned back, rubbing his shoulder. Blaziken's smile faded. Nuzleaf felt a stab of concern.

 _Nuzleaf… about yesterday-_ Blaziken started.

 _Forget it, Blaziken. Yesterday is gone. It doesn't matter. We have today to ourselves. Let's not fuck it up by bringing back yesterday's misery so early._ Nuzleaf said, in a tone of finality. Blaziken turned back to the fire, a strange look to his face.

 _Thank you, Nuzleaf. You were afraid you couldn't do anything for a family. Look at you now. I'm honored to call you brother._ Blaziken's sad eyes regarded Nuzleaf warmly.

 _I hope honor boils water faster than you. I'm fucking hungry, Blaziken. Crank the fucking heat up._ Nuzleaf wasn't letting Blaziken off the hook for a little flattery. Blaziken started chuckling, and returned his attention to the pot of water. Only when Blaziken's back was turned did Nuzleaf allow himself to smile at the praise. It meant a lot to Nuzleaf to hear Blaziken say that. May and Ralts had finally settled down, and were more than happy to tease Blaziken and Nuzleaf for the lateness of breakfast. All were smiling, all were happy. For now they had family. And for each of them, that was all that mattered.


	8. Section 8

Chapter 30: Rustboro. A Prelude to Drama. No, Seriously.

Blaziken, May, and Ralts left the reserve. Nuzleaf was once again napping in his pokeball. Ralts, like Jordan, had refused to even consider binding herself to a pokeball. It was far from a question of her loyalty, however. Just as Jordan had chosen to always be there for May, so had Ralts chosen to always be there for them. May thought it was wonderful that Ralts wanted to be so exposed to the world with her and Blaziken, and Jordan understood Ralts reasoning for the decision. Ralts wasn't comfortable being separated from May. Having lost her previous family, Ralts had elected to never let her new family out of her sight. Fear was as much a motive as compassion. Jordan understood completely.

While this development afforded Jordan a person to talk to at all times, it did make Jordan and May's love life all the more difficult. Ralts didn't know how far Blaziken's and May's love went for each other, and Jordan didn't know if she would be as accepting of such a coupling as Nuzleaf had. As for May, she believed that Ralts wasn't ready to know that May regularly had sex with Ralts' adopted brother. It was awkward for May to even consider what her pokemon would think of her if they knew of Blaziken's and May's trysts. Unbeknownst to May, Nuzleaf already knew, and saw it as an opportunity to indulge in sick jokes with Blaziken. Which was something Jordan didn't take kindly too. To sum it up, that was why Nuzleaf was in the pokeball, and not walking beside them when they left the reserve. Fortunately, Nuzleaf's subtle jokes had not alerted Ralts to May and Jordan's dirty little secret. Ralts' apparent confusion at Nuzleaf's insinuating remarks implied a certain ignorance. Jordan had begun to suspect that Ralts was even younger than May, and her apparent maturity was merely a byproduct of Ralts' hardship.

 _So, Ralts?_ Jordan asked his small blue companion as they left the reserve. Ralts looked up at him in reply.

 _Have you considered battling?_ Jordan asked her. Jordan, due to his rapid recovery, had once again entered the field. Nuzleaf had been grateful for the break from constant combat, and even more grateful that Blaziken had begun fighting again. Jordan had deliberately kept his battles low key. Jordan now had an understanding of his body's limits, and no intention of pushing them further than was necessary. The truth was, Jordan was afraid of losing control to his monster, but the conflict had a way of taking the edge off of the rage. Maybe indulging in a little violence under the pretence of sport had it's benefits.

 _I don't know Blaziken. It looks like it hurts._ Ralts fidgeted nervously, fearing Blaziken's reaction to her cowardice.

 _It does hurt. It's also a lot of fun. You get to make friends, and sometimes rivals. But if you don't think it's your kind of thing, I won't push you. I can't promise anything from Nuzleaf, but I will step in if he gets a little too nasty. Okay?_ Blaziken put Ralts' fears of his ire to rest, but despite Blaziken's decision to not push, Ralts still felt compelled to make an effort. Ralts had seen Nuzleaf wipe the floor with many a trainer's pokemon. And when Blaziken had stood up to the plate in the last few battles, he made Nuzleaf look like a rookie. Even so, Nuzleaf wouldn't concede defeat to Blaziken. If anything, Blaziken's strength in combat motivated Nuzleaf to try all the harder to match his comrade's skill in conflict. It was inspiring just to be there with them, watching their teamwork and rivalry unfold. Ralts wanted to be a part of that team.

 _I'll give it a try, Blaziken. But I don't know how to fight…_ Ralts said self consciously. Blaziken looked down at Ralts.

 _I can show you how to defend yourself, but your abilities and skills are unknown to me. It would be best if we practiced just to see what you are capable of first._ Blaziken stopped walking and took Ralts off of May's shoulder.

"Hey! Get your own Ralts if you want to carry one!" May swiped at Blaziken. Blaziken chuckled and placed Ralts on the ground. Stepping back, Blaziken folded his arms.

 _Hit me._ Blaziken said to a stunned Ralts.

 _Wha?_ Ralts looked up at the giant rooster in disbelief.

 _Hit me. Not with a fist. You psychics have a different style of combat. Try using that on me._ Blaziken explained, perfectly relaxed. Ralts gaped up at him. May was just as confused as Ralts. Looking between Blaziken and the tiny Ralts, May couldn't tell if they were discussing something, or preparing to do something else.

 _Come on Ralts, let's find out what you can do._ Blaziken said patiently. Ralts shrunk away from him.

 _I don't want to hurt you…_ Ralts said quietly. Blaziken laughed.

 _I'm not worried about it, Ralts. Worst case scenario, I get a murderous headache. I can handle a headache. Now give me your best shot._ Blaziken chuckled. Ralts tensed up.

 _Okay… well here I go…_ Ralts scrunched up her face and focused on Blaziken. Nothing happened. Blaziken waited for a couple more seconds. Still nothing. When a minute had passed, Blaziken had to interrupt.

 _Are you taking a dump, or are you actually trying to attack me?_ Blaziken asked, humorously.

 _Just a little more time…_ Ralts gasped.

 _Ralts, this is taking too long. If you were fighting, even a Zigzagoon would have ample time to dispatch you before you could complete your attack. Speed is every bit as essential as power. You need to-_

 _NOW!_ Ralts unleashed all of the power she had been collecting, interrupting Blaziken's lecture. Blaziken was thrown clear off the road, and into the brush. Ralts took a deep breath, while May struggled to find her's.

 _Was that good?_ Ralts asked the still figure of Blaziken.

 _What just happened?_ Blaziken asked the sky in confusion.

 _I could've sworn I was on the road a second ago. Why the hell am I on my back in the bushes?_ Blaziken's internal dialogue wasn't as internal as the proud avian would have hoped. Pushing himself to his feet, Blaziken shook his head.

 _And there's the headache. Yep. Hello pain, did you miss me?_ Blaziken joked as he made his over to the panting Ralts and shocked May. May finally found her voice.

"What just happened?" May asked in disbelief.

 _I just got my ass handed to me by a four pound mushroom with one hell of a mental left hook._ Blaziken laughed, and then clutched his head.

 _Okay, yeah. Back to the lesson. Don't do that. In a fight, you're not going to have time to pull that off. You need to be faster in the charge up. Trade in a little of the power for some haste. Let's try it again._ Blaziken braced himself.

 _You're serious? I don't want to hurt you, Blaziken!_ Ralts shook her head. Blaziken shrugged.

 _I'll manage. Be faster this time. Ready?_ Blaziken said. Ralts shook her head.

 _I'm not going to hurt you._ Ralts folded her arms. Blaziken sighed. Tightening his face, he strode over to Ralts. Flicking her on the forehead, Blaziken taunted Ralts.

 _Are you saying that I'm a pussy?_ Blaziken startled Ralts with his anger.

 _I never said-_ Ralts began. Blaziken interrupted her.

 _Oh, I see. You're the pussy. What? Was that all you got? Out of juice? Gonna limp wrist in contempt at me until I fall over?_ Blaziken shoved Ralts. May grabbed him.

"Blaziken, stop it!" May ordered. Blaziken removed her hands. Turning on Ralts, Blaziken renewed his assault on the bewildered pixie.

 _Come on pussy! Are you just gonna stand there with your mouth open, waiting for me to punch you? Do something coward!_ Blaziken pushed Ralts onto the ground.

"Blaziken!" May sounded terrified. Blaziken ignored her.

 _Are you that worthless? Are you just going to lay there in the road and hope that mommy comes to the rescue?_ Blaziken asked Ralts snidely. Ralts could feel Blaziken's rage building.

 _Stop it._ Ralts said angrily.

 _Or what? Am I gonna have to kick your momma's ass too?_ Blaziken smirked at Ralts.

 _I said stop it._ Ralts growled. Blaziken grabbed May's ass.

 _Make me, pussy!_ Blaziken fell on the startled May, handling her in a dominant manner.

"Blaziken! Knock it off!" May was furious. She started smacking Blaziken. Blaziken fondled May in her most personal of locations.

"Oh!" May's face went from livid to surprised. Ralts became enraged.

 _GET AWAY FROM MAY!_ Ralts screamed as she blasted Blaziken again. Psychic energy lifted the avian off the ground and hurled him bodily into the road.

"Blaziken!" May rushed to him, her irritation replaced by worry. Ralts was panting, struggling to get her anger under control.

 _Ow._ Blaziken said as he pushed himself up.

 _Ow…_ Blaziken whimpered as he grabbed his head. May supported him as he staggered.

 _I think that's enough training for one day… Ow…_ Blaziken chuckled at Ralts. Ralts felt her fury fade to indignation.

 _You were pushing me!_ Ralts accused Blaziken. Blaziken smiled at her. It had been a facade. The anger, the assault and invasion, Blaziken had faked all of it.

 _Yep._ Blaziken laughed, striding over to pick up Ralts.

 _I pushed you, and you pushed back. Good job, kid._ Blaziken tossed Ralts into the air and caught her.

 _I haven't been hit that hard since last I faced Brendan's Marshtomp. Damn good job, kid._ Blaziken smiled at the giggling airborne Ralts. May watched the exchange in shock. Pulling herself together, May finally found her voice.

"I take it that was training?" May asked Blaziken. Blaziken caught and cradled Ralts, turning to May with that look of joy he so rarely displayed.

 _You got it, May. And I wouldn't have been able to do it without you._ Blaziken placed Ralts back on May's shoulder. Running a talon down May's face, Blaziken lingered over their contact.

"Blaziken…" May breathed. Jordan could hear the longing in her voice. A repercussion of Jordan's intimacy.

 _Not now, May. Later. I promise._ Jordan placed a talon over May's lips and matched her glistening eyes with his tender gaze.

 _What's going on?_ Ralts asked, feeling abnormal emotions in the two of them. Blaziken cleared his throat, and Ralts could feel the forceful suppression of his emotions as Blaziken broke his touch with May. May however, was reluctant to conceal her emotions, and leaned slightly on Blaziken's talon as he drew it away.

 _Nothing Ralts. Turn off the feel next time, okay? It'll make it a little less awkward for all us._ Blaziken said, bashfully.

 _I can't, and what's awkward?_ Ralts asked, getting agitated.

 _Just something between May and me. It's none of your business, Ralts._ Blaziken said softly. Ralts felt slightly embarrassed.

 _I'm sorry. I wish I could turn it off. I didn't mean to pry._ Ralts said sadly. Blaziken sighed.

 _How old are you, Ralts? By your species's standards?_ Blaziken asked, startling Ralts.

 _I just started adolescence. Like, just. I'm a little weirded out at what my body is going through right now._ Ralts huddled up against May.

 _Younger than May?_ Blaziken asked. Ralts nodded.

 _A bit._ Ralts admitted awkwardly.

 _Yeah, too young. It's my fault then. Don't worry about it Ralts. I'll try and keep a lid on it from now on, okay?_ Blaziken said reassuringly. Ralts looked up at him in confusion. Her questions died at the sight of Blaziken's soft eyes.

 _Oh… Okay, Blaziken…_ Ralts murmured. Blaziken nodded to himself, and started down the road with May and Ralts close behind.

If anyone had believed that the end of the reserve meant a break from the incessant trainers, someone was praying to the wrong god. Little sooner then when the trio crossed into the city limits, May and her team found themselves caught up in an unofficial tournament taking place in an old abandoned stocking yard in an industrial section of the suburbs. A group of trainers had decided to meet for the expressed purpose of dual battling. In short, one trainer with two pokemon simultaneously on the field battling another trainer with two pokemon on the same field. For May and her team, it was a new concept of battling. It required the trainer to be quick on their feet, able to differentiate between their two pokemon's abilities, and to anticipate the moves of the other trainer's pokemon. The mental requirements of the participating pokemon was no less overwhelming. Pokemon were not restricted to a single opponent. They could tag the same target, or single handedly engage both opposing pokemon simultaneously if they possessed the skill. In short, it was far more complicated and strategy orientated than the one-on-one battles May and her team had participated in thus far. How could May resist?

There she stood, smelling of campfire and wilderness, wearing clothes stained with food, sweat, grass, and a surprising amount of blood, yuppies to the left of her, street scum to the right, and May had the most confident face of the group. Some of man's less savory children were gathered here with addictions carved into their bodies, and attitude demonstrated with every motion. They were here to compete against the people from the other side of the fence. The pampered youth, who bore the same diseases openly, mingled with the crime ridden people of the streets, dealing for substances in low voices and and placing bets on this underground tournament. May didn't belong to either group, and very few trainers were even close to her age. Blaziken glared down the lot of them, assuring them that this otherwise helpless lamb was well defended.

 _Uh, May? I really think that we should keep on going._ Jordan looked to his trainer in the hopes that she wouldn't draw too much attention to herself. One gangster made a lewd comment at May that almost resulted in Blaziken's involvement, had May not raised her middle finger in reply. This was greeted by whooping and wolfwistles. May was unperturbed.

"I want to win, Blaziken." May said in an undertone, staring at a group of people in the center of the makeshift arena. Jordan followed her gaze.

 _Uh-oh._ The people in the center were collecting money from the participants. Already the the stack of cash must have been a couple grand.

"Five hundred to fight! Winner takes all! Runner up get's his five hundred back!" One collector called out to the crowd.

"Here!" May waved a handful of crisp bills above her head, much to the cadence of the other trainers. May smiled confidently back at them.

"We've never lost, Blaziken. We are the strongest here. Hell, we could be the strongest in the whole city. Let's prove it, and get paid." May said to her reluctant pokemon, a greedy glint in her eye. Blaziken facepalmed.

 _Oh-boy._ Jordan sighed. The collector came over to May.

"You new?" He inclined with his head.

"Not from around here." May answered. A slow smile crawled up the man's face.

"It's six hundred for newbies." He said with that greasy smile.

"Bullshit." May said, detecting a ruse.

"You can accept my five hundred, or you can try your crap on some other sap." May replied with a coy smile. Blaziken got right up into the man's face.

 _Take it or leave it._ Jordan's nostrils sputtered with flames.

"I'z cool." The man said, backing down with a smile.

"I'take ya' five hundred, just 'cause ya got guts." He said, slipping into a streety accent. Taking May's money, he waved her, Blaziken and Ralts over to the lineup.

"Whaz ya'name, kid?" The collector asked.

"May. May Bach." May replied with a smirk.

"Any relation to a Norman Bach?" The collector asked.

"My father." May replied.

"Hoo-ee! Remind me ta put a bet down on yo' side." The collector said with a smile.

"Better make it a big bet." May smirked again.

"Slow'dawn girl, ya gonna make me broke!" The collector shook his head laughing. Turning to the gathered audience, The collector called out for any other challengers. None came forward.

"All right! Let's rundown the rules for any new faces!" The collector hollered to the crowd, amidst the cheering.

"All contenders can bring four pokemon, only two may be used per match. We have a grand total of twenty three contenders, so with the addition of my man, WiseFly, that makes twenty four. That gives us twelve matches in the starting round, six in the follow up, three in the semifinals, and we'll pick straws from the losers of the follow up to determine who will get a second chance at the semifinals, making our fourth and final team, before the final round." The announcer took a breath, giving time for a smattering of applause.

"Now, 'cause we'all hardworkin, honest folk…" The announcer paused for a laugh from the crowd,

"...We gonna save yo some time. We gonna do the starting round and follow ups with all contenders competing at the same time. We will slow down match per match once we get into the semifinals, where things start gettin interesting, and ya gulls can start figurin out whoda put yo money on!" The announcer was drowned out to the cheers of the crowd.

"Contestants! Pick a dance partner, and start swingin!" Blaziken shot May an angry glance.

 _May, we only have three, and Ralts isn't competition material yet. Nuzleaf and I are going to be going solo._ Blaziken looked at May with growing ire.

"Trust me, Blaziken. You and Nuzleaf are worth ten pokemon apiece. I have faith in you." May's eyes softened. Blaziken sighed.

 _May… I don't want to hurt anyone. I don't know what might happen if I have to push myself that hard._ Jordan was feeling the pressure. Looking into Blaziken's deeply worried eyes, May suddenly realized his reason to fear.

"You won't lose control, Blaziken. I know you won't. I'm here, and Nuzleaf is going to be right beside you. You'll have all the support you'll need." May took Blaziken's talon.

"I trust you. Trust me." May said softly. Blaziken took a deep breath.

 _Okay May, I'll do it._ Jordan exhaled.

 _Don't fret Blaziken. I can tell everyone's afraid of you._ Ralts said, using the most unfortunate phrasing at a time like this.

 _Yeah, Ralts. I'm afraid of me too._ Blaziken sighted their dance partner. Some punk girl with a perpetual scowl approached May.

"Get your pokemon out, hoe! Let's do this shit, beeyotch!" Their first challenger said.

 _If you looked just a bit more like a man, I wouldn't have any problem bitch slapping your ass to the floor._ Blaziken strode forward, glaring at the punk girl.

"Right back at you, sassafras." May tossed out Nuzleaf.

 _Finally! I thought that you guys- Holy shit! You're the ugliest man-woman that I've ever seen! What the fuck is with that skanky hair?!_ Nuzleaf's tasteless dialogue had never been more at home.

 _Who the fuck are all these ugly fuckers?!_ Nuzleaf spun, looking around at the crowd.

 _Our competition. Two on two. You ready?_ Blaziken explained. Nuzleaf's confusion was replaced by an evil grin.

 _You mean... you and me, side by side, fighting together?_ Nuzleaf's smile grew.

 _Yep._ Blaziken answered.

 _Oh man. This is gonna be sick. Save some for me, would you?_ Nuzleaf turned to grin at the punk girl.

 _Next round. I don't like her attitude. Anything she's got is mine._ Blaziken felt his own confidence being bolstered by Nuzleaf's.

 _Whatever you say, captain._ Nuzleaf threw a fist into his palm.

"Minun! Plusle! Take these fuckas out!" The punk girl threw out a pair of yellow rodents.

 _Ode to joy. They look like Pikachus._ Blaziken said happily. Nuzleaf looked at him oddly.

"Blaziken! Stone Edge!" May shouted. Blaziken disappeared in an airborne blur.

"Minun! Give a helping hand! Plusle! Go for-" The ground exploded as a collection of stone spires converged on the Plusle, sending the yellow rodent skyward. Blaziken appeared in the center of the devastation. Sighting the stunned Minun, Blaziken kicked the newly merged spires' foundation, bringing down a rock slide on the Minun. Both of the punk girl's pokemon went down in the first attack.

 _I hate Pikachus._ Blaziken growled as he strode past Nuzleaf. Nuzleaf grinned and shuddered.

 _Thank God I'm not furry and yellow._ Nuzleaf chuckled nervously.

 _Stone edge? Is that what we're calling it now? I would've been happier with rock wrecker, but hey, you're the one with the voice._ Blaziken joked as he slapped May's shoulder. The announcer rushed out into the field.

"AND FIRST BLOOD GOES TO MAAAAAY BAAAACH!" He shouted, lifting May's arm in the air.

"GIVE IT UP FOR MAY! SHE'S THE FIRST TO GO INTO THE NEXT ROUND!" The announcer led May off the field to sounds of cheering.

"Goddamn girl! I'm thinkin I'm gonna heed that advice! Yo! Jimmeh! Put three Gs down on my girl May!" The announcer hollered at one of the bookies.

"You get yourself a win in the next round, and I'll give you ten percent. That's three hundred for doing what you do best. That give yo a little mo incentive?" The announcer dealt with May. May just smiled.

"There's no need to be greedy. After all, I'm leaving with that stack." May said, cocky as ever.

"Goddamn, girl. I'm making it fifteen just fo that! Hey, Drumsticks! Yo, you that looks like a chicken!" Blaziken looked up, startled at being called on by the announcer.

 _Excuse me? 'Drumsticks?'_ Blaziken asked with a glare. Nuzleaf cackled behind him.

"You got some serious game! Keep it up, and I'll dig up some corn kernels for you!" The announcer said with a smile. Blaziken gave him the middle digit.

"That's twenty percent." The announcer turned to May with a grin. May grinned back. She was beginning to like this game.

The final contestants finished shortly later. Some had gone so hard at the first round that it had cost them their first team. Oddly enough, given the disadvantage of numbers, May's crew was in the best of shape, not even having gotten scratched in the first round.

"I don't know about you, but I want to see a melee! Contestants! Follow up round!" The announcer called out to the crowd and the combatants. There was a decisive race to not pick May as the contestants took to the field.

"Hey you! The fat boy with the magic marker fixation!" Unfortunately for the other contestants, May went on the offensive this round, picking out the biggest and ugliest contestant left.

 _May, that's not fat. And those are tattoos._ Jordan sighted May's musclebound and skin painted opponent. Despite being called out by a teenage girl, the man still glowered at May in a murderous stare.

 _Hey buddy. Got something in your eye?_ Jordan stepped on the feet of May's opponent, and blew smoke in the man's face. The man didn't blink.

 _Alright then. Let's see what you got…_ Jordan stood back with his arms spread, goading the man with a cocky tilt to his head.

"God-DAMN, THAT ROOSTER'S GOT SUM BALLS! Let's see what WiseFly's got to say ta'that!" The announcer had clearly picked his favorite match. WiseFly reached for his pokeballs.

"MUK. HOUNDOUR. PUNISH." WiseFly's grasp of language suited his taste in body art.

"Fuck'em up Blaziken! Wreck that shit, Nuzleaf!" May shouted. This crowd was clearly a bad influence on May.

 _May, I'm going to wash your mouth out with soap if you keep talking like that._ Blaziken warned her with a cold stare. May made a V with her fingers and stuck her tongue out between it at Jordan. Jordan would have turned red, but feathers provided excellent cover. That said, May laughed at the bewildered expression on his face.

 _When did she learn that?_ Nuzleaf stared up at Blaziken in wonder.

 _Shut up. I don't know._ Blaziken said hastily.

 _Oh God. You have a barbed tongue._ Nuzleaf's jaw dropped.

 _I said, SHUT. UP._ Blaziken warned Nuzleaf in dangerous tone.

 _Fuck, May is kinky…_ Nuzleaf muttered. Blaziken punched him in the head. WiseFly finally found his pokeballs, and released his line up. A mound of filth and a hound festooned in bones appeared to challenge May's crew.

 _Alright, I'll take the pooch, and you take that purple shit. I don't want you playing with fire this early._ Blaziken told Nuzleaf after seeing the Houndour belch flame.

 _Works for me._ Nuzleaf limbered up, while Blaziken fell into a stance.

 _Me too. I don't want any of that funk on me._ Blaziken said with a smile.

 _Goddamnit._ Nuzleaf groaned, getting a closer look at the purple blob that was to serve as his opponent.

"Let's do this! Get'em boys!" May hollered. Nuzleaf began spitting seeds at the Muk, while Blaziken made a dash for the Houndour.

 _Nu-uh. Nice try._ Blaziken said, scooping Houndour up into the air before he could engage Nuzleaf. Houndour flailed helplessly in Blaziken's grasp.

 _Play along, and I won't hurt you._ Blaziken told Houndour as he lifted the mutt above his head. Dropping to a knee, Jordan put both talons around the far ends of Houndour. What Jordan was about to do was as laughable to martial artists as it was entertaining to spectators. Known as "The Backbreaker" in wrestling circles, this move was an overly dramatic and relatively ineffective way of snapping your opponent's back in two. There were far easier and faster ways of ruining your opponent's spine, but all of them were effective and discrete. Two things Jordan wanted to avoid in a display of showmanship. With a loud caw, Blaziken brought the hound down on his extended knee. Popping his ankle and his knee allowed Jordan to achieve the required jounce that made "The Backbreaker" look legit. WiseFly's face broke.

 _Good doggie. Now play dead._ Blaziken told the Houndour, who was all too happy to comply. Blaziken rolled the limp mutt off of his knee. Turning to Nuzleaf's fight with Muk, Jordan discovered that Nuzleaf's battle had degenerated into a poop throwing contest. Muk hurled handfuls of stinking heavy sludge at the evasive Nuzleaf, and Nuzleaf spat seeds in the spaces between Muk's throws.

 _Need a hand?_ Blaziken offered.

 _Quick, before he gets any on me!_ Nuzleaf cried out in desperation as a mass of goop splatted sickenly next to him. Blaziken threw back his shoulders, and inhaled deeply. Throwing his upper body forward, Blaziken lurched with the torrent of flame that erupted from his mouth. Muk was engulfed in fire. A bubbling and popping sound reached their ears, even as a foul odor assaulted their noses. Muk sizzled into an oily puddle, ending the battle.

 _Holy shit! That stinks!_ Blaziken coughed, ending the gout of flame. Nuzleaf hacked.

 _I think we know what Norman's Slaking shits. When did you learn that crap?_ Nuzleaf looked at Blaziken in awe over his clutched nose.

 _Indigo League. I think it's called a 'Flamethrower.' Crowd pleaser?_ Blaziken asked.

 _I'll say._ Nuzleaf shook his head as the announcer grabbed May's arm and raised it into the sky.

"THIS KID'S UNSTOPPABLE! GIVE IT UP FOR MAAAAAY!" The announcer was beside himself. The crowd roared her name.

"MAY! MAY! MAAAY!" May bowed to their praise with a flourish.

 _This isn't a ballet, May. Don't do that._ Blaziken was licking the inside of his beak loudly.

 _What are you doing?_ Nuzleaf requested the reason for such an obnoxious noise.

 _I think my flamethrower needs some work. My mouth is all greasy, and it tastes like acid._ Blaziken reported. May jumped into his arms.

"I told you, you could do it." May smiled her soft knowing smile at Blaziken.

"There might be a little something extra in this for you…" May fiddled with the bristles of Blaziken's chest.

 _Jesus Christ. Get a room already._ Nuzleaf gagged.

 _May, stop it. Or else I'm going to need some pants. Some very baggy pants._ Blaziken said nervously, placing May on her feet.

 _Keep it in your… whatever you call it. Please._ Nuzleaf began to retch again.

"Wahooie! That shit stinks! WiseFly! Quit hugging ya dog ahn' pick this shit up!" The announcer shouted to the teary eyed Wisefly, who seemed relieved that his Houndour was alive and well.

"Two nothing kid! Two ass-picking nothing! Your boys play a top game! Your daddy set you up with the high class?" The announcer led May away from the other combatants.

"Not really. Blaziken sorta picked me. Annnndd… Nuzleaf kind of dropped into our laps. He was so cute as Seedot. You would've loved him." May gave the announcer the abridged version.

"Mmm-hmm." The announcer nodded slowly, clearly not buying into Seedot's cuteness.

"Well, whatever ya pleasure. Here's your twenty percent." The announcer handed May six bills.

"Now, May." The announcer's voice had changed again. Now he sounded as if he trying to assume a contemplative tone. May looked up from her split, curious.

"Next round, we got the heavy hittas. And I know, your boy Blaziken, is the heaviest of the hittas. So what say we enter a little business arrangement. Just like last time. Only a little bigger. What do you say?" The announcer had a way with words and money.

"Depends. What are you thinking?" May smiled coyly.

"Well, three K is kinda pocket change. I was thinking ten. Same offer. Twenty percent. That's two grand for you, just cause I like ya spunk." The announcer was beginning to sound suspicious.

"What are you playing at? You know that I'm going to win. Why even include me?" May asked. The announcer shrugged.

"In this business, we have rules. But the only way people abide by the rules, is if we have respect. Now this isn't your crowd, you don't belong here. But you already know about the rules and abide by them, but some don't. So to keep respect among the degenerates, some of us pick favorites. Our favorites keep the scum in line. You're my favorite. What I'm suggesting, May, is a long term business deal. Just you and me. Now, I might ask you to throw some fights, but both of us could get filthy stinking rich if you do. Whaddya say? You one of mine?" The announcer laid out his game. May's smile faded.

"No offense. I mean, I like you, and I like the money… But my ambitions are a little higher than this." May said hesitantly. The announcer raised an eyebrow.

"You talkin the gyms? And then challenging the league?" He asked, slightly amazed.

"It's what I've wanted to do since I was an infant. I want to go big." May said softly. The announcer dipped his head with a feeble laugh.

"Listen to me, May. Look around you." The announcer's voice had changed again. He spoke softly, using a brotherly tone that surprised Jordan.

"You see these people?" The announcer asked. May nodded, a little confused.

"Not one soul in here didn't have a dream at one point. Most of them tried, and got taken down. They gave it their all, and this is what they have to show for it." The announcer said. May looked around. Really looked around. May looked at faces, and saw painful history covered up in makeup and piercings. May saw scars, buried beneath tattoos. May saw guileless smiles born of drugs, because nothing else in life could provide relief. May saw people who had had their dreams come crashing down around them. And from the ruin of those dreams, crawled what barely qualified as survivors. May saw collective loss in every eye, felt shame shining in every smile, heard desperation in every spoken word.

"Every poor sucka here had a dream." The announcer's voice had gone hoarse.

"Everyone of them. Now you, you still have your dream. I can see it in your smile. I'd like to keep you smiling like that. Don't let your dream ruin you." The announcer finished in a watery voice. May felt pity for this downtrodden lot, but she did not feel demoralized.

"I appreciate your concern. I really do. But I can't stop here. So I'll tell you what. I'm going to crush the gym leaders, one by one. Starting here in Rustboro. When I'm finished with them, I'm going to the league. I'm going to do what my father failed to do. I'm going to finish it, and when I'm champion, I going to give every poor sucker who had a dream hope. I'm going to give them an example to rekindle their own dreams. That'll be my long term business deal with you. I'll bring hope." May gave the announcer her knowing smile. The announcer laughed softly, and rubbed his eyes. Shaking his head and blinking, the announcer turned back to May.

"Goddamn, May. You just about made me want to go back to college with that speech. Just about. Tell you what. You become the Hoenn Champion, and I will. Go back. To college. God's truth." the announcer offered May a hand.

"By the way, the name's Earl, partner." The announcer said shaking May's hand.

"Well Earl, you have yourself a deal." May said, smiling back at Earl.

"Wouldn't make it, if I didn't believe you could do it. You hear me, Drumsticks? I'm behind you and May all the way. Don't let me down." Earl said to Blaziken. Jordan approached Earl.

 _Don't give up on yourself, Earl. We will do it._ Jordan offered Earl a talon. Earl raised an eyebrow before accepting Jordan's courtesy.

"You got a funky personality, ya know that Drumsticks?" Earl said, turning the handshake into an assortment of knuckle banging and hand grasps which Jordan was familiar with.

"A funky personality, but a good one." Earl and Jordan finished their hand lingo.

"Right. Jimmeh! Lay down ten big ones on the little lady for me. I bet she wins." Earl called out to his bookie.

"Still keeping it twenty percent. Just cause I like ya." Earl told May with a smile. May smiled back, and Jordan, Earl, and May turned to watch the finish of the Follow up round.

May did not disappoint. Just as Earl had predicted, May slaughtered her opponent's Ponyta and Toxicroak in the semifinals. But if Earl was laying any more money on May in the final round, he was keeping his twenty percent. May didn't mind in the least. She had already earned over two and half grand, and that was more money than she had ever held in her life. The sun had just begun to set as May, Nuzleaf, and Blaziken prepared for the final round. Their opponent was a four time victor at this event, and to him, May was just a young upstart. His Hitmonlee and Wheezing had decimated the semifinals, but his Gothorita and Loudred had gotten annihilated in the follow up round. He had entered the semifinals on account of the drawn straws, and his fresh team had not let him down.

"The moment of the night! I know y'all have been waiting for this! Some of you poor fools have even put your entire life's savings into it!" Earl dug into his pocket and pulled out his bookie's ledger.

"All nineteen dollars and eighty seven cents of it!" Earl tucked away his ledger with a shrug, much to the laughter of the crowd. May just chuckled. She knew Earl was sitting on an awful lot more than nineteen dollars.

"Our final fight of the night! IS! ON! OUR FIRST CONTESTANT IS THE FOUR TIME VICTOR AND LOCAL FAVORITE… BENNN LEEEE!" May's opponent sauntered onto the field. Even though he was only competing by the grace of lady luck, Ben Lee didn't show it in his body language. Releasing his two remaining pokemon, Ben gave his crew the spotlight.

"SPORTING HIS DREADED HITMONLEE AND THE INFAMOUS WHEEZING!" Earl gave the two pokemon their deserved kudos. The crowd cheered.

"IN THE OPPOSITE CORNER, NEW FACE AND LITTLE MISS GAME CHANGER, YES, THE PERSON RESPONSIBLE FOR BANKRUPTING THE DOUBTERS! MAAAAY BAAAACH! May entered the arena, feeling a thrill like never before. Blaziken walked beside her, and Nuzleaf took the lead.

"PACKING HER KING OF CHAOS, BLAZIKEN! AND LET'S NOT FORGET ABOUT HER DEMENTED TAKE ON PINOCCHIO, NUZLEAF!" The crowd exploded with a shrill cheer, followed by the prolonged booing of the doubters. May smiled at the crowd. Blaziken calmly strode up to the line with Nuzleaf.

"AND NOW A WORD FROM OUR SPONSORS! WAIT! WHAT'S THAT? WE DON'T HAVE ANY SPONSORS? WELL, WHO THE HELL FORGOT TO TELL ME?!" Earl earned a last minute laugh with his candor. Earl headed past May for the confines.

"Hey, Earl. Did you bet on the winning team?" May asked. Earl smiled at May.

"Actually, I sat this one out. No offense, kid. You're good, but so is Ben. And I'm not a gambling man." Earl said with a sheepish grin.

"Will you put down three grand under my name? You can keep twenty percent when I win." May said with a smile. Earl laughed.

"LITTLE MAY WANTS TO PUT DOWN A BET! AND THEY SAY THE YOUNG ARE INNOCENT!" The crowd laughed amidst the jeering. Some people wanted to see a fight.

"Tell you what May. I'll put down three grand in your name, and three in mine. You inspired me kid. I'll take that chance. Win or lose, it'll be worth it." Earl gave May his real smile. May smiled back.

"And you say you're not a gambling man." May teased.

"Good God, when a teenage girl can see right through-" Earl was interrupted by the stamping of the crowd's feet.

"They haven't been this wound up in a while. Give'em a good show, May. Hey! Drumsticks." Earl turned to Blaziken.

"Watch out for Hitmonlee's first attack. Ben always starts him off with a finisher. Don't block it, evade. He'll hurt himself trying to land." Earl said to Blaziken, before hurrying off the stage.

 _Thanks, Earl. You might have just made three grand._ Blaziken turned to Hitmonlee. The brown and beige pokemon had the stance and proportions of a kick boxer. Wheezing was a purple lump of pores and gas beside him. Earl had said Hitmonlee was the most dangerous of Ben's pokemon, so Blaziken challenged him with a glance. Hitmonlee's eyes narrowed.

"LADIES, loosely affiliated of course, AND GENTLEMEN, EQUALLY LOOSELY AFFILIATED! ARE! YOU! READY!?" Earl called from the stands. A cheer rose to answer him.

"THEN LET THE BATTLE BEGIN! FIGHT!"

Blaziken fell into a defensive stance, and Nuzleaf prepped for offense.

"Blaziken! take out-" Without any indication from his trainer, Hitmonlee lept into the air. Blaziken was prepared for the strike, and ready to evade. Unfortunately, Blaziken wasn't the target. By the time Blaziken recognised that his opponent's trajectory didn't include him, it was too late.

 _NUZLEAF!_ Blaziken shouted in terror. Hitmonlee came down hard on Nuzleaf, heel first. Jordan felt the ground shake at the moment of impact. Hitmonlee stepped off of Nuzleaf's prone form, and kick him off to the side. May made to run for Nuzleaf, but Earl stopped her.

"If you enter the field now, you forfeit. Blaziken still has a chance. Give it to him." Earl said calmly.

"But Nuzleaf-" May looked to the unmoving imp. Her heart told her to end the match and rescue him.

"He'll be okay, May. Trust me. We're underground, but no one wants to see their pokemon die." Earl softly answered her concern. May fell back. She gave Blaziken a worried look. Blaziken had fallen out of stance. Jordan looked at Nuzleaf with guilt plain on his face.

 _That should have been for me. I was prepared for it…_ Jordan saw Nuzleaf's chest rise and fall. He was alive.

 _Fodder eliminated. Just as planned._ Hitmonlee chuckled at Blaziken. Jordan turned to Hitmonlee, and fell into an offensive stance as fury lit up his eyes.

 _Shouldn't have done that. Now nothing is holding me back._ Jordan whispered dangerously. Hitmonlee's eyes narrowed.

"Wheezing! Hitmonlee! Go for the double whammy! Jump kick sludge wave!" Ben called out. Hitmonlee took to the air again. Wheezing belched forth a green wave of filth, flooding the vicinity with sludge and nasty. The crowd cheered. They thought it was over. They thought wrong. Blaziken took off after Hitmonlee, evading Wheezing's widespread attack. Hitmonlee could jump high, but Jordan could jump even higher. Grabbing Hitmonlee's leg, Jordan flung the surprised pokemon into his comrade's wave of sick. Catching even more air off of the maneuver, Jordan decided to indulge in a little imitation. Doing as Hitmonlee had done, Jordan used his height to create additional momentum. Swinging his leg above his head and aiming the heel down, Jordan gave the motion direction. Jordan fell down, heel first towards Wheezing. Such a move flew in the face of everything Kato had taught Jordan. It was far too reckless, but the power behind such a brutal and concentrated move was peerless. Using the flames and pressure of his wrists to generate extra thrust, Jordan descended upon his target. Bending his knee just so, Jordan was able to direct the entirety of his momentum into Wheezing. It was more of a stomp than a kick, but the force was unbelievable. Wheezing went down beneath the sheer power of Jordan's attack. The crowd went silent. The only sound heard was the hiss of gas as it escaped Wheezing. Jordan stepped off of his vile cushion. Hitmonlee rose from the fumes.

 _Fodder eliminated. Just as planned._ Jordan told the injured Hitmonlee in an angry voice. Hitmonlee glared at him.

 _I don't take kindly to hacks. Nice touch with the flames, though._ Hitmonlee reluctantly acknowledged his opponent's skill.

 _Then we are at an impasse. I despise those who are unwilling to learn._ Jordan replied, rage in every note of his voice. Jordan fell into a defensive stance, Hitmonlee did the same. Not even Earl had a jab for a moment like this. The entire arena held their breath in anticipation. Who would blink first? Jordan was content to wait, and Hitmonlee was no less patient. The two stared each other down, waiting for some telling twitch to alert the other to the intent of an attack. Seconds passed. A minute neared completion. Finally, the two pokemon could stand it no longer. At the same time, Blaziken and Hitmonlee launched their assault. Full power backed each other's moves, committing them to the attack. Blaziken caught Hitmonlee's foot to the beak, and Hitmonlee took Blaziken's flaming leg to the gut. Both staggered and fell away, grasping their injuries.

 _It's too bad we don't like each other. Otherwise, we might start liking each other._ Blaziken chuckled. Hitmonlee chuckled back.

 _You may have a point._ Hitmonlee straightened out, just as Blaziken pulled himself together.

 _Next move ends this._ Blaziken said, a foreboding tone in his annunciation.

 _Definetly. You gonna be the one to make it?_ Hitmonlee taunted Blaziken. Jordan was unmoved. Once more, the two combatants fell into defensive stances. Jordan assumed a relatively uncommon position.

 _What the hell is that?_ Hitmonlee asked, not recognising the poise his opponent had assumed.

 _Kempo. The art of self-defense._ Blaziken answered casually.

 _What's a Kempo?_ Hitmonlee asked, smelling bullshit.

 _Come here and I'll teach you._ Blaziken goaded. Hitmonlee harumphed. Once again the waiting game was played. When it became apparent Blaziken wasn't switching position, Hitmonlee attempted a feint. Blaziken didn't waver.

 _I'm waiting… pussy…_ Blaziken said gleefully. Hitmonlee grunted, fighting the urge to attack this upstart. Kato's words came to Jordan again.

 _Kempo. An underappreciated art. Common for it's simplicity, complex in its instrumentation. Kempo teaches the value of patience. Where as other forms stress speed and strength combined with finesse, Kempo advocates awareness and preparation. Many 'Experts' consider Kempo soft. It lacks the damage or flourish of other martial forms, but in practice, it hones the mind to fight for the body. Opportunity is a definitive principle of any martial conflict. Kempo specializes in outlasting one's opponent to provide the optimum opportunity._

 _Come on, Hitmonlee. I know you want to hit me. Stop glaring at me and hit me._ Jordan thought to himself. Hitmonlee heard his unspoken request. Moving in, Hitmonlee aimed his kick at Blaziken's ribs. Jordan deflected the blow effortlessly, and never attempted a counter. Hitmonlee tried again, attacking from on high, his foot aimed for Blaziken's skull. Jordan sidestepped and threw Hitmonlee's leg out, still not taking advantage of his opponent's slight openings. Jordan wasn't going to waste time with counters. Jordan would use every split second to prepare for his next interception. Jordan needed a big one to end this match. Hitmonlee had yet to provide, but Jordan's unusual methods had him frustrated with their success. Hitmonlee attempted to break Jordan's guard again, and when Jordan thwarted him, Hitmonlee opened up with a rapid flurry of kicks. Jordan evaded and deflected each one, never taking advantage of his opponent when Hitmonlee struggled for balance. Jordan was luring Hitmonlee into a false sense of security. Again and again, Jordan foiled every attack, until finally, the passive mentality paid off. An enraged Hitmonlee attempted a power attack at close range, leaving him open and exposed to the opponent not even a meter away from him.

 _Now._ Jordan switched stance faster than Hitmonlee could recover his poise. Jordan grabbed Hitmonlee's outstretched leg and joint-locked his knee. Never missing a beat, Jordan used the pain-response clenching of Hitmonlee's body to his advantage. Grabbing Hitmonlee's shoulder, Blaziken threw Hitmonlee to the ground. Using the weight of his own body, Jordan fell upon his opponent, and drove the wind out of Hitmonlee with a knee. A series of hard punches to what Jordan assumed was Hitmonlee's head, and the match was over. The audience had forgotten to inhale. It had happened so fast that it defied belief. Earl was the first to find his voice.

"AND THE WINNER IS… BLAZIKEN!" The crowd punctuated Earl's announcement with the loudest cheer of the night. May ran into the field and assisted Blaziken in reviving Nuzleaf.

"ONE LAST TIME TONIGHT! GIVE… IT… UP… FOR MAAAAY BAAAAACH!" May earned another loud cheer from the crowd. Earl ran forward to slap her on the back. Blaziken had some success in resuscitating his fallen comrade. Nuzleaf staggered to his feet.

 _Did we win?_ Nuzleaf looked over to where Hitmonlee lay on his back, and then spied the deflated Wheezing.

 _WE WON! YES!_ Nuzleaf grabbed Blaziken by the beak and headbutted him.

 _WHOHOAHO!_ Nuzleaf pulled Ralts off of May's shoulder and proceeded to give the giggling pixie a nuggie. Blaziken chortled. Picking up May and placing her on his shoulders, Jordan gave May the limelight. The crowd cheered as the four of them left the arena. Earl talked animately with May, barely able to contain his excitement. Earl went as far as to lift Nuzleaf off of the ground for a messy kiss on the cheek. Something Nuzleaf cried rape for.

"I told you you could do it. I never doubted you for a second." May whispered to Blaziken.

 _Thanks May. I wouldn't have even tried without your insistence._ Jordan looked up at her, that rare joy glistened in Blaziken's eyes.

"I love you." May said in an undertone. Blaziken's talons squeezed May's thighs.

 _I love you too._ Jordan smiled up at May.

May walked into Rustboro considerably wealthier than she had been when she had left Petalburg. On top of her bet paying off, the cash from the winnings had more than put May's account into the five digit range. Earl had begged May to stay, but seeing the smile he'd come to love grow on May's face, Earl knew better than to hope for an encore performance. The splendor of the evening had been soured by a rather unnerving spectacle. Upon leaving the arena, May spied three familiar red hoods eyeing her. Blaziken noticed, and stepped in between May and their unwelcome gaze. After that, May deemed it imperative to get to a hotel as soon as possible. Earl had stopped May for one final congratulations.

"Damn, May. I didn't know what to think when Nuzleaf went down. I thought for sure that Ben was going to target Blaziken first. I'm-" Earl stopped talking when May gave him a nervous look.

"What's the matter May? We aren't televised. Your daddy's not gonna know you was cleaning house among hookers and drug dealers." Earl said with a light smile.

"Earl… If anyone asks about me… tell them that I went back to Petalburg. Please?" May asked fearfully.

"Somebody tailing you May? 'Cause if anyone's giving you problems, me and the boys 'ave got ya back." Earl gave May a stern look.

"Earl, do not engage these people. Do not. Promise me Earl. I don't want them to hurt you too. If they think I'm in Petalburg, you'll be safer." May begged Earl. Earl looked at May with worry.

"You didn't piss off Magma, did you?" Earl asked fearfully. May shook her head.

"I don't know. They were looking at me funny." May said. Earl sighed in relief.

"That's 'cause you won. Don't worry May. The worst they'll do to you is try and recruit you. Just say yes and never show up. They'll lose interest. I've seen it before. Take care of yourself, kid." May took a shaky breath.

"Thanks Earl. You've been a good friend." May gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

"Slow down May! I'm still on probation!" Earl laughed.

"Get yourself gone, and never give up on that dream, kid." Earl said with his real smile.

"Better start applying to colleges, Earl. I'm doing this for you too." May turned to leave with Blaziken in tow.

"And that's the sweetest little thing I evah did see." Earl said after May had left.

May approached the finest hotel in the city. She and her team had earned it. The clerk at the front desk seemed a little perturbed to have a smiling, young, dirty girl patronizing the establishment, but once May had paid for her key, he was ever the gracious host.

"Our family suite, with full furnishings and a jacuzzi on the deck. Complimentary breakfast, and a fresh breadbasket to be delivered once daily upon request. Am I to assume you would like us to deliver said basket at once?" the clerk asked, handing May the room key.

"That would be lovely." May said, accepting her key. The clerk picked up the desk phone.

"Boulangerie? One breadbasket to be delivered to a Miss Bach, suite five seventeen. Hang on. Would you like the asiago and olive oil accompaniment?" The clerk asked May. May nodded with a giddy smile.

"Oui. I'll let her know. Au revoir." The clerk hung up the phone.

"It will be delivered to your door in half an hour. I'd offer you wine, but you are much too young. Sparkling cider instead?" The clerk asked.

"I'll give it a shot." May shrugged. The clerk made a note.

"All will be delivered in thirty minutes time. Our bakeries are some of finest in the region. Enjoy your stay, Miss Bach." May smiled and made for the elevator with her team right behind her.

"Dad doesn't like these places. He says that they're stuffy and overpriced. I think I could come to like it, though." May sniffed the loaf of bills she had won.

"Mmh. Yes, I do believe I could." May said, dipping into an exaggerated bourgeois accent. Blaziken facepalmed.

 _Paying for a week long stay at a five star hotel with bloodmoney. May, you define high class._ Blaziken chortled.

"You guys earned it. A little bit of relaxation, some shopping, Maybe a bit of training… I saw a gymnasium in the hotel's brochure. And then… The Rustboro Gym." May's face hardened into that confident smile. The elevator doors opened onto the fifth floor. Black marble walls and elegant tapestries greeted the team on suite level. Locating their room, May stepped into what some would call a small palace.

"Good lord, no wonder why dad doesn't like this. It has taste." May joked. Blaziken followed, and found himself in an ornate living room.

"Well, I get the master bedroom. But if the bed is big enough…" May lit up, hinting at her desire with a smile to Jordan.

 _Dibs on the other room. It had better have a door. And something that makes noise._ Nuzleaf booked it for the opposite room. May laughed at what she assumed was Nuzleaf's excited escapade. It never crossed her mind that Nuzleaf was making a hasty retreat.

"I'm going to take a shower. Both bedrooms have bathrooms, so everyone can get washed up." May laid the tired Ralts down on the sofa. The blue pixie had been dozing off ever since the group had left the suburbs.

"Take a nap, Ralts. Don't worry, we're all just a doorway away." May soothed Ralts deeper into sleep with a backrub.

 _So cozy…_ Ralts murmured, rubbing up against the sofa cushions. Jordan suspected it was Ralts' first time in a human dwelling.

 _Sleep well, kiddo. We'll wake you when the bread arrives._ Blaziken said, stroking Ralts' cap. Ralts yawned cutely, and began to sleep.

 _Good lord, they're like infants._ Jordan thought, smiling at Ralts. May cleared her throat.

"Blaziken?" May gave Jordan a seductive smile.

"We need to get you a bath." May leaned in, and whispered into Jordan's ear.

"Can I join you?" May giggled. Jordan's response was to pinch May's hip playfully.

"Come on, you." May made for the bedroom door and gestured at Blaziken. Blaziken walked over to May.

 _It feels like it's been a long time._ Jordan pulled May into an embrace. May's feral side was released.

"Close the door. Quickly." May breathed. Jordan silently shut the bedroom door behind him. No sooner had it clicked shut then May tackled Jordan, her pent up lust for him driving May to dominance.

Jordan lay next to May on the bed of the master bedroom. The bread had been surprisingly good, and May had shared the sparkling cider with everyone. While Nuzleaf relished the food and drink, Jordan could tell he was uncomfortable inside the hotel. Nuzleaf's normal reckless abandon was subdued while he stayed within the suite. But Ralts had it even worse. Born and raised in the wild, without any human contact her entire life, Ralts was struggling to adapt to the claustrophobic settings presented by walls and a ceiling. Upon waking from her nap, Ralts immediately buried her face into the cushions of the sofa and started hyperventilating. She confided of a fear of the walls closing in. May and Jordan had managed to relax Ralts enough to get her to eat, but Ralts was ever on edge. Nuzleaf, perhaps due to his own feeling of displacement, or maybe even out of sympathy, had neglected to torment Ralts for her irrational fear. Much to May's heartache, Ralts had cried herself to sleep on the couch, while May looked on, helpless and unable to understand the reason for Ralts' misery. Soon after the troubled Ralts had been put to sleep, May, Jordan, and Nuzleaf retired to their rooms for their own rest. Or in May and Jordan's case, a little foreplay and the inevitable follow up.

Jordan pulled his sleeping lover closer. Their love habit had yet to be broken. Jordan had ceased to regard their timely shared climax as unreal. Now it just seemed comfortably miraculous. May made a cute sound in her sleep.

 _Oh, May. What are we to do? What are we going to do?_ Jordan whispered fondly to his naked lover. Running a talon down May's spine prompted an arching of her back against him. Jordan chuckled. He had never known a person to be quite so animate in sleep. May made another happy noise, and her hand clenched slightly.

 _What are you dreaming about, love? Shopping? I bet you're dreaming about shopping._ Jordan teased.

"I do." May's soft voice broke the silence. Jordan's heart stopped. There was no mistaking that intonation. Jordan regarded May with wonder as a smile played upon her happy face.

 _May… My God May… You're so damn sweet._ Jordan rubbed circles on May's back, feeling that painful joy again. Jordan snapped up in alarm. Something was crawling up the bed. Jordan froze as a dark shape worked it's way over to May, and wrestled it's way under her arms. May woke with a start.

"Ralts! Are you okay?" May asked the blue cap between her arms. Ralts nuzzled up against May. She was crying softly.

 _I'm afraid. I don't like the walls. I can't breathe! Please May, get me out of here!_ Ralts buried herself against May's bare chest and sobbed in weary misery. If May was uncomfortable with Ralts' intrusion and disregard for May's nudity, May didn't show it.

"Shhh… Shhh… It's okay. I'm here. Blaziken is here. We'll keep you safe, Ralts. I promise." May held Ralts against herself. Jordan rose and held May. Ralts was at the center of their embrace.

 _Close your eyes Ralts. The walls can't hurt you. I'd knock them down if they tried._ Jordan ran a talon across Ralts' cap. Ralts quivered against May. Jordan lay May and Ralts down, and stroked Ralt's shoulder.

 _Don't worry Ralts. I'm watching over you._ Blaziken said, trying to comfort his disturbed companion.

 _I'm scared…_ Ralts said weakly.

"Would you feel better if you slept with me and Blaziken?" May asked. Ralts gave a feeble nod. May smiled and curled up around her. Running a free hand down Ralts' back, May wrapped the other arm around Ralts' waist.

"I like this Ralts. Holding you before bed. It makes me feel good." May said, trying to bring peace to her little pokemon.

"Maybe we should do this more often. Would you like that, snuggle buddy?" May whispered. Ralts stopped sobbing. Ralts looked up at May and at Blaziken behind her.

 _Is that okay?_ Ralts asked, a hope filling her voice.

 _I wouldn't want it any other way, Ralts._ Jordan said warmly, brushing away Ralts' tears. Ralts felt the love they had for her. May's motherly commitment to her hurting friend, and Blaziken's drive to protect those he cherished. The walls fell away from Ralts. Ralts reached out to touch May's face.

 _I love you May. I love you Blaziken._ Ralts curled up against May, and slowly eased into sleep. May smiled softly at the sleeping princess next to her.

"It's sweet, isn't it Blaziken?" May asked. Jordan ran a talon down May's arm.

"We have a family. You and I." May huddled against Jordan.

"Sleep well, my love." May whispered, before a peaceful sleep took her.

 _I will, love. I will._ Jordan rested his beak above May's head. Listening to Ralts and May breath softly in their sleep filled Jordan with that unfamiliar joy. Jordan remembered holding May the night they had left Littleroot, staving off May's tears and feeling that brotherly compassion again. Jordan recalled the night he and Ralts had met, and the comfort they had drawn from one another's understanding of loss. Jordan had once believed that such things were lost to him forever. Now, he knew better. May was right. Jordan had a family again.

 _I'll remember this moment, always._ Jordan said quietly, closing his eyes. He joined May and Ralts in the beautiful oblivion of slumber.

Morning woke the three of them with soft sunlight spilling through the curtains of the master bedroom. Blaziken was the first to rise. Waking May with his gentle touch, Blaziken indulged himself and May in a reaffirmation of their love. The movements caused by such contact woke Ralts, alerting her to the activity occurring on the bed next to her.

 _What are you two doing?_ Ralts asked curiously. Jordan broke off the kiss with May prematurely.

 _Nothing Ralts. Nothing at all._ Jordan swallowed his tongue. He could still taste May on it. May had been alarmed at Blaziken's sudden ending, but upon seeing Ralts sitting up and regarding them intently, May fought the rising blush. May cleared her throat.

"How did you sleep, Ralts?" May asked. Ralts' response was to clamber up May's chest for a hug. May giggled.

"Easy girl. Don't get too rough." May poked Ralts gently on the nose, getting a happy laugh out of her little princess. Seeing an opportunity in May's distraction, Jordan proceed to make things awkward again by giving May a massage.

"Oh… Oh that feels good…" May breathed as Jordan rubbed and pressed May's shoulders and neck. Working his way down, Jordan uncovered May's soft spot in her lower back.

"Right there… Oh…" May gasped breathlessly, arching her back against Jordan's knuckles. Ralts began to giggle.

 _If a massage gets you to make the same sounds that you do when we're having sex, I must be doing something right._ Jordan thought humorously to himself. The sound of a television in the living room cut the moment short.

" _And now on Indigo League, can Silver's Quilava best Jasmine's Steelix? The greatest battles from around the world, fought by the greatest trainers in all of the regions, brought to your living room by- IN-DI-GO… LEAGUE!_ The classic intro played out to a hard guitar solo. Both Jordan and May had been longtime viewers of Indigo League. In Jordan's case it had been something to watch while he rested between jobs, caring for his mother, and the constant practice of Kato's art. That said, what little Jordan recalled from Indigo League had heavily influenced his combat as a pokemon, and had provided him with a rudimentary knowledge of pokemon species. May though, had been a rabid fan. Still was, given how quickly she climbed out of bed and into a bathrobe. Jordan lifted Ralts and made to follow May, intent on discovering how the television had been turned on.

 _And what are you doing?_ Blaziken asked Nuzleaf.

 _Shut up. Steelix just dug his way below ground. Quilava is toast._ Sprawled on the sofa, wearing a look of complete enthralment, Nuzleaf gaped at the battle presented to him by the television.

 _How do you know how to work a TV?_ Blaziken asked. Nuzleaf shrugged.

 _I got bored and started pressing buttons on that plastic stick over there, and this came on. Isn't it incredible? This battle is taking place thousands of miles away, and I can see it right here in this box! I can't believe it!_ Nuzleaf's wide eyed stare soaked up every pixelated detail. Blaziken keeled over laughing. Jordan couldn't stop cackling. Nuzleaf's awe for something as commonplace as a television set was absolutely hysterical. The mirth left Jordan breathless on his knees.

"What's gotten into you?" May asked Blaziken in surprise. Ralts regarded him with concern, and even Nuzleaf had pulled himself away from the television to look at Blaziken with worry.

 _Oh God, Nuzleaf. Holy shit. That… That's fucking funny. Oh Goddammit, you're so cute._ Blaziken pulled himself off the floor and grabbed Nuzleaf. Lifting the little imp in a headlock, Jordan proceeded to administer a head nuggie.

 _You're so fucking funny._ Jordan rubbed his knuckles vigorously into Nuzleaf's scalp.

 _GET HIM OFF OF ME! HE'S LOST HIS MIND!_ Nuzleaf thrashed in genuine terror. Ralts began to giggle hysterically at the flailing imp, and May found herself laughing as well. Blaziken tossed Nuzleaf onto the sofa with a happy sigh.

 _I don't know what I'd do without you sometimes, Nuzleaf._ Blaziken chucked at the startled wooden doll. Heading into the kitchen, Blaziken helped himself to one of the stale rolls from last night's breadbasket.

 _Is May really that good?_ Nuzleaf asked, the group's humor finally relieving him of his panic. Blaziken raised a middle digit over his shoulder, not even bothering to face Nuzleaf when he did it.

 _Guess so._ Nuzleaf settled down into the sofa to watch Indigo League. Blaziken hurled a half eaten roll at him. May perused the hotel's dining booklet.

"Blaziken, why don't you stop grazing, and get over here and tell me what you want for breakfast." May said, voice still tittering with the laughter.

The in room dining was exquisite. May and her team gorged themselves on all manner of breakfast dish. Eggs prepared in elegant ways, various smoked meats smothered in rich creamy sauces, sweet pastries both moist and crispy, and tangy fruits May had never heard of decorated the dining room table.

"I could get used to this." May said, settling down after the lush breakfast.

"I could get very used to this." May smiled to herself. Blaziken was still rummaging from Ralts' plate, who had decided that eggs, no matter how fastidiously prepared, were not items for eating.

 _That's gross._ Ralts glared at Blaziken over the pear she was gnawing on. Blaziken shrugged.

 _It's food, Ralts. Good food actually._ Blaziken shovelled another forkful of eggs benedict into his beak.

 _I take it you don't eat meat?_ Blaziken asked Ralts. Ralts shuddered.

 _If it had to die for me to eat it, I don't want it._ Ralts said in a sickened voice.

 _That's a noble sentiment, by my diet requires B vitamins and lots of iron and protein. I'm not going to get those from a shrub._ Blaziken replied.

 _Whatever. I understand dietary requirements, but with that said, I do feel a bit uneasy watching you eat the unborn young of something that could have been related to you._ Ralts retched. Blaziken stopped eating from Ralts' plate.

 _Thanks, Ralts. You ruined a perfectly good breakfast for me._ Blaziken dourly regarded the plate of eggs, feeling slightly nauseous. Ralts threw a mango at him.

 _You're welcome._ Ralts said smartly.

 _Cheeky little…_ Blaziken bit his tongue, and skinned the mango. Nuzleaf dug into Ralts' unwanted plate with gusto.

 _Mmm… Your aborted relatives taste delicious._ Nuzleaf smiled at Blaziken. Blaziken shook his head angrily.

 _I have a stomach full of quiche and souffle, and you have to tell me this. Fuck you, Ralts._ Jordan wrestled with the rising urge to vomit. Ralts giggled while Nuzleaf smirked.

May pulled out her holocaster.

"Brendan?" May asked. A blue hologram of Brendan popped up over the table.

"Hey May. Are you in Rustboro?" Brendan's hologram asked.

"Sure am. Where are you at?" May asked.

"Um… about five blocks away from the pokemon center. You?"

"L'Hotel du Collectionneur Arc de Triomphe." May said it with a flourish.

"The WHAT?" Brendan stumbled after the sixth syllable. May sighed.

"The Arches of Triumph, you philistine." May groaned, using the common name rather than the elaborate title that decorated the hotel's banners.

"What are you doing there? Meeting someone?" Brendan asked curiously.

"I'm enjoying some five star hospitality in the family suite. Want to get together and do something?" May asked.

"You're staying at the Arches? How? Why?" Brendan gaped.

"I'll explain later. Do you want to do something? Like go shopping?" May asked. Blaziken shook his head and chortled. Always with the shopping.

"Ummm… maybe later May, I've kind of got plans. I don't want to sound rude, but could you not call me until tomorrow? It's important…" Brendan explained cautiously. May regarded her childhood friend with a slightly hurt look.

"Sure Brendan… I'm sorry that I intruded…" May tried to keep the wounded quality from entering her voice. Brendan shook his head.

"May this is nothing personal. Please don't take it the wrong way. I need to do something, and I can't have my holocaster going off in the middle of it." Brendan said in a dire tone. May looked up at him.

"So you do want to hang out with me?" May asked hopefully.

"Of course! I'm just booked today. I'll call you tomorrow. What's a good time for you?" Brendan asked.

"Around eleven o'clock in the morning. That should give me enough time to get decent." May smiled at Brendan. Brendan smiled back.

"So soon? I thought it would take longer than that." Brendan teased.

"Shut up, Brendan. Go have fun. Call me tomorrow, okay?" May sought some last minute reassurance.

"I will, May. Take care." Brendan said.

"You too, Brendan." May hung up. She turned to Blaziken and the crew.

"Well, looks like you guys get to help me find some new clothes." May said with a smile. Nuzleaf and Ralts looked confused, but Blaziken looked horrified.

 _Please don't say shopping, May. I hate shopping._ Blaziken begged May.

"Come on! I want to find an outfit for Ralts too!" May said, getting up from the table.

 _What's going on now?_ Nuzleaf asked in confusion.

 _Nuzleaf, get in the pokeball. Unless you want to be bored witless for a couple of hours._ Blaziken sounded as if he were about to cry.

 _I take it shopping is a bad thing?_ Nuzleaf asked.

 _With a woman? It's hell on earth. Just get in the ball and spare yourself the misery._ Blaziken moaned. May picked up Ralts and started heading towards the door. May paused when she realized that Nuzleaf and Blaziken weren't following her.

"What's the hold up? I've got money burning a hole in pocket, and a dire need for new clothes. Get a move on!" May said enthusiastically.

 _Yes dear. Nuzleaf, trust me. I'm trying to do you a favor._ Blaziken warned Nuzleaf one final time.

 _I'll take your word for it._ Nuzleaf conceded, and disappeared in a flash. May looked down in surprise at the glowing pokeball at her waist.

"Lazy gremlin… Come on Blaziken. You can carry the bags." May said, heading off.

 _Ralts, kill me now._ Blaziken begged. Ralts looked up in surprise.

 _You're really dreading this shopping thing. Is it that boring?_ Ralts asked, worried.

 _Only to males._ Blaziken said with a grimace.

The first place May stopped was a chain clothing store. Jordan hated these places with a passion. Everything from the trendy music, to the alluring odor, to the very people who patronized these establishments, Jordan despised every aspect of such markets. Nothing like an overpaid industrial model to offer you your prepackaged individuality with a pretentious smile.

 _Goddamnit May… Please, hurry it up…_ Jordan was utterly miserable the second he set foot into the building. May however, was only too happy to explore every inch of the store, trying on outfits she had no intention of purchasing, and criticising clothes she would never fill out. Jordan had feared as much. Ralts was overwhelmed by the constant movement and the various smells and sounds. Even though Ralts was in unfamiliar territory, she wasn't nearly as unhappy as Blaziken. May had Ralts trying on a variety of miniature outfits, something which aroused the pixie's curiosity about garments.

 _Why do humans wear clothes?_ Ralts asked Blaziken as May wrestled a plaid vest and skirt over Ralt's frame.

 _Originally, to protect themselves from the elements. I don't know when or why, but somewhere along the lines, humans started wearing clothes to cover sensitive parts of their anatomy. Nowadays, humans wear clothes to advertise their affiliations with certain sectors of society. Never made much sense to me, but to each their own._ Blaziken explained. After having pulled the vest over a collared blouse, May fastened a tie to Ralt's attire.

"What do you think?" May asked Blaziken, stepping back. Blaziken rubbed his eyes.

 _Ralts, this is your call._ Blaziken sighed. Ralts fiddled with her tie.

 _This is kind of itchy._ Ralts said. Blaziken strode forward and adjusted the tie.

 _Better?_ Blaziken asked.

 _A little._ Ralts replied. May swooned.

"You look so cute!" May ran a hand down Ralt's cap.

 _I don't know if clothes are for me…_ Ralts confided, attempting to stretch in her new attire.

 _They're not. But if you want to try them out, it would make May's day._ Blaziken shook his head.

 _Do you think I look cute?_ Ralts asked, attempting to see the back of her vest by looking down and over her shoulder. Blaziken facepalmed.

 _It's confirmed. Regardless of species, women are all the same._ Blaziken groaned.

 _Is that a no?_ Ralts asked, her voice concerned.

 _Good God, Ralts! You look great! Who are you trying to impress? Just get the stinking clothes so we can get out of here._ Blaziken moaned. Ralts pulled off the vest and skirt.

 _I don't think green is my style…_ Ralts said, perusing the aisle for something a bit more fetching. Blaziken found the nearest pillar and began to beat his forehead off of it. May assisted Ralts in the search for a more becoming getup.

 _Why? Haven't I suffered enough?_ Blaziken whined.

Eventually, May and Ralts found garments that satisfied their needlessly complex tastes. On top of a brand new set of outdoor outfits to replace the ones that had been destroyed, May had also selected a black and white frock dress with a matching handbag. Ralts had settled on the frilly white collared blouse, but had opted for a simple blue skirt and red bow tie instead of the black straight tie and vest. Blaziken struggled to conceive of a reason for why it had taken four hours to purchase nine outfits. Jordan, on his infrequent trips to clothing stores, had purchased a similar amount of clothes in less than half an hour. For him, making such a simple transaction into an expedition was epitome of time wasting.

 _Holy shit, I thought it would never end…_ Jordan waited impatiently for May and Ralts to finish in the checkout.

"Did you see anything you liked Blaziken?" May asked, filling Jordan's arms with shopping bags.

 _Yeah, the coupon guaranteeing me a reimbursement for the last four wasted hours of my life. Oh wait, it expired four hours ago._ Jordan did not take kindly to the shopping thus far, and May was just getting started.

"Come on! I need to go get a hair cut. Then we should go look at the jewelers. After that, we should-" May continued to ramble on and on about her various shopping destinations, completely oblivious to her lover's discomfort.

 _Why? God, why have you forsaken me?_ Blaziken moaned, overcome with melodrama.

For Blaziken, the day dragged on and on. For May and Ralts, it was an adventure. Ralts was surprised to discover a shared fondness for shopping with May. While at the saloon, May was able to convinced Ralts to get an ear piercing, though she was less successful in persuading Blaziken.

"Come on, it won't hurt. I promise." May begged Blaziken. Jordan's response was to indicate the holes in his head that served as ears.

 _Look, no lobes. No cartilage, no piercings._ Blaziken explained. A wicked grin crawled up May's face.

"There are other things we can pierce…" May teasingly suggested.

 _No. Period._ Blaziken said with a dour glare, accompanied by a shudder. Ralts gave out a cry behind May.

"Oh, don't worry. It'll only sting for little while." The body artist simpered. Clearly Ralts' new get up was a hit.

 _I can't believe you did that._ Jordan shook his head at the gasping pixie. Ralts looked up at him with watering eyes.

 _Gold or silver?_ Ralts asked.

 _Pardon?_ Blaziken asked, bemused.

 _The earrings. Gold or silver?_ Ralts repeated. Blaziken gaped at her.

 _For someone who was born and raised in the wild, you sure take well to civilized consumerism, don't you?_ Blaziken buried his eyes in a talon.

 _Silver. With garnets. It'll suit your coloration._ Jordan relented. Ralts smiled shyly.

 _I didn't even have to ask about the gemstones…_ Ralts teased. Jordan shook his head in self disgust.

 _Just plug the fucking holes so we can get something to eat. We skipped lunch, and now my patience is being consumed by hunger._ Blaziken growled. Ralts giggled, she was finding Blaziken's outbursts and discomfort amusing. Unfortunately for Jordan, May decided to go to the jewelers before dinner. After spending another hour selecting a silver and gold diamond studded necklace and earring combination to compliment her new dress and handbag, May finally brought Jordan to the only business Jordan could condone patronizing. A restaurant.

 _Oh god. It was almost worth it for this._ Jordan moaned as he tucked into a blue cheese and bacon portabella burger. Nuzleaf had been summoned for the dining, and was happily tearing into his own reuben rye sandwich. Ralts had selected a seven layer salad, and May gone for some sashimi grade ahi slathered in mango salsa.

"This is why I love the cities. You can get anything here." May smiled as she cut into the charred pink hunk of fish. Jordan inhaled the rest of his burger, and started on his fries.

 _I still prefer the cleanliness and solitude of the country._ Blaziken said, beak filled with steaming spuds.

 _I just like to travel._ Ralts said, mixing mayo and green apple slices with shredded cheddar for her salad.

 _I just love life._ Nuzleaf grinned as he chomped down into his sandwich.

 _Fuck, I just love the food._ Blaziken said, helping himself to Ralts' salad.

 _Amen._ Nuzleaf cackled as Ralts swatted at Blaziken. At long last, the shopping spree was paying off.

After dinner had concluded, May and her crew made back to the hotel. Ralts was dozing off on May's shoulder, and Nuzleaf held himself as if he were bloated.

 _Eat too much?_ Blaziken asked the pair of them. Nuzleaf groaned in reply. Ralts could only yawn, and nuzzled herself closer to May. May was counting her winnings from the other night. Despite her extensive spending, May still had the vast majority left. They had yet to restock their food stores or medical equipment, but May intended to do that tomorrow. The intrepid young consumer was shopped out.

"Why don't we relax on the deck? We have our own personal jacuzzi." May suggested as they approached the Arches. Blaziken nodded good naturedly.

 _We might be able to watch the sunset. Oh yeah, we could also nab a fresh breadbasket._ Blaziken approved of May's plan. Nuzleaf gagged.

 _Don't talk about food. We've been eating rich shit all day and it's affecting me._ Nuzleaf covered his mouth.

 _Allergic to sauerkraut?_ Blaziken asked.

 _No, just too much food. I don't know how you pack all that crap away._ Nuzleaf groaned.

 _I get a lot of exercise._ Blaziken hefted the shopping bags.

 _Was it horrible?_ Nuzleaf inquired as they entered the hotel's lobby.

 _Intolerable. I expected as much from May, but Ralts was just as bad._ Blaziken replied.

 _You could've gotten a T-shirt, or a piercing. Why do you have to be such a stickler?_ Ralts asked Blaziken wearily.

 _A, I would destroy the shirt the instant I got into a fight, and B, Piercings make for painful handholds. I'm not going to have either of those, thank you very much._ Blaziken replied in a grumble. They caught an elevator and made for suite level.

"It was a great day. I think we can squeeze a good night out of the deal too. Extra sparkling cider?" May asked.

 _Please. It might settle my stomach._ Nuzleaf groaned as he entered the family suite. Blaziken nodded to May, indicating the group's approval.

 _So what's a jacuzzi?_ Ralts asked as May head off to don her bathing suit.

 _A hot bath with water jets. It relaxes muscles and soothes the body._ Blaziken explained. Nuzleaf gave him an odd look.

 _You sure know a lot about humans. It's actually quite eerie watching you interact with them. They understand you, and you catch onto their subtle behaviors._ Nuzleaf said. Blaziken grew silent. His eyes held the tell tale dullness of his withdrawal.

 _It is kind of eerie, now that Nuzleaf mentioned it. You never really seem to have a problem expressing yourself to humans. And you have an almost unreal knowledge of the most outlandish and mundane human concepts. How do you know all of this?_ Ralts asked Blaziken. Blaziken shook his head darkly.

 _You wouldn't believe me if I told you._ Blaziken muttered. Nuzleaf and Ralts exchanged a glance. It was a strange reaction given the innocence of Ralts' query. Something about the question troubled Blaziken greatly.

 _Something happen, Blaziken?_ Nuzleaf asked, concern in his voice. Blaziken said nothing.

 _Blaziken?_ Ralts asked hesitantly. May returned from the master bedroom, clad in her bikini.

 _Just… Please don't ask, guys…_ Blaziken trailed off. His depression was so apparent, even May picked up on it.

"Hey… Come on now. None of that. Let's have a good night tonight, okay?" May took Blaziken's beak and looked him in the eyes. Blaziken sighed and straightened himself. Shaking his head, Jordan attempted to free himself from those haunting memories.

 _Sorry guys. I'll try not to be a downer._ Blaziken breathed out. Taking May's hand, Blaziken led her politely through the deck doors, and over to the covered jacuzzi.

 _What the hell was that about?_ Nuzleaf asked as soon as the deck doors shut behind May and Blaziken. Ralts looked terrified.

 _Nuzleaf… Something hurt Blaziken… Something hurt him bad… I could feel it._ Ralts stroked her horn absentmindedly.

 _Something to do with his knowledge of humans?_ Nuzleaf asked, his voice going hollow.

 _That triggered it. It was a jumble of negative emotions, but confusion and loss were at the top of the list._ Ralts explained.

 _Something happened to Blaziken. Something between him and humans. Something he doesn't want us to know._ Ralts said. Nuzleaf shook his head.

 _What could it be? Blaziken has told me about every other terrible thing he's done._ Nuzleaf wondered.

 _It wasn't something Blaziken did. It was something that was done to him._ Ralts whispered. Nuzleaf punched the sofa.

 _Everytime I think I understand him, we dig up something new. How many skeletons does Blaziken have in his closet? How am I ever going to reach him through all of this shit?_ Nuzleaf muttered angrily. Ralts was quiet. May and Blaziken had uncovered the jacuzzi, and were playing with an array of buttons. May looked up from her tinkering and waved Nuzleaf and Ralts over.

 _Come on. Another mystery for another time._ Nuzleaf said, striding over to the deck door.

 _Do you think Blaziken will ever tell us his whole story?_ Ralts asked, causing Nuzleaf to pause with his hand on the doorknob.

 _He will. Eventually. Normally I would push him for an explanation, but this one has personal written all over it. I'll give him time. Maybe he'll tell us when he's ready._ Nuzleaf sighed.

 _Let's go, before they get suspicious._ Nuzleaf motioned for Ralts to follow him out onto the deck. Ralts hesitantly headed after Nuzleaf. Maybe Nuzleaf was right. Maybe all it would take was time. Or maybe Ralts and Nuzleaf had no right to know the entire story of their mentor, guardian, and friend.

 _What are you, Blaziken?_ Ralts wondered, watching Blaziken assist May into a steaming blue vat of water.

 _What are you really?_


	9. Section 9

Chapter 31: A Plot Revealed. Or Something.

Norman gazed at the bandaged and handcuffed man through a sheet of one way glass. The man stared back, despite not being able to see Norman on the other side of the window.

"We just got his identity and file this morning." The Petalburg Chief of Police entered the room, handing Norman a folder. Norman perused the contents while the chief cited the highlights.

"A Warrant Officer Clayton M. Gastevich. Or he was, until he got a dishonorable discharge from the military police." The chief said.

"What was the reason for the discharge?" Norman asked, thumbing through the file.

"Technically he was discharged for hoarding human remains and fashioning them into jewelry. Off the record, he was suspected of murdering some of his perps and the body parts… Well, lets just say he had a thing for tongues." The chief explained.

"Let me guess, the tongues came from the perps?" Norman asked.

"They never found any bodies to correlate with the appropriated tongues. The lack of bodies was the main reason they had to settle for a dishonorable discharge for hoarding human remains." The chief answered.

"Jesus Christ. This guy's a nutjob." Norman muttered, reading the page about Clayton's military history.

"Yeah, just the kind of nutjob Magma's hierarchy look for as bodyguards and enforcers. We have photos from Glavisdale's newspaper putting this guy as the current leadership's personal escort. He was deep in Magma before they became terrorists." The chief indicated a news clipping from five years past. The heading read, "Peace between Aqua and Magma is Guaranteed." The picture showed two men shaking hands, while on either side of the photo two groups of stern men stood at attention. One squad for Magma, one squad for Aqua. Clayton's face was circled on the Magma side.

"Christ, this guy could get us some answers." Norman breathed. The chief shook his head.

"We tried. His training in the MPs included interrogation. He saw through every ruse, knew every play. He made it pretty apparent that he doesn't mind being locked up either. He's not going to crack." The chief said dourly. Norman reached into his bag and procured a file of his own.

"This just came in barely an hour ago. We've pinpointed Magma's recruiter in Rustboro." Norman said, handing the chief the file.

"How the hell did you find out about this?" The chief asked in awe, looking through the file.

"One of my… assistants went against my wishes and decided to investigate. He came out of it okay, but I specifically told him that he wasn't going to be involved in this anymore." Norman explained grudgingly.

"The professor's son?" The chief asked. Norman nodded.

"When Brendan told me what he was going to do, the first thing I did was get the professor on the other line. Neither of us could talk him out of it." Norman grumbled.

"Stupid kid just about gets killed, and no sooner than he gets out of the hospital, then he goes and throws himself right back in the line of fire." Norman muttered.

"How did he get the information about this guy?" The chief asked in wonder. Norman pointed at the glass.

"Our friend in the other room told Brendan where to go and what to say, right before he stuck a knife in Brendan's mouth." Norman said angrily.

"And Brendan acted on it? After all of that? Mother's love, that kid has some balls." The chief whispered.

"Yeah, a real planner that one. Had a new story and alias all lined up, and according to his report, Brendan pulled it off without a hitch. Didn't mention he was a trainer, got turned down because of his age, then brown nosed some information out of this guy with starry eyed ambition." Norman grumbled.

"If we shadowed this guy, we could track Magma's operations in Rustboro. I'll get a team of my best on it. Undercover surveillance. No two faces in the same day. We'll let this guy expose the entire foundation to us." The chief said adamantly.

"Give Brendan my regards."

Norman glared at the chief.

"I want him out of this situation. I don't need you encouraging Brendan." Norman said. The chief sighed.

"He does good work, Norman. And he's got drive. We'd be losing a lot if we took Brendan out of the field." The chief said.

"He's no longer in the field. If Will ever get's a hold of him, Brendan won't ever see the outside of his bedroom again." Norman said. The chief shook his head.

"What ever you think is best." The chief sighed.

"You sound like my wife." Norman muttered. The chief chuckled. Norman took a deep breath.

"So about our Mister Gastevich… Have you considered using some unorthodox methods of getting him to talk?" Norman asked carefully. The chief's face hardened.

"We're already detaining him without official charges and we're not even giving him a trial. I'm not adding torture to the list of burdens on my conscious. If word of this ever got out, you and I would not only forsake our careers, but we'd also be looking at some pretty lengthy prison time as well." The chief explained. Norman nodded.

"Yeah, if Magma didn't kill us before the courts could prosecute us." Norman said humorously.

"Which is why we're adopting the illegal methods that we're using now. I like waking up to a sunrise, not a gun barrel in my face." The chief said. Norman looked up at the chief.

"Is there anyone above us that we can trust?" Norman asked. The chief shook his head.

"If there is, they're keeping their heads low just like us. Magma and Aqua weren't idle in their five years underground. While their grunts trained for war, the hierarchy got their people in places of power. One wrong word spoken to the right person at the wrong time could expose us. I won't risk other affiliations getting involved until I'm convinced that we can handle anything Magma and Aqua can dish out." The chief said.

"Still… It's bizarre. Magma was dedicated to developing artificial islands for subsidiary farming in preparation for future food shortages. Aqua wanted to limit commercial fishing to allow the marine populations to recover, and they built aquatic farms for raising endangered species in safety. How do two noble goals get corrupted into what we're dealing with today?" Norman asked. The chief sighed.

"The wrong people with the right skills in the right office. Both Magma and Aqua are headed by geniuses without morals. They perverted their goals in the pursuit of power. And now we're fighting a war that nobody's fought before." The chief said wearily.

"We've tracked Magma and Aqua's influence across every sector of the government and in practically every major corporate identity. They're deeply rooted in the foundations of our society, and one wrong move on our parts could spell disaster." The chief said.

"We're stuck in a box that they made, looking for a way to strike back. We need to find our way out before we can even consider going on the offensive." Norman concluded. The chief was silent for a moment.

"I won't even consider torture, Norman. Regardless of the situation, we need to remember what we're fighting for. Torture isn't what I'm putting my life on the line for." The chief said.

"What about intimidation? We could at least imply harm, right?" Norman asked. The chief shook his head again.

"After spending eleven hours alone with our friend, I can assure you there isn't a soul on earth that could intimidate him. He doesn't care what happens, Norman." The chief said. Norman stared long and hard at the man behind the glass.

"He cares. He cares about something enough to happily rot in a cage until it happens. And I know somebody who can break him." Norman turned to leave.

"With your permission, I could get him here by tomorrow. I'm warning you though, it could get out of hand. I've had a bit of experience dealing with this kind of risk, but if it goes wrong, it goes wrong in the worst way." Norman said, pausing at the door. The chief took a deep breath. Staring at the man behind the glass, the chief contemplated the ifs.

"Get them in here. And it had better not go wrong." The chief said after he'd taken some time to consider the value of Norman's offer.

"No matter what, tomorrow we'll be getting some answers. Let's just hope we don't get a broken corpse to go alongside those answers." Norman left the chief. Heading out of the safehouse, Norman pulled out his holocaster.

"Call May." Norman instructed the device.

...

May lay her head against Blaziken's shoulder. She wondered for a moment if Blaziken even noticed the heat of the water around them. Ralts was marinating on May's lap, and Nuzleaf was watching the lot of them from the edge of the jacuzzi, his feet the only thing submerged.

"This is the life." May said, tipping her crystal of cider into her mouth. Blaziken's talon circled May's back and stroked her thigh. Nuzleaf made one of his sounds at May, the look in his eyes conveying disdain.

"Well, I didn't ask if you liked it." May said with a smile. Nuzleaf made a guttural noise and looked away. Blaziken shook with silent laughter next to May.

"What about you, Ralts? Do you think this is good living?" May asked the blue cap at her breast. Ralts snuggled closer to May and made a happy coo. Such displays never failed to fill May with a glowing love.

"You're so cute. I can't wait to see what Brendan thinks of your new outfit. He'll probably go nuts. Putting clothes on a shiny Ralts. He just doesn't get it." May said. Blaziken snorted next to her.

"And you, country boy. I'm never taking you shopping again. It was like dragging around an anchor. Do you have to be so miserable when we're shopping?" May asked Blaziken. Blaziken gave May an incredulous look. May raised an eyebrow in challenge. Blaziken turned away, shaking his head.

"That's right. You knew you were being a dick. You're lucky I didn't eat your fries when we had dinner. I deserved it after having to put up with your griping." May teased. Blaziken's talon pinched May's rump in retaliation, getting her to jump.

"Knock it off." May laughed, settling down. Ralts had been jounced in the excitement, and May was attempting to relax her little princess.

"It's been a great day. We got a lot done, Ralts got an ear pierced, Nuzleaf didn't spit on anyone, and Blaziken didn't hurt himself. A good day all around." May smiled. Both Nuzleaf and Blaziken splashed May for her analysis, prompting more giggles from May and a coughing fit from Ralts.

"Play nice you two! You got Ralts in the crossfire!" May laughed. Blaziken patted Ralts' back, while Nuzleaf rolled his eyes.

"I gotta say Nuzleaf, your attitude demands adjustment. Blaziken." May's voice intoned a trainer's command.

"Dunk the imp." May said. The water exploded next to May as Blaziken lunged, emptying a good fourth of the jacuzzi in the process. Nuzleaf didn't even have time to stand up. Blaziken grabbed Nuzleaf the ankles, and dangled the imp upside down above the water's surface. May smiled at Nuzleaf, and slowly stroked Ralts' cap.

"Does the condemned have a last request?" May asked. Nuzleaf flailed angrily at Blaziken with a furious grunt. May laughed.

"Well, if that is all, let the dunking commence." May said. Blaziken made a noise of warning, and Nuzleaf hurriedly pinched his nose. Blaziken dunked Nuzleaf and held him beneath the water for a few seconds, before tearing Nuzleaf out in another explosion of water. Nuzleaf gasped for breath, before folding his arms across his chest and glaring at May. May laughed again.

"Blaziken, another dunking is in order." May said through her giggles. Blaziken chuckled and raised Nuzleaf up, before plunging the startled imp into the water again.

"That'll do." May giggled as Nuzleaf surfaced again. Blaziken dropped Nuzleaf unceremoniously into the water and sat down beside May, letting Nuzleaf flounder over to the edge of the jacuzzi. When he had pulled himself out of the water and was once again sitting on the lip of the jacuzzi, Nuzleaf uttered a short, grumpy gurgle.

 _You guys are dicks._ Nuzleaf told May and Blaziken. May smiled at him in response, while Blaziken chortled. Ralts grinned at Nuzleaf.

 _It's what you get for having a stick in your ass._ Ralts said. Nuzleaf made a fist in response.

 _I'll give you a stick in your ass._ Nuzleaf growled. Blaziken chuckled again.

 _But you're not compatable…_ Blaziken said gleefully. Nuzleaf started to retch.

 _Why do you always go there? Why?!_ Nuzleaf looked at Blaziken in disgust. Blaziken shrugged, still smiling.

 _What are you guys talking about?_ Ralts asked in confusion. Blaziken straightened up at once.

 _Yeah, just what are you talking about, Blaziken?_ Nuzleaf smirked at his friend's sudden and ironic discomfort.

 _Ignore it, Ralts. I slipped up._ Blaziken said hastily. Nuzleaf raised an eyebrow at Blaziken. Blaziken shook his head sternly. Nuzleaf shrugged and started kicking the water. May watched the entire exchange with an odd look.

"I. Want. To. Hear. You." May said slowly. Blaziken chuckled sadly.

 _And I want to talk to you May. Like I use to be able to…_ Blaziken whispered in frustration. Both Ralts and Nuzleaf exchanged a curious glance. Neither had missed the phrasing.

 _Use to?_ Nuzleaf wondered to himself, regarding the now pensive avian across from him. Ralts was also staring intently at Blaziken. Blaziken must have felt their eyes upon him, because he suddenly looked up at them both.

 _What?_ Blaziken asked, prompting nervous adjustments from Nuzleaf and Ralts.

 _Nothing._ Nuzleaf lied. Blaziken fixed him with a suspicious eye.

 _Okay…_ Blaziken said, clearly not believing Nuzleaf. A buzzing interrupted the tension. May hurriedly handed Ralts to Blaziken, and made for the jacuzzi's edge. Reaching over to a pile of her clothes, May fished out her holocaster. It was her father.

"Dad?" May asked as Norman's image popped up.

"May. How are you doing?" Norman asked.

"I'm alright. Actually, I'm great." May said with a smile.

"Going for a swim?" Norman asked, noticing May's bikini.

"Just a dip in the jacuzzi." May replied.

"Finally got to Rustboro then. What hotel are you staying at?" Norman asked.

"L'Hotel du Collectionneur Arc de Triomphe." May tried the french pronunciation again.

"The Arches?! How did you get a room there?" Norman asked in disbelief.

"It's not a room, it's the family suite. I won a tournament and spent the winnings on a little luxury." May said, stretching back.

"A suite. At the Arches. What tournament pays that much?" Norman asked sternly. May fidgeted nervously.

"The... back alley kind?" May said hesitantly.

"The back alley-? What were you doing competing in an unregistered tournament, May?! You could lose your license for that!" Norman hollered, rubbing his eyes in exasperation.

"Cleaning house and getting paid." May answered. Norman chuckled despite himself. A mix of pride and disbelief filled his heart. Norman had done the same thing in his youth, just not at May's young age.

"You weren't doing anything else in the back alleys, were you?" Norman asked, his memories adding a suspicious tone to his voice.

"Other than laying down a side bet on my victory, no." May admitted.

"You didn't smoke or drink anything?" Norman asked, the dubious parent in him showing through.

"No. It was offered, but I didn't want it. Anyways, Blaziken made it clear that he didn't approve of me partaking of the street's hospitality." May said with a shrug. Norman shook his head.

"Thank God Blaziken is a party pooper." Norman sighed. May laughed.

"By the way, May," Norman's tone had changed to a more serious level.

"About Blaziken-" Norman started. May tensed, sensing something dire in her father's voice.

"Could I borrow him for a little while tomorrow?" Norman asked. May heard Blaziken leave the jacuzzi and approach her. Norman looked up at the avian as he entered the holocaster's range.

"What do you need Blaziken for?" May asked in a curious tone. Blaziken fixed Norman with an intent stare. Norman sighed.

"It's about that Magma member we captured. Look, I don't want to involve either one of you in this, but Blaziken might be the only one who could get us some answers out of this guy. We need those answers May. We need them badly." Norman said. May's stomach turned to liquid.

"What do you need Blaziken to do?" May asked, fearing she already knew the answer.

"I need him to flex a little muscle. Nothing else. Absolutely nothing else." Norman assured. May looked sceptical.

"Dad, I don't want Blaziken exposed to that again." May whispered, remembering the night Blaziken had shown the darker beast within himself. May dreaded seeing Blaziken becoming that monster once more. Norman sighed.

"I understand May. I won't push it-" Norman was interrupted by Blaziken's sudden snatching the holocaster out of May's hands. He fixed Norman with a steely eye and nodded.

 _I'll do it._ Jordan said. Norman looked up in surprise.

"The family suite? That has a deck on it, right?" Norman asked. Blaziken nodded.

"I'll have Braviary pick you up tomorrow at eleven o'clock in the morning. Just be out at the deck by that time, Braviary will spot you." Norman said. Blaziken nodded again.

"May," Norman turned to his startled daughter.

"I need these answers. If Blaziken says he can manage, then I trust him. Please trust us." Norman asked softly. May however, was not so easily wooed.

"I need to talk to you, dad. Alone." May took the holocaster from Blaziken, and made for the deck door. Closing the door behind her, May turned back to the holocaster to confront her father.

"I won't let Blaziken do this. I don't want Blaziken getting hurt. He will get hurt if you have him do this. Think about what that means for me and our friends." May said angrily. Norman looked at May with stony countenance.

"It's Blaziken's choice, May. He could save untold lives depending upon the amount of information we procure." Norman said patiently.

"Yes, it's his choice. But you yourself have criticized Blaziken's choices in the past. Or did you forget about his lack of good judgement?" May retorted. Norman was struggling to cope with his daughter's wisdom. May was the daughter, Norman was the father. How had their roles been altered to such an extent that Norman catered to his daughter's logic, and May contested her father's decisions with a confidence known only to Norman's peers?

"May, we all have to make sacrifices. At one point, you begged me to allow you to help. Now you stubbornly refuse me aid when I come asking. We need to get somewhere, and right now, Blaziken is the only one who could possibly see us there." Norman pleaded. May was breaking, but not to Norman. Something else gnawed at her. A fear she harbored in secret, a fear that was awoken whenever Blaziken touched her, whenever May felt Blaziken's breath upon her skin. May feared the monster that Blaziken could become.

"What if he turns into that… that thing again… Daddy, I can't see him like that again! I can't let him become that… killer..." May had started crying. Norman swallowed. May was once again a lost and frightened child that suddenly realized that the world wasn't as innocent as she had believed.

"You don't know what it's like. We've gotten so far…" May pleaded with her father.

"I don't want to save him from that again... What happens if we can't?" May sobbed. If Norman could hold his daughter now, he would. May's fears weren't misplaced, and May had experienced a situation that Norman, in all of his years of training, had never once confronted. Mending Blaziken's broken soul was taking it's toll on May, forcing her to leave her childhood behind, and subjugating her to the role of savior. Romantic though the notion seemed, to save anything required a sacrifice. May had readily made that sacrifice, and now Norman was asking her to risk making it again.

"May, please. I'll be there for Blaziken. I'll be there for you and your friends. I won't let Blaziken hurt himself. You know that I won't let either of you down." Norman swore, praying he could deliver. May took a deep shaky breath. May looked at her father, hoping he could free her from her fears.

"Fine. But no more scars." May said at long last. Norman nodded.

"I promise." Norman said.

"Dad, please… I don't want to-" May started. Norman interrupted her, trying to abate the rising hysteria.

"May, I will keep Blaziken safe. Safe from Magma, safe from Aqua, safe from me, safe from himself. Your old man isn't as dumb or careless as you seem to think he is. Remember, I'm Petalburg's Gym leader?" Norman said reassuringly. May let loose a watery chuckled.

"Okay. I trust you dad. Take care of yourself. Tell mom I said hi, and that I miss you both." May said. Norman smiled warmly at his daughter.

"I will. Sleep well kiddo. I love you, May." Norman said his goodbye.

"Love you too, dad." May said, before shutting off the holocaster. May took a moment in the bathroom to collect herself and dry her reddened eyes. Once May's reflection returned to normal, May headed back out to the deck. May's three pokemon were waiting intently for her. May shrugged at the lot of them.

"Well, I'm going to be going to bed shortly. Blaziken, get some rest soon. You have a big day tomorrow." May startled her team with her declaration. May turned to the stunned Ralts, a soft smile played on her lips.

"Ralts, you've been yawning all night. Let's go get washed up and ready for bed." May said to the blue sprite. Ralts hesitantly crawled out of the jacuzzi and headed over to May.

"Blaziken, Nuzleaf… Try not to get into any trouble tonight, okay?" May requested. Nuzleaf snorted. Blaziken's eyes had never stopped regarding May with curious indifference. Before May risked meeting those eyes, May took Ralt's hand and made for the deck door.

 _That wasn't what I was expecting. You?_ Nuzleaf asked Blaziken after May and Ralts had gone inside. Blaziken said nothing. Leaning back against the jacuzzi wall, Jordan stared up at the stars.

 _So… about earlier?_ Nuzleaf started. Blaziken looked over to his wooden comrade.

 _How do you know so much about humans?_ Nuzleaf asked bluntly, in blatant disregard of his spoken beliefs earlier. Blaziken shook his head.

 _Nuzleaf, I know you want to help. But this is something you can't help me with. Let's just say May isn't the first human I've been around._ Blaziken said wearily. Nuzleaf looked at Blaziken sadly.

 _Your sister… she was human, wasn't she?_ Nuzleaf asked softly. Blaziken jumped. He looked at Nuzleaf in terror and disbelief.

 _How did you- How do you-?_ Blaziken desperately struggled to find his voice. Nuzleaf shook his head.

 _The night that you saved Brendan, while you were sleeping and May and Norman were talking, you woke up and cried out a name. A human name. You said 'sister...' after you realized that it had just been a dream. Then May and Norman put you back to sleep, and what they said after that got me thinking._ Nuzleaf explained. Blaziken looked at Nuzleaf with that hopeless loss.

 _I said Chrissie…_ Blaziken's eyes watered. Nuzleaf felt wretched bringing up that secret.

 _How did you two meet? I take it she wasn't your trainer?_ Nuzleaf asked. Blaziken shook his head.

 _Nuzleaf… She was my sister. I was brought up alongside her by our mother. The person who taught me to fight was human. My mother… was human. They were my family. And I failed them…_ Blaziken murmured. Nuzleaf looked at Blaziken in awe. No wonder he understood humans so well. Blaziken had been raised by them, to be like them. It was touching, and at the same time, profane. As sweet as it seemed, Blaziken's upbringing was unnatural.

 _Blaziken… what happened wasn't your fault._ Nuzleaf said. Blaziken looked up at Nuzleaf. His eyes were dead to the world.

 _That's enough, Nuzleaf. I didn't want to talk about it, and I don't want to hear the words I've been hearing for the past five years._ Blaziken said in a tone of finality. Jordan realized that Nuzleaf had missed what Jordan had been hinting at. Nuzleaf believed that Jordan had always been a pokemon, and that his human family had merely adopted Jordan. But Nuzleaf still had questions, and rather than ask them, Nuzleaf attempted to press Blaziken into speaking of them.

 _Okay… but your human family explains a lot. An awful lot. Like you and May for example._ Nuzleaf said. Blaziken regarded Nuzleaf with a slight glint of impatience in his eye.

 _I said that's enough._ Blaziken spoke with a note of warning. Nuzleaf swallowed. He was overstepping his bounds.

 _I didn't want you to know, and there are still some things that you don't need to know. You'll just have to live with that, so stop badgering me._ Blaziken growled. Nuzleaf put his hands in the air.

 _I'm your friend, Blaziken. So the next time you're hurting, remember that. I've accepted you for who you are, and you've done the same for me. I'm not going to lose sight of that. Are you?_ Nuzleaf asked. Blaziken's eyes softened. Turning from Nuzleaf, Blaziken stared into the bubbling center of the jacuzzi. Nuzleaf watched Blaziken for a while, before discomfort drove him to break the silence.

 _Do you remember when we first met?_ Nuzleaf asked. Blaziken looked up at Nuzleaf.

 _Are you referring to the time that I punched your lights out, or when I held you off with a foot?_ Blaziken asked with a chuckle. Nuzleaf laughed.

 _The foot. God, I remember when May tripped over me. There I was, enjoying a little sunlight, when this stupid kid…_ Nuzleaf joyfully relived the memory of his first meeting with his friends. Blaziken stared back into the glowing depths of the fizzing water. Listening to Nuzleaf mirthfully give his account of their first encounter prompted a fond smile from Blaziken. Nuzleaf rambled on and on, moving through the chapters of their adventures, occasionally getting Blaziken to correct him on an overly dramatic detail. The two friends chased away the cold woe associated with foul history by bringing up warm memories.

When Blaziken slipped into bed next to May and Ralts, it was with the carefree gratitude that came from the conclusion of a happy day. Closing his eyes, Jordan wearily reflected on all of the enjoyable moments this dying day had wrought. Ralts getting a piercing. May playing dress up with her pokemon. Dunking Nuzleaf in the jacuzzi. Listening to his Nuzleaf's stories. The food. Jordan's fading thoughts were those of thanks and wonderment. Pulling himself against May, Jordan conceded that May had been right. Today had been a good day.

"Take care of yourself." May said to Blaziken. Braviary flexed beneath Blaziken, prepping for take off.

 _I will May. Try to get all of the shopping done before I get back. Have fun with Brendan._ Jordan looked down at May, Ralts, and Nuzleaf. Nuzleaf looked a little worried, as did May. Ralts had buried her face in May's shoulders, though whether it was the intimidating presence of Braviary or concern for Blaziken, no one could guess.

 _Don't fall off. This bird looks pretty rickety._ Nuzleaf joked. Braviary turned to glare at the impetuous imp.

 _Nuzleaf, right? Yeah, I remember you. Going to be with May when she challenges Norman?_ Braviary asked.

 _Fuck yeah. I can't wait to kick Slaking's ass._ Nuzleaf boasted. Braviary chuckled.

 _I won't give Slaking the pleasure of beating you senseless. I look forward to showing you what a rickety bird does to a frail nut._ Braviary smiled.

 _Get in line._ Blaziken said, smiling at Nuzleaf. Braviary laughed.

 _Who's side are you on?_ Nuzleaf's bravado was slain by Blaziken's betrayal.

 _Slaking can't wait to take you on. Norman's first pokemon versus May's first pokemon. I saw you training with Nuzleaf. You'll put up a good fight, but Slaking knows how to handle a Blaziken._ Braviary informed Jordan.

 _Good. I wouldn't want to humiliate him. Nothing like a challenging victory._ Blaziken replied. Braviary chucked again, indicating his approval.

"Blaziken…" May stopped, a look of nervous hesitation fell across her troubled face. Blaziken looked at May softly.

"Don't…" May averted her gaze. She couldn't say it. May didn't want to acknowledge the monster for fear of waking it.

 _May, I'll be fine. Trust me._ Blaziken said as he reached over to lift May's chin. May's eyes met his.

"If something does happen, just get out of there. Do it for me, please?" May asked, desperate for some form of assurance. Blaziken drew an X over his heart.

 _I promise._ Jordan said. May nodded.

 _We need to get going._ Braviary reminded Blaziken of the deadline. Blaziken removed his talon from May's chin.

 _Right. Let's do this._ Blaziken leaned up against Braviary. Braviary lept off of the balcony before May could prolong the goodbye. May watched as Braviary plummeted, before spreading his wings and catching a draft. Circling the street below, Braviary ascended above the buildings by riding the uplifting current of warm air. Once he had achieved the necessary altitude, Braviary broke his circle and took off in a southerly direction, heading towards Petalburg.

"I hope nothing goes wrong." May breathed as the two birds disappeared. Nuzleaf made a soft noise next to her. Ralts looked up from her hideaway towards the skyline and made an uncertain coo.

"Come on you two. Shape up. Brendan will be here any moment." May shook herself, and headed back into the suite, cradling Ralts. Nuzleaf stayed behind, staring up at the sky.

 _Please, Blaziken. Don't make another bad memory. Please…_ Nuzleaf murmured.

...

 _So you're May's first?_ Braviary asked. Blaziken started.

 _What?_ Jordan asked in alarm. How could Braviary possibly know that?

 _Her first pokemon._ Braviary said in amusement.

 _Oh._ Blaziken relaxed.

 _What did you think I meant?_ Braviary asked humorously.

 _I just misheard you._ Jordan lied. Braviary shook his head.

 _Yeah. Yeah, I'm her first._ Jordan said, slightly self-consciously.

 _So that makes you her strongest. It's pretty typical for new trainers to rely on their starters._ Braviary said good naturedly.

 _I guess._ Blaziken said nonchalantly. Braviary huffed.

 _There's no need to be modest. Nuzleaf may have potential, but he isn't a seasoned as you. And that Ralts is a pampered brat. You're May's strongest._ Braviary said, annoyed.

 _We all have our strengths. Nuzleaf learns quickly, and Ralts isn't as delicate as she seems._ Blaziken confided. Braviary shook his head.

 _What is it with the starters? You all assume a position of command so readily. Last time Slaking tried to tell me what to do, I dropped a car on him. I reckon one of your partners would be more than happy to put you in your place._ Braviary laughed.

 _I take it that you and Slaking don't get along?_ Blaziken asked.

 _We have our disagreements, but in the end we have each other's backs and Norman's guidance. That said, it's difficult to get along with Slacking on the best of days._ Braviary said.

 _Yeah, I got a whiff of that last time we met._ Blaziken said, recalling dinner at Norman's gym. Braviary shook his head again.

 _We're passing over the reserve. We'll be in Petalburg in about twenty minutes._ Braviary reported.

 _Jesus, it took us over a week to get through the reserve. I'd kill for some wings._ Blaziken said. Braviary turned his head to fix Blaziken with a stern eye.

 _About that, do you know why Norman requested your assistance?_ Braviary asked. Blaziken tensed above Braviary.

 _Yes._ Blaziken answered in a monotone.

 _I know you have issues, but do not kill this man. We need him alive. Norman is putting a lot at stake by bringing you in. You have a reputation. Don't live up to it._ Braviary warned.

 _I know._ Blaziken said softly. Braviary studied Blaziken for a moment longer. He had been expecting indignity, anger, or some other expression of denial from Blaziken. Braviary had not foreseen acknowledgement and regret from someone branded a psychopath.

 _Just keep your cool. And remember what May said. If you think you're going to lose control, get out of there. Norman covered for you once, but I doubt he could pull it off again._ Braviary said. Blaziken was silent. His point made, Braviary turned his attention to the horizon.

 _Ten minutes till touch down. Get ready for the descent._ Braviary banked hard to the east, before swooping in south west for the final stretch. Blaziken could see the buildings of Petalburg. Braviary made straight for the city, before going low into the tree level. Jordan's heart skipped a beat when he saw the rapidly passing branches.

 _Are you trying to get us killed?_ Blaziken asked after Braviary narrowly avoided a tree.

 _Trying to shake possible tails. Norman doesn't want anyone to know the location of the safe house. I'm to drop you off three blocks south of the safe house. You'll have to make your own way too the safe house from there. Green building, glass front. Three stories and brick sides. Bars on the upper windows. Can't miss it. Norman is waiting for you inside._ Braviary explained. Blaziken ducked as a branch went whizzing past his head.

 _If you had a tail, I think you murdered them._ Blaziken grumbled. Braviary winked at him.

 _That's the plan._ Braviary said. Braviary came to a sudden stop and landed.

 _Get going. Quickly. Good luck._ Braviary said. Blaziken hopped off, and staggered as his legs became readjusted to solid ground.

 _Got it. Go kill your tail._ Blaziken said. Braviary snorted and took off.

 _Right. A green building with a glass front and brick sides. Why couldn't he just give me a street address?_ Blaziken wondered as he headed northward. Not twenty paces later, Jordan came out of the bushes and onto a dinghy road with unloved and ruinous houses on either side.

 _Three blocks north._ Jordan took off at mach two, covering the distance in less than a fourth of a minute. Jordan found the building rather easily. It was the only green building on the block. Walking up to a dilapidated door, Jordan tried the knob. The door opened instantly, and Norman waved him in. Bolting the door behind them, Norman turned to Blaziken.

"Have a good flight?" Norman asked Blaziken with a smile. Blaziken shook his head. Norman laughed.

"Sorry about the evasion tactics, but no one knows about this place, and I intend to keep it that way." Norman said. Norman led Blaziken through the bare interior of the building and towards a staircase. Leaving the ground floor and heading up to the second, Jordan found himself in a very different setting than the one below. The second floor was both clean and organized, and looked more like a collection of orderly offices than the state of the building had suggested from the outside. A grey haired man wearing a crisp blue suit looked up from one of the offices.

"Good God, Norman. I thought you were bringing in a person." The man said in exasperation. Norman sighed. Blaziken was indifferent.

"Chief, this is Blaziken. He's the one who caught our Magma member." Norman attempted an introduction. The chief's face hardened.

"If you told me that you were bringing in that psycho, I would've said no. I expected a specialist, not an addled pokemon." The chief growled. Blaziken didn't move, but Norman could feel him tensing up next to him.

"Our Magma member just about ended up wearing his insides on the outside because of Blaziken. I think that kind of an experience would leave a mental scar, wouldn't you?" Norman said, taking a folder out of a desk and handing it to Blaziken. The chief shook his head in disbelief.

"This is our guy. A mister Clayton Gastevich. The same piece of shit that stuck a knife in Brendan's mouth. We can't get him to talk, but I think a reenactment of your first encounter might shake him up." Norman explained. The chief snorted.

"You don't honestly expect that bird to understand-" The chief's snide remark was cut short by his surprise. Blaziken took the folder out of Norman's hands and thoroughly scanned the documents within. Blaziken's eyes hardened as he read on. Turning the page, Blaziken's eyes widened. Waving Norman over, Blaziken indicated the news clipping from Glavisdale. Norman looked at Blaziken curiously. Blaziken's eyes asked desperate questions that Norman couldn't even begin to guess at.

"He was part of Team Magma before they went jihad. It's likely he was involved in the catastrophe at Glavisdale." Norman explained. Blaziken's talons shook, and his eyes smoldered with rage. Norman was surprised by Blaziken's passionate display. The chief was silent behind Norman.

"What is it Blaziken? Do you know something about what happened at Glavisdale?" Norman asked. Blaziken closed the folder and took a deep breath. Handing the folder back to Norman, Blaziken was unnervingly still. Norman watched Blaziken for a moment longer, noticing how the bird's talons shook, and the dead look in his eyes cemented into cold fury.

"Hey. Get your head on straight. I need you to scare him, not dismember him. Remember, lives are at stake." Norman warned Blaziken, fearing this outburst would endanger the objective. Blaziken took another deep breath, and exhaled slowly through his nostrils. His anger was repressed, but the severity and hardened glint had not left his eyes.

"Blaziken. You promised me. You promised May. Let it go for now. Otherwise I'm sending you back to Rustboro." Norman said softly.

"What the hell is his problem?" The chief asked. Norman didn't respond. Blaziken shook his head.

"Give me some time with our friend. Blaziken." Norman started.

"I need you to get yourself together. When you come in, go ahead and get angry. Scare the shit out of him. But do not hurt him. I'll stand for a little manhandling, but do not put a mark on him." Norman said. Blaziken nodded. The chief stood up.

"Do you think he'll be able to keep a lid on it?" The chief asked. Blaziken fixed a the chief with a calm eye.

 _I can do it._ Jordan said. The chief looked doubtful.

"I don't know if I can allow you to go through with this, Norman. He's unhinged as all fuck. Do you really believe that this going to end well?" The chief asked. Jordan looked Norman in the eyes.

 _I can do it. Trust me._ Jordan said calmly. Norman sighed.

"Yes. He's got it under control. And if he loses it, I'll get it under control." Norman said firmly. Jordan nodded.

"All three of our asses are on the line. If this goes wrong, Norman… Well, you know the consequences for murder. I will uphold the law, and turn ourselves in if this goes foul." The chief warned.

"I understand. And Blaziken does as well." Norman said. Blaziken nodded again. The chief breathed deep.

"Then let's get this show on the road. Norman, get in character. Blaziken, put your game face on. I want to smell soiled underwear when I step into that room." The chief said. Norman waved Blaziken over to the holding cell door.

"I'll call you when it's time. Break anything you want to in the room, just not our friend. Whatever it takes for a little dramatic effect." Norman said. Blaziken leaned up against the wall, out of the line of sight of anyone in the room.

"Lights. Camera. Action." Norman said, just before he opened the door.

...

May greeted Brendan in the hotel lobby. Due to some of the stingy rules of the high class, Brendan required a patron as an escort to do so much as enter the elevator.

"Sorry about that." May said to Brendan as they made for suite level. May had a somewhat loud disagreement with the desk clerk over the alienation of her friend.

"I can see why dad doesn't approve of these places now." May said angrily. Brendan was shocked silent. May had worn her new finest for him, and the young woman in elevator with Brendan was so far out of his league that the poor boy was left speechless. May looked at the wide-eyed, open mouthed Brendan in concern.

"Is something wrong?" May asked. Brendan shut his mouth and shook his head.

"No. Nothing's wrong. Did you- you do something with your hair?" Brendan struggled to keep things cool. It wasn't working. May smiled and jounced her hair.

"I got it cut yesterday, but there's a salon in the hotel. I had them work it over this morning. Do you like it?" May put her hands behind her back and smiled coyly at Brendan, causing him to stagger for words.

"I- it- I think it- Good." That w as all Brendan could manage. May laughed, causing Brendan's face to turn hot and red.

"Did you get enough sleep, Brendan?" May asked her embarrassed friend. Brendan cleared his throat, and managed a nervous smile.

"Not enough for this. May… you look beautiful." Brendan said breathlessly. May giggled.

"So that's what it is. Huh. I thought it might have been the heat." May teased.

"It's not that hot- May, come on! Everytime I see you, you always find a way to blow my mind." Brendan said indignantly, catching on to May's sarcasm a little late. May giggled again.

"Thank you. How have you been?" May said with one of her knowing smiles. Brendan was spared the task of answering May by the arrival of suite level.

"I've been doing pretty good." Brendan said once he had wrapped his brain around the sudden shift in conversation. May led him into her suite.

"So what does pretty good entail?" May asked, coxing an explanation out of Brendan with a soft smile and flutter of her eyelashes.

"Just… busy." Brendan didn't want to talk to May about his project concerning Magma. May would only worry, and that would sour the mood.

"Okay then, mister mysterious. Sheez." May teased Brendan as she opened the door to her suite.

"Wow." Brendan breathed as May welcomed him into the suite. Everything in the entry gleamed at Brendan.

"So this is how the other half lives…" Brendan said in awe. May headed further into her abode.

"Only for holiday. Normally I sleep outside." May joked. Brendan had to laugh. Beneath the becoming dress, the diamonds and precious metals, this becoming young woman really was May. A statue harumphed at waist level. Brendan looked down and realized that the statue was May's Nuzleaf.

"Hey Nuzleaf. Didn't see you there. How are you doing?" Brendan squatted down as he addressed the imp. Nuzleaf snorted, then turned and walked away, grumbling under his breath.

"Nuzleaf, stop being a dick! Honestly, he's been acting up ever since Blaziken left." May muttered in exasperation. Brendan looked up in surprise.

"Where is Blaziken?" Brendan asked. Last time Brendan had seen May and Blaziken together, they had given off the impression of being inseparable.

"Dad had to borrow him. Blaziken's in Petalburg right now, but dad promised to get him back before sundown." May explained. Brendan nodded, wondering what on earth Norman need Blaziken for.

"Interesting. So what was the plan for today?" Brendan asked. May shrugged.

"We could explore the city. It's been years since I've been to Rustboro." May suggested. Brendan nodded.

"Sounds like fun. Anywhere you want to go for lunch? My treat." Brendan proposed.

"Pfft. Brendan, leave the catering to me." May picked up the hotel's hotline.

"Garcon? What are today's specials? I see. No, I'll take one of each. Yes, I'd like the fondue platter as well. The Cider? Thimbleberry. Forty minutes is acceptable. Thank you." May hung up.

"We'll have the fondue in forty minutes, but lunch is going to be another half an hour after that. Is that okay?" May asked Brendan. Brendan gaped at her.

"Suuuure… By the way, what did you order?" Brendan asked.

"I don't know. It was all in french." May said with a nervous smile. Brendan found his breath, and started laughing.

"Holy shit, May. Here you lead me on to believe that you've gone high class, and then you pull a stunt like that. What are we eating?" Brendan cackled.

"Something with duck in it. I think." May laughed. Brendan shook his head.

"Good lord May, you haven't changed a bit." Brendan wheezed.

After a sumptuous banquet, which did include duck, May, Brendan, and May's team made back into the noisy streets of Rustboro. May limited her shopping to resupplying her medical equipment, but decided against groceries. May wanted Blaziken's well founded opinion in the culinary department. May smiled, thinking of Blaziken's reaction when she had mentioned shopping yesterday. Tomorrow May would enjoy another horrified expression from her lover, though she imagined it would be short lived when Blaziken discovered that they were shopping for food. The overgrown avian had a fondness for stuffing his face. The rest of the afternoon was spent visiting Rustboro's places of intrigue. May and Brendan took a tour of Hoenn's most sophisticated and largest pokemon affiliated corporation, the Devon Company. Brendan expressed a greater interest in the production of pokeballs than May, but both were equally astounded at Devon's fossil revival process. By dissolving the permineralized tissues of extinct pokemon, Devon's scientists had discovered salvageable DNA structures in the preserved strata. By scaffolding the salvaged DNA with the DNA of modern day related species, the Devon Company had managed to clone long extinct pokemon, giving scientists and trainers alike a glimpse into the prehistoric world of pokemon. While the clones themselves did suffer from genetic deterioration, astoundingly the offspring of the clones bore no such inhibitions. The Devon scientists suspect that pokemon evolution had a part to play in such miracles.

May and Brendan actually got to play fetch with a third generation Tyrunt, a pokemon that had been extinct for the past 75 million years.

"I can't believe technology can do this." Brendan breathed in awe. The Tyrunt headbutted Brendan's knees, begging him for attention.

"I'm more astounded that he takes so well to humans." May said with a smile, rubbing the Tyrunt's neck.

"I imagine his genetic programming identifies us as food, but here he is, as docile as a lillipup." May laughed as the Tyrunt fell onto it's side for belly rub.

"You're more right than you realize." One of Devon's scientists told May.

"We have to separate the newborns from the parents immediately after birth. We let the infants imprint on humans, otherwise they embody their inborn traits. We learned the hard way what happens if the mother raises the offspring." The scientist grimaced.

"What happened?" Brendan asked, curious.

"Exactly what your friend suggested. Nature took over, and to a mother seeking to provide for herself and an infant, everything is a food source." The scientist gave a nervous chuckle.

"Was anyone hurt?" May asked in concern. The Tyrunt investigated Nuzleaf, who did not take kindly to the baby dinosaur's slobbering.

"Not badly, we always took precautions. But let's just say that some of us working here won't ever go near the holding cages for the big momma again." The scientist laughed.

"The third generation was the first to imprint on humans. We're hoping that with their trust and acknowledgement of our kind as providers instead of prey, both us and the parents will have a role in raising the fourth generation." The scientist said. The Tyrunt shifted its attention from the boring Nuzleaf and licked Ralt's face with a two foot long tongue. Ralt's gagged from Tyrunt's breath, while Nuzleaf laughed.

"Will they ever be released into the wild?" Brendan asked. The scientist shook his head.

"We can't do that. Only a mere two percent of the planet's land mass and oceans have the required annual climate to support the vast majority of resurrected species, and even then, the introduction of a species that evolved for a very different world would upset the natural ecosystems. If we released this little guy on his own equatorial island, he would gobble up the entire food chain in less than year, and then starve to death as a result. Nobody wants that, so all fossil pokemon are strictly regulated and trainers require special permits just to own them. As for breeding these guys, well, that is currently illegal outside of designated and certified locations like our facilities." The scientist explained. Brendan looked up at the mention of training.

"You mean I could train one of these guys if I got a permit?" Brendan asked, hope filling his voice.

"Yes, but the registration process requires everything from a background check to semiannual inspections and a critical analysis test. Training a fossil pokemon is a lot more work than most trainers are willing to put up with." The scientist smiled at Brendan's enthusiasm. Brendan was not dissuaded.

"That would be perfect. I don't just want to train them, I also want to be a part of the research. I want to be a pokemon professor, just like my old man." Brendan said. The scientist was taken aback.

"Who is your father?" The scientist asked.

"Professor William Birch." Brendan answered. The scientist raised an eyebrow.

"You're Professor Birch's son? That's a big name in our field. He's one of the few prestigious geniuses to actually be able to pursue his own research independently of top dollar corporations like Devon. Do you help your father with any of his projects?" The scientist asked.

"I'm currently on assignment." Brendan replied. The scientist whistled.

"Just drop your name and relation in with the executives upstairs. I guarantee that if you pass the critical analysis test, you will be walking out of here with your very own Tyrunt by week's end." The scientist said. Brenden lit up like a christmas tree.

"It will be a second generation Tyrunt, but if you can handle the outbursts and the occasional bite, you will be a registered fossil trainer." The scientist warned.

"May. I gotta go take that test." Brendan said eagerly. May smiled nervously.

"I think that I'll take it with you. Just being registered for fossil training would be a feather in my cap." May said. Brendan smiled.

"You? Volunteering to take a test? Give me a moment." Brendan pulled out his pokedex's weather survey application.

"Yep. It's official. Hell just froze over." Brendan said casually. May slapped his shoulder.

"Just what are you implying, super nerd? That I'm stupid?" May asked grudgingly. The scientist laughed.

"Are you two siblings?" The scientist chuckled. May and Brendan made gross faces.

"No. Thank god." May said in disgust.

"I know. Going shopping with you twice a month is miserable enough. I couldn't imagine having to do it on a daily basis." Brendan said. May slapped him again. The Tyrunt headbutted Brendan, trying to get another rub from him.

"He's sure taken a liking to you." The scientist said as Brendan roughhoused with the Tyrunt.

"Normally he ignores people when they come to visit, but that little guy is all over you." The scientist grinned at Brendan. Brendan looked up.

"I guess I just have a way with dangerous lizards." Brendan said with a smile.

The critical analysis test was taken by both May and Brendan, after they had provided the necessary personal information. Brendan claimed the test was a breeze, but May acknowledged her struggle to answer some of the more complicated questions. That said, the post-assessment results indicated that both May and Brendan had passed. Now they only had to await the background check. Brendan intended to start training a fossil as soon as possible, but May deemed the extra obligations of owning such a pokemon unnecessary with her current line up. May already had her hands full with Blaziken, and didn't need an attention starved fossil compounding the already existing stress.

"So a Tyrunt, huh? Never thought you'd get a cute pokemon, Brendan." May said as they left the Devon Corporation.

"What do you mean cute? It's a bipedal mouth filled with jagged six inch long fangs. How do you find that cute?" Brendan asked, amused at May's opinion.

"But it was so sweet. Like a giant dopey puppy dog." May swooned. Brendan laughed.

"It's always the personality with you. Sometimes it awes me how you view pokemon." Brendan said. May made a face.

"What's that suppose to mean?" May asked. Brendan smiled.

"It means that as far as you and your pokemon relationships go, I'd believe anything." Brendan laughed. May made a worried look that passed so fast that Brendan thought he imagined it.

"Is it that unusual?" May asked softly. Brendan shook his head.

"May, you've been around enough trainers to realize that most of them treat their pokemon like pets. The ones that treat their pokemon like humans dote over them like spoiled children. You May, you treat your pokemon like equals, and somehow make them seem human to everyone else. Not even your father can pull that off. There's something about you that draws the unbelievable out of your pokemon. Hell, I can talk to Blaziken casually because of you." Brendan said. May was silent.

"May?" Brendan asked, noticing a troubled look to May's downcast face.

"I'm sorry Brendan. I'm just… worried." May said. Brendan could guess at May's concern.

"What is your father doing with Blaziken?" Brendan asked quietly. May looked up and swallowed.

"Let's go somewhere private." May said. Brendan inhaled deeply.

"I know a place. It's a diner, but they have good ice cream. It shouldn't be too busy right now, and we could get a quiet booth. My treat." Brendan suggested. May nodded.

"Alright. But this isn't a date." May teased. Brendan pretended to gag.

"Why would I want to date you? You're too high maintenance for a sensible guy like me." Brendan retorted. May laughed.

"Thanks Brendan. There's just been so much going on… It just feels good to be a kid again…" May whispered. Brendan swallowed. May's maturity wasn't a farce, but it wasn't natural either.

"Hey May," Brendan said softly, "You don't need to be an adult yet." May looked at Brendan with red eyes.

"Too late." May said with a sad smile.

...

"Mister Gastevich. Having a good day?" Norman asked in a business like manner as he entered the holding cell. Clayton snorted, not even bothering to acknowledge Norman's entrance with anything but derision.

"I have some questions for you regarding your affiliation with team Magma." Norman sat across from Clayton, tossing Clayton's criminal file in the middle of table.

"An interesting read that. I found the part regarding tongues quite revealing, given your recent treatment of a child." Norman said casually.

"Norman Bach. Petalburg's Gym leader. Assumed the position shortly after the death of Trisha Birch. Specializes in the training of Normal type pokemon. Proud resident of Littleroot. Happily married to a lovely wife with a single daughter. How unfortunate for them that you chose to get involved in this." Clayton smiled at Norman. Norman was unfazed. Clayton was trying to get under his skin, and Norman couldn't allow that.

"I'll start with a simple question. What was aqua looking for?" Norman asked. Clayton smirked.

"Your daughter… A teenager, right? That's a dangerous age for a girl. She might go and do something disgraceful. Or something terrible could happen to her." Clayton was attempting to reverse the inquiry. All he had to do was stir Norman up.

"Aqua wasn't looking for an artifact, were they? An artifact connected to a certain legendary pokemon?" Norman asked coolly. Clayton didn't have a tell.

"I'd ask about her age, but that doesn't matter for what we're going to do to her. First her, then your wife. They may even like it. Hell, I'll let you watch, just before we kill the lot of you." Clayton continued. Norman closed the folder and sighed.

"I can see that this is going nowhere. Do you have anything to tell us before I take the trash out?" Norman asked wearily.

"Bullshit. You haven't got the balls to kill me. What's the matter? Don't have the stomach for waterboarding? I can demonstrate it for your friends behind the glass." Clayton jeered.

"I've come to the conclusion that you know nothing that could be of any use to us. What's more, what you know about us endangers our operations. There's no point holding you, and we can't release you to the authorities. What's the logical solution?" Norman asked. Clayton chuckled.

"While I'm raping your daughter, I'll be sure to explain to her that it's all her father's fault. If she's good looking, I may even keep her for a couple more rounds." Clayton didn't buy a word of Norman's bluff, but Norman was about to reveal his ace in the hole.

"You're absolutely right. I'm not going to kill you." Norman said as he rose from his chair. Norman turned to leave the smug Clayton in his cell.

"I'd like you to meet one of my daughter's close friends. He's heard every word, and I'm sure that he's dying to finish what he started." Norman opened the door.

"Come in." Norman said. The temperature in the room escalated the very second a red feathered foot entered.

"Oh God!" Clayton's reaction was spot on. Clayton jumped out of his chair and tripped on his bonds, falling to the floor. Writhing on the ground, Clayton displaying the terror born of his past trauma with Blaziken. Blaziken's cold blooded demeanor was actually scaring Norman. Blaziken's flames burned low on his ankles and wrists, but smoke and heat billowed from him. A malicious anger smoldered in Blaziken's eyes, a look not of hatred, but of contempt. Clayton wasn't a man in those eyes. Clayton was less than meat. Blaziken flexed his talons and made for the cowering prisoner.

"God no! Stay away! Stay the hell away from me!" Gone was Clayton's military training, gone was the smugness, the collective cool. Clayton was reduced to an animal, left begging for it's life. Blaziken moved right towards Clayton, ripping the table straight out of the bolts that held it to the floor. Flinging the steel braced furniture into the wall as if it were made of cardboard, Blaziken took a moment to relish the helpless man at his feet.

 _Slowly. I promise you that I'll do it slowly._ Jordan told Clayton with his dispassionate eyes. Clayton mouthed senseless nothings up at him. Blaziken fell on Clayton, lifting the man so suddenly and effortlessly that Norman started forward, fearing the worst. Blaziken stopped him with a sudden explosion of flames. The room glowed orange as the intense heat drove Norman back. The flames did not dissipate. Norman couldn't get near Blaziken. Blaziken slammed Clayton into the wall with a loud thunk. Clayton gaped at his death in terrified disbelief. Blaziken's eyes shifted, growing cold and contemplative. Raising a talon, Blaziken clicked his nails together menacingly.

 _Where to begin?_ Jordan traced a nail across Clayton's collar bone.

 _What you said about May?_ Jordan's talon sank into hide. Clayton whimpered.

 _What you did to Brendan in the reserve?_ Jordan dragged his nail through the skin, parting the flesh.

 _Or maybe…_ Jordan pulled his nail out of Clayton's shoulder. Jordan stared at the blood on his talon thoughtfully. The talon struck suddenly, grasping the bandages around Clayton's waist. Jordan caressed the covered wound slowly, reminding Clayton of the first time they had met.

 _Five years ago…_ Jordan's nails dug in, and tore the bandages off. The mutilated tissue of his previous encounter had barely started to mend. Clayton finally found animation in panic and pain. He squirmed in Jordan's grasp, screaming for release. Jordan didn't hear him. Jordan didn't hear Norman commanding him to stop.

 _You were there. Five years ago in Glavisdale. Five years ago…_ Jordan' s flames rose to even higher degree. Blisters began to form on Clayton's face.

 _Five years ago, a little girl died in Glavisdale. Five years ago, someone I loved was murdered. Five years ago…_ Jordan felt that dark hunger surface. He felt that creature in the shadow of every motion, Jordan could feel it's presence looming over him like a ghost.

 _Five years ago… you killed everything that I cherished. Everything... that I loved. Now…_ Jordan gently dragged his talons over the scabs and sutures.

 _Now I get to show you an inkling of the hell you put me through._ Jordan's talons clench on the broken flesh.

 _NOW I GET TO KILL YOU._ Jordan's monster spoke, turning the sounds generated by his throat into something almost interpretable. The guttural noise produced conveyed his intent. Clayton screamed something, begging for someone to save him, offering something in exchange for his life. Norman was hollering, pleading for Blaziken to stop. Jordan didn't care.

 _Die like she did. In terror, lost and confused. Die in pain and fire_ , _begging for your life. I'm going to kill you like you killed her. There will be nothing left. Nothing but a bloody tatter. Nothing. Now die._ Jordan lifted a talon. Clayton's eyes slammed shut, and saliva bubbled from between his clenched teeth. The most pathetic sound a man could muster was wasted in the fury of Jordan's thirst for destruction. Clayton soiled himself, adding to the disgrace that was to be his death. Jordan flexed his palm, and spread his digits wide. Norman's scream was drowned out to the roar of fire as the conflagration rose to it's peak.

 _Die._

" _Jordi! Stop!"_ Chrissie's voice broke through the madness. Jordan froze.

" _I want my brother back! You promised me that you'd find my brother! Don't do it Jordi! Don't let the monster win!"_ Jordan was locked in awe for his sister's intervention.

" _Don't kill my brother… Please, Jordi. Don't kill my brother…"_ Chrissie sobbed. Jordan lowered his talon, and the torrent of flames subsided.

 _Sister…_ Jordan murmured. His eyes softened. Norman fought the urge to rush to Blaziken. The transformation was so sudden and was such a strong contradiction to Blaziken's previous disposition that the entire room went silent, save for the whimpers of Clayton. Norman was just as shocked as he had been when Blaziken had torn off Clayton's bandages. Blaziken didn't really seem to notice the room, Norman, or the wheezing man being pinned to the wall beneath his talons. His expression was almost… gentle.

"Blaziken." Norman said softly. Blaziken blinked himself back into reality.

"Let him go. If he doesn't provided us with the information thart we need, then he's all yours." Norman decided to play along. Blaziken's eyes hardened. Blaziken threw Clayton down onto the floor and glared at him.

"Now you were saying something about a red orb?" Norman turned to Clayton.

"It's… It's what Aqua was looking for… It looks like they found it." Clayton panted. Blaziken twitched suddenly, and lunged for Clayton. Clayton's startled cry was eclipsed by Norman's shout.

"BLAZIKEN! THAT'S ENOUGH!" Norman commanded. Blaziken fell back shaking, hot rage burning in his eyes.

"Get out of here. Your services are no longer required." Norman commanded. Blaziken stared down at Clayton. A jerk of Blaziken's arm prompted Clayton to assume the fetal position. Snorting, Blaziken turned and left the room, slamming the door shut behind him. Norman squatted down next to the broken shell of a man.

"Let's try this again. What does aqua want with the red orb?" Norman asked Clayton in a level tone.

Jordan made his way to the unused downstairs area. He wanted to be left alone for a little while. Jordan felt hollow inside. The anger was just as exhausted as his pretentious composure. Jordan had lost control. If only Jordan had known before volunteering. Had he known about Clayton's involvement in Glavisdale, Jordan would have…

 _I would still have come here, harboring the intent of killing him. Chrissie… Oh God, Chrissie… Is there anything left of your brother to save?_ Jordan asked. Nothing answered him. Chrissie had saved him, Chrissie had saved him from the path of destruction. Had Jordan killed Clayton he would have had but one recourse. To kill. Again and again. Jordan would lose himself to the fury and shame, and Jordan would end up making the world his monster envisioned. Jordan would kill, over and over, until that dead world was realized. He would kill those closest to him, for they were the only people that could stop him. May, Jordan's love, was the last, best chance for his redemption, and the monster couldn't allow that. May had to die for the monster to truly be released. Jordan now understood Chrissie's warning. May was the only thing that could save Jordan from himself.

 _May… how could I have been so blind? How could I fail you? If Chrissie hadn't- Oh God. I- I would have- I'm so sorry, Chrissie…_ Jordan closed his eyes, and let his thoughts fade. Half awake, half asleep, Jordan was content to await Norman in solitude.

...

Norman left the holding cell, dragging the ruined table with him. The chief was waiting for Norman outside.

"That… was fucking brilliant. I honestly thought that he was going to kill him. What a performance. What a pokemon. Where the hell did you dig that animal up?" The chief asked. Norman looked at him darkly.

"He almost did kill him. God, May was right. That was fucking terrifying…" Norman staggered against the wall. The chief shrugged.

"You kept him under control, and we couldn't have gotten a better result. I can't believe Clayton spilled his guts about the red and blue orbs. Now we have something to go on." The chief shook his head in awe.

"It wasn't me keeping Blaziken on a leash. Something else was at play." Norman admitted. The chief grunted.

"Whatever, Norman. We got what we wanted. I take it Clayton isn't too badly banged up?" The chief asked.

"A couple of bumps and bruises, a new cut to add to the collection, and some nasty blisters. Oh, and the room smells like urine and feces now. Should we get Clayton some fresh pants?" Norman asked. The chief chuckled.

"Let him marinate. I want him to remember the humiliation. We can treat his wounds and then let him rot in solitary for a couple of weeks. That should keep the memory fresh." The chief said. Norman shook his head, his lost eyes wide and seeing nothing.

"I didn't think he could do it. May said he could, but I never thought…" Norman shuddered, remembering the look in Blaziken's eyes. That wasn't the Blaziken Norman knew. There really was another side to the gentle and noble creature that flew in the face of nature's good intentions.

"Hey. Snap out of it. We won a battle today. Hell, I'd buy you and the rooster a drink if it wasn't for all the work we have to do now." The chief reminded Norman of his commitments.

"Yeah. Yeah, I should go send Blaziken on his way then. May's probably worried sick about him." Norman said, shaking the shadow of dread from his thoughts. The chief studied Norman for a moment.

"You really like that crazy bird, don't you?" The chief asked curiously. Norman chuckled and nodded.

"You should see the things he's done for my daughter. May owes her life twice over to Blaziken's heroism, and she's become more responsible by looking after him." Norman said with smile. Maybe Blaziken did have a monster festering in him, but the Blaziken Norman knew and loved was the Blaziken that dedicated himself to the wellbeing of others. The chief shook his head.

"He saved your daughter? Twice? What, is May really that accident prone?" The chief asked humorously. Norman started laughing.

"You have no idea. If it's not one of her stupid ideas, then she's in the wrong place at the wrong time. Blaziken has a knack for countering both situations." Norman explained through his mirth. The chief just chuckled.

"Norman, you unfortunate bastard. How do you sleep at night with such a child?" The chief asked. Norman shrugged, shaking his head.

"Self medication." Norman replied. The chief snorted, prompting a sheepish smile from Norman. The relief was short lived, however.

"Right." Norman said, straightening out. The chief regressed back into a stern and grumpy old man.

"Let's get this show on the road." Norman said, as he headed for the stairs. Leaving the chief on the upper floor, Norman sought Blaziken in the dusty shadows of the ground level. Norman spied Blaziken leaning in a corner, eyes closed and breathing slowly.

"Blaziken." Norman said softly. The avian opened his eyes, and met Norman's look. Norman didn't know where to begin.

"Good job." Norman decided to settle for congratulations, rather than incrimination and speculation.

"You played your cards well. Hell, even I bought it." Norman said nonchalantly. Blaziken looked down, a measure of shame casting his glance away from Norman's eyes.

"You did well. You faced it, and came out on top. Look at this as a victory. You beat it." Norman said. Blaziken inhaled deeply through his nostrils and nodded, clearly not completely convinced.

"Blaziken…" Norman struggled for ground. He could see now that Blaziken damned himself for his close call. Blaziken didn't even try to justify his actions to himself. Another tragedy was written in the tale of Blaziken, the tortured soul was the victim of his own merciless adjudication. Norman now had a glance into the life of his daughter. Now Norman knew what May had meant. Norman could fully understood May's fear. His daughter's fortitude astounded Norman. Even for him, the painful existence of Blaziken was almost too much to bear witness, let alone to try and attempt intervention.

"Thank you. Thank you for what you've done. Thank you for protecting my daughter. You aren't the demon you make yourself out to be. And there is little else you can do to convince me otherwise." Norman fixed Blaziken with a solemn glance. Blaziken answered Norman's eyes with his own. The barest glimmer of hope twinkled in those weary eyes.

"Get yourself out of here and head towards the north exit of Petalburg. Braviary is waiting for you there. Go back to May. If I know my daughter, she's probably chomping at the bit for some news of your return." Norman said. Blaziken raised his eyebrows and nodded. Blaziken reached out to Norman with a talon. Norman took the offered talon and shook it.

"Hopefully that's the last time I require your assistance in saving the world." Norman joked. Blaziken chortled. Turning, Blaziken made to leave.

"Blaziken." Norman halted his exit with one final request.

"Take care of May for me." Norman said. Blaziken's fatigue flew from his figure. Blaziken straightened, and his eyes strengthened with refreshed purpose.

 _I will. Thank you again, Norman._ Jordan said, just before he left Norman's safe house and headed towards the city's north exit.

...

"So your dad brought Blaziken into an interrogation? Didn't he see what Blaziken did to that guy?" Brendan asked in wide eyed awe. May swallowed and stirred her shake. A nervous nod was the most she could manage.

"Norman must be getting desperate if he's turning to Blaziken for help." Brendan murmured. May looked up. There was a waver in Brendan's voice that told of some personal fear.

"So what were you doing yesterday, Brendan? Spying for my dad?" May asked. It was Brendan's turn to look nervous.

"I have to do something May. Otherwise these guys could win. I don't want to live in the world that they want to create." Brendan replied. May shook her head.

"I know about Magma and Aqua, Brendan. Dad told me everything." May said. Brendan swallowed. That was his fault. If Brendan hadn't screwed up in the reserve, May would still be blissfully ignorant of the danger posed by these extremists.

"May… I'm sorry." Brendan said. May shook her head slowly, her eyes never leaving the table.

"For what, Brendan? Trying to hide this from me? Treating me like a helpless child while you ran off to play the hero?" May asked softly. Brendan felt the bottom of his stomach give out.

"No! I'm sorry I-" Brendan stopped. Taking a deep breath, Brendan manned up to the truth.

"I'm sorry that I exposed you to this. I would be far happier if you were ignorant of my attempts at heroics. I didn't want you to know, because I was afraid you would get hurt." Brendan said. May pushed her malted shake away in disgust.

"None of you have a clue what I've been through. Not a fucking clue. You think the incident in the reserve was bad? That's a daily fucking occurrence for me. And everyone- you, my dad, everyone thinks that I'm happier ignorant." May was beginning to tear up. Brendan swallowed, shame and denial competed for his conviction.

"Blaziken has almost died. Every freakin' day it seems. Every fucking day, I get to patch him up. Everyday he falls apart, and I'm left with pieces, trying desperately to put him back together. You don't know what it's like watching someone you love kill themselves and you don't know why they do it. You can't keep up. You want to save them and there's nothing you can do." May's voice shook.

"And just when you're about to give up all hope, they find a way to inspire you to do it all again tomorrow. And you know- you know, that tomorrow is going to be just like today. And when… and when everything finally comes together… When everything has a chance to be made right…" May sobbed. Brendan looked at her, barely able to conceive the scenario May presented. May wasn't making any sense, but Brendan knew it was his own lack of experience that drew the blank.

"People like you drag him back into it. People like you and my dad make him suffer. And he goes to you, willingly, knowing what's going to happen. And I'm left with pieces. Again." May buried her face in her hands. Brendan swallowed the lump in his throat. May was shouldering Blaziken's pain, and Blaziken always found a way to hurt himself. Brendan's logic kicked in, driving him to speak.

"Then leave him." Brendan said. May stopped crying instantly, but she didn't uncover her face.

"May, you have to think about yourself, and based off of what you've been telling me, your relationship with Blaziken isn't healthy. Leave him. Be the May I grew up with. Be a kid again. Be yourself, and not Blaziken's savoir." Brendan said. May was still, filling Brendan with hope. She was thinking about what he'd said. May, the May Brendan could understand and love, was coming back to him. May-

May flung her shake at Brendan, blinding him with frosted cream and sugar. Brendan's mind had barely wrapped itself around what had just happened before May had charged out of the diner and down the street. When Brendan had finally processed the event, one of the servers had come over to the booth with a rag and a smile.

"Guess you didn't make the second date." The waiter joked, wiping malt off of the table. Brendan didn't bother to clean his face off. For now, the mask hid his tears.

"I don't understand…" Brendan whispered to himself. The waiter heard him and laughed.

"Son, I've been married longer than you have been alive, and I still don't understand." The waiter chuckled. Brendan shook his head.

 _Does Blaziken really mean that much to her? Is May going to suffer for him by choice? Why?_ Brendan wondered.

May was vaguely aware of Ralts clinging desperately to her as May ran down the street. May barely saw the lobby of the Arches, or the startled clerk at the counter as she ran into elevator. Only when May had hammered the suite floor button into the panel did May come to. No one understood. They nodded, and spoke comforting words, and then told May she was wrong. No one knew, no one even bothered to think of what was really scaring May. May was becoming Blaziken. May was killing herself to try and save him, and in doing so, was following in Blaziken's footsteps. May had seen where that path led. A man left to die with his entrails exposed to the air had opened May's eyes. May didn't want to become Blaziken. May didn't want to be the tragic martyr. May didn't want to foster a monster.

"Ralts… What do I do? I love him, but I'm afraid..." May whispered to her friend. Ralts was crying in May's arms, it seemed she was sharing May's sentiments.

"He's going to die… There's nothing I can do… He's going to leave me, and then… then I'll see the world he sees… I don't want to lose him…" May buried her face in Ralt's cap. The elevator arrived. May made her way into the suite. Placing the troubled Ralts upon the sofa, May rushed for the master bathroom and froze. Blaziken was in the master bedroom and asleep on the bed. May ran to Blaziken, slamming the bedroom door shut behind her. Waking Blaziken with her desperate embrace, May crawled into his startled arms and wept.

"You had better not leave me." May cried. Blaziken pulled her close.

"I will die if you leave me…" May whispered into Blaziken's chest. Blaziken pushed her away. Fixing May with a terrified eye, Blaziken put a talon to May's lips and shook his head vehemently. May grabbed his talon and pulled it away from her mouth.

"If you want protect me, then you had better stay alive. I'll never forgive you if you die." May growled. Blaziken's eyes widened, even as his shaken composure collapsed. Helpless eyes begged in futility under May's iron gaze.

"I love you." May said in a steely tone. May grabbed Blaziken's beak.

"Even if it kills me." May whispered. Blaziken was frozen in fear. His breath came in short, feeble bursts, and his limbs shook. Finally, Blaziken moved. He grabbed May by her shoulders and pulled her against himself in a crushing embrace. May gasped as his manhood ground against her dress. Blaziken was pulling May's garments roughly from her body. Struggling out of her clothing, May gave herself to Blaziken's desire.

"Oh God…" May gasped as his swollen form penetrated her. Blaziken straddled May, his talons digging into her skin, drawing blood. May's terror was matched only by her excitement.

"Fuck me. Fuck me like the first time." May begged. Blaziken's eyes met her's. Those tender green orbs reflected May's moist and fearful eyes.

"I need you. I need you…" May whispered as tears fell from her eyes. Blaziken nuzzled her face. He drew out of May and pressed back in. He moved in and out carefully, tentatively loving May, despite his carnal urge. The shaking of his body told of the struggle he mounted to maintain discretion. Blaziken wanted May in the worst way, but caution stayed his passion. But May wanted the danger, she wanted to feel the rush. May wanted to see that vigor. May wanted to feel that unbridled power dominate her.

"Fuck me, you bastard." May growled, biting into Blaziken's shoulder hard enough to break skin. The pain released Blaziken from his cage. Blaziken escalated, driving into May harder and faster than he had ever done before. His strength was unbelievable, and his movements were so fast that May felt herself growing faint from the overwhelming sensation. May's body responded, wrapping May's legs around Blaziken's waist, tightening her hold upon him. May's arms encircled Blaziken's back, linking her to the savagery that had been unchained. May was terrified, exhilarated, euphoric, desperate. May felt fulfilled desire in every thrust. This was what she wanted. To feel Blaziken unbound from his commitment to her safety, to experience him at his most brutal. To confirm that Blaziken wasn't the monster she feared, May needed him to submit to his darkest drive, and May needed to survive it.

"Oh God, hurry! I'm coming!" May cried out in alarm. She felt it coming faster and harder than ever before. May's body clenched in anticipation. It struck like lightning, just as Blaziken flooded her womb with his seed. At the height of violence, the climax was breached. The orgasm rode across their bodies in violent surge, wiping out all thought and sense as it passed. May's hips and knees lock up, the excruciating pain was broken an instant later when the rebound rippled across their interlocked forms, loosening the tightened muscles and freeing them to the little death.

"My God…" May's first breath uttered. She had never expected it to be like that. Blaziken had always been so gentle and giving, but when May told him to do with her as he wished, to punish the limits of their bodies, the result was astounding.

"I don't know… If I want to do that again… but I want too." May gasped nonsense. Blaziken fondled her breasts, still grinding inside of her, determined to squeeze every drop of ecstasy out of every second they had.

"Oh-!" May gasped, her body had yet to numb itself to the sensation. Blaziken fucked her until his manhood could no longer maintain it's integrity. May's womanhood sealed after his exit, imprisoning Blaziken's fertility within her. Blaziken stroked May's stomach, bringing a satisfying sense of closure to the moment. May sank into those soft, warm red feathers, and breathed in that acrid scent of fire that emanated off of them.

"I can still feel you inside me." May whispered. A dull throb persisted in her womb, a phantom pleasure for her to relish a moment longer. Blaziken nuzzled May's neck, before May turned on him and bit his beak. Taking Blaziken's tongue inside her mouth, May reveled in the carnal nature of such a kiss. Finally breaking away for breath, May nestled into Blaziken. Blaziken reached for the blankets, but May stopped him.

"No. I want to feel you against me. And only you." May commanded. Blaziken took a shaky breath, and complied to her demand. Covering May as he had in the reserve, limb over limb, Blaziken used his large and muscular frame to eclipse May's petite figure.

"I love you." May whispered. Blaziken gave her that special coo. May fell asleep against him, around him, within him, while Jordan drowned in her love. Jordan's fatigue claimed him before self doubt or concern could rise. They shared the dreamless sleep of exhaustion, and did not wake for many hours.

...

Ralts stood on the sofa in terror. The sounds in the bedroom had ended. May had been screaming, and in pain from the sounds of it. Ralts wanted to open the bedroom door, but fear of what lay within stopped her. Ralts watched the now silent door in dread.

 _Did Blaziken kill her?_ Ralts whimpered. Ralts had heard Blaziken in there with May, and his barbaric trills had sounded in time with May's moans.

 _What do I do? What am I going to do?_ Ralts whispered in desperation. In the corner of her eye, Ralts spied May's bag, where it had been unceremoniously tossed when May had entered the suite.

 _Nuzleaf!_ Ralts remembered her companion suddenly. Rushing to the bag, Ralts procured Nuzleaf's pokeball, the very pokeball Nuzleaf had disappeared into when May had taken her test at Devon, and remained in ever since. Pressing the pokeball's button, Ralts released Nuzleaf in a dazzling white light. Nuzleaf was barely corporeal before Ralts had him in a desperate hold.

 _Nuzleaf! You have to help May! Blaziken is hurting her!_ Ralts shouted. Nuzleaf looked down at Ralts, dazed.

 _What?_ Nuzleaf asked, confusion apparent in his eyes.

 _Blaziken came back! He and May were in the bedroom, and then May started screaming! Blaziken might have killed her!_ Ralts was crying, hysterical. Nuzleaf rushed for the bedroom door and opened it. Nuzleaf froze, and then quickly and quietly closed the door.

 _Oh God. I did not want to see that._ Nuzleaf wretched. Ralts was frozen in disbelief. Nuzleaf's reaction confirmed her worst fears.

 _He killed her! He killed her! How could Blaziken-!?_ Nuzleaf waved his hand and made a loud shushing sound.

 _Quiet down. You'll wake them up._ Nuzleaf growled at Ralts. Ralts gaped at Nuzleaf. They were asleep?

 _Wha-?_ Ralts began. Nuzleaf silenced her with a look.

 _May's not dead, you idiot. Blaziken and May are fine. They weren't fighting, or if they were, they made up._ Nuzleaf shuddered.

 _Uck. You woke me up for that?_ Nuzleaf grumbled. Ralts stared at him, dumbfounded.

 _I heard screams-_ Ralts whispered, just before Nuzleaf interrupted her.

 _Shut up! I don't want to know that! Jesus! Ralts, just shut up!_ Nuzleaf shouted over Ralts. Nuzleaf started cringing and Ralts was left ogling at him in panic.

 _What happened?_ Ralts finally found enough sense to formulate a question. Nuzleaf took a deep breath and shook his head.

 _Let's not talk about it. Ralts, if you haven't figured it out, then you're probably too young to know. Keep it that way. You'll maintain your sanity longer._ Nuzleaf said. Ralts looked at him pleadingly.

 _Blaziken said something like that. What does he not want me to know?_ Ralts asked. Nuzleaf glared at her.

 _Blaziken and May are keeping you in the dark for your own good. Trust me, you'll find out someday. Just not too soon. I feel sick enough after walking into that room._ Nuzleaf said, laying down on the sofa.

 _So May wouldn't want me to go in there right now?_ Ralts asked tentatively. Nuzleaf snorted.

 _She closed the door, didn't she?_ Nuzleaf replied sarcastically. Ralts stood outside the bedroom door for a while, struggling to cope with the confusion and relief.

 _What do we do?_ Ralts asked at long last. Nuzleaf grunted.

 _What I was doing. I'm going to take a nap. Go get yourself some sleep, and stay out of my hair._ Nuzleaf yawned. Ralts felt overwhelmed. Today had not been overly kind to her. What's more, Ralts was feeling wounded at May's abandonment of her in favor of being alone with Blaziken. Ralts had felt the strong bond that existed between May and Blaziken, but Ralts had hoped to be included in that union. What was Blaziken and May doing that Ralts couldn't partake in?

 _Nuzleaf?_ Ralts asked hesitantly. Nuzleaf groaned.

 _What, Ralts?_ Nuzleaf asked wearily. Ralts swallowed.

 _Do you… do you think that May loves Blaziken more than us?_ Ralts asked. Nuzleaf snorted.

 _Maybe. But I don't care. May is my friend, and Blaziken is the closest thing to a brother that I've ever had. May's friendship and Blaziken's kinship is worth more to me than anything I could have ever have hoped for. If May wants to put Blaziken first, that's fine by me. Anyways, it's kind of expected given their… fascination for one another._ Nuzleaf said. Out of Nuzleaf's line of sight, Ralts was withering away to depression.

 _Do you think May will ever love me the way she loves Blaziken?_ Ralts asked in whisper.

 _Ralts! Shut up! I can't take this shit anymore! You're going to make me puke!"_ Nuzleaf shouted. Ralts ran into the extra bedroom and buried her face into the bed. She cried her tears of betrayal and self-loathing. Was it her fault? Was there some quality that Blaziken possessed that May needed?

 _What did I do? What don't I have? Am I just not good enough?_ Ralts asked the mattress. Ralts sobbed into the blankets, grinding her face deeper into the sheets.

 _It hurts… Mom… Dad… did I make a mistake?_ Ralts asked. Ralts continued to cry, until sorrow and doubt left her weak and breathless. Pain accompanied Ralts as she slipped into troubled sleep, souring her dreams with it's bitter recollection.

 _Ralts woke up to the sound of howling. The first thing Ralts noticed was the growing darkness. Ralts looked to sky, and watched in bewilderment as blackness swallowed the moon._

' _Daughter!' Ralts mother grabbed her, and shook Ralts out of the lingering sleep._

' _What's going on?' Ralts asked, confused and frightened. Her mother was dragging Ralts away from their den._

' _The Mightyenas are attacking. Your father and uncles are trying to hold them off. We don't have much time. Let's go!' Ralts' mother pushed Ralts out of their home, the home Ralts had been born in._

' _Is dad going to be okay?' Ralts asked fearfully. Her mother did not reply._

' _Mom! Where's dad?' Ralts cried out in terror. Ralts' mother began to cry._

' _He's doing everything he can for us. Daughter, don't let your father down. Don't let his sacrifice be in vain.' Ralts' mother wheezed. Ralts and her mother ran into her aunts and cousins._

' _How long do we have?' Ralts' aunt asked. Ralts' mother shook her head._

' _Not long. Get the children across the river. The Mightyena don't like the water, they might hesitate to pursue us.' Ralts' mother explained._

' _What about the men?' Ralts' aunt asked. Ralts' mother sobbed._

' _They're not coming back. Get the children to safety. Let's go!' Ralts' mother shouted. The adult women herded the children together and made for the open plains, leaving the cover of the forest behind. The river was some ways away. Howls sounded again, closer than the ones that had woken Ralts._

' _Oh God. They're gaining!' Ralts' aunt cried out. Panic consumed the children and adults alike, driving them into a frantic rush for the river. A howl sounded behind them. An answering chorus sounded directly in front of them._

' _Stop!' Ralts' mother cried out. The panicked crowd did not cease their desperate charge for the river._

' _We're heading right for them!' Ralts' mother implored. Her aunts couldn't hear her. Fear was driving them._

' _The river! We must beat them to the river! Save the children!' Ralts' aunt cried out._

' _Stop! Please!' Ralts' mother grabbed Ralts and pulled her out of the herd._

' _Stop...' Ralts' mother begged as their family charged blindly into the darkness._

' _No… Stop...' Ralts' mother sobbed. A roar sounded, followed by the terrified squeals of Ralts' cousins and the screams of Ralts' aunts._

' _No...' Ralts' mother cried in disbelief as the screams of fear became those of pain and death._

' _Daughter! We need to get back to forest! We might lose them! Daughter!' Ralts' mother grabbed her stunned daughter._

' _They're dead...' Ralts murmured numbly, as a sudden peal of horrific screams was ended by a sickening ripping sound. Ralts fell onto the ground._

' _They're dead!' Ralts screamed. Ralts' mother grabbed her and forced Ralts to run back towards the forest._

' _We lost them, Daughter… Let's not lose each other. Now run!' Ralts' mother begged. Ralts and her mother charged back into the forest, leaving the sounds of carnage behind._

' _What do we do?' Ralts pleaded her mother for an answer. Ralts' mother didn't answer._

' _Mom!' Ralts cried out._

' _I don't know, love… I don't...' Ralts' mother stopped suddenly. Ralts felt it too._

' _Dad!' Ralts shouted, and charged off into the darkened woods._

' _Daughter! Wait!' Ralts' mother ran after her. Ralts was deaf to her mother's voice. She could feel him. Her father was alive and in pain. Ralts needed to find him and help him. Ralts ran with her mother right behind her, until they came to the glade that was to be the final battlefield. Here, her father and uncles had made their last stand. Here, months later, Blaziken would avenge their deaths. Here was to be a graveyard of family and foe, where only blood and ash would remain of those who had fallen._

' _Dad...' Ralts looked at the mauled corpses of her family, prizes left to be collected once the rest of Ralts' kin had been slaughtered._

' _Where are you?!' Ralts screamed. A movement drew Ralts' eyes to the dismembered figure of her father._

' _Dad...' Ralts sobbed as she approached her dying father, his broken body far beyond any hope of restoration._

' _Daughter… I must be dreaming...' Ralts' father reached for her with his remaining arm._

' _Dad… I'm here…' Ralts moaned, falling onto his bloody chest._

' _Daughter? Is it really you? What are you doing here… I told your mother to get you to safety...' Ralts' father gasped in pain as Ralts touched him._

' _My love!' Ralts' mother fell next to Ralts, holding her mate in his final moments._

' _Run...' Ralts' father wheezed. Ralts and her mother couldn't leave him._

' _I'm bait you idiots! Run!' Ralts' father cried. Ralts grew cold. Something crept from the shadows of the trees._

' _Touching. Such a tearful family reunion. I'll gut your daughter first. I don't want her to see what I'm going to do to you and your mate.' The Alpha Mightyena spat._

' _Oh God.' Ralts' mother breathed as the entire pack closed in, carrying the mauled bodies of Ralts' cousins and aunts. A grisly collection of bloodstained dolls hanging from the slavering jaws of the hounds of hell._

' _All dead. This land is ours. Your flesh will be the first feast we will gorge ourselves upon in our new home.' The Alpha growled. Ralts' father inclined his head._

' _My love… I can only save one...' Ralts' father breathed. Ralts' mother nodded, her face grim and determined._

' _Do it.' Ralts' mother said to her mate. Ralts looked between the two of them, wondering what on earth they were discussing._

' _Daughter… Remember us. Remember that we love you. Remember we will always be looking out for you… We love you...' Ralts' mother wept. Ralts didn't understand. Her mother and father were going to die, and Ralts was going to die with them. There was some small comfort knowing that they were leaving this world together, as a family._

' _Daughter.' Ralts' father addressed her as the Alpha closed in._

' _Live. Be happy. Have a family of your own. Do this for us. We love you...' Ralts' father breathed weakly. The Alpha slammed into an invisible barricade, it's presence made known only when he attempted to breach it._

' _This again? I know you can't hold it up forever. I can wait. But now I'm saving your beloved daughter for last. And I'm going to do it slowly. Unnecessarily so.' The Alpha growled._

' _I need your help, love. I don't have enough left to do it.' Ralts' father said faintly to his mate._

' _You have it. See our daughter to safety.' Ralts' mother said softly, giving her power to him._

' _Mom? Dad? What are you doing?' Ralts asked in alarm as her body glowed pink._

' _This is all we can give you, Daughter. The rest of your life is up to you.' Ralts' mother said sadly._

' _Goodbye, Daughter.' Ralts' mother reached for her dying mate's hand._

' _Mom! Dad!' Ralts screamed as the world blinked out. The Alpha roared in fury as the barrier broke. Ralts' surroundings had changed. Ralts was now standing in a different part of their family's land._

' _No!' Ralts screamed. Her father was gone. Her mother, gone. The Mightyenas and the glade of corpses, gone. And Ralts was alone. Alone in a moonless world, with nothing to live for, save for her parent's dying wish._

' _My family...' Ralts collapsed into the dirt, drowning in her sorrow._

 _My family!_ Ralts woke with a start. She was in the hotel. She was in the spare bedroom. Ralts was all alone. The fear returned. Alone.

 _Help…_ Ralts gasped as the walls closed in.

 _Help…_ Ralts begged with her last breath. The walls rushed in, preparing to crush the wind out of Ralts.

 _Alone…_ Ralt's vision faded. Strong arms grabbed her, and the world expanded. Air filled the vacuum that had formed in the wall's assault. Ralts gasped for breath, shaking as someone held her firmly, silently rocking her.

 _Shh… Shh…_ A voice hushed softly from behind Ralts.

 _May!_ Ralts cried out as she turned to hold her savior. Ralts grabbed Nuzleaf in a desperate embrace.

 _Not quite._ Nuzleaf said bashfully. Ralts cried against his shoulder.

 _It's okay, Ralts. It's okay. I'm here. Nothing's going to hurt you._ Nuzleaf said, rocking the tiny Ralts back and forth.

 _I lost them… Mom… Dad…_ Ralts wept. Nuzleaf said nothing. He held his little pain in the ass, feeling wonderment for this moment. Ralts had turned to him, and Nuzleaf wanted to deliver.

 _I'm here Ralts. We're here. We'll watch over you._ Nuzleaf felt tears in his eyes now. Now Nuzleaf knew what Blaziken had meant when he had held Nuzleaf in the reserve after the fight with the Mightyenas. Now Nuzleaf understood the feelings that drove Blaziken to such extremes. Nuzleaf wanted to protect Ralts, like Blaziken wanted to protect him, and Nuzleaf cared little for the personal cost of such protection.

 _Shh… Shh… Your brother is here, Ralts… Shh…_ Nuzleaf whispered.

 _Nuzleaf… please don't leave me…_ Ralts begged. Nuzleaf tightened his grip.

 _I won't. I promise._ Nuzleaf said, laying Ralts down.

 _Go back to sleep little sister. I'll watch over you. You won't be alone._ Nuzleaf said softly. Ralts hiccuped. Nuzleaf settled down next to her.

 _Shh…_ Nuzleaf murmured. Ralts passed out in his arms. Nuzleaf looked warmly down at the diminutive sprite. He cared for her. Perhaps it was inevitable. Perhaps it was something that Blaziken had taught him. Perhaps it was something that Nuzleaf had possessed all along.

 _Goddamnit. I'm always the only one who can keep his head on._ Nuzleaf grumbled as he rested up against a pillow. Nuzleaf rubbed his face against the pillow, feeling Ralts' warmth against his chest.

 _And you say you can't do anything for family…_ Blaziken's smug voice taunted Nuzleaf in his head.

 _Fuck you, Blaziken. You smirking bastard. I can hear you mocking me._ Nuzleaf rolled over and fell asleep with a smile, listening to Blaziken's voice tell him the predictable, _I told you so_.

…

May woke to the sound of her holocaster buzzing. Blaziken started straight up, as if expecting an attack.

"Shh… It's okay." May rubbed her alarmed lover's shoulder. Blaziken settled down. May left the bed and grabbed a bathrobe, before digging her holocaster out of her discarded clothes. It was her father. May donned the bathrobe, and made for the far side of the room.

"Dad?" May asked, opening the holocaster once the bed and Blaziken were out of range.

"Hey, May." Norman's figure buzzed.

"Hey. Why are you calling so late?" May asked. Norman's hologram shrugged.

"I just got finished with work. I would have called you sooner, but I was up to the gills in research." Norman said. May nodded.

"I'm sorry if I woke you. I just wanted to know if you were alright." Norman explained.

"I'm okay." May lied. In truth, May still feared for Blaziken, and had come to regard her father as the bearer of bad news.

"And Blaziken?" Norman asked. May looked over her shoulder to where Blaziken sat up in the bed. He was watching May intently.

"I think he's okay." May answered. Norman sighed.

"I'm sorry, May. I… understand now. I didn't quite believe that Blaziken could do such a thing…" Norman said softly.

"Dad-" May started. Norman didn't know Blaziken was listening.

"But there's something you need to know." Norman's voice was hollow. May paused, curious as to her father's interruption.

"Glavisdale. Blaziken knows something about it. I don't know what or why, but Blaziken was fine until he came across a news article from Glavisdale. May, do not bring Blaziken near Glavisdale. I think he and that place have a history, and Magma and Aqua have something to do with it." Norman said, his voice so low that May had to put her ear against the speaker to hear him.

"You think that they hurt him?" May whispered to her father. Norman shook his head.

"I don't know, but I would assume so. Remember what you told me the night Blaziken saved Brendan? She might have died in the Glavisdale massacre, May." Norman's voice was so quiet that the receiver could barely pick it up. May's blood went cold.

"Do not bring Blaziken near that place. Not until we can understand him better. I swear something is haunting him, because it wasn't me who stopped him today. It wasn't Blaziken either. We're in a minefield now, May. We need to watch where we step." Norman said. May nodded.

"Got it. I was going to ask how it went today, but it sounds as if it went badly." May said in a whisper. Norman shook his head.

"Not as bad as it could have been. We got what we needed, and our prisoner is still alive and well. Blaziken worked more than one miracle today." Norman's voice had returned to it's normal volume.

"Does this mean that you won't need Blaziken again?" May asked hopefully. Norman shuddered.

"Good God, I hope not. I don't know how you do it kid, but I just about wet myself watching him work." Norman chuckled nervously. May swallowed. Her father did know what it was like watching Blaziken become the monster.

"Anyways, how was your day? Brendan mentioned something last night about hanging out with you today. How did that go?" Norman asked. May froze. Her disagreement with Brendan was one of the many touchy subjects that May did not want to discuss in front of Blaziken.

"It was… fine." May lied. Norman saw right through her.

"What happen May?" Norman asked in exasperation. May shook her head.

"I don't want to talk about it." May said. Norman made a funny face.

"What, did Brendan try to kiss you?" Norman teased. May's face hardened.

"No." May said firmly. Norman studied May for a moment, then pushed.

"What happened, May?" Norman asked, his tone now serious.

"Just… Just a difference in opinion." May said. May wanted to talk to her father about this, but May didn't want Blaziken to hear what Brendan had suggested. Norman groaned.

"Are you going to tell me what happened, or am I going to have to grill Brendan the next time he calls me?" Norman asked. May took a shaky breath.

"Give me a moment." May put her father on hold. Leaving the holocaster on a stand, May headed back to the bed and climbed up onto the mattress. Taking Blaziken's head and laying it on the pillows, May kissed her curious lover.

"I'm sorry." May told him. Blaziken tilted his head, confused.

"I need to talk to dad alone. Just wait for me here, okay?" May explained. Blaziken nodded.

"I love you." May kissed Blaziken's brow. Leaving the bed, May picked up the holocaster and headed out to the living room.

"Sorry about that. I had to check on Blaziken. I don't want him having one of his nightmares." May lied to her father's face. Norman nodded.

"Good call, May. Glad to see you're still looking out for him." Norman smiled wearily up at May.

"So what happened?" Norman asked. May took another deep breath.

"Brendan and I went out to see the sights. After we applied for a fossil trainer's license, we went to a malt shop to celebrate." May started.

"Fossil trainers? Well, you would be the first in the family. It always sounded like a bigger pain in the ass than it was worth to me, though." Norman looked surprised. May shook her head, she was more concerned about what had happened after the registration than the license itself.

"Anyways, Brendan and I talked. I might have… spilled my guts to him. But Brendan heard a different message in my words. Brendan told me that he wanted me to leave Blaziken." May summed up the event as quickly as she could, but Norman knew there was more to the story than that.

"What did you say to Brendan, May?" Norman asked. May swallowed.

"I told him… I told him how afraid I was for Blaziken. I told him that he didn't understand what your fight with Magma and Aqua was doing to Blaziken and me. I might have… I might have said that healing Blaziken was hurting me…" May regretfully acknowledged the truth.

"And Brendan told you that you would be better off without Blaziken?" Norman asked.

"Yeah." May answered, grateful the question didn't pertain to her integrity.

"He also said some other things that struck a nerve. Something about me not being the May he grew up with. It sounded selfish coming from Brendan, so I might have thrown my shake at him." May growled.

"Good God, May." Norman shook his head. May looked at him angrily. She could tell that her father was disappointed.

"Of course he said that. May, you are different. I don't know why, or how, but you are certainly not the May that left Littleroot a month ago. I have problems remembering that you are my daughter sometimes. You come across so… strongly, it's difficult to remember that you are only a child." Norman said with remorse. May was taken aback.

"Ever since you met Blaziken, you started changing. It's scary, May. No one should change that much, that fast. But you have, and I'm both sad and proud for it. I thought I had years to enjoy witnessing your development, but I'm missing so much right now. It hurts me, May." Norman explained. May fixed her father with watering eyes.

"I had a choice to make. If I didn't make it, Blaziken would be dead right now. I would probably be dead too. I had to leave the old May behind…" May began to cry, these foreign words explained what pained her so.

"I don't regret my choice. But I do miss the old days… Life was so much more simple then…" May sobbed. Norman needed to hold his daughter. This was his fault. Norman had allowed May to have Blaziken as a starter, and whatsmore, Norman had pressured May into this obligation.

"May, please. Stop. You don't have to leave Blaziken, but you don't have to do this to yourself. You're too young. You have years ahead of you to face these situations. You can still be a kid now." Norman pleaded. May shook her head.

"No. I know things now. Things you would never want a child to know. I can't unlearn those things, dad. I wouldn't forget them if I had a choice. This is me now. You and Brendan and Mom, and everyone else are just going to have to accept that." May told her father. Norman shook his head slowly, his pleading gaze never leaving May's cold eyes.

"This is one of those moments, May." Norman said in a watery voice.

"I'm proud of you. I'm intimidated by you. You're my daughter, but you talk to me as an equal. I'm having my own difficulties understanding my feelings right now. A month ago, you were my May. Now… Now you're a different May. I can't help but feel that loss. I can't help but feel that awe. You confuse me, May." Norman said.

"So is that why Brendan wants me to leave Blaziken? Because he thinks that'll bring his little May back?" May asked in a mocking tone. Norman's eyes hardened.

"Just because you've changed, May, doesn't mean that everyone else has. Brendan doesn't know what you profess to know. He is still a child. He doesn't understand what drives you. Don't push him away. You will regret losing your friend." Norman warned. May stopped. Was that the seed of her monster? Was her anger and fear giving birth to something horrible?

"You and Brendan have a good thing. Don't ruin it. All Brendan is trying to do is help you. Don't punish the people who try to help, no matter how misguided you view their opinions. I raised you better than that." Norman said angrily. May felt weak inside. Her father was right.

"I'm sorry dad… It's… It's just been so difficult… It always feels like everyone gets in the way… I can't lose Blaziken, dad. I can't." May said in shame and fear.

"May, someday you will lose Blaziken. You might save him before that, but everything dies. You need to accept that, and when it comes to Blaziken… the sooner the better." Norman said darkly.

"What do you mean, dad?" May asked in terror, fearing some hidden connotation in her father's words.

"Exactly what I said. Blaziken is not immortal, and he regularly gets into deadly situations. Even if those don't kill him, age will. May, you will outlive Blaziken by half a century at least. His species are not as long lived as humans." Norman explained.

"Then I'll die with him! I don't care about the time I have! I only want the time with him!" May shouted at her father, denying the black truths he spoke.

"May! Stop talking nonsense! You're letting your emotions get out of hand!" Norman said in fury.

"You have a life to live. Blaziken is a part of it, but he isn't the only part of it. He doesn't want you to give your life up for him. Stop. Being. Selfish." Norman growled.

"Fine. Whatever you think is best... Dad." May spat through clenched teeth.

"Now you are acting like a stupid child. Creating a fucking fantasy to hide the truth. And you go on about 'a choice' you made." Norman attacked May where she was weakest. Doubt.

"Sleep well, kiddo. Hopefully you'll see a little clearer in the morning." Norman said his goodbye.

"Dad…" May spoke softly. Norman paused.

"I know." May said weakly. Norman sighed.

"Go to bed, May. You need some sleep. I love you." Norman said gently.

"I love you too." May replied, her voice had yet to have regained its strength. The holocaster clicked off. May held it against her chest.

"I know, dad… I know that… that I'm... that I'm going to lose him... I just can't think about it..." May cried to the empty room.


	10. Section 10

Chapter 32: The Rustboro Badge. A Glimpse of Family History.

May woke with Blaziken in her arms. Kissing the still avian's neck and shoulders, she tempted him from sleep.

"Come on." May said, pushing Blaziken out of bed.

"Today's the big day." May said breathlessly. Blaziken turned to look at her. He heard the concealed meaning in May's words.

"After we do some grocery shopping… We're going to get that badge." May said. Blaziken straightened up at once. Looking at May with a serious glint in his eye, Blaziken nodded.

"I don't know… I just wanted to take some time to relax, but…" May thought back to the first step they had taken into Rustboro, and the preceding drama that unfolded in the coming days. Despite May's attempt at a holiday, conflict had come regardless.

"But I think I'm going to cut our stay short. I'm just feeling… restless." May explained. May wanted to get away from Rustboro, and head somewhere else. Somewhere they could try again at a holiday. Blaziken rolled his shoulders, and bounced from one foot to the other. He was limbering up.

"Jeez, it doesn't take much to get you excited." May teased. Blaziken was too busy do toe touches to acknowledge her.

"Right, while you warm up, I'm going to go find the other two. Then we can all have breakfast together." May touched Blaziken's shoulder as she crossed the room and exited into the living room. It was early morning, and the sun had just began to crest upon the horizon. May and Blaziken's early night had resulted in an early day. May did not find Ralts or Nuzleaf in the living room, or in the dining area. Checking the spare bedroom quietly, May was startled at the scene within. Silently and quickly, May returned to the master bedroom to interrupt Blaziken's morning exercises.

"Blaziken, quick! You have to see this." May told her surprised lover. Blaziken rose and followed May stealthily back into the spare bedroom.

"Isn't it sweet?" May asked. Blaziken chortled.

 _Oh Nuzleaf… You're going to hate me now…_ Jordan laughed. Ralts and Nuzleaf were sleeping in same bed, which was shocking enough, but it was the way that they were sleeping together that spelled certain doom for Nuzleaf's ego. Nuzleaf was laying on his back with both arms wrapped around Ralts, who's drooling head was resting on Nuzleaf's chest. Ralts had put both of her tiny hands on Nuzleaf's shoulders and was as good as spooning with him. Given Nuzleaf's and Ralts' disdain for one another, this scene was as adorable to May and Blaziken as it would be humiliating to the participants.

"They're so cute…" May swooned, reaching for her holocaster. May wanted a picture of this, and Jordan couldn't wait to rub in Nuzleaf's face.

 _You're so fucked… Oh, you're so fucked, Nuzleaf…_ Jordan was wheezing, trying to suppress the laughter so as not to wake the two sleeping rivals. The holocaster clicked, then beeped, sealing Nuzleaf's fate in three dimensional shame forever. May opened the display, and shared the holo of Nuzleaf and Ralts with Blaziken. Jordan couldn't hold in the laughter anymore, his chortle became noticeably louder, and unsurprisingly woke both Nuzleaf and Ralts. Nuzleaf blinked in shock at the two gurning people who had been watching him sleep. Ralts pushed off of Nuzleaf's chest and yawned, alerting Nuzleaf to the reason there were a pair of shit eating grins beaming at him.

 _Oh shit! This isn't what it looks like!_ Nuzleaf pushed Ralts away, and began to wipe her drool off of his chest.

 _Then what does it look like, Nuzleaf? You're such a cute little hypocrite._ Blaziken's voice carried the waver of his overwhelming mirth.

 _No! I didn't do shit! She had a nightmare! That's it! I fucking swear!_ Nuzleaf pleaded for mercy, but Blaziken had none to give.

 _I don't know, Nuzleaf. The evidence is pretty incriminating._ Jordan happily showed Nuzleaf the holo of him and Ralts nestled together.

 _Oh God no._ Nuzleaf breathed.

"You two were so cuuuute!" May giggled. Ralts stood at the sidelines, completely lost.

 _What's going on?_ Ralts asked, worried and confused.

 _Blaziken, there must be a way to delete that holo! I beg of you!_ Nuzleaf crawled towards Blaziken on his knees, palms clasped together.

 _I think we should send this to Devon. I definitely see calender potential in this holo._ Jordan teased.

 _You wouldn't dare._ Nuzleaf gaped.

 _Did we do something wrong?_ Ralts asked, still feeling completely out of place.

 _NO! We didn't do anything wrong! We just-_ Nuzleaf clapped both hands over his mouth, realizing the context his words would be received in.

 _Now that was cute. Nuzleaf, you're such a sweetheart._ Blaziken leaned on Nuzleaf, positively radiating smugness.

 _We didn't do shit, and you know it. So fuck you._ Nuzleaf grumbled.

 _Ralts, what's your opinion on this?_ Blaziken asked joyfully, causing a nervous wince from Nuzleaf.

 _I don't even know what's happening, my opinion on what?_ Ralts asked, growing irritated. She realized now that she was the butt of a joke.

 _Was Nuzleaf… gentle?_ Blaziken asked, hardly able to prevent a crack up. Nuzleaf's jaw dropped.

 _He didn't hurt me, so- What's so funny?_ Ralts angrily asked Blaziken. Jordan was on the ground, laughing until his gut hurt. Nuzleaf looked ill, and May was cackling hysterically. From what May could gather, Blaziken was humiliating Nuzleaf over the camaraderie he had displayed with Ralts. Something Nuzleaf struggled to defend himself against, and Blaziken took great humor in.

"I don't have a clue what the three of you are on about, but Nuzleaf, you look guilty as sin!" May wheezed. Nuzleaf grabbed the sheets of the bed and wrapped them around his head.

 _I want to die. I can't live with this._ Nuzleaf groaned. Ralts moved for him.

 _It's okay Nuzleaf, I thought you were sweet._ Ralts told Nuzleaf the last thing he wanted to hear. Even so, Nuzleaf couldn't bring himself to belittle Ralts for her ignorance.

 _Thanks… Ralts. Thanks…_ Nuzleaf mumbled, regretting the group of people he had chosen to call family.

 _Come here, you little charmer. You know it's just a hard time we're all giving you._ Blaziken ripped off the sheets and pulled Nuzleaf into a head nugie. Jordan leaned in to mock Nuzleaf one last time.

 _Must have been quite the night for you, seeing as you're not compatible._ Jordan whispered into Nuzleaf's ear.

 _I. Hate. You._ Nuzleaf grumbled as Blaziken released him. Blaziken just smiled at Nuzleaf.

"Come on gang. Let's get some breakfast." May said, damming the stream of indignities.

...

 _So are you ready?_ Blaziken asked Nuzleaf as May settled her checkout with the Arch's clerk.

 _Our first gym. Do you think it's going to be difficult?_ Nuzleaf asked. Blaziken shrugged.

 _Probably. We could use the challenge, though. You and I have been getting soft after all the easy living._ Blaziken replied.

 _Easy living? You mean not nearly dying all the time?_ Nuzleaf asked humorously.

 _Precisely._ Blaziken answered, some of the same humor inflected his voice. May, finished with the tedious business of checking out of a five star hotel, returned to her three waiting pokemon.

"Right. First, let's get some foodstuffs for the road. Blaziken, I need your expertise. You know how to cook better than anyone else here, and I'm tired of eating the same convenience meals day after day. Let's go crazy. Let's eat like kings." May said. Blaziken chuckled.

 _I'll try May, but we're still mostly limited to dry and canned foods. I can think of a couple of meals, but I think that I could get really creative once I see what the stores stock._ Blaziken said as the group headed out into the city.

Once May had located the single largest and varied grocer in the city, Jordan was overwhelmed by options. Risotto, Couscous, Dried pre mashed refried beans, Lo Mein noodles, various Pastas, dehydrated vegetables, preserved fruits, packages of sauces, cans of pesto, pine nuts and so much more fuelled Jordan's ingenuity. They could eat cuisine from a different nationality every night of the week, just add water over a flame and stir. Jordan wanted to laugh. So many people treated cooking like it was a black magic, or an elaborate art form, but most of it was just following directions and practicing patience. Jordan saw elegant possibilities in crudest of materials.

 _Look at this. Refrigerate after opening… Do not store at temperatures exceeding 80 degrees fahrenheit. They're cinnamon rolls for crying out loud! We'll cook and eat all of them after we open it. That would require the dutch oven though…_ Blaziken rambled on and on, taking as much time to make up his mind about the food as May and Ralts had about their clothes. May was watching Blaziken with growing amusement. Clearing brainstorming up menus was something Blaziken enjoyed. Ralts and Nuzleaf, however, were too bewildered by the sheer amount of food to take much notice of Blaziken's peculiar behavior.

 _So much… Everything…_ Ralts murmured. There was enough produce on display to feed her entire clan for half a year. Nuzleaf ogled at walls stacked high with the various prepared foods that humans crafted from raw materials.

 _I can't believe the amount of work that must go into making pasta. First harvesting the grain, then grinding it into flour, then mixing it with everything else that was harvested, extracted, and concentrated, then rolling it all out into noodles… Why not just eat the raw grain instead and save yourself the trouble?_ Nuzleaf wondered aloud.

 _Because Italian food is_ _excellent, and worth the labor._ Blaziken answered, comparing brands of fettuccine.

 _Do humans really need this much food?_ Ralts asked in disbelief. Blaziken swallowed.

 _No…_ Jordan admitted hesitantly. Ralts and Nuzleaf both looked up at Blaziken in curious surprise.

 _Humans… waste an awful lot of resources for unnecessary activities._ Blaziken started, a strange guilt in his voice. Nuzleaf raised an eyebrow.

 _Look around._ Blaziken said. Nuzleaf an Ralts glanced at one another, but Blaziken didn't notice.

 _See that person over there? Just a couple of years older than May? That poor kid must weigh over three hundred pounds, and excluding a genetic illness, there's no excuse for that kind of mass. More often than not, a human's excessive size is a product of laziness and gluttony. Over there, you see that women surrounded by an army of children all within a year of each other in age? There is no tangible reason for having that many kids. They're sweet and lovable, I'm sure, but adding that many people to this generation will only breed even more the following generation. Think of all the materials consumed and the waste produced by one human being. Now multiply that by a hundred. That kind of irresponsibility is just compounding the overpopulation problem. See that man who just threw away a carton full of perfectly good food? Needless waste. All of the work, that Nuzleaf was wondering about, that went into making that food, all of the poisons generated by farming, processing, transporting and marketing has just had a cherry stacked on top. That trash is going to slowly decompose alongside toxic materials in a landfill, and is going to take decades past what nature intended to return back into the food cycle. In the end, humans start looking like a plague, with no foresight or discipline. They display a blatant denial of consequence and practice a tenacious avoidance of responsibility. We keep trashing the planet, pretending it's not going to trash us back. Despite our technologies, we can't adapt them to save us from nature's balancing act. Humanity is going to drive itself into the ground, and it will be interesting to see what values are born of our own near extinction._ Blaziken finished his speech with an air of bitterness, completely oblivious to the odd looks he was receiving from Ralts and Nuzleaf.

 _Umm… Blaziken?_ Ralts asked nervously. Blaziken turned to look at the confused pixie.

 _You kept saying "We," every time you referenced humans. Why were you doing that?_ Ralts asked. Ralts felt Blaziken's bitterness evaporate and a cloud of withdrawal filled the void. Blaziken was denying something with a fervent conviction.

 _I- It's- ...Nothing, Ralts. Forget about it._ Blaziken quickly turned away and hurriedly selected his pasta, then rushed off before anyone could fully grasp the awkwardness of the moment.

"Blaziken! Wait for us!" May cried out, taking off after the retreating avian. May's face was concerned. She had seen the growing discontentment in Blaziken's eyes become that horrible loss that had haunted them since he and May had first met.

 _What the hell was that all about?_ Ralts asked in sheer disbelief. Nuzleaf swallowed. Blaziken had slipped up, and now Nuzleaf thought he knew what troubled Blaziken so.

 _He thinks he's human…_ Nuzleaf said in awe under his breath.

 _What were you muttering?_ Ralts begged Nuzleaf. Nuzleaf shook his head.

 _Nevermind. Come on, let's catch up._ Nuzleaf suppressed his shock and discomfort. Blaziken may have professed a strong love for his dead human family, but they had fucked him up royally.

 _Goddamit, Blaziken… Where did it begin? Where will it all end? How do you- How am I going to-_ Nuzleaf struggled to focus his thoughts. It was a quagmire, and now Nuzleaf didn't even have a plan to navigate his way to Blaziken.

Jordan neglected to say a thing to anyone as they finished their shopping. Jordan fought to prevent the swell of memories. Thinking about being human again wasn't going to bring him any closer to that goal.

 _May… Oh God, May, I want to talk to you… You're the only person who could possibly understand…_ Jordan looked to May as they checked out. Even though she was distracted by the cashier, May could feel Blaziken's pained glance. Jordan suppressed the urge to break something. This was cruel. Nuzleaf and Ralts could hear him, but their lives were alien to Jordan. They were family, yes, but both Nuzleaf and Ralts had entirely different outlooks and experiences then Jordan and May. Neither possessed the human experiences that Jordan needed to discuss. It was odd to Jordan. Between May's humanity, Nuzleaf's realism, and Ralt's bitter loss, Jordan's three companions all shared a strong feature with him. Each could bond with Jordan on these planes, but while Jordan could speak with Ralts and Nuzleaf on their shared topics, May was beyond Jordan's capabilities to communicate with. Yes and No could answer many questions, but May had to ask those questions. Jordan doubted that May would ever ask him if he were human.

 _I want my voice back. I could stay this way forever if only I could speak… I want to talk to you, May…_ Jordan's agonized longing was perilously close to bringing him to tears. His friends may not have known what troubled him, but everyone had caught on to Jordan's suffering.

"Blaziken, we don't have to go to the gym today if you don't want to." May told Blaziken softly as she took his hand. Blaziken's eyes clenched shut.

 _Dude, we can always do it later. Let's just take today off. May can find another hotel._ Nuzleaf suggested, falling into step next to Blaziken.

 _I'm kind of curious about some of the food we bought. Maybe you could show me how to cook it._ Ralts said, hoping to provide Blaziken with a distraction. Blaziken shook himself. Opening his eyes, a glint of annoyance hinted at Blaziken's disdain.

 _Stop it. Now. We're going to the damn gym, and we're getting May her badge. Then we're moving on. We're going to fight our way through every gym and every trainer that we find, and we're not going to slow down until May is the Hoenn Champion. It's what we do. It's what… pokemon and their trainers do._ Blaziken growled at the lot of them, and made for the main road that led through Rustboro.

 _I don't know if that solved the issue, or just made it worse._ Nuzleaf admitted to Ralts as they hurried after Blaziken and May.

 _I don't even know what's going on._ Ralts grumbled.

 _Join the club._ Nuzleaf muttered back.

Blaziken, May, Ralts, and Nuzleaf made it to the Rustboro Gym a half an hour after leaving the grocery store. The building that served as the gym was made entirely out of carved granite. It was surprisingly small, but upon entering the doors, May and her team soon found out why. A staircase led straight down into the earth, indicating that the majority of the gym was located below ground.

"That's kind of cool!" May said as the stairwell levelled into a well lit and natural cave system. A bizarrely flat stalagmite served as the Gym clerk's counter. The young man behind the counter smiled as May entered the cave.

"Welcome to the Rustboro Gym, Home of Roxanne, Hoenn's Rock type trainer. I take it that you're here to register for a challenge?" The clerk politely addressed May.

"You bet!" May said enthusiastically, striding over to the clerk. The clerk nodded, and procured a stack of papers. Taking out a pen and a clipboard, the clerk pushed the papers towards the confused May.

"First time challenging a gym leader?" The clerk asked with a smile.

"Umm… yeah…" May admitted, looking at the formidable pile of paper in front her.

"Don't worry about half of that stack. If you've ever had a pokemon battle, then you already know the majority of the rules. We just need a name and confirmation of a trainer's license, and your signature on this legal waiver." The clerk kindly highlighted the crucial material for May, sparing her of the vast majority of the paperwork.

"What's the legal waiver for?" May asked curiously, handing over her pokedex's electronic copy of her license.

"Just proof of your acknowledgement of the rules imposed by the Hoenn league in regards to pokemon battles, and your acceptance of the consequences for violating those rules." The clerk explained.

"You know, one on one, limited trainer intervention, no killing your opponent's pokemon, the standard stuff. Looking at the members of your team, I can already guess that you know all about those rules." The clerk told May.

"We've been around." May said confidently. The clerk scanned May's license.

"May Bach? You're Norman Bach's daughter, aren't you?" The clerk asked in surprise.

"It seems like everyone here knows about my dad." May said with a laugh. The clerk laughed with her.

"Sorry about that. Norman is a big name in the gyms. He's done a lot for the Hoenn competition, and even more for the protection of wild pokemon. He's also a close friend of our gym leader. But I'm sure you know all about your father's old war stories." The clerk chuckled.

"Actually, no. I had no idea that he and the Rustboro gym leader were close friends. I suppose it has something to do with business. " May admitted awkwardly. The clerk raised his eyebrows.

"You mean to tell me that Norman never told you about his adventures with Roxanne, Wallace, Trisha, and William? It's all Roxanne ever talks about." The clerk asked incredulously.

"I know that he was one of the Pokemon Rangers' elite before he became a gym leader. Are those the adventures you're talking about?" May asked, wondering what she was missing.

"No! Before that! Back when Norman and Roxanne were teenagers! When they were going out to challenge the gyms and the league. He never told you about that?" The clerk was genuinely shocked. May shook her head.

"Dad told me a lot of stories. He probably mentioned some of those names, but I likely forgot about them…" May murmured. Did everyone know more about her father then she did? The clerk was laughing again.

"Well, I'll sum it up for you. Your dad left Mauville with a fiery young lady named Trisha. They were on a quest to become the best Trainers in Hoenn, and on the way they met similarly minded people who teamed up with them to form a highly successful posse. Four of the five members became Gym leaders, and the other individual became Hoenn's national brain on all matters pokemon. One of those members was Roxanne, who to hear her tell it, was just a starry eyed nerd who idolized Trisha for her skill in training Rock type pokemon." The clerk informed May.

"Wow… I had no idea that dad did all of that… Well no, I knew about the gyms, but I didn't know about his friends..." May whispered in awe. The clerk sighed.

"Trisha was Hoenn's Rock type trainer aficionado. When she… passed on, Norman became Petalburg's gym leader and continued to specialize in training his Normal type pokemon. This left the Rock type specialist title open, and with recommendations coming from both Wallace and Norman, Roxanne was able to secure the position as gym leader when Rustboro's old gym leader retired. She's done an excellent job, despite not having competed professionally in more than a decade. Rustboro is proud to call Roxanne our gym leader." The clerk finished the tale.

"One of dad's old friends? I wonder why I've never met her…" May whispered. The clerk cleared his throat, and continued filing May's documents in a detached fashion that Jordan found suspicious.

 _Did Norman and Roxanne have a falling out?_ Jordan wondered, regarding the withdrawn clerk with curiosity. May was too distracted by her own thoughts about her father to notice the clerk's sudden shift in behavior.

 _Well, if they did, it wasn't bad enough to prevent Norman from writing a recommendation for Roxanne…_ Jordan reflected. May signed the legal waiver after scanning the rules to make sure that she knew about all of them. The clerk stamped the final document with a date and seal, then dropped the papers into a filing cabinet.

"Right, well believe it or not, you could actually challenge Roxanne sometime tonight if you wanted. You're the only name on the roster who isn't a hundred miles out, so you could get this taken care of by the end of today." The clerk informed May.

"Tonight? Why not now? My team is itching for a fight!" May said enthusiastically. The clerk laughed.

"Well, you and your team might be ready, but Roxanne is still at her day job. She won't be finished for a couple of hours." the clerk informed May. May looked shocked.

"She has a day job? What could be more important than being a gym leader?" May asked in disbelief. The clerk smiled at May.

"Head on down to Rustboro's 3rd district public school if you're curious. It's only a couple of blocks down the main road. Fourth floor. Room number 456." The clerk told May. It was May's turn to raise an eyebrow.

"O-kay…" May said as she and her team headed back up the stairs and towards the gym's exit.

"A school? What's she doing there? Some kind of demonstration?" May murmured to Ralts as they headed further down the road towards the school that the clerk had indicated.

 _What's a school?_ Ralts asked Blaziken as they continued down the main road.

 _An institution designed to educate human youth. Mathematics, grammar, history, sciences, economy, sociology, even things like cooking and carpentry are taught at schools._ Blaziken explained.

 _You mean humans put their children in a building and the children learn in this building?_ Ralts asked, confused by the concept. Nuzleaf was listening as well, but he was more interested in listening to how Blaziken spoke, rather than what was actually being said.

 _Essentially, yes. It takes years, going from algebra to calculus, or from contemporary poetry to modern drama, but the goal is to educate the youth to prepare them for the future._ Blaziken said. Ralts shook her head in awe.

 _Why?_ Ralts asked.

 _Why, what?_ Blaziken looked at Ralts curiously.

 _Why do humans need to be educated? What does it do for them?_ Ralts asked. Blaziken looked at Ralts in shock.

 _What do you mean, what does it do for them? Ralts, look at this city! Look at all these people! It wasn't one human being who put all of this together and it isn't an individual human being who keeps it all together. It took generations to build this city, and hundreds of thousands of human hands to shape it. Humans are educated so that cities like this stand tomorrow, so that progress can always be made. Humans are educated to improve their lives, and the lives of their fellows. Without an educated population, wonders like this city wouldn't exist._ Blaziken said in a fit of passion. Ralts regarded him oddly.

 _Just an hour ago you damned humans for destroying the world, and now you're praising them for their works? Do you know how much was destroyed to make this city? Do you know how much is being destroyed to keep it standing? Why can't human's settle for a simpler life?_ Ralts asked, trying to wrap her head around the contradiction. Blaziken shrank back into himself. His discomfort was on display for all to see. Nuzleaf glowered at Ralts. She needed to know when to stop.

 _You're right, Ralts…_ Blaziken said at last.

 _Humans… could enjoy the same amenities they do now, without so much consumption and destruction. It would require extra work, but that could alleviate the other forms of work that they have now. I just… don't know how they would get started on such a goal. They're so rooted in their fabricated world that to live any other way would sound backwards and miserable._ Blaziken said softly.

 _They need to define what progress is._ Nuzleaf said suddenly. Blaziken and Ralts looked at him in surprise. Nuzleaf felt his face growing warm from the attention, but he continued to voice his opinion anyways.

 _Humans are too bent on growth. They see expansion as universally beneficial. Humans get so wrapped up in what they're currently doing that they generally don't look to see where they're going. Sometimes you need to step back, just to see if what you are growing is healthy._ Nuzleaf felt slightly awkward in light of the looks he was receiving from Ralts and Blaziken, but what was said had been said. Blaziken wide eyes softened and he regarded Nuzleaf warmly.

 _Well said, Nuzleaf. Very well said._ Blaziken swallowed, and blinked away the tears of pride that warmed the corners of his eyes. If Nuzleaf had felt uncomfortable before, Blaziken's odd display and acknowledgement of his opinion had added a lump to Nuzleaf's throat.

 _Umm… Thanks?_ Nuzleaf said hesitantly. Blaziken just chuckled.

 _No, Nuzleaf. Thank you._ Blaziken said silently. Nuzleaf understood, even if Jordan didn't. Whatsmore, Nuzleaf had enlightened Jordan to a problem that was applied to something far more personal than the fate of humanity. Looking over to May, Jordan took her by the hip and pulled her close.

"Oh! Hello..." May giggled nervously at the sudden and obvious display of affection. May wrapped her own arm around Blaziken's waist and rested her head against his chest. They continued walking in that fashion, earning them strange glances from bystanders. Jordan didn't care what the onlookers might be thinking. He loved May, and May loved him, and what they were growing from that union was anything but unhealthy. Nuzleaf fell back, giving the two lovers their moment. Ralts hung close to him with a troubled expression on her face.

 _Times like this… I really don't care about him being him and her being her, or what they do when they're alone. I'm just… happy that they're happy together._ Nuzleaf told Ralts. Ralts swallowed. She wasn't happy, but Nuzleaf didn't need to know that.

 _Yeah… So long as May is happy…_ Ralt's chest clenched even as her stomach gave out. Ralts didn't understand what it was, but she wanted it. May and Blaziken had something special, and Ralts coveted it like she had never desired anything else before.

The school was an impressive facility. It's sandstone walls were raised for the purpose of educating thousands at a time, and from a glance it seemed that that purpose was being well served. A miniature city within a city had been formed by the youth and faculty within, complete with markets and committees. Neither Jordan nor May had ever been to a school like this. The sheer scale and numbers were daunting. Jordan had completed his schooling a couple of years ago, but here he was made to feel that accolade was insignificant. This school offered so much more than any other education establishment Jordan had seen before. Though he hadn't considered college since before Chrissie's death, Jordan knew that a place like Rustboro's public school could jump start any endeavor for future education.

 _Unbelievable. This place is huge…_ Jordan gazed down a hallway that encompassed an entire city block. There were four such hallways above him, each spanned the five floors of the seemingly archaic building. Despite towering over many of the students in the hallways and being of a completely separate species, Blaziken still had to wade through a sea of oblivious faces just to join a fork in the procession to ascend the stairs. No one really took notice of the three pokemon and their trainer as the group spilled out onto the fourth floor. Most of the students were engaged in their own little groups and discussions. This floor was every bit as busy as the first floor, but after two minutes of constant stops and gos, the hallway began to clear. A bell sounded, and the herd of students disappeared into their classrooms, leaving May and her team bewildered at the sudden silence and emptiness.

 _That was weird. Where did everybody go?_ Nuzleaf asked, peering around at the barren hallway. Jordan shook himself. The organized chaos had been overwhelming.

 _To their classes. We must have gotten here just before the end of a period._ Blaziken answered. Ralts was positively dazed. The close quarters crawl had activated her claustrophobia, but the colossal amount of emotions had caused her to black out. If Ralts had been anywhere other than on May's shoulder, she would have swallowed and trampled by the crowd.

 _I really want to get out here. There's more activity going on than I can deal with. Can we please leave?_ Ralts begged Blaziken in a faint voice.

 _Hold on a little longer, Ralts. We just found the room._ Blaziken chided softly. May had located room 456, and was approaching the closed door nervously.

"Do we just knock?" May asked Blaziken. Jordan sighed, and rapped on the door.

"Justine, could you answer that?" A woman's muffled voice came from behind the door.

"Yes, Ms. Coover." A much younger female voice answered. The door opened, and May, Blaziken, Ralts, and Nuzleaf were exposed to a massive lecture hall. The young lady, Justine, Jordan assumed, looked over the less than conspicuous group of individuals with a bored eye.

"Just a challenger for your gym, Ms. Coover." Justine sound disappointed. Ms. Coover, however, edged into the line of sight of May and her team. A warm smile broke over Ms. Coover's face.

"Oh, do come in. I was just about to give a lecture on metamorphic strata and the variables required for a protolith to become quartzite." Ms. Coover beckoned to the startled May.

"Umm… I'm sorry to have interrupted you. I was told to come here to see Roxanne…" May started awkwardly. A roomful of laughter further humiliated May. Ms. Coover hushed her class before turning back to May.

"I am Roxanne. Or Ms. Coover to my students." Ms. Coover introduced herself, and directed her final statement to her students in a stern voice.

"Yes, Ms. Coover." A chorus of pupils answered.

"You're hot, Roxanne! Whoho!" One firecracker of a student punctuated the refrain with his lewd interjection. The class erupted into a nervous fit of giggles. Roxanne's mouth drew into a straight line.

"Carter, please relocate to the superintendent's office for your semi-daily disciplinary action. Thank you." Roxanne instructed Carter in a patient monotone. The boy named Carter shrugged, and made to leave the room.

"Challenging Roxanne, huh?" Carter asked May on his way past.

"Yes…" May answered hesitantly.

"Now. Carter." Roxanne's voice had lost its tone of patience.

"Here's a tip. Rub yourself down in hot oil." Carter told May with a gigantic grin. May's face turned red.

"Carter! Get your foul ass to the super's office this minute!" Roxanne roared. Carter trucked it out of the classroom, cackling like a lunatic.

 _And little shits like that were the primary reason I went home with bloodied knuckles everyday._ Blaziken grumbled as Carter ran away. Nuzleaf looked up at Blaziken in surprise.

 _You went to school?_ Nuzleaf asked in disbelief. Blaziken locked up. Before Jordan could avoidantly reply, Roxanne waved May into her classroom. May's team followed their trainer into the theater like lecture hall.

"I want to apologize for my student's inappropriate behavior. I can assure you that the rest of my class understands the concept of decency. Right?" Roxanne turned once more to her class with that stern voice.

"Yes, Ms. Coover." The chorus replied. Roxanne smiled and nodded, as though pleased.

"Now, as I have said, I am Roxanne. And you are-?" Roxanne politely asked May for an introduction.

"Oh! I'm sorry! I'm May. May Bach." May extended a hand to Roxanne. Roxanne's brow lifted with surprise.

"May? I haven't seen you in years… You are _The_ May? Norman's daughter?" Roxanne tentatively accepted May's hand.

"Yes…" May shook Roxanne's hand nervously. She couldn't recall ever meeting this woman before.

"I can't believe how grown up you are! Last time I saw you, you were still a little baby! Norman never told me that you had become a trainer. I suppose that should have been obvious though…" Roxanne released May's hand and studied May's face intently.

"You're the spitting image of Grace when she was your age. The brown hair, the subtle cheeks, the nose... Though the eyes… Those are definitely Norman's eyes…" Roxanne said softly. May turned red beneath this stranger's familiarity with her and her parents.

"Uh, thanks…" May swallowed hard. Roxanne continued to gaze at May with detached wonder.

"Oh, I am truly sorry. You probably don't remember me. I'm making this horribly awkward, aren't I?" Roxanne laughed. May giggled nervously.

"It's okay..." May said, her tone not at all convincing.

"And these guys must be your pokemon. A Nuzleaf, a _blue_ Ralts… and- well..." Roxanne crossed her arms while a frown settled upon her face.

"And a Blaziken. Where did you find one of these, and why do you have one?" Roxanne sounded suspicious. May was startled by the sudden shift in character.

"He -uh… He found me… Is there a problem?" May asked, feeling worried.

"How long have you been a trainer?" Roxanne inquired. May swallowed again. The kindly teacher was being replaced by a skeptical inquisitor.

"About a month now…" May was buckling under the scrutiny. Jordan looked Roxanne in the eyes, attempting to ascertain why she seemed so upset with him.

"Does he obey you?" Roxanne asked severely.

"Blaziken was my first pokemon. He's been by my side since I started training, and I've never known a more loyal soul. What's your problem with Blaziken?" May asked, her voice growing stronger from irritation.

"He was your first? And he found _you_? That's a story that I would like to hear sometime. As for my problem… It just seems... unlikely that a trainer as inexperienced as you would be able to satisfy the needs of a pokemon as powerful as a Blaziken. Forgive me. You really are Norman's daughter." Roxanne explained. May let the growing anger fade.

"It's okay. I guess I should be use to it by now." May said apologetically.

"A novice trainer commanding a Blaziken… That's incredible..." Roxanne breathed.

"We've had a couple of ups and downs, but everything has worked out." May assured Roxanne.

"A Blaziken. Grade A competition material. Norman must want you to succeed quite badly if he's giving you a Blaziken…" Roxanne said quietly, more to herself than anyone else.

"My dad didn't give Blaziken to me. Blaziken chose me. I wouldn't be able to train him otherwise." May told Roxanne in a level voice. Jordan put his talon on May's shoulder and gently squeezed. Jordan wanted to remind May that there were factors beyond their knowledge. Roxanne's suspicion and inquiry could very well be justified.

"I see." Roxanne answered softly.

"I must apologize again. It sounds as if you have had a fair amount of adventures already. Far be it from me to question what can only pass as a miracle." Roxanne smiled at May.

"Well, I've consumed enough of my class's time with our little soiree. May, would you indulge me for the remainder of this period by listening to my lecture? I can return to the gym shortly after this session has concluded." Roxanne asked May politely. May nodded with a pleasant smile on her face.

"I would love to. Thank you, Ms. Coover." May humbly accepted Roxanne's invitation.

"A charmer. Just like Norman." Roxanne laughed.

"Go ahead and pick an empty seat. I won't be offended if you or your team nod off during the lecture. A trainer's life is a hard one." Roxanne said. May made for a row of chairs near the lower level. Roxanne began her lecture while May and her team made themselves comfortable.

"Now, as we left off yesterday, a protolith is a rock that has yet to undergo the chemical or thermal changes required to make it into a metamorphic rock. Can anyone give me an example of a possible protolith for quartzite?" Roxanne asked her class. Jordan settled down in a chair that was barely able to contain his proportions, and turned his attention to Roxanne. Jordan may not have had much interest in protoliths or the following discussion on provenance, but he was intent on being courteous to their hostess in her classroom.

 _She's very pretty…_ Jordan thought, looking at Roxanne. Roxanne must have been around Norman's age, but Jordan could have sworn that the leggy young lady was closer to his actual age than Norman's. Lustrous brown hair was held up in twin buns atop Roxanne's soft face, and a crisp, professional outfit portrayed Roxanne's sensual figure with sufficient modesty. Just enough to appear decent, but not enough to prevent a tease of the imagination. Jordan shook himself. He should have known better than to check out a teacher in her classroom, even if he wasn't human. The hour long lecture provided May and her team with a moment of peace, allowing them to mull over their own thoughts. May petted Ralts into a slumber, and Nuzleaf passed out in the chair he had selected next to Jordan. Jordan elbowed the wooden imp whenever the snores became a tad too loud.

"And tomorrow we will begin our lesson with igneous rocks. Starting with pumice. Read pages 216 through 234 tonight and answer page 235's questions pertaining to the material we just discussed. There will be a quiz by the end of the week, so try to remember what you learn." Roxanne told her class. The bell rang halfway through the assignment, but the students stayed firmly rooted in their seats until Roxanne had finished.

"Have yourselves a good day. And don't forget about the quiz." Roxanne opened the door for her class.

"Have a good day, Ms. Coover." The chorus bade.

"Beat May! I'm rooting for you all the way! Win for Rustboro!" One student shouted as he left the classroom.

"Thank you, Adam. But you still have to do your homework." Roxanne informed her pupil with a smile. Roxanne closed the door behind her students. Leaning against the door, Roxanne looked up at ceiling and sighed.

"Finally a moment of peace." Roxanne breathed. Turning to May, Roxanne was all smiles.

"I'm sure you have lots of questions, May. Go ahead and ask away. If you don't mind though, I might have a couple of my own." Roxanne said. May stood up, and approached Roxanne.

"Who are you?" May asked, her voice curious. Roxanne gave a sudden laugh.

"I'm an old friend of your father's. You haven't seen me for a long time do to… Well, something happened between your father and I. No one's really to blame for it, but it did make things awkward for us. I'm also a geology teacher, and it is my pleasure to educate our youth in the sciences of metallurgy and mineralogy. It is my pride to serve as Rustboro's Gym leader as well." Roxanne answered May in a pleasant tone.

"You're a gym leader, and a teacher? How do you find time for both? Dad struggles to find time away from the gym, and even then it's not much." May asked in amazement. Roxanne smiled.

"I'll admit, it's not easy. My responsibilities as a Gym leader don't always coincide with my obligations as teacher, but I manage. Your father can be a parent and a Gym leader, can't he? Well, my students are my children, and like your father, they take priority over my duties as a Gym leader." Roxanne answered.

"So… you and my dad use to travel together? I knew about the Professor and Trisha, but I haven't heard of you or Wallace. At least, I can't remember if I heard of either of you…" May began awkwardly. Roxanne sighed.

"Those were the days. I joined Norman and Trish after they beat me in a pokemon battle. I was amazed at Trish's ability to command Rock type power houses, and endeavored to learn from her. Wallace joined us not long after. Wallace… I can understand why your father never mentioned him. Wallace and Norman didn't really see eye to eye, and if Trish wasn't there to keep the both of them in line, your father and Wallace probably would have beaten the tar out of each other. Will joined us much later, and he was the most adorable little thing that Trish had ever come across. While Trish had no problems beating up Wallace and your dad, she couldn't bring herself to harm a hair on the head of the timid little William." Roxanne explained, her eyes growing misty with the memories.

"Those were the days…" Roxanne whispered. May gave her a moment before clearing her throat.

"So… If you're close friends with my dad, why haven't I met you before?" May asked. Roxanne adjusted a brooch at her throat.

"Just adult business, May. Norman and I agreed that it would be best if we kept our distance. Nothing bad happened, not really. But he... we made a choice." Roxanne said softly. Jordan looked at Roxanne curiously. Jordan had a nagging suspicion at what might have caused the distancing between Roxanne and Norman.

"I swear that your Blaziken is listening to everything that we're discussing." Roxanne smiled at Jordan. May smiled at him as well.

"He is. Blaziken is good like that." May said casually. Roxanne gave May a funny look.

"What do mean?" Roxanne asked, a smile lifting the corners of her mouth.

"I mean that if he had voice, we would be having a three way conversation right now." May said with a laugh. Jordan glanced at May with a sudden painful look in his eyes. Everybody noticed. Jordan broke eye contact with the now guilty May and shook himself.

"What's wrong, Blaziken? What did I say?" May asked in concern. Jordan inhaled through his nostrils and let the air out in a long breath.

 _I wish I had my voice, May… Oh God, do I wish…_ Jordan murmured. Nuzleaf moved forward to nudge Blaziken's talon.

 _Dude, just let it go._ Nuzleaf said gently. Jordan slowly pulled himself back together. Staring at the ground with half lidded eyes, Blaziken drew in another breath.

 _You're right... There's no point to it._ Jordan muttered. Nuzleaf was silent. Nuzleaf still had no idea what Blaziken meant whenever he mentioned a voice that could talk to May.

"Quite an unusual Blaziken. I don't ever think I've seen that kind of reaction out of pokemon before." Roxanne said, moving forward. Taking Blaziken by surprise, Roxanne placed her hands on either side of his jaw, and raised Jordan's gaze to her own.

"He has kind eyes. They're a little sad, but there's a good heart behind those eyes." Roxanne said, looking into Jordan's massive green eyes. Jordan looked away. Roxanne only saw what was on the surface.

"Oh, you poor dear…" Roxanne breathed, putting a hand on Jordan's shoulder.

"What happened to you?" Roxanne asked, worry weighing her brow. Blaziken sighed.

"I'm still trying to figure that out." May said quietly.

"I know he would tell me if he could, but putting it together has been pretty difficult." May spoke softly.

"He's something special, that's for sure. I expected haughtiness and attitude. Not… tragedy and sentiment." Roxanne said.

"So, May?" Roxanne asked, her tone implying a change in subject. May looked up at Roxanne, who was now turning to her.

"Tell me about yourself. I know that I seem like a stranger, but Norman's family is my family. If it's not too bold for me to assume that." Roxanne sounded a bit nervous.

"Any friend of my father's is a friend of mine. What exactly do you want to know?" May asked.

"About you, May! It's been years and you've grown up so much. I remember babysitting you. You were first baby that I ever held." Roxanne said passionately.

"Well, umm… I grew out of the diapers." May started. Roxanne laughed. May had a gift for breaking the ice.

"I grew up in Littleroot, alongside Brendan. Brendan is the Professor's son." May said.

"I know who Brendan is. I changed his diapers too." Roxanne said. She and May both got a laugh out of that one.

"I like climbing trees, going on hikes, shopping, and pokemon. I guess that makes me pretty typical." May said. Roxanne just smiled.

"Shopping and pokemon, maybe. The tree climbing thing is a little unusual." Roxanne said.

"Other than that, my life's ambition is to follow my father's footsteps. I want to get all the gym badges. After that, I want to challenge the league and become the Hoenn Champion." May said. Roxanne nodded, as if May had confirmed one of her suspicions.

"I kind of figured that. You are Norman's daughter, after all." Roxanne said. May shrugged.

"I was raised on his stories. Of course I want be a part of that legacy." May said.

"I'm sure you already have many interesting stories. Do you mind telling me the one about how you and Blaziken met? I still have a hard time believing that Norman wasn't involved somehow." Roxanne requested with a sheepish smile.

"Blaziken was kind of my birthday surprise." May smiled at Blaziken, who left the shadow of misery to look May softly in the eyes.

"On the same day that I got my license, I went for a walk to one of my childhood playgrounds." May started the tale again.

"I got attacked by a swarm of Taillows led by a Swellow. They were… they were trying to kill me, and that's not an exaggeration." May replied to Roxanne's surprised look.

"I was laying on the ground, just waiting for it to… end, when Blaziken showed up. He saved me from the Swellow's killing blow, and fought off the swarm of Taillows. He got pretty badly beaten up, but he wouldn't leave me. When he defeated the Swellow, the rest of the Taillow broke off their attack. Blaziken patched me up and brought me home. He was going to leave once he got me to safety, but I was able to convince him to stick around. Later that night, when I had a disagreement with my father over a starter, Blaziken offered himself as my first pokemon. It wasn't something my father foresaw, and he decided to let me have Blaziken. Blaziken has been with me ever since, and I couldn't have asked for a better friend." May finished the origins of herself and Blaziken with that knowing smile to her lover. Jordan answered May with his tender gaze. Roxanne put a hand over her mouth. Shaking her head, Roxanne stared at the both of them in wonder.

"Sounds like your Blaziken is one in a million. I've never heard of such a meeting, and I'm a Gym leader." Roxanne said with a tremble to her voice.

"He is one of a kind." May breathed softly, never taking her eyes off of Blaziken's. Jordan made that special coo, getting a warm smile out of May.

"And your other pokemon? Were their first encounters just as dramatic?" Roxanne asked.

"Pretty much. We came across a Seedot in a heart stopping situation. This little goofball here was actually really cute at one point." May teased Nuzleaf, who snorted.

"He's a pain in the ass, but Nuzleaf is a genuine sweetheart. Even if he doesn't want you to know it." May smiled at her second pokemon. Nuzleaf cleared his throat, and cast his eyes downward. Blaziken patted him on the back, causing both May and Roxanne to laugh.

"And Ralts… She didn't want to come with us originally. Blaziken must have found her injured, and he brought her back to camp so that we could nurse her back to health. After that, we let Ralts go. It was hard to say goodbye, but she had a run in with some Mightyenas. I don't know what happened exactly, but Blaziken intervened, and Ralts changed her mind. And I love her to death for it." May snuggled with Ralts, who grabbed a hold of May, and buried her tiny face into May's neck. Blaziken rested a talon on May's shoulder, and Nuzleaf snuck a contented glance up at Ralts and May. Roxanne had rarely seen such a close group of trainers and pokemon. They were their own little family, and it was plain to see how closely they looked out for one another. The compassion shared between the four friends brought a warm sting to Roxanne's eyes. In a way, it reminded Roxanne of those days long past, when she had had a family made of friends, and the beauty that existed between such bonds not enforced by blood.

"You've already had some adventures, alright. And some very good memories as well." Roxanne told May after she had regained her composure.

"Yeah. Yeah, we have." May spoke softly, well aware of the touching kinship expressed by her team. Roxanne cleared her throat.

"Well, I still have some papers to grade. Why don't you head on back to the Gym? I'll try to get there before the turn of the hour. I'm quite anxious to battle you." Roxanne said to May. May smiled back.

"I'm actually a little nervous…" May admitted. Roxanne laughed again.

"I don't think you're going to have any problems facing me." Roxanne said as she turned to Blaziken.

"No problems at all." Roxanne smiled at Blaziken. Jordan felt a tad uncomfortable. Some how he got the feeling that using a Blaziken in competition was a display of poor sportsmanship. May was also feeling a little self conscious. May was well aware of Blaziken's prowess, but everything thus far expressed by Roxanne suggested that Blaziken was among the highest class of competition pokemon. Was Blaziken really that powerful?

"We'll meet you at the gym then. Have fun grading those papers." May said as she headed out.

"Oh, it will be such a tedious amount of fun." Roxanne rolled her eyes. May giggled, and left the classroom.

After grabbing a bite to eat from a street vendor, May and her team returned to the gym. May sat down in the lobby, both eager and nervous. Her first gym. The first real step. If May won this battle, she would overcome the first hurdle on her way to being the Hoenn champ. Only a handful of trainers were ever titled "League Champion". It was the highest distinction a trainer could achieve. Those who rose to the position of League Champion were not only regarded as the most skilled trainers, but were also given the opportunity to serve on the Elite Four. The Elite four were comprised of former champions whose titles had been claimed by the current champion. If May became Hoenn's Champion, May could serve as the final challenge in the league. Once defeated, May could assume the role of one of the Elite Four, and hold the position until some former champion ousted her. Then May could try again at the title of Champion, or become a gym leader. But before May could challenge the Hoenn league, May had to defeat the Hoenn Gym leaders. Roxanne was first on the list. May fidgeted in her chair, while Blaziken lounged beside her. He certainly didn't seem to feel any pressure. Nuzleaf was back in his pokeball, and Ralts had fallen asleep from boredom in May's lap. A man and woman were arguing with the Gym's clerk. From what May could gather, neither one of them were here to challenge, and seemed more interested in the gym's upcoming battles.

"Of course I understand privacy, but we came to Rustboro to see a fight! We've been here for two weeks and Roxanne hasn't been challenged by anyone! If someone finally mustered up a pair, we want to film it!" The woman was quite loud in her exchange with the well mannered clerk.

"Yes, of course I'm going to seek consent from both parties! Can't we just take care of the paper work now?"

"Don't tell me it might be a waste of time, I want those papers! If we start filming halfway into the fight, it'll never get aired!"

"What do you mean, the contender is here? In the lobby? Ty, take care of the paperwork, I'll be back in a second!" The woman's voice caused May to start. May sensed she was about to have some unexpected company. Right on cue, a blue haired young woman rounded the corner and made a beeline for May.

"Are you the the challenger?" The woman asked May. Blaziken straightened out. May swallowed.

"Yes…" May answered nervously. The woman thrust a hand in May's face, a crude gesture of introduction.

"Gabby, Indigo League. And you are?" May shook Gabby's hand after recovering from the shock.

"May, May Bach." May said. May started again.

"Wait, did you say you were from Indigo League?" May asked in disbelief. Gabby smiled.

"Reporter for Hoenn side Gym battles. I understand there's a battle about to take place between you and Roxanne?" Gabby's answer was followed by a question.

"Yes, that was the plan… What is Indigo League doing here?" May asked.

"We always have reporters in the gyms, how else would we get any footage?" Gabby answered.

"You mean you're always in all the gyms? How does that work?" May asked, bewildered. May had never seen any reporters in her father's gym.

"No, we rotate. Technically my cameraman and I are team three. There's ten teams in Hoenn total, and we all take turns filming battles at the different gyms. This is our last chance to get some action on camera, before we're shifted to the next gym. Would you be interested in appearing on television, May?" Gabby asked, her hand moving to her handbag.

"I- You mean- Me and- On Indigo League?" May struggled for words. Gabby smiled.

"If the fight looks good, it might even appear on the next broadcast. What do you say?" Gabby pulled out a sheet of paper from her handbag. May's sparkling eyes gave her answer.

"On Indigo League? My first gym?" May was already sold. She just had to get past the disbelief.

"If you're really good, and I mean really, really good, you might even make the trainer's eyes list. Then we could film you at every gym." Gabby said with a tantalizing smile.

"Where do I sign?" May asked, her eyes glistening. Gabby's smile widened.

"Sign and date on the dotted line." Gabby answered, handing May a pen. Blaziken grabbed the paper, startling both Gabby and May.

"Blaziken!" May cried out.

"What the-?" Gabby asked. Ralts shot bolt up from her nap. The commotion had woken her. Jordan reviewed the paper, searching for any fine print that may hint at a scam. To Jordan, this seemed too good to be true, and he scanned the contract for deceit.

 _What's going on?_ Ralts asked wearily. Blaziken shushed her with a waved talon.

"Is he like, your lawyer or something?" Gabby asked. May shook her head.

"I don't know what he is sometimes." May answered in exasperation. Blaziken snorted. Taking the next three minutes of May's reluctant time, Jordan read and reread every line.

"Give me that!" May made to snatch the papers from Blaziken's talon, but the avian deftly evaded her.

 _Two more lines, May… Goddamn, it looks real…_ Jordan was already convinced, but caution dictated thoroughness. Once the final script had been absorbed, Jordan handed the contract back to May with a nod. May grabbed the contract and took the pen offered by Gabby.

"Seriously, Blaziken… Do you always have to be so difficult?" May grumbled as she signed and dated the dotted line. Gabby just laughed.

"He's just being careful. I think he smelled a ruse." Gabby said.

"No, he just wants to give me a headache." May growled. Blaziken grabbed May, and wrapped an arm around her shoulder before administering a head nuggie.

 _How's that for a headache?_ Jordan laughed as he burned his knuckles into May's hair.

"Blaziken!" May was both laughing and frustrated. Ralts fell from May's lap, and stared up at the scene in concern. Even with May's smile, the sprite could not shake the feeling of unease at Blaziken's familiarity with May.

"Stop it! Now." May ordered. One furious stroke later, and Jordan released her. Gabby was giggling.

"If the Camera was here, we could have made that your bio." Gabby covered her mouth.

"Thank God, it's not here." May elbowed Blaziken in his ribs. Jordan chuckled.

"Well, we have an arrangement with Roxanne. All we need is her signature, and then it's screen time at Rustboro. Ty!" Gabby hollered over her shoulder.

"What?!" A male's irritated voice answered.

"Done with that paperwork yet?"

"Bite me, Gabby." Ty growled, realizing that he'd been duped. Gabby grinned.

"Just consider it payback for the Sootopolis catastrophe." Gabby laughed wickedly.

"Oh, for the love of God… You'll never get tired of reminding me of that!" Ty grumbled, breathing more curses under his breath.

"He's a cheap date, but a frightfully good brawler when he's had one too many." Gabby explained to May, who was nonplussed. Jordan got a laugh out of it, however.

"Right, well May, I have to go set up our tech and establish a feed. See you in the arena. Good luck!" Gabby bid May farewell.

"Thanks, and thanks!" May said as Gabby left. As soon as Gabby had disappeared, May turned to grin at Blaziken.

 _What?_ Jordan asked May with a tilt of his head.

"It's your turn now." May reached for Blaziken's neck.

 _I don't think headlocks are your thing, May. I can just- Oh no… Not again- Ahhhhh…_ Jordan fell into May's lap as she rubbed his jaw.

"Yeah, you like that, don't you?" May asked as Blaziken spasmed under her hands.

 _Oh God, yes… yes…_ Jordan moaned.

"Nuzleaf would love to know about this little secret, wouldn't he?" May asked, procuring a pokeball.

 _Oh fuck no._ Panic lit up Blaziken's eyes. Jordan struggled against May, but Ralts tackled him.

 _Just relax, Blaziken. Fair is fair._ Ralts chided.

 _I hate you all! I- oh God, it feels so good…_ Blaziken melted against the bench as Nuzleaf appeared in a bolt of light.

 _I'm up! Who's my opponent- WHAT THE FUCK!?_ Nuzleaf's jaw dropped at the scene he had been summoned to.

 _Fuck you, May. Fuck you. You're not getting any for a week. A week!_ Blaziken tried again to lift himself up, but his arms favored pawing the air rather than pushing him off of the bench. Nuzleaf could barely breath.

 _What. The. Fuck._ Nuzleaf's seasoned vocabulary was utterly spent. Ralts started giggling.

"Hey Nuzleaf. My holocaster is in my pocket. Would you snag it for me? I'm- a little- busy… keeping Blaziken- ...restrained." May rubbed all the harder as Blaziken struggled against her. Nuzleaf complied to May's request, an evil grin growing on his face.

"Hit the red and blue buttons simultaneously. Yeah, like that. Aim it at Blaziken and hold the red button." May told the wooden imp with a smile.

 _Say calender potential!_ Nuzleaf joyously told Blaziken as he snapped a holo of the avian being incapacitated by May and Ralts.

 _I'm going to get you for this. All of you. You'll never see it coming…_ Blaziken growled as May finally released him. May, Ralts, and Nuzleaf were laughing to hard to take Blaziken's irate glare seriously.

 _Nothing. For a week. Not even a tease._ Blaziken stared balefully at May, who despite the innocence of the prank, felt a slight stab of pity for the proud avain.

"Oh come on, Blaziken. It was just a joke…" May simpered. Jordan huffed, and turned away.

"Blaziken…" May sounded wounded.

 _Why are you being such a dick?_ Ralts asked Blaziken angrily.

 _I was thinking a little more of him as a pussy._ Nuzleaf grinned. Blaziken turned to face them.

 _You, quite._ Blaziken told Ralts.

 _You…_ Blaziken turned to Nuzleaf, and the look in his eye made Nuzleaf swallow.

 _You'll never see it coming…_ Blaziken whispered dangerously. May grabbed his beak, and forced Jordan to face her.

"Stop being an ass." May ordered. Jordan took a deep breath.

 _Fine. But you're still getting nothing. Nothing._ Jordan told May with his eyes. May shrugged.

"See if I care." May told him. Jordan snorted.

 _After we get that badge, you're going to be in for a disappointing surprise, May…_ Blaziken murmured to his trainer.

 _Bullshit._ Nuzleaf cut in. Jordan turned to look at him.

 _We're going to win, May is going to jump into your arms, and then you two are going to find time to bump uglies while Ralts and I try not to laugh._ Nuzleaf informed Blaziken.

 _Nuzleaf!_ Blaziken freaked, indicating Ralts with a jerk of his head. Ralts stared at the two arguing friends in confusion.

 _Oh, go fuck yourself. Maybe instead of trying to hide it from her, you should man up and let her know what's going on between you and May._ Nuzleaf folded his arms, and met Blaziken's angry glare with his own narrowed eyes.

 _She doesn't need to know. She's too young._ Blaziken growled. Nuzleaf shook his head.

 _Yeah? What's May's excuse then?_ Nuzleaf asked with a snort.

 _Don't you dare…_ Blaziken stood up, and for a moment everyone feared he would strike Nuzleaf. Nuzleaf couldn't care less.

 _You're hurting Ralts, Blaziken. And I can't stand watching it._ Nuzleaf said coldly. Jordan locked up.

 _How am I hurting her? Hmm? Care to tell what I'm doing wrong?_ Blaziken challenged Nuzleaf.

 _You're coming between her and May, and she doesn't know why._ Nuzleaf growled up at the towering avian. Ralts made a small sound behind them, a choking noise. May pulled her close and looked at her two quarreling pokemon.

"Blaziken. Nuzleaf. Just stop it. This has gone way too far. Now stop it." May's tired voice intoned a command, and both Nuzleaf and Blaziken broke away. Nuzleaf sat down next to Ralts, and Blaziken occupied a different bench, pensive eyes boring holes into the floor.

 _Nuzleaf-_ Ralts whispered nervously.

 _Shh…_ Nuzleaf hushed her gently. Fixing the teary Ralts with a soft eye, Nuzleaf's unyielding exterior disappeared in a sigh.

 _Don't say a thing, Ralts. None of this is your fault, and everyone knows it._ Nuzleaf told her firmly. Ralts' bottom lip trembled, and she grabbed Nuzleaf in an embrace. Though momentarily startled, Nuzleaf returned her display in kind. May and Blaziken watched the two of them from either side. May swallowed her shock. She had no idea what had transpired between Ralts and Nuzleaf to have brought the two rivaling antagonists to such closure. Jordan watched from his bench wondering very much the same as May, and was made to feel guilty for it.

 _Ralts…_ Blaziken started in a hollow tone. Ralts broke away from Nuzleaf.

 _I'm… I'm sorry. I just wanted to protect you and May._ Jordan sighed.

 _What's going on?_ Ralts asked in watery voice. Blaziken took a shuddering breath.

 _I'll tell you some of it, Ralts. Not everything, because it's May's secret as well, but I will tell this much. May and I love you, and what May and I do when we are alone will never violate that. Believe me, Ralts. I'm not going to take May away from you, and she's not going to leave you. Please… Just trust us in this matter, Ralts. You'll find out what's going on when you're ready. Until then, please be patient, and never forget that we love you._ Blaziken stared at his diminutive ward. Ralts had forgotten to breathe. She heard her father's final words in Blaziken's voice. It wasn't the first time Blaziken had reminded her of her father, and she knew it wouldn't be the last. Leaving Nuzleaf and May on their bench, Ralts ran to Blaziken. Blaziken lifted Ralts into his arms, and held her against his shoulder.

 _Thank you, Ralts…_ Blaziken nestled his rostrum against Ralts' cap, and breathed against it through his nostrils.

 _Thank you…_ Jordan rocked the little pixie into a calm. May and Nuzleaf watched the scene with lumps in their throats. Nuzleaf felt May's hand take his.

"You little imp… God, Nuzleaf… we'd never make it without you." May whispered fondly. Nuzleaf felt himself growing warm. He tried to hide his watering eyes from May.

 _I'd never have made it without you guys… I guess that's why we're family._ Nuzleaf chuckled. Blaziken laughed on the other bench.

 _Yeah… Our broken, disjointed, weird little family…_ Blaziken chortled, resting his forehead against Ralt's crown. The doors to the gym opened above them, and everyone pulled themselves together just as Roxanne strode into the lobby.

"Sorry to keep you waiting. Please follow me to the arena." Roxanne motioned to May and her team.

"Ms. Coover." The Gym's clerk poked his head into the lobby.

"Indigo League." The clerk said with a weary sigh.

"Oh, for fuck's sake!" Roxanne swore, then quickly covered her mouth with a nervous look at May.

"Nothing I haven't fucking heard before." May smiled pleasantly at Roxanne, whose eyes widened and knees buckled as laughter was smothered in her palm.

"I'm sorry, May. I should have remembered my manners." Roxanne was finally able to speak. May made a face accompanied by an awkward shrug.

"Alright. I get it. So where is the fucking paperwork?" Roxanne asked her grinning clerk.

"It's mostly done. I only need a couple examples of your signature to complete it." The clerk handed Roxanne a few pages of material.

"Thank you, Cleese. You make this so much easier." Roxanne scribbled her name onto a few sheets, and handed them back to her clerk.

"It's my job." Cleese smiled as he returned to his desk.

"Well, now that that's out of the way… Shall we, May?" Roxanne gestured to the cave beyond.

"I can't wait!" May rose, and her team fell into step behind her. Roxanne smiled, and led them into the dark.

"The host, Roxanne, has accepted the challenge presented by May. Both parties will use only two pokemon, in one on one combat. Substitutions are forbidden to the Host." A voice called above May, but to whom it belonged was not known to her. Everything was dark. May could hear Nuzleaf's edgy steps near her ankles, and she could feel the air around her warm as Blaziken's flame was fanned by excitement. Ralts had buried her face into May's neck, though whether it was the dark or apprehension Ralts hid from, May couldn't guess. Her first gym. May's knees began to knock together. Her first gym. May took a shaky breath and just about collapsed. Blaziken's strong talon grasped her shoulder, and it's steady grip gently squeezed. Despite everything that had led up to this moment, May feared she would lose. She had just started training, and her opponent had been at this game for as long as her father had.

"I'm not ready…" May breathed in terror as a drum sounded from the dark. Blaziken gently shook May. He snorted behind her, and such was his anticipation that a jet of flame shot from his nostrils.

 _Yes, you are. Now keep your head on. You know more about our opponents than Nuzleaf or me. We're going to be relying on you see their weaknesses, and lead us in action. Now buck up._ Blaziken jerked May firmly, the only light in the darkness were the smoking coals in his nostrils. May put her hand Blaziken's talon, and pressed it against her shoulder.

"Blaziken… I-" Jordan heard the panic in her voice. His talon squeezed with bruising force. May gasped.

 _Pull yourself together, May! We didn't come all this way for you to back out at the last second! Now straighten up! We'll be starting any moment now._ Jordan gave her another shake.

"Okay! I got it!" May's anxiety was replaced with nervousness. Blaziken released her. May straightened her back and rolled her shoulders. Taking a steady breath, May's strong voice overruled the drums.

"Let's do this." May said, her renewed confidence adding an edge of danger to her voice.

 _That's my girl._ Blaziken looked at her proudly, his approval made known in the glow of his flames. The drums rolled into a cacophony, and came to a sudden end. A light flicked on in the distance, and Roxanne stood beneath it's daze. A light snapped on above May, illuminating her team.

"Come forward, May." Roxanne ordered. May walked towards the Gym leader in a steady pace. Lights snapped on as May and her team walked beneath them. When May had crossed the halfway point, the remaining lights turned on. The entire arena was lit up at once. It was very much a cave. The floor was hard earth, with crumbling pebbles for a carpet. Stalactites and stalagmites fused at their tips, forming ribbed and swollen columns between the dusty ground and stony sky. Pylons and catwalks hung from the ceiling, carrying cables and lamps. The arena itself was a natural plateau beneath the earth, broken only by spires and rises on it's leveled surface. A panel above Roxanne flickered into life, and a display showed both Roxanne and May's faces parallel each other. Beneath each portrait was a line of six gray circles. Two circles on either side filled with a half red, half white spheres. A green bar appeared above both May's and Roxanne's faces. May looked down from that panel at the Gym leader who stood below it.

"I am Roxanne. The Gym Leader of Rustboro. Rock type pokemon are my specialty. Now let us see if you can overcome their solid might." Roxanne lifted a pokeball from her waist.

"Nosepass!" Roxanne shouted, and a stone nose appeared between May and Roxanne.

"Take it down, Nuzleaf." May's voice commanded. Nuzleaf strode into the field, his typical profanity and bravado forgotten.

 _You can do it, Nuzleaf. You have the advantage._ Blaziken told his comrade. Nuzleaf nodded.

"Roxanne has led with her Nosepass. May has selected Nuzleaf for her front line. Clearly, an informed trainer. Grass types have the offensive edge on Rock types." An announcer's voice called out.

"Nosepass!"

"Nuzleaf!"

"Rock tomb!"

"Bullet seed!"

Nuzleaf blasted Nosepass with seeds, but the hard body of Nosepass weathered the attack with ease. Lifting it's bizarre arms above it's nose, Nosepass raised boulder's from the dirt, and hurled them at Nuzleaf using it's magnetism. Nuzleaf ceased his fire, and spun to dodge the first few rocks. The second volley peppered the ground behind him. Nuzleaf backed towards the stones, oblivious to the barricade behind him.

"Nuzleaf, dodge left!" May shouted a second too late. Nuzleaf, his back against the wall, fell to the third volley of stones.

 _Nuzleaf!_ Blaziken shout as a dust cloud obscured the battlefield.

 _I'm fine!_ Nuzleaf shouted back. The dust began to settle, and Jordan saw that Nuzleaf was far from what he claimed to be. Beaten and battered, staggering on his feet, Nuzleaf was clearly wounded. The green bar above May's portrait slid down an alarming scale, whereas Roxanne's bar barely moved.

"You thought that you could use a type advantage against a Gym leader? You're going to have to think outside of the box if you want to defeat me!" Roxanne shouted across the field to May, who's worried eyes measured Nuzleaf's wounds.

"Nosepass! The field is ours! Discharge!" Roxanne shouted.

"Nuzleaf! Endure it!" May shouted in desperation, her mind struggling to formulate a strategy under the pressure. Nosepass arced with electricity, before firing a massive current across the cave floor. Nuzleaf hunkered down just as the bolt reached him. May's bar slid from green past yellow, to a sliver of red.

"What? Are you stalling? Do mean to prolong your pokemon's suffering?" Roxanne had forgotten all kindness, and she criticized May's strategy with brutal assertion. Nuzleaf could barely stand. The electricity had caused his body to spasm and seize.

 _Nuzleaf! Fall back! Let me take over!_ Jordan shouted to his wounded ally. Nuzleaf started laughing.

 _Nu-uh. I gotta earn my keep. Blaziken, hold May back. I have a really bad idea._ Nuzleaf started giggling like a freak.

 _Don't be stupid! You're just going to get hurt!_ Blaziken shouted.

 _That's the plan._ Nuzleaf cackled. May looked at her second pokemon with concern. Nuzleaf was laughing? Had he totally lost it?

"Nuzleaf, come ba-!" Blaziken grabbed May's hand before she could recall Nuzleaf into his pokeball. May looked up at him in terror. Blaziken fixed her with a calm eye.

 _Hold on, May. He's got something planned._ Blaziken shook his head. May looked at Blaziken in confusion.

"Just going to let him get hurt, then? You're either cruel or stupid, May. Now let me teach you the depth of your error." Roxanne shouted from her podium.

"Nosepass! Finish him off!" Roxanne ordered. Nosepass hurled himself at Nuzleaf, using his magnetism to propel himself like a bullet.

 _Nuzleaf…_ Jordan called to his doomed friend in trepidation. May ran forward.

 _HOLD HER BACK!_ Nuzleaf roared. Blaziken grabbed May and lifted her back to their corner. Nosepass slammed into Nuzleaf, whose laughter had become something positively maniacal.

 _WELCOME TO GROUND ZERO, ASSHOLE!_ Nuzleaf began to glow brilliant white.

"Nosepass!" Roxanne screamed, recognizing that glow. Nosepass too, seemed to realize that it had been baited into a trap. Nosepass summoned it's magnetism for a sudden retreat, but it was too late. Nuzleaf exploded, filling the cave with a concussion that eclipsed Blaziken's Overheat. Jordan turned his back to the blast, guarding May and Ralts from the attack. The concussion just about threw them across the cave, but Blaziken stood against it. The brilliant light faded.

"NUZLEAF!" May shouted as she and Blaziken ran into the field.

 _WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT!? NUZLEAF!_ Jordan screamed for some sign of his friend. Searching the field at mach speeds, Jordan's heart stopped. Nuzleaf was laying in a crater, burned and unresponsive, but breathing.

 _May! I found him! He's still alive!_ Jordan jumped into the crater, and lifted Nuzleaf's limp body from the epicenter.

"Nuzleaf! No, no, no!" May took the comatose doll from Blaziken.

"Come on, Nuzleaf! Don't- Don't..." May couldn't say it. It was her fault. Nuzleaf had done this to himself for her sake. For a stupid badge, Nuzleaf had blown himself up.

"Nuzleaf… wake up… Nuzleaf, please…" May was bawling. Nuzleaf shook slightly beneath her, as if he were struggling to answer her. Blaziken's breath was coming in ragged gasps. May looked up at him, and felt her stomach loosen. Blaziken's talons tore into the rock as he began to hyperventilate, but it was the madness in his wide eyes that stopped May's heart. Flames poured from his wrists and ankles, and smoke billowed from his mouth and nostrils. His tortured breaths became bloodthirsty howls. Watching Nuzleaf explode had wakened his trauma. Blaziken was losing himself to the monster.

"Blaziken! Blaziken, stop!" May wept as Blaziken became something she feared. Nuzleaf's eyes opened.

 _Blaziken…_ Nuzleaf reached for his friends talon, and at the sound his voice, Blaziken remembered himself. Flames sputtered and died, and the beast was lost to a desperate need to speak. Shaking, Blaziken took Nuzleaf's hand, though his rapid breath hinted that he had not yet cleared the precipice.

 _Hey. Chill. It's not the first time that I did that._ Nuzleaf was exhausted.

 _YOU IDIOT!_ Blaziken slammed his fists into the floor causing the stones around them to bounce. Nuzleaf started laughing again.

 _Save your strength. It's your show now. Don't let me down._ Nuzleaf's eyes rolled into his head as he began to cough. May lifted Nuzleaf off of the ground in an effort to ease his breathing.

 _I gotta rest for a while… I'll be fine, you dolts. Do you really think I'd kill myself for a badge? Blaziken… finish it…_ Nuzleaf could maintain his consciousness no longer. He collapsed onto the cave floor. Blaziken looked at his fallen friend, and forced himself to take a calming breath.

 _Okay. I got it._ Jordan pulled himself together, and looked to his trainer with calm eyes.

 _May, get Nuzleaf out of here. He earned his rest._ Jordan lifted Nuzleaf, and handed him to May. Slowly straightening himself out, Jordan walked to center of the field. May scurried to her corner, and both her and Ralts ministrated to Nuzleaf. Jordan looked up at Roxanne. The panel above her flickered. Nuzleaf's red tick disappeared, and Nosepass' green bar drained to yellow, then red, then empty. A new set of bars lit up, full and green. One white and red sphere below May's and Roxanne's portraits blinked out. Roxanne had already recalled her unconscious Nosepass, and turned her glance to Jordan.

"I'm sorry that I underestimated him. He's as devious as he is dedicated. I hope May deserves such talent and loyalty." Roxanne spoke to Jordan, whose countenance became fierce as he fell into poise.

 _You think he's nuts? You haven't seen anything yet._ Jordan told Roxanne with his glowering eyes. Roxanne smirked.

"That's the haughtiness I expected of a Blaziken. I knew you had it in you." Whether Roxanne meant it in praise or as an insult, Jordan cared not.

"May." Roxanne called past Blaziken. May rose from Nuzleaf's side.

"We're waiting for you." Roxanne said patiently.

"Ralts, keep an eye on him. Blaziken and I have to finish this." May told the shaken pixie, who nodded up at May. May walked calmly back to her position behind Blaziken, who stood still as a statue, talons splayed for an assault.

"I'm ready." May said in a monotone. Roxanne smiled.

"We'll see." Roxanne procured another pokeball, and kissed it's top.

"My first pokemon against your first. Sentiment and prowess go hand in hand with such affairs. Our strongest pokemon. Our closest friends. I won't hold back. You shouldn't either." Roxanne tossed her pokeball into field, with a form that suggested she was casting a flower to the wind.

"Lairon. I need you again."

"Blaziken. I believe in you."

Jordan eyed his opponent's arrival. The light condensed, and a large lizard coated in iron and steel bellowed as it landed on the cave floor with a thud. Roxanne didn't waste a moment. An attack was Lairon's only introduction.

"Lairon! Earthquake!"

"Blaziken! High Jump Kick!"

The ground was torn open beneath Blaziken, just as he found purchase to leap. The roof of the cave rushed to meet him, but Jordan flipped head over heels. His knees bent, absorbing the impact as he hit the ceiling, and his legs sprang back, launching him into gravity's pull with even greater velocity.

"Lairon! Protect!"

Lairon pulled a twinkling sphere around herself, just as Jordan angled his heel, and put every ounce of power he had behind it. Jordan slammed into Lairon's shield, and crashed into the cave floor. Pain shot up Jordan's leg and spine, even as the stones tore up his elbows and back.

 _Fuck…_ Jordan groaned as he pulled himself up. He was badly hurt, and Lairon didn't have a scratch on her shining hide.

"Predictable. Please pretend that I actually know what I'm doing." Roxanne mocked from her platform.

"Lairon, take him down."

"Blaziken! Counter!" May shouted as Lairon rushed Jordan in a reckless charge. Jordan took the hit, but led Lairon into it. Driving the high speed tackle into the dirt, Jordan used Lairon's momentum and his own to magnify the recoil. Lairon was crushed beneath him. But the lizard was not yet defeated. Pulling herself free of the battered Jordan, Lairon put space between her and her opponent, awaiting the next order.

"Impressive. I guess you can learn." Roxanne said, as Lairon staggered on an injured leg. Jordan pulled himself up. That last maneuver had costed him greatly.

"Every bit as solid as a Rock type. I guess I shouldn't be surprised. Blazikens didn't make it to the top tier by being delicate." Roxanne breathed. Jordan straightened himself, and fixed Lairon with a hardened glare. Lairon rustled her shoulders in preparation to charge again.

"I admit, I want to see you lose. Nothing would make me happier than seeing the mighty fall." Roxanne mocked.

"Leave him alone." May's cold voice harbored venom. Roxanne smirked.

"May… It's nothing against you. Nothing at all. It has everything to do with my own past, and my current suspicions regarding your Blaziken's origins. You claim Blaziken found you? I'm sure that it appeared that way, but you don't know your father the way I do…" Roxanne spoke softly.

"Leave Blaziken out of this! What did my dad ever do to you?" May screamed at Roxanne. Roxanne swallowed.

"It has nothing to do with you, May." Roxanne warned, never taking her eyes off of the angry girl opposed to her.

"And it has everything to do with you." Roxanne murmured under her breath, but only Lairon and Blaziken could hear her.

 _That's it. I'm tired of your bullshit._ Blaziken erupted with flames. His look captured Roxanne with heavy notes of disgust.

 _Let me guess, little girl… Norman broke your heart…_ Jordan's eyes carried his insinuating message to Roxanne's cold face.

 _You had strong feelings for him, huh? But he chose Grace instead of you, didn't he? What a bitch._ Blaziken took a step towards Roxanne.

 _Stay out of this. It's not your business!_ Lairon growled at Jordan, edging closer to her trainer.

 _She's making it my business. You have a problem with me? Fine. You have bad history with Norman? I don't give a shit. But you try and hurt May? I'll tear you down. I will bring you a hate you can't contest, and there will be nothing left. Not one stone._

"You may want to get your Blaziken under control, May. He has a look in his eye that I find displeasing." Roxanne's face twisted as she spat at Jordan.

"Blaziken. Finish this. I want to leave." May ordered coldly.

 _As you wish, my love…_ Jordan felt that ferality, but he was in control. May had released him, and in doing so, restrained him. He wanted to scare Roxanne, and the means to do so was right in front of him.

 _Nothing personal…_ Jordan told Lairon as he disappeared in a vortex of flame. Jordan moved, and his martial practices merged with another form. Ingrained within all Blazikens was a proud and furious warrior. This warrior knew nothing of art or morals. This warrior knew only primordial savagery and hideous power. Jordan's monster may have been of similar origins, but it was the instincts of a Blaziken that melded with the disciplines of an artist to achieve such terrifying grace. Jordan didn't know how many times he had struck Lairon. Jordan lost count of the times the beast screamed for release. Jordan stopped seeing spires as obstacles and instead saw them as opportunities. Lairon was kicked and punched and thrown down upon them all. Jordan was merciless, and embodied a nature that linked beast to man. The cave floor became rubble in seconds. Roxanne's mind couldn't comprehend what had just transpired. Everything had changed so fast. Her voice begged for an end, even while her brain struggled to grasp the scene before her.

"I forfeit! Call your Blaziken off! Leave Lairon alone!" Roxanne screamed to May.

"Blaziken."

Another spire exploded, and Lairon crashed at Roxanne's feet.

"That's enough."

Blaziken stepped from the dust, his eyes as calm as his trainer's. Jordan approached Roxanne, who shielded Lairon with her body.

"Stay away! I hate you! Stay away from her!" Roxanne hissed. Jordan approached Roxanne and her Lairon regardless.

"Go back to Norman, you shit." Roxanne growled at Blaziken. Jordan knelt beside her, and grasped Roxanne's wrists.

 _See how the innocent suffer from your pettiness, witch?_ Jordan placed Roxanne's hands on Lairon.

 _Learn something from this. Or keep hurting others with your own pain._ Jordan looked into Roxanne's startled eyes, and he gave her his story with a glance.

 _Do you want to be a monster? Do you want to destroy all that you love? I have fallen, and now I must pay for it. See your mistakes in my failures. Be more than me. Let the hate go._ Jordan eyes held Roxanne not in anger, but in sorrow. Roxanne didn't hear his thoughts, but his message was received.

"What are you?" Roxanne breathed in fear. Blaziken closed his eyes, shutting the windows to his story. Jordan still didn't have an answer for that question.

 _I am learning._ Jordan said to himself softly. May's hand found his shoulder.

"It's over, Blaziken. It's time to move on." May whispered. Jordan listened to her words, and understood the depths of their connotations. Jordan shook his head.

 _No, May. There is still a lesson I must learn first. Until then, my road leads me into the dark._ Jordan looked down and away from May. May's face tightened.

"You won't let me get any closer, will you?" May asked quietly. The new guilt, the guilt Jordan had struggled with since May had first shown him a hope, washed over Jordan in it's familiar embrace. Jordan broke. Tears of shame ran down his face as his weary body withered in on himself.

 _May… I'm sorry… I'm not ready... please…_ Jordan wept as he curled his talons against his sternum. May knelt down beside him.

 _Please don't leave me…_

"One day you will. I know you will." May said gently as she ran her hands down the back of his braided crests. Roxanne watched them from over her own bleeding heart and wounded friend.

"You're nothing like Norman, are you?" Roxanne asked softly.

"I'm his daughter. Not his legacy. This is my story. These are my choices." May said calmly. Hesitantly, Roxanne raised an arm. She drew it back, before looking May in the eyes. Roxanne's mouth her arms around May, Roxanne pulled her into an embrace.

"I'm sorry… I'm sorry. I haven't held you since you were a baby. Please, forgive me." Roxanne wept. May was frozen between her broken love, and this familiar stranger.

"It's okay… It's all okay…" May told them, though her heart denied it. Roxanne held her all the closer, and Blaziken wheezed through his watery breaths.

"Everything will be okay… Someday…" May wished.

...

Roxanne stepped out of the shower. Wrapping herself in a towel, Roxanne stood in front of the steamed mirror, and began to brush the knots from her hair. May had left Rustboro with her first badge a couple of hours ago. Nosepass had been spared the infirmary, but Lairon had not been so lucky. Blaziken had not been kind with the one constant in Roxanne's life. Though Lairon would recover, it would be at least a month before she could compete again. It was frustrating that such outcomes were expected in pokemon battles, but Roxanne could not resent May or her Blaziken for the brutality. If anything, Roxanne blamed herself.

"I'm getting old." Roxanne said to the misty mirror. Roxanne paused, and studied the face hidden behind the water droplets.

"Too old for grudges, anyway." Roxanne wrapped her head in a towel, and pulled a bathrobe over her figure. Roxanne left her bathroom, and headed for her living room. Nosepass rested in his corner, always facing north. Lairon lay upon the couch, bandages covering the rivets and welds that held the plates of her cracked armor together. Roxanne sat down next to her, and kissed Lairon on the tip of her snout.

"How are you feeling?" Roxanne asked her friend. Lairon groaned. Roxanne smiled sadly.

"You did well, even if I did not. You didn't lose, Lairon. I let you down. I let myself down…" Roxanne sank into the couch, a look remorse on her face. Lairon pushed her head under Roxanne's arms, and nuzzled her lap.

"I'm sorry, Lairon. I let my bitterness get the better of me…" Roxanne cuddled with the lump of iron in her lap. Lairon snorted. Roxanne laughed lightly.

"You've always been there for me, dearest friend. Thank you." Roxanne kissed Lairon's face again.

"I'm taking tomorrow off. I'll call for a sub at the school, and have the gym closed tonight. Let's start the weekend early, you and I." Roxanne told Lairon. Lairon cooed.

"Cherry ice cream? Gone with the Wind? Merlot, or Pinot Grigio?" Roxanne asked. Lairon rolled onto her side.

"I favored the Merlot as well." Roxanne laughed. Standing up, Roxanne headed to the kitchen to pour wine and fill bowls with frozen sweets. Just as she was pulling the ice cream from the icebox, her holocaster buzzed. Sighing, Roxanne put the tub back in the freezer, and reached for the holocaster, intent on hanging it up.

"Do I want to talk to you on my girls' night in? Let's see, no-" Roxanne's playful dialogue came to a sudden stop. She recognized that number. Hurriedly, Roxanne pressed the receive button.

"Norman!" Roxanne gasped in disbelief. The weary face of her old friend flickered into blue light.

"Hey, Roxanne. I'm… uh…" Norman noticed the towel and bathrobe.

"You're looking good." Norman said awkwardly. Roxanne managed a smile.

"And you look like a dinosaur. Are those grey hairs?" Roxanne teased. Norman gave a short laugh.

"They just started showing up. I think I know why too." Norman chuckled.

"Let me guess… May?" Roxanne asked. Norman nodded with a somewhat pleased expression.

"She's a handful, I'll let you know." Norman laughed.

"Tell me about it." Roxanne smiled. Norman looked up with a start.

"You met?" Norman asked. Roxanne nodded.

"What did you think?" Norman asked. Roxanne sighed.

"She's unique, Norman. I've never met anyone like her." Roxanne confided. Norman was beaming.

"Did she challenge you?" Norman asked, a nervousness in his voice.

"Our match concluded about four hours ago. She has my badge." Roxanne said. Norman slapped his hands together, and started prancing around his office, laughing and whooping. The aged dinosaur was gone, and a wild and enthusiastic young man had taken his place. Roxanne couldn't stop laughing. Norman's boyish grin brought back so many fond memories. Norman stopped his discoordinated dancing, and wiped a tear from his eye.

"Sorry, Roxanne… I just…" Norman started, but ended with a gasp of laughter.

"Norman, it's okay. She's your daughter. If you weren't rooting for her, I'd be ashamed of you." Roxanne said. Norman pulled a firm wind through his nostrils, and released it in a shaky breath.

"Go May… Go get'em kid…" Norman whispered. Roxanne's heart warmed to him. She had longed for and dreaded this call, but now all the bad blood was washing away. Still, Roxanne had to ask.

"Why did you call me, Norman?" Roxanne asked. Norman sighed. Some of the youthful glee was diminished.

"Things have been happening, Roxanne… Things that have gotten me thinking…" Norman murmured.

"What things, Norman?" Roxanne asked. Norman breathed deep.

"It's been years since you and I have spoken, Roxanne. I… I don't want to lay my troubles on you… I just… I wanted… forget it." Norman buried his eyes in his hand. That habit had never changed.

"Norman." Roxanne spoke in a level tone. Norman sighed.

"It has been years. Many years. Maybe I want to hear your troubles. Maybe I want you to hear some of mine… but if it's too soon… or too late…" Roxanne faltered.

"No, Roxanne. It's never too late. And it has been too long." Norman said softly. Roxanne took a shaky breath.

"Do you… do you still think of 'us' sometimes?" Roxanne asked. Norman lowered his hand, but his eyes couldn't meet Roxanne's.

"Roxanne… that ship has sailed. I have May to think about now. I have Grace. But…" Norman started and then stopped.

"Yes, I think about you. And me. And what I did." Norman whispered.

"Norman… I… I do too." Roxanne said quietly. Norman rubbed his eyes.

"I never apologized to you, did I?" Norman asked. Roxanne shook her head.

"I never apologized either, Norman." Roxanne said.

"I'm sorry that I played with your heart. I'm sorry that I abandoned you… I am sorry, Roxanne…" Norman said in weak voice. Roxanne felt tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry that I made you choose. It was selfish of me to come between you and your family. I'm sorry." Roxanne could finally say it, what she had wanted to say and deny for all of these years.

"No. I did it. That was me, Roxanne. If I wasn't such a pig-" Norman began. Roxanne interrupted him.

"Shut up, Norman. That was then. This is now. We've both grown up since then. We finally got it off of our chests. For the sake of our friendship, can we move on?" Roxanne asked. Norman laughed through the battle with his tears.

"I missed you, Roxanne."

"And I missed you, Norman. Now what did you want talk about?" Roxanne asked. Norman swallowed.

"Things have been getting more uncertain… ever since Trish died, I've been seeing things differently. I'm afraid, Roxanne. I have so much to fear, and I have to do something. I've screwed up trying to do something. I've made some bad decisions that make the poor choices of my youth look like innocent mistakes. I almost lost May. I almost got Brenden killed. I almost lost my best friend. I… can't lose them like I lost Trish, Roxanne… I can't lose like that again…" Norman began to weep. Roxanne looked at Norman. This wasn't the Norman she remembered. This wasn't the same man that threw her out of his life after making her a part of it.

"When Will and I had a falling out… I thought about you. I wanted to see you again. I wanted to talk to you. I wanted to apologize. I… I don't want to lose you, Roxanne. I don't want to lose anymore friends…" Norman said in a fading breath.

"Norman, can I visit you in Littleroot? Can you, Grace, Will, and I have lunch together? Like old times? Or would that cause problems?" Roxanne asked. Norman began to calm.

"No, that wouldn't be a problem. When's a good date for you?" Norman asked, and there was hint of gratitude in his voice.

"For an old friend? Does tomorrow work?" Roxanne asked. Norman smiled warmly.

"Tomorrow would be perfect. I'll call Will. Does one o'clock give you enough time?" Norman asked.

"Make it eleven. The sooner I can see all of you, the better." Roxanne smiled.

"Eleven it is then. I look forward to seeing you." Norman said.

"I can't wait. Norman…" Roxanne lingered over the goodbye.

"Yes, Roxanne?" Norman asked.

"Thank you." Roxanne could barely whisper it.

"Likewise. Thank you, Roxanne. See you tomorrow." Norman said.

"Good night, Norman." Roxanne waved to his holo, before hanging up. Falling against the fridge, Roxanne breathed in a joyous sigh. Putting the bowls back in the cupboard, Roxanne grabbed the entire tub of ice cream and a pair of spoons. Returning to the living room with a bottle of Merlot and the tub, Roxanne placed them on the coffee table, and turned on her television.

"I changed my mind." Roxanne announced as she sat down next to Lairon.

"We're going to watch 'The Count of Monte Cristo' instead." Roxanne said as she cuddled with Lairon.


	11. Section 11

Chapter 33: The Rise of All Hell

May ran down a hallway, limping and gasping for breath. A terrified sob punctuated her sharp intakes of breath. A door opened and slammed shut behind her. May's desperate limping hastened, tripping her. Crawling along the floor, May dragged herself up a doorframe and tried the knob. The door opened, and May fell into a dark room just as footsteps sounded in the hallway. May quickly closed the door and curled up into a shadowy corner.

"Please don't let him find me... Please don't let him find me… Please God…" May begged in a whisper. The footsteps paused by the door. A shadow was cast across the floor of the darkened room, the light spilling from below the door was being blocked by something on the otherside.

"Please… Please…" May whimpered. The shadow wavered. The door knob shook.

"Please…" May cried. The door knob stopped shaking, and the shadow retreated. Footsteps echoed down the hall, signaling the retreat of whatever haunted May beyond the door. May stopped breathing. The footsteps carried on. Only when a door opened and shut further down the hall, did May dare draw breath.

"Thank you…" May sobbed onto the floor. The door burst open, and a red hood stood silhouetted in the light of the hallway. May jumped up in terror.

"I should have been a ventriloquist." The hooded figure said smugly.

"No!" May screamed as the figure stepped into the room. The figure laughed.

"To think that an idiot like Norman could sire a cutie like you. What is this? Round five? You smashed the previous record." Clayton chuckled as he undid the buckle on his belt.

"I'll keep you around for round six, definetly. Probably round seven… But I doubt you'll make round eight…" Clayton smiled wickedly at May. May got up and ran for the door. Clayton caught her, and laughed as May struck at him with her fists. May began to weep.

"Still got some fight left in you? Maybe you will make it to round eight. Or maybe I'll get bored and use some of my toys on you. Just like I did with your mother…" Clayton's voice carried only humor with the barest hint of malice. He didn't feel any remorse. The mother comment, however, had destroyed May's fleeting spirit.

"Just kill me… Please…" May sobbed. Clayton's hands grasped May's flowering chest with bruising force.

"I still got one more round out of your mother after we were done playing with my toys. The human body stays warm for a surprisingly long time after death. I let your father watch that final round, right before I put a bullet in between his eyes. I'm only telling you this because I like seeing you cry. You're so beautiful when you cry..." Clayton's hand slid down May's pants. May began to choke. Clayton flung May onto the floor and fell on her. Viciously tearing off May's shirt and bra, Clayton began to suckle upon May's breast. Clayton clamped down on her nipples with his teeth, earning a painful squeal from May. Putting both hands between May's pants and waist, Clayton roughly removed the last of May's clothing. May clamped her legs together, and tried to curl into a ball. Clayton punched May in her gut, stunning her long enough to allow him to pry May's legs apart and press himself against her. Clayton spat into May's crotch, and started grinding into her. May's eyes were tightly shut and her teeth clenched as a piteous moan escaped her.

"Now, I just wanted to let you know that none of this would be happening right now... if your daddy hadn't decide to play with fire." Clayton spoke casually. May made a weak sound, as if she were about to vomit.

"Round five…" Clayton breathed in ecstasy. Jordan moved. Faster than time could measure, quicker than light itself, Jordan appeared behind Clayton. Jordan was Blaziken, but not the Blaziken he had been. Taller, more muscular, longer of limb and more lithe. Black stripes adorned the feathers of his body, and the frills that were normally cast down past his shoulders had risen above his head, further adding to his height. Flames slithered through the air like serpents, linked to his wrist like loose bands fluttering in the wind. Jordan's arrival was barely noticed, until his presence was announced by a heat born from the furnaces of hell. Clayton turned, and no sooner had he made eye contact, then it was that Jordan struck. His first blow tore Clayton's left arm out of the socket, leaving it to flop uselessly at Clayton's side. Jordan's second blow pierced the clavicle and punched through lung and rib cage. May opened her eyes. Clayton wasn't given time to draw breath with which to scream. Jordan struck again, landing a thousand savage blows in the blink of an eye. The frame that had once contained a monster of a man was reduced to a pile of ragged meat and scarlett vapors. May was spattered in blood. She looked up at the smoldering creature who had saved her.

"Jordi?" May asked in hollow disbelief. Jordan didn't hear her. Jordan couldn't hear her. Jordan was dead. Blaziken leaned in and closed his talons around May's throat. Nails slit the trachea and split open her arteries, even as knuckles clenched with enough force to crack the vertebrae.

"I love you." Blaziken told the dying May with Jordan's soft voice.

...

Jordan woke with a scream. May was up in an instant.

"Blaziken! What's going on?!" May asked his panting form. Jordan looked at his talons in terror.

 _A dream… Just a dream… Please let it just be a dream…_

"Blaziken! You had a nightmare?" May took his talons in her hands. Blaziken's palms twitched beneath hers.

"I'm here. I'm here. I won't let you go." May whispered. Jordan shook in her arms. May swallowed. This wasn't right. He wasn't suppose to have nightmares when she was close to him. Jordan was dazed. He didn't know if this was real, or an extension of the nightmare. May pulled him close. May had died moments ago in the dream. Jordan remembered the fear of never holding her again. How he'd begged himself to stop. How he had killed her.

"Blaziken-" Jordan fell on May before she could finish. May gasped as his talons deftly removed her pants, and his manhood pushed into her unprepared body. Jordan needed her, needed to know if this was real, or if the nightmare was going to tear her away from him when he woke, if he woke. He couldn't let her go.

"Slow down! Let me catch up." May breathed against his quivering shoulders. Touching herself, May stimulated her body into the appropriate mood. Panting as she felt herself growing moist around him, May began to grind against him.

"I'm ready." May told him. Blaziken began his motions. The gentleness that was forgotten in desperation was remembered. May felt his shaft leave her, and then re-enter with spasm inducing ecstasy.

"Yes… Do it again…" May moaned. Jordan pulled out of her, and pressed in again, parting her for the third time.

"Keep doing that…" May wrapped her arms around him. Her moans started soft, but began escalating as Blaziken pleasured her in a new fashion. Finally, May pulled herself away from him. Rolling over on her hands and knees, May spread herself to him.

"Fuck me." May ordered. Blaziken mounted her from behind. It was the first time May had ever tried this. Jordan started slowly, trying to ease May into this new form. But May was impatient.

"Just do it." May begged. Jordan buried himself in her, borrowing the brutality that she had longed for in the Arches. May was reduced to single sensation, overpowering and all consuming. Blaziken was tied to that sensation, the engine that moved it. Inside of her, he and her became one. One being. One flesh. One heart. They came against one another inside of May. The violence that had led up to the climax was reinforced in it's completion.

Jordan collapsed against May's back, as her body seized his manhood in a warm quivering prison. They fell on their sides as the sensation numbed the both of them to anything but each other. In a matter of breaths, the afterglow was upon them.

"Blaziken…" Jordan put a talon on May's lips.

 _I know, May. I know. I love you too._ Jordan's green eyes held May's.

"I wish it would never end…" May whispered. May rolled over. And took a sharp intake of breath.

"Ralts! Oh God!" May put a hand over her mouth. Blaziken bolted straight up. Ralts was looking at the two of them in dishevelled bewilderment. She hadn't moved from the place she had been laying in when May had massaged her into sleep. She had been right beside May when Blaziken had woken screaming. Ralts' hand had been on May's shoulder when Blaziken had first mounted her. Ralts hadn't moved throughout the entire affair. She couldn't. She was horrified. She was aroused. She had felt both May and Blaziken's emotions as they strived for a climax. Ralts felt dirty. Ralts felt left out. Ralts was confused.

 _Oh shit. Ralts… I- I'm-_ Blaziken couldn't overcome the shame.

 _I think you two can fuck your secret._ A nauseous Nuzleaf retched from behind them.

 _Nuzleaf! You were watching?!_ Jordan rounded on Nuzleaf, becoming something furious.

 _I didn't have a choice!_ Nuzleaf began to cry.

 _I woke up to you screaming, then May started screaming, then you both were screaming- Oh God! Get it out of my head! Get it out!_ Nuzleaf sobbed.

 _What where you doing?_ The frailness in Ralts' voice hinted that she might faint.

 _Uhh… I-I, May and I- we were…_ Jordan couldn't speak.

 _They were humping like rabbits! He was fucking the brains out of May! Oh sweet Jesus, make the screams stop!_ Nuzleaf started banging his hands together in lewd puppetry. His eyes were wide and frightened while he stared at his two knobby hands, as they reenacted the entire affair in increasing violence.

 _Make it stop!_ Nuzleaf cried out in hysteria, as the climax was played out on the grass in a wild slapping of wrists.

"Ralts- I- please- I forgot-" May reached for Ralts, while Blaziken got up to slap some sense into Nuzleaf.

 _For fuck's sake, Nuzleaf! Really? Ralts is handling this better than you!_ Jordan struck Nuzleaf with an open palm.

 _Get your head out of your ass, and pull yourself together!_ Jordan wound up for another slap.

 _I can smell it!_ Nuzleaf cried out, just before Jordan floored him with a backhand.

 _Grow up._ Blaziken growled in disgust.

 _That was sick… I feel like I was raped._ Nuzleaf moaned from the ground.

 _Oh, shut up. I'm the one who should be feeling violated._ Blaziken left Nuzleaf on the ground, and headed over to May and Ralts.

 _So… Ralts… Yeah. Uh… Now you know?_ Blaziken tried.

 _What… were you doing?_ Ralts asked. Jordan took a deep breath. He had never once in his life, thought about explaining the birds and the bees.

 _Ralts… Do you… Do you know where babies come from?_ Blaziken asked.

 _Oh fuck no._ Nuzleaf groaned from behind him. Blaziken picked up a stone, and hurled it at Nuzleaf. Ignoring Nuzleaf's indignant yelp, Jordan turned back to Ralts, who was cringing.

 _What's that smell?_ Ralts asked the worst possible question.

 _Oh my God, Ralts. I'm so sorry._ Blaziken buried his face in a talon.

 _Were you- were you and May- trying to make a baby?_ Ralts managed to ask.

 _Now I'm going to be sick._ Nuzleaf vomited behind them.

 _That's it. Everybody up. We're moving camp. There's too much… fluid here._ Blaziken rolled up May's sleeping bag.

"I think this might be the worst night of my life." May said as she pulled her pants back up. Her face was beet red. Blaziken could have cooked a meal on her ears. Jordan grabbed May's arm. May looked up at him.

 _May-_ Jordan didn't even know where to begin. May's mouth worked it's way into a sheepish grin.

"I think we fucked up." May said. Jordan floundered. The look on May's face was priceless. Jordan let out a short laugh. It was followed by another. Then another. Soon, Jordan was on the ground cackling.

 _Oh God… I just realized what the worst part is…_ Jordan wheezed when he could breath. Blaziken looked at Ralts, who was still in shock.

 _We're all going to look back on this someday… and laugh._ Jordan started cackling again. Ralts looked on in horror, while May glowed with shame, and Nuzleaf began to dry heave.

...

Brendan looked at the pokeball in his hand. A new member of his team lay within, but such a member could prove to be even more dangerous than Tyranitar. Brendan browsed his manual again, but nothing in it could prepare him for the first impression.

"Here goes nothing." Brendan whispered. He pressed the button and released the pokemon within. The light collected in front of him, and it formed into a pokemon little more than knee height. Tyrunt looked up at Brendan, and cocked his head to one side.

"Hey little guy. How you doing?" Brendan knelt down to eye level with the Tyrunt. The Tyrunt's head twisted to the opposite angle.

"I'm Brendan. I'm going to be your trainer." Tyrunt began to scratch his neck with a toe, much like a dog would.

"Jeez, I thought you were going to difficult!" Brendan laughed.

"I guess it was all just- NO! BAD TYRUNT!" Brendan got out of the way just in time. Tyrunt's massive mouth crashed down in the space that Brendan's head had occupied moments before.

"NO! WE DON'T BITE PEOPLE!" Brendan shouted as he slapped Tyrunt's nose. Tyrunt roared and made to bite Brendan again. Brendan backpedaled as Tyrunt gave chase.

"Oh shit! Marshtomp! Help me!" Brendan instinctively called upon his companion. Raising Marshtomp's pokeball, Brendan sent Marshtomp out to intercept Tyrunt. Marshtomp appeared, just in time to receive a chomp on his rubbery arm. Marshtomp screamed, and pulled his arm out of Tyrunt's mouth. Chasing after Brendan, Marshtomp fled from the baby dinosaur.

"What did I sign up for?!" Brendan cried out as he and Marshtomp raced each other for safety. Tyrunt was right behind them and gaining.

"Tyranitar!" Brendan released his mother's prized pokemon from her pokeball. Tyranitar appeared as a stony wall between Brendan and the Tyrunt. Tyrunt wrapped his jaws around her shin and bit down. Tyranitar glared at the tiny upstart. Tyrunt chewed on her leg, but his teeth could not breach her carapace. Removing his mouth, Tyrunt roared up at Tyranitar. Tyranitar smirked. Throwing her shoulders back, Tyranitar inhaled through her nose, then lunged at Tyrunt with a roar that shook the trees. Tyrunt fell on his ass, before getting up to run away. Tyranitar caught the tip of his tail between her toes. Tyrunt squealed as Tyranitar leaned over him with an insane grin on her salivating face.

 _Care to call me fat again?_ Tyranitar asked the teary eyed lizard. Tyrunt curled up into a ball and quivered beneath her.

"Umm… Tyranitar? Can we, like, not eat him? Please?" Brendan asked nervously from behind her.

 _I suppose. He's more bone than meat anyways._ Tyranitar licked her jaws, but removed her foot. Tyrunt was scooped up by Brendan, who buckled under the baby dinosaur's weight.

"Good lord, what do you eat?" Brendan groaned as he pulled Tyrunt back on his feet. Tyrunt tried biting him again.

"Knock it off." Brendan grabbed Tyrunt's jaws, and pushed them together. Despite it's massive biting power, Tyrunt's jaw used a much weaker set of muscles to open it's mouth. Brendan could easily keep it's mouth shut with a strip of duct tape.

 _Bite Brendan, and I bite you._ Tyranitar warned Tyrunt, who shrank back at her approach. Brendan released Tyrunt's mouth.

"If you're hungry, we'll get you fed. If you want to play, we'll play with you. But don't hurt us. Or life will get difficult for you." Brendan laid out his ground rules.

"Now, what's your choice?" Brendan asked. Tyrunt hesitated. His instincts told him to bite and tear and swallow, but with these people, it didn't sound like a good idea. His confusion was apparent to all. Marshtomp felt a stab of pity for the misunderstood creature.

 _He's not so bad._ Marshtomp walked forward.

 _Hi! I'm Marshtomp. What's your name?_ Marshtomp introduced himself, while Tyranitar shook her head. Marshtomp was a dope.

 _Do you have a name?_ Marshtomp leaned in towards Tyrunt. Tyranitar waited with baited breath. Tyrunt quirked his head.

 _Can you speak?_ Marshtomp leaned in further. Tyrunt struck. Jaws clamped around Marshtomp's head and the mud fish pokemon began to scream again. Brendan went hysterical, as he tried prying Tyrunt's jaws off of Marshtomp's head. Tyranitar began to cackle. She'd seen it coming from a mile away.

"Let him go!" Brendan yanked with all of his might, but opening a Tyrunt's mouth was the hard part. It was impossible for a human being to break that grip with bare hands.

"Tyranitar! Help!" Brendan looked at her in fear. Still chuckling, Tyranitar fell on Tyrunt's neck with her mouth and began to clamp down. Tyrunt panicked, and released Marshtomp. Brendan pulled Marshtomp away from Tyrunt, while Tyranitar dealt with the little problem.

 _How do you like it when somebody bites you?_ Tyranitar asked dangerously. Tyrunt squealed for release.

 _Don't like it, huh? How about this?_ Tyranitar tightened her mouth, and Tyrunt began to scream.

 _Not fun? There's still the next level. Ready?_ Tyranitar laughed over Tyrunt's cries for help.

"Tyranitar!" Brendan sounded horrified. Tyranitar hastily spat Tyrunt's neck out. Marshtomp ran forward to comfort the weeping dinosaur.

 _Leave him alone, you meanie!_ Marshtomp cried out as he held Tyrunt. Tyranitar growled at them both.

 _A belligerent brat and a retarded fish? Brendan? Really?_ Tyranitar rounded on Brendan, who, despite turning pale, held his ground.

"That's enough, Tyranitar. I need your help, not more problems." Brendan told her calmly. Tyranitar relaxed. This was Trish's son. Tyranitar let her indignation go. This was all part of starting anew.

 _I'm sorry, Brendan. I should have known better._ Tyranitar dipped her head. Brendan approached her.

"Look, I'm use to outbursts. I can handle a little roughhousing. But don't hurt anyone, okay?" Brendan asked her as he ran a hand down Tyranitar's face.

 _Fine. I can keep it at roughhousing. Fish._ Tyranitar called out for Marshtomp.

 _I have a name._ Marshtomp sounded hurt.

 _Get over it. Win Brendan a badge, and I might learn your name-_

 _It's Marshtomp._ Marshtomp interrupted angrily. Tyranitar sighed.

 _Whatever, fish. Bring me the mouth._ Tyranitar ordered.

 _I won't let you hurt him._ Marshtomp held Tyrunt protectively.

 _If I wanted to hurt him, then there wouldn't be a damn thing you could do to stop me. Now bring me the mouth._ Tyranitar commanded, and Marshtomp hesitantly complied.

 _Listen, brat._ Tyranitar got right into Tyrunt's face.

 _You will do what Brendan says, when he says it, exactly how he says it. You will obey him, or I might not._ Tyranitar warned. Tyrunt fearfully pressed himself against Marshtomp.

 _Do what he says, and your life will be pleasant. In time, you may even earn certain liberties. Brendan looks out for you, so you had better look out for him. Got it?_ Tyranitar growled the last bit. Tyrunt quickly nodded.

 _Good. Brendan, he's all yours._ Tyranitar stood back. Brendan moved forward.

"Okay, Tyrunt. I think that's enough training for now. Let's get something to eat." Brendan put his hand on the baby dinosaur's head. Marshtomp let Tyrunt go.

 _Hotdogs?! Please say hotdogs!_ Marshtomp begged. Brendan looked at his first companion. He knew that hopeful look.

"Sorry, Marshtomp… I was thinking Ramen instead." Brendan said guiltily. Marshtomp began to deflate.

 _Awww…_

"I'll get you a hotdog, buddy. Just not today, okay? We'd have to head back to Rustboro for hotdogs, and we're supposed to go to Mauville next. I'd kill for a root beer and a large fry too, you know." Brendan attempted to console his starter. Tyranitar snorted.

 _Come on, you softies. Let's get a meal going. Fish, find some water._

 _I have a name._ Marshtomp repeated.

 _Whatever. Go get the fucking water._

 _It's Marshtomp._ Marshtomp stated it with all the guile of a first introduction. Tyranitar slammed her forehead into the ground with startling speed and force. Everyone backed up as the ground shook.

 _Then draw the fucking water, Marshtomp._ Tyranitar gave up. There was a special kind of persistence in stupidity. Tyranitar couldn't beat that. No one could. Brendan started laughing.

"I bet May never has problems as awkward as this…" Brendan chuckled.

...

"No Blaziken. You're sleeping over there." May pointed to the opposite side of the fire. Jordan's eyes widened.

 _You can't be serious._ Jordan looked at May in disbelief. May shook her head.

"Look, things just got really uncomfortable. I need some time alone. Just for a little while, okay?" May looked up at Blaziken, her eyes pleading with him.

 _You're putting me in the corner. Really?_ Jordan spread his arms apart, looking to May for an explanation.

"Blaziken… Please? I didn't want the others knowing. Nuzleaf is sick, Ralts is as white as a sheet, and I don't know how else I'm suppose to handle this…" May was tearing up.

 _Hey, hey. Don't worry. If you want some space, I'll give it to you._ Blaziken relented. Jordan had always known what others would think of him and May if they learned about their dirty little secret. May probably knew too, but unlike Jordan, May was far more susceptible to other people's perception of her. May was falling back, swallowing shame and guilt. She could only look at the fire, and snuff back her tears.

 _May…_ Jordan lay a talon on her shoulder. May bit her lips.

 _Come here._ Jordan pulled May into his arms. May cried out in surprise.

 _Shh…_ Jordan rocked May back and forth. He held her back against his chest, and his arms wrapped around her protectively.

 _You're fine, May. You're fine. Just relax._ May clasped his his elbows with crossed arms and rested her chin against his forearms.

 _I'm still here for you. I always will be._ Jordan told her in a coo. May took a shaky breath.

"Keep holding me." May whispered. Jordan rested his beak in her hair.

 _I will._ Jordan continue to rock her, watching the fire with May. They stayed that way until a calm had come over May. Breaking away from Blaziken with a shuddering sigh, May looked over to her sleeping bag. Ralts was asleep in its folds. May swallowed hard.

"I don't know how I'm going to explain this to her…" May whispered. Blaziken took May's chin in his palm, and leveled her eyes with his.

 _Leave that to me, May. Go get some sleep._ Jordan nudged her towards her sleeping bag. Turning, Jordan went to lay down opposite Nuzleaf, who was watching May and Blaziken from the edge of the fire.

"Blaziken-" May started. Jordan turned to her.

"Will you- Will you be okay… Sleeping alone?" May's trepidation and guilt were discernable in her voice. Jordan took a deep breath and limbered up.

 _I guess we'll find out. Don't worry about me, May. Take care of you._ Jordan laid down next to Nuzleaf, under the watchful eye of May.

 _Go to bed, May._ Blaziken indicated her sleeping bag with a toss of his head.

"Blaziken…" May hesitated. Blaziken waited patiently.

"I love you." May could finally say it. Blaziken chuckled, his half closed eyes told May the same without shame.

"Good night." May retired to her sleeping bag, gently shifting Ralts and holding her against her chest. Ralts woke for a moment, before snuggling up against May with a sleepy groan. The two girls fell asleep not long after that.

 _So…_ Jordan turned to Nuzleaf. Nuzleaf looked up at him.

 _What?_ Nuzleaf asked.

 _Told you that you'd never see it coming._ Blaziken smirked. Nuzleaf looked confused, then startled, and then infuriated.

 _You sick fuck! You didn't!_ Nuzleaf punched Blaziken. Jordan started laughing.

 _No I didn't. But I think that it qualifies._ Jordan chortled. Blaziken rolled over, leaving Nuzleaf to glare at the back of his head with indignity and disbelief.

 _So what now?_ Nuzleaf asked Blaziken when he could finally overcome the shock.

 _Now we sleep. Tomorrow's going to be interesting, mark my words._ Blaziken closed his eyes, and began to ease into sleep.

 _Shit…_ Jordan thought, catching himself reaching for someone who wasn't there.

"Blaziken." Jordan inhaled through his nostrils. That was May's voice.

 _Just a little more time…_ Jordan curled up.

"Wake up. Everyone else is ready to go." Jordan sighed. He wanted to sleep. He hadn't slept well at all, and just when he felt like he could finally-

"Blaziken?" Jordan began to grumble, and opened his eyes.

 _Oh no…_ Jordan groaned.

 _Not this place… Not now…_

It was the gray island. It was the dark sea. It was the black sky. The distant light. Jordan rose.

 _Chrissie?_ Jordan asked, looking for his sister's voice.

 _Chrissie?_ Jordan repeated. Something whispered to him from the black water.

 _Who's there?_ Jordan asked, bracing himself for a nightmare.

 _Jordan…_

 _Who are you? Are you the one who did this to me?_ Jordan growled at the sea. The water trembled.

 _It's time._

 _Time for what? Answer me!_ Jordan felt himself growing angry. This was his island. This was his dream. Something had invaded it.

 _Wake up._

Jordan approached the shore. Kneeling over the lapping water, Jordan saw his reflection on the surface. Blaziken's reflection.

 _Wake up._

 _I'd love too. Now let me go._ Jordan splashed the water, breaking up the image. Jordan rose, and turned away from the shore.

 _Wake me up._

Jordan froze. A chill ran down his body. He didn't want to turn around. He didn't want to face the water. Something was waiting for him.

 _Wake… Me…_

 _Not a chance in hell._ Jordan growled, mustering up the courage to face whatever was behind him. A chuckle began. It started as a dry clicking in a throat, and developed into a monotone breath. The sound was cold, unfeeling. Soulless. There was nothing behind Jordan. The chuckle turned into a laugh, deep and slow. A rasp punctuated every shift in pitch as the laughter grew more hideous and loud. Jordan was shaking. The laughter changed suddenly, cracking into a maniacal and shrill burst. Jordan fell to his hands and knees, mouth gaping over the sea. His eyesight blurred as a pain seized his chest. The laughter roared around him, revelling in his fear, mocking him in his agony. Jordan began to choke, and the laughter weakened.

It was him. Jordan was the one laughing.

Jordan forced himself to stop, wheezing as his lungs burned. Tears of unrestrained mirth had formed in his eyes. Jordan blinked. His vision cleared. Then he saw his reflection in the black water.

Jordan screamed, and pushed himself away from the bank. It was his face. His real face. And it was dead. Half of it was burned, the skin peeling away from his skull, blood collecting in in scrapes and marks left by something that had savagely mauled it. His one remaining eye had been weeping a river of blood.

 _CHRISSIE! CHRISSIE! HELP ME!_ Jordan begged as the water around the island began to spin. A vortex formed around the shore, as if a drain had opened beneath the island, and was now swallowing the sea. A hissing sound filled Jordan's ears as fire and blood sprayed up from that hole in the blackness.

 _CHRISSIE! WHERE ARE YOU?! I NEED YOU!_ Jordan screamed.

"Like I needed you?" Jordan was paralysed. Chrissie crawled out of the blood and fire, clambering over the edge of the island. Her destroyed dress fluttered around her, and her burned hands were coated in red.

"Like back then? Back when I needed my brother the most?" Chrissie stood up. Her face was downcast and hidden.

 _Chrissie… Please…_ Jordan begged.

"You know, I remember begging for you. I remember pleading for my older brother to save me. I remember believing that he was going to. Why wouldn't he? He told me that he loved me. Told me that he'd die for me…" Chrissie let out a sad chuckle, and raised her dripping hands to her face.

 _I'm sorry… Chrissie… Chrissie, please…_

"I remember them killing me. I remember how scared I was when they ordered my death. I remember the hounds tearing into me. I remember screaming as they ripped me apart, and how they fought over the pieces that still moved. I remember…" Chrissie was crying. The flames behind her were growing. Blood began to rise over the shore and flood the island. Jordan moved forward, crawling on his talons and knees. His sister. His sister was hurt.

"Look at me, Jordan." Chrissie lifted her face from her hands. Jordan shied, but swallowed his sick. He continued crawling towards her.

 _Chrissie… sister…_

"You let me die, Jordan."

 _I know… I'm so sorry…_

"You gave me this face. You killed me."

 _Kill me. Chrissie, please. End it. Take what I took from you. Let me hold you again… please…_ Jordan reached for his dead sister. Her blood engulfed his knees.

"Why would I do that, Jordan? I'm not you. I'm not a monster. I don't lie to the people that I love."

 _Chrissie!_

"But you can at least wear your sin. You can show the world what kind of monster you are. You can stop lying to yourself."

 _I'm not- I don't-_

"You're a monster, brother. It's time for you to look at yourself. It's time for you to see the real you. It's time for you meet the you that you've been denying. It's time for you too, to remember…" Chrissie pointed at Jordan.

"Kill him."

Something rose from the flames and blood behind Chrissie. Chains clinked from it's body as they pulled it up from the blood, chains binding this creature to Chrissie. It was something familiar, but unknown. It reached for Jordan with talons spitting serpents of flame, looked at him with green eyes burning with hate, it's violent movements shook blood from it's red and black feathers.

"BLAZIKEN!"

Jordan's island was drowned in the light of that distant orb.

"Blaziken, wake up! Everyone is packed and ready to go!" May's voice blotted out the nightmare.

 _May! May! Help me!_ The light faded, and Jordan found himself in her arms.

"Blaziken!" May held him in shock. He was perfectly fine just a second ago. He was peacefully asleep. Now awake, Blaziken was weeping in her arms, quivering in fear.

"Blaziken… You're okay. I'm here. I'm right here. Don't be afraid." May ran her hand across his crest. Blaziken shuddered at her touch.

"What's going on, Blaziken? This is different. This isn't how the nightmares work. Talk to me." May knelt down and lifted his wet beak to her eyes. May fell back immediately.

"Oh my God! You're bleeding!" May cried out. The blood wasn't coming out of wounds. Blaziken raised a shaking talon to his eyes, and drew it away from his skin. Blood.

"Are you crying blood?" May's voice sounded ill and frightened. May had turned white, and her eyes bulged out of their sockets. Jordan stared at his talon in horror.

 _What's going on?_ Jordan's weak voice could barely squeak. He looked up at May, lost and terrified.

 _May?_

"What's happening to you?" May asked in faint breath. She couldn't get near him. She was afraid of him.

 _May? Please…_ Jordan reached for her with trembling arms. May backed up even further.

 _Help me..._ Jordan began to hyperventilate. He was losing it.

 _Am I- Am I- Am I-_ Jordan reeled. The world was spinning around him.

"Blaziken!" May ran forward to catch him.

"Nuzleaf! Nuzleaf! Help!" May cried out.

 _I- I- I-_ Jordan began to choke. Three blurred faces swam in his eyes.

"Hold on, Blaziken! Hold on! Don't die! Don't you fucking die!"

 _I… I…_ Jordan's bleeding eyes closed.

"BLAZIKEN!"


	12. Section 12

Chapter 34: The Reckoning

Jordan stared off into the trees. He had woken up almost an hour ago. Upon waking, May had just about throttled him with a tearful embrace. Jordan had barely noticed. The moment she had released him, Jordan had gone straight for the edge of camp, ignoring May's questions and Nuzleaf's concerns. He hadn't said a word. He had just walked off, and sat down at the far side of their encampment. May had tried talking to him. May had tried holding him. May had only cried against a statue. Ralts and Nuzleaf had led her away, and Blaziken… Blaziken hadn't moved. Blaziken hadn't spoken. Blaziken was gone.

 _What are we going to do, Nuzleaf?_ Ralts asked weakly. May had curled up into a ball, and was crying on the ground. Ralts was trying to comfort her, but she was having little success. Nuzleaf was staring at Blaziken's back, a hollow look had besieged his eyes.

 _Nuzleaf?_ Ralts asked, and there was a real fear to her voice. Nuzleaf drew in a deep breath.

 _What can we do, Ralts? We don't even know what's going on, and the only one who can tell us won't speak._ Nuzleaf sighed.

 _We have to do something…_ Ralt's voice wavered as she fought back tears. She couldn't cry. She had to be strong. She had to be strong for May. Nuzleaf shook his head.

 _You want me to kick him in the ass?_ Nuzleaf asked quietly.

 _He'll talk to you, Nuzleaf. He always does._ Ralts begged.

 _I don't think he will, Ralts._ Nuzleaf's voice had never sounded so hopeless. It caused Ralts to stop breathing for fear of screaming.

 _We have to do something!_ Ralts repeated as she pulled May's arms open. Crawling in between May's elbows, Ralts tried to summon her friend past the despair. But May was limp. Cold. Lost in fear.

 _There's nothing we can do._ Nuzleaf said dryly. Ralts began to cry.

 _Don't say that! We can help them! We always have!_ Ralts touched May's face, and tried to wipe away May's tears.

 _This is different, Ralts. Something is killing Blaziken, and it's taking May with it. I can't stop it. I know I can't stop it. Why can't I stop it?_ Nuzleaf felt tears in his eyes now. He cursed himself. He was the one that kept his head on. He was the one that saw clearly when others doubted. He needed to be that right now. He didn't have time for tears.

 _Goddamnit._ Nuzleaf gasped as he wrestled himself back under control.

 _Damnit._ Nuzleaf took a deep breath, and let it out in a shaky wind.

 _Ralts._ Nuzleaf spoke, and a calm had entered his voice. Ralts looked up at him.

 _Yeah?_

 _Keep May here._ Nuzleaf started the long walk over towards Blaziken.

 _What are you going to do?_ Ralts asked, worried.

 _I'm gonna go kick him in the ass._ Nuzleaf stated, leaving Ralts and May behind. Nuzleaf approached the silent Blaziken. He came to a stop a few paces out. Nuzleaf opened his mouth, but his nerve failed him. Gritting his teeth and shaking himself, Nuzleaf tried again.

 _Hey. Feather dick._ Nuzleaf choose his traditional etiquette. Blaziken didn't move.

 _I know you can hear me, fuck head. Turn around and say something._ Nuzleaf demanded. Blaziken was silent. Nuzleaf sighed.

 _Look, something fucked up just happened. Ralts is scared. I'm scared. May is scared. You're scared. Talk to me. Or did you forget how to speak?_ Nuzleaf tried again. Blaziken didn't so much as twitch. Nuzleaf moved forward. Sitting down beside Blaziken, Nuzleaf folded his legs with a groan.

 _We tried to get a signal through to Norman, a Pokemon Center, Brendan, anyone, but this gray weather is fucking with May's Holocaster. We didn't know if you were going to wake up. We didn't know what would happen if you did. May thought you were going to die, and so did I. What is going on, Blaziken?_ Nuzleaf pressed. Blaziken was as quiet as ever.

 _Are you going to talk to me, or am I just going to sit here all day, waiting for you to say something?_ Nuzleaf asked. Silence.

 _Fine. I'll wait._ Nuzleaf made himself comfortable. He stared off into the trees. The frontline of the reserve.

 _I'm really beginning to dread this place. Nothing but bad things happen here._ Nuzleaf said with a shudder. Blaziken swallowed. Nuzleaf was just as still and as quiet as his companion. They both stared off into the nothing together. Minutes passed by, and after a while, Nuzleaf began measuring time by the lengthening of the shadows. But he held his vigil. He wouldn't leave his brother.

 _I need to die._ Nuzleaf jumped. Blaziken had finally broken the silence. Nuzleaf looked at Blaziken with detached eyes.

 _Why do you need to die, Blaziken?_ Nuzleaf asked. Blaziken was silent again. Nuzleaf sighed quietly, and turned back to the woods.

 _She wants to kill me._ Blaziken breathed in a shallow voice. Nuzleaf didn't look at him. He would listen.

 _I want her back. I wish I could go back. I would do anything-_ Blaziken began to sob. Nuzleaf fought back his own tears, but he didn't move.

 _I killed her… I killed my sister…_ Blaziken was crying. Though his tears were spent, his sorrow was far from diminished. Even if no tears could fall, Jordan still felt them in his eyes.

 _I want my sister back._ Blaziken collapsed, gasping in misery. Nuzleaf took an unsteady breath.

 _Your sister is dead, Blaziken._ Nuzleaf said with all the calm he could manage. Blaziken wept beside him, drowning in grief.

 _But May, May is alive. And May needs you, Blaziken. She needs you. You can't have your sister back. She's gone, Blaziken. But May… May needs you…_ Nuzleaf was losing his battle with sorrow. Blaziken sounded as if he were dying next to him.

 _You need to go to May. You need her, Blaziken. You need May like she needs you. Your sister is gone. May isn't. Don't change that, Blaziken. Don't run from May._ Nuzleaf closed his eyes and ground his teeth. Taking sharp breaths in between his lips and clenched jaws, Nuzleaf fought as hard as he could. Arms wrapped around him, drawing Nuzleaf into a soft embrace.

 _I know… I know that, Nuzleaf…_ Blaziken held him, taking the same broken breaths. Nuzleaf grabbed Blaziken's arm. He was coming back.

 _Just go… Go to May. Stop this, Blaziken. Go to May and end it._ Nuzleaf begged. Blaziken took a deep intake of air, and it shook his entire frame.

 _Okay. I'll do that…_ Blaziken released Nuzleaf, and slowly rose. Nuzleaf lay gasping at the edge of camp, listening to Blaziken plod off. He heard May's desperate cry. Heard her weeping with renewed vigor. Nuzleaf heard Blaziken softly hushing her.

 _Please… Please let this be the last time… If anyone is listening, please… Don't do this to us again…_ Nuzleaf sobbed. May was quieting behind him. Her crying slowed and it sounded muffled. Nuzleaf rolled over. Blaziken was holding her, rocking her from side to side. May looked so small in his arms. She looked so young. Blaziken nestled his beak upon her crown, and May reached up and held him there.

 _Don't let him go, May. Don't ever let him lose himself…_ Nuzleaf swallowed a gasp. It was ending. Maybe it would never happen again. Ralts came up to him.

 _How do you do it?_ Ralts asked in a whispered voice. Nuzleaf shook his head.

 _I don't know…_ Ralts grabbed him in her tiny arms, and held Nuzleaf just as May was holding Blaziken.

 _You're the kindest person I've ever met, Nuzleaf… You're the most beautiful-_

 _Shh…_ Nuzleaf whispered.

 _Just let it go, Ralts. Let's just move on._ Nuzleaf said. Ralts nodded.

 _Come on. I want to get out the reserve as soon as possible. There are just too many bad memories here._ Nuzleaf said. Ralts was silent for a moment.

 _Do you think… Would it be too much to ask if we could stop by my home? I just wanted to say goodbye…_ Ralts took a harsh breath. Nuzleaf swallowed.

 _I'm not the leader, Ralts, but I'll see what I can do. Okay?_ Nuzleaf said.

 _Thank you, Nuzleaf…_ Ralts sighed. Nuzleaf looked over towards May and Blaziken, who were still holding one another.

 _First things first. Let's get them going._ Nuzleaf said humorously.

 _Okay. You take Blaziken. I'll handle May._ Ralts said with a hint of a smile.

 _Sounds like a plan._ Nuzleaf smirked, and headed over towards the entwined couple with Ralts in tow.

...

Ralts knelt in the glade. She knew where this place was, even without the scorched land to guide her. This was where they had died. This was where they had saved her. This was where her parents had said goodbye. Ralts took a deep breath.

 _Hey mom. Hi dad. I came back._ Ralts spoke to the ashen earth. Beneath her feet was the place where they had died. The exact spot she had seen them last. Ralts took a careful breath.

 _I'm not staying for very long. I found some people. I found some people who care about me. I just wanted to let you know- I just wanted to say-_ Ralts began to cry.

 _I'm trying… I'm trying, dad. I'm trying so hard. They're not like me. One of them can't even hear me. And I'm connected to her… I did it, dad. I bonded… I don't know how- I…_ Ralts couldn't speak anymore. Her grief swallowed her words.

 _I'm trying… I'm trying so hard to get her to hear me… And the others… They're- They're… You would like them, dad. One's hard to get around, but he's got soft side that I've come to love… The other- He… He makes me think of you… It's a family, dad… My own family… Mom- Mom… I miss you. I miss both of you…_ Ralts couldn't even see the ground through her tears.

 _Mom… Remember how you held me? Remember how you use to put me to sleep? She does that… She holds me… Mom… Dad…_ Ralts clutched the earth.

 _Sometimes I wish that you didn't save me…_ Ralts moaned.

 _Ralts._ Ralts tensed up. Blaziken knelt next to her. A talon stroked Ralt's back.

 _I know._ Blaziken said it in such a low voice that if Ralts wasn't aware of his emotions, she would never have understood him.

 _I know…_ Ralts could hardly breath. Blaziken felt exactly like her right now. Blaziken wanted to be with those he had lost as well.

 _What do we do?_ Ralts begged for an answer, something, anything to believe in. Blaziken took a silent breath.

 _We live. We live with our sorrow. We live with those we love. We live for them, if we can't live for ourselves. And we wait._ Blaziken released his pent up breath in a shuddering sigh.

 _One day, we'll see them again. One day… We can hold them…_ Blaziken choked. Ralts began to shake.

 _Until that day, though… We live for those who fear to lose us. I don't want others to suffer like us. I don't want to hurt anyone…_ Blaziken was spent. There was nothing left he could say. There was nothing left to be said. Ralts reached for him.

 _Blaziken… Please… Hold me like you hold May. I need something… I need something to hold on to…_ Blaziken's arms encircled Ralts. His body curled around her. He knew what it was like. He knew what it was like to be lost and alone. Ralts disappeared into his embrace, as the two lay upon that grave.

 _I have you, Ralts. I won't let go._ Blaziken nuzzled Ralts' cap with his beak.

 _Thank you… Thank you…_ Ralts wheezed. The two lay in that silent glade, both feeling afraid. Both feeling that pain. Jordan knew Ralts, like he understood nothing else so completely in his life. Ralts understood him, knowing that the same wounds she suffered from were open on him as well.

May watched Blaziken and Ralts as they returned from the woods. Ralts had wanted to go alone, save for Blaziken. Nuzleaf and May were made to wait while the two went off into the place where May presumed it had all happened. The place where Blaziken had saved Ralts.

May didn't know the significance of that place, but upon seeing both Blaziken and Ralts returning even more depressed than they had been when they had started off, May could well guess that it was more than a battlefield. Blaziken held Ralts in his arms. Ralts looked like she was sleeping. Blaziken looked repressed. He had seemed exhausted ever since Nuzleaf had shaken him from the trance, but this was a different fatigue. This was a sadness that was shared with and felt for Ralts. May could see it in the way Blaziken held Ralts. Those green eyes harbored a mix of pity, love, and wonderment for the wheezing sprite in his arms. Normally May would have reached for Ralts, but she suspected neither Ralts or Blaziken wanted to be parted right now.

"Are you… Are you okay?" May asked Blaziken. Blaziken hadn't taken his eyes off of Ralts. He didn't seem to hear May. May bit her lips, and put her hand on his elbow.

"Blaziken?" He turned to her, and May could feel just how lost he was in the gravity of his eyes. May began to tear up. She fell back. She had never seen him like this. He always had embodied some form emotion, always bore some apparent awareness of sensation. But now he was empty. Sorrow wasn't what Blaziken felt. It wasn't pity or desperation. It was a corpse's look. May couldn't speak. May couldn't touch him. His hopelessness was so overwhelming that May could barely stand to look at him.

"Come on." May choked. She didn't know what else to say.

"Let's get back to the road." Blaziken closed his eyes. It was a while before he opened them.

 _Okay, May. Let's go._ Jordan headed off in the direction of Petalburg, still carrying Ralts with May and Nuzleaf not far behind.

...

Ralts rested in May's arms. She had woken up not long after Blaziken had found the road. May had requested to hold her, and Ralts had quickly accepted. Nuzleaf was in his ball, May suspected he was struggling with the same dread she was. Blaziken was different. He was in the worst shape May had ever seen him. He stood apart from May and Ralts, a spectre that led them towards Watermine. Not once in May's journey had she ever felt compelled to stop, and go home. Not even on the first night away from home, had May felt the need to return. But looking at Blaziken's weary figure, May wanted nothing more than to return to a normal life. To sleep in a bed everyday. To shrug about the weather. To eat fresh food whenever she wanted. To sit for hours at a time and do nothing. To never fear like she feared now. Blaziken was so out of touch, that May knew she couldn't get near him. There was no passion. There was no sensation. Blaziken was alone, no matter how close May got to him. Blaziken was gone. And so was all the hope he had ever given to May. May wasn't crying, but her heart screamed and wept. This wasn't fair. This wasn't right. He was suppose to be getting better. May was suppose to guide him back into the arms of joy. But this morning had undone everything May had accomplished. It hadn't merely reset the damage that Blaziken had been healing from. It tore a new hole into him, a hole so deep and wide, it seemed like Blaziken was that hole. A empty space that negated all hope, swallowed all joy. May wanted to scream. May wanted to run. She knew Blaziken wouldn't follow her if she did. May knew that he wouldn't live another day if she left him. If hope couldn't bind May to him, fear could. She still loved him. May couldn't let him die.

"Blaziken." May approached him. Blaziken slowed slightly, but he didn't look back at her.

"Once we get to Watermine, I'm taking you to a pokemon center. We're getting you checked out. I want to know what's going on. I thought it was just nightmares, but the blood…" May shuddered, remembering how Blaziken had woken crying blood and the fainting spell that had followed them. Blaziken made no indication that heard or cared about May's decision. May swallowed.

"Something is going on, Blaziken. Something is killing you. And I'm going to stop it." May spoke with a harsh conviction. Blaziken stopped. May turned to face his downcast eyes.

"I don't care if I have to brainwash you. I'm going to take care of you, even if you resist me. This is over. I can't take this anymore. I get us to a point where I feel like I don't have to fear anymore, and then something like this always happens. I'd leave you if I didn't love you so much, but you do nothing to overcome your own suffering. I can't keep doing this. I can't keep smiling and crying for you. It's killing you, Blaziken. And it's killing me." May spoke with resolve. Blaziken's shoulders swelled as he drew a great breath. His eyes left the ground to meet May's. There was something in those eyes that penetrated the hopelessness. There was something in there that overcame the sorrow. May watched as those hollow eyes filled with something softer than guilt, anger, loss, void, hate, or joy. May could feel his eyes bridging their hearts. May could feel the snare he never meant to lay. She could feel herself willing entering the trap. Blaziken held her in that love, the love May had only ever known from him. And May more than welcomed it. May coveted it. May found herself in his arms, feeling his beak part her hair. She had done it again. She knew that this was a trap, but so enticing was the bait, that it blurred the distinction between want and need.

"Come on. Watermine is only a couple more miles. Then we're getting you a doctor. We're getting some answers." May broke away from Blaziken, and took no small comfort when he fell into step beside her.

"We're going to get through this. I'm a part of it now, regardless of whether either one of us wanted me to be. You and I started this journey together. We're going to see it finished together." Blaziken wrapped an arm around May's shoulders. He was coming back. This wasn't fake. This wasn't a repeat. This had to be the truth.

"Once we're done with the doctor's visit, we're going to get a cabin. I'm thinking that we'll head for Dewford in another two days, health permitting. I just want to take things slow for a little while, maybe-" Something cracked behind May. Blaziken staggered.

"Blaziken!" May made to grab him just as an aluminum bat collided with the back of her skull. May hit the ground, stunned, unable to move or even process what was happening. She heard another crack, and the sound of a pokeball releasing its occupant.

"Golbat! Confuse Ray!" May heard an eerie sound on the road, then heard the tell tale roar of Blaziken's flames.

"Golbat! No-!" The man's cry of concern became an earsplitting scream as a sickening ripping sound met May's ears in all of it's graphic portents. Another crack sounded.

"Torkoal! Haze!" Another voice shouted in time with a pokemon's release. Blaziken let out a furious shriek, and a feeble moan rose from this new contender.

"Tranq him again! Get him off of Torkoal! Tranq him!" The man shouted as another crack went off.

"Again! Shoot him again! Oh shit!" The man's cry of panic became a terrified yelp. Another roar of flames hinted at Blaziken's maneuver. The man's screams told of it's success. Another crack. Then another. Then another.

"Put him out! Damnit Avery, pull your vest off!" The explosive gasp and hiss of a fire extinguisher sounded. May's world was spinning. She could almost feel her hand clenching. One man was still screaming.

"How many times did we have to shoot him? Get the truck over here, he's out cold!" May heard the rumble of a diesel engine and the putter of a loose exhaust.

"Michael! Michael! Shut the fuck up and get into the truck! It's over! We're leaving! Oh fuck! Holy fuck! Avery, get over here! He got Michael good! Shit!" Rapid footsteps followed the expletives.

"Oh my God! Did he tear his arm off?! Holy shit!"

"Wrap it up, quick! Holy shit, it's hanging by a thread! Get it wrapped! Michael, if you don't stop screaming and get your ass in the truck, I'm gonna shoot you in the head!"

"Get in! Get in! Come on! Avery, what the hell are you doing?"

"What about the girl?"

"Fuck the girl! We got the fucking pokemon, now let's get out of here before the cops show up! Or Michael bleeds to death!" A heavy door crunched shut.

"I can't believe we went through all of this for a fucking pokemon! We just about got killed!"

"Shut the fuck up, Avery! And put it in drive! Let's go!" The diesel engine roared, and the vehicle took off. May was dazed. Her head was throbbing, and her teeth felt hurt from when she had hit the road. May could barely move without fire shooting up her neck and skull. A ringing filled her ears, even as the corner of her eyes blurred red. Ralts was trying to turn her over. May could see the feeble arms desperately trying to roll May over. May pushed herself off the ground, and fell upon it once more. She heard crying. Her eyes were unfocused.

"They took him… They took- Where did they take him? Who took him?" May begged Ralts. Ralts held up a charred piece of cloth. It had been red once, but it was now blackened and spattered in foam. Even with her compromised vision May could see something embroidered on the cloth. A giant black letter "M".

Chapter 35: No Such Thing as Innocence

May hobbled into Watermine. It was the only human habitat in all of the reserve, save for a couple of Ranger outposts. As something of a wilderness resort and pit stop for vacationers and pokemon trainers, Watermine had little in the way of industry. A couple of lodges, a series of cabins, three taverns, a gas station, A grocer combined with a tourist trap, and the reserve's pokemon rehabilitation center, Watermine was decidedly quaint. May could hardly care about any of that though. She needed to find help. Blaziken had been kidnapped about an hour ago, and May knew who had stolen him from her. May needed to call her father. May needed to get help.

Ralts walked alongside May, keeping a careful hand on May's calve. Ralts was just as worried as May, but she feared for May as well as Blaziken. The back of May's head was swollen and bleeding, and Ralts could tell by May's unsteady gait that the damage was deeper than skin level. But all Ralts could feel from May was desperation. All May could think about was a plan of action. May nearly toppled into the convenience store when the swinging glass door offered less resistance than expected. The Clerk behind the counter turned from a television set to stare open mouthed at the injured girl leaning on his counter.

"I need to make a phone call… Can I use your phone?" May could barely stay on her feet.

"Ma! Ma, get over here! Someone's hurt! Ma!" The young clerk shouted to the back of the store. A heavy set woman ran out from one rear compartments.

"Who's hurt? What's going on?" The woman rushed straight for May.

"Oh good lord. What happened to you?" The woman asked May, pulling the girl up.

"Dustin, call Doc Allen. Tell him we've got someone with a head injury. Quickly boy!" The woman hollered to the clerk, who ran to opposite end of the counter and began to punch a number into a phone.

"They took him… They shot him and then they took him…" May panted, grasping the counter for support.

"Who got shot? Where?" The woman asked.

"Down the road… They took Blaziken…" May's knees gave out beneath her. The women held her up.

"Doc Allen? This is Dusty over at Pat's. Yeah, it's an emergency! Somebody just staggered in with blood all over the back of her head! I don't know, Ma is talking to her right now. It sounds like somebody got shot! Okay! I'll tell them! Alright, bye." Dustin hung up the phone.

"Doc's on his way. Should I call pa?" Dustin asked. The woman waved a hand at him.

"Hold on! What's your name?" The woman turned to May.

"May… May Bach." May managed.

"You're a trainer, May?" The woman asked.

"Yeah…" May gasped.

"They took one of your pokemon?" May looked up at the woman. Her tone sounded curiously weary.

"Yeah…" May started crying again.

"Fucking Magma… Dustin! Get her upstairs and on the couch. Get the poor girl something to drink and eat too." The woman hollered at the boy.

"May, go with Dustin. Doctor Allen is on his way. We'll get you taken care of." The woman said in a kindly voice.

"But Blaziken… I need to get Blaziken back!" May became frantic. Magma had Blaziken. May couldn't sit around while they did God knows what to him.

"May… Your pokemon is gone. If Magma has him, then he's gone…" The woman pushed May into Dustin's arms.

"No! I have to get help! I have to find him!" May struggled against Dustin, who held her firmly.

"Ma! Help!" Dustin could barely restrain May. She was practically fighting him.

"May! Listen to me! Listen to me!" The woman grabbed May by the shoulders and held the girl steady.

"Magma usually kills the trainers that they steal pokemon from. You're alive. Don't go looking for Magma. Don't get yourself killed." The woman's concerned words broke May.

"I can't leave him… I can't let them have him…" May cried.

"Listen, sweetheart. Just go upstairs with Dustin. Just take care of you, okay?" The woman spoke softly. May was crying to hard to put up any further resistance. Dustin led May up the back of the shop, and up a flight of stairs. Opening a door into a second floor apartment, Dustin led May to a living room. Putting May down on the couch, Dustin hurried off to a kitchen to find May something to eat. All alone with Ralts, May held the blue sprite to her chest.

"We're going to get him back. I promised him I wouldn't leave him…" May cried into the cushions. Ralts reached out to hold May's face in her tiny arms.

 _May… How are we going to do it? How are we going to do it without Blaziken?_ Ralts began to cry in fear as Dustin returned from the kitchen with a plate of food and a glass of milk.

"Ma said to get you something to eat. I hope you're okay with Macaroni." Dustin hesitantly offered.

"Where did they take him?" May begged Dustin. The boy remained.

"You know where they took him! Where did they take him?!" May screamed. Dustin backed up.

"Ma would skin me alive if I told you! And Magma would kill us if they found out! Just let the stupid pokemon go! Or you're gonna get a lota folk killed!" Dustin shouted back. May was shocked silent.

"Look, you're a trainer. You catch pokemon. Go catch a new one. No pokemon's worth dying for." Dustin said. May could start breathing again. Desperation forced air into her lungs.

"You wouldn't know… No pokemon's worth dying for? You don't have a fucking clue!" May screamed. Dustin backed up.

"Now that's crazy talk. You got hit in the head something fierce to be sayin shit like that. Calm down, or else the doc is gonna have to lock you up until you start speakin sense." Dustin walked away with the jitters, leaving May alone with Ralts and the food. May grabbed the milk and downed it in one gulp. Shovelling forkfuls of macaroni into her mouth, May seemed to have completely lost it. Ralts watched her eat in concern. The molten desperation was hardening. May had stopped crying. Pushing the empty plate aside, May clasped her hands together and stared darkly at the coffee table.

"We're going to get him back. I'll do anything I have to do in order to get him back." May said resolutely. Ralts cooed uncertainly from May's elbow. She could feel May's determination, but far from strengthening Ralts, it only gave her more cause to fear.

...

Jordan's eyes opened. He was vaguely aware of moving. His face was pressed into a cold steel platform that rattled beneath his rostrum. People were talking above him, but Jordan could barely understand them. His brain was swimming in a cotton pool, and his body barely detected any sensation whatsoever. A pain in Jordan's skull told him he had a developing headache. A sudden jounce caused Jordan's world to erupt in ringing numbness and nausea.

"He just about killed us! Took Michael's Golbat out in one strike, then he started crushing Avery's Torkoal with his fucking feet! Unloaded on him with a full mag, and he just kept on coming! The tranq took forever to kick in!" Someone was practically shouting above Jordan, completely unaware of the misery his elevated voice was putting Jordan through.

"A full Mag? Come on, there's enough dope in one round to drop a Salamence in heat. This bird can't be that tough." Another voice answered the loud one.

"I'm telling you, he had like five rounds in him when he set Avery on fire! This bastard just wouldn't go down!" The loud voice caused Jordan's entire body to burn. His headache was getting worse.

"Yeah, yeah. If he's got that much dope in him, he'll probably be comatose. At least suffer brain damage. Boss wanted him intact." The other voice warned.

"Fuck that! If I had my sidearm on me, I would have shot him with that! This fucker is a nutjob! He'll rip you in half without so much as batting an eye! The boss is gonna love this thing!" The loud voice hit an even higher volume, just as another series of jounces shook Jordan into a painful awareness.

"If he ever wakes up. He probably OD'd. A full clip oughta kill him cold." The other voice sneered. Jordan slid forward on the metal surface as he came to a sudden stop.

"Alright. Get him in the cage." Jordan felt two pairs of arms lift him from his armpits. His instincts told him to resist.

"Holy shit! He's awake!" A pair of arms on Jordan's right side disappeared instantly. Jordan lashed at his left side, and his talons made contact with flesh.

"FUCK!" The remaining arms holding Jordan up fell away as a string of curses backpedaled away from him. Jordan pushed himself up, and fell to the floor as the steel cart he had been riding on shot out from under him.

"Oh fuck! Oh fuck! What the fuck do we do!?" The loud voice was screaming as Jordan struggled to pull himself up on his feet. It wasn't easy. He could barely feel his legs.

"Houndour! Take him down!" The other voice shouted as a pokeball released it's occupant. A black something collided with Jordan. Fear, anger, and confusion responded in primeval action. Jordan grabbed the black thing and found that it was made of flesh. A new horrific sound burned Jordan's brain as his talons did their gruesome work.

"OH FUCK! HOUNDOUR!" Jordan dropped the black thing. It was now two smaller black things, both pouring red. Staggering towards a red hooded figure, Jordan felt flames roar from his wrists.

"HELP! SOMEBODY HELP!"

"Mightyena. Get him into the cage." A steely voice called out as another, larger, black thing smashed into Jordan. Grabbing Jordan by the ankle, teeth shook Jordan's unstable legs out from underneath him. Jordan slammed into a stony floor, and felt himself being dragged backwards by the thing around his ankle. Jordan kicked with his free leg, and felt bone and flesh beneath his foot. Another kick followed, and the teeth loosened. A third kick, and a painful yelp heralded Jordan's emancipation. Jordan tried to rise again, but his head spun the world around him in vibrant hues.

"Mightyena! Get. Him. In. The. Cage. NOW!" The steely voice roared. The teeth clamped down again on Jordan's ankle, and the avian was shaken brutally as he was dragged backwards again. Jordan crashed into a row of metal bars, and a gate slammed shut behind him. A heavy clicking sound greeted Jordan as he wheeled about to assault his attackers. Two red hooded men jumped back as the feathered killing machine drove itself into the bars of the cage.

"He's fucking insane! He fucking ripped your Houndour apart like he was opening a candy wrapper!"

"Goddamnit! I just got that Houndour!" One the red hooded figures screamed as he kicked the broken remains of his pokemon.

"You'll get a new one. Now clean this mess up." A black suit entered Blaziken's vision, and a baldheaded man wearing narrow sunglasses turned to him.

"I thought you tranqed him." The suited man stated calmly.

"We dumped a mag into him! A whole mag! A whole fucking mag!" The loud red hooded figure shouted in disbelief.

"Yeah, well I think you missed every shot! Get the other half!" The other red hood hollered.

"A whole mag? He looks pretty lively for that. He looks like he took less than a single round…" The suit murmured.

"I fucking swear! Ask Avery! I'd tell you to ask Michael too, but we can't get anything out of

him but screams!" The loud hood scooped up the other half of the departed Houndour. Jordan stared coldly at all three of them.

"Look at him. He's thinking about how he's going to kill us." The suit said with a fond smile.

"Yeah?! I got something for him to think about!" The loud hood threw down his half of the Houndour and drew a handgun. Marching over to Jordan's cage with a swagger to his step, the gun toting hood aimed the barrel at Jordan's head.

"What are you gonna do now, motherfucker? Huh? How are you gonna kill me now?!" The hood brandished his gun in Jordan's face. Jordan didn't waver.

"That's right, asshole! Try anything and you're dead! All I gotta do is pull-" Jordan struck just as the hood angled his firearm to point at the trigger. The gun went off aiming towards the sky. Jordan dragged the man's arm into the cage and planted both feet against the bars. Pushing off of the cage with his legs, Jordan pulled against the arm with the entirety of his body. The man's shoulder got caught in between the bars of the cage. His screams completely drowned out the crunching Jordan felt in the arm he held. The other hood grabbed his comrade, and pulled against Jordan in a desperate effort to save his ally. More hoods were showing up to partake in the tug of war. Jordan continued to yank, feeling both the man's collarbone and clavicle splinter against the bars. The man's shoulder popped out of it's socket, and Jordan began to twist, feeling flesh tighten and split all up and down the arm. The man was screaming louder than any human Jordan had ever heard before. His hooded fellows were shouting, trying to pull the man and his arm out the cage. Jordan felt empowered. This was where his monster belonged. This was where justice could be served in it's coldest repast. These men killed Chrissie. These men had endangered Brendan. These men had attacked Jordan and May. These men didn't deserve to live. A gunshot rang out, and Jordan felt the inside of his elbows sting as a bullet parted his feathers and grazed his skin. Jordan dropped the arm, and ran towards the gun shot's origin. The bars of the cage stopped him from tearing the suit into bloody ribbons.

"That will do." The suit calmly holstered his pistol as Jordan panted in the cage. The hoods rushed off with their screaming comrade, leaving a scant crew behind with the suit and the monster.

"That will do quite nicely." The suit smiled at Jordan, who inhaled deeply. The suit took several rapid steps back, just as gout of flame breached the cage and engulfed the area that the suit had previously been standing in. Laughter mocked Jordan from beyond the bars.

"Spectacular! I've been looking for a ruthless soul like yours! You could almost be human with all of that anger!" The suit dusted himself off, still laughing. Jordan growled at him, fury and hate burning in his eyes.

"I've never known such savagery from a pokemon! I thought murder was the province of man! Oh, the things you're going to do! You're going to love serving me, my pet…" The suit cackled, taking a moment to regard the beast in the cage with a well measured eye.

"I think you may even come to appreciate me, once we break you…" The suit nodded to the hoods outside of Jordan's cage. Something jabbed into Jordan's ribs, and electricity coursed painfully through his body.

"You're going to be a hard one, I can already tell…" The suit continued, as another rod buried itself into Jordan's kidneys, and unloaded it's shocking discharge. Jordan roared in rage and agony. Laughter sounded again from the suit, as a new pair of rods pinned Jordan to the floor of the cage.

"But we have the means to break even the most resilient of pokemon. It ends when you obey." The suit headed off, still laughing as his men electrocuted Jordan again, and again, and again.


	13. Section 13

Chapter 35: Out of Desperation

"Stop it!" Brendan roared for the thousandth time. Tyrunt froze mid chomp, teeth inches from Brendan's elbow.

"What don't you get?" Brendan grabbed Tyrunt by either side of the baby despot's head.

"I. Don't. Like. Getting. BIT!" Brendan growled at the confused pokemon. Tyrunt cocked his head to one side, looking at Brendan curiously. He couldn't understand. Why didn't the boy bite him back? Why didn't he want to play? Tyrunt was only trying to break the ice, but the boy seemed angry with him for even attempting it.

"Go chew on a stick or something. Just leave me alone for five minutes." Brendan pushed Tyrunt away. Tyrunt felt a slight tinge of hurt. Nothing seemed to be working, and if anything, the situation was only getting worse.

 _What do I do? He doesn't even try to play with me. He just shouts at me and throws sticks. Why can't I get through?_ Tyrunt chased after a butterfly, distracting himself from the predicament by attempting to catch the nimble creature in his mouth. The butterfly continued to elude him, causing Tyrunt to spin in circles after it. Tyrunt began feel dizzy after a few revolutions, and fell onto his tail. Looking over to where Brendan consulted his pokedex, Tyrunt sighed in exasperation. Not even yesterday, Tyrunt's clumsy displays had earned cackles and giggles out of Brendan. But now the boy ignored him. He seemed a little sore after Tyrunt had last bitten him. It wasn't a hard bite, but Tyrunt had still drawn blood and left bruises. Brendan had not taken kindly to the marks left on his thigh, and had immediately put Tyrunt back into the dark empty that was the red and white ball. In the ball, Tyrunt had little sense of time, and though he was aware of himself, his body seemed unnervingly absent. Tyrunt was afraid of the ball, and when he had finally been released from it, Tyrunt had cried against Brendan's wounded leg. Though difficult, Brendan was not merciless. For when he again procured the white and red ball that Tyrunt feared so much, Tyrunt tearfully begged Brendan not to put him in the ball. And Brendan listened. Now though, Brendan was beginning to consider confining Tyrunt in the pokeball again. His leg was burning from where Tyrunt's teeth had punctured the skin, and it seemed as though the diminutive dinosaur was constantly testing the waters by slowly trying to bite Brendan again.

"What am I going to do with you?" Brendan sounded exasperated now. Tyrunt huffed and wandered off.

"Stay near camp. I don't want to have to go looking for you." Brendan warned. Tyrunt yawned, and started looked for something to do.

"Seriously Tyrunt, I'm getting fed up with it…" Tyrunt swallowed. Brendan's tone implied a punishment, and Tyrunt would rather answer to Tyranitar than end up in the ball again.

"May, I wish you were here… I know you would figure out some way of dealing with this…" Brendan mumbled as he rubbed his eyes. Tyrunt headbutted Brendan's arms, causing the boy to poke himself in the eyes.

"Goddamnit, Tyrunt! Just leave me the fuck alone!" Brendan spat between clenched teeth. Tyrunt fell back at once, nervous. Now he had done it. A cold fear stiffened Tyrunt's breath as the pokeball appeared in Brendan's hand.

 _No… Nononono! Please no!_ Tyrunt eyed the pokeball with a look of horrified panic. Brendan breathed fiercely through his nostrils. What was the big deal? It was a pokeball. Almost every pokemon trained spent most of their time in pokeballs. The stasis induced by molecular compression and mass nullification even had medical benefits for pokemon. But every time Brendan reached for Tyrunt's pokeball, a look of abject terror overcame the pain in the ass. Brendan would have thought Tyrunt might have been acting, but the last time Brendan had threatened him with confinement, Brendan had spent the following hour consoling a quivering, unresponsive Tyrunt. Tyrunt didn't have the patience required to act that long.

Brendan paused with his finger over the pokeball's trigger. Tyrunt was starting to hyperventilate. Brendan swallowed. If he didn't know any better, Brendan would say Tyrunt had a phobia of pokeballs. Brendan dropped the pokeball.

"You don't like being cooped up, do you?" Brendan sighed. Tyrunt still looked at him with fear. Brendan felt a wave of guilt rise in his throat. Reaching for Tyrunt, Brendan was wounded when the juvenile pokemon shied away from him.

"Hey. Come here." Brendan said softly, pulling Tyrunt into his lap. Tyrunt looked up at Brendan with watering eyes.

"Look… I've never trained a pokemon like you. I don't know what to do. You want to play, I get it, but I don't want to get hurt. You can hurt me, Tyrunt. I'm not made out of stone like you. You and I need to find a middle ground. I want to play with you, but no more biting. Please?" Brendan begged. Tyrunt might not have understood his words, but Brendan's soft tone was soothing the frightened lizard. Tyrunt burrowed his snout into Brendan's armpit, coating the boy with mucus. Brendan laughed lightly at the gross affection.

"I'm not a hanky, but you're welcome." Brendan rubbed Tyrunt's head, feeling himself warming to the little bastard.

"You don't have to go back into the pokeball. Though life would be easier if you did. It wouldn't be nearly as interesting, though…" Tyrunt nuzzled Brendan's chest.

"This is almost sweet. Knock it off." Brendan chuckled, pushing himself off the ground. Tyrunt looked up at him, a hopeful glint in his eye.

"What?" Brendan asked, bemused. Tyrunt opened his mouth, and began jumping up and down.

"What?" Brendan repeated laughingly. Tyrunt genuinely seemed to be trying to tell him something. Brendan knelt down to Tyrunt's level.

"What do you want me to know?" Brendan asked. Tyrunt hesitated. His mouth closed slightly. He seemed to be waiting for something. Brendan watched him for a moment, trying to figure out what the baby pokemon was trying to say. But no more hints were being given, and Brendan was still in the dark.

"What am I going to do with you?" Brendan said warmly, running a hand down Tyrunt's head. Tyrunt looked confused. It was only after Brendan stood up with a sigh and turned away that Tyrunt withered with disappointment. Brendan still wouldn't play with him. The boy settled down to a fading fire pit, and stoked the coals until they were even and hot. Digging his cookware out of his backpack, Brendan fished for tonight's dinner, leaving the menu up to chance. Pulling a random package of ramen out of his bag, Brendan shook his head.

"I'm getting sick of eating these things." Brendan groaned.

"I need to get a pokemon that can cook, like May's Blaziken. That crazy bastard can conjure up a feast from thin air. I'll bet you she's eating Shish-kabobs with cous-cous, or some other improbable crap." Brendan swallowed. He didn't mean to bring up May or her Blaziken. Brendan and May's last encounter was still fresh in Brendan's mind. Brendan hadn't forgotten what he'd said at the Diner, or what May had told him before that.

"Maybe I don't understand… But does she?" Brendan muttered. Brendan tried putting himself in May's shoes. Asked himself the same question he'd asked her. His answers were hesitant, but logical. Sometimes emotion got in the way, but in May's case, Brendan sensed that something else was at play. He remember the night outside of Oldale, and the following morning. May's behavior and interactions with Blaziken had gone beyond the affection shared between a Trainer and their pokemon. May seemed almost… intimate with Blaziken. The way she touched him, where she touched him, the familiarity with which she touched him…

Brendan swallowed the lump in his throat. His father had warned him about this point in his life, when hormones and adolescence would cause him to notice certain things, and perceive things in irrational ways. Certain things about women.

"I'm being paranoid." Brendan muttered, pushing his fears aside. May had always been odd, but in a good way. Getting rescued by a fiercely powerful, yet woebegone pokemon must have catered to May's inherent oddness.

"She's got a real talent for reading pokemon, and Blaziken wears his heart on his sleeves. It's perfectly understandable how the two of them got so close…" Brendan's throat tightened, remembering the moment he had shared with Blaziken in Norman's gym. When Brendan had spoken of his mother to May. When Brendan had wept for her loss. When Blaziken had been there to comfort him. Brendan remembered it well. It had never seemed odd, not even in hindsight. Blaziken had been so empathetic…

"I guess that's it then… I guess that's how they got so close. Two people with big hearts…" Brendan chucked a stick on the fire, suddenly noticing how dark it was becoming. Tyrunt was chasing a butterfly again, haplessly chomping at the air. Brendan smiled. Tyrunt's aim wasn't off, but his speed was. Tyrunt was biting down far too fast, and the concussion generated by his massive jaws was blowing the butterfly out his mouth. After giving Tyrunt the slip, the butterfly sped off and alighted on a log. Tyrunt spun about, trying to locate it.

"Tyrunt! Over there!" Brendan pointed to the log. Tyrunt followed Brendan's instruction. Spying the butterfly fanning its wings on top of the log, Tyrunt crouched low, and wiggled his haunches. Brenden felt a widening smile split his face. Tyrunt pounced, clamping down on the end of the log, tearing it out of the ground a furious shaking of his head. The butterfly escaped into the fading dusk, while Tyrunt busied himself with ragdolling the log. Brendan couldn't stop laughing. Tyrunt paused to look at him, the log dangling from his mystified mouth.

"What am I going to do with you?" Brendan cackled.

"What am I-" Brendan stopped laughing abruptly. An idea had occurred to him. Standing up with suddenness that startled Tyrunt, Brendan made for the pokemon with a curious look on his face.

"Can I see that for a moment?" Brendan asked, reaching for the log. Tyrunt spat it out into Brendan's hands. Brendan examined either end of the log for a moment, before finding a firm handhold. Extending the log back to Tyrunt, the confused pokemon bit down on his offered end. Brendan gave a light tug. Tyrunt tightened his grip. Brendan pulled harder. Tyrunt planted his feet apart, and bit down on the log for a firmer hold. Brendan began to shake the log, and Tyrunt yanked back. The two had engaged in a tug-of-war. Soon a rumble had formed in Tyrunt's throat, and laughter was pouring from Brendan. Both shared the same playful glint in their eyes. Brendan was giving it his all, and Tyrunt wasn't giving any ground either. Neither was ready to forfeit, and both sensed a climax approaching. Brendan felt the log slipping from his hands, even as Tyrunt lost traction due to the grooves carved through the softwood by his sharp teeth. Both feared to lose. But in the end, something had to give. The mouldering log split at the center with a loud crack, sending Brendan and Tyrunt unceremoniously onto their haunches. Brendan took a moment to catch his breath, while Tyrunt struggled to regain his bearings. Brendan held up his half of the log. Tyrunt waved his in the air. Brendan started laughing again, harder than he had the entire night.

"I think I figured out what to do with you." Brendan rolled Tyrunt over, and began to tickle the pokemon's sensitive toes. Tyrunt squirmed and cooed. Falling to the ground, every bit as breathless as his pokemon, Brendan managed a few more chuckles.

"We learn something new everyday." Brendan pulled Tyrunt up against his chest.

"We're gonna do just fine, you and I." Brendan told the gleeful Tyrunt.

"Just fine." Brendan repeated, looking to the setting sun.

...

May let Doctor Allen bandage her head. He asked only a few questions of her, most pertaining to her injury. May didn't say much. She got the distinct impression from the various hints dropped prior to the doctor's visit that Magma had a solid presence in Watermine. May was beginning to suspect that help was not going to be coming from Watermine. This theory only found reinforcement when May requested a phone.

"May… If you're going to make a call, don't mention that your pokemon got stolen. Magma taps the lines. They'll hear you, and then they'll come looking for you. You're the first trainer that I've heard of that didn't get murdered on the spot after the theft." The heavy woman, whose name was Pat, explained to May. After that revelation, May didn't feel so intent on calling her father, or the authorities, for help.

"How do I get him back?" May asked Pat. Pat's face tightened.

"You don't. You get better. Then you get out of Watermine, before Magma learns that you're still here. You need to think of you, May. Your pokemon is gone." Pat explained softly to the distraught girl.

"I can't… I told him I'd always be there for him- I promised!" May gasped through her tears. Pat held May against her expansive bosom.

"Listen May. Listen. If he meant that much to you, then I bet you meant that much to him. He wouldn't want you to die for him. You need to let him go. For his sake, as well as your own." Pat's words struck a chord in May, and the girl began to cry all the harder.

"It's gonna be hard, May… For both of you. But it's the best thing you can do for him. He doesn't want you to get killed. Do what he would want you to do." That blow told, and May's legs were reduced to jelly.

"Blaziken…" May sobbed on the floor while Pat rubbed her back.

"Dustin. Get May a towel and show her to the bathroom. Let her get cleaned up. It has been a rough day for her. I'm going to go watch the shop. Just holler if either of you need anything." Pat spoke softly. Pat rose from the floor, lifting May as she did so.

"Come on, May. Just one day at a time. Starting now." Pat handed the defeated May to Dustin, who led the girl away.

"Okay. This knob is for hot. This knob is for cold. This knob does nothing. Oh, and don't flush the toilet while the water is running. Otherwise you'll get scalded." Dustin highlighted the bathroom's quirks for May's benefit, while the girl stared at the far wall.

"Towels are right here, below the sink. There's also women's hygiene products down there, if you need them." Dustin's ears turned pink as he mumbled the last bit.

"Dustin." May spoke, and the calm in her voice startled the boy.

"Where did they take him?" May asked, her voice as firm as stone.

"I thought Ma got through to you. He's gone." Dustin grunted in exasperation.

"Dustin." May spoke softly as she placed her hands around the boy's throat.

"Where did they take him?" May repeated as she tightened her grip. Dustin grabbed May's wrists and wrestled with the steady arms that threatened to collapse his windpipe. May didn't budge. Falling down on top of Dustin, May straddled him for a position with more leverage. The flailing boy beneath her couldn't free himself. Hardened determination cemented May's resolve, and Dustin was powerless against it.

"I don't want to hurt you." May whispered in his ear. Dustin's knee connected with May's gut. She didn't even feel it.

"Tell me where they took him. Otherwise innocent people are going to get hurt." May spoke gently, her soft breath on Dustin's cheek. Dustin gagged something.

"Call for help, and I'll break your neck." May whispered, and her montone implied no idle threat. May relinquished her grip, but only slightly.

"I don't know-" Dustin wheezed. May began to strangle him again, a look of fury arcing in her eyes. Dustin tapped May's shoulder in desperation, and struggled to speak past his pinched throat.

"Try Calli's-" May released Dustin.

"Calli's Pub. They drink there every night." Dustin choked as his lungs drew in hasty breaths.

"Good. Now…" May lifted herself into a more comfortable position above the boy, and placed her thumbs over his larynx.

"Where is Calli's Pub?" May asked softly as she pressed with her thumbs.

…

Jordan panted against the floor of the cage. The incessant torture had come to an end at last. His ears rang and head throbbed from when they'd blasted him with decibels fierce enough to tremble the cage. Burns covered his back from the numerous prods he'd suffered during the electrocutions. Blood oozed from welts that had formed during the beatings, and water dripped from Jordan's feathers from when they had submerged his entire cage in effort to simulate drowning.

"I think he's finally had enough." One of the handlers laughed, as he slapped the boom's control panel, rotating the cage over the vat of water.

"Fire types hate water, but nobody likes drowning. Want to go for another swim?" A handler asked Jordan. Jordan couldn't answer. He was still in shock from the last plunge.

"I think we broke him." A gleeful voice stated. The boom dropped suddenly, and water ran over Jordan's knees. The avian came to, and rushed against the bars of cage. Laughter rumbled through the room, while Jordan blinked in bewilderment. Too much sensation. The cage lifted slightly, further jarring Jordan's tenacious grip on awareness.

"Are you going to start playing nice?" A woman's mocking voice taunted Jordan with white teeth. Jordan looked up at the smiling handler with a pitiful look in his eyes.

"Oh, you're so cute." She teased as Jordan offered her his shaking talons.

"Almost adorable enough to-" Jordan lunged, catching the handler by her long hair. Smashing her forehead against the bars, Jordan dragged the stunned woman's head between the rim of the vat and underneath his cage. Once she was in position, Jordan reached for the chains that held the cage aloft. Pulling the chains inside the cage, Jordan unbalanced the angle of his suspended prison, causing the edge that held the handler's head below the water to dip even lower into the vat, pushing the woman under. Terrified voices cried out as Jordan strained against the chains, trying fervently to achieve the angle necessary for decapitation. The electric rods were being jammed into him again, caution forgotten in the desperation. Another handler got too close, and Jordan worked up enough slack in the chains to to throw them around the man's shoulders. Releasing the chains, Jordan sat back as the weight of the cage plunged it back into a level setting. The handler wrapped within the chains was pulled against the bars with a ragged scream as the cage's sudden descent crushed his spine. Jordan relieved the jerking handler of his rod, and flung it with enough force to bury it deep within another's handler's thigh. The impaled man fell shouting in agony and surprise. Jordan watched as the wide eyed boom operator raised the cage out of pool. Jordan smirked at the other handlers as they lifted the still body of their female counterpart from the water. A new chain was hastily fitted as the men labored in panic. The old chain was knocked loose from its pin, and the broken handler was gingerly lowered from the bars of the cage. Jordan sat back and smiled at all of them, a creature at ease. Every eye held him in fear and disbelief, as Jordan casually examined a chip on his talon. Leisurely meeting every eye, Jordan began to take a head count, indicating the remaining handlers with a smug look of self satisfaction.

"You're one of a kind." The suit spoke breathlessly from the far side of the room. Jordan turned to meet his eyes. An anger defeated the appearance of ease. The suit smiled.

"Get them to the infirmary. Now." He ordered. The handlers quickly obeyed.

"You're giving them a good run for their money." The suit said to Jordan as the handlers left with their wounded comrades. Jordan looked calmly at the suit. Jordan could already tell that this man wasn't going to be shaken by displays of violence, or surprised by his spontaneous brutality.

"But you're not indestructible. You can shake off the abuse, but you're still susceptible to it. I've seen the look in your eyes. I've seen the doubt and pain. It's just a matter of time. So how much more can you take?" The suit asked Jordan with his sly smile. Jordan was breathing heavily through his nostrils. He wanted to kill this man. He wanted to rip that smile off the smug face and jam his talons down the man's throat. Jordan wanted to tear him apart from the inside, and keep the man alive through the worst of it. Jordan wanted him to suffer. The suit was laughing at him, the outline of his cold eyes could be seen from behind the darkened glasses.

"You and I are a lot alike." The man laughed.

"Now, as a sign of my respect for you, I think that I'll take over your housebreaking sessions for the time being." The man smiled as he mounted the boom's controls.

"This is for my men." The suit said, his tone suddenly dire. It was Jordan's turn to laugh.

 _Got a soft spot for your toadies?_ Jordan mocked the suit with his eyes as he was lowered into the water.


	14. Section 14

Chapter 36: The Silence in Between Final Words

May and Ralts waited in the bushes outside of Cali's Pub. Dustin had been rather forthcoming with the information, and was even coerced into aiding May with a silent escape from Pat. Though May imagined that after having throttled the boy, Dustin wanted nothing more than to be rid of her. Nuzleaf had been summoned shortly after the escape, and May had informed him of the situation, as well as assured him of Blaziken's return. May had insisted that Nuzleaf remain within his pokeball for the sake of discretion. Nuzleaf had flat out refused, but May was beyond debating. Lashing words accompanied with a cold and resolute demeanor had put the sullen and concerned Nuzleaf in his pokeball. Now May could only wait. Around sundown, a troop of red hoods made their way into Watermine, and just as Dustin had said, marched straight for Cali's Pub. May struggled with herself. She wanted to engage them. Stop them in the streets, and brazenly attack them. Upon catching sight of sidearms worn openly though, May found her self control. The hoods entered the pub, and May hesitated to follow them.

"I can't. I won't hide. Ralts… They know where he is. I need to get him out." May stood up, and Ralts grabbed her arm.

 _Wait, May! Just wait! An opportunity will rise. Wait for it!_ Ralts begged her trainer to use her head and not her heart. May looked down on Ralts with a shaken expression.

"I need to get him back…" May's voice sounded faint.

 _We will. But we need to be patient. If you go in there now, they will kill you! Wait for the opportunity!_ Ralts tugged May back into cover, and watched the door of the pub.

 _They're getting drunk. They're getting complacent. When they're weak, we'll strike. Not before._ Ralts was every bit as stoic as May had been, as she kept a warden's eye upon the pub.

"Ralts…" May wrapped her arms around the little sprite and wept against the back of her head.

"Thank you… Thank you." May took several steady breaths, drawing strength from Ralts' obvious dedication and foresight.

The hours passed by, and the dark of night passed over Watermine, further deepened by the seemingly ever present storm clouds. A light rain began to fall, but May and Ralts weathered the storm beneath their bush. Every minute made May all the more desperate, and yet the opportunity continued to elude them. Just when May was about to storm the pub in reckless abandon, Ralts made a move. Waving May over to another vantage point beneath the cover, Ralts indicated a orange glow in the gloom. A cigarette, and in its light, May spied the silhouette of a red hood.

"Bingo." May breathed. She hadn't seen him leave the pub, but judging from his staggered steps and delayed reactions, May could surmise he was intoxicated. Lifting a heavy stick from the mud below her, May tested its heft, and found it ideal. Sliding from the bushes and into the drunk's blind spot, May moved quickly and quietly towards her mark. He turned around just before she struck him. The first blow found his jaw, and it staggered him. The second met his stomach, and it brought him to his knees. The third silenced his wheezing intake of breath, and the fourth leveled him with May's feet. The fifth was administered for good measure, and the sixth and the seventh were practically etiquette. Calling Nuzleaf from his ball, May, Ralts, and the surprised Imp dragged the unconscious hood into the forest.

…

Avery approached the cage. The pokemon within was sleeping, the measly provisions provided to it left untouched. Four handlers and two grunts were moaning in the infirmary because of this pokemon. Rumors had spread like wildfire throughout the entire outpost about this pokemon. Avery had witnessed its resilience when he and his unit struggled to bring it down. His squad mate was in terminal condition after nearly having his arm removed by this pokemon. His commanding officer's entire right side had been reduced to splintered bones and bruised flesh because of this pokemon. Two pokemon had died trying to subdue the furious spirit before Avery. A Golbat had bled to death when its radial artery had gotten severed in the early stages of the capture attempt, and a Houndour had been cleft in twain when the drugged pokemon shook of the tranquilizer well ahead of the estimated metabolism period. This thing was a monster by anyone's standards, and to see it sleeping so peacefully after mauling so many caused a lump to form in Avery's throat.

"Why are you here?" Avery jumped. He thought that he was alone. The Colonel silently came to stand beside Avery.

"Just… Examining the perimeter, sir." Avery nervously answered.

"The perimeter is secure. Now why are you here?" The Colonel repeated. Avery swallowed. He didn't really know why he had come to this chamber.

"Just wanted… to see it, sir." Avery managed. The Colonel was quiet, observing the pokemon alongside Avery. A cold sweat beaded Avery's brow. The silence was unnerving.

"You can stop pretending." The Colonel grunted, and Avery jumped again.

"S-sir?" Avery asked, concerned.

"Not you. Him." The Colonel indicated the pokemon in the cage with a jerk of his head. The pokemon rose. It hadn't been sleeping. It had been waiting. Waiting for Avery to get close enough.

"One thermal resistant cage. One purpose built safeguard. That is all that's keeping him from killing you." The Colonel spoke softly as the pokemon turned to the two men outside its cage. A hate so fierce that it chilled Avery's blood met his gaze. A story, whose chapters were written in loss, guilt, anger, and vengeance poured from the pokemon's eyes.

"It's insane." Avery breathed.

"Hardly. He knows who we are, and he loathes us so completely that he's given himself up to the purpose of destroying us." The Colonel's tone implied that he was smiling.

"Then kill it." Avery whispered. This pokemon could do it. This pokemon could kill everyone in the outpost. The Colonel began to laugh.

"It's a pokemon. It can be retrained. That fury, that will to destroy can be made to serve a new purpose." The Colonel's laughter had simmered down into a sinister glee.

"There's something different about this one." Avery murmured in an undertone. The Colonel turned to regard his subordinate with curiosity.

"Corporal Avery Mansell. Correct?" The Colonel asked. Avery nodded.

"Yes sir." The Corporal answered.

"So you picked up on it too. You must be the only other human being stationed in this musty cave to notice." The Colonel congratulated Avery for his intuition with a slight smirk.

"Yes. He is different." The Colonel turned back to the beast in the cage. It hadn't moved once. Its eyes measured every motion, weighed every action, sought every weakness. It was learning them. It was learning how best to kill them.

"I can't believe that the girl could control it. I knew it was powerful when we first watched it compete in Rustboro's underground, but… It never showed this part of its nature until now." Avery murmured. The Colonel was studying the pokemon curiously. At the mention of its trainer, a flicker of concern crossed its eyes.

"What happened to the girl, Corporal Mansell? Was she… disposed of?" The Colonel asked smoothly, and to his satisfaction he witnessed fear widen the monster's eyes. Avery hesitated.

"She… was struck across the back of the head, sir." Avery dutifully reported.

"And was she eliminated?" The Colonel asked, a dangerous note to his voice.

"My commanding officer wished to… avoid further casualties by withdrawing post haste. After we captured the pokemon, we prioritized Private Bensen's health over the girl's termination. She might have lived." Avery's spine had gone numb. He awaited the Colonel's ire for the sloppiness of the mission.

"Got a soft spot for her, hmm?" The Colonel asked. Avery didn't know how to reply. It was only after noticing the change that had come over the pokemon that Avery realized that the question wasn't directed at him.

The pokemon was looking at Avery. Staring at him intently. The hatred had faded. Relief had loosened its shoulders and softened its brow. Hope, slight though it may have been, eased the creature's eyes.

"So the big bad Blaziken, killer unchained, has a soft spot for a little girl. A pity you didn't bring her with him, Corporal. I would have enjoyed… entertaining her." The Colonel's sly voice mocked the Blaziken in the cage. It hissed a warning as it approached the bars, the murderous look alive and vivid in its eyes.

"It's funny how one little slip gives us away, isn't it Corporal?" The Colonel asked.

"Yes sir." Avery answered. The Colonel was silent again, relishing the discovery they had made regarding this pokemon and its relationship with its trainer. After the moment had been thoroughly savored, the Colonel freed himself from his poise.

"Come. Let us find what miraculous swill that joke of cook whipped up. All of this conversation has made me peckish." The Colonel clapped a hand on Avery's shoulder, and led the Corporal out of the cavern and towards the mess hall. Only when the holding block's door had slammed shut did Jordan let his guard down. Falling onto his haunches, the mighty avian succumbed to the tears, as he stared at his talons in fervent hope.

 _Oh please… Please be alive. Please_ _be okay, May…_

…

May paced around the bound captive, dragging her stick through the mud behind her. They had tied him up against a tree, and now they were trying to figure out where to go from here. The man was singing, though nothing intelligible could be garnered from his mumbling. May's head was throbbing from where she had been hit, and the man's drunken cadence wasn't relieving any of the pain. Nuzleaf and Ralts stood off to either side of the captive, both looking at May in loss. Nobody seemed to know what to do. Lifting her stick from the ground, May placed it beneath the captive's chin, and raised his sleeping face to her eyes. May stared coldly at the oblivious face for a moment, before removing her stick from its supportive position. The man's head drooped against his chest, and he continued humming a cheery ditty.

Without warning, May struck. Using her entire body, May poured every ounce of strength and every pound of weight she had into the stick. Furious blows hammered onto the man's head and shoulders, waking him with a painful cry. May didn't stop. She continued flogging him until her breath was spent and his face was swollen and bloodied.

"Wha- wha happin?! Whaz goin on?! HELP!" The man was screaming. May couldn't stand hearing him.

"HELP! MARCUTHS! JIM! HELP ME!" The man shouted for aid, and May punished him for it. Again and again the stick broke skin and bone as May gave in to a vicious desire. Once more, May was rendered breathless, and she leaned upon her stick for want of rest. The man was still alive, and still conscious. And he was crying. Saliva, blood and tears mingled in viscous rivers as they fell from his face. He wasn't speaking anymore. He could only weep piteously.

It made May sick with rage. Lifting her stick again, May's arm was restrained by something, even as she grit her teeth and strained her body in defiance against it.

 _May! Stop! You're going to kill him!_ Ralts was sobbing on May's knees and a terrified Nuzleaf had caught May's arm, preventing her from satisfying that primordial urge.

 _That's enough, May. No more._ Nuzleaf was hyperventilating in shock. He didn't know that May could do that. He didn't want to know that May was capable of that. May was taking shaking breaths. She could barely see through the red in her eyes.

"Where did you take him?" A voice emanated from May, hoarse with anger and dark from intent.

"Tek who?" The man whimpered. May wrestled against Nuzleaf. He dare pretend he didn't know?

"BLAZIKEN! WHERE DID YOU TAKE MY BLAZIKEN!?" May screamed, pulling free of Nuzleaf and dropping her stick. May's hands found the man's throat, and she revealed herself to her captive.

"I'll kill you. I'll kill you if you don't tell me where he is." May told those disbelieving eyes in that hideous voice.

"Who are you?" The now sober man asked. May's thumbs crossed over his larynx.

"Where. Is. He?" May squeezed. The man shook his head as he choked. A girl- A child held his life in her hands, and she had the will to end it.

"Red Outpost! That's the base of operations! It's where we inter appropriated pokemon! He's there!" The man cried out. May kept tightening her grip.

"Where is Red Outpost?" May asked, as the man's head spasmed in reaction to the onset of asphyxiation.

"Nine miles- miles off Gourd road and the Nylund intersection. East. Follow the tire tracks." The man wheezed in wasting breath.

"Anything else I might want to know? What I should expect? TALK, DAMN YOU!" May pulled her hands from his throat and jammed both thumbs into his eyes.

"IT'S A FORTRESS! ARMED PERSONNEL GUARD THE FRONT GATE! NO ONE BUT MAGMA GET'S IN!" The man was crying, too afraid of this child to offer any resistance.

"Please… Please don't kill me…" The man begged. May took a ragged breath through her mouth.

"Nuzleaf. Knock him out. Cold." May ordered. A nervous Nuzleaf moved forward, and struck the man at the base of his skull. He went out like a light. May stood back, glaring at the unconscious man. Ralts and Nuzleaf looked up at her in awe and fear.

"Untie him. Take his clothes off." May ordered. Ralts and Nuzleaf hesitantly complied, stripping the man of his uniform.

"Tie him back up. Make the knots loose, but not too loose." May's voice softened, and both Nuzleaf and Ralts checked a shaky sigh.

 _May?_ Ralts touched May's arm tentatively.

 _Are you going to be okay?_ Ralts asked. She could feel the fear and anger radiating off of May. May took a series of deep breaths, and then began peeling off her own clothing.

 _What are you doing?_ Nuzleaf's jaw dropped in shock as May tore her shorts off.

"Nobody but Magma gets in? We'll see." May muttered as she tugged on the grunt's stolen pants.

"Damn it." May hissed as she stood up. The pants slid off her waist and bundled at her ankles. The uniform was far too big.

"The first aid kit. Get me the sutures. I'm going to have to hem these." May spat in rage.

 _You're gonna need a belt too._ Nuzleaf chuckled as he fished for the first aid kit in May's backpack.

 _Do you think that this is going to work?_ Ralts asked Nuzleaf.

 _No. But it's the best thing we've got._ Nuzleaf answered as he handed May the suture pack. May ripped open the package, and threaded the stitch and needle.

"We're going to get him back. I promised him. I promised him that he'd never get left behind." May drew another deep breath, and began her tailoring.

May made her way towards the location her prisoner had identified as Red Outpost. Though May had adjusted the size of the uniform to her specifications, it still wadded and drooped in certain areas. Most notably around her midriff and thighs. To top it all off, the large red letter "M" was sitting far lower than it should have. Though awkward, some of the bagginess proved a boon. The signature hood of Magma possessed enough extra space for Ralts to hide within. Nuzleaf was again in his pokeball, and May had tried using her backpack to fill out some of the uniform's sags. Adjusting the contents of her bag had allowed May to successfully avoid a hunchbacked appearance, but the added mass made her seem a tad overweight.

"There's no way that this going to work." May mumbled nervously. Despite her inhibitions, May continued walking into the wilderness. A old lumber trail had brought her far from the road, and the fresh tire tracks on it had filled with rainwater. Rounding a bend in the road, May spied a heavy gate, situated in front of a cave. Six red hooded guards stood watch, most within the gate and two outside. May paused, and kicked herself for it. She looked suspicious enough. Walking towards the gate, a pair guards snorted as she approached.

"What? Got tired of shoving drinks down your gullet already?" One hood asked in a woman's voice.

"Left with the wrong crowd. Marcus kept trying to feel me up." May replied, surprised at the snideness in her own voice.

"A chunky dwarf like you? What are you bitching about? I'm sure you can't laid by anyone sober." The woman laughed. Her comrades chuckled with her.

"Blow it out your ass. At least I don't have one of your social diseases." May grumbled. The entire guard laughed, with the exclusion of the insulted warden.

"Now do you mind? I'm sopping wet." May growled impatiently.

"Marcus is still in town, but I'll let him know that you left a puddle for him." The female warden sneered, popping the gate open. May hesitated. It couldn't be this easy.

"Well don't strain yourself trying to think of comeback. I'm sure that if you crawled in bed with his drunken ass, Marcus would still fuck you." The warden waved May across the threshold. May took the step, and found herself behind the gate.

"Scratch your name off." One of the guards muttered, handing May a clipboard, before returning to his post. May scanned the clipboard. It was roster with names, times and dates. May pretended to make a mark, before leaving the clipboard on a desk. The guard didn't even look at her. They all stared out into rain, with bored expressions on their faces.

 _You're kidding me…_ May walked further into the cave, expecting to hear a gunshot, an order to halt, anything. Nothing happened. May descended into the cave, falling out the sight of the guards and the gate. May couldn't believe it. She was in.

The Outpost was a beehive of activity. Tables and lamps were scattered everywhere, with hoods poring over maps, computers, dismantled weaponry, and other less apparent devices. Nobody took notice of the misshapen hood in their midst. Everybody was too busy to care. May walked past a closed off section of the cave, and peered into what seemed to be a makeshift medical unit. A fair amount of the beds within were occupied, and stained bandages hinted at recent woundings. May swallowed and pressed on, until she came to a series of evenly aligned tables, where rows of grunts were situated, all eating the same tasteless slop. May stood watching the underlings of the Magma hierarchy partake of their evening meal, until a procession formed around her. May started. She was surrounded on all sides. Had she been discovered? The process shuffled, forcing May to move with it. After a heartstopping moment, May's panic stricken brain punched through with a relieving realization. May had been absorbed into a mess line. May watched as the line moved past a table, every member providing a card to a sullen looking hood. Scanning each card, the sullen hood made a mark on each ticket, and returned the card with a tray. Grunts then filled their tray with an assortment of suspicious materials drawn from a row of pots, before heading over to the tables to eat. May began to panic again. She didn't have a meal card. The line pushed her before the sullen hood, who glared at May, waiting impatiently for her present her ticket.

"Got your chit?" The sullen hood grumbled. May swallowed her cold, dry tongue.

"I… lost mine." May mumbled. The sullen hood leered.

"Then go get it. Don't eat without one." He spat. May took a deep breath a hurriedly left. The line blocked her hasty escape, and a fidgeting May found her way over to an empty table. Trying to resist the urge to cry, May began to realize the futility of her mission. There was no way that May could find Blaziken in all of this commotion, and even if she could, May knew she couldn't just walk out the outpost as easily as she had walked in. Not with Blaziken in tow. Ralts, sensing May's rising panic, stroked May's cheek from within the hood. This only caused May even more distress. She was going to get herself killed. But Ralts and Nuzleaf were with her, and May was going to get them killed as well.

"I can't beleive that thing though! Did you see what it did to the boss's handlers?" An enthusiastic hood sat across from May with a group of his comrades.

"Tore them limb from limb. Blaziken six, handlers nothing." May froze. The panic vanished.

"It's fucking nuts! Do you really think that they can break it?" The enthusiastic hood said.

"They know what they're doing, but even so, that pokemon is proving to be a handful. One more fuck up, and then all of the handlers are going to end up in the infirmary." Another hood answered. May cleared her throat. The gathered hoods looked at her.

"Are you talking about the new catch?" May asked. One of hoods snorted.

"Who isn't? The damn thing is practically a legend already. It mauled the Acquisition Unit, shook off an overdose of tranquilizer, then damn near killed half of the Handling Division when one of them got too close." One hood answered May incredulously.

"The boss wants that thing for himself, you know. I heard that he took over the 'therapy sessions' when the Handling Division ended up in the infirmary. God, I hope he doesn't put that thing in the human services department." The enthusiastic hood joked. His comrades chuckled into their gruel.

"Then it must be pretty powerful." May spoke softly. The enthusiastic grunt choked on his swill.

"Are you fucking kidding me? It tore a Houndour in half. In half! I can't even cut the meat here with a machete, and the bastard fucking rips a pokemon in two with his bare hands! It didn't even take a second! One moment, whole!" The enthusiastic grunt lifted a loaf of bread.

"The next moment, dead!" The grunt ripped the loaf in half, and tossed one end at his cheering comrades.

"It… killed a pokemon?" May asked faintly.

"Where the hell have you been? It killed two! Bensen's Golbat bought the farm when its confuse ray didn't do shit! The way I hear it, is that Bensen could be on his way out too. That or they're going to have to remove his arm." The grunt finished dramatically.

"Where have _you_ been? They already amputated Bensen's arm. Granted they didn't have to do that much. That Blaziken did ninety percent of the work already." Another hood cackled over a mouthful of bread.

"That thing is a fucking monster. God, I'd love to see it in action." The enthusiastic hood swooned. May felt her eyes watering. Ralts was a stiff weight on May's shoulder.

"Where is he?" May asked, her voice weak. The enthusiastic grunt looked at her skeptically.

"In the infirmary. Duh."

"Not Bensen! Blaziken! Where is he?" May growled, slamming her fists off of the table. The grunt fell back, a look of mock surprise on his face.

"Whoa… Dude, they're keeping him in the holding block. Where else would we keep stolen pokemon?" The grunt answered May in an amused tone. May stood up.

"Where is the holding block?" May asked, her voice iron. The grunts looked at each other in disbelief.

"You're new here, aren't you?" The enthusiastic grunt grinned.

"Just answer the goddamn question." May growled. The Grunt put his hands in the air, a sheepish smile on his face.

"Just head towards the infirmary, then take a left at the sign that says, 'Holding Block'." The grunt smirked, amongst his comrade's jeers. May turned and left without a further word.

May found the infirmary, and the sign that said, 'Holding Block'. She had walked right past it, and now she marched towards the indicated route with a steely purpose. Passing deeper into the cave, May was surprised to find that holding block was so far away from the main section of the outpost. The distance between the lamps above began to grow. She'd walked the better half of a mile before the cave came to a dead end. May swallowed. Had she been duped? May looked her shoulder, expecting to see Magma firing squad aligning rifles on her head. There wasn't anyone else in this part of the cave, though she could still hear the activity from the main.

"Then where is it?" May hissed, and immediately covered her mouth in concern. Her voice echoed in the empty cavern alarmingly clear. Ralts tugged at May's ear, getting May to jump. Ralts pointed from the beneath hood at a heavy iron door, wide enough for truck to pass through. May was standing directly across from it.

"Am I really that blind?" May asked Ralts in a feeble voice. Ralts patted the back of May's head reassuringly. Had May the stomach for it, she might have laughed. But humor was in short supply as May approached the the heavy gate. May took the door's handle and paused.

"Ralts?" May asked softly. Ralts cooed in May's ear.

"Are you ready?" May's knees were knocking together, inexplicably more nervous than she had been at the Outpost's gate. Ralts cooed uncertainly.

"Then here goes nothing." May whispered, pulling the gate open with a sudden yank. May blinked. The light dazed her. Once her eyes had adjusted to the difference in lighting, May stared into an empty room. A mostly empty room. Vacant cages lined either wall, but the cavern expanded at the rear into a great hollow. Forklifts and other mechanical equipment sat between the cages, and a large vat of water stood near the rear.

"Where is he?" May whispered nervously. Ralts shuddered against her neck. May walked into the room, noticing the sinister qualities of some the mechanical equipment.

"Blaziken?" May dared whisper as she passed the vat of water. May stared into the dimly lit hollow beyond.

"Blaziken?" May's throat closed. There, on the far side of the hollow, deathly still and within a cage, lay a familiar streak of red.

May rushed to bars of Blaziken's cage. May could tell from a distance that he was still alive. Though laying on his side and oblivious to her presence, Blaziken's chest rose and fell with his every breath. He appeared to be sleeping. Upon drawing closer, May's heart clove to the back of her throat. Blaziken was wounded. Blaziken's left eye was swollen shut, and the white bristles of his chest was stained red with blood. Lacerations covered his forearms and legs, and sinister burns pockmarked his back. May's mind struggled to comprehend what had happened to her lover. But May could find only one soulless definition. There was no other word for it. Blaziken had been tortured.

"Blaziken." May managed to say his name past the lump in her throat. The prone form of Blaziken shot up, fully alert and poised for a fight. May jumped back. Blaziken was far from defeated. His one good eye rested on May, and a look of utter disbelief overcame the avian's vicious countenance. Rushing for the bars, Blaziken reached for May. May ran into his outspread arms.

"I'm here, Blaziken. I'm here. Don't worry, I'm going to get you out." May tried to reassure him even though her voice shook. May realized she was crying. Ralts clambered out of her hiding place in May's hood. The innocent sprite made a horrified gasp when she saw Blaziken's condition. Blaziken stuck his beak through the bars of the cage and buried it in May's hair. Watery breaths told of his relief at her presence. May held Blaziken for a moment longer before desperation drove her to prioritize his release. May fiddled with the robust mechanism that bolted the cage's door shut.

"It's locked… Give me a moment. There has to be a key around here somewhere." May began to look around the chamber. A large metallic box attached to the wall of the chamber's entrance caught May's eye. There was a numerical combination just off center of the box. A safe. May ran to the box and attempted to open it. She was positive that the keys were within. The safe didn't budge.

"Damnit! It needs a combination!" May choked back tears of frustration. She needed to open that box, she needed to find a way-

"Looking for these?" A slick voice called out from the opposite end of the chamber. Ralts disappeared back into the hood. May froze. There was a jingle in the air. May turned to see a bald man dressed in black and red. His was not the hooded uniform of the Magma grunts. His crisp suit and clean cut face spoke of a gentleman, but his sly smile was that of a predator's. The jingle sounded again, and May noticed the ring of keys dangling from the man's hand.

"I suppose a formal introduction is in order. I am the commander of this outpost. Colonel Icarus Vaughn. It's part of my duty to remember every soul who calls this cave home. I know every name, and recognise every face. I can't recall your face, however. And I don't remember having a subordinate quite as short as you." The man continued to speak in that sly voice, causing a paralytic fear to infect May. She had been discovered.

"So… Let me guess. You're the trainer we appropriated that Blaziken from." The suited man began to walk towards the frozen May.

"Your Blaziken has proven… difficult to break. I had to call off my handlers for a little while. I didn't want my newly acquired prize to suffer any permanent damage." The man paused by Blaziken's cage, ignoring the furious look that Blaziken shot at him.

"That, and I was running out of handlers. Your Blaziken is as clever as he is brutal. Six of my best men are in the infirmary because of his… resilience." The man spoke in that slick tone, a slight touch of admiration inflected in his voice.

"He has some real guts, but given how much his trainer is willing to risk for him, I can see why." The man turned to look at Blaziken with a smile. Blaziken grasped the bars of his cage and flexed his talons against the cold metal.

"What a marvelous creature…" The Colonel murmured, staring into Blaziken's murderous eyes.

"Let him go." May finally managed to speak past the fear. Her voice echoed feebly in the massive chamber. The Colonel's smile widened, though his eyes never left Blaziken's furious glare.

"I watched you enter the compound on the security feed. I realized that you were not a Magma soldier the instant I witnessed your clumsy approach to the cave. I was just going to have you executed-" The Colonel was interrupted by a sudden explosion of flames from Blaziken. The commander didn't flinch. Blaziken became something positively feral. He tried desperately to break out of the confines of his cage, going as far as to gnaw on the bars with his beak. The look of panic and rage in Blaziken's eyes filled the Colonel with laughter.

"What a wonderfully loyal beast... As I was saying, execution was my first option. But the way you made it past my guards only went to prove how inadequate the security here really is. I decided not to alert my troops, just to see how far a stolen uniform could get you. You made your way to your goal, purely because of the idleness of my soldiers. I was appalled at their performance, frankly. I can only imagine what the repercussions could have been if you were actually a competent spy with a less shallow agenda." The Colonel turned from the furious Blaziken to look once more at the alarmed May.

"So how about it?" The Colonel asked. May couldn't answer. May wouldn't have been able to speak even if she understood the Colonel's query. The Colonel raised an eyebrow at May's dumbfounded and pale expression.

"I can give you back your Blaziken. It will be easier to control him if he's in your possession. And I'll spare your life. On one condition." The Colonel's voice had lost its silkyness. Now his tone implied a warning. May swallowed. Now May knew what he was about ask of her. Now May knew what was at stake.

"You put on a uniform that fits. You report to my sergeant for training. In time, if your loyalty holds out, you become part of my personal guard. You swear an oath to Team Magma, and you carry out the duties appointed to you by your superiors without hesitation or question." The Colonel's back straightened, and his heels snapped together.

"You managed to get your hands on a Magma uniform. You found our hidden outpost. You were crazy enough to come here. You made it past what I considered my elites. You risked everything for a stupid pokemon. You've proven yourself to be resourceful, loyal, brave, and driven. Magma could make you into something great. What's your answer?" The Colonel waited. Blaziken looked at May, his eyes conveying defeat. May struggled to reply. May knew what Magma stood for. May remembered how Magma had tried to kill Brendan. May knew what Magma was to her father. May could only guess as to what suffering Magma had brought upon Blaziken in the past. To save her life, May would have to betray those dearest to her.

May's cold tongue separated itself from the roof of her mouth. Her frozen lungs drew in a dry breath. May tried to speak, but only a shuddering wind accompanied by a squeak could leave her lips. May swallowed and tried again, distinctly aware of the quivering of her legs.

"No." May's answer was a whisper, but it carried through the chamber. A frown settled upon the Colonel's face. He didn't make a sound. His expression never changed as he reached into his jacket and calmly drew a handgun. Blaziken lost all of his self control, throwing his battered body against the bars of the cage, spitting jets of fire that fell short of the Colonel. The Colonel aligned the barrel of the gun on May, before looking down the sights. May's eyes slammed shut. Ralts squirmed against her neck. Blaziken's angry voice became something new. He was begging, May was sure of it. Blaziken was begging for her life, offering something, probably himself- in exchange. Ralts made a terrified sound. The click of a hammer sounded. May had but a second to say some parting words to her lover, but her mind had gone numb with fear and grief. The only words May could manage were the ones that had been etched into her heart.

 _May looked up from where she lay in her glade. May saw the red feathered leg and the Swellow beyond it. She didn't know what was happening. May's gaze followed the leg up and into the tired green eyes that regarded her calmly. "You'll be okay."_

 _May grabbed his talon, and screamed at her mother. Grace was trying to drive her savoir away. May tugged desperately on his talon, and begged Grace to listen to her. May's tear blurred eyes looked up into those green orbs of his, and May fell into those sad depths that had captivated her from that moment on. "Thank you."_

 _May cried as her father yelled at her. Her father didn't understand. May didn't want another starter. Couldn't her father see that this pokemon had come to her? Norman took May by the shoulders and forced May's eyes to meet his. May denied everything he said, but she was just a child. How could she explain to her father that this was the only pokemon for her? A talon rested itself on Norman's shoulder. Norman looked up in shock, and was gently pulled away from May. He knelt in front of May, taking Norman's place before her. His soft green eyes brought wonder to May's. "I trust you."_

 _It was May's first evening after she had left her home behind. May fought back tears as she thought of her parents, and what this journey was going to place between them and her. May looked up into the setting sun, and felt the glisten of those tears in her eyes. An arm fell across May's shoulders, and a presence settled down beside her, drawing her comfortingly against his shoulder. May watched the sunset with him, and when the purple rim crested upon the horizon, May turned to gaze into those tender green eyes. "I'm here for you."_

 _May held his head against her shoulder. Rain ran down their joined figures in rivers and streams. Somehow she had drawn some terrible pain out of him. He was breaking. He was used to falling. But by the weight that he rested against her, May could tell that he was unaccustomed to having someone there to hold him up. May cried with him, until all their tears were spent. May looked into those swollen, forlorn green eyes, and felt the loss behind them. "I love you."_

 _May pushed the needle into his shin. The blood on her hands and the tears in her eyes were making the work difficult. She pulled the needle back up through his hide and fumbled it in the wound, causing her gut to wretch in guilt. "I'm sorry." May sobbed. A talon lay gently across her shoulder. May looked up into those loving green eyes, and May hated herself for what she had done to him. "You are all that matters to me."_

 _May was overcome by the sensation. The fear, the ecstasy, the profanity, the beauty, the need and the want. His warm body lent her naked form ample heat to drive away the night chill. He was inside of her, filling her with his love. May had never felt so wholesome, so complete, so perfect. May wanted to cry. May wanted to laugh. She opened her mouth and a primitive, sensual moan escaped; fulfilling both desires. May gazed into his green eyes, and saw herself reflected in them. His eyes held her in such tender love, May's heart stopped with her breath, binding her pulse to his. "I am yours. You are mine. And nothing else matters."_

"I love you." May told Blaziken. She opened her eyes for one last look into his frightened, lost, and pleading gaze. May didn't see the gun, or the man behind it. May didn't see the bars of the cage. May only saw him. Blaziken's beak opened, and his tears ran down into his mouth. He was wheezing. May's face tightened as a wave of guilt filled her with overwhelming sorrow. She was leaving him. May had promised Blaziken that she would never leave him. May had promised, and now that promise was being forcefully broken. May didn't have a choice. The gun barrel twitched.

"Goodbye…" May gasped, just before the gun went off. Blaziken was screaming in agony, but May was gone. She had accepted her death. May never felt the impact of the bullet. May never felt any pain. That final second stretched into an eternity for May, as she stood there, waiting to die. Blaziken had fallen to the floor of the cage, weeping in hysteria. He sounded perfectly human. He always had.

It was beautiful.

It was heartbreaking.

 _My Blaziken. My love... My... Blaziken…_ May's thoughts faded. May wanted to fall down and close her eyes. May wanted to fall asleep and dream forever more of her beloved Blaziken.

Blaziken looked up at May. Those green eyes widened in disbelief. May felt time accelerate back to normalcy. The gun had disappeared back into the Colonel's jacket. May's gaze left Blaziken's shocked visage to calmly look into her murderer's preoccupied eyes. The Colonel reached for his belt, those cold eyes harboring frustration and resentment.

"Battle me." The Colonel's voice was a monotone as he raised a pokeball between himself and May.

…

Icarus looked to the child. His hand had moved on its own volition, sparing her life. Icarus felt cold. In the line of duty, Icarus had personally killed dozens of men and women. As a soldier under Magma, he had sanctioned the murders of children and entire families. Now as an officer, Icarus had ordered countless executions, never once feeling remorse for any of those actions. And now, for reasons not known to him, Icarus could not bring himself to kill this child.

Icarus had never gotten her name. He knew nothing about her. Yet in those moments he had deemed to be her last, she had revealed everything about herself to him. Icarus didn't understand. He had never felt so overcome before. Icarus knew not what drove him to put his gun away and lift his pokeball in its place. Icarus's intent to murder may have been delayed, but his will to punish was as strong as ever.

The pathetic creature was gasping in its cage. Icarus felt a festering hatred for it. Some bizarre twist of its nature had played a role in his irrational decision. That creature had been so strong, so resolute, Icarus had wanted to break it just for the sake of seeing it fall. Now that it was drowning in its own tears did Icarus realize just how weak it really was. Without that child, this creature was nothing. Without that accursed girl, this creature would never be strong. Even with the growing contempt, even with the bitter satisfaction of seeing its defeat, Icarus still desired that creature's will. Killing its trainer would reduce it to uselessness. Destroying its trainer may yet crack it.

The child looked at Icarus with those calm, serene eyes. She was fearless. She had faced her death, and come out on top. Those eyes saw a world that unnerved Icarus. She perceived everything in sadness and hope, but kept none of it for herself. She was distant, yet all encompassing. She saw Icarus not with malice or fear, but with a detached pity. Icarus forced himself to meet those eyes. Her expression never changed as she lifted her pokeball to shoulder level. She never said a word as she released her pokemon into the field. Icarus matched her silence with his. The significance of this contest had yet to register in either of them. The outcome and merits held no importance. Icarus was stalling. He had already won, but it was not satisfaction that was awarded to him. She had already lost, and the consequences meant nothing to her. No matter how this battle turned out, the child was not leaving this cave. No matter who won this battle, Icarus would not suffer victory.

"Nuzleaf."

"Magcargo."

"Fight for Blaziken."

"Kill that shrub."

The battle had begun.


	15. Section 15

Chapter 37: The Final Solution. The Perfect Monster.

Nuzleaf entered the field. He didn't ask any questions. Didn't banter about with his usual profanity. The pressure was palpable. Blaziken was in a cage, May was unnervingly silent behind him, and a snail made of molten rock and hardened lava stood between Nuzleaf and their emancipation. Nuzleaf focused on his opponent. This wasn't a pokemon battle. This was life or death. Their opponent held all the cards, called his hand the house, and they were playing this game at his leisure.

"Magcargo-"

"Nuzleaf-"

"-Heatwave."

"-Fake out."

Nuzleaf struck, faster than his opponent could, the force and speed of his attack caused Magcargo to flinch, even if the magnitude of the attack was next to insignificant.

"HEATWAVE!"

"Razor Leaf!"

Nuzleaf felt the air dry, and the temperature rose dramatically. Nuzleaf tore the leaves from his brow, and hurled them like discs into the rising firestorm. His blows struck, but it was no where near enough to prevent the tide of flames from washing across the cave towards him.

 _Nuzleaf!_ Blaziken cried out his name in terror, but Nuzleaf was in the zone. He spied a gap within the burning current, and made to occupy the negative space between the sizzling torrids. The burns suffered were far less severe than what would have scorched Nuzleaf at the eye of the storm, but the agony gave Nuzleaf cause to scream. Even through the pain, Nuzleaf held his ground. When the flames subsided, Nuzleaf still stood. His extremities had blistered and popped, and his blood had boiled in the rents. But Nuzleaf wasn't beaten. He couldn't fall. Blaziken needed him. May needed him. Ralts needed him. And the fear of losing them gave Nuzleaf a strength that couldn't be measured.

"Nuzleaf…" May's worried voice sounded faint behind him. Nuzleaf knew he was in bad shape.

"Quite the pokemon you train. Exceptional." The suit behind the Magcargo stated dryly. Nuzleaf fell into a stance. May knew that stance. Ralts recognised it. Jordan knew it better than any of them. That was his stance. His poise.

 _Nuzleaf-_ Blaziken began, trepidation in his voice.

 _Hold on, Blaziken. I've got to close the gap._ Nuzleaf spoke softly to his imprisoned brother. Magcargo was clearly a long range fighter, same as Nuzleaf. But Magcargo had a type advantage, and Nuzleaf couldn't last in a shooting match. Eyeing his opponent's heavy bulk and slow movements, Nuzleaf identified a weakness that he could exploit. Blaziken had taught him how to fight at close range, and given Magcargo's widespread capabilities, Nuzleaf would have to get closer than his usual tactics generally allowed.

"Nuzleaf-"

"Magcargo-"

"Do it."

"Flamethrower."

Magcargo let loose with a crackling river of fire aimed straight at Nuzleaf. Nuzleaf ran into the flames, crouching low beneath them. Rolling to the side and leaping, Nuzleaf dodged Magcargo's adjusted aim. Landing on his side, Nuzleaf slid beneath the falling flames and sprinted straight into the torrent for the final stretch. Moments before Nuzleaf was incinerated, the Imp faded from sight. The entire cave went silent as Magcargo ceased his attack to search for the absent nutball. May, Blaziken and Ralts weren't entirely sure what had just happened. Nuzleaf had just disappeared.

Suddenly, Magcargo was reeling. Something was attacking him, something no one could see. And it was hitting hard.

 _Nuzleaf?_ Jordan breathed in awe, catching sight of the apt pupil in between attacks. Every blow revealed Nuzleaf's location. Every completion recast the invisibility. Magcargo could take a fair amount of punishment, but Nuzleaf was overwhelming him. Icarus watched his pokemon succumb to Nuzleaf's assault with a creeping frown. Blow after blow fell, and Magcargo had not the speed required to counter Nuzleaf in the brief spans that he appeared. The match had been decided, even before Magcargo fell.

"Nuzleaf! Finish it!" May ordered. Nuzleaf landed his final strike, knocking Magcargo out with a blow between the eyes. Icarus recalled his Magcargo upon its finish.

"A marvellous performance. I must say that I'm impressed. You're a cut above most trainers. But that was just the start. Now it gets serious." Icarus removed another pokeball from his belt.

"Mightyena. Show them what strength is."

An all too familiar creature appeared in the cave, a breathing nightmare for Ralts, and a living reminder of all the depravities men and mon shared.

"Nuzleaf, Razor Leaf."

"Crunch that nut."

Nuzleaf fired his serrated leaves again, and they struck far harder against the flesh of Mightyena than they did on Magcargo's carapace. But the fury of the hound was made all the more fierce from the pain. Mightyena crossed the cave floor in a mere second, tearing the unprepared Nuzleaf from the ground and shaking him violently within his jaws. Nuzleaf was thrown bodily across the cave, and had not yet lifted himself from the floor when Mightyena barreled into him again.

"Fall back." Icarus ordered. Mightyena obeyed without hesitation, leaving the still Nuzleaf on the ground.

"Nuzleaf… I need you to win. We need you to win. Please don't give up yet. Please…" May begged. Icarus watched. How far would trainer and pokemon go for eachother? Would they fight until the absolute limit? Would they wage war on futility with utter abandon?

"Nuzleaf… Please…" The girl was crying. Blaziken was hyperventilating in his cage, his tortured eyes had never left his fallen ally.

"Nuzleaf!" May screamed. The Imp twitched. Icarus's breath froze. The beaten sprout rose unsteadily to his feet, nearly collapsing in the performance of such a simple gesture. Motioning towards Mightyena with an open fist, Nuzleaf fell into a ragged stance.

"I commend you. I've never seen such dedication. Even against death, your pokemon would weather the world for you." Icarus found his voice at last, and heard it speak the highest praise.

"Now, Mightyena. End this noble soul in the proudest moment of his life. I will remember his spirit even after his image is ruined. Immortality is a memory, not a state." Icarus ordered.

"Nuzleaf… No!" May watched as Mightyena once again crossed the distance, and tore into the unstable Nuzleaf. May heard him scream as Mightyena flung him into the ground, and ripped into the defenseless Imp with his jaws.

"NO!" May recalled Nuzleaf into his pokeball before he was destroyed. Falling to her knees, May was crushed beneath the weight of her defeat. Nuzleaf was all she had left. Nuzleaf was it. And now…

Jordan was panicking. He'd watched his sister getting torn apart in flashes of Nuzleaf's evisceration. Thin air hollowed Jordan's lungs with his shallow gasps. Nuzleaf? Chrissie? May? Ralts? Was he going to lose them all? Was this his punishment? To have come this far and to have it all taken away as it had all been stolen so long ago?

 _I can't do anything! I can't save anyone! Please, someone save them! Save them! I'll give you anything! Anything! SAVE THEM!_ Jordan screamed.

 _Please… Please save them…_ Jordan cried.

"That's not going to save him, child. Now there's nothing between you and me. Nothing left to save you. You did well, but not well enough." Icarus spoke in cold tones, while May cradled Nuzleaf's pokeball against her breast.

"Mightyena. It's feeding time."

 _No! Don't do it! Please! I beg of you! Don't do it!_ Jordan screamed at Mightyena, but the hound ignored him.

 _Fresh meat._ The hound cackled, breaking into a run for May. May was oblivious, still holding Nuzleaf's pokeball in a tearful embrace.

 _MAY!_ Jordan screamed to her, terrified for what was about to happen. His cry roused the weeping girl, and May looked up in time to see Mightyena crouch for the killing pounce. May's hood began to glow brilliant white. The white light leapt between May and the Mightyena, growing brighter with such intensity that it blurred the vision of every witness.

 _What the hell?!_ Mightyena shrieked as hundreds of dazzling needles pelted him from the gleam. Icarus did a double take. The light began to fade, and a blue haired girl in pigtails stood between May and the Mightyena.

 _Ralts?_ Jordan breathed in disbelief. The blue girl wasn't Ralts, and yet... it was.

 _Don't. Touch. My. Family._ Kirlia growled at the wounded Mightyena.

"So that's the ace up your sleeve? A Kirlia? Will the surprises never end?" Icarus was laughing. Just when he thought it was over, just when he had tasted the bitterness of victory, the child could still fight.

"Ralts?" May looked at her newly evolved pokemon in wonder. Kirlia looked over at May.

 _I'm here, May. Everything will be okay. I'm not losing my family again. I'm never going to lose my family._ Kirlia cast her bangs aloft with an angry toss of her head.

 _You…_ Kirlia looked the Mightyena with a loathing so potent that it brought another fit of laughter from Icarus. A soft light formed in the cave, and it danced about the hollow like a ribbon of white. A sudden turbulence whipped the light into a frenzy, and it enveloped the hapless Mightyena in its brilliance.

 _For my Uncles…_ Kirlia breathed as the hound bellowed for release.

 _For my aunts and cousins…_ Kirlia growled. Mightyena's angry roars became a startled yelp as the light constricted him in its corporeal embrace.

 _For my mother… And my father…_ Kirlia tightened the light, and spurts of blood shot from between the folds.

 _For Blaziken, May, and Nuzleaf!_ Kirlia crushed the Mightyena into a limp puddle.

 _For anyone you ever hurt, for any family you killed…_ Kirlia released her spell. Mightyena crumpled onto the cave floor.

 _This is for all of them!_ Kirlia screamed as she blinded the cave with the starkest radiance they had yet to see. Shadows existed as shapeless silhouettes around the white figure of Kirlia, as a ringing built up to fill everyone's ears. Thousands of needles, barely visible in the shining, sped into the fallen Mightyena, earning Kirlia a painful shriek. The light faded, and Kirlia stood panting in the center of the cave.

"I love it. It was a mistake to offer you Magma's allegiance. You are so perfectly our nemesis! My perfect enemy!" Icarus was laughing so hard he could barely stand. May was staring wide eyed at the blue miracle that saved them. Kirlia was exhausted. She had put everything she had into the attack.

"Kirlia… My God…" May held her little angel. Kirlia fell against her, grateful for the support.

 _She did it. I can't believe it… Thank you… Thank you!_ Jordan could only gape in awe. Kirlia had saved them. The timid Ralts had risen as the mighty savior.

"This is more than I could have hoped for… This is what I've been looking for… True opposition. Someone with a face. This is perfect..." Icarus continued muttering his madness, even as Magma's soldiers filled the cave with their numbers. May looked around in dismay. Icarus cleared his throat, and procured another pokeball from his belt.

"One last battle, my foe. One last challenge. And then you must sleep. I will look for you in every opposition, seek you in every action, you will be immortal… In every challenge, in every contest, your's will be the face I see." Icarus lifted his pokeball.

"Now die in a blaze of glory. Houndoom, send them on their way." Icarus released his strongest pokemon, a new hound armored in bone and flames, of horned head and spade tipped tail, it's bearing both regal and menacing.

"Houndoom. Sludge bomb." Icarus ordered. Houndoom belched his attack, an inky vapor seemingly condensed and lighter than the air, targeting the breathless Kirlia and her terrified trainer.

"Kirlia!" May screamed as a thick, greasy, black smoke washed over them.

 _NO!_ Jordan cried out. It was over. They were gone. Just like Chrissie. Gone. Forever.

 _NO!_ Jordan screamed.

 _Jordan…_ A hollow voice called to him. Jordan couldn't breath through the tears.

 _Wake me up._

"Kirlia! Dazzling Gleam!" That brilliant light filled the cave for a third time, and the noxious smoke was blown away in the fury of the needles. May stood behind Kirlia, and a barrier shimmered around the pair. Icarus was silent. Jordan was numb with an unnerving feeling of detachment. Jordan could have been dreaming for all he knew.

"You just... don't... die…" Icarus breathed. Houndoom roared.

"That barrier is coming down. Ready another sludge bomb, Houndoom." Icarus whispered to his hound. Houndoom growled in acknowledgement.

 _Get back, May._ Kirlia teleported May across the cave with a wave of her arm, and glared down the Houndoom.

"Kirlia!" May struggled to grip her new bearings. May had been standing next to Kirlia, and then a flash of light had separated them. Now May was standing several paces away from Kirlia and the battle.

 _I'd get you out of this cave if I could, but…_ Kirlia's barrier began to crumble.

"Steady. Wait for it." Icarus told his eager pet.

 _But this is as far as I can go… one more attack… I can't fail… I can't…_ Kirlia staggered. The barrier collapsed.

"NOW!" Icarus roared. Houndoom poured his toxic cloud at Kirlia again. Kirlia put everything she had into an attack. She didn't care about defending herself. She had to save May.

 _No!_ Kirlia cried out. Fatigue had won out. Everything she'd been collecting, every grain of power she had been consolidating fell through her fingers just as the cloud descended upon her.

"Kirlia! Come back! Come back!" May screamed as her angel disappeared into the darkness. The room was filled with the sound of Magma's cheers.

 _No. She came this far. She can make it. She can do it!_ Jordan begged from the cage.

 _Wake me up._

 _NO!_ Jordan shouted. He'd seen too much today. He'd seen too many miracles. Kirlia could do it. Jordan knew that she could.

The cloud faded. All eyes fell upon the wheezing blue figure on her hands and knees. Kirlia was still alive.

"Kirlia?" May's joy was short lived. Kirlia vomited, and began to spasm, collapsing into the pool of sick. Kirlia was alive, but May could see that she was dying.

"Kirlia?" Desperation made May's voice a squeak, and her tears fell with new vigor.

"JUST DIE!" Icarus roared.

"HOUNDOOM! KILL HER!" Icarus was spitting in rage. How many times would he be thwarted? How long would it take to end this charade? Houndoom howled and charged at the dying angel. Hell glowed in his eyes, and flames dripped from his maw as he bore down upon the doomed miracle. This was it. No more mistakes. She was going to die.

"NO!" May cried out, running the distance between her and Kirlia. May stood before her fallen pokemon, facing death. Arms spread against futility, prepared to die for Kirlia.

 _MAAAY!_ Jordan choked. His chest thudded with thunder as his heart erupted in sickness and terror. Houndoom pulled May off her feet with his teeth.

He slammed her into the ground.

He lifted her by her throat.

He drove her back down.

He straddled her flailing figure.

He thrashed her head off of the stone.

He twisted her neck in his mouth.

He dropped her limp body gracelessly upon the ground.

May was still. She wasn't breathing. Kirlia was paralysed with horror and shock, choking on the rising grief. Jordan's world faded. He wasn't even here. He had died with Chrissie. His ghost had died with May. There was nothing left. Nothing.

Icarus was panting. The child was magnificent. Even at the end, she had stolen his breath away with her purity.

"It's over." Icarus said with a swallow.

"It's finally over. Farewell, my immortal…" Icarus took several deep breaths, calming himself.

"How the hell did a child make it this far?" Icarus rounded on his troops.

"How did she get in here?! Who let her past the gate?!" Every back straightened. Every heel connected. Every fist hammered a sternum. Icarus was livid, scouring every face, reminding every man and woman of their failure.

"It's over." Icarus stated. His shoulders heaved.

"It's all ove-"

An explosion flung the occupants of the cave against the walls. A heat so intense that it ignited the very air scorched the room in a dry inferno. Bewildered, Icarus lifted his burned face to the epicenter of the eruption.

Fear.

It stepped from the molten remains of the cage.

Wrath.

The ground cracked and sizzled into puddles beneath its feet.

Unnatural.

It lifted its white crowned head to the roof of the cave, and released a haunting melody that drove all hands to cover all ears.

Monster.

It straightened its black striped, feathered body. Whips of fire lashed the world from its wrists. The entire cave glowed red with its presence. Green eyes settled on Icarus, and an unfathomable hate conveyed its pleasure in seeing him still alive. Its beak opened, and white smoke danced within its breath.

 _There will be nothing left. Nothing. Absolutely…_ The monster took a great breath, and let it out in a scream that roared with fire and curdled blood with a dirge heard only in darkest nightmares.

 _NOTHING._

…

Jordan stood upon the grey island. The black water swirled around its base, falling into the drain below him. Jordan looked over the edge of the island. It was a pillar that he stood upon, and something horrid writhed at its base. Jordan could see the flames from here. He could smell the blood. He could hear the screams.

 _Its gone…_ Jordan whispered to himself.

 _Its all gone._ Jordan heard the clanking of chains. Something was crawling out of the nightmare below. Scaling the pillar like an insect, leaping from handhold to handhold, it worked its way towards the tip of the pillar where Jordan stood. Chains linked it to the horror below, but they did not hinder its ascent.

 _I tried… I tried. I thought that maybe… someday…_ Jordan began to cry.

 _I can't have them… I'll never hold them again…_ Jordan fell to his knees, as the grief overwhelmed him.

 _Chrissie! May! I love you! I love you…_ Jordan's world blurred behind the tears.

 _There's nothing to live for anymore… There's nothing to hold me back…_

 _Revenge._

The creature from the depths spoke. Jordan swallowed hard.

 _They took May and Chrissie from us… They killed them. We can kill them. We can make them hurt for everything that they did._ Jordan began to wheeze.

 _They must be punished._ The monster pulled itself over the edge of the island, and stood upon its shores.

 _We can punish them._ The monster knelt before fallen Jordan, waiting for him to reply.

 _Yes._ Jordan spoke, and there was harshness in his tone that echoed the monster's voice.

 _Yes._ Jordan repeated, rising from his knees with the monster. He looked his monster in the eyes, stood face to face with the creature that he dreaded above all others.

And he welcomed it.

 _It's time. Let us make a world for them like the one they made for us. Let us visit them with the sorrow and the pain, and the misery, and the hate…_ The monster was shaking in anticipation.

 _It's time._ Jordan hissed as he walked past the monster. Standing upon the edge of the island, Jordan looked down into the nightmare.

 _Wake me up…_

 _I couldn't save you, May. But I can avenge you. I will send them all to hell for what they did to you… And for what they did to Chrissie…_ Jordan spread his arms to the nightmare, and leapt from atop the pillar. Diving headfirst into the abyss below.

...

Houndoom was the first to die. Training prompted Houndoom to leap to its master's defense in reflex, and Houndoom just as quickly found himself staring inside his own chest cavity. Following that, The monster began immolating Magma's soldiers one at a time. It seemed that Death itself painted in shades of red with strokes of flame. Magma fought against it, but so terrible was its birth that all knew there was no hope of its end.

There was no grace, no discipline to govern the monster's actions. Only a brutality and twisted mockery of empathy. Lives were fleeting in its world, like matchsticks smothered with the flick of a wrist. Without any regard for decency or recognition of life, it discarded the ashen remains of the dead and sought out the fresh and the living to end. Effortlessly, the monster lifted a new victim, who kicked against his chest in vain. She tearfully begged for her life when he brought her eyes to his. She screamed, but only for a second. His talons carved into her gut, and flames rose to consume her raw lungs in agonizing accelerance. Smoke mingled with blood upon her lips as the encroaching death whitened her sweating pallor. The monster nuzzled her dying face tenderly, before incinerating the dimming spark of life within her. Casting her ashes into the burning wind, he reached for a new life to end.

Magma mustered their all. A miniature army of men and pokemon waged absolute war against this aspect of destruction. This avatar of hell. Wailing pokemon drowned in visceral pools of gore, and men disappeared screaming into clouds of ash. Nothing could stop the beast. It seemed that it was everywhere at once. Perhaps it was. The time that eyes could measure its impossible movements was insignificant to the speed in which it meted them out. It moved slowly at first. It could be seen in the beginning. Then it got faster. And faster. And faster. Magma attacked in the instances when it stood still, but to no avail. Bullets melted well before they came in contact with it, uselessly pelted its feathers as glowing slag. What few attacks Magma's pokemon could coordinate passed through empty air, the apparition was constantly disappearing and reappearing in storms of flame and sprays of blood. Nothing could touch it, and everything that it touched died horrifically. Those who dared dream of living fled. They had lost. Icarus sounded the retreat. He and the remnants of the outpost ran for the cave's exit, while those too far engaged to be saved stayed behind to die.

Kirlia watched it. Kirlia crouched over the still living May, and witnessed the birth of a monster that could kill the world. That wasn't Blaziken. That couldn't be Blaziken. Kirlia raised a barrier, just as another wave of heat fried the cave. Men who had been barking orders seconds before, now fell to the ground as hissing skeletons, charred mouths moving to form the screams that smoldering lungs couldn't make. Eyes, like bleeding pits, steamed blindly up at the roof of the cave in bewilderment. All around her, Kirlia could hear the screams they couldn't breathe, see the death that they begged for, feel the pain and fear that had become their very existence.

Another wave of fire struck, and the dying were washed away in a current of ashes. Dozens of voices, dozens of living things, blinked out into nothingness. And the monster drank in all of the loss.

 _Blaziken? What happened to you?_ Kirlia wept for him as he dragged a boy from his firing position on the catwalks. The boy was only years older than May. And Blaziken lingered over him. Took his time with the terrified child. Burned him slowly from the inside. Twisted and curled his body with a flame that wouldn't kill him. Then Blaziken walked away. Letting the boy die in as much agony as his fading life could offer.

 _Why are you doing this?! This isn't you! This isn't who you are!_ Kirlia had never been so afraid. Not even when the Mightyenas had attacked and killed her family. This was unnatural. This was horrifying. This wasn't death on earth. This was life in hell, and the one who had brought it before her eyes was the single most noble and tragic creature that Kirlia had ever known.

 _Stop it! Please stop it!_ Kirlia screamed for release. She wanted to die. She would rather die than see this. Than feel this. May slept on in sweet oblivion, fortune favoring her with ignorance.

Another group challenged the monster, but the rest were falling back. The monster leisurely strolled into the center of the cave. Throwing its shoulders back with an unearthly scream, the monster ignited itself in white flames. Men were crying in frantic madness and fear as they fled from the devil in their midst. The white flames were rising, melting the very cave, molten stone dripped like rain from its roof, while the walls oozed like fluorescent putty around their foundations. All the air in the cave rushed to feed those white flames in a furious gale. Air was being drawn from outside the cave with enough force to pull leaves from the trees. Everything was gathered into those flames. Then the silence. And the stillness.

The final attack was the equivalent of the sun appearing beneath the earth. Pale flames, so vivid that they danced in a spectrum of colors, moved like liquid across the ground. Heat, so concentrated that it could be seen, rippled perception with a cascade of mirages. Light, so pure that it swallowed shadow in its beautiful brilliance, unmade the world around the monster.

Colonel Vaughn rallied his men through the cave's exit, just as the final group rounded a bend in the far end of the cave. Behind them, hell cast its light in blinding white. Icarus felt the wind enter the cave in a tempest. Some part of his rational mind, some semblance of logic that still persisted against the fear told him what was coming.

"GET DOWN!" The Colonel screamed the order as he himself leapt for the ground. A roar sounded in time with his words and the white light grew so bright that Icarus could feel it under his skin in an icy, violating sensation. The thermobaric concussion tore him and the few men positioned around the exit of the cave from the ground and into the air. For a moment, Icarus was flying. Weightless. Silent. Impartial. A cloud of ash and greasy smoke reeking with the dead wrapped around him in a roaring thunderhead. Then he was falling. When Icarus hit the ground, his world disappeared behind closed eyes.

...

Kirlia didn't know how her barrier had held against the onslaught. She didn't even know what reserves she had tapped into to erect it in the first place. May drew soft breaths beneath her, miraculously asleep. The cuts and punctures on her throat still bled freely, but Houndoom had failed to sever her life bearing arteries. Kirlia still couldn't believe that they were all alive. She could've sworn that May had died trying to protect her, but luck seemed May's staunch ally. The barrier began to lose its integrity. Kirlia feared to lower it, but her hidden strength was exhausted. As Kirlia fell against May's chest, the barrier failed. Tainted air flooded the barrier's atmosphere, and Kirlia could barely breath the acrid fumes. Gagging on the taste of death, inhaling the remains of those who had perished, filled Kirlia with an illness that compounded her poisoning. She was sick. Houndoom's last attack had side effects felt long after its administration. Kirlia didn't know how much longer she could last with that toxin in her. An angry scream shook Kirlia from her stupor. Dread clutched her heart as she dared lift her head to seek the origin of that scream.

Kirlia choked. The monster was still alive. On its knees and elbows, it clutched its head in twitching agony. Kirlia's breath froze within her lungs. It was still alive. Pushing itself to its knees, it glared in fury at its wrists as the serpentine flames slithered back into its body. Panting with rage, it attempted to rekindle them, but to no avail. Brief flickers sputtered in and out, until only smoke was left. Grabbing its forehead, the monster screamed again. Kirlia whimpered. The monster heard her. Its head jerked violently over to where she lay. It struggled to its feet as Kirlia struggled to draw breath. It began its unsteady way over to Kirlia and May, and the hatred Kirlia felt emanating from it burned as fiercely as its flames had.

 _Blaziken?_ Kirlia found her voice in a feeble squeak. The monster didn't answer.

 _Blaziken? May's alive! She's alive, Blaziken!_ Kirlia sounded as if she were begging. The monster was still silent as it approached them.

 _She needs help! I don't know if she'll wake up! Blaziken-?_ Kirlia's feeble voice became a squeal as the monster wrapped its talons around her throat.

 _May's alive…_ Kirlia pleaded. The talons tightened.

 _Blaziken- you're hurting me!_ Kirlia gagged as the monster strangled her.

 _You're dead._ The monster spoke. Kirlia felt the talons beginning to twist.

 _Everything is dead._ The talons found purchase on Kirlia's collar and skull, and prepared to loosen Kirlia's head from her body.

 _We can save her! May is still alive! Save her! Please…_ Kirlia had given up. She was going to die. But May… She had to save May. The monster eased its hold. Dropping the hacking Kirlia, Its loathing eyes met her's.

 _I. Can't. Save._

It reached for May with murder written in its intentions. Kirlia watched in disbelief as the monster traced the wounds on May's throat with its claws.

 _May…_ May twitched slightly, as if hearing him whisper her name.

 _Don't wake up. Don't wake up._ The talons found May's neck. They began to squeeze.

 _Shhh… Sleep. Sleep…_ May began to choke, though she did not stir from her slumber. Kirlia couldn't comprehend this. He was going to kill her!

 _I love you…_ A sudden flash of panic lit up the monster's cold eyes. It dropped May's neck and grabbed its own throat. Gasping in anger, it inhaled with desperation. Feral and guttural sounds resonated from within its constricted windpipe, and Kirlia watched the spectacle with more fear than even the previous display of destruction. Something else was happening. The white crests above its head had lost their structure, and they fell down against its shoulders. The black feathers faded to red, and its body seemed to diminish in size and litheness. Blaziken collapsed against the stone floor, breathless and still. Kirlia couldn't move. What had just happened?

 _Blaziken?_ Kirlia asked his static figure cautiously.

 _Blaziken?_ Kirlia asked again, reaching out for him. She touched his shoulder, and Blaziken's eyes opened in sorrow and terror, before slamming shut again. A muffled cry had escaped him, but it was eclipsed by the scream that Kirlia made as she fell between him and May. Clutching her head and weeping, Kirlia fervently denied the memories that weren't her own.

 _What was that?!_ Kirlia cried, clenching her teeth against a pain that wasn't her's.

 _A girl named Chrissie? A boy named-_ Kirlia looked at the unconscious Blaziken, and a sudden realization stiffened her with numbing horror.

... _Jordan?_

…

Icarus' eyes fluttered. His entire body hurt. From the pain in his back, to the whiplash in his neck, and to the stinging cracks in his face and hands, Icarus could surmise that he was in rough shape. But he was alive. Icarus pushed himself up in defiance of his body's state. Gritting his teeth, Icarus struggled to see through the blackened blisters of his spectacles. Tearing them from his face, Icarus threw aside the ruined shades and forced himself up onto his feet. His world spun as blood rushed to his head, bringing a dull headache with it. Then he noticed the smell. Everything reeked of burnt flesh, mingling with the acrid scent of hot metals and stones. Icarus turned towards the entrance of the outpost. The cave's mouth spilled smoke and cinders in an opaque cloud. Blurred eyes detected movement around the cave, as black and red figures staggered and writhed.

"Colonel Vaughn!" A relieved voice called out. A man stumbled towards Icarus.

"Sit rep." Icarus requested in a firm tone. The grunt took several deep breaths.

"We… we started rounding up the survivors. We've been loading them into the trucks from the camouflaged depot. Some of the men… didn't make it." The grunt reported.

"Who gave the order to form triage?" Icarus asked.

"I did, sir." The grunt answered. Icarus looked the man up and down. It was Avery.

"A bit outside your rank, Corporal." Icarus said pensively.

"Not many made it, and some… couldn't take the… strain. Sir." Avery hesitantly answered.

"So you took charge, Corporal?" Icarus asked, a dark note to his voice.

"Yes, sir." Avery answered numbly. Icarus took a moment to study the shaken man, before speaking again.

"Good call, Lieutenant." Icarus took Avery's hand, and shook it firmly.

"Th-Thank you, sir." The newly promoted Avery fell back into the rest position.

"Now, Lieutenant. Give the order for withdrawal." Icarus stood back, as Avery stiffened.

"Battalion! Form up!" Avery hollered, and every able bodied soldier responded accordingly.

"The Colonel has given the order to withdraw. Gather any sensitive materials in the immediate perimeter and load them into the trucks. You have two minutes, Magma! Stand to!" Avery conveyed the order, and his men answered in a battle cry. Sudden organization sped the deliberations up, leadership and discipline overruling personal trauma.

"Well done, Lieutenant. Inform the drivers of our destination. We are heading directly to Rustboro. Then get yourself on a truck. We're leaving." Icarus ordered.

"Yes sir!" Avery answered, then paused.

"Sir… do you… do you think it survived?" Avery asked fearfully. Icarus turned to the cave. The smoke was beginning to clear.

"No. It better not have." The Colonel answered, an anger in his voice.

"With haste, Lieutenant." Icarus reminded Avery, who fell back towards the trucks.

"You had better be dead…" The Colonel growled into the cave.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 38: The Repercussions of Choices. The Hardest Decisions.

Kirlia brought May the fresh collection of medical equipment she had managed to scavenge from the ruin. May leaned over Blaziken, seeking the cause of his injury. May could hardly stand. The least little motion struck her with vertigo, and her legs and arms could barely support any form of weight. Houndoom's attempt at murdering May had broken something. May had already experienced two seizures and several moments where she had simply blanked out. May knew she had suffered brain damage, but her concerns were for Blaziken now. Kirlia still ailed from the poisoning, though she was in the best shape out of all of them. She could at least walk. Nuzleaf was a wreck, and his wounds ran deep. May and Kirlia had patched him up, but neither they nor he thought that moving about was a wise idea for him. Nuzleaf's anatomy had saved him. Had May or Kirlia been on the receiving end of Mightyena's attack, they would have bled to death by now. Fortunately, Nuzleaf's body was not constructed like theirs, and the massive rip spanning his collar and sternum was not life threatening. May's neck had been wrapped and disinfected, and Kirlia had been administered tablets that boosted her immune system's response to the poison. The only one whose condition had not improved was Blaziken.

Blaziken had been unconscious for three days now, and although May had done everything she could think of, nothing roused Blaziken from his coma. May had managed to keep him warm long enough to rekindle his flame, and she had treated the wounds he had sustained from Magma's torture, but apart from that, her triumphs were few.

"What happened?" May whispered to the unresponsive Blaziken that same question again.

May looked around the cave. It was obvious that Blaziken had saved them. The cave itself had changed in the time that May had been attacked to the time that she had woken. The walls were smooth, as if the stone had melted and cooled, and dark whorls in the ripples hinted at a massive conflagration. Barely anything Magma had brought into the chamber still stood, though the outlying tunnels still held materials that had survived. Kirlia had brought medical supplies and rations from elsewhere in the cave to May and the others, sustaining them while they waited for their injuries to mend enough to leave the bleak pit. It had been three days. Three days of sitting in a cavern of ashes, struggling to believe that somehow they were all going to make it out of this. With a rattling sigh, May lifted a kettle and basin from the firepit, and began one of her new duties to her pokemon. Nuzleaf, taking his cue from May, staggered over to assist.

May propped Blaziken's head up, and Nuzleaf wetted a sponge. May opened Blaziken's beak, and Nuzleaf squeezed the sponge gently, causing a trickle of water to enter Blaziken's throat. They had been keeping him fed and watered in this manner for the last two days. Kirlia sat apart from them, staring at the ministrations with something akin to horror.

 _What happened, Kirlia?_ Nuzleaf asked. Kirlia didn't respond. She hadn't spoken for the last three days. Nuzleaf sighed. Kirlia was the only one who knew what had happened, but whatever it was, it seemed to have robbed her of the ability to speak.

 _Kirlia… Please. We need to know. We might be able to save him if you tell us… Please Kirlia…_ Nuzleaf begged, but Kirlia just stared blankly at him.

"Okay, Nuzleaf. Let's try some broth next." May spoke gently, trying to keep the fear from entering her voice. Nuzleaf and Kirlia were both distraught, and May needed to stay strong for them. May removed the oily broth from the fire, checking it with a finger to ensure that it wasn't too hot.

"Here, just hold his head. I'll feed him." May took the sponge from Nuzleaf as she swapped positions with him.

"I hope he can't taste it-" May tried to joke, but a sudden jolt whitened her vision.

 _MAY!_ Nuzleaf shouted. Kirlia ran forward. May collapsed and began to spasm violently. She was having another seizure.

 _Come on, May. Come on. Snap out of it. Come on…_ Nuzleaf pleaded softly, as May jerked below his hands.

 _Come on…_ Nuzleaf wept. He was terrified that May wasn't going to come out of this one. Terrified that she was going to die. Kirlia laid her hands on May, and a soft light appeared between her and May. May's spasms eased. Kirlia was panting, a look of sorrow crossed her face as she bit her lip and closed her watering eyes. May was sobbing. Every seizure struck without warning. Every one filled her with a helpless disgust. Every one of them scared her to death.

 _May…_ Nuzleaf cradled the girl in his arms. May curled in on herself and shook with the shame and fear. Kirlia stroked May's back, trying to comfort her trainer.

 _We need to get them out of here. They're going to die if we can't get them help!_ Nuzleaf cried. Kirlia swallowed hard beside him.

 _May, Blaziken… Please…_ Nuzleaf inhaled deeply through his nostrils, stemming the tears. He and Kirlia eased the troubled May into sleep, then Nuzleaf returned to Blaziken.

 _Kirlia… I could use some help._ Nuzleaf asked the blue angel at May's side. Kirlia turned to him, and upon seeing him holding Blaziken's head up, Kirlia's look of horror returned. Kirlia hadn't gotten near Blaziken in the last three days. She had stayed far away from him. When May had gotten a fire going, Kirlia had taken ill upon looking into the flames, and soon Kirlia had succumbed to a panic attack. Her peculiar behavior had only caused Nuzleaf and May further concern.

 _Kirlia? What. Happened?_ Nuzleaf asked. Kirlia's lip trembled, and she took a shaking breath. Closing her eyes and falling into herself, Kirlia shook her head vehemently.

 _Fine. I'll take care of him._ Nuzleaf sighed gently, and began the difficult and harrowing process of feeding his comatose brother.

Nuzleaf tended the fire. Kirlia had fallen asleep alongside May, leaving Nuzleaf alone to ponder a means of getting everyone out of the cave.

 _If May was the only one we were transporting, I could do it…_ Nuzleaf looked over at the still figure of Blaziken.

 _But I'll never be able to carry you out of here… Even if I wasn't wounded… Damn it…_ Nuzleaf threw another hunk of Magma's trash into the flames, keeping the fire going.

 _We need an extra set of hands. I can barely walk, Kirlia is too weak, May can't even stand upright… I don't know what to do…_ Nuzleaf grabbed his temples in panic.

 _We have to get help… We need help…_ Nuzleaf took a deep breath and looked back at Blaziken. And jumped out of his skin.

 _BLAZIKEN!_ Nuzleaf cried out when he could find his voice. Sitting up, staring at his talons, was the answer to Nuzleaf's prayers.

 _Blaziken! Are you alright?_ Nuzleaf stood up. Blaziken was silent, and as static as a statue.

 _Blaziken?_ Nuzleaf asked, worry in his voice. Blaziken had begun to pant, never removing his eyes from his talons.

 _Blaziken?_ Nuzleaf asked, and there was a real fear to his tone.

 _Am I awake?_ Blaziken asked in a small, frightened voice. Nuzleaf swallowed. Blaziken's haunted eyes looked around the cave, before falling on Nuzleaf.

 _Nuzleaf?_ Blaziken begged. Nuzleaf ran to him.

 _You're okay. You're awake. You're finally awake…_ Nuzleaf sobbed against his brother. Blaziken grabbed him, and held him desperately.

 _What happen? Where did you go?_ Blaziken asked, as his tears fell against Nuzleaf's scalp.

 _I've been right here. You've been asleep. I've been right beside you the whole time. We've been waiting for you to wake up._ Nuzleaf wept in hope and relief. Blaziken was here. He was back.

 _May…_ Blaziken's voice broke.

 _May!_ Blaziken choked as a wave of grief rose to consume him.

 _She's okay, Blaziken. She's okay._ Nuzleaf tightened his hold on Blaziken, trying to keep him from the grief.

 _She died…_ Blaziken gagged.

 _No! She's alive! She's alive!_ Nuzleaf gasped. This was too much.

 _Alive? I watched her… I watched her die!_ Blaziken began to shake.

 _May's alive, Blaziken. Look. She's sleeping over there._ Nuzleaf pointed to where May and Kirlia slept. Blaziken shook his head.

 _This is a dream… It's going to be a nightmare… Don't. Don't do this to me…_ Blaziken begged.

 _This isn't a dream, Blaziken. This is real. You're awake now. You're back. You came back to us. You came back._ Nuzleaf spoke in calming tones. Blaziken made another choking noise.

 _We didn't know if you would wake up… Go. Go to May. She wants to see you. Please, go to May…_ Nuzleaf took a deep breath. Blaziken stood up, and instantly collapsed with a painful cry.

 _BLAZIKEN!_ Nuzleaf rushed to lift his fallen brother, but Blaziken struggled back onto his feet.

 _Are you hurt?_ Nuzleaf grabbed onto Blaziken's leg. Jordan didn't hear him. The ringing in his ears faded away, even as the pain in his body mounted. Again, Jordan tried to walk. He wavered on his feet as his body recalled its balance. Nuzleaf supported him, terrified at Blaziken's lack of response. But Jordan pressed on. Nuzleaf swallowed his questions as Blaziken made his way over to May. Standing over her, Blaziken paused.

 _Look. She's alive. She's been waiting for you to come back._ Nuzleaf spoke softly. Tears fell to the floor of the cave, tears from Blaziken. Falling to his knees, gentleness forgotten, Blaziken scooped up the sleeping May and held her close.

"Wha!? BLAZIKEN!" May's startled cry became a disbelieving shout.

"Blaziken…" May wept against him as Blaziken held her. Feeble arms took his shoulders, and weak breaths fell against his throat.

 _This can't be real…_ Blaziken cried against May.

 _This can't be true…_

 _It is true, Blaziken. You're awake. You're with us. You're with your family._ Nuzleaf whispered beside him. Jordan forced the agony back. He didn't care about the pain. May was alive, and that was all that mattered.

 _May… What happened?_ Blaziken began to relax.

 _I was hoping that you could tell us._ Nuzleaf replied.

 _Where's Kirlia?_ Blaziken asked suddenly. Looking around, he spied her staring at him, practically at his knees.

 _Kirlia…_ Jordan reached for her. Kirlia couldn't move. She was too scared.

 _My God… You did it. You saved May…_ Jordan pulled Kirlia into his embrace with May.

 _You saved us… Thank you._ Jordan buried his face against Kirlia, who made a terrified sound. Nuzleaf watched sceptically. Somehow he doubted that Kirlia was the reason for Magma's absence, but Blaziken seemed convinced.

 _I can't believe you did it… You angel. You little miracle._ Jordan chuckled fondly of Kirlia.

 _Bla- Blazi-?_ Kirlia tried to say his name, but the memory was alive in her. Nuzleaf heard her struggle with bated breath. They were moments away from normalicy. But Kirlia couldn't finish. She could only shrink in Blaziken's arms.

 _We… haven't been able to get Kirlia to talk._ Nuzleaf explained to Blaziken. Jordan looked at Kirlia in concern.

 _What else happened while I was out?_ The weary voice of Blaziken filled Nuzleaf with hope. There was strength in that voice.

 _May has had a couple of seizures-_

 _What?!_ Jordan held May away from him, surveying her with worry.

"What's wrong, Blaziken?" May asked him. Jordan looked her in the eyes. His concern for her was palpable.

"I'm fine, just a couple of bumps and cuts." May spoke nonchalantly of her condition.

 _No, you're not okay._ There was anger in Jordan's voice.

 _Why didn't you get her out of here, Nuzleaf?_ Jordan turned to Nuzleaf, who balked beneath his severe glare.

 _And what? Leave you here? Are you joking? I can barely walk!_ Nuzleaf gasped at Blaziken. Jordan swallowed. He tried to get the panic under control.

 _I'm sorry, Nuzleaf. We need to get her to a doctor. Now._ Jordan stood up suddenly, lifting May with him.

"Blaziken!" May cried out as he staggered.

 _Goddamnit… That hurts…_ Blaziken gingerly placed a talon against his side.

 _Slow down, Blaziken! You're in no shape for carrying May around either!_ Nuzleaf ran forward, just as worried as May. Blaziken didn't have any broken ribs. May and Nuzleaf had checked. Whatever injuries he had amassed were well below skin level.

 _May needs a doctor. And I'll be damned if I'm gonna let a little pain stop me from getting her one._ Jordan gritted his beak, and adjusted May onto his shoulders.

 _Nuzleaf, get in the pokeball. We're leaving._ Jordan ordered of the flabbergasted Nuzleaf.

 _Are you sure you can make it?_ Nuzleaf asked incredulously.

 _Get in the pokeball._ Blaziken repeated, an edge to his voice. Nuzleaf was stunned. Jordan sighed.

 _Look, it needs to be done. It's going to get done. Now close your mouth, and get in your pokeball. I can do it._ Blaziken spoke softly to him. Nuzleaf swallowed.

 _Okay… It's your show. And Blaziken?_ Nuzleaf paused.

 _What, Nuzleaf?_ Jordan asked impatiently.

 _It's… it's good to see you._ Nuzleaf chuckled weakly. Jordan managed a single laugh, before its tail caught in his throat.

 _Okay then. Let's go._ Jordan straightened up, and Nuzleaf returned to the pokeball at May's hip.

"Are you going to be okay?" May asked Blaziken. Jordan looked up at her, his eyes determined and resolute. May smiled sadly.

"I should have known." May whispered.

 _You know that I'll get you out of here, May. You know me._ Jordan adjusted her position on his back.

 _Kirlia? Can you walk?_ Jordan turned to her now. Kirlia's wide eyes continued to regard Jordan with that peculiar look.

 _Kirlia?_ Jordan asked again. Kirlia swallowed and hastily nodded.

 _Alright. Get in front of me. I want to make sure that you're okay._ Jordan stood aside, and indicated the route out of the cave with a toss of his head. Kirlia quickly made to comply.

 _Alright. Just one step at a time._ Jordan took a deep breath, and placed one shaking leg in front of the other.

Jordan never saw where he was going. Between the pain that blurred his vision and the lightheadedness that drowned out his awareness, Jordan could barely see his surroundings. He only knew that they had found the exit of the cave when the sun's brilliant light blinded him with a headache.

 _Oh God…_ Jordan groaned as he forced himself into the green world beyond the cave. Birds were singing, and insects were chirping. A warm wind ruffled his feathers beneath the baking heat of the sun.

 _Why does it all seem so beautiful?_ Jordan wondered as the world tortured his raw senses. May was likewise struggling with the pain and the wonder.

"I didn't know if I'd see it again…" May murmured from Jordan's shoulders. Her breathless words gave Jordan the strength to carry on.

 _Don't say that, May. This is your world. And you have your whole life to enjoy it._ Jordan gasped as he took the next step.

It seemed like forever before Jordan found the road. Kirlia had collapsed along the way, her body too weak from duress and the poisoning to keep pace with Blaziken. She was now unconscious within his arms, and the fever Jordan felt burning against his chest renewed his urgency tenfold. He forced out the pain. He screamed within his head until the throbbing ceased. He tricked himself into believing the agony was a good thing, a sensation that he could enjoy. He pushed himself to the utmost limit.

 _Come on. Six more miles until Watermine. Only six. You can do it. You have to do it._ Jordan reassured himself, calling to mind the other times he'd struggled on through adversity to conquer his body's weakness.

"Blaziken- I think- I think-" May's panicked voice hinted at what was about to happen.

 _NonoNO! Come on May, hold on, hold on!_ Jordan lay Kirlia down into the grass and hurriedly lifted May from his back. The spasms were starting.

 _Hold my hand May. Hold onto it. Hold on._ Jordan clenched her hand in his talon as he placed her contracting body in the grass.

 _You're gonna be okay. You'll be okay._ Jordan whispered to her, as May's eyes rolled into her head, and her jaw went slack.

 _Come on. Just let it go. Just let it happen, May. Come on. I'm here for you._ Jordan held her hand loosely, gently tightening and releasing his grip. May began the convulsions, and Jordan's heart jumped into his throat.

 _You'll be okay. I'm going to get you to a doctor. You'll be okay. I promise._ Jordan took a shaking breath. It scared him to see May like this. But he wouldn't look away.

 _That's it. Let it go._ Jordan whispered as May began to relax. A sound stirred him. The sound of tires rolling across tarmac in the distance. Jordan looked up, and immediately began waving his arms. A pickup truck was heading their way.

 _Please stop, oh please stop!_ Jordan was frantically waving the truck down. As it approached, it began to slow.

 _Yes! Please help!_ The sound of a gear being ground in the transmission hinted at a hasty maneuver in order to bring the vehicle to a sudden deceleration. The vehicle had not yet come to a stop before a rotund woman threw open the passenger door and jumped from the vehicle.

"May! Oh my God! Carl get out here! May?! Are you okay?" The heavyset woman ran to May's side. May was still in throes of the seizure, and hiccuping uncontrollably.

"May?! May? Carl get over here! She's hurt!" The woman lifted May in her arms.

"What happened?" A tall balding man asked fearfully.

"I don't know, she's not talking. We need to get her to Doctor Allen now! You!" The woman turned to the overcome Jordan.

"You're… You're her pokemon… The Blaziken that Magma… Oh. My. God." Pat gasped as she realized what this meant.

"Carl… May got rid of Magma! She's the reason they left!" Pat couldn't believe it.

"Get her in the truck, quick! I'm calling the doctor now!" Carl ran back to the vehicle. Pat was crying. Tears of worry and relief mixed in her eyes.

"You… Blaziken, get in the back. We're going to get her taken care of. We're going to take care of all of you." Pat breathed. Jordan took a sudden steadying breath. This was too good to be true. But he knew that this was no dream. Lifting Kirlia from the grass, Jordan relinquished May to Pat.

"Give me the phone, Carl. I need to call the rehabilitation center. We've got badly wounded pokemon in need of immediate medical attention." Pat held May in the passenger seat, while Jordan climbed into the back of the pickup, carrying Kirlia.

 _Thank you…_ Jordan whispered as he nuzzled Kirlia's sweating brow.

 _I don't know who did this, but… Thank you…_ Jordan murmured as the truck turned around, and began the trip back towards Watermine.

...

May curled into the soft pillows. Her head hurt, but when she was still the pain stopped.

"May? Can you hear me, honey?" A voice asked her. May groaned.

"Carl, call Doctor Allen back. Tell him that she's waking up." The voice said breathlessly.

May clenched her eyes tightly. Couldn't she just sleep? May couldn't remember the last time she'd slept in a bed.

"May, if you can hear me, raise a hand." Pat asked. May pulled a pillow over her head. Pat began laughing.

"May, the doctor is coming to see you. Once he checks your head out, maybe I can take you to go see your pokemon-" May shot out from under the pillows, startling Pat. It all came rushing back.

"Blaziken. Kirlia. Nuzleaf. Where are they?!" May begged of Pat, barely recognizing the woman in her panic.

"Relax May, relax. They're at the rehabilitation center. They're being taken care of. Believe me, there are more pokemon doctors and more medical equipment at the rehabilitation center than there is at any pokemon center. Just relax. Doctor Allen thinks that you have a massive concussion, or even nerve damage in your neck. You need to take it easy." Pat stroked May's arm. May took a deep breath.

"They made it?" May asked, worried. Pat laughed.

"I'll bet they're giving the pokemon doctors just as much trouble as you're giving me. They're fine." May settled down, trying to stay calm.

"It was a brave thing you did, May. A very brave thing." May looked at Pat curiously.

"What do you mean?" May asked. Pat swallowed.

"You saved Watermine. You drove Magma out of town. I don't know how you did it…" Pat's voice shook as she raised a hand to wipe away the sudden tears.

"But you freed us from their tyranny. And a whole lot of folks in Watermine are very grateful to you." Pat cleared her throat, as Doctor Allen walked into the room, breathless.

"Is she responsive?" The Doctor asked in a wheeze. It sounded as if the old man had ran here.

"Why don't you ask her yourself, doc?" Pat giggled, nodding towards May.

"May? How are you feeling?" The Doctor asked as he knelt down beside May's bed.

"Umm… Fine. Ish." May said awkwardly. The Doctor and Pat laughed.

"It's okay, May. I just want to check on some of those wounds on your neck. I think it's just a concussion, but we're better off safe than sorry." The doctor gently began prodding May's neck.

"Any unusual pain? Something that feels deeper than the cuts?" The Doctor asked as his fingers moved further back May's neck.

"No-" May's head gave a sudden twitch, as she cried out in shock and pain. The Doctor took a sharp intake of breath.

"Well… That's not a good sign." He confided. May swallowed.

"What is it?" May was afraid to know.

"I think that it's a pierced nerve. Nothing life threatening, and nothing you can't get over, but… It's going to take a long time to heal." The Doctor spoke softly.

"Will I… Have the… The-" May swallowed, the fear and helplessness made her too frightened to speak of those.

"The seizures are temporary. A product of those bumps on your head. I don't know why kid, but your head seems to get hit a lot." The Doctor chuckled nervously. May let her breath out in a relieved sigh.

"It'll probably take a week before they stop completely, but Pat and Carl have promised to keep an eye on you. And if not them, I'm sure that everyone else in Watermine will be there for you." Doctor Allen finished his examination.

"Well, other than the nerve in your neck and the bruises in your brain, you get a clean bill of health. At this point all you can do is take it easy, and keep those wounds from festering. I don't know what bit you, but I've already checked your blood for rabies and tetanus, and it came up clean. So all we need to do now is keep an infection from forming. Just give me a call or stop by my clinic if you need anything, May. Take care." Doctor Allen excused himself from the room, leaving May with Pat.

"You're one lucky girl." Pat smiled.

"You took on Magma and the worst they could do to you was give you a of couple bumps on the head. You hit them a lot harder than they hit you." Pat shook her head in wonder. May cleared her throat.

"Can I see them now?" May asked softly. Pat smiled warmly at her.

"Come on. I'll take you to the center." Pat lifted May out of the bed, and supported the girl out of the room.

"Take it easy on the stairs. I don't want to bring you to Doctor Allen again so soon." Pat joked as she assisted May down to ground floor. May stumbled on last few steps, but Pat caught her well before May hit the ground.

"Thank you." May whispered as Pat helped her back on her feet. Pat bit her lip.

"Thank you, May."

They made it to the rehabilitation center without incident. No sooner had Pat shown up with the staggering girl than the staff quickly made way for her.

"I have good news for you, May. Your Kirlia took to the detox at once, and we're already seeing a dramatic improvement. She's beaten the fever and regained consciousness. We're going to keep her under observation for a little while longer, but the doctors think that she'll be ready to leave here by tomorrow." One aide spoke to May reassuringly.

"We're also pleased to announce that your Nuzleaf's condition has been stabilized. We filled some of the wounds with donor cellulose, and his cells have begun to splice with it. We reckon he'll make a full recovery within the next two weeks." Another aide added with a smile. May was struggling to keep her relief from overwhelming her.

"And Blaziken?" May asked excitedly, expecting more good news. Both aide's smiles faded. May swallowed as dread weighed upon her heart.

"What happened to Blaziken?" May asked, her throat closing.

"He's… He's not… doing too well, May." One aide said hesitantly.

"Is he… going to make it?" May dared voice a question she never wanted to ask. The aides exchanged a look.

"Is he-?" May began to choke, as tears fell from her eyes. Pat pulled May into her arms and held the stiff girl against her bosom protectively.

"The doctors are with him now. We have two entire staffs willing to work around the clock for him. We're doing everything we can, but… The situation isn't good…" The aide cautiously replied.

"He carried me… He carried Kirlia… He carried us all out that hole… How can he be-" May gagged.

"He's in a lot of pain right now, May. He's… pretty badly… burned." The aide spoke in a worried tone that implied something out of the ordinary.

"Burned? He didn't have that many burns on him! I checked! I looked everywhere!" May shook her head violently, causing a headache to explode. They must have been talking about another Pokemon. Blaziken didn't-

"They're not external, May. We didn't even know that they were burns until we opened him up-" Those words, though kind hearted, drove May retching to the floor.

"Op-ope-?" May felt her stomach catch in her mouth. Had she eaten anything before, it would have been all over the rehabilitation center's floor. Pat and they aides closed in, trying to comfort her, but for all their kindness, May felt smothered by their presence.

"May! May! Relax! Calm down, Calm down!" Pat begged as May struggled to get away from them. May could only make painful grunts and moans as she fought to get out of those arms. More bodies filled the hallway, curious as to the sudden disturbance. May had to get away, she had to find him-

"What's going on?" A man cried out. It was a voice that May recognized. A voice that caused her to freeze.

"MAY!" Norman shouted as he ran forward to take hold of his daughter. May fell into his arms, weeping.

"Mr. Bach?" One of the aides cried out in surprise. Norman ignored them. May was sobbing into his shoulder, holding onto him more tightly than any of Norman's recent memories could provide.

"It was you… Oh God, May… Why?" Norman fought back his own tears. He'd been called in to investigate the cause for Magma's sudden and apparent absence in the reserve. He'd been in Watermine and the surrounding areas for two days now, and had yet to come up with an explanation or cause for the event. He'd just returned to Watermine from a patrol to hear that a trainer had single handedly pushed Magma out of the reserve. Residents of Watermine had found the trainer and her wounded pokemon on the side of the road a couple of hours ago. They had transported the pokemon to the rehabilitation center, and the trainer was being cared for by the residents that found her. The accounts that Norman had heard stated that the trainer was currently unconscious, and one of the pokemon had been taken immediately into the intensive care unit, and was shortly thereafter transferred to the operating room. Hoping to get some answers from the rehabilitation center while awaiting the trainer's recovery, Norman had not yet been informed of the condition or the species of the injured pokemon when he had heard a girl screaming in the hallway.

"Do you know May?" Pat asked Norman as she rubbed May's back. Norman took a deep breath that shook his entire frame.

"She's my daughter." Norman cleared his throat. Pat and the aides fell back in surprise.

"Daddy… Is Blaziken-?" Norman's eyes blurred as his repressed tears filled them. Clenching his teeth, Norman drew a ragged breath through them. Of course it was Blaziken on the operating table.

"That dumbass bird." Norman's voice had never sounded so weak. May let out a broken sob, and Father and Daughter held one another in grief.

May and Norman donned the sterilized gowns, gloves, and masks. They passed underneath the plastic barrier, and joined a collection of surgeons similarly garbed. Non essential personnel backed away from the center of the room, and exposed the single most gut wrenching sight May had ever seen. It was Blaziken. Or it should have been.

May forced herself forward. She had never wanted to run away more in her entire life. Save for the blips of the machines, the whole room was silent. May moved closer to the bloody mass. She could see feathers around it. She could see the individual organs moving. She watched as a pool of blood swelled from in between the tissues, and a nurse sucked it away with a slurping hose. She could smell the most peculiar odor, and mingled within it, the scent of fire. May felt sick. She couldn't take another step. That couldn't be Blaziken. There was no way that was Blaziken. Norman's hand was on May's shoulder. A green veil was lifted, and the pale, shrunken face of Blaziken greeted May. It looked as if he were sleeping. May's short breaths turned into dry heaving, and Norman hurriedly pulled her away from the scene. The surgeons once more surrounded Blaziken, like mourners around an open grave.

"I'm sorry, May." Norman whispered when they were alone outside the room. May was a limp weight against his chest. She was so inanimate that Norman didn't even know if she was still crying.

Norman lifted his daughter, and carried her against his shoulder. Finding an aide who could direct them to Kirlia's ward, Norman hoped that his daughter could overcome the shock by being reunited with another one of her pokemon. Nuzleaf was isolated in an incubator, so his visit would have to be delayed. Norman had yet to meet Kirlia. May hadn't even told him about her rare find. It was Brendan who had only recently mentioned an alternately colored Ralts in May's possession. Norman hadn't believed Brendan, perhaps thinking that the boy might have taken a flight of fancy when he spoke of a blue Ralts. However, upon seeing May's Kirlia, Norman was forced to accept Brendan's word. The Kirlia was very blue. And very attached to May, judging from her reaction to May's presence.

Norman laid May down next to Kirlia, who immediately drew May into her arms. Norman noticed that Kirlia wasn't bound to May by a pokeball, and the old superstition regarding Ralts came back to haunt Norman. May hadn't picked her Kirlia. Her Kirlia had picked May. Norman's face tightened as he realized that the portent was well founded. May had suffered. May was suffering. And if the superstition was true, May was doomed to suffer.

Norman wanted nothing more than for May to never have found that Ralts, shiny or not. But there was no stopping it. Fate had a cruel plan for May, and this Kirlia was here to contest it. Though it seemed that Kirlia could aspire to that challenge. Her touch drew May out of the numb horror, and May responded to her with the same weeping embrace that she had greeted Norman with earlier this day.

"You take care of her. You hear me? You take care of my daughter." Norman spoke in a shaken tone rank with accusation. Kirlia held May all the tighter, and May returned the embrace in kind. Norman fought back the fear. It wasn't Kirlia's fault. She was just here to help.

"Oh May… Why? Why do you…" Norman buried his eyes in his hand. Why did she have to be so special?

 _M-May._ Kirlia spoke for the first time in three days, even if there was no one in the room who could hear her.

 _May, don't cry. Don't cry._ Kirlia placed her forehead against May, and her orange horns began to glow. May took a shuddering breath, and let it out in a tired sigh. She was asleep in Kirlia's arms. And Kirlia was asleep with her. Norman looked at the two girls, marvelling at the companionship that existed between May and her Kirlia.

"It's like every pokemon that you meet, just… falls in love with you…" Norman whispered to May. Kneeling down beside his daughter, Norman kissed May upon her head. Leaving Kirlia and May to rest alone, Norman sought out one of the surgeons who was on break.

"How is he?" Norman asked in his usual tone. The surgeon sighed.

"That good, huh?" Norman sat down beside the surgeon.

"Norman Bach." Norman extended a hand.

"Brock Harrison." The surgeon shook it. Norman did a double take.

"Brock Harrison? From Kanto?" Norman asked in surprise.

"Yep." The former Gym leader grunted casually.

"I didn't know that you were in Hoenn." Norman eyed the man with curiosity.

"I gave up the league a long time ago. I heard that Hoenn's Reserve had need of doctors, so I applied here, and here I still am." Brock spoke reluctantly.

"Why did you quit?" Norman asked. Brock shrugged.

"Met someone special. Someone who made me want to do more for pokemon than a Gym leader could." Brock said softly.

"Well, a doctor is a pretty honorable charge." Norman said carefully.

"Only three days ago, I was regretting that decision. The Reserve could've used a Gym leader more than a doctor." Brock said wearily.

"You didn't bring your team?" Norman asked in surprise.

"I left most of them in the care of my brother. He's taken over the gym, and he's doing them and me proud. I still have Happiny, though." Brock said.

"That must have been hard for you. And them." Norman said. Brock sighed.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to pry." Norman swallowed. Brock chuckled.

"No worries."

The two men sat in silence for a while. Brock, weathering his break, and Norman trying to pull himself together.

"That's some kid you've got." Brock murmured. Norman snorted.

"She just keeps jumping into fires." Norman groaned. Brock chuckled.

"I knew somebody like that." Brock said fondly.

"What happen to them?" Norman asked, dreading the answer.

"I don't rightly know, but I imagine it all turned out alright." Brock smiled.

"Yeah, knowing him… Everything went okay. And if it didn't, he'd find a way to make it okay." Brock laughed.

"That red-hatted idiot." Brock snickered. Norman laughed with him.

"Sounds like you guys were good friends." Norman smiled, feeling more at ease.

"Still are, when the douche can remember to call. He's too damn busy filling out that pokedex to give his friends a hello every once in a while." Brock shook his head. Norman buried his eyes in his hand, a snicker working its way into his palm. After a brief pause, Norman pulled the conversation back onto its intended tracks.

"Do you think he's gonna make it?" Norman asked, suddenly darkening the mood. Brock sighed again.

"Hard to tell. Never even heard of this kind of an injury before. A fire type pokemon, cooking their own insides? I didn't think that it was possible." Brock sounded a bit bewildered.

"How did he do it?" Norman asked.

"Do what?"

"Cook himself." Norman stated in a subdued tone.

"Couldn't tell you. Like I said, before today I thought such a thing was impossible. The body is designed in such a way as to prevent it from destroying itself. There are limits imposed on every muscle to keep us from over exerting them to the point that they break the rest of our bodies. Pokemon have similar restrictions applied to their foci in order to keep them from injuring themselves. That Blaziken bypassed those restrictions. And now he's got third degree burns all over the inside of his body. If he lives, he's going to be a cripple. He won't even be able to enjoy a regular meal for the rest of his life. How did he push himself that far?" Brock sounded equally frustrated and awed. Norman swallowed the lump in his throat. It was his fault.

"He did it for May." Norman's voice sounded dead, even to himself. He had allowed Blaziken to travel with May. Neither would be suffering now if he hadn't.

"He carried her out of that cave, you know. Carried all of them. The fact that he was even capable of walking… It astounds me…" Brock's voice had become a breath of wonder.

"If you knew him the way that I do, it wouldn't be that surprising." Norman said in that forlorn tone. Brock looked at him curiously.

"He's determined. If he decides to do something, he's going to do it. And nothing is going to stop him." Norman sighed.

"I take it this isn't the first time something like this has happened?" Brock asked. Norman raised three fingers.

"The third time. This is the third time that he's saved May. The third time that he's tried to kill himself for her." Norman's voice was a monotone. Brock whistled.

"That stupid. Fucking. Dumbass. Bird." Norman groaned. Brock just laughed.

"What's so funny?" Norman asked, slightly irritated.

"Him. If what you say is true, If he decides to live, he's going to live. And not even your daughter can stop him." Brock stated with a chuckle. Norman stared at Brock, absorbing the words. Norman snorted. Norman began to chuckle. Soon, Norman was leaning on his side, laughing.

"You're right. You're absolutely right. If May can't kill him, nothing can." Norman started wheezing.

"Oh my God…" Norman groaned, once again covering his eyes with his fingers and a thumb. A certain morbid gravity clung to the joke.

"Well, I have to get back to him. Pleasure meeting you, Norman." Brock rose, and offered Norman a hand.

"Likewise, Brock." Norman strained a smile as he shook his colleague's hand. Brock headed off to the operating room, and Norman sat alone in the break room, reflecting on everything that had just been discussed.

...

Jordan opened his eyes. Green blurs swam in his vision.

"He's coming out of it. Get another dose of anesthetic ready. Double the standard. He's burning it up faster than we expected." A voice echoed in Jordan's ears.

"Quickly, we don't need him panicking. Let's keep those vitals stable." Jordan tried to speak, but his mouth was numb and sticky.

"Alright. Wait for it take effect." Jordan's eyes fell. He could still hear them, but it all seemed like a jumble of nonsense. Soon, even the voices became blurs, and time stopped feeling relevant.

"He's coming out of it again. No, we're almost finished. Let him stay awake for a bit. I don't want to put him in a coma." The same voice spoke as Jordan opened his eyes. Something felt wrong. He felt… hurt.

 _May- May help me…_ Jordan struggled against his noncompliant body.

"Shit! Get the restraints on! Yes, prep a light dose. What's getting him so riled up?"

"Blaziken, listen to me. You need to stay calm. Just stay calm, alright?" That voice spoke in soothing tones, but Jordan was afraid. He didn't know where he was, or what was going on.

"Come on, get that needle over here! He's going to hurt himself!" Jordan saw the twinkle of a syringe in the corner of his eye. He lashed at it in reflex, and tried to pull himself up. A frantic mechanical whine sounded in time with his heartbeat as Jordan feebly fought against his captors.

"Blaziken." Jordan stopped. He knew that voice.

"Just relax. You're in surgery. These people are trying to help you." Norman's voice was accompanied by a green figure reaching for Jordan's flailing arm.

 _Norman?_ Jordan grabbed the arm and held on to it for dear life.

"I'm here, Blaziken. I'm here. Just relax." Norman's strong voice called past the frightened animal.

"Get another needle ready." The foreign voice ordered.

"You need to get some rest, Blaziken. May will be here when you wake. Just rest. Just rest." Norman's soft voice calmed the lost soul. Jordan felt something cold and sharp enter the arm that held Norman's.

"They're giving you something to help you sleep. Don't wake up too fast. You've fought enough. You can rest now." Norman lowered their joined arms. Jordan swallowed, and the dry pain in his throat thudded like a hammer.

"We'll be there for you. We'll always be there for you. Now sleep. Okay?" Norman stroked Jordan's elbow. Jordan managed a weak nod, before the drug took him under again.

...

Norman stood outside, watching the sun set. May and Blaziken were asleep. Norman had managed to visit Nuzleaf, and the desperate Imp had greeted Norman with the same worry that Norman had expected. Norman had explained to Nuzleaf the situation regarding May and Kirlia, and then carefully informed Nuzleaf of Blaziken's condition. The Imp had almost broken the incubator trying to escape when Norman told him of Blaziken's operation.

"If something happens, Nuzleaf, I will bring you to him. But right now, you both need time to heal. Don't make him worry by being an imbecile." Norman had told the distraught Nuzleaf. The Imp had calmed down at once, recognizing the reason in Norman's words. Though Nuzleaf's concern for Blaziken still brought a gritting of teeth and a falling of tears to his wooden face.

"Just take care of you, and you'll take care of him." Norman sighed, leaving Nuzleaf to stew within the incubator.

"What a crazy group of kids." Norman whispered, looking at the sun. The door beside him opened, and Brock leaned up against the wall beside Norman.

"Smoke?" Brock offered a package of cigarettes to Norman.

"No thanks. I don't smoke." Norman replied, as Brock lit up.

"Yep. Me neither." Brock said as he pulled a drag off of the butt. He immediately began to hack.

"You picked a fine day to start." Norman chuckled, as Brock choked beside him. Brock examined the cigarette in between his fingers, and dropped it.

"Maybe tomorrow." Brock grunted as he ground the butt beneath his heel. Norman shook his head in exasperation.

"I'm glad you decided to be there for him. I shudder to think what might have happened if you didn't calm him down." Brock murmured.

"He probably would have killed himself looking for May." Norman groaned. Brock smiled.

"Cares that much for her, huh?"

"Fuck." Norman snorted. Brock smirked, and sat back, absorbing the fading rays of the sun.

"It's his show now. We gave him the best chance we can. It's all in his hands." Brock murmured.

"Prepare to be impressed. And pissed." Norman grunted. Brock started laughing again.

"You talk about him like he's your son." Brock chuckled. Norman was silent for a moment.

"What about you?" Norman asked.

"What about what?" Brock asked good naturedly.

"Got any kids?" Norman asked. Brock tensed.

"Not yet."

"You should. You sound like the patient type. You'd make a good father." Norman said. Brock sighed.

"Don't tell that to my ex-girlfriends." Brock grunted. Norman shook his head in exasperation again.

"I want to take May home, but…"

"She's going to stay here with them, isn't she?" Brock stated the obvious.

"Undoubtedly." Norman sighed. Norman took a great breath.

"Why does this always happen to her? Why does this shit always find her?" Norman asked, not expecting an answer. Brock stared at Norman for a moment, before speaking.

"Some people are just destined." Brock whispered, and by the nostalgic tone in his voice, Norman could tell that he was speaking from personal experience.

"There are a handful of people out there, filled with potential. These people always find an obstacle, a wall erected just to stop them. We all find a wall like that, but these people find the biggest walls. Walls trying to get over them. And somehow, someway, they always get past it." Brock answered Norman's question with an uncanny clarity.

"You're talking about him, aren't you?" Norman asked. Brock stared off into the distance.

"Your daughter reminds me of him. Reminds me an awful lot of him. I'm not saying that you shouldn't worry, but…" Brock paused, and lifted a cigarette to his lips. Neglecting to light it, he instead chewed on the butt.

"Everything will turn out alright…"

Norman watched the younger man sink into the past. Brock seemed even older than Norman. Perhaps he had seen more than Norman. Perhaps his friend had shown Brock a bigger world.

"Thanks, Brock." Norman lay back against the wall, feeling more relaxed than he would normally allow himself to feel.

"Don't mention it." Brock grunted, silently watching as dusk swallowed the sun in purple hues.

...

May ran a hand across Blaziken's arm. He still hadn't woken up. His torso, and large sections of arms and legs were bandaged tightly, hiding the patchwork of staples and severed flesh below the innocent white. He looked haggard, even more sickly than the day May had first met him. Seeing him this weary called to mind that fateful day, when he had first saved May.

"You've always been strong for me." May said softly, remembering the wonder she had felt when she had first looked up at Blaziken from the glade. Kirlia laid a hand on May's elbow, and May lifted Kirlia into her lap.

"Kirlia is waiting for you to wake up too. I got to see Nuzleaf. He got really excited when I mentioned that we were going to see you. He really wanted to come-" May started to laugh, remembering Nuzleaf's indignant expression when May had told him to stay in the incubator.

"You had better wake up soon, Blaziken. I don't think that I can keep Nuzleaf from breaking out for much longer." May chuckled.

"We're waiting for you. Your family is waiting for you." May's hand found his talon. She held it firmly, praying for it to tighten. But Blaziken slept on, oblivious to the world around him.

"May? Do you want me to get you a cot?" A passing aide asked. May shook her head.

"I'm fine, thank you." May said softly. The aide lingered, watching May in awe.

"So how did you do it?" The aide asked in a breathless tone.

"Do what?" May asked.

"Beat Magma." The aide whispered. May shook her head.

"I don't know. The last thing I can remember was getting attacked by Houndoom. I got knocked out, and when I came to, they were all gone. And Blaziken was out of his cage… And he was hurt…" May swallowed.

"They say that the cave looks like a bomb hit it." The aide said in that amazed voice. May's face tightened.

"If your Blaziken nuked them, that might explain his injuries, but even then… I've never heard of a pokemon being able to exert that much power. Do you know how many of Team Magma's members survived?" The aide asked, excited.

"Please… I don't want to talk. I just want…" May's hand clenched on Blaziken's talon.

"I'm sorry, I-" The aide hastily apologized, and May closed her eyes.

"Please. I just want him to wake up. I don't want to know what happened." May spoke in a calm voice, despite the turmoil stirring within. The aide fell silent, and quickly left without a further word.

 _Don't think about it… Don't think about how many people he killed… Don't…_ May tried to repress the thoughts, but she could not deny what her heart knew. To save May, Blaziken had become the monster. For May, he had become a murderer.

" _If you ever kill, Blaziken, we're through. I can't love a murderer. I won't have a killer call me friend."_

May's own words came back to haunt her. But she couldn't leave him. Blaziken had made a choice. Who had to die. Who got to live. May or Magma. He had chosen life for May. And for Magma…

 _Stop. It's Blaziken. It's still Blaziken. He did what he had to do, and he did it for you. You would do the same for him, wouldn't you?_ May held it in. She wouldn't show this conflict. She would be grateful. Grateful to Blaziken for saving her.

 _He's given so much to you. Suffered so much for you. And you would judge him for it? He's Blaziken. Your Blaziken. You owe him more than that._ Kirlia's arms wrapped around May's shoulders, and the little angel pressed herself against May.

 _May… He isn't who you think he is. He was a killer before he was your savior. He lost his family because of his own foolish choices-_ Kirlia stopped. That wasn't true, and as much as she feared Jordan, Kirlia couldn't bring herself to blame him for his family's loss.

 _He's human, May. He's human, and he hasn't even told those who could hear him. He didn't kill Magma to defend you. He thought that you were already dead. He murdered them in cold blood. None of the lives he ended deserved to die in the way that he killed them. He didn't do it to save you. He did it because he no longer had a reason to care. He was lost in his own hatred. So much hate…_ Kirlia shuddered.

 _He was going to kill you. He was going to kill me. He's a monster, May. A human monster. And he's been trying to hide that from everyone, even himself._ Kirlia murmured, the fear of that monster making her eye the wounded Blaziken with trepidation. Beneath those feathers, underneath the exterior of a pokemon, beat a human heart. A heart far from innocent. Kirlia too, was remembering the time that Blaziken had saved her. The monster he had become, and the joy he had taken from torturing the Mightyena to death. Kirlia remembered her own words, spoken out of sympathy, fear, and gratitude. Back then, she would have told Blaziken anything he wanted to hear as payment for her family's vengeance. In hindsight, Kirlia's words sickened her.

... _You are justice. A force of destruction with a benevolent purpose. You know that to save someone, something must be lost. You understand sacrifice. You exacted it from those unwilling to pay. Monsters don't do that. Justice evens the scales. You are balance…_

 _I was a fool._ Kirlia swallowed. Blaziken had been right all along. He was a monster. But May didn't want to accept that. May didn't know that Blaziken had tried to kill both her and Kirlia. Whatsmore, Blaziken didn't remember any of it. Kirlia had detected the blank in Blaziken's memory when he had held Kirlia and May in the cave. Blaziken's long sleep had deprived him of the awareness of his sin. Blaziken knew he had forgotten something, but he didn't have a clue what it was.

 _Did you block it out? Did you force yourself to forget?_ Kirlia asked Blaziken's sleeping figure. Kirlia shuddered, and May tightened her hold on her, thinking that Kirlia might have been growing cold. Ever since her evolution, Kirlia's ability to feel had changed. It wasn't just emotions anymore. Other's thoughts, feelings, memories, physical sensations, even their perception of sight and sound were now conveyed to Kirlia in a frightening and overwhelming rapport. Proximity played a role in this newfound awareness. The closer Kirlia got to an individual, the more she could glean from their minds. It was terrifying. Physical contact brought the awareness to its peak. Some of the shared memories and sensations were so powerful that Kirlia was absorbed by them. She forgot who she was, and became the recollection. When May had been brought to Kirlia by Norman, Kirlia had seen Blaziken's operation. When May had suffered her seizures, Kirlia had willingly shared the pain and fear with her. When Blaziken had killed Magma's personnel with his twisted and sadistic means, Kirlia had felt their agony and helplessness, accompanying everyone of them in their passing. And when Blaziken had put his talons around Kirlia's throat…

 _So much hate…_ Kirlia swallowed. There had been nothing to him, but a hate. A wrath. A want to see all destroyed. It went beyond vengeance. It went beyond any form of reason. Blaziken had wanted to reduce the world to nothingness. It was the singular desire that had comprised his very being. It had become his only purpose.

"Kirlia, what's wrong?" May sounded worried above her. Kirlia was shaking, and rubbing her neck in wide eyed horror. Both of May's arms encircled her, and Kirlia shook herself out of it. May's contact filled her with a weary hope. It was May's hope, but Kirlia drew comfort from it. Kirlia knew May's entire life now. She had seen everything and felt everything May had ever felt or seen, from May's earliest memory, to the present moment. Kirlia had seen Norman reading May her favorite book, before tucking a May smaller than Kirlia into bed. Kirlia had seen a younger May taunt a younger Brendan into climbing a tree, before he fell out of it and broke his arm. Kirlia had seen May's disastrous attempt at cooking herself a macaroni lunch, and May's ridiculous attempt at putting a fire out. Kirlia had seen Norman screaming at May a hundred times, and Grace scolding her a thousand more. Kirlia had seen the lifetime of love those two had showered May with, and felt May's shame when she failed them. Kirlia had witnessed Blaziken's first meeting with May, first from May's perspective and, later from Blaziken's contact, Jordan's memory of it. Kirlia had been on either end of the developing relationship between May and Blaziken, in every guilty moment, in every intimate encounter, in every angry confrontation. Kirlia knew May better than May knew herself, and what Kirlia knew of May only gave Kirlia all the more reason to love her.

 _I always knew that you were kind hearted, May… But I would never have guessed just how much love you're capable of._ Kirlia sank into May's embrace, remembering May's selflessness back in the cave. Kirlia knew that Houndoom would have murdered her, if not for May's willful act of self sacrifice.

"You think he's going to be okay?" May asked Kirlia, that tired hope inflected in her voice. Kirlia stiffened.

 _I don't know if I want him to wake up, May…_ Kirlia swallowed. In regards to Blaziken, something was wrong. It wasn't just the secret. It wasn't just the hidden hate. It wasn't just the monster. Something in Blaziken was missing. Massive chunks of Jordan's childhood had disappeared from his memories. They weren't repressed. Kirlia could still have detected them if they were repressed. They were gone. Removed. Detached. Just like his memories of killing Magma.

 _Where did they go? They should have at least left an imprint, a shadow, a lesson, something to show that they happened, but there's nothing. Did something take them away?_ Kirlia eyed Jordan with renewed fear when she remembered just how different he was when he became the monster.

 _Or do those memories belong to something else…_ Green eyes burning with an unnatural hatred flashed in Kirlia's mind.

 _Are those the memories of the monster?_ Kirlia held her knees against her chest.

"May." Norman's voice startled both Kirlia and May.

"Dad, you scared me." May leaned back in her chair, taking a deep breath.

"I'm sorry May, but I need to talk to you. Privately." Norman spoke softly, but it did little to ease May. She knew that tone. It meant bad news.

"What's going on?" May asked, and the tremor in her voice alerted Norman to her concern.

"Come on, May. Follow me." Norman's calm voice meant that he was steeling himself against whatever portent he was about to reveal to May. May stood up, and placed Kirlia upon her chair.

"I'll be right back, Kirlia." May ran a hand down Kirlia's head. May left, and no sooner had she entered the hallway with Norman then a cold feeling of isolation brought goosebumps to her neck.

"Dad? What's going on?" May asked fearfully. Norman was silent as he walked down the hallway. Something was off. Norman's silence was accompanied by a reluctance, a fear of his own.

"Dad?" May asked. Norman swallowed.

"The authorities found the cave. I've been inside. So has the Chief of Police. He wants to talk to you." Norman said carefully. May began to sweat, and her legs turned to jelly.

"Something wrong?" May asked, frightened.

"May, just be honest. That's all you can do." Norman said softly.

"What did I do wrong?" May asked, terrified as Norman opened a door.

"Chief." Norman said in that controlled tone.

"She's here."

"Come on in, May. Take a seat." A tired voice spoke from within the room. May walked in, and sat in an office chair. They were in a conference room. An older man in a blue suit stood at a row of windows, peering out into the night sky.

"Been a rough week for you, May." The Chief spoke softly, still looking out the window. Still not facing May.

"What's going on?" May asked in a shaken voice.

"I've been to the cave, May. Had my forensics team scout it out. Found some interesting things in there. Some of it is going to be quite helpful in our case against Magma. And some of it…" The Chief turned to May.

"I want you to tell me what happened. Why you decided to look for the cave. How you found it. How you got in. What happened when you got in. How you're still alive." The Chief paused, a severe look hardened his eyes.

"And tell me why I have the remains of at least forty different people to sort and identify." The Chief added with a dangerous tone.

"Chief-!"

"Norman, get a lawyer. Now." The Chief growled. May began to panic.

"Fo-Forty-?" May gagged.

"May, don't say a goddamn word." Norman was shaking.

"Yes, May. Forty. At least. That was the count an hour ago. If the trend continues, it'll be sixty by morning." The Chief spat.

"He killed- Fo-Forty-?" May gasped.

"May, don't say anything!" Norman shouted.

"You didn't know? I assumed you must have. I mean, you're his trainer after all. Did you only order him to kill twenty?" The Chief asked. Norman stared at the Chief, mouth opened in bewilderment.

"I didn't- He didn't-" May could hardly breathe over her own breath. The room was beginning to spin.

"No? Then who killed them?" The Chief asked. May leaned over the chair, and vomited.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Norman roared, running forward to collect May. The Chief stood back and folded his arms.

"May, listen to me. I want you to tell me what happened. And be honest. Don't try to hide anything. Just tell me what happened." Norman held May, while she hyperventilated.

"May." The fearless father had found its way into Norman's voice at last.

"They took him… Magma took him from me…" May wheezed.

"When?" The Chief asked. Norman made a furious hand gesture at the Chief, urging him to be silent. Turning back to May, Norman rephrased the Chief's question.

"When did they take Blaziken, May?"

May told the whole story, never missing a detail. Told her father about the attack and theft. Told her father about the capture and interrogation of the Magma grunt outside of Cali's Pub. Told him of her successful disguise and infiltration. Told Norman about her finding Blaziken in a cage, wounded. Spoke of the man in the suit who had been waiting for her. Told Norman about his offer, and her refusal. May nervously spoke of the first gunshot, and how she'd believed that she had been killed. May rehearsed to Norman every technique used, and every word spoken in the battle. How Nuzleaf had fought valiantly against all odds, and how Ralts had evolved into Kirlia to save May when Nuzleaf fell. How May had rushed to Kirlia's aid, if only to receive the attack intended to kill Kirlia.

"I blacked out after the third time my head hit the ground. I felt something snap. I thought that Houndoom was going to kill me…" May choked on the memory, the fear still very real.

"I woke up. Everything was dark. I thought I was dead. But Kirlia was there, and she made a light, so I could see. And Blaziken was unconscious next to me. He'd gotten out of his cage… and he was hurt…" May broke down again. Norman took her into his arms before turning back to the Chief.

"Satisfied?" Norman asked. The Chief worked his jaw.

"If he could get out of his cage, then why didn't he do it sooner?" The Chief asked.

"Because he couldn't. Not without killing himself. Seeing May getting attacked must have triggered his PTSD. After that, I don't think that Blaziken gave a damn about what happened to himself. That's why he was in in the operating room for eighteen hours. He was willing to kill himself to save May." Norman's words came in ragged breaths.

"And if somebody had tried to kill May, you bet your ass I would have done the exact same thing Blaziken did. I wouldn't have stopped until they were all dead." Norman growled. The Chief rubbed both of his temples.

"Legally speaking, a court date comes next. However, due to matters of public and personal security, this investigation is still classified as top secret. Under such marshal conditions, May and Blaziken's sentence is to be decided by the head of security, or an appointed tribunal. Seeing as no such tribunal has been congregated, the final verdict falls solely to me." The Chief looked at Norman and May coldly.

"If the evidence gathered from the forensics team coincides with your account, then there will be no charges brought against May." The Chief said in a dire tone.

"What about Blaziken?" May asked fearfully. The Chief tightened his mouth.

"Please… He's been through enough- He-" May begged.

"Blaziken is an obvious danger to everyone and anything around him. This has been proven in the past, and heavily reinforced by recent events. I don't care if what he did almost killed him. If he doesn't recover from his surgery, then-"  
"For God's sake! He killed those pieces of shit to save my daughter! I don't care if he killed a hundred of them! A thousand of those scumbag's lives wouldn't be worth May's!" Norman roared. The Chief let his breath out through his nose.

"What would you have me do, Norman? Top secret or not, forty people just disappeared from the face of the earth. We can't hide that. These people have families. People who might have had children of their own. Now you're counting your lucky stars that you still have May, but what about the people who have brothers, sisters, sons, daughters, fathers, and mothers who aren't coming home… What about the people who will never see them again? The people who loved and depended on those who died in Blaziken's claws? Is associating with Magma a penalty punishable by death? Does that sound just to you?" The Chief asked. Norman was silent.

"I didn't think so." The Chief said, turning back to the window.

"And how does killing Blaziken solve anything?" Norman asked. It was the Chief's turn to be silent.

"So somebody has to take the fall. Somebody has to answer to all those people for their loss. It can't be the people who exercised the capacity to kill a child. They already received their punishment. Might as well be the crippled pokemon who might not even live long enough to see another sunrise. The pokemon that only got that hurt by trying to save an innocent life. But hey, that's justice for you." Norman said, his voice devoid of emotion. The Chief took an angry breath through his nostrils, and made past Norman with quick, heavy steps.

"I'll wait until I get the final report from forensics." The Chief muttered as he left the conference room. Norman held his daughter while she wept against his shoulder.

"We'll find out soon, May. Don't give up yet." Norman's voice had regained its strength at long last.

"Daddy…" May pulled herself closer to her father.

…

Nuzleaf stepped out of the incubator. His entire torso still itched from where the donor cellulose had been transplanted nearly a week ago.

"Don't scratch it now. You need to let it scab." The doctor told Nuzleaf. Nuzleaf pulled his hand away from his wound. The doctor chuckled good naturedly.

"Well at least one of my patients has a sense of self control." The doctor opened a packet of some suspicious smelling white goo.

"This ointment is gonna feel gross, but it's going to prevent you from getting an infection. We're going to keep the wounded area uncovered from now on. You'll heal faster that way." The doctor liberally applied the cold goop to Nuzleaf's wound.

"How are those burns doing, by the way? They feeling any better?" The doctor asked. Nuzleaf shrugged.

"Why do I always get stuck with the stubborn ones?" The doctor asked, exasperated. Nuzleaf chuckled.

"Well, I guess it's good thing you're stubborn. If you didn't have such a strong spirit, you might not have made it. These wounds could have been lethal if they had gotten infected. You got lucky." The doctor opened another package of the disinfectant goo, and began to apply it to Nuzleaf's burns.

"As it stands, given your age and health, none these injuries are going to slow you down a bit. If you still want to compete after you heal, nothing is going to stop you." The doctor said with a smile. Nuzleaf balled a fist and smirked.

"You're a cocky little shit, aren't you?" The doctor laughed. The door to the room opened.

"Nuzleaf?" May walked in, followed by Norman.

"Do you ever sleep, Brock?" Norman asked the doctor. Brock coughed.

"What is this sleep you talk about?" Brock joked.

"How are you doing, Nuzleaf?" May knelt before Nuzleaf, and took him in her arms.

 _I'm fine, May. How about you?_ Nuzleaf returned May's embrace, and ran hand gently across her head with a look of concern.

"I'm alright, Nuzleaf. Actually, I'm better than alright." May gave Nuzleaf a little squeeze, before breaking contact with him. Norman and Brock stood back, watching the exchange with warm smiles on their faces.

"His condition has greatly improved. I still want him in the incubator for most of his stay, but he can wander about periodically." Brock said. Nuzleaf glanced up at May, and the look on his face asked her exactly what she had been expecting.

"He just woke up. He's a little disorientated, but he's awake now. The doctors said that it's a good sign." May looked over to Brock hopefully, who nodded to her.

"Like I said, he can wander for a bit." Brock smiled. May smiled back, and turned to Nuzleaf with that glowing look.

"Come on, Nuzleaf. I'll take you to him."

The way to Blaziken's ward was slow. Though May offered to carry Nuzleaf, he stubbornly refused, insisting that he walk unassisted.

"You're getting to be just as difficult as Blaziken." May groaned as she leaned Nuzleaf up against a wall.

 _That's a good thing, right?_ Nuzleaf asked May with a smug look.

"You Imp." May laughed, mussing up Nuzleaf's single leaf.

 _Watch the merchandise!_ Nuzleaf tried to duck beneath May's hand, and almost fell to the floor doing so.

"Gotcha." May giggled, catching Nuzleaf and picking him up.

"Quit your thrashing. I'll put you down before we enter the room. That way Blaziken won't know that I carried you there." May teased. Nuzleaf relaxed a bit, though an irritated expression still lingered on his visage. Brock and Norman were laughing behind them, as May carried Nuzleaf down the hall.

"Here we are." May spoke softly. Placing Nuzleaf on his feet, May's hand halted on the door handle.

"Now don't get frantic, Nuzleaf. Between the painkillers and the surgery itself he's a little out of it. It's perfectly normal. And don't jump on him. Those bandages are covering-" May shuddered, remembering the sight she had been greeted with when she had walked in on the operation. Nuzleaf had gone from ecstatic to nervous. May pulled herself together.

"Just don't roughhouse with him, and don't be too worried if he can't maintain eye contact for very long. He's just very tired, and very doped up." May said, before opening the door. Nuzleaf ran through, stumbling as he did so. Looking up, he saw that the room was full of people. Brendan was here, as was Roxanne, and two other people Nuzleaf didn't recognize. One brown haired woman, and one hairy faced spectacled man.

"Hey Nuzleaf." Brendan got up, and offered a supportive hand to Nuzleaf. Nuzleaf pushed it away and made for the red figure in the bed.

 _Blaziken?_ Nuzleaf asked hopefully. A green eye swam across the room to fall on Nuzleaf. It held him for a moment, before rolling back into Blaziken's head.

 _Are you okay?_ Nuzleaf gripped the frame of the bed, his worry apparent to all.

"He's fine, Nuzleaf. Just exhausted." Roxanne said softly. As if in defiance of some great weight, a feeble talon rose and reached for Nuzleaf.

 _I'm here, Blaziken. I'm here._ Nuzleaf took the weak talon and held it against his cheek. Tears of relief fell on that talon, and the green eye opened again.

 _Little brother…_ Blaziken croaked. Nuzleaf made a watery chuckle.

 _It's good to see you, Blaziken._ Nuzleaf whispered. Blaziken swallowed and tried to say something, but a slight coughing fit interrupted him.

 _Take it easy. You can tell me when you're feeling better._ Nuzleaf stroked a thumb over the back of Blaziken's talon.

 _I'm just… glad that you're okay._ Nuzleaf breathed.

 _Ditto._ Blaziken wheezed, getting Nuzleaf to chuckle again.

"You two are pretty close." One of the strangers said. It was the woman, whose face and brown hair seemed startlingly familiar. Kirlia sat on the woman's lap, and she was watching Blaziken and Nuzleaf with a modest curiosity.

 _How are you doing, Kirlia?_ Nuzleaf asked. Kirlia swallowed. Nuzleaf felt the start of a prayer on his lips.

 _I'm fine, Nuzleaf. It's good to see you up and about._ Kirlia answered. Nuzleaf sighed in relief. Kirlia had found her voice.

 _It's… really good to hear you again, Kirlia._ Nuzleaf swallowed his tears. Kirlia couldn't keep hers back. She left the woman's lap to to run into Nuzleaf's surprised arms. Everybody watched the embrace with glowing smiles.

"Look's like everyone is getting reunited." Norman chuckled.

"You have yourself a close knit team, May." The strange woman said happily.

"Nuzleaf?" May asked, kneeling down to where he and Kirlia held one another.

"This is my mother. Mom, I'd like you to meet Nuzleaf. He's the glue that keeps us all together." May introduced Nuzleaf to the strange woman.

"Hey, Nuzleaf." Grace said fondly, extending her hand to Nuzleaf. Nuzleaf understood the gesture, and shook her hand firmly.

 _Howdy May's mom._ Nuzleaf met her eyes over the exchange.

"And this is Professor Birch, one of my friends, as well as Brendan's dad." May indicated the strange man, who made for Nuzleaf with an extended hand.

"Hey, hey, little dude." Will passed on Nuzleaf's offered hand in favor of roughing up Nuzleaf's single leaf.

 _What the fuck?!_ Nuzleaf batted at the Professor's hand, much to the cadence of all.

"I'm glad to see all of you are recovering." Roxanne said, running a hand down Kirlia's head.

"They're all doing just fine. Which is kind of surprising, given the circumstances." Brock stated from the back.

"Yeah, it is." Norman smiled, feeling relief at long last. The forensics team had found enough evidence to support May's story, and the Chief, in a display of mercy, had dropped all pretenses of punishing Blaziken for the deaths of Team Magma. As far as Blaziken's postoperative recovery was concerned, Norman's suspicions had been correct. Blaziken wasn't giving up without a fight, and according to the doctors, he was winning. While Blaziken would never return to the strength that he had before the surgery, it seemed he would at least live, which was more than Norman could have hoped for. Norman had already discussed preparations with Grace and May. Once Blaziken had recovered enough to leave the Rehabilitation Center, they were taking him back to Littleroot. Norman and Grace planned to make additions to the house to incorporate the needs of Blaziken. He was never going to compete again, and it was likely that any form of locomotion was going to require assistance. Even breathing was going to be a daily struggle for Blaziken, who would spend the rest of his life attached to life support. Blaziken was going to be handicapped for as long as he lived. Norman, Grace, and May had all decided that regardless of his crippled status, Blaziken's life was going to be a good one. They owed him that much and more for his service to May. May had already decided to drop the league. She didn't need any coaching from Norman or Grace. She wanted to be there for Blaziken, and after having spoken with Brock, May had changed her career plans from becoming a Pokemon Champion to becoming a Pokemon Doctor. It was bittersweet, but May had put the needs of Blaziken ahead of her dream, and found a middle ground where she could still pursue what she loved. Nuzleaf and Kirlia had yet to have been told of her decision, but May suspected that they would support it in order to benefit Blaziken.

"It's gonna be an interesting time." May whispered, rubbing Nuzleaf's back and Blaziken's arm.

"Well, I suppose I should be going on a break, before the administrator chews me out." Brock said, preparing to leave.

"Hold up, Brock. We were just about to open up a tub of ice cream and cut some cake. Wouldn't you rather stay for your break?" Norman asked. Brock laughed.

"It sure beats munching on stale pretzels in an empty room." Brock grinned. The whole room laughed.

"I didn't think that you used your Ralts for battling, May. How'd she evolve into a Kirlia?" Roxanne asked May over a dish of ice cream.

"It's… a long story." May hesitated. She was trying to feed Blaziken some cake, but Blaziken couldn't maintain his focus long enough to be interested in eating.

"I see." Roxanne said, wisely not pushing for the tale.

"She's absolutely adorable." Grace swooned, nuzzling Kirlia's forehead. May just laughed.

"What?" Grace asked, amused.

"You." May giggled. Grace raised an eyebrow.

"Blaziken and I are always doing that to Kirlia." May explained.

"Doing what?" Grace asked.

"Rubbing our faces off of her. It's a good thing Kirlia doesn't mind it, otherwise we'd drive her mad." May giggled.

"But how could anyone resist?" Roxanne smiled as she reached over to pat Kirlia's shoulder.

"She so soft and she smells so good." Roxanne laughed.

"Girls." Norman grunted from across the room.

"Tell me about it." Will chuckled.

"It's disgusting." Brendan grinned.

"Oh piss off, the lot of you." May grumbled, earning another bout of laughter from the gathered whole.

"This is getting dangerous. Maybe I would be safer with my stale pretzels." Brock snorted. Even Blaziken managed to laugh.

"Come on, Blaziken. Just one bite. Please?" May tried again, and after a moment of struggling against his daze, Blaziken successfully chomped down on May's offered fork, and scraped the cake off of it.

"Easy now, you just about ate my hand." May laughed nervously, grabbing Blaziken's beak and kissing it.

"Uh-huh." Norman cleared his throat. Will made a wolf whistle. Brendan just turned red, while Roxanne and Grace giggled.

"Just fuck you guys." May grumbled, stroking the underside of Blaziken's jaw. His green eyes focused on May, and May felt herself growing warm with desire when saw the love in his look. May struggled against the urge to show everyone how she kissed Blaziken when they were alone. May felt a daring that rang every alarm bell in her head.

 _Don't do it… Keep it to yourself. No one would understand…_ May took a shuddering breath, and conquered her boldness.

"Well, that was my break. It was the best one I ever had. Thank you, Norman. Thank you, May. Nice meeting you all." Brock said his farewells.

"Take care of yourself, Brock. Try to get some sleep." Norman patted his colleague on the back.

"No." Brock said sarcastically. Norman chuckled as Brock excused himself from the room.

"This has been a real kick. Roxanne, can I give you a ride back home?" Will asked.

"I'm flattered Will. Thank you." Roxanne smiled, standing up.

"Do take care of yourselves, all of you." Roxanne smiled at the group.

"See you soon, Roxanne." Grace smiled back. Will and Roxanne headed out, and Grace gave Norman an amused glance. Brendan took notice.

"What's going on?" Brendan asked as Norman chuckled.

"We don't know yet. But we're hoping." Norman answered, smiling at Grace. Grace started laughing again. Brendan shook his head and shrugged. Why did adults have to be so secretive?

"I'm really glad you guys all made it." Brendan turned towards May.

"I'm really glad that you-" Brendan's voice began to shake. May ran forward and grabbed Brendan in a firm embrace.

"Thank you, Brendan." May whispered in his ear, tightening her hold on her childhood friend.

"Thank you for being my friend." May took a shaky breath of her own. Brendan held her as tightly she held him.

"I will always be your friend, May." Brendan whispered back. Norman and Grace drew closer together, silently watching the two kids with nostalgic smiles on their faces. May released Brendan, and wiped her eyes. Brendan cleared his throat and stared at his shoes.

"Of all the times to not have a camera." Norman teased.

"You two are so sweet together." Grace laughed. May pursed her lips, and struggled to hide the smile, even while Brendan suddenly found himself conveniently coughing.

"Keep in contact, Brendan. Good luck with Tyrunt. You're gonna need it." Norman clapped Brendan on the back.

"Don't I know it. Thanks for the pointers, Norman. I'll see you around." Brendan shouldered his pack, and collected Tyrunt from the waiting room. May gave the stony lizard a vicious backrub, earning her a happy rumble from Tyrunt.

"Take care of Brendan, little guy. He's known for doing stupid things. Like falling out of trees." May teased.

"That makes two of us." Brendan retorted. May chuckled, slapping Tyrunt's rump.

"Well, I'm off. See you around May." Brendan adjusted his bag, and Tyrunt playfully headbutted Brendan's knees.

"Ow! Careful Tyrunt!" Brendan staggered, while everyone laughed.

"Bye, Brendan. I'll keep an eye out for you." May patted his shoulder, and Brendan cleared his throat, before heading for the Rehabilitation Center's exit.

"Still pretty shy, isn't he?" Grace asked Norman once Brendan was out of earshot.

"Only with certain people." Norman eyed May, who was too preoccupied watching Brendan leave to notice.

"Well, May…" Norman started.

"I'll see you soon, dad." May said softly.

"Take care of yourself, honey." Grace pulled her daughter into an embrace.

"It was good seeing you again, mom." May felt a tear in her eye, and her voice hinted at it.

"Hey, none of that now. You'll be back home soon enough, and then you'll be tired of me telling you pick up after yourself." Grace smiled. May chuckled.

"You're right. Drive safe." May said. Norman took Grace's hand and led her to the exit. Kirlia looked at May. She already knew of May and her family's plan. Though still unsure of Blaziken, Kirlia believed that the nurturing environment that May's family wanted to provide him with would be an unsuitable environment for the monster's return. Perhaps Blaziken would never again struggle against that darker side of himself. As for Kirlia, she hoped to study alongside May, as an assistant to her trainer. Nuzleaf was the only one Kirlia feared for, given his restless nature, but Kirlia thought that perhaps Norman could take over his training and have Nuzleaf compete at his gym.

 _Everything will work out, May. We can do this._ Kirlia knew that quitting her dream of becoming the Hoenn Champion was tearing May apart, but May was mature enough to realize the necessity of it.

"Come on. Pat's waiting for us." May scooped up Kirlia and followed her parent's and Brendan's footsteps.

Pat was waiting for May out front in the pickup. She smiled as May and Kirlia approached the truck.

"Did you have a good time?" Pat asked.

"Yeah. Why didn't you, Carl, and Dustin come? You guys were invited." May asked, somewhat concerned. Pat laughed.

"It was sweet of you to invite us, May. But it was you and your family's time. We didn't want to intrude." Pat patted May's thigh.

"I wanted you guys to come. I wanted to say thank you." May sounded slightly wounded. Pat threw an arm around May's shoulders.

"You're the sweetest little thing I ever met." Pat said fondly, turning the engine over.

"I'm glad Kirlia is feeling better. She's always such a joy to be around." Pat simpered, putting the truck in drive.

"Everybody likes Kirlia. It must be the cuteness." May nuzzled Kirlia again, who made a happy trill.

"She's quite musical too." Pat smiled as the truck shifted into gear.

"Pat…" May began.

"Now don't you start, May. We're the ones who should grateful to you. I don't want to hear that guilty tone so long as you stay with us." Pat cut May off, recognising May's intonation.

"Mmmph..." May smiled bashfully to herself, swallowing the "Thank you" she had been preparing. Pat's store came into view. Ever since the exodus of Magma, business had picked up. Dustin and Carl barely had any time free from the shop, as a sudden influx of tourists poured into the reserve to fulfill waylaid vacation plans. Magma's activities may have been secretive, but their presence in the reserve wasn't. Watermine's economy had taken a hit when rumors of Magma's influence started flying about. Now though, business was booming. For a hidden organization, Magma's absence was incredibly noticeable. Even the weather had improved, and rainclouds rarely appeared over Watermine.

"We've got you to thank for all of it." Pat smiled as a bus filled with students from Rustboro pulled into the gas station, and invariably spilled its young cargo out into the parking lot for a last minute stroll before the long ride home. The vast majority of students headed for the shop, money already in hand, laughing and teasing one another.

"I'm gonna have to help the boys out with this one. It must be a field trip. Go head upstairs, May. I'll get dinner started once we handle this lot." Pat jumped out of the truck and waited for May and Kirlia to catch up, before heading into the crowded store.

May helped Dustin with the dishes. Pat had whipped up a mean lasagna, and while she and Carl relaxed in the living room, May and Dustin endeavored to do their part for the household. Dustin had warmed to May, even though she had threatened to kill him early into their first introduction. Interestingly enough, despite the rather menacing encounter with May, Dustin openly acknowledged May as some kind of heroine, capable of making the impossible possible. Dustin had soon come to serve May as a confidant, someone her age that May could talk to. The boy was only a year younger than May, but he was slightly gullible, and a tad simple. Even so, Dustin was an honest kid, and May could appreciate that.

"So how's he doing?" Dustin asked May, passing her another dish to dry.

"Blaziken? He opened his eyes today. We had little bit of a party for him. He was out of it for most of the time, but I got him to eat some cake." May reported happily.

"That's a relief to hear. After what you both went through, it would be a real shame if he kicked the bucket." Dustin stated.

"He's not out of the woods yet, but the doctors think that he's gonna pull through. I hope they're right." May caught herself, trying not to think about the possibility of Blaziken dying.

"And the police?" Dustin asked nervously, aware that he was stepping on dangerous ground. May had told him about the Chief's threat before, when she needed somebody to talk to. Dustin had been ready to call all of Watermine to arms if the Chief decided to put Blaziken down.

"The Chief let it go. My dad was able to talk him out of it." May spoke softly, grateful that her father possessed such incredible powers of persuasion.

"Good. It must be fun having the Petalburg Gym leader as your pa." Dustin said wistfully.

"Are you kidding? I barely get to see my dad. I'd be happier if I got to work with him all day in a shop, like you and your dad do." May told Dustin with air of surprise. Dustin shook his head.

"Your pa does stuff with you though, right? Gym leader stuff?" Dustin asked. May laughed.

"Pfft. I wish. Dad will play games with me when he's at home, but he doesn't really do any Gym leader stuff with me. Honestly, he does the same things your dad does with you." May confided. Dustin laughed.

"But your house must be filled with pokemon! I'm sure they do fun things with you!" Dustin grasped at straws. May shook her head.

"We don't have any pokemon at the house. Mom doesn't want them there. She wouldn't even let me have a Skitty for a pet. I got to play with Braviary whenever dad flew him home, but Braviary didn't really like me tugging on his feathers, and dad forbade me from trying to get Braviary to fly me somewhere." May stopped drying the dishes as a thought occurred to her.

"Blaziken was the first pokemon that ever let me play with him. He was the first pokemon mom let in the house. He was the first pokemon that I ever got to know." May whispered.

"And you two have only known each other for a month?" Dustin asked in awe.

"A little more than a month, yeah. He was my starter. He let me train him. He let me befriend him." May murmured.

"You guys got really close in a month." Dustin whistled. May laughed nervously.

"You have no idea how close we are." May giggled.

"Not a clue."

May and Kirlia climbed into bed. It was the end of the first good day May could remember. May was feeling a sense of peace that had been unknown to her for what felt like forever.

"Good night, May." Carl said from the doorway.

"Good night, Carl. And thank you." May murmured. Carl chuckled, and closed the door.

"Oh, Kirlia..." May pulled Kirlia closer to herself.

"Life is going to change, Kirlia. No more danger. No more getting hurt." May whispered. Kirlia was still. Behind May's hope, Kirlia could feel a wave of remorse mounting.

"No more battles. No more adventures. No more training." May said in a dying voice. May began to cry, as the consequences of her decision bore down on her.

 _May. Let it go. You're doing the right thing. I'm going to miss it too, but we have something else to look forward to. It's not the same thing, but…_ Kirlia swallowed, May's tears reinforcing her own.

 _It's enough…_ Kirlia whispered. May pulled Kirlia further up the bed, so that Kirlia's wet eyes were level with May's.

"I love you, Kirlia." May kissed Kirlia's brow. Those were the words Kirlia had been dying to hear again.

 _And I love you, May._ Kirlia kissed May's throat, and the two of them fell asleep together.

 _Kirlia was above May, her red feathered talons holding May's thighs. She was pushing into May, and pulling out of her in rhythmic thrusts. May was panting below her, and the glisten in her eyes filled Kirlia with such a profound love that Kirlia couldn't help but weep._

" _I love you, Blaziken…" May panted, her breaths becoming moans as those words hastened Kirlia's advances._

 _Kirlia was on her back, her pale skin beaded with sweat, causing her brown hair to matt against her cheeks. Blaziken was above her, inside of her, filling her with the most incredible and blissful sensation. Her breasts slapped against her chest as Blaziken found a new vigor with which to pleasure her with._

" _Oh my god! Oh my God!" May's voice emanated from Kirlia's mouth, as a warm and wet sensation coated the inside of her thighs and trickled down into her anus. She felt her insides flex and gurgle as her body produced a flood of musky nectar, too much to be contained within her womb. It spilled in gushes, covering Blaziken's belly, and its release caused a spasm to shake both of their frames. Blaziken fell upon Kirlia, his thrusts becoming desperate, as he tried to push as deeply and as hard as possible, causing Kirlia's womb wrap tightly around him._

" _Fill me." Kirlia begged in May's voice. A sudden jerk seized up Blaziken's shoulders, and a fire spilled into the nectar drowned womb. The first flame was followed by a second, stronger one, before chased by a third weaker one. Kirlia's lungs filled with a cold, shuddering breath, and a sound escaped her, a sensation given voice, beautiful and animalistic in its pitch._

" _Oh my god, Blaziken…" Kirlia moaned, feeling his seed mix within her, as her body seized his manhood in a warm and tender prison._

 _May was above Kirlia, her hand buried in Kirlia's crotch. Kirlia grabbed May's arm, and begged past bitten lip._

' _May- What are you doing to me?' Kirlia was nervous, but this felt so good._

" _I want you Kirlia. I want to hear you moan for me. I want you to touch me, like I'm touching you. I want you inside me, and I want to be inside of you." May whispered above Kirlia._

' _Wait… May, please… Wait for me…' Kirlia opened her cold dry mouth and a feeble squeak left her lips._

" _Let's go slowly. I want to explore you. I want to know everything about you." May whispered as she lowered her lips to Kirlia's, and May's tongue invaded Kirlia's mouth._

' _I don't know, May… But I trust you… Oh God… You feel so good…" Kirlia gasped as May's fingers parted her._

" _Touch me, Kirlia. I want you inside me." May took Kirlia's hand, and guided it to her own crotch. Kirlia felt the swollen flesh there, oozing that sticky nectar from a warm and soft gap._

" _Slowly, Kirlia. Slowly." May gasped, and Kirlia felt the power that May had given her. May was hers, and she was May's. They were finally together._

' _Do whatever you want to me. Please…" Kirlia begged._

' _I want you May! I'm yours! Show me what this means!' Kirlia's body was moving of its own accord, desperately riding May's fingers, while entered May with her own fingers._

" _Slow down." May pleaded, her moans becoming intoxicating. Kirlia looked into those glistening eyes, and saw the glow of her own eyes reflected in May's._

" _Kirlia, please slow down…" May gasped, tears forming in the corners of May's eyes._

' _I can feel it, May! It's coming!' Kirlia felt her body tighten and arch, preparing for something, something both frightening and exhilarating._

' _Oh God!' Kirlia screamed as her body seized up, and the sensation she'd experienced in the dream as May overwhelmed her again._

' _I can't stop it!' Kirlia cried out in ecstasy and terror. Kirlia was dimly aware of her own hand pushing deeply into May, reaching inside of her, reaching to awaken the same sensation in May. May was crying out in the same ragged moans as Kirlia. Her free hand groping for the subtle mound of flesh on May's chest, and Kirlia's lips grasped on May's nipple. She had to bring May to this. They had to share it. This was unreal. It almost seemed profane. This was what May wanted, and Kirlia wanted to satisfy._

" _Kirlia…" May's terrified voice froze Kirlia solid._

" _Help…"_

Kirlia's eyes opened. May was spasming in the bed next to her.

 _May!_ Kirlia grabbed onto May, and dared enter the seizure in search of her friend.

 _May, come here! Come here!_ Kirlia screamed for May within her, looking desperately for the frightened child.

 _May!_ Kirlia found May, curled in on herself and weeping. Kirlia reached for May, and took her by the shoulders.

 _I'm here for you, May. Open your eyes. Open your eyes._ Kirlia begged. May shuddered beneath her.

 _It's almost over, May. Just open your eyes. I'll be there. I'll be there, waiting for you._ Kirlia whispered to the lost creature.

 _Open your eyes…_ May's spasms began to ease.

 _Open your eyes…_ Kirlia repeated it like mantra, drawing May out of the seizure with her soft presence.

 _Open your eyes._ May struggled for a grip, before her frightened eyes snapped open, and met Kirlia's loving face.

"Kirlia…" May gasped, pulling the angel against her chest.

 _I'm here, May. I'm here for you._ Kirlia pressed herself up against May.

"Kirlia…" May's voice hinted at trepidation. Kirlia could feel it. Her own body was oozing with desire.

 _May… I'm sorry. I didn't mean it... I can't control it…_

"Was that you? In the dream?" May asked in a faint voice.

 _May…_ Kirlia looked up at May, her eyes begging for May's forgiveness.

"Kirlia… I can't… I-" May wretched. Kirlia could feel May's guilt. But far from grieving Kirlia, a small anger flickered within her.

 _Why can't you, May?_ Kirlia couldn't keep the reproach from entering her eyes. May swallowed under Kirlia's ire.

 _I know you can. You led me to this. Who started it, May? Who took who in the dream?_ Kirlia was shaking. Tears of hot shame boiled in her eyes. May faltered.

"Kirlia- I didn't want to-" May moaned. KIrlia's eyes widened in fury.

 _No… You do._ The flicker had become a flame.

"Kirlia, we can't!" May begged. Kirlia's teeth clenched together, as her face tightened into an ugly scowl. But May wasn't relenting, and Kirlia couldn't suppress the feelings of betrayal.

 _You used me._ Kirlia pulled herself out of May's arms, and buried her face in a pillow. Bitter sobbing was muffled in the cushion, but May couldn't leave her alone.

"Kirlia- please…" May touched Kirlia's shoulder, tears streaming down her own face.

 _Don't touch me!_ Kirlia threw May's arm away, glaring at the guilty woman before her. Kirlia could feel it though, even if May struggled to repress it. May wanted Kirlia. But Blaziken came first.

 _If you knew, May… If you would only open your eyes… you would run from him. He's a monster! And you would put him before me? What does that make me?_ Kirlia gagged as the disgust and betrayal welled within her. May grabbed Kirlia, and held the squirming sprite tightly against her chest.

 _Let me go!_ Kirlia beat her tiny fists off of May, but to no avail. May tightened her grip. Kirlia bit May in desperation and frustration. Chewing on May's shoulder, Kirlia broke skin and tasted blood. May made no indication that she felt any pain.

"Kirlia… I do love you. But we aren't ready for this. Please… Kirlia… I need you. I can't do this on my own…" May begged. Kirlia began to submit. She could feel May's love. She could feel May's need.

 _May… don't play with my heart… please, May. I don't want to lose you…_ Kirlia wept against May's bruised shoulder.

"Kirlia. Look at me." May whispered. Kirlia lifted her tear streaked face to May's.

"Close your eyes." May softly ordered. Kirlia looked up at May in confusion.

"Trust me, Kirlia."

Slowly, hesitantly, Kirlia did as May had asked. One of May's hands release Kirlia from the embrace, and gently stroked Kirlia's jaw, following its curving ascent from her chin to her ear. Cupping Kirlia's face, May's lips met her's. Kirlia started, but only at the start. May's tongue pressed into Kirlia's mouth, and there it sought its lonely mate. Kirlia reciprocated, her own hands finding May's neck and cheek. Her tongue meeting May's. Just as slowly as the kiss had started, so to did it end. May and Kirlia broke away at same time, a tender longing shared between their eyes.

"Give me time, Kirlia. Please. Until this is over…" May shuddered as the fear of losing Blaziken returned. Kirlia took a deep breath from her arms.

"I need to be there for him. No matter what, I'm going to be there for him." Kirlia shrank away, but May caught her chin under soft fingers, and brought Kirlia's eyes to May's once more.

"But when this is over…" May swallowed. Kirlia clung to her every word. May took a shuddering breath, and released it with her firm oath.

"...I promise you."

…

Norman's office phone rang. Checking the number, a stab of worry overcame the Gym leader.

"Norman?" The voice on the other end asked.

"Speaking." Norman answered, the concern kept at bay.

"It's Doctor Harrison at the Rehabilitation center."

"What happened?" Norman asked, the calm facade failing him.

"Something weird. I think you might want to check this out." Brock said.

"What's going on Brock? Is it Blaziken or Magma?" Norman asked.

"Blaziken. Norman it's… really, really weird. You need to see this." Brock said. Norman was already waving Braviary over.

"Right. I'm on my way." Norman said.

Twenty minutes later, Norman and Braviary touched down in the Rehabilitation Center's parking lot. Hurriedly making his way towards Blaziken's room, Norman was unnerved to find it empty.

"Mr. Bach?" An aide caught up to Norman.

"Where is he?" Norman asked softly. The aide bit her lip.

"Out in the courtyard. With Doctor Harrison and Nuzleaf." The aide said hesitantly.

"Bring me to them." Norman swallowed. Something was going on.

 _Come on, Nuzleaf. I know you can hit harder than that._ Jordan motioned to Nuzleaf with a taunting gesture.

 _You just got out of bed. I'm not even suppose to be hitting you._ Nuzleaf sounded nervous.

 _Stop being a pussy, and make a move._ Jordan motioned again, impatient.

 _Blaziken! I'm not gonna hurt you!_ Nuzleaf shook his head in bewilderment.

 _Fine._ Jordan said, straightening out. Nuzleaf let his breath out in a relieved sigh.

 _I'll make the move._ Jordan smirked as he lunged at the surprised Nuzleaf.

"What the hell is going on here?" Norman asked Brock in a dangerous voice.

"I haven't got a fucking clue." Brock swore. Blaziken was sparring with Nuzleaf, viciously testing the Imp in close range combat.

"You said that he'd never walk again." Norman whispered accusingly.

"That's the thing. He shouldn't be able to." Brock jumped when Blaziken pirouetted in a successful attempt at evading Nuzleaf's attack.

"I brought Nuzleaf to visit him about forty five minutes ago. When we entered the room, Blaziken was already on his feet. He dragged Nuzleaf out here, and began training with him."

"Why are his bandages gone?" Norman asked. Brock threw his hands in the air.

"He took them off." Brock said, flabbergasted.

"What about exposing the staples?" Norman looked at Brock with trepidation.

"He pulled them out." Brock shook his head.

"Life support?" Norman breathed.

"What do you think?" Brock asked, shaken.

"The incision wounds shouldn't even have closed yet, but they're gone. There aren't even scars. It's been a week since the operation, and he's barely showing any signs that he underwent a massive surgery recently." Brock looked to Norman for an explanation.

"You're the doctor. You tell me what's going on." Norman breathed. Was this a miracle? Was it a misdiagnosis?

"We removed a massive amount of damaged muscle tissue from his legs and arms. We made a patchwork quilt out of his internal organs. He shouldn't be able to breathe without life support! He shouldn't even be able to stand!" Brock was even more freaked out about this than Norman.

"Does May know that he's up and about?" Norman asked. Brock was quiet.

"Brock?" Norman sounded worried.

"You were the only person I called. Unless another member of the staff alerted May, she doesn't know yet." Brock answered.

"Thank God. Well, we had better get this wrapped up asap." Norman strode over to where Nuzleaf and Blaziken sparred.

"Blaziken! What the hell do you think you're doing?!" Norman's shout caused both Nuzleaf and Blaziken to start, interrupting their training. Blaziken fell out of stance, and turned to regard Norman with a welcoming look.

"That's real cute. Now get your ass back in bed. The Doctor hasn't cleared you for extra curricular activities." Norman growled. Blaziken faltered. He seemed to think that Norman might have been joking.

"I'm serious, Blaziken. I don't want you hurting yourself, and despite how you might be feeling, there could be something that you're not aware of. Now get back in bed." Norman said, his voice growing concerned. Blaziken froze. Maybe Norman had a point.

"Come on. Doctor Harrison wants to have a closer look at you." Norman dragged Blaziken towards the courtyard's exit.

"Brock, get an examination room ready. I want to know what's going on." Norman growled to his colleague as he marched the confused Blaziken back to his ward.

"Get in the bed." Norman ordered. Blaziken sat on the mattress, looking at Norman curiously.

"Are you going to lay down?" Norman asked impatiently. A flicker of annoyance sparked in Blaziken's eyes. Blaziken shook his head in defiance. His look seemed to ask Norman the question, _what's going on?_

"How did you get out of bed?" Norman asked. Blaziken made an incredulous expression.

"Blaziken… How are you moving?" Norman asked, further confusing the avian. Blaziken was starting to look worried. Worried about Norman.

"I'm not crazy, Blaziken. But something crazy is going on-" Norman was interrupted when the door to the room opened. Brock and Nuzleaf walked in, with Brock dragging a cart that dangled with a variety of medical devices. Now Blaziken did look properly concerned.

"I don't think these are going to tell us much, but it might show us something." Brock said, wrapping the cuff of a sphygmomanometer around one of Blaziken's biceps. Norman watched Brock measure Blaziken's blood pressure, before Brock moved on to the next device.

"I'm going to need a drop of blood." Brock stated, pulling a needle out of the device. Blaziken halted his advance with a wave of his arm. Shuffling the feathers of his chest, Blaziken revealed the bloody pits left from the staples.

"Jesus Christ." Norman breathed, wondering how on earth Blaziken had mustered up the courage and stupidity to pull those out by himself.

"Sorry, Blaziken. It has to be fresh from the veins." Brock punctuated the comment by jabbing the needle into Blaziken's shoulder. Nuzleaf winced. Brock collected a sample.

"Now lets just wait for a reading-" The door opened to Blaziken's room.

"Nuzleaf, you had better be in here-" May stopped dead in the doorway. The look of shock on her face caused Blaziken to glance nervously over at Norman.

"Fuck." Norman grunted, rubbing his eyes. He wanted some answers before involving May in this. Norman knew she would only complicate things. May dropped a basket filled with food on the floor. She looked pale enough to pass out.

"You're sitting up." May stated in a wispy voice. Kirlia looked past May's hips and gasped.

"Does somebody want to-" Brock was going to say, "catch May," but her fainting spell beat him to it. She hit the floor hard.

"Oh crap." Norman groaned, racing Blaziken to May's side.

"This just went from weird to scary." Brock muttered as Blaziken and Norman lifted May to her feet.

"Ow." May whimpered, clutching her head. Blaziken dusted May's back off, while Norman held her steady.

"Blaziken? You're- walking?" May whispered in utter disbelief. Blaziken looked at Norman fearfully.

"Don't tell me you didn't know?" Norman groaned, looking at Blaziken's lost expression.

"I don't think anybody wanted to break it to him." Brock said in an awkward monotone.

"You said he'd never walk again!" May screamed at Brock. Blaziken's expression went from dumbfounded to startled. He looked at May in wide eyed horror, before looking at Brock, then twitching his head desperately over to Norman.

"Right. Well that makes things easier." Norman sighed in exasperation.

…

"Okay… Blaziken. Seeing as nobody told you before… You- aren't supposed to be walking." Norman said it with all the tact he could manage. Blaziken's frightened eyes never left Norman's.

"Actually… You aren't supposed to be able to live without continuous life support." Norman elaborated further. Blaziken blinked several times, as if struggling to understand the words he had just heard.

"You have no idea how you're- capable of… not being dead right now?" Norman failed to phrase the question tastefully. Blaziken slowly shook his stunned head. May was pawing at his chest, her mouth opened in awe, trying to convince herself that this was real.

"He's okay? As in… Okay?" May asked in disbelief. Brock whistled.

"It- would appear so." Brock was staring at his device in wonderment. Looking up at Blaziken, Brock shook his head.

"There's no way."

"What did you find, Brock?" Norman asked.

"His blood has the maximum possible dissolved oxygen content." Brock stated dryly.

"What does that mean?" Norman asked.

"That means that he's breathing exceptionally well for a pokemon with a third of a lung left." Brock answered. Blaziken fell onto his haunches. He seemed to be the next one preparing to faint.

"An ultrasound?" Norman asked as Blaziken laid down on the table.

"For what I want to see, an ultrasound will be perfect." Brock placed a plastic mat over Blaziken's chest, and applied a transparent gel to it.

"Just as long as you're not going to tell me that he's pregnant." Norman muttered.

"Oh God, don't even joke like that. This is scary enough." Brock said as he dimmed the lights. Taking what looked like an electric razor to the mat on Blaziken's chest, Brock began to move the device in circles around Blaziken's sternum. A grainy monochrome image appeared on a screen, perched on a wall opposite the table.

"That-" Brock started. He swallowed and tried to speak again.

"That. Can't. Be." Brock said, focusing on the image.

"What are we looking at, Brock?" Norman asked. Brock procured a laser pointer from a stand next to the table.

"That would be the superior, middle, and inferior lobes of Blaziken's right lung." Brock used the laser pointer to circle several indistinguishable grainy lumps.

"And that would be his right kidney." Brock circled another uniformly gray mass.

"So what's wrong with them?" Norman asked.

"Nothing from this point of view. They look perfectly healthy." Brock said.

"So what's the significance of this test? What does it prove?" Norman pressed.

"It proves that they're there." Brock said calmly, staring at the screen.

"I don't-" Norman froze. Now he knew what Brock was getting at.

"The operation that we performed on Blaziken was highly unorthodox. We completely removed his left lung, both the inferior and the middle lobe of his right lung, as well as his right kidney, and most of his liver. We had to reconstruct one of his atrioventricular heart valves, we removed his pancreas, we cut out a significant portion of necrotic organ tissue from the rest of his remaining internal systems- ...We even had to reduce the size of his colon because half of it was in danger of becoming gangrenous." Brock turned from the screen to face Norman, May, Kirlia, Nuzleaf, and Blaziken.

"He had less than a nine percent chance of surviving the procedure. And that's without factoring in postoperative complications, or the following surgeries on his arms and legs. Normally, we would never even dream of performing an operation with such a high mortality rate, but it was the only thing that we could do to try and save him. It was highly unlikely that Blaziken was going to live through the procedure. Extremely unlikely, but possible." Brock turned back to the screen behind him.

"This is impossible. Organs, with the exclusion of the liver, don't just grow back. And if they did, it would take a lot longer than a week. It takes months just for the surgical incisions to heal fully. Blaziken, by means undiscerned, has somehow managed to come by a complete set of lungs, a new kidney, and I'm sure that once we've checked; all of the other missing parts will be in their proper places as well." Brock stated.

"So this is either a miracle, or somebody developed a means of regenerating organs and never told anyone, or somebody swapped Blazikens, or this Blaziken is unique among all known complex life forms... Or he's not a Blaziken, and he's something else." Brock finished. Everybody was looking at Blaziken. Jordan had rarely felt this afraid.

"Which one is it, Blaziken?" Norman asked. Jordan looked at Norman with an even greater fear than what Norman was currently experiencing.

"You didn't know that you could- regenerate?" Norman asked. Jordan shook his head. Brock was observing Blaziken with stoney faced curiosity.

"Does anyone know anything about his past?" Brock asked. Norman and May exchanged a look.

"Not much. Certainly nothing that could explain this." Norman answered. Brock took a deep breath.

"When you spoke to me before, Norman, you claimed that Blaziken suffers from PTSD. You said that he experiences night terrors if he's left to sleep alone. We've also observed several rather distinguishing traits about him. Other than his unnatural ability to mend grievous injuries." Brock murmured. Norman looked at Brock quizzically.

"What are you thinking, Brock?" Norman asked. Brock leaned in closer to Blaziken.

"Were you experimented on?" Brock asked carefully. Blaziken's eyes widened. Jordan remembered the dark figure that had made him into a pokemon. The creature that had killed him.

 _I don't know… Did he do something else to me?_ Jordan stared at his talons in numb terror.

"I think… That qualifies as a yes." Brock whispered.

"Why?" May asked, reaching for Blaziken.

"Norman? Can you think of a reason why a Blaziken would have been experimented on?" Brock asked. Norman knew that Brock was bouncing theories off of him.

"Competition." Norman growled. Brock nodded.

"My thoughts exactly."

"That would explain everything. How he learns so fast. How he's capable of reasoning like a human. Why he's so powerful." Norman breathed.

"What are you talking about?" May asked, a new fear in her voice. A fear, and a pity.

"May, Blazikens are one of the most desirable pokemon in the higher castes of the competition scene. Their species were hunted almost to the point of extinction by trainers who literally used them to death. Thirty years ago, Blazikens were universally banned from competing in any of the regional leagues. That ban was lifted three years ago when the species started making a comeback." Norman began.

"There are heavy restrictions in place that limit the amount of Blazikens in the competition scene, and who can train them. I already had you licensed for legal ownership of Blaziken. I didn't tell you, but the night that Blaziken accepted you as his trainer, I was up to my eyeballs in paperwork." Norman rubbed his face.

"Someone must have gotten their hands on a Blaziken. Somebody must have tried to make the ultimate competition pokemon out of it. Somebody experimented on your Blaziken, May. Somebody did something terrible to him." Norman whispered.

"Advanced reasoning in high duress situations. The ability to ignore biological safeguards. Rapid and seemingly limitless cellular regeneration. He's fearless in combat, trained in martial practices that no other pokemon in the world could even aspire to, and he's mentally and emotionally scarred on a gut wrenching scale. It all adds up. Somebody wanted a Blaziken that nobody else had." Brock summarized.

"But why?" May begged.

"Why would anyone do that to him?"

"To win." Norman growled. May looked at her father in cold disbelief.

"Just- just to win?" May took a shaking breath.

"May… there are trainers out there who don't care about their pokemon's wellbeing. You must have run into a few of them by now. But when that kind of immorality is combined with ambition and resources… terrible things happen. The league has been trying to outlaw organizations like the Battle Frontier and Chatelaine's Maisons for years. But they operate in international waters, so they don't have to answer to any of the regional leagues. Only by controlling the traffic to those areas can we even hope to limit the depravities that these people commit in their institutions. But people with money can get through any red tape. There are facilities dotting the outskirts of civilization that specialize in selectively breeding pokemon just for these competitive and illegal environments. There's a whole black market economy fueled by the Battle Frontier and the Chatelaine's Maisons." Norman explained.

"The Global Trade Syndicate…" Brock muttered in disgust. Norman swallowed. May looked from her father to Brock, then back to Blaziken.

"It wouldn't surprise me at all if somebody went a step further. If somebody found a way to increase a pokemon's power and utility artificially." Norman said darkly.

 _No… you're close, but you've got it all wrong…_ Jordan thought as he looked at May, Brock, and Norman. They may have been wrong about his origins, but they had given had given him something new to think about.

 _What if he made me into a weapon? What does he want me to do?_ Jordan began to shake.

" _Your wish is my redemption…"_

 _What the fuck does that mean?!_ Jordan grabbed his head in panic.

"Blaziken?" May's arms wrapped around Jordan's shoulders.

"It's okay. It'll be okay. You're with me now, remember?" May whispered desperately. Jordan fought to get his rapid breathing under control.

 _May, we're not safe. He's still coming for me… He needs something from me…_ Jordan murmured.

 _Blaziken?_ Kirlia spoke softly. Jordan turned to her.

 _Who is he?_ Kirlia asked. A shudder wracked her frame when Blaziken looked at her. The fear in his eyes showed Kirlia the dark entity. The creature that possessed the power to turn a man into a pokemon.

"Where do we go from here?" Brock asked. Norman let his breath out in a rattling wind.

"Well, I suppose that I should tell Grace to forget about the renovations." Norman said. May looked at him in surprise.

"Does this mean that Blaziken-?" May asked. Jordan looked at Norman, a new question in his tortured eyes.

"That is Blaziken's choice. I wouldn't blame him in the least if he chose to throw in the towel." Norman said. Jordan looked from Norman to May.

"Blaziken? Do you still- Do you still want to travel with me?" May asked hesitantly.

" _Your wish is my redemption…"_

 _If you made me into a weapon, motherfucker… The first thing I'm going to do when I find you is get some answers… We'll see just how perfect a weapon you made me._ Jordan's eyes hardened, and an anger rose to contest the fear. Taking May's shoulder firmly in a talon, Jordan fixed her with an iron glare.

 _We'll do it together. You and me, May._ Jordan told her. May's eyes softened.

"I should have known… Thank you, Blaziken. Thank you so much." May whispered. Norman sighed.

"I didn't think he was gonna quit. I've gotta hand it to you, Blaziken. You are the bravest soul that I ever met." Norman chuckled. Brock cleared his throat.

"You're all okay with this?" Brock asked. Norman and May nodded. Jordan smiled. Brock sighed.

"It seems a bit… ironic that a Blaziken who got tortured for the sake of competition is willingly going to compete." Brock muttered.

"It is a weird story." Norman agreed with a laugh. May smiled, that soft knowing smile to her lover.

"It will have a happy ending." May promised Jordan.

...

 _So Blaziken?_ Nuzleaf spoke quietly, watching May and Kirlia bid farewell to Pat, Carl, and Dustin.

 _Yes?_ Jordan answered.

 _Are you going to tell me what happened?_ Nuzleaf asked.

 _About what?_ Jordan asked.

 _All of it. Your family. What happened to them. What happened to you._ Nuzleaf replied. Jordan took a deep breath, and let it out in a sigh.

 _That's a no, isn't it?_ Nuzleaf slumped.

 _Nuzleaf… I told you what happened to my family. You know what happened to me._ Blaziken answered.

 _You told me that they died, and how you blamed yourself for it. You told me that they were human, and you never explained how they came to be your family. You never told me that you were experimented on. You never told me what happened to you._ Nuzleaf's voice was soft, yet firm. There was no hint of accusation in his tone. Only concern.

 _Nuzleaf… If I told you what happened to me… You wouldn't know me._ Jordan whispered.

 _What's that suppose to mean?_ Nuzleaf asked, growing angry.

 _I trust you, Blaziken. You know that you can trust me._ Nuzleaf told Blaziken in a wounded voice.

 _No. You wouldn't, Nuzleaf. You wouldn't trust me. The Blaziken you know isn't who I was born as. I… I had a name, Nuzleaf. A name._ Jordan's voice shook. Nuzleaf looked up at Blaziken, and saw the tears forming in his eyes.

 _What is your name, Blaziken?_ Nuzleaf asked. Jordan took another shaking breath through his nostrils.

 _That name is dead, Nuzleaf. Just like the person it belonged to. I'm Blaziken now. I'll always be Blaziken._ Jordan swallowed, recognizing the truth. Jordan was a human, all alone. A human without hope. A human waiting to die. Blaziken was a pokemon, who had a family. A family that gave him hope. A family worth living for. Blaziken didn't want to go back to being Jordan. Jordan was dead.

 _I am Blaziken. It's the only name that I want._ Jordan fought back the tears.

 _Okay, Blaziken. But you have another name. A name that I gave to you._ Nuzleaf said softly, as he put a hand against the back of Blaziken's limp talon.

 _Brother._ Nuzleaf whispered. Blaziken's talon clenched into a fist.

 _Thank you, Nuzleaf. Thank you…_

"Thank you so much, Pat. Carl. Dustin. Really. Without you guys, I might have lost Blaziken. I have to say thank you. If I'd lost him…" May had begun to tear up. Pat took May in her arms.

"Okay, May. You're welcome. I'm glad we could help." Pat was beginning to cry as well.

"Take care of yourself, May. Try to avoid Magma. Though I imagine that they're the ones that are going to try avoiding you." Carl chuckled as he put a hand on May's shoulder.

"And you be on your best behavior for May, Kirlia." Pat scooped up the chirruping Kirlia for a hug as well.

"Hey May?" Dustin spoke up, his voice suspiciously bashful.

"If… In a year, you're anywhere near Watermine… Could you stop by?" Dustin asked nervously.

"Why a year, Dustin?" Pat asked, laughingly. May choked. Between the grateful tears and the awkward humor, May didn't know what she felt.

"Because… Because I want to become a trainer, like May. And I want her to be my first opponent." Dustin answered. May laughed. Kirlia giggled. Pat and Carl laughed with them, while Dustin turned a deep shade of red.

"I might not be very strong when I start out, but I want to learn from May!" Dustin shouted, clearly offended.

"It's not that, Dustin. It's just- I'm just… flattered. You little goofball." May put her hands on either of Dustin's shoulders, and met the boy's watering eyes.

"I promise, that when you become a trainer, I'll teach you everything I know. Deal?" May asked. Dustin's stunned mouth became a grin.

"Deal." Dustin said. May roughed up his hair.

"My first bit of advice; get a Seedot. And some bells." May smiled. Dustin looked up at May, confused. Kirlia smirked to herself.

"Bells?" Dustin asked, surprised.

"Bells." May repeated, her smile becoming a fond grin. Turning back to where her two boys waited for her, May began to laugh again.

"Trust me. Bells make all the difference."

…

May set camp up at one of the reserve's waysides. They were only a day's walk away from Petalburg, and Watermine was miles behind them. While May prepared the bedding, Blaziken took over the cooking. The smell of food frying above the campfire rivalled the best scents sampled in any kitchen May had perused. She had originally assumed that the herbs sizzling in olive oil were hints at an Italian repast, but as more seasonings were added, May could no longer apply a nationality to the dish. Pine nuts, dates, olives, peppers, and chicken breasts fried together in Blaziken's seasoned skillet, and a pot of water boiled fettucine to serve as the foundation of the meal. Blaziken had put Nuzleaf to work shucking and washing tomatillos, which were quartered and added to the skillet after the chicken had been browned. Kirlia had busied herself with setting up a picnic cloth on the most leveled ground in the camp, and was preparing diningware for four. May couldn't help but grin. Even in the daily routine, everybody worked as a team, and all seemed at ease with the return to the journey. Nuzleaf was joking with Blaziken, judging by the sounds of their chortles. Kirlia was singing softly as she labored over the dining arrangements, painstakingly ensuring that every utensil was an even distance apart, and folding every napkin into a neat little cap. Though Kirlia's attention to detail seemed a little over the top, Kirlia was undeniably happy with the unnecessary design.

May finished with the rain tarp and sleeping bags. May had purchased a second bag while in Watermine, specifically for Kirlia's use. During the wait for Nuzleaf and Blaziken to recover, May and Kirlia had grown accustomed to sleeping with one another. Though no more sexual advances had been perpetrated by either May or Kirlia, they had still shared the same awkward dreams. Some of the dreams had been May's, and the others… the other dreams had alerted May to Kirlia's sexual fantasies involving May. Despite the mix of flattery and shame, neither May nor Kirlia held the other in disgust. They had found an understanding, or rather a secure middleground. Kirlia restrained her desires for May's sake, and May was more than happy to forestall any more experimentation. Since the first… experience with Kirlia, May had found herself wrestling with the guilt of disloyalty. By involving Kirlia in her sexual exercises, May felt as though she had betrayed Blaziken. But by attempting to deny Kirlia a desire that May had awoken within her, May also felt as though she had betrayed Kirlia. May's smile faded from her face as she considered the possible consequences of her actions. May had inadvertently constructed a love triangle, with herself as the prized corner. Kirlia clearly didn't approve of May and Blaziken's trysts, and Blaziken was still ignorant to the recent developing romance between Kirlia and May. Blaziken still apparently regarded May and Kirlia's relationship as a mix of sisters and friends. The revelation involving a deeper, more carnal union between May and Kirlia had yet to occur to him.

"What am I going to do?" May whispered fearfully, suddenly dreading the fall of night when the three of them would lay together for the first time since before Magma's kidnapping. May swallowed the lump in her throat, and felt goosebumps rise across her skin, even in the warm evening breeze. A soft hand took May's as Kirlia leaned her head against May's hip.

 _We'll go slowly, May. I know that you'll come back to me. You promised. Sooner or later, you will see..._ Kirlia looked over to the campfire where Blaziken and Nuzleaf continued to laugh. Nuzleaf was regaling Blaziken with a tale from his youth. Something to do with a wild Zigzagoon, a Trainer's Poochyena, and a swimming pool. Apparently back in the day, Nuzleaf had been quite the manipulative engineer, and had used his talents to humiliate others for his own enjoyment.

... _So then I told the Zigzagoon that there was a way to get in the house via one of the swimming pool's chlorine dispensers, and the stupid shit bought it-_ Nuzleaf and Blaziken caved inwards as the shared bout of cackles nearly keeled both of them over. Watching Blaziken wipe tears of mirth from his eyes put Kirlia in a sense of stunned unease. She still couldn't believe that this laughing, loving, peaceful soul was the same hideous monster that waged a sadistic genocide against Magma only a week ago.

 _He doesn't even remember killing them… And I can't stop thinking about it everytime I see him…_ Kirlia shuddered as the atrocities paraded through her head.

 _If I could make you remember, Blaziken… I would. You don't deserve ignorance. Not after what you did._ Kirlia whispered. She had even considered telling Blaziken, but the fear of that monster waking prevented Kirlia from enlightening him.

 _He would kill us all if it woke up… Or when…_ Kirlia fell back against May, and subconsciously rubbed her own throat. It was only a matter of time. Sooner or later, Blaziken would snap, and that monster would rise again. It was too powerful for any of them to stop, and knowing May and Nuzleaf, both would walk freely into its talons, their love for Blaziken blinding them to the danger.

"What's going on, Kirlia? You keep freezing up." May knelt down to Kirlia. Kirlia couldn't meet her eyes. She trembled in May's arms, the only comfort Kirlia had when the fear rose within her.

"Kirlia… What are you afraid of?" May asked. Kirlia shuddered, and risked another look at Blaziken.

 _And then- And then… The fucking Poochyena decided to-_ Nuzleaf and Blaziken were roaring with laughter. Neither could open their eyes or even breath for the mirth. Slamming his fist off of the ground repeatably, Nuzleaf struggled to regain control of himself.

 _Then- Then the Poochyena tried to get the Zigzagoon out by- by-_ Nuzleaf's fist came down on the skillet's handle, flinging the pan of nearly finished food across the camp.

 _Oh shit!_ Nuzleaf cried out, snapping out of the humourous mood. Blaziken became furious.

 _Oh hell no! It was almost done!_ Blaziken shouted.

 _I'm sorry, Blaziken! I-_

 _What the fuck is wrong with you, Nuzleaf!?_ Blaziken roared as he rose to his feet. His shoulders and neck shook with rage. Nuzleaf locked up.

 _Dude- I'm- I'm sorry-_ Nuzleaf started, worried.

"Blaziken!" May shouted, fear and concern filled her voice.

 _Sorry?! What did you even do? Cut up some fucking fruit? Sorry for WHAT?!_ Blaziken roared, his face suddenly an inch from Nuzleaf's.

 _I made this! I put everything into it! And now there's nothing left! NOTHING!_ Blaziken's entire head vibrated with the anger. Nuzleaf was crying, feeble tears of fright and shame had appeared in his eyes.

 _Blaziken… I'm sorry…_ Nuzleaf begged.

"BLAZIKEN!" May shouted, disdain plain in her voice. Jordan swallowed. The wrath still shook him. He lowered his talons. His hate filled eyes rested on Nuzleaf.

 _Blaziken…_ Nuzleaf pleaded. Jordan straightened out, but he couldn't kill the rage.

"Blaziken, stop this now." May's angry voice intoned a command. Blaziken jerked his head over towards her. May met those hateful eyes with disapproval.

"Relax. It was just a pan of food. I'll make dinner for us if it's too much for you to deal with." May growled.

 _May- Don't push him. Don't-push-him!_ Kirlia squeaked. It was awake. It was right beneath the skin. On little push was all it needed to get loose.

 _I'm- I'm sorry… I'm sorry, Nuzleaf… I-_ Blaziken spoke, and there was a note of panic in his voice.

 _I don't know why… Why am I so…_ Jordan swallowed again, and took several calming breaths.

 _Nuzleaf, I don't know what I was doing… I'm sorry…_ Blaziken looked at Nuzleaf, shaken at his own outburst.

 _Are you okay?_ Nuzleaf asked. Jordan tensed.

 _I just… lost control. I'm sorry._ Jordan sat down on the ground, and clutched his head.

 _It's okay, Blaziken._ Nuzleaf put a hand on Blaziken's shoulder.

 _It's fine. We've all been through a lot shit recently. You especially. I'm okay. But are you?_ Jordan looked up at Nuzleaf, a hint of fear in his eyes.

 _I don't know…_ Blaziken whimpered. Nuzleaf looked over to May and Kirlia. May was obviously worried, but Kirlia was pale enough to warrant an illness.

 _Listen, Blaziken. Let's go talk for a moment. Just you and me, okay?_ Nuzleaf offered in a soft voice.

 _Nuzleaf… I don't know what I have to say…_ Blaziken shuddered. Nuzleaf kicked Blaziken's knee.

 _Let's go, dumbass._ Nuzleaf grumbled. Blaziken hesitantly pushed himself off of his rump, the look of panic still clung to his eyes.

 _Kirlia, keep May here._ Nuzleaf ordered, as May moved forward to assist Blaziken. Kirlia grabbed May's arm and pulled her back. May looked down at her in shock.

 _Let Nuzleaf handle this May. For now._ Kirlia looked over towards Nuzleaf. She wanted to tell him. Kirlia wanted to warn Nuzleaf, but Blaziken was still in the throes of his close call. Kirlia didn't dare shake that cradle, lest the beast rise from within it.

 _Nuzleaf!_ Kirlia cried out as Blaziken and Nuzleaf headed off. They both paused and turned back to her.

 _Be- be careful, Nuzleaf…_ Kirlia whispered.

 _What?_ Nuzleaf strained his ears.

 _I said take care of him!_ Kirlia shouted. Nuzleaf snorted.

 _Yeah. Right. Come on dipshit._ Nuzleaf punched Blaziken's shin, smirking as he did so. Cocky as ever, Nuzleaf walked off with Blaziken in tow. Only after the pair had disappeared into the trees did May speak to Kirlia.

"What's going on, Kirlia?" May asked, worry resounding in her voice. Kirlia shuddered, and then took May's hand.

 _Nothing good, May. Now come on. We have to make sure that Nuzleaf is going to be okay._ Kirlia answered in foreboding voice, as she dragged the nonplussed May in pursuit of Nuzleaf and Blaziken.

…

 _So what is going on, Blaziken?_ Nuzleaf asked once May and Kirlia were out of earshot.

 _I don't know. I just got angry and… I couldn't stop…_ Jordan swallowed. Nuzleaf looked up at him.

 _You got 'just' got angry? That's pretty extreme for 'just' anger, Blaziken. Does this have something to do with that 'he' you mentioned back during the ultrasound? The guy who's coming for you?_ Nuzleaf asked.

 _No. I don't know… Maybe?_ Jordan answered, shaken.

 _Tell me what happened, Blaziken. Whatever it was, it's fucking with you. You need to get this out._ Nuzleaf pressed.

 _Nuzleaf. I told you. I don't want to talk about it._ Blaziken answered, a conviction empowered his voice.

 _Blaziken…_ Nuzleaf growled.

 _How many times have I been right before? About you and your secrets? Keeping them hidden doesn't help you! Haven't you figured this out yet?!_ Nuzleaf hissed.

 _Nuzleaf… You don't want to know. You would think me insane. Maybe I am…_ Blaziken swallowed.

 _I already know that you're insane. And I love you for it. Are you really that stupid?_ Nuzleaf asked.

 _Nuzleaf. Just. Stop. I don't know what happened. I don't know how it happened. As for 'him?' Don't worry about it. If I see him again…_ Jordan's talons clenched as he spat the last bit.

 _So it is him. Does he piss you off that much?_ Nuzleaf asked. Blaziken shuddered.

 _He scares me, Nuzleaf…_ Nuzleaf felt a chill crawl down his back, but he sensed a breech, and Nuzleaf needed to push.

 _Was he the one that… fucked with you?_ Nuzleaf had to ask. Blaziken let loose a shrill laugh.

 _Oh, he fucked with me alright. You have no idea how much he fucked with me…_ Blaziken breathed in an unsteady wind.

 _Blaziken… You're not alone in this. You have May. You have me. You have Kirlia. Norman, Brendan, a whole shitload of other people who would lay down their lives to help you._ Nuzleaf tried to console his brother, but Blaziken only grew more agitated with Nuzleaf's expression.

 _And that's why he scares me so much, Nuzleaf. None of that means shit… He made my own mother forget me… He made it so I couldn't talk to her… He kept me from saving her…_ Jordan was sobbing. Nuzleaf grabbed Blaziken's talon.

 _What do you mean? Did you have a device? Something that let humans hear you? How did he make her forget?_ Nuzleaf struggled to connect all the loose ends. Blaziken shook his head, and a glint in his eye hinted that he was catching on to Nuzleaf's ploy.

 _Enough. That's enough, Nuzleaf. I don't want to talk about it._ Blaziken began to calm. Nuzleaf looked up at him, frightened and wounded.

 _I promise you this though. I won't let him hurt you. I won't let him hurt May. I won't let him hurt Kirlia. I don't care what it costs me. I'm not losing this family._ Blaziken spoke with steely resolve.

 _Blaziken! You can't-!_ Nuzleaf started, but Blaziken interrupted him.

 _Yes, Nuzleaf. I will. Our old fight? The one about me killing myself for you guys? It's settled. I will use every fiber in my body, every ounce of my will, every drop of my life. For you. May. Kirlia. I will protect you from him._ Blaziken knelt down beside Nuzleaf, his cold words crushing his brother. Nuzleaf began to cry, as his arms wrapped around Blaziken's shoulders.

 _I don't want to lose you, Blaziken…_ Nuzleaf begged, as his sobs grew stronger. Jordan slowly returned Nuzleaf's embrace.

 _I know, Nuzleaf. I know. But if… and yes, that's an 'if,' I have to die to stop him, I will. Don't you get it? One life for so many more. It's worth it to me, Nuzleaf. I once lived only hoping to die… But May, you, and Kirlia changed that. Now, if I have to die, I'm not going to go without making it worthwhile. You guys gave something to live for, and I will never, never forget that._ Blaziken's voice never shifted. It never sounded strained. Blaziken's decision had been made long ago.

 _What about us, Blaziken? What about the people you leave behind?_ Nuzleaf asked, his voice breaking. Blaziken fixed Nuzleaf with tightening eyes.

 _Why do think I'm so Goddamn angry?_ Blaziken's tone rumbled with the fury.

 _I don't want to hurt you. But it's the lesser of two evils. I'm sorry, Nuzleaf, but this is my choice. This is my life. If I do have to die, remember what you mean to me-_ Jordan gagged. This was the part. This was the part that tested him every time.

 _You are worth it. Don't live in mourning. That's what made me long for an end. Don't become me._ Jordan found his conviction, and used it to strengthen his words. Nuzleaf shook with the gasping tears, this grief was overwhelming.

" _...We aren't done with this, Blaziken. One of us is going to understand the other, and it sure as hell isn't going to be me..."_

Nuzleaf's own words returned to mock him. Nuzleaf had been wrong back then. Blaziken had been right. Nuzleaf understood now.

 _Blaziken… Please. Just try, okay? Try to live. Please…_ Nuzleaf begged. Jordan's arms tightened around Nuzleaf.

 _I promise, Nuzleaf._ Jordan rested his beak on Nuzleaf's scalp, while his own tears ran down his rostrum.

…

Kirlia and May watched Nuzleaf and Blaziken from a distance. Whatever had transpired between those two had strengthened their already unshakable bond. Kirlia had heard every word, and she shook her head in wonder. Maybe they were two different creatures. Jordan and his monster. It seemed that the only thing that they shared was their past. Both had gone a different route when Chrissie had died, both had grown separate of the other. Maybe Jordan could be forgiven. Maybe it wasn't even his fault.

 _Damn it, Blaziken. I never know what to think of you. I want to hate you. I'm afraid of you. But I love you. How do you do this?_ Kirlia swallowed, suppressing her tears. May's hand fell on Kirlia's shoulder.

"You can't hide those tears from me, Kirlia." May murmured. Kirlia looked up at May with stinging eyes. May's tender expression warmed with that knowing smile.

"I just wish I could hear you guys. I want to be a part of this." May whispered, a slight tone of remorse in her voice. Kirlia giggled lightly. If May only knew.

 _May, you are the reason for all of this. You are the center. You are the biggest part._ Kirlia reached up for May. May knelt down and lifted Kirlia from the ground. Holding Kirlia freely before her, May smiled.

"I love all of you guys. I love this family we have." May pulled Kirlia against her shoulder, and laughed happily.

"Come on. We'll give Blaziken and Nuzleaf their moment. But this… This is our moment." May smiled as she headed back towards their camp, cradling her little angel.

…

"So Blaziken?" May asked as he wrapped his arms around her. Blaziken paused, a corner of the sleeping bag hovered in his talon.

"Can we… Can we slow down, just a little bit?" May asked hesitantly. Kirlia looked over at May from her sleeping bag. If May didn't know any better, she'd say that Kirlia knew exactly what May was trying to propose. Blaziken, however, didn't seem to understand. His quizzical eyes regarded May with worry.

"It's just… So much has happened. I still can't believe that all of this is real. Everyone of us has nearly died… We were all saved by by the grace of a miracle. Well… Multiple miracles. I just… I just need to take it easy for a little while. I need to adjust. I don't know what to believe anymore, and until I do… could we… I mean you and I- I just-" Blaziken interrupted May with a chuckle.

 _Only if you'll still let me hold you, May. Otherwise I'll have to start playing dirty._ Jordan nuzzled May mischievously. May giggled as Blaziken's beak beak gently tickled the soft spot below her ear.

"Okay… I think that's a yes." May smiled. Blaziken snorted.

 _I don't know who's going to crack first. You or me. It had better be you._ Jordan smirked, tightening his hold on May.

"I love you, Blaziken. Thank you." May murmured tenderly. Blaziken sighed in contentment.

 _Hey, Kirlia._ Jordan called to her. Kirlia jumped, startled by the sudden shift in attention.

 _Come here._ Jordan patted the ground between May's arms.

 _Blaziken- I-_ Kirlia stammered, nervous over the implications.

 _Please don't tell me that you grew up already... May's already snubbed me, and now you? I just want all of us to be together again. No weirdness implied. I just… miss what we used to have. The three of us._ Blaziken spoke softly, his sincerity obvious to Kirlia even without her sixth sense.

 _Me holding May. May holding you. I miss that…_ Blaziken swallowed. Kirlia didn't hesitate. Pulling herself and her sleeping bag over towards May and Jordan, Kirlia pushed herself into May's surprised arms.

 _I missed it too, Blaziken._ Kirlia shuddered with delight as May's arms wrapped around her. A talon rested on Kirlia's shoulder.

 _Thank you, Kirlia._ Blaziken whispered.

"Okay you two, shut up and go to sleep." May teased. Both Kirlia and Blaziken chuckled.

 _It feels different, but I still like this._ Kirlia murmured as sleep took her. May's eyes began to close, even as the corners of her mouth lifted into a soft smile.

"I love you both so much…" May breathed as she followed Kirlia into slumber. Only Jordan was left to wait for the peace of sleep to claim him. But the warmth in his chest kept him smiling into the early morning.

 _It is different…_ Jordan whispered as he closed his eyes. Taking a deep breath, Jordan let it out in slow, deep sigh.

 _...But it's better._ Blaziken pressed himself against May and drew Kirlia closer, as he too, fell into sleep.

 _...Jordan…_


	17. Section 17

Chapter 39: Goodbye

May woke up. Something had changed. Something was missing. Kirlia roused at May's chest. And Blaziken-

"Where's Blaziken?!" May jumped up, panicking.

Jordan looked up at the hidden moon. Tears flowed down his face.

 _I killed them… I killed them…_ Jordan raised his talons before his eyes.

 _So many… So many died… And it was me…_ Jordan's voice had become a squeak. He had seen them dying. He had seen them screaming and burning. He had heard them begging, and watched as they disappeared into ashes.

 _No…_ A child. A boy. Talons breaking him. A flame scorching him, but not killing him.

 _No, I didn't-_ A man leapt to shield a woman, trying to protect her from the wall of fire that rose amidst the screams. How she'd cried out his name, just as he was reduced to ashes above her.

 _It wasn't me!_ A talon grabbed the burnt woman. Her lost eyes met his. She wanted to die. She didn't care. He was dead, and now she only wanted to join him. A horrible laughter rose, and talons began to carve and peel. She would die, but not without screaming first.

 _I- I-_ Death. Fire. Screams. Blood. Laughter. Monster.

 _I'm a monster…_ Jordan curled into himself, as the truth overwhelmed him.

 _It's time, Jordan. It's time for us to make that world._

 _No…_ Jordan begged.

 _You came to me. You made the choice. Now 'we' will follow through with that decision._

 _I'm not you!_ Jordan screamed. The monster chuckled.

 _Not yet…_

May's face flashed in Jordan's eyes. May's blue eyes. May's brown hair. May's soft skin. May's tender lips. May. And she was screaming.

 _Kirlia! I found him! Get May over here!_ Nuzleaf shouted, waving to the two girls behind him. Turning back towards the meadow, Nuzleaf broke into a run. There, sitting on a stone, was his brother. His weeping brother. His hurting brother.

 _Blaziken! What are you doing out here!_ Nuzleaf cried out as he closed the distance. Blaziken ignored him. Nuzleaf was getting closer. He could see Blaziken shaking. He could hear mumbled words. He could see the tears.

 _What's wrong?_ Nuzleaf grabbed Blaziken's talon, and shook it desperately.

 _Snap out of it!_ Nuzleaf begged, Blaziken turned to him, and those terrified eyes closed Nuzleaf's throat.

"Blaziken! Nuzleaf, you found him!" May ran down the embankment into the meadow. Blaziken stood up, shaking his head in childish denial as May approached.

 _No…_ Blaziken shrank away from May when she moved to hold him.

"Blaziken!" May's voice was filled with worry.

"It's okay! I'm here! We're here! You'll be okay!" May begged as she tried again. Blaziken furiously backpedaled away from her.

"Blaziken… What's wrong?" May asked, bewildered, concerned, and wounded. Blaziken shook his head, and held himself as the tremors shook his body.

"Come on. Let's go back to camp. The sun'll be rising soon. I'll stay up with you, if you don't want to sleep. I'll watch over you." May pleaded. Blaziken hesitated. A look in his grieving eyes filled May with terror.

"Blaziken-" May began in a shaking voice. Blaziken worked his jaw and turned his back on May, Nuzleaf, and Kirlia. Jordan turned his back on them and ran.

"BLAZIKEN!" May screamed as the weeping avian tore off into the woodlands. Nuzleaf was hot on her heels, chasing Blaziken as he fled from them. Kirlia stayed behind, stunned at the transition.

 _Blaziken! Come back!_ Nuzleaf cried out after him. He knew what May knew. Blaziken was leaving them.

"DON'T YOU LEAVE ME!" May screamed after Blaziken, his speed was far greater than theirs. Blaziken slowed down, but he didn't stop.

"YOU PROMISED ME! YOU PROMISED!" May cried. Blaziken came to a halt, his shoulders heaving. May and Nuzleaf were gasping for air, but they pushed themselves even harder to close the gap.

"Blaziken…" May wept as she approached him. Nuzleaf grabbed Blaziken by his knees, and buried his face into Blaziken's thigh. Slowly, hesitantly Blaziken reached for Nuzleaf. Jordan's talon worked its way under Nuzleaf's arms, and gently pulled him away.

 _I'm sorry…_ Blaziken's weak voice was barely discernable. Blaziken couldn't face them.

 _Don't ever do that again!_ Nuzleaf roared at Blaziken.

 _Nuzleaf… I'm sorry…_ Nuzleaf froze. Something in Blaziken's voice hinted at more.

 _Stop this, Blaziken._ Nuzleaf panted. Blaziken finally looked him in the eyes. Blaziken's gaze was hollow. A greater loss shone within him, greater than any Nuzleaf had seen prior.

 _I'm sorry that it has come to this…_ Blaziken whispered.

 _Stop it. Now._ Nuzleaf demanded. Blaziken shook his head, his eyes falling away from Nuzleaf's.

 _I'm sorry that I lied to you-_

 _I SAID STOP IT!_ Nuzleaf screamed. Blaziken started to weep once more. He was breaking apart, but he stood firm. Alone. He wasn't going to let them get any closer.

 _Look after May for me…_ Blaziken gasped.

 _SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUTUPSHUTUP-SHUT UP!_ Nuzleaf shouted over Blaziken's words, his tears blurring the friend that stood before him. Nuzleaf needed to see clearly. He had to remember this face-

 _May…_ Jordan looked to her now, his eyes telling her the message she had been dreading to hear.

"No… No you don't…" May whimpered. Jordan began to tremble. Laughter, horrible, weak, broken laughter mixed with his sobs.

 _I'm sorry._

"No. Stay." May ordered in a feeble voice.

 _I love you, May…. I love you so much…_ Jordan spoke in a fading wind.

"You're staying here. You're not going anywhere. You're not leaving your family." May's voice almost sounded strong, her confidence growing from her own words. Jordan clenched his eyes shut.

"You hear me? You're staying with us!" May shouted. Her breaths followed in a furious panting. Her wide and angry eyes fell heavily on Blaziken.

 _I will always love you._ Jordan spoke in a calm voice.

 _Don't you dare- Don't you fucking dare-!_ Nuzleaf begged from May's side.

 _Goodbye._

"BLAZIKEN!" May screamed as she and Nuzleaf took off after him. But Blaziken was faster than the pursuit. No words they could speak were going to stop him. He was fading from their sight, but still they ran after him. May fell to the ground gasping, struggling to rise again, but her body was wasted from the pursuit. Nuzleaf left her behind without even looking back. Tears streamed across his cheeks and neck. He wouldn't close his eyes. If Nuzleaf closed his eyes, then Blaziken would disappear.

 _Come back! Come back!_ Nuzleaf pleaded as Blaziken's figure became more and more distant.

 _No! You promised!_ Nuzleaf hollered.

 _Come back-_ Nuzleaf blinked, and in that instant, Blaziken disappeared.

 _No…_ Nuzleaf sobbed as he slowed. There was nothing left to chase. Nothing there to guide him. Nobody there to lead him.

 _Blaziken…_ Nuzleaf felt his body, his weak pathetic body begging for rest. Nuzleaf fought it. He ran, blindly, denying the exhaustion. He had to find him. He couldn't be gone. He had promised.

 _Brother…_ Nuzleaf keeled over, his body no longer responding to his commands. Nuzleaf sobbed into the foliage, burying his face into the dirt, screamed into the soil with a shrill and agonized cry. The sun started to rise beyond the trees, and still Nuzleaf wept. He heard the crunching of leaves, the approach of slow heavy steps. He didn't care. A shadow fell over Nuzleaf. May pulled him off of the ground, and knelt down, holding him tightly against her chest. Nuzleaf wrapped his arms around her, and hid his eyes in May's shoulder. May's hand supported the back of his head, and Nuzleaf could feel her shallow breaths on his single leaf.

 _He's gone…_ Nuzleaf grasped onto May's shoulders. She tightened her hold on him, and a painful moan rose from May's gut. She began to cry, new hopeless tears of loss fell from May's eyes.

 _Is this what it's like? Is this what he felt?_ May had never felt like this. Never felt so empty.

 _I don't like it. I don't like it…_ May sobbed, laying down against the ground. Still holding Nuzleaf. Still carrying the limp doll that should have brought her comfort. But not even Nuzleaf's presence could reach through this grief.

"I know now…" May sobbed. Nuzleaf gagged. His eyes were tightly shut.

"I know what he felt…" May choked, feeling the rising sick in her throat. Nuzleaf's hand found her's, and this weak chain held her above a sea of despair.

 _Don't let go of me, May… Please don't leave me here…_ Nuzleaf wheezed. May cradled his head. Her haunting voice uttering those terrified words.

"Don't leave me…"

...

Kirlia found them. Their misery radiated like a beacon to her sixth sense, guiding her to the two broken souls that lay together beneath the trees.

 _May, Nuzleaf…_ Kirlia woke them with a gentle shake, the dirt on their faces carved into sections by the dry trails of their tears. Kirlia could barely lift her eyes from the ground.

 _Come on. We need to move on._ Kirlia spoke softly. Nuzleaf looked up at her, his eyes widening with more tears.

 _Move on?_ Nuzleaf asked in a feeble voice.

 _He's gone, Nuzleaf. Blaziken is gone._ Kirlia's voice trembled. She did miss him. Even though he was a murderer, even though he was a monster, Kirlia still missed him. She began to cry.

 _I remember… I remember how he held me…_ Kirlia wretched. Memories of Blaziken came back to haunt her.

 _Their first night. When Blaziken had held her throughout the long wait, his concern for Ralts' health giving him the strength to deny sleep. She had hurt him, but now he comforted her. She felt his pain, so very much like the pain she had denied herself. He cherished her, even after Ralts' lashing words had wounded him. "It's your choice…"_

 _The hotel. When Ralts had woken May and Jordan, and he had held Ralts against the fear. He wanted to comfort her, keep her safe. He saw Ralts as more than a friend. The desire to keep Ralts safe overpowered every other drive his mind and heart could conjure. "I will keep you safe…"_

 _The gym. When Nuzleaf had revealed the pain Blaziken had unknowingly put Ralts through. Blaziken was sorry. He wanted to make it right. Guilt. Remorse. Need. Blaziken needed Ralts to understand. He was trying to protect her, not alienate her. He feared revealing to her some secret, but he had promised that this secret would never come between the bonds their family shared. "I love you too much to lose you..."_

 _The reunion in her family's glade. When Blaziken had reached to her, her need reflecting his own. They needed each other. They would be there for each other, no matter what end. What they had both lost, they could find again. Time was the enemy, but selfish wishing only damned themselves and each other. They shared a need. They shared a wish. Until time relieved them of the misery, they would be there for eachother. No matter what end. "Hold on to our family..."_

 _I miss him… And I never got to say goodbye…_ Kirlia moaned. Nuzleaf was panting.

 _Stop it._ Nuzleaf growled. Kirlia opened her eyes.

 _He's not gone._ Nuzleaf gritted his teeth.

 _He's not gone…_ Nuzleaf's eyes clenched shut, forcing the tears back. Even so, they found the leak.

 _Nuzleaf…_ Kirlia wrapped her arms around him, pulling him into a tight embrace.

 _He isn't- He isn't._ Nuzleaf groaned.

"Stop it. Both of you." May's cold voice broke the two pokemon apart. They turned to look at her downcast face in shock.

"He's not gone. We're going to find him. And then he's gonna be sorry for putting us through the trouble of finding him." May hissed through clenched teeth.

"Blaziken… You bastard." May looked over the woods, past Kirlia and Nuzleaf.

"YOU HEAR ME!? WE'RE GOING TO FIND YOU! YOU CAN'T RUN FOREVER, BLAZIKEN!" May roared into the dawn. May's wide, wet eyes scanned the horizon for his sign, but Blaziken was gone. For now.

"Come on." May growled to her two stunned pokemon.

"I need to find a signal. Make some calls. We're getting him back. No matter what it takes." May growled. Nuzleaf swallowed.

 _Yes…_ Nuzleaf murmured.

"Well? Are you two going to help me, or not?" May spat as she rounded on Kirlia and Nuzleaf. Nuzleaf flung a fist into his palm.

 _Hell yes!_ Nuzleaf strode over to May, that cocky look of determination plastered to his face. May glared at Kirlia, who stood gaping at the two of them.

"What about you?" May asked sternly. Kirlia made a frightened sound.

"Kirlia… We're a family. We look out for each other. Blaziken is out there, alone, hurt. Are you just going to let him suffer?" May asked in a harsh tone. Kirlia took a shaky breath, before walking over to take May's hand.

 _I'm with you, May. You know I am._ Kirlia fixed May with a hardened eye. May's gaze softened.

"We're going to do this. This is our family. Nobody has forgotten that. Now let's go." May whispered.

...

Jordan ran into the rising night, chasing the waking sun.

 _I killed them-_ Jordan clutched his head as dozens of screaming faces flashed before his eyes. The men and women of Magma begged for mercy with their dying, smokey breaths. A face cried for her father, before her throat lit with flames, and her scream was drowned out in the sizzling of blood. And Jordan was laughing. He heard the mocking, cold, cruel laughter in the vision. His voice. His flames. His victim.

 _Why? Why did I let it out?_ Jordan stopped running. He could still feel it. Under the guilt, the sickness, the grief, it was rising. Anger. Hate. Malice.

 _I'm not a monster… I'm not that monster…_ Jordan begged. May's face appeared. She was wearing the stolen Magma uniform. Jordan had her by the throat. May screamed for Norman to save her as Jordan's talons tore through her abdomen. Her terrified eyes widened in pain, as her mouth emanated a breath of flame. May's dying eyes fell on Jordan. Shocked. Frightened. Bewildered.

" _I love you… Even if it kills me…"_ May whispered with a smile. A gout of blood oozed from May's mouth, while her eyes gently closed. Jordan nuzzled her dead face, weeping. Then May turned to ashes, blown away in furious heat. And Jordan held nothing.

" _You'll kill her, Jordi…"_ Chrissie's gleeful voice reverberated in Jordan's ears.

 _No…_

" _You're a monster, brother."_ Chrissie laughed. Jordan vomited, and the image shattered. He was on his knees, gasping.

 _I won't hurt her. I would never…_ Jordan wretched. The laughter was getting louder. A burning sensation in Jordan's extremities lowered his panicked, wounded eyes. Raising his shaking talons before him, Jordan gagged. Blood.

 _No…_ Jordan heard it coming. The laughter.

 _No. Nononono…_ Blood began to flow across Jordan's talons, running in rivers down his arms. Blood pooled on the ground around him, and swelled into a massive puddle. Bubbles rose and popped on its surface, while tongues of flame danced in their wake.

 _May… Chrissie… Help._ Jordan moaned. The world turned red. He could hear his breath coming in excited panting. The blood seemed to swell around Jordan, or maybe he was falling into it.

 _Go back to sleep._ A hoarse monotone bade Jordan.

 _No…_ Jordan struggled against it, but he was sinking into the blood.

 _No more tears. I'm awake now. There will be only laughter._ The monster guffawed. Blood filled Jordan's mouth and lungs, its burning salt and stinging copper drowning him in a sweltering tide. A red and black feathered leg came into Jordan's fading sight, walking across the blood as if it were stone.

 _Help me._ Jordan pleaded, reaching for the leg. The leg lifted, and a taloned foot stomped on Jordan's beak.

 _Go to sleep._ The monster cackled, pushing Jordan under the blood. Now only arms flailed uselessly in the vacant air, and with a great roar, they too sank into the ruddy lake. Long, rasping breaths, whipped pale smoke into whirls with their hoarse longing. The puddle of blood began to diminish, bleeding into the ground. Nothing was left behind. Nothing, but a monster. Now that the feeble creature had disappeared, the monster glared at its talons. Serpents of flame hissed and spat, fighting viciously to release themselves from his wrists. He was free. He was finally free. Roaring in ecstasy, the monster turned back to where Jordan had fled from. She was out there. The last link. Killing it would destroy the other self. No more fighting. No more struggling for control. There would only be one, and nothing could stop the monster then.

 _May… I'm coming back for you. Don't worry. Your Blaziken is coming back._ The monster threw back its white crown, and let loose a blood chilling shriek.

 _You should never have gotten in the way. You will never replace Chrissie. You will never distract me from her again…_ The monster's laughter ended. He could feel it. Something was coming for him. Something familiar. Something powerful. Something the monster hated with a passion beyond any measured by emotion.

 _YOU!_ The monster bellowed as the shadows gathered in the woodlands. A green eye beneath a flowing white mane appeared in the darkness. The monster roared, and charged for the tormentor, talons splayed and flames rising.

 _Sleep._ Darkrai hissed. The monster made to attack him, its fury giving it the strength to resist Darkrai's power. The shadows swirled around them, changing the reserve into a dark void.

 _Sleep._ Darkrai commanded, and the monster began to succumb.

 _Die. Die in nothingness. Die in misery and fear. I'm going to kill you. You can't stop me. You're going to die._ The monster cackled at Darkrai, as it sank into the void. Darkrai watched, unmoving. His single eye surveyed the beast with the utmost disdain. The monster pulled itself up, clawing its way out of the void. Darkrai poured even more power into the spell. The void wrapped around the monster and dragged it back into the black depths. Before the monster sank into the sleep, before it expired, and became the weak and pitiful creature that it detested, the monster let loose one more taunting laugh.

 _To whom do the Gods pray when they hold no hope?_ The monster jeered, noting the look of fear in Darkrai's eye. Then the void consumed him, pulling the laughing monster back into the darkness. The shadows of the void dispersed, and Darkrai stood alone in the woods, the shadows of the trees beginning form in the morning light. Alone, save for his defeated foe.

…

Darkrai was unnerved. Originally, he had managed to pass off the Living Nightmare's chosen form as a coincidence, but now it was apparent that there was another unforeseen factor at play. And if Darkrai didn't know any better, he would assume that it was a counterplot to his own plans for the vessel.

 _My ancient enemy… AZ's abomination… How? Why?_ Darkrai's eyes regarded the oblivious vessel in cold indifference. Long ago, in the waning days of the last Great war, AZ, a human king, had captured two deities from the opposing factions. One of the captured deities was Xerneas, the Life Bringer. Xerneas had opposed Giratina's claim to their father's throne, believing himself to be more suitable to serve as the caretaker's leader. As regent to be, Xerneas commanded Kyogre, Palkia, and Dialga in battle against Giratina and his allies. The second deity AZ had captured was none other than Yveltal, The Death Bringer, who was both brother and counterpart to Xerneas. Yveltal had been allied to Giratina, Groudon, and Darkrai, and shared with them the goal of placing Giratina upon their father's throne.

It was unheard of for a human to capture and imprison a deity. Until this point, humanity had served as pawns for either faction, the human's inborn fanaticism making them some of the most dangerous and unpredictable elements on the battlefield. Never before had a human in power openly opposed both of the factions. The remaining deities longed to punish AZ for his defiance, but the absence of Xerneas and Yveltal had exposed massive gaps in either side's defences. These gaps were too valuable to leave undefended or unmolested. While both factions planned to free their brothers from AZ's devices, both sides prioritized pressing these newfound advantages. None of the deities could not have anticipated the repercussions of these actions. The delay in the emancipation of Xerneas and Yveltal gave AZ the required time to create the single most devastating and miraculous force the world had ever known.

The heathen king, AZ, had not merely imprisoned Xerneas and Yveltal. AZ was experimenting on the deities of life and death. These experiments had birthed a machine. This machine used Yveltal's gift to harvest the life energies of man and mon. This machine absorbed the stolen life energy, then concentrated and purified it by using Xerneas' gift over life. The machine converted this unnatural energy into a power that only AZ could command. AZ used the machine to become immortal. AZ used the machine to bring the dead back to life. AZ used the machine to bring the Great Wars to a terrifying and world changing conclusion.

AZ had tipped the scales of power. AZ's machine had decimated the armies of Giratina and Xerneas in a brilliant, all consuming light. AZ's machine had shattered Kyurem, when the God of Justice attempted to oppose him. AZ's machine inspired a fear in both man, mon, and deity. With his infinite devil machine, AZ's word had become just as immutable as their father's had been.

It was AZ who called for an end to the worship of the caretakers. It was AZ who extended an ultimatum to the neutral masters. It was AZ who said to those who had once been hailed as Gods,

" _You will deny your status as deities. You will diminish from all corners of the known world, so that men speak of you only in legend. You will return to your duties and carry out your father's will in secret, so that the Great Wars will never again raze this land. You will assist me in the capture and punishment of the war criminals, both mortal and eternal. You will carry out my tenets, or I shall strike you down so completely... that upon your father's return, not even he will know what you are."_

The neutral masters had no other options. Kyurem was not dead, but the mightiest and most noble of their father's servants was broken into three conflicting fragments, and none bore Kyurem's power or identity. The Kyurem that their father had created was gone, and in his place stood three aspects of chaos, in direct opposition to Kyurem's original purpose. The neutral masters aided AZ in his goal out of fear. To further his influence over the the deities, AZ developed living weapons. Using his cursed machine, AZ created artifacts. Charms to be wielded by man, and stones to be entrusted to mon. These charms and stones were fueled by a human's and a pokemon's combined will, and could generate abominations with enough power to rival the caretakers themselves. Many species of pokemon had been chosen to serve as catalysts for these stones. One of the species AZ had chosen were the Blazikens. More specifically, the Blazikens and another species of pokemon had been selected for the expressed purpose of hunting down and capturing a certain deity. One of the deities that had been branded a war criminal. Darkrai.

Darkrai remembered that final battle in all of its humiliation. The Abomination of Blaziken had been designed with such speed and power that even the elusive Darkrai could never hope to escape or overwhelm it. Darkrai's one defence against this Abomination was negated by Blaziken's equally unnatural partner. These pokemon were allied to a brother and a sister, who had been selected by Cresselia, and were armed with AZ's charms and stones. They had been given the task of bringing Darkrai to AZ's ideals of justice, and with AZ and Cresselia's assistance, Darkrai had never stood a chance. The brother and sister duo had soundly defeated him in combat, and their family name would bring a chill to Darkrai's blood for all time to come. The Locke siblings. And the Epic of the Locke Stones.

Now, three millennia after Darkrai's imprisonment, AZ was only a faint figure in history, not even remembered for his greatest of achievements. The Locke siblings and their cursed pokemon had died the very day that Darkrai had been exiled to the moon. Xerneas, Kyogre, Palkia, and Dialga; all were still imprisoned. And Darkrai himself was a name that existed only in ancient texts, nothing more than a vague reference to a "King of Nightmares." Darkrai had envisioned himself without foe. Free to pursue his vengeance without repercussion or challenge. And now the ghost of Darkrai's ancient enemy had surfaced in the very being who was to serve as his instrument of revenge.

This could no longer be discounted as coincidence. The Legacy of the Locke Stones had come back to haunt Darkrai. Darkrai should have suspected as much when he first bestowed the Living Nightmare upon his vessel, and gazed upon the creature that could become the most terrifying force that Darkrai had ever encountered.

 _I could never have foreseen this… I spent a thousand years dissecting those stones. I spent a thousand more corrupting them to my purpose. I made sure to eradicate the remnants inside, so that only the purest, most malleable power persisted. How? I killed you. I killed your sister. I killed those loyal to you. How do you still live?_ Darkrai could only wonder. This was a troubling development, but it did not mean Darkrai's downfall. The enemy was but one. The second was still asleep and in Darkrai's possession. Without its ancient ally, the Abomination was not above Darkrai's power.

 _Even so, this is no Locke before me. It is a broken soul, tortured by the monster it tries so vehemently to deny. The monster has the power, but not the wit to control it. I have no fear of you, pitiful creature that you are. The shades of the Lockes are ill served by your incompetence. I have already won. All I need to do, is wait…_ Darkrai faded away, his conviction fortified by this revelation. But the ghosts of the Lockes haunted Darkrai in his silent retreat, plaguing him with an unfamiliar sensation. The seeds of doubt had been sown.


	18. Section 18

.

" _ **Mitztlicoatl's Lullaby"**_

 _ **An original piece (Of Crap)**_

 _Once more, shall we rise again,_

 _Shadows called to mourn-_

 _The eve has passed and sun fell,_

 _Our ashes stained with tears._

 _Say my name with the breath of dawn,_

 _My lady's voice comes clearly;_

 _Hark, the day will fade to dusk,_

 _Return to me before morning._

 _Quick with the wisps in the ebon glow,_

 _My lady weeps once more._

 _Rise from the dreams to cry again,_

 _My lady softly mourns._

 _Return to the earth afore the sun,_

 _Casts his eyes upon your form._

 _Race the tears of the rain again,_

 _To my side return once more.._

 _The mountain calls my name…_

 _Quick with the wisps in the ebon glow,_

 _My lady weeps once more._

 _Here before the rise of day,_

 _My shadow softly mourns._

 _Rise from the earth to weep again,_

 _Your dream reborn once more;_

 _Fall before the light again,_

 _Your ashes bleed no more…_

 _Come to me, in the earth again,_

 _My lady's breath does call._

 _Come, bring me to the dreams again,_

 _His shadow shall not fall…_

 _Quick with the wisps in the ebon glow,_

 _The mountain knows my name-_

 _Bask in the night, neath the pale moon;_

 _Lest your ashes fade away._

 _Dream with me in the hollow land,_

 _My lady begs me, ashes._

 _I cannot rest in your arms again,_

 _His shadow softly beckons..._

 _Bring her to the dreams again,_

 _My lady calls me, shadow._

 _Fall before my breath of dawn,_

 _His ashes rise no more..._

 _The mountain calls my name..._

 _Once more, I'm alone again,_

 _My lady softly dreaming._

 _Beneath the earth, I weep again,_

 _Just a shadow left in mourning..._

Chapter 40: Wherever You Run…

Jordan opened his eyes. He wouldn't look at his talons. Not now. He could feel the sticky grime on them, and the crust that matted the bristles of his chest. He didn't know if he was still dreaming. He didn't know how much longer he was going to live. He no longer cared.

He had thrown himself from a cliff yesterday, in a vain attempt to end it. But the peace of death was denied to him. The monster had taken over, and before Jordan had even hit the ground, he was dreaming again. Dreaming of the day he'd lost his sister. Dreaming of the day that Chrissie had died.

She had changed. Once, Chrissie had guided him. Once, Chrissie had attempted to comfort Jordan through this terrifying ordeal, but now…

Ever since Jordan had left May, Chrissie had changed. She tormented Jordan, mocked him, accused him. Ever since Jordan had realized the extent of his sins, Chrissie had punished him. And Jordan wanted her to continue. He needed to atone before the end, even if forgiveness was out of the question.

Jordan found a stream of water, and washed the gore from his feathers and talons. Every time that Jordan fell asleep, the monster took over. Every time the monster slept, Jordan rose to dig more graves. It had been this way for at least a month now. Jordan had buried so many that death no longer troubled him. He couldn't escape. He had tried killing himself, over and over again, but the monster wouldn't let him die. It woke when the approaching death weakened Jordan's resolve. No matter how much he steeled himself against it, some animalistic part of Jordan didn't want to die. It summoned the monster to save it, and damned Jordan to this wasting life of masochistic torment.

Jordan wouldn't look up from the creek. He didn't want to know who he had killed last night. Not yet. He had just woken up. After the second night on his own, Jordan had ran as far away from the populous regions as was possible. The morning following his second night alone, Jordan had buried children. Nine children. All of them young girls. All of them with brown hair and blue eyes. Each one of them reminded Jordan of May. The third day was the first attempt. It had failed. Miserably. The monster didn't even have to rise for the first attempt. Jordan had tried to hang himself with a chain, and his body's panicked reaction to the onset of asphyxiation was to release an Overheat. How Chrissie had laughed at Jordan then. He tried again later that day. Jordan had tried to bleed himself into a river, and the monster had drowned even more innocents in the bloody water. Just to punish Jordan for trying. After that, Jordan had decided to simply run. He couldn't be anywhere near living things. But life was all around Jordan. He couldn't escape it. And wherever Jordan ran, death followed.

Hoenn was a world away. Jordan knew that his monster wanted to kill May, more than it wanted to kill anything else. To protect May from himself, Jordan had left his home region. He had stowed away on an International Flight, hiding himself within the luggage compartment of an unattended jet. The flight had gone to the Johto region first, but for Jordan, Johto wasn't far enough. One ocean wasn't going to protect May. Jordan needed to go even further. The second flight brought Jordan to the Kalos region, and the creeping need for sleep bade him to escape the proximity of the city he had landed in. Santalune City, which was as tranquil a location as any Jordan had come across. Nobody there deserved what woke when Jordan closed his eyes.

Jordan had travelled east, in an effort to avoid the more densely populated parishes of the Kalos region. But even the wilderness teemed with victims, just waiting for the monster to claim them.

Leaving the creek at last, Jordan braced himself, and returned to the ground where he had woken. Upon the earth on which he'd slept, Jordan began to dig. Only a few scant limbs were within sight. The pokemon Jordan had slaughtered last night were strewn about the forest, broken into pieces and scattered to unfathomable locations. The monster liked to play with Jordan. It knew that Jordan would bury them. So to torture Jordan even more, the monster desecrated the remains, and hid the various parts in its own twisted version of hide-and-seek. The monster was trying to stall Jordan. It needed to buy time. Jordan had an answer for the monster's challenge, but it was a feeble compromise.

Jordan would only dig one grave, and into that earthy pit, Jordan interred all of his victims' remains. Originally, Jordan had dug separate graves, and sorted the parts into their respective wholes, before burying each corpse individually. But time was Jordan's enemy. No sooner would Jordan have completed his gruesome routine, then the dying day would herald the nightmare's return. And every morning, Jordan woke up closer and closer to Hoenn. Closer to May.

Jordan was numb to the task. He no longer spoke parting words of remorse and sorrow. Jordan no longer viewed corpses as items worthy of respect. What had onced lived within those ruined bodies was forever gone. It was for those departed souls, the innocents that Jordan had slain, that he found reason to fill the graves. The bodies didn't care. But the awareness of the life they had once possessed filled Jordan with guilt. For those that he had stolen from, Jordan could never repay. But that didn't mean that Jordan could ignore his debt.

Even now, Jordan found a dead Dedenne, her plump body split open at the gut, and stuffed with the corpses of the mouselets she had tried to protect. The monster had hollowed the Dedenne out, and had smothered her children inside of their own mother's cadaver. Jordan lifted the corpse sack, and added it to the growing pile in his arms. It didn't shock him. He'd seen the monster leave even worse than that.

Returning to the hole that he had dug, Jordan lowered each body in. Silently shifting the dirt over the grave, Jordan's weary arms shook. He was hungry, but he wouldn't eat. It was a game that Jordan played with the monster. He would starve himself, and the monster would gorge itself when it woke. But while the monster slept, Jordan purged himself of its gluttony. Slowly, ever so slowly, Jordan was dying. And the monster was dying with him. He would kill it with starvation, and the monster's only hope of escape was the death of May. Jordan was so hungry now that the sight of fruit and meat sickened him. His body craved sustenance, but it seemed to fear what food would do to it now that Jordan was so far wasted. His ribs had begun to show, and his abdomen caved in between his pelvis, both his hips and waist could now be measured by the hollow in between the bones. It wouldn't be too much longer now. Maybe a week. Maybe two.

The final layer of soil fell over the cairn, and the ragged gravedigger turned his back on the dead, plodding off into the east. Jordan had to make up the ground he had lost last night. He couldn't let the monster find May.

…

Darkrai watched the vessel move on. The pitiful creature's determination galled him. Darkrai had hoped that the sheer agony of the vessel's self imposed penance would drive it past the point of desperation, and in primordial need, the vessel would once again seek life for itself. But the vessel was human. It could ignore its nature. It could defy its own survival. Such zealotry had once amused Darkrai in the fields of battle, but now it shocked him.

To save the girl, the vessel would kill himself. To protect her, he would starve himself to death. Darkrai needed the vessel to live. The seed wasn't ready, it was nowhere near germination. It was too late to reverse the Living Nightmare. The dreamer was already dead, and only the nightmare persisted. Darkrai couldn't reclaim the seed. And if the vessel died before the seed's rejuvenation…

 _I'm going to lose it. Three thousand years of toying, learning, and manipulating- all wasted._ Darkrai began to shake with anger. He still had the second. But while the first vessel still lived, Darkrai didn't dare to seek a new vessel for the second. If the Abomination of Blaziken had risen from the from the first vessel, then Darkrai couldn't risk restoring its ancient ally. Not while the first drew breath. Darkrai's defeat would be certain if they both woke.

 _I need this seed… It still has a chance. But only if that fool can conquer his monster…_ Darkrai was fretting, and he knew it. There was a way, but the risk it posed to Darkrai was almost as great as the risk of waking the second. If the vessel learned how to control its monster, it might not require the aid of the second to bring Darkrai down. The vessel was stronger than its predecessor. The same limits that had been imposed upon the Lockes did not restrict this new Abomination. Both Darkrai's Living Nightmare and his tampering with the Locke Stone had opened new possibilities to AZ's vile creation.

 _To let him die, and try again from the very beginning? No. I would face the same risks with the second. If I lose the first, I lose my first chance. There's no guarantee that the second will survive either. And if I lose the second as well…_ Darkrai cursed himself. He had to take the risk. He had to try and save the first.

 _No…_ Darkrai whispered, descending towards the feeble vessel.

 _Not east._ Darkrai muttered. The vessel was oblivious to Darkrai's presence. The vessel was so weak and confused that the rising void didn't even alarm it.

 _Not east..._ Darkrai repeated, as the vessel fell into the darkness.

 _North. You want to go north._ Darkrai hissed as he entered the vessel's dreams.

Chapter 41: ...Is Where You'll Be.

Brendan's holocaster buzzed, alerting him to an incoming call. Lifting the the display to his eyes, Brendan checked the number.

"Go fuck yourself." Brendan growled, then made to put the holocaster back into his pocket, intent on ignoring the call. Guilt stopped him. Brendan paused, glaring at the buzzing holocaster for a moment. He didn't want to deal with this right now. The holocaster buzzed again, and the countdown to a missed call began. T-minus three rings…

Brendan's knuckles went white around the device, and the sound of his palms squeaking across the holocaster's smooth surface brought about a gritting of teeth.

Two rings…

"Not today." Brendan hissed, lowering the holocaster.

Last ring…

"Goddamnit!" Brendan spat, clicking the receive button. Lifting the holocaster to his ear, Brendan suppressed a sigh.

"Hey May." Brendan answered pleasantly.

"Brendan?" May's weak voice came through the headset. Brendan had it on audio only. He couldn't hide the look on his face. Now that the greeting was out of the way, it was time for the predictable-

"Have you found anything?" May asked feebly. Brendan checked an angry breath.

"Nope. Not one feather, not one footprint, not one mysteriously destroyed road." Brendan reported. He could hear May swallowing on the other end.

"Dad hasn't found anything either. None of the Rangers have seen anything important yet. I've scoured every mile between Littleroot and the Rusturf tunnel, and I haven't found anything at all yet…" May sounded as if she was going to cry. Brendan rolled his eyes. This had going on for a month now. He was beyond caring. Blaziken was gone, but May couldn't accept that. And now May had everyone she knew going on a wild Swanna chase.

"May…" Brendan struggled with the next bit. He had every time before as well. Brendan had stopped looking for Blaziken over a week ago, but he hadn't the nerve to tell May that. Brendan was through. If Blaziken was ever going to be found, then they would have at least caught a trail by now. Blaziken had disappeared, and not even the combine efforts of Norman and his old friends in the Rangers couldn't figure out what had happened to him.

"Brendan, what about Route 103? Have you checked there yet?" May begged on the other end.

"May-" Brendan couldn't keep the emotion out of his voice any longer. May's breathing sounded panicked. But the cork was out. This call was the last straw.

"He's gone, May. He's as good as dead. You know that, now stop bothering me." Brendan spat.

"Brendan!" May's horrified voice filled him with shame. May's sobs grew louder. Brendan took a steadying breath.

"May- I didn't mean it like that- I'm- I'm sorry…" Brendan hastily apologized. This was his friend. She had come to him for help, and he was pushing her away.

"No you're not…" May muttered on her end of the line.

"You meant every word. So did dad…" May began to cry, softly.

"He said that he's dead… Dad told me it was time to move on-" May gasped, as the hopelessness overwhelmed her.

"May…" Brendan's voice pleaded, even while his heart struggled to find the words.

"Everyone has just given up… Nobody wants to help me… Nobody wants to help him-" May wheezed. Brendan swallowed the tears in his throat.

"May, please… are you near Oldale?" Brendan asked. May took a sharp intake of breath, trying to calm herself.

"Yeah… just a couple of miles out."

"Meet me there. Let's talk, face to face. I want to help you, but I can't do anything for Blaziken. Just please… meet me in Oldale." Brendan's firm voice was soothing May. She was quiet for a moment. Then-

"Where at?" May's soft voice whispered.

"Elmonitos' Pantry. Let's get some fresh churros and some cream soda. My treat." Brendan said.

"Brendan-" May began, her voice guilty.

"It's not a date, May. Don't worry, I'm not gonna snog you. I don't want your cooties anyways." Brendan teased, hoping to alleviate May's hesitation with some humor. It seemed to work. A watery chuckle preceded May's answer.

"Okay, Brendan. Elmonitos' it is. What time?" May asked, her voice tired, but steady.

"Give me about an hour, I'm a little east of Petalburg." Brendan said.

"Alright. I'll see you in an hour." May's hollow voice had warmed slightly. It gave Brendan hope.

"Hey May-" Brendan started, his voice becoming nervous.

"Yeah?"

"I- I just wanted to say-" Brendan swallowed. He couldn't say it.

"What is it, Brendan?" May asked, her voice becoming worried.

"I just- I just wanted to tell you that… I missed you." Brendan finished lamely. May laughed, though the echo her grief rang in the sudden mirth.

"Okay, Brendan. I- uh… missed you too?" May teased. Brendan swallowed. It was as if she knew.

"I'll see you soon, May. Bye." Brendan quickly hung up. Taking a shaking breath, Brendan let loose the words he had been too afraid to speak to May.

"I love you, May."

Brendan swallowed, his mouth had gone dry. He couldn't tell May that. Not when she was hurting so much. Not when she was half insane with grief. Brendan sighed again, and reluctantly dialed another number into his holocaster.

"Norman." Brendan greeted the Gym Leader's Hologram.

"Brendan?" Norman inclined his head expectantly.

"I got her. She'll be at Elmonitos' in Oldale about an hour from now. Can you get there before I do?" Brendan begged. Norman groaned.

"You don't want May to know that you set her up?" Norman asked.

"Norman, I-" The shame was plain in Brendan's voice.

"May is going to figure it out, Brendan. Regardless of when I get there." Norman warned Brendan.

"Norman- I can't- I didn't-" Brendan's eyes began to water. Norman sighed.

"Listen to me Brendan. Go to Oldale. Go have lunch with May. Talk to her. Be there for her. And when it's time for you to say goodbye, I'll be waiting. I'll get her after you two have had a chance to talk things over. Then she's going home." Norman spoke gently.

"Norman, you're not going to-" Brendan was begging.

"Yes, Brendan. I am. May isn't herself. After what she's been through, I don't know if she'll ever be the same again. But her training days are over. This has to stop." Norman's dry voice betrayed none of his emotions.

"But Norman… she'll never forgive me…" Brendan choked. Norman took a shuddering breath.

"Brendan… we have to do what's best for May. She doesn't eat. She won't sleep. She barely talks to us, and even then, it's only about the search. She hardly takes care of herself. If it keeps up, Brendan, May is not only going to be sick. This could kill her. It would be different if she would adjust… But May hasn't changed. She hasn't changed at all since the day that Blaziken ran away. I know that she's going to hate me. I can already hear what she's going to say to me. But that doesn't matter. I can't let my daughter do this to herself. And if you really are her friend, Brendan… You won't let May keep doing this to herself either." Norman's tone was iron. Brendan was crying, softly. Norman was right, but Brendan couldn't ignore this feeling. His gut told him that Norman was wrong.

"Please, Brendan. Make the most of this. Get May to smile for me. One last chance, kid. That's it. Please…" Norman blinked away his own tears.

"Do you think… Do you think that she'll ever forgive us?" Brendan asked. Norman buried his eyes in his hand. That answered Brendan's question.

"Go on, Brendan. You have a date with my daughter. Show her a good time." Norman breathed.

"Okay…" Brendan answered meekly.

"Buck up, kid. I thought you would be red in the face. You. Have. A date. With May. Don't make me regret it." Norman growled.

"Okay." Brendan chuckled.

"I got it. I think I can do that for her." Brendan said. Norman started to laugh.

"God, I wish your mother could see you right now. Trish would be so proud of you." Norman chuckled, and Brendan managed his own laugh through the awkward sentiment.

"And she'd be disappointed with me…" Norman's laughter ended, and his eyes grew distant.

"Norman?" Brendan asked carefully. Brendan knew just how close his mother and Norman had been.

"Don't worry about it, Brendan. Let me deal with it. It's what we adults have to do." Norman murmured.

"Alright. I'll see you around, Norman." Brendan softly said his goodbye.

"See you around, kid." Norman cut the broadcast. Brendan swallowed. His mother used to give Brendan a hard time about his relationship with May. Norman must have known. Or maybe Norman had given May a hard time about her relationship with Brendan. Either way, that relationship was doomed. Norman was right. They had to save May, even if she didn't want them to. Brendan took a deep breath, and turned towards the east.

"Well mom… wish me luck." Brendan whispered, and started the journey towards Oldale.

…

Jordan stood upon his spire, looking over the blood and the flames. The orb of light had faded. The black waters had disappeared altogether. Now this once silent hell had revealed its other face. All around Jordan, a massive horror writhed and screamed. Jordan could see faces in it, faces of the people and pokemon that he had murdered. Webs of skin and clouds of ash flew about Jordan, trapped in the whirlwind of the ever present heat. Pale, mottled, diseased arms; grossly exaggerated in their proportions flailed against the spire. None of this bothered Jordan anymore. He saw this everytime he closed his eyes. What Jordan feared was soon to come. Jordan waited for her. He knew that Chrissie would rise like a puppet from the blood, chains binding her to the nightmare of conjoined corpses that swelled and moaned below and above him. Jordan knew what she would say when she rose.

 _Jordan…_ Jordan strained his ears. That wasn't her voice.

 _Jordan…_ A cold monotone. It was the monster.

 _You're still dreaming, Jordan._ The voice was familiar, but it wasn't the monster that spoke. The monster didn't frighten Jordan as much as this voice did. Jordan hadn't heard that voice in a long time.

" _Your wish is my redemption…"_ The memory echoed clearly even in the nightmare. Jordan was shaking, but a glimmer of hope accompanied the fear.

 _Are you finally finished? Will you finally end it?_ Jordan begged that voice.

 _Look north, dreamer..._ The blood was turning black. The flames had begun to diminish in both light and size. The the horror's moans started to fade, as the nightmare withdrew into the creeping darkness.

 _North…_ The nightmare was drowned by the black sea, and the dark sky weighed heavily overhead. The orb of light reappeared, but there was a great shadow at its core, blocking the light with an eclipse.

 _North…_ The voice whispered. Something rose on the horizon. A dark blue obelisk.

 _You must go north…_

The obelisk rushed towards Jordan's lonely island, without ripple or wake as it crossed the gently lapping waters. It was getting larger as it approached. As it came even closer, Jordan could see that it wasn't an obelisk. It was a tower.

It was a spiral minaret, built from stone and mortar. Its crown was cold steel, ribbed with vertical grooves leading up into a serrated rampart. The foundations of the tower were surrounded by the sea, and blue waves, not of the black water, crashed in white cascades upon its base. Though the tower itself was of an aesthetic design, its most prominent feature stood within its open doors. Jordan could see it, for it seemed that he was being drawn beyond the tower's gate, leaving the island behind.

It was a statue. A statue of an ancient warrior. Yet there was something unusual about this warrior. It stood like a man, yet its extremities had more similarities with that of a hound. The statue had paws in place of hands and feet, with its elongated ankles bent back into a higher joint. A spike adorned each wrist, and a third horn rose from between the statue's collarbones. Yet the most peculiar feature of the statue was the head. The visage of a jackal merged with the wisest eyes of a man, staring into the distance with a silent challenge. The statue's poise was portrayed as both calm and ready, a loose stance, but clearly alert. It was a pokemon, but no pokemon that Jordan had ever seen possessed a likeness to this statue. Confused, Jordan peered up into the statue's reserved eyes, and a new voice now spoke, her familiar tone carried with it a haunting message.

" _Those whose memories fade,_

 _Seek to forever carve them into their hearts…"_

 _May?_ Jordan whimpered in disbelief. That was her voice. He knew that voice.

" _All dreams are but another reality,_

 _Never forget…"_

 _May? What do you mean?_ Jordan pleaded. She was trying to tell him something, but he didn't understand.

" _Those whose memories fade,_

 _Seek to forever carve them into their hearts…"_

 _May! Don't leave me here, May! Please!_

" _All dreams are but another reality,_

 _Never forget…"_

 _MAY!_

" _Never forget…"_

The tower darkened, and Jordan saw no more. All he could hear was his own weeping. As the dream ended, Jordan could only murmur her name in loss.

 _May…_

Jordan opened his eyes. He had fallen asleep. He expected to rise to the corpses and the graves again, but something was different this time. Jordan could feel it in his heartbeat. He could taste it in his mouth. He felt it on the ground beneath his body. Clenching his talons, Jordan choked in disbelief. Lifting them before his eyes, Jordan beheld the impossible.

"My hands…" Jordan gasped in his own voice. Reaching for his face, Jordan felt a nose. Rough stubble on his chin. Lips surrounded his mouth.

"I'm- I-" Tears formed in Jordan's eyes. This couldn't be real. This had to be-

 _Look north._

Jordan woke up. His hollow eyes stared numbly across the ground, his gaze falling to where his talons lay.

A dream.

Jordan quivered. A sob was born in his gut. It felt so real. It seemed so real…

Bitterness and reproached filled Jordan's eyes as he held his talons before them. Tears ran down his rostrum in burning trickles. Jordan gagged. This was too much. Why wouldn't it end?

 _Just let me die…_

…

Darkrai watched his vessel rise. The weak creature hesitantly looked north.

 _Go north._ Darkrai begged. Any further intervention would be fruitless. The vessel needed to rediscover his will, not merely change his direction. The vessel sighed, and then turned east, walking further down the path of self destruction.

 _You fool._ Darkrai felt his wrath mounting. He had tried to warp the nightmare. Darkrai had attempted to deliver his ill omen in such a manner that it may have been interpreted with a hope. But the vessel didn't see guidance in Darkrai's message. The vessel only saw more pain.

The vessel paused, and turned again to the north. Darkrai waited with baited breath. The vessel was taking even longer to consider his next step this time.

 _Come on. North. Go north._ Darkrai glared at the vessel. North led to hope. East led to death. The next step determined the vessel's fate. The vessel struggled. Darkrai could see it twitching to go east, but its eyes couldn't leave the north. Finally, the vessel made up its mind. It broke into a run towards the north.

 _Yes! Yes! Find the tower! Follow that hope._ Darkrai laughed to himself in relief. But his brooding ways brought him back into the doubt.

 _If he learns how to master it, he could become too powerful… And if this hope lasts… I may never reclaim the seed from him…_ Darkrai forebodingly mused.

 _The girl…_ She could kill him. No matter what hope, the girl could still serve Darkrai as his unknowing agent of death. Perhaps mastering the monster could inspire a new hope within the vessel. Maybe the vessel and the priestess could be reunited.

 _If he has the strength of will to conquer his monster. He denied it for so long that he lost all faith in ever being able to defeat it._ Still, this was the best recourse available to Darkrai. Either the vessel would prove victorious, or the first Abomination would die. Only by aiding the vessel could Darkrai hope to bring fruition to his plans.

 _AZ… I can't wait to show you the hubris of your actions. Your own instruments will be your undoing._ Darkrai chuckled, though his mirth died in fading breath. Turning to face the hidden moon, Darkrai waited patiently. She approached him from the pale realm of dreams.

 _What are you doing, brother?_ Cresselia appeared to Darkrai, concern plain in her intonation. Darkrai tossed back his mane, his eye holding the concealed moon with contempt.

 _Wait and see, sister. Wait and see._ Darkrai smiled.

 _Do you truly mean to punish AZ? Do you know what became of him following the Great War?_ Cresselia asked.

 _No, though I must confess that upon my return, the absence of the immortal king was met as a surprising boon._ Darkrai chuckled. Cresselia hesitated. Only after she had conquered her inhibitions could she speak.

 _AZ has already come to regret his hubris, brother. And now he has all of eternity to suffer his mistakes._ Cresselia whispered softly. Darkrai began to laugh.

 _The irony! AZ the Mighty! AZ the Tyrant! AZ the willful pawn of his own misguided ambitions! You think that he suffers now? Behold!_ Darkrai motioned to the fleeing vessel.

 _He has yet to sample true regret._ Darkrai growled.

 _Why, Darkrai? Why do you want them to suffer? This lost soul's only sin against you is his own humanity. You cannot punish him for his nature!_ Cresselia looked down upon Darkrai's vessel with pity.

 _Yes I can, sister. And I will._ Darkrai hissed. Cresselia withdrew into herself.

 _Why?_ Cresselia's voice was not intoned with the pleading of a reason. Her voice carried with it a challenge. Darkrai took a deep breath. There was no easy answer.

 _Do you remember the Great Wars, sister?_ Darkrai asked softly. Cresselia was silent. Of course she did.

 _It wasn't just AZ. It wasn't just the humans. We started the Great Wars. When Groudon and Kyogre first contested each other's purpose in the primeval days, it foreshadowed the caretakers' doom. When the duties that our father entrusted us with brought about the first conflict between land and sea, we were damned to destroy our father's world._ Darkrai fell back to stand beside Cresselia.

 _Despite the differences in our obligations, we were supposed to protect this world. But our pettiness was to be the ruin of it. Some of us foresaw this, and we attempted to intervene._ Darkrai breathed heavily.

 _But the neutral masters-_ Cresselia began.

 _The neutral masters were the greatest threat to father's world!_ Darkrai cut Cresselia off before she could finish.

 _They were content to sit back and watch, while all of creation destroyed itself in unbound chaos. The neutral masters were not the wise counsel that you perceived them to be, Cresselia. They were afraid. Afraid of themselves and their purpose, and afraid of this world without its father. Kyurem? Rayquaza? Ho-oh? Luigia? Regigigas? Zygarde? All of them fools. They had the power to save this world, and they did nothing to spare it._ Darkrai spat in disgust.

 _Giratina and Xerneas labored to quell the destruction. Both poured themselves into preserving this world. But neither could find a balance. And both found opposition within the other's ideals._

 _Darkrai-_ Cresselia began, but Darkrai cut her off again.

 _Too much life. Xerneas was going render the world barren with his lack of foresight. All else would be consumed in the pursuit of life, and with that excess, all would perish. And Giratina sought to balance the chaos by merging this world with the Distortion. Giratina wanted to make a world free of consequences. A world where actions carried no powers beyond what was originally intended. A Harmonious Chaos. A Split Horizon. Giratina's solution was heresy. It would alter the very foundations upon which this world was founded._ Darkrai turned to Cresselia.

 _Giratina's solution was madness. But it was the lesser of the three evils. To destroy the world in the pursuit of preservation? To stand idle, and watch the world burn? Or to change the fate of the world by changing the fabric of its origins?_ Darkrai looked to Cresselia. She was silent. She was still listening.

 _When Giratina came to me, he offered me a purpose. A purpose that I had lost when father abandoned us._ Darkrai whispered. Cresselia felt the need to interject.

 _He came to you in desperation. Xerneas had finally united Palkia and Dialga to his cause. Combined with Kyogre's might, Xerneas' ascension was practically guaranteed. Giratina, Groudon, and Yveltal were doomed to be overwhelmed by that alliance. Giratina needed a new ally, but none of the neutral masters would answer his pleas. So he had no choice but to turn to the nymphs. Giratina chose you, because of your gift, Darkrai. He wanted to use your power to even the scales. And he did. You forgot your purpose. You became Giratina's assassin. How many battles were won solely by the strength of your Dark Void? How many lives were swallowed by your nightmares?_ Cresselia asked, accusation rank in her voice. Darkrai let his breath out in a silent wind.

 _Regardless of his motives, Giratina and I shared an ideal. And Giratina gave me a purpose. A purpose that father had neglected. I never forgot father's edicts. It was father who forgot his children._ Darkrai hissed in bitterness. Cresselia began to cry next to Darkrai. That message wounded her as fiercely as it wounded the bringer of ill tidings.

 _He'll come back… Father will come back to us…_ Cresselia pleaded for Darkrai to listen, begged her brother to believe her message of hope. But her prayers fell on deaf ears. Darkrai shook his head.

 _I don't want him to come back. Father betrayed us. He left us behind._ Darkrai whispered. Cresselia's weeping grew louder.

 _I have an obligation to this world, Cresselia. I have to save it. The humans are destroying it, and so the humans must be destroyed._ Darkrai only spoke half of the truth. His anger towards man was not merely born of their selfish appetites. AZ had crossed a line when he had ascended to the caretakers' level. If one one human could assume such a role, then it was only a matter of time before another rose to take AZ's place. History would repeat itself, and the second coming of AZ would destroy any hope of balance.

 _AZ must be punished. He meddled with affairs beyond his scope of foresight. For a creation to challenge the creators? AZ sinned more greatly than any who came before him. And it is the way of man, to repeat his own past unending. To save this world from their willful ignorance and selfish apathy, man must be destroyed. Their very nature is a sin, Cresselia! Justice will be served, even if Kyurem is no more._ Darkrai muttered.

 _Darkrai… What about us? You and me? I can't support this. You're walking in same footsteps that led AZ to his doom. I must have a say in this. For them and for you. You can't leave me behind, brother. You can't forget your sister!_ Cresselia moaned. Darkrai turned to look at her again, and fixed Cresselia with his cold gaze.

 _My sister betrayed me. My sister left me behind. My sister stood by and watched as I was wrongfully imprisoned. And she did nothing to save me. Perhaps she now understands the pain of that betrayal._ Darkrai spoke not in cruelty, but in sorrow. Cresselia fought the rising anger. She struggled against the injustice of it. But she couldn't hide it. Not anymore.

 _AZ was going to kill you, Darkrai._ Cresselia spat venomously. Darkrai froze.

 _He had the means. Kyurem was only struck by the weapon. AZ had no intention of destroying the deity of justice. To AZ, justice still had a purpose. AZ used Kyurem's fall as a message. He knew how to kill us. His machine could convert a deity into raw creation. Were it not for the eternal natures of Yveltal and Xerneas, they would have been utterly destroyed by the machine. AZ was going to feed you to his machine, Darkrai._ Cresselia hissed. Darkrai struggled for words. Was it true? Did AZ discover the means to unmake the creators? AZ had once held Darkrai at his mercy. If AZ had the means and desire to kill Darkrai, then how did Darkrai still live?

 _I struck a deal with AZ. He saw no reason for your continued existence. When father left, your role as his messenger was rendered obsolete. AZ didn't see a purpose for you that warranted the threat that you posed. So AZ simply decided to be rid of you._ Cresselia's voice was darkening, and Darkrai struggled with his own disbelief.

 _What deal did you make with AZ?_ Darkrai begged Cresselia. He had to know. He needed to know why his sister had betrayed him.

 _In exchange for your imprisonment, and your life… I- I would feed myself to his machine. For that end..._ Cresselia shamefully confessed. Darkrai was utterly speechless.

 _AZ agreed. He thought that it would be a fitting punishment for you. To wallow forever in your prison, mourning for your own dead sister? To know that she gave her life to save yours? To realize that it had been your own actions that brought this doom upon you? You aren't the only one to view irony as the greatest punishment, Darkrai. AZ shared that trait with you._ Cresselia withered in upon herself. The anger had been spent, leaving her only with the shallow guilt.

 _To bind a caretaker to the moon? Do you know what kind of power was required for that end? My life, Darkrai. My life for yours._

 _Sister…_ Darkrai was crying now. He never knew. She had never told him. Not back then, when the Great War was still fresh. Not on the day that Darkrai had been imprisoned. Cresselia had never told Darkrai about her deal with AZ. Still…

 _Tell me how you're still alive. Tell me how AZ failed to kill you._ Darkrai demanded, his reasoning stemming his tears with suspicion.

 _It was the Lockes, Darkrai. They made the sacrifice in my stead. AZ's gift had increased their powers, to the point that they could satisfy the machine's hunger. They saved you, and me. Were it not for their love, one of us would have perished. The Lockes convinced AZ to preserve the caretakers. They offered their own lives for that end. I never wanted them to. But AZ valued their reasons more than my own. And AZ… AZ was not without mercy. They died for us, Darkrai. The brother and the sister. The pokemon that allied themselves to whatever cause the Lockes chose. They died to save us._ Cresselia was softly weeping. Darkrai was stunned silent.

 _My guilt was never for you, Darkrai. I never betrayed you. I betrayed the Lockes. My dearest friends..._ Cresselia whispered.

 _Cresselia-_ Darkrai's voice weakened. He couldn't believe it. It couldn't be true.

 _So when you envision a world without humanity… When see only the destruction that man perpetrates… Remember the sacrifice that man made for you. I will never give up my hope for mankind. The Lockes taught me that much._ Cresselia murmured.

 _Sister…_ Darkrai moved to hold her. Cresselia stiffened in his arms. Darkrai held her, and pressed his face against her neck. As much as Darkrai pitied her, he couldn't bear to lie to her.

 _I won't forget, Cresselia. But I cannot forgive._ Darkrai whispered. Cresselia pushed him away, violently breaking his grip on her.

 _I won't stop you, Darkrai. But I won't save you again. If you seek to destroy humanity, then you will suffer the consequences of that pursuit. And you will suffer them alone._ Cresselia hissed as she faded from his presence. Leaving Darkrai to brood over her warning. Leaving her brother alone with his doubts.

…

Brendan entered Oldale, still unable to shake the feeling of unease. He hadn't actually seen May for the last month. Norman had managed to accompany May on one her excursions into the reserve about a week ago, and according to the gym leader, May was not taking Blaziken's absence well. Following his paternal instincts, Norman had attempted to bring May back home out of concern for her health, but May had evaded him. From Norman's account, May had been rather violent in her efforts to escape her father. Since then, Norman had been hunting for May, though she had proven excessively elusive. Ever since the event, Norman had been pressuring Brendan into arranging a meeting for Norman, where Norman could once again attempt to save May from her obsessive search for Blaziken. At first, Brendan had been unwilling to render such aid, fearing May's reaction to his betrayal. Brendan had even suggested that Norman falsely claim to have found Blaziken as a means of luring May back, but Norman feared to destroy what little trust he still had with May. In the end, Brendan was forced to acknowledge May's illness. A solid month without even a hint of Blaziken's whereabouts, and May had only grown more and more desperate. The last bit of news that Norman had shared with Brendan finally swayed the boy over. May had been found by some wandering trainers two miles south of Rustboro, unconscious from lack of sleep and malnutrition. Before Norman could even catch up with the trainers who had found May, she had disappeared again. Norman was a few scant hairs away from involving the authorities, and Brendan was his last hope of resolving this matter in a fashion that would preserve May's dignity. Even so, Brendan was nothing short of terrified for this meeting between him and May. The likelihood of losing May's friendship plagued Brendan. He didn't want to lose his best friend. But Norman was right. They needed to help May, even if it meant that she would hate them for it.

"Tyrunt… I really don't want to do this…" Brendan murmured to his knee high companion. Tyrunt nuzzled Brendan's calf in a display of moral support. Even with the dread so palpable, Brendan couldn't suppress a giggle. His little pain in the ass had grown on him.

"I promised Norman. I promised that I'd make her smile. God…" Brendan groaned, worried again. Tyrunt clamped his mouth down on Brendan's calf. It wasn't a real bite, more of a playful warning, but it startled Brendan out of his gloom.

"You little shit!" Brendan cackled, rolling Tyrunt over onto the ground with a rough shove. Tyrunt had difficulty getting back onto his feet quickly, giving Brendan ample time to harass Tyrunt with a vigorous tickling. The little dinosaur squirmed and cooed for release.

"Looks like you two have it all figured out." A familiar voice laughed. Brendan looked up, startled.

"May!" Brendan cried out.

"Hey, Brendan." May smiled wearily at her childhood friend. Brendan abandoned Tyrunt on his back, and ran over towards the tired girl. Before Brendan knew what he was doing, May was in his arms. By the time his startled brain had realized what he had just done, his mouth had gone numb, his awkward apology stifled before he could breathe it. May stiffened slightly, before shocking Brendan even further when she firmly returned his embrace.

"I missed you…" May whispered softly, causing goosebumps to rise all over Brendan's neck. Brendan swallowed the cold lump in his throat.

"May…" Releasing her, Brendan stood back to look May in the eyes. What he now saw worried him.

May had lost weight. She had never been a particularly well endowed girl, but it was all the more obvious now that her clothes bagged on her shoulders. Swollen shadows under May's eyes made her seem haunted, and although her hair looked as if it had been cleaned recently, it was clearly unkempt and in dire need of a trim.

"May?" Brendan gasped, putting a hand over his mouth. May withered even more under his bewildered eyes. She closed her blackened eyes, and suppressed her tears. She knew what she looked like.

"I'm sorry… I just haven't been sleeping much." May shuddered. Brendan swallowed again.

"Are you okay?" Brendan asked. May inhaled through her nose.

"I'm fine." May murmured in a hoarse voice. Brendan struggled to keep the footing on solid ground. This was not starting well.

"You look like you could use a good meal, too. Let's go get some lunch. Elmonitos's makes a killer kraut burger. Let's stock up on those, then do the churros." Brendan kept his voice casual. May opened her eyes, gratitude sparkling among the tears.

"Yeah. That sounds good." May spoke in a shaking voice.

"So where is Kirlia?" Brendan asked as he and May headed over to Elmonitos'. May laughed.

"I reserved some seats at Elmonitos' Pantry. Kirlia and Nuzleaf both crashed the instant we sat down." May answered.

"Sounds like you're all exhausted." Brendan chuckled, even though this revelation only made him fear all the more for May. If Nuzleaf and Kirlia were in as bad of shape as May…

"We do a lot of moving around." May giggled, though it was half hearted.

"Are they okay?" Brendan asked softly. May's face tightened.

"Nuzleaf keeps me going when I'm not pushing him around, and Kirlia… Well, she's just delicate..." May confided. Brendan looked hard at May.

"What happened to Kirlia?" Brendan asked. May tensed up.

"May?"

"I don't want to talk about it, Brendan. It's… complicated." May whispered. Brendan took a shuddering breath. It sounded personal. He was afraid it might have been life threatening.

"Well, as long as she's okay." Brendan watched May's reaction carefully. He noticed the clenching of teeth, and the curled upper lip. He saw the anger in May's eyes.

"Yeah, she's fine." May managed to keep the anger from entering her voice. Somehow, Brendan got the impression that Kirlia wasn't as keen on finding Blaziken as Nuzleaf and May.

"Well let's go wake them up. If Nuzleaf likes food as much as I remember, we're gonna need to get a big platter of kraut burgers." Brendan said it with a smile. May laughed again.

"Yeah, he still likes to stuff his face. And then sleep for an hour after that. The stupid Imp is as predictable as a clock." May giggled. Tyrunt headbutted May in the back of her knees, bowling the startled girl over.

"TYRUNT!" Brendan shouted at his ill-mannered pain in the ass. Before Brendan could help May back onto her feet, a goofy baby dinosaur was slobbering all over her face.

"Stop it!" May giggled under the slimy onslaught. Brendan got his arms around Tyrunt, and made to pull the infantile despot off of May. May had other ideas. Grabbing onto Tyrunt with both arms, May pulled the little shit underneath her, toppling Brendan in the process. Brendan picked himself up, staring wide eyed at the giggling girl and cooing dinosaur before him. May had Tyrunt in a headlock, and was furiously rubbing the base of Tyrunt's jaw. May had uncovered a soft spot that Brendan had yet to discover. Tyrunt simply fell onto his side, and spasmed in immeasurable pleasure at May's touch.

"Yeah, I thought that you would like that." May giggled, digging her fingertips into the coarse scales. Brendan's face split into a colossal grin. May was still there, and her gift was as apparent as ever.

"What are you smiling about?" May looked up from Tyrunt to smirk at Brendan. Brendan closed his mouth.

"It just… comes so naturally to you." Brendan breathed in awe. May stopped molesting Tyrunt. Her face fell slightly.

"May?" Brendan asked, concerned.

"It's nothing, Brendan. Come on, I'm famished." May picked herself off of her knees and once again headed towards the restaurant, leaving Brendan and Tyrunt to hurriedly collect their wits and catch up.

"Hey… Nuzleaf? Can you smell that?" Brendan smiled as he held a steaming roll under the sleeping Imp's nose. Nuzleaf began to sniff in his sleep. May was watching with a massive grin of her own.

"Mmm… They smell so good." Bendan split open the roll, revealing the beef and cabbage core. The fresh scent of hot meat and spots stirred Nuzleaf closer to consciousness.

"And they don't even have ketchup on them yet…" Brendan dipped the end of one of the sections into ketchup, and waved it under Nuzleaf's nose. Nuzleaf snapped awake. His eye immediately fell on the food below them.

"They taste so good." Brendan made to eat the dipped roll, but Nuzleaf's quick hands snatched it from Brendan's fingers before the boy could even open his mouth. The roll disappeared in a single bite, and not long after, Nuzleaf began to hammer his sternum in an effort to relieve himself of the hot mass slowly working its way down his esophagus.

"You might want to try chewing next time." Brendan cackled as Nuzleaf diverted tactics, and tried to drown himself with Brendan's cream soda. May was laughing hysterically across the table, and even the sullen Kirlia let loose a musical trill.

"Here. Eat it slowly this time." Brendan put another roll on a plate with ketchup, and offered it to Nuzleaf.

"Garcon! Another two cream sodas, please!" Brendan called out to the counter. Nuzleaf was busily stuffing his face with the grub, and May was still tittering from the recent mirth. Kirlia sipped on her own cream soda, periodically munching on her baguette and jam. May had explained to Brendan earlier that Kirlia didn't eat meat.

"Slow down, Nuzleaf. We're not in any rush." May chided from her seat. Nuzleaf stopped wolfing down the kraut burgers and looked at May curiously. May visibly withdrew from Nuzleaf's glance. Nuzleaf's brow furrowed.

"Just for now, Nuzleaf…" May whispered to her pokemon. Kirlia was glowering at Nuzleaf, her tiny hand finding May's. Brendan couldn't have felt more awkward. He had no idea what had just been discussed between May and her pokemon, but he gathered it pertained to the search for Blaziken.

"May…" Brendan started. May closed her eyes. Brendan struggled.

"May, I'd need to talk to you." Brendan whispered as he sat down in his seat. The cream sodas were delivered, and Nuzleaf quickly drained his, still fixing May with a severe eye.

"About what, Brendan?" May asked softly, eyes still closed.

"About you." Brendan whispered. May breathed deeply.

"There's nothing to discuss." May murmured.

"Don't do this to me, May..." Brendan begged.

"Do what, Brendan?" May's voice intoned disdain.

"Shut me out." Brendan answered softly. May opened her eyes.

"I'm worried about you, and nothing you say is going to write that off." Brendan pleaded, and May began to succumb. Slow tears pooled in the corners of her eyes.

"I'm fine." May managed to speak, even as she battled with herself.

"No you're not. You look sick. You need to do something. Soon. Otherwise you're going to get worse." Brendan tried to keep the emotion out of his voice, but his pity permeated his tone.

"What am I supposed to do?" May asked Brendan desperately. She knew what Brendan's answer would be. May hated that heartless solution. May knew that Brendan was going to tell her to move on.

"Not what you are doing, May." Brendan answered. May looked at him curiously. Brendan hadn't outright said it, but May knew it was coming…

"You're not going to find Blaziken if you kill yourself first. You need to slow down." Brendan whispered. Now May was listening. This was not what she had been expecting.

"I can't slow down, Brendan. I haven't found anything. He disappeared a month ago, and I'm still looking for a lead…" May sniffled, trying to hold it all together.

"You're not going to find one, May. No one has, and both your father and the rangers know what to look for. Blaziken doesn't want to be found, and he's smart enough to cover his tracks. You know that Blaziken isn't here anymore. And you're hurting yourself by looking under the same rocks over and over again. It's not working." Brendan murmured. May feebly shook her head, her drowned eyes never leaving Brendan's.

"May… It's time to find a new trail. It's time to try a new tactic. I'm not saying that you should stop looking for Blaziken. But you need to take care of yourself." Brendan whispered. May pursed her lips against the sob.

"I need to find him…" May groaned through choking breath. Brendan sighed.

"Maybe you will. But you won't find him doing what you are doing. It's time to move on, May." Brendan gauged her reaction. May tensed at his words, but relaxed slightly when she understood their context.

"Listen. Go to Dewford. Tackle the gym leader there. Find out if anyone knows about a crazy Blaziken. If they don't, then go to Slateport, and try there. And if not Slateport, try Mauville. But don't stay here running in circles. You're getting sick, May… and I don't want to lose you…" Brendan uttered the last bit with his own tearful whimper. Kirlia and Nuzleaf were staring at him intently. Kirlia's wide eyes regarded Brendan with something akin to gratitude, and Nuzleaf was glaring at the boy with suspicion. May, however, was staring off into the distance.

"So you think that I should continue?" May finally asked. Brendan swallowed, and then jerkily nodded.

"I want you to follow your dream. I want you to find Blaziken. Maybe you can do both. But you have to jump out of this puddle. There's a whole world out there, and you've only seen the tiniest sliver of it. Look…" Brendan's desperate tone shifted with hope as he rifled through his backpack. Pulling out a laminated card, he pressed it into May's hands.

"A season pass for the Dewford ferry. It will take you from the coast of Petalburg to Dewford, to Slateport and back. Take it." Brendan begged. May tried to hand the ticket back.

"I can't, Brendan… It's too much." May murmured. Brendan took May's hand, and held it shut on the ticket.

"Yes, you can. You have to." Brendan met May's eyes, and for a moment that was all they could see. May's eyes carried a small glimmer of hope, and Brendan's eyes reflected it.

"Please, May. Do it for me." Brendan begged again. May's hand tightened on the ticket.

"Okay…" May whispered, and a murmur of resolve entered her voice. Brendan let his breath out.

"May-"

"I was beginning to lose hope... You know?" May cut Brendan off.

"You're right. It's not working… And I'm… I…" May staggered over the last bit.

"You look like shit." Brendan finished for her. May let her unsteady breath out in an explosion of watery laughter. Brendan chuckled with her.

"Yeah… I do." May giggled.

"Come on, May. You're the strongest person that I've ever met. You can do it. All of it." Brendan whispered. May's eyes fell on Brendan warmly. Brendan felt the rising heat of his own face.

"Yeah. I am. I can. And I will." May smiled at Brendan, escalating the temperature further with her confident smirk.

"I was about to call it quits… I- I was ready to give up. I was just gonna let dad take me back home. But then you knocked some sense into me. Thank you, Brendan." May faltered at the start, but her voice grew stronger as she spoke. Brendan swallowed. Now he had to figure out how to-

"Now all we have to do is get out of town without alerting my dad." May said smugly. Brendan tensed up. May noticed.

"You've been working with my dad all of this time, and you never considered that I'd realize the likelihood of me becoming one of your joint projects?" May asked with a grin. Brendan's flush suddenly went cold.

"May- I- I didn't-" Brendan struggled to find his voice. May laughed.

"I know that I'm stupid, Brendan, but I'm not that stupid." May chuckled. Brendan shrank beneath her amusement.

"If you knew, then why did you agree to meet me?" Brendan asked softly, the warmth creeping up his ears again.

"Because I was ready to give up." May whispered. Nuzleaf glowered at May. Brendan looked between the two. Had May engineered this as an escape?

"But…" May said, and that cocky tone found its way into her voice again.

"I don't think that this went the way that either of us were expecting, right Brendan?" May met Nuzleaf's accusing eyes, and challenged him with her own. Nuzleaf held his gaze, but only for a moment. With a snort, Nuzleaf went back to his lunch, a slight angle of contentment playing at the corners of his mouth.

"No… I'm glad it didn't." Brendan chuckled. May began to eat again.

"I think I know how we're gonna do it." May said. Brendan looked at her quizzically.

"Norman?" Brendan asked. May nodded, her cheeks bulging with food.

"Running away won't get him off of my tail. So we need a different approach." May explained.

"What are you thinking of?" Brendan asked, a hint of trepidation in his voice. May smiled.

"Please don't tell me that we're going to be faking your death…" Brendan groaned. May burst out laughing.

"No, though it might be just as dramatic." May giggled.

"What then?" Brendan asked nervously. May's look caused no small concern.

"When it comes to dealing with my dad… Straight forward, honest, and obtuse is the best approach." May grinned.


	19. Section 19

Chapter 43: Third Eye Blind

Jordan stood on his island. The black sea had drowned the nightmare, but Jordan could still hear it wailing below the water. The tower stood on the horizon, and May's voice called to Jordan with her haunting message.

" _Those whose memories fade,_

 _Seek to forever carve them into their hearts…_

 _All dreams are but another reality,_

 _Never forget…"_

Jordan didn't understand May's message, but he heeded her voice all the same. When he woke, Jordan would again seek the northern tower. Something wanted him to go there. Jordan needed to know what it was.

…

Darkrai watched the vessel rise from the dream. There was no need for the vessel to dig more graves. Darkrai had seen to that. The monster still woke when the vessel slept, but Darkrai intercepted the monster, imprisoning it within his Dark Void before it could wreak any more havoc. Darkrai's aid was a temporary measure. The vessel needed to face his demon eventually, but only when he had regained the will to defeat it. It gave Darkrai no small pleasure to witness the vessel eating once more, and a certain vigor now inspired the vessel. A vigor known only when one realises a purpose. The vessel may not have known why he sought the tower, but a hope drove the vessel in search of it. As Darkrai observed the vessel complete his hasty preparations, the scorned King of Nightmares felt a peculiar fondness welling. If Darkrai didn't know any better, he would begin to suspect that his own meticulous intervention was creating an emotional bond between himself and the vessel. The passing thought disgusted Darkrai. The vessel was a human, and to Darkrai, nothing more than a means to an end. Even so, Darkrai found himself smiling whenever the vessel fed himself.

 _Interesting. Maybe I'm not as detached as I would have liked to believe._ Darkrai shook himself. Maybe the confrontation with Cresselia had shaken his resolve. Or maybe caring for the vessel had awoken a long lost sense of compassion in the eldritch being. Either way, Darkrai intended to prevent any further expansion on this renewed sensation. It would only hinder him, and waylay his goal.

The vessel looked north, seeking some sign of the tower. Without any further hesitation, the vessel made due north into the desert. Windswept, barren lands and deep warrens scarred the way, but the vessel was unconcerned by it. There was still half a continent between the vessel and the tower, and the vessel was regaining the strength he had possessed prior to his self imposed starvation. Everyday, he travelled a little further before resting. Everyday brought him closer to the tower. Everyday, he became a greater threat to Darkrai.

 _It must be done. If I'm to have any chance of preserving the first, then I have to take the risk._ Darkrai found himself brooding over his decision again. He had thwarted the monster every time it rose to challenge him. Yet the monster only had the power. The human possessed the conviction to utilize it. He only needed to learn how. Once, and if, the vessel gained control of the power, Darkrai may not have the fortitude required to restrain it. He had learned long ago just how powerful the Abomination of Blaziken was. Very few beings, even amongst the caretakers themselves could challenge that beast on an even footing. Darkrai's Dark Void maintained an advantage, but even then…

Darkrai found himself shaking.

 _Enough. There is no point to doubting. This is the only way, and I will not be made a fool again._ Darkrai withdrew from the waking world, and sank back into his realm of dreams.

…

"May, are you sure that this is the best way?" Brendan asked nervously. May left Elmonitos', and headed straight for the center of Oldale.

"Positive. I either take the risk, or run and lose." May answered. Brendan couldn't shake the trepidation. May might have been confident, but if she only knew how worried Norman was…

"Nuzleaf, get in your pokeball." May ordered of her tailing pokemon. Nuzleaf balked, clearly unwilling to obey May's command.

"Look, this could go awry, Nuzleaf. The last thing I need you doing is complicating things with a display of your stubborn heroics. I know how you work, Nuz. And if things start going down hill, you freaking out could give dad the perfect excuse to take me back home. Just trust me, okay?" May explained to the distraught imp, who stiffened at her prediction.

"Nuzleaf… I know you want to offer support… but this has to be between me and my dad. Nobody else can get involved, or it's game over. That goes for you too, Kirlia." May turned to her blue psychic, who numbly nodded.

"And especially for you." May turned to Brendan who froze at the hardened look in May's eyes.

"You're the biggest threat to this. No matter what, just keep your mouth shut, okay?" May fixed Brendan with an iron glare. Brendan swallowed underneath her the burden of May's resolve.

"May, what if-" Brendan started. May didn't let him get another word in.

"Then I go down, Brendan. And I go down alone." May cut him off before he could finish. Kirlia reached May's hand. May tensed when Kirlia took hold of her, but relaxed slightly as she knelt to embrace her shaking pokemon.

"Kirlia. Don't worry. I'm ready for anything. I just hope that this works in our favor."

 _May… What happens to us if Norman takes you home? What's going to happen to Nuzleaf and me?_ Kirlia needed an answer, but May couldn't hear her question. In this last month, Kirlia had come to understand Jordan's longing for a voice. So many problems might have been averted if May could have just heard Kirlia's voice. Maybe if Kirlia had a voice, then May wouldn't have gone mad with grief.

 _Relax, Kirlia. Norman is difficult, but he isn't malicious. If this does go to hell, then you and I won't be as fucked as May or Blaziken._ Nuzleaf put a hand on Kirlia's shoulder.

 _But what if we're taken away from May? What happens to our family?_ Kirlia turned to Nuzleaf, begging him for some form of reassurance. Nuzleaf sighed.

 _Then we do exactly what May is doing now. We take a risk, get May back, and then we continue looking for Blaziken. But first, we're gonna put our faith in May._ Nuzleaf turned away from Kirlia's tear streaked face and looked up at May with solemn eyes.

 _Okay. I'm ready. Give it your best shot, May._ May lifted Nuzleaf's pokeball.

"I gotta say, Nuzleaf… None of us would have made it this far without you." May breathed as Nuzleaf disappeared into his pokeball.

"Right. Now for the hard part. Where is my dad?" May asked in a shaky voice, filling Brendan with a peculiar sense of deja vu. Brendan swallowed.

"Look up." Brendan answered. May made a face, but did as Brendan suggested.

"You clever motherfucker…" May hissed. She saw him now. There he was, circling above them, almost too high in the sky to make out from the ground. Braviary.

May pulled out her holocaster, and sent a hail to Norman. The hail went unanswered, but Braviary broke the circle and veered off towards the south, before doubling back for a beeline landing with May.

"You sure that you're ready for this?" Brendan whispered as Braviary and Norman approached.

"What did I tell you about keeping your mouth shut?" May retorted. Brendan let his breath out in a rattling sigh. His stomach had turned to liquid, and his knees visibly wobbled. Brendan was worried for May, but he intended to follow her lead.

Braviary coasted the remaining stretch, flaring his wings to slow his descent. Norman was already peeling off his flight goggles. Braviary touched down and skirted the final few meters to May on his talons. Norman jumped from the bird's shoulders the instant Braviary came to a standstill.

"Hi dad. Nice day for flying?" May asked, her voice casual. Norman swallowed, and made straight for May. Taking his daughter by the chin, Norman peered into her eyes with equal parts relief and disapproval.

"You haven't been sleeping." Norman's voice was a monotone. He released May's chin. May held her gaze.

"And you look like you've been starving yourself." Norman's dry tone became a shudder of accusation. May swallowed. Her head dipped slightly, but May remembered her determination, and brought her eyes back to Norman's.

"Do you have any... Any idea what you put your mother and me through? You selfish brat." Norman couldn't keep the anger out his voice.

"You stupid child." Norman breathed as tears pooled in the corners of his eyes.

"I'm sorry…" May began, but Norman cut her off with a gesture.

"You look sorry. You look sick. You've lost it, May… And I am truly sorry that I have to do this." Norman moved forward, but Brendan moved between him and May.

"Brendan-!" May cried out.

"Out of the way, Brendan." Norman growled, pulling Brendan aside as if the boy were made of paper.

"Norman listen to her, damnit! Just listen first!" Brendan shouted, wrestling himself back in between Norman and May. Norman paused. He stared into May's guilty, wet eyes. Something in those eyes betrayed her resolve. She wanted to run, but May chose to stay firmly rooted in place. Norman let his breath out through his nose. Norman took a moment longer to observe May, to see if she would break and run again. She didn't.

"Fine. I'm listening." Norman stood back, allowing Brendan to fall back next to May. May gasped, and began to cry.

"Do you have something to say, May?" Norman asked harshly. Kirlia moved to take May's hand again. Pressing her forehead against the back of May's palm, Kirlia's orange horns began to glow. May's breathing evened, and with a few shuddering gasps later, May had regained her composure.

"I let myself go. I'm sorry, dad… I didn't know what I was supposed to do…" May whispered, shame and grief plain in her voice.

"Well, attacking your father and running away from your home wasn't the brightest idea." Norman was ruthless, but he needed to be. If May snapped under the pressure again, then there truly was no hope. May hiccupped.

"Did I hurt you?" May asked weakly.

"The bruises healed. I gotta say that I'm not too partial of receiving a Fake Out from Nuzleaf. Or getting kicked in the head by my daughter." Norman growled. Brendan's jaw dropped. He looked from Norman to May in disbelief. Norman had only told Brendan that May had been violent in her escape. Norman had never mentioned that May and Nuzleaf had ganged up on him.

"It wasn't my proudest moment…" May murmured. Norman choked on a sudden laugh.

"Really? I thought that you might have experienced a sense of accomplishment after knocking your old man out cold." Norman sounded sarcastic. May shook her head, none of the implied pride was revealed in her eyes.

"I went back, you know… I wanted to make sure that you were okay…" May said meekly. Norman's breath vacated his lungs in an explosive sigh.

"Yeah, I figured you were the one who bandaged my head up. Do you know how your mother reacted when I came home with a gauze headwrap and an absent daughter?" Norman asked. May curled into herself.

"I can guess…" May's voice was almost indiscernible. Norman took a moment to study May further. After another long, uncomfortable pause, Norman finally breached the silence.

"So what's the plan?" Norman asked. May looked up. Brendan swallowed.

"You called me down here to talk, unless Nuzleaf is hiding in the trees waiting to pimp hand me with another Fake Out."

May loosened a watery snort, and checked a nervous chuckled.

"No, he's in his pokeball. I didn't want to risk humiliating you again." May tried to jest, but Norman wasn't having any of it. Straightening out at once, May decided to cut right to the chase.

"Brendan and I talked. I'm- I was ready to give up. I was just gonna let you take me back home-" May struggled to swallow the lump that had suddenly risen in her throat. Norman sighed silently.

"-But Brendan was able- Brendan was able to talk me out of it. He- he made me realize that I didn't have to give up. I just had to stop fucking up." May murmured. Norman's shoulders swelled and heaved with every deep, silent breath. A small flicker of hope had been ignited.

"I'm not going to stop looking for Blaziken. I can't. But I can stop being idiot about it." May finished. Norman shook his head.

"Is that all?" Norman asked softly. May hesitated. After a few seconds had passed, May jerkily nodded. Norman sighed.

"Come on, May." Norman indicated the route south towards Littleroot.

"We're going home."

"Norman-!" Brendan started. Norman rounded on the boy immediately.

"This is between me and my daughter, Brendan. Butt. Out." Norman growled. Brendan fell back, his teary eyes begging Norman to reconsider, but Norman had made up his mind.

"May?" Norman stood aside, implying that May was to take the lead. May swallowed, and fought back the scream of grief that threatened to consume her.

"Thank you, Brendan… I'm sorry that I let you down…" May gasped, and took her first step towards home. The first step away from her dream. The first step away from Blaziken.

…

 _Is that it?_

The ocean crashed against the distant shore, but Jordan could hear the fury of the sea from his roost nestled in the cliffside of the mountains. That had to be it. There was no mistaking it. That blue spire had to be the tower in his dreams.

 _So what now?_ Jordan looked down along the coast, some miles off. A city stood on that coast, with only the whitewashed wakes of the ocean between its denizens and the tower.

 _What do you want me to do?_ Jordan looked over his shoulder with a shudder. He could feel it. It was always present, but never seen. The tormentor. The tormentor had led Jordan here, guided him to this tower, but for what purpose, Jordan knew not.

 _Still won't answer me? I know that you're there. Why are you hiding?_ Jordan challenged the presence, but nothing answered him.

 _Fine. Guess I'll have to figure it out on my own._ Jordan turned back towards the tower, and watched as the sun set beyond it.

…

Darkrai watched his vessel settle down for the night. Now that the frantic search was over, the vessel had once more found his caution. He was suspicious, that much was clear. The vessel knew that Darkrai had led him here, but his unseen benefactor's motives were unknown to him. Now the vessel hesitated to go any further. Darkrai brooded over this indecision.

 _He'll make his move. He has little other choice. Soon, he'll venture down into the tower. Once again, I'm made to wait…_ Darkrai turned suddenly. A portal to the realm of dreams was opening.

 _Sister._ Darkrai curtly acknowledged Cresselia's arrival.

 _Darkrai._ Cresselia's icy voice greeted him in kind. Darkrai turned from her and looked again at his vessel. Cresselia came to stand next to him.

 _Still you torture this poor soul?_ Cresselia's hissed as they watched the vessel build a fire. Darkrai drew a long breath.

 _If you had witnessed the depravities committed by his monster, Cresselia… You would beg me to kill him._ Darkrai murmured. Cresselia stiffened at Darkrai's side.

 _And if you would only see the love that drives him, Darkrai… You would weep in shame._ Cresselia growled.

 _So you've sampled his dreams as well? Then tell me. Who is the real identity? The man? Or the monster?_ Darkrai challenged Cresselia with a smirk.

 _I'm not here to listen to your twisted philosophies, brother. I wouldn't even stand here beside you of my own volition._ Cresselia spat. Darkrai withered.

 _Are you trying to wound me, Cresselia?_ Darkrai asked in a soft voice. Cresselia glared at him.

 _Consider everything that you will sacrifice for your goal, Darkrai. Then tell me if the price is worth it._ Cresselia glared at her brother. Darkrai sighed.

 _I do what must be done. I will mourn for my loss, but only after the world has been saved._ Darkrai replied in that same soft tone. Cresselia faltered.

 _Why won't you trust me, Darkrai?_ Cresselia's cold demeanor was gone. She once again begged her brother to put faith in hope, but Darkrai viewed her hope as inaction. Inaction would destroy the world.

 _I do trust you, sister… But I cannot believe in what you believe. It is that impasse which has plunged our family into chaos before. I will speak no further of this matter with you. I do not wish to fight you, sister._ Darkrai drew closer to Cresselia, as she drew further away from him.

 _Very well. I too have no want for inviting conflict with my kin. Now I must impart the message that I was sent with. You have been summoned, Darkrai._ Cresselia halted Darkrai's advance with her deliverance. Darkrai paused, and looked upon his sister with amusement.

 _A message? Who summons the King the Nightmares? Who commands Cresselia to bear their words? Luigia? Regigigas? What makes any of the neutral masters believe that I would value such a summons?_ Darkrai mocked. Cresselia's eyes narrowed into slits.

 _Azelf has requested an audience with you._ Cresselia answered. Darkrai's mirth died.

 _Azelf? She's awake?_ Darkrai's single green eye widened with disbelief.

 _She hasn't returned to her lake since before you were imprisoned. Azelf has been awaiting your return these past three millennia._ Cresselia remarked coldly.

 _She was rather concerned when she learned that you had returned, and did not seek her out._ Cresselia added, her voice softening as she observed the change that had overcome her brother.

 _Azelf… Where is she?_ Darkrai looked to Cresselia, desperation imbued his tone. Cresselia swallowed her sighed. The brother she had so long ago was still there.

 _Follow me, Darkrai. I will lead you to her._ Cresselia opened her portal to the dreams, and beckoned Darkrai within their pale wisps. Darkrai hesitated.

 _What am I going to tell her?_ Darkrai sounded afraid. Cresselia turned back to him.

 _The truth, Darkrai. If you still care for such things._ Darkrai stiffened as Cresselia's words cut into him.

 _Bring me to her._ Darkrai whispered as he and Cresselia crossed the threshold. Darkrai forgot his vengeance. Darkrai forgot his doubts. Darkrai followed Cresselia across the realm of dreams, leaving the vessel behind. Leaving the vessel to sleep without guidance.

…

Norman was silent as he and May walked towards Littleroot. They had left a grief stricken Brendan behind in Oldale, and Braviary was keeping an eye on the father and daughter duo from his high ground in the sky. Kirlia walked beside the weary May, offering all the comfort she could to her trainer.

Norman watched the pair from behind. This was one of the most difficult decisions he had ever made in his life. Norman had dreamed of his daughter succeeding where he had failed. Norman wanted her to claim the title that he had never earned. Norman had taken no small pride when May confided a similar wish of her own. Norman had been eagerly awaiting the day when May came of age, when she finally laid claim to her trainer's license, and challenged the world in her pursuit to become the best there ever was. Now… Now, Norman was taking that dream away, and every footstep towards home brought them closer to the ruin of their shared dream. Norman almost felt like running away himself.

Braviary came in low, suddenly a few paces behind Norman. The mighty avian was trying to comfort Norman, just as Kirlia was trying to comfort May. Norman looked back at his feathered companion, and met those concerned eyes. Norman sighed in sight of those worried eyes, bringing the giant eagle closer.

"I don't know, Braviary… I just don't know…" Norman whispered. Braviary landed, and put his head beneath Norman's arm, pushing his friend into straighter posture. Norman suppressed a dry laugh. Braviary had his own way of taking care of Norman.

"Fine. I get it. I won't slouch." Norman chuckled, wrestling with the giant beak that had appeared in his armpit. Braviary made a warbling noise of affection. Norman grabbed the eagle by the scruff of the neck, and pushed him away.

"Behave now." Norman said sternly, ignoring the twinkle of mischief in Braviary's eye. Norman fixed his eyes on May's back. A sigh worked its way into his throat. Norman swallowed. An idea had just occurred to him.

"May." Norman called out to his daughter. May halted, and turned to face him. Her sunken eyes regarded him without any hint of hope. Norman swallowed in light of her misery, but he had to try something.

"Come here." Norman waved May over. May slowly approached her father. Norman put his hands on his hips as May stood before him. He looked May up and down with a measured eye. Without warning, Norman took May by her waist, and hefted her into the air.

"Braviary, get over here." Norman ordered past May's startled cry. Braviary fell into position beside Norman. He knew what Norman had planned. As Norman lifted May even higher, Braviary crouched down.

"Spread your legs." Norman instructed May. No sooner had his daughter had complied with Norman's strange request, then May found herself straddling Braviary's shoulders.

"Ease up, kido. You'll pinch his feathers." Norman held May steady between Braviary's wings. May was clearly shocked at the current event, and it had yet to dawn on her what Norman intended to do.

"Hunker down just a bit. Put the base of your skull against your shoulders. Tuck your elbows in, and keep your lower body loose." Norman adjusted May into an awkward hunched position. A look of excitement and concern crossed May's face as she realized what Norman was teaching her.

"Okay, Braviary. Give her a couple of practice strokes." Norman positioned himself behind the avian as Braviary spread his massive wings. Braviary began running forward, flapping his wings, while Norman ran beside the eagle, keeping firm hands on May's hips.

"Move with the strokes. When Braviary flexes, lift. When he relaxes, squat. Always center your gravity directly over his shoulder blades, and keep them level with your sternum." Norman was barking instructions to May, who was moments away from panicking.

"Relax kid. You're not flying yet." Norman reassured May, who had begun to hyperventilate.

"Come on. Move with Braviary. If you move against him, he's gonna have to slow down and work harder keep airborne. And don't be a dead weight. If you stiffen up, you'll get blown right off of his back when he dives. You and Braviary have to move in harmony, otherwise it will be a short flight, or a long fall." Norman warned May. One of May's hands grabbed Norman's shoulder in an iron grip.

"Get your hands off of me. Arms around his neck, nose planted firmly into his feathers. Don't pull his feathers! Hands holding each other, not Braviary! And don't strangle him!" Norman slapped May's shaking wrists, and she hurriedly complied.

"There you go. Straighten your back out, and put your belly against his spine. Streamline yourself. Get your contours to match his as much as anatomically possible. Now you got it. Don't stop moving with him! Flex your back to match his movements and and thrust with your hips. There you go. Keep it up." Norman and Braviary began to run faster, leaving Kirlia sprinting to keep up.

"You got it- I'm gonna let go now-" Norman started.

"Dad, I'm not ready!" May gasped. She was terrified. Norman started laughing, but he was quickly running out of breath.

"Don't worry, we're still practicing! Just close your eyes and keep moving with Braviary. Try not to fall off. The ground is only couple feet under you, but it will still hurt-" Norman was panting. He was going to have to do it soon.

"-I'm letting go! Don't panic, I'm right behind you. Close your eyes if you're scared! Braviary is the one steering. You can do it, May!" Norman began to fall back, his winded body struggling to keep pace with the accelerating avian. Norman was grinning as he fought to stay upright. Any moment now-

Braviary lifted his talons. He and May were suspended in the air solely by the power of the avian's wings.

"Oh my God… Oh sweet Jesus…" Norman gasped through a massive grin. Braviary was slowly beginning to ascend, only a few feet at first. Then, a sudden pitch and new angle sent Braviary and a screaming May shooting into the sky. Norman watched with bated breath as the two took off at a breakneck speed. Kirlia finally caught up with Norman, her breathing just as ragged as his. Norman fell onto his rump, laughing as Braviary found an updraft to ride, turning his and May's steady climb into a pitching circle. Norman grinned. Braviary was riding the draft for a slingshot. Both the bird and May would be vibrating violently against the atmospheric resistance, made all the more brutal by Braviary's velocity.

After a couple of revolutions, Braviary's centrifugal momentum was sufficient enough to break away from the updraft. The avian banked hard to his port side, changing the direction of the air flowing over him and May. Braviary shot out of slingshot, making Norman's heart leap into his throat. May either had Braviary in a death grip, or she had actually managed to remember her hasty flying lesson, for she stayed firmly planted on Braviary's back. Norman had witnessed plenty of novice fliers blown clear off of their mounts in the final stage of the slingshot.

"Look at them…" Norman breathed to Kirlia, who was watching the spectacle with terrified eyes and knocking knees. Braviary must have been feeling bold today, or perhaps May's performance had inspired him with a reckless confidence, because the mighty avian tucked his wings in for a high speed dive right out of the slingshot.

"What the hell are you doing, Braviary!?" Norman lept to his feet. A dive with a novice was dangerous enough, but with the added speed from a slingshot-

Braviary banked, using the slope of his body to alter his direction. The eagle was headed straight for Norman and Kirlia. Kirlia gasped as Braviary's wings extended, pulling him and May out of the dive. Tail feathers splayed in an attempt to decelerate. Braviary rocketed over Norman and Kirlia, talons a mere foot from grazing Norman's head. As the airborne pair shot past, Braviary let loose a battle scream, and beneath it, the nervous laughter of an excited girl could be heard. Norman fell back, laughing and clapping, while a shaking Kirlia found her bottom a more stable platform than her legs.

"You're doing it!" Norman shouted after the duo. Kirlia was gasping at his calf. Norman couldn't help himself. With a laughing roar, Norman leaned down to scoop Kirlia off of the ground.

"Look at them! She's flying!" Norman cradled Kirlia against his shoulder and followed May's and Braviary's flight with an extended finger.

"She's a bloody natural…" Norman murmured as Braviary let loose another battle scream, and May's roar of euphoria followed it. Kirlia swallowed loudly on Norman's shoulder, and her arms tightened around his neck. Norman smiled at the pale pixie.

"How about you? Why don't we get you in the air next?" Norman asked Kirlia with a massive smile. Kirlia's eyes widened in terror as she shook her head viciously. Norman just laughed all the harder. Braviary was coming about, and descending towards Norman and Kirlia again.

"Let's get out of the way. Braviary is gonna land this one." Norman stood off to the side of the road, with Kirlia still dangling from his shoulder. Braviary descended gently, wings and tail spread for maximum deceleration. Alighting on the road, Braviary fanned his mighty wings, bringing himself and May to the ground only a few paces away from Norman and Kirlia. Norman ran forward to assist May from the eagle's shoulders, but May's exuberance beat him to it. Shaking arms and legs released Braviary, and May fell to the road in giggling ball. Norman quickly helped his daughter back onto her unsteady feet, before giving Braviary a couple of firm pats.

"So how was it?" Norman asked when May was more or less upright. May fixed him with a massive grin of her own, eyes wet and twinkling.

"It was the best thing ever!" May shouted through her gasping breath. Grabbing Braviary around the neck, May buried her face into the avian's neck.

"Thank you, Braviary. You're amazing!" May nestled deeper into Braviary's feathers. Braviary gave Norman a smug look.

"Yeah, yeah. The big guy's got some moves." Norman teased as he ruffled Braviary's plumage. The eagle snorted.

"Kirlia, you look like you're gonna puke. Come here." May took her sickly angel from Norman's shoulder and kissed her crown. Lifting her face from Kirlia's startled top, May met her father's eyes. Norman's pride in May had reddened his eyes. The twinkle that filled May's expression with such glee had yet to fade. Norman pursed his lips, while May's mouth relaxed around her ear splitting grin. A warm silence fell between father and daughter, before the trauma slowly crept back into their thoughts. Norman sighed, and May's face fell.

"Listen… May…" Norman started and paused. May began to diminish, as Norman withered. Drawing a powerful breath, Norman tried again.

"Maybe… I- I'm not going to revoke your license." Norman spoke softly. May looked up, disbelief widening her eyes.

"But you are coming back home for a while. You lost a lot of weight. You're not heading back out into the wild yonder until you recover. Then…" Norman sighed.

"Then I'll let you look for Blaziken. But only if you can take care of yourself." Norman finished sternly. May's eyes filled with tears. Norman worked his mouth, struggling to hide his watering eyes. Finally, May gave in. Grabbing her father in a one-armed embrace, May wept into his shoulder.

"I believe in you, May. Don't ever test that belief again. Please." Norman rocked his daughter back and forth. Braviary plucked Kirlia from May's arms and took the startled angel away, giving May and Norman their moment alone.

"Now… One other thing." Norman added nervously.

"What?" May's watery voice gasped as she rested her tear streaked cheek against Norman's collar.

"Don't tell anyone that I let you fly. We could both get in a lot of hot water if people found out that the Petalburg Gym leader let an unregistered trainer fly his mount. Don't breath a word of it to anyone, especially not your mother. She'd kill me." Norman sounded deadly serious, and May couldn't help but laugh.

"Okay. My lips are sealed. And dad?" May whispered. Norman ran a hand through May's hair.

"What, May?" Norman breathed gently.

"Thank you." May murmured as she tightened her hold on her father.

…

Cresselia opened the portal, and the realm of dreams spilled into a midday meadow. A cold wind blew from Mount Coronet, pulling her feathers up in its gentle caress.

 _We're here, Darkrai._ Cresselia stood aside, and her brother hesitantly left the realm of dreams.

 _Sinnoh…_ Darkrai breathed. The sacred land of their father. The holiest of all their lands. Cresselia ducked back into the realm of dreams. Darkrai started when he noticed her retreat.

 _You're leaving me, sister?_ Darkrai asked, worried.

 _You can mourn your losses when the world has been saved._ Cresselia whispered sadly. Darkrai froze.

 _Sister-_ The tremor in Darkrai's plead struck Cresselia to the core. But he had made his choice.

 _Goodbye, Darkrai. I pray that you find hope before you drown the world in blood._ Cresselia closed her portal, leaving Darkrai alone in this unknown meadow. Darkrai fought back his shame and sorrow, before turning away from the empty space Cresselia had disappeared into.

 _Azelf?_ Darkrai called out softly. The wind picked up again, but nothing answered Darkrai.

 _Azelf, are you there?_ Darkrai's voice sounded lost, frightened. The King of Nightmares swallowed. Did she no longer wish to see him? Had she gone with Cresselia into the realm of dreams?

 _Azelf, please… Answer me._ Darkrai begged, tears beginning to form in his eye. Still nothing.

 _Azelf… Have I lost you too?_ Darkrai began to weep. Alone. His allies, still imprisoned. His sister, abandoned him. And his love…

 _I'm here, Darkrai._ A soft voice ended the tears. Darkrai looked up in weary disbelief.

There above him, the spirit of will watched his tears fall. She was awake. She had been waiting for him. Waiting for Darkrai to return.

 _I thought that you were asleep._ Darkrai gasped as the blue sprite descended down to him. Azelf looked at Darkrai with that same shaken awe.

 _And I thought that you had forgotten me…_ Azelf swallowed as her eyes grew wet. Darkrai moved towards her, and then suddenly stopped. Falling into himself, Darkrai came to understand Cresselia's cruel words.

" _...Consider everything that you will sacrifice for your goal, Darkrai. Then tell me if the price is worth it…"_

Azelf covered the distance that Darkrai had abandoned.

 _It's really you…_ Azelf gasped as her tiny hands stroked Darkrai's face.

 _You came back to me._ Azelf smiled through her tears.

 _Azelf-_ Darkrai began, but Azelf's finger halted his shaking voice when it crossed his lips.

 _Shhh… Darkrai. Shhh. The Great War is over. The others have yet to free themselves. What happened three thousand years ago has passed. You served your sentence. I forgive you. Now…_ Azelf's voice swelled with as an overwhelming euphoria rose within her.

 _Now you and I can finally be together. No feuds. No politics. No wars. Just you, Darkrai. The Darkrai that I remember. The Darkrai that I loved before Giratina twisted him. Just you and me._ Azelf placed her brow against Darkrai's, and he curled inwards with the shame and guilt.

 _Azelf… I-_ Cresselia was right. Darkrai couldn't lie to Azelf. But losing Cresselia had shaken Darkrai. The fear of losing Azelf filled him with a conscious desire to cast aside his vengeance. To forget about his hate.

 _Azelf- I-_

To let the world die.

 _I love you._ Darkrai took her into his arms and cradled Azelf against his shoulder. Darkrai had never felt so sick with himself. He was a coward. A coward who couldn't let go. A coward who couldn't tell the truth.

 _Father… Thank you. Thank you for returning him to me._ Azelf gasped her prayer of gratitude against Darkrai's chest, driving another of nail of guilt into the King of Nightmare's heart.

 _Oh, Darkrai… How do I explain? How can I-_ Azelf was beside herself with disbelief and adoration. Darkrai hesitated.

 _Azelf. Please. I know. I know…_ Darkrai nestled into Azelf's crest.

 _Come with me, Darkrai. Follow me where no eyes can see, and no ears can hear. Follow me to my realm, where only you and I are welcome. Stay with me. Hold me. And let me hold you._ Azelf breathed, a hoarse longing in her voice. Darkrai froze.

 _Azelf, father forbade-_ Darkrai began, realizing the blasphemy in Azelf's offer. Azelf shook her head.

 _Three thousand years has changed the world, Darkrai. I still love our father, but I cannot stand the thought of another day without you._ Azelf opened the gate to her realm of will.

 _Azelf… What of Luigia? He ignored father's tenets, and you know what offspring were born of such a union. I will not sire any monsters of ruin._ Darkrai stood back, and though his body ached with desire, the cursed descendants of Luigia steeled him against such fits of passion.

 _The world has changed, Darkrai. Articuno, Zapdos, Moltres… They've been saved. Their violent spirits have been tamed by human compassion. Luigia is now the sire of three agents of balance. The humans have done such wonders with their love. Not even we, the caretakers, could quell the chaos in Luigia's children. Father left us with a mighty gift, for his last creation carries the love that only he possessed. Come with me. If any children are born from our union, we have the means to free them from their cruel fates._ Azelf took Darkrai into her arms. But something in her words had sparked a fury in his countenance. Azelf realized that Darkrai's anger wasn't merely born of her disregard for their father's tenets.

 _What troubles you, Darkrai?_ Azelf asked softly. Darkrai took a deep breath.

 _Azelf… I will follow you into your realm. But I will not cast aside father's laws so readily. Give me time, Azelf. For as you have said, this world has changed, and I…_ Darkrai swallowed.

 _I am still trying to find my place in it._ Darkrai whispered. Azelf's eyes grew fearful as Darkrai's subtle connotation met her ears.

 _Would you support another war, Darkrai?_ Azelf asked in a wretched tone. Darkrai began to wheeze. He needed to be honest. He need to tell Azelf the truth. She needed to know that he had already taken the first steps down that path-

 _I don't know…_ Darkrai wept.

He was a coward.

 _Darkrai… Please. Come with me. Perhaps your place in this world is at my side. Please… No more wars. No more death. No more of our family hurting one another…_ Azelf begged. Darkrai steadied himself, and took Azelf's grieving face in his gentle palms.

 _I will follow you, my love. My sweetest Azelf. Show me this world that I have forgotten. Please… Help me find my purpose..._ Darkrai whispered.

 _My love… I beg of you. If nothing else, forfeit your past violence. This world is being shaped into one without war. AZ set the first stone, and humanity has been slowly building upon that first stone ever since. Please. Give this world a chance._ Azelf took Darkrai's hand, and led her shaken lover into her realm. Away from the vessel. Away from the truth. Away from Cresselia's distant, disgusted eyes.

 _You're both fools…_ Cresselia gagged.

…

Jordan woke. There was a splash of red below his eyes.

 _No… I thought that it was over… I thought that the monster was asleep…_

Jordan's talons clenched, breaking the dried gore on them into coarse flakes. It had all been another joke. The tormentor had led him here just to play its game. To let Jordan find hope, and then to take that hope away. Jordan was done. He wasn't going to play this game anymore. He wasn't going to dig anymore graves. He wasn't going to let the monster live. Jordan wasn't going to trust hope.

 _It's finished! I won't do this anymore!_ Jordan screamed at the far sea and the accursed tower. Jordan rose to his feet, and began to run along the cliffside. He would find it. On this mountain range, Jordan would find the height that not even the monster could survive.

" _You're a monster, Jordan…"_

Jordan ignored Chrissie. He had found his conviction. There would be an end. An end to this living nightmare. Chrissie would be silent. The monster would nevermore rise. May would be safe. And Jordan… Jordan would be free.

 _I don't care, Chrissie. I've lost it. I'm sorry. I can't do it. I can't find your brother._

" _You found my brother, Jordan. You found him screaming his hatred in a pit of fire and blood. Why try to hide from it? Do you really think that you're innocent?"_

 _You're not Chrissie. You are not my sister. My sister knows me. She would never mock me about being innocent. She knows that I am a monster. But I'm not that monster._

" _Listen to you. How can you presume to know what I think about you? If I'm not your sister, then what am I?"_

 _You're the monster. Pretending to be my sister. I see it now. It's just another game._

" _You make me laugh. Do you really think that I love your monster? Do you really think that I would let that 'thing' use my voice? If there are two parts to you, why can't I have two parts as well?"_

 _If you really are Chrissie's monster, then my sister would beg me to silence you._

" _She's not you, Jordan. You live, wanting to die. She died, wanting to live. She died in fear and hate. I am that fear. I am that hate. Just as your monster is your fear and hate."_

 _Then how are you any different? Why wouldn't she want me to end you?_

" _I was born when Chrissie died. She looked to me for comfort. I gave her something to hold onto, when your oppressive love was too much for her to bear. But your monster? Your monster was born on the same day that you were born. You weren't born to bring comfort. Have you forgotten what you were, back when we were both children? Before you met Kato?"_

 _What are you talking about?_

" _You still don't remember. You still hide from it. You remember what you did to the Poochyenas. But you don't remember anything before that?"_

 _I remember that I had a sister. A sister that I loved. I had a mother who worked herself to the bone to provide for me and my sister. I remember an old man, an old man whose compassion gave me a purpose. I remember my family. You. Mother. Kato._

" _Do you remember your father?"_

Jordan stopped running. He had found it. The jump that could end all of this. Jordan stood upon its edge, and stared down into a jagged ravine. This height exceeded a mile. This height could kill him.

" _Do you remember his voice?"_

Jordan froze. Echoes came back to him. Echoes from distant memories.

 _I don't care, Chrissie. I don't care._

" _Yes you do. You care because he's the only family that you have left."_

 _Father disappeared before I knew him!_

" _You don't know him. The monster does. Why do you think that your monster wants to destroy the world?"_

 _Because it's a freak!_

" _Because it wants to make sure that father is dead. Your monster wants to finish what it failed to do so long ago."_

Jordan was breathing hard. He didn't know why this troubled him. Jordan had stopped caring about his father long before Chrissie had died. What did it matter? Jordan was never going to find his father, and even if he did, why should Jordan care?

" _Your monster wants to protect me from him."_

 _Father can't hurt you anymore! He can't because you're already dead! You're dead, Chrissie! You're dead! I found you… I found you… I killed you…_

" _And yet, here I am. Talking to my weeping older brother. My voice, free of yours. How do you explain that? Am I a ghost? Or did you think that you were insane?"_

 _What do you mean?_

" _Tell me, Jordan. Tell me that you can let me go. Tell me that I'm just a personification of your guilt. Tell me that I'm not real."_

 _Chrissie…_

" _Why can't you? Why can't you convince yourself that I am truly gone?"_

 _Chrissie, please…_

" _Why won't you let me die, brother?"_

Jordan couldn't see the craggy descent through his tears. Jordan couldn't hear the wind howling in the canyon below him. All Jordan could see was Chrissie's hands hiding her face. And all Jordan could hear was his sister's heartrending sobs.

" _Tell me."_

 _Because… Because…_

Jordan gagged. It was selfish. It was wrong. It was cruelest truth that Jordan could utter.

 _Because then I would be alone…_

" _And that is why I hate you."_

Jordan swallowed. His toes crossed the precipice. This was it. Those words had freed him. Jordan could finally do it.

 _Don't worry, Chrissie. Just stay with me a little longer. It will all be over soon. I promise. And please… When we pass on together… Please let me hold you… One last time…_

" _Brother…"_

 _I'm sorry, Chrissie. I'm sorry for making you suffer for so long. Help me to do this. Help me, Chrissie. Together, let us end this. We died together on that day. Now help me put both our ghosts to rest…_

" _But you're not dead, Jordi…"_

 _Yes I am. Everything that I was… Everything that I could have been… Everything I ever wanted to do… It all ended with you, Chrissie. And this… thing… -This… shell… I can't- ...It's time to end it._

" _To protect her? You would kill yourself? For May?"_

 _For you, Chrissie. For my sister. I made you a promise. I promised that I would come back for you. I… I finally... I found him. I found your brother, Chrissie. I'm bringing him to you. Hold on._

" _Jordi, don't! Please! Don't do this to yourself!"_

 _I could never say goodbye to you. Now I don't have to. Don't you see, sister? This is what I wanted. This is what I've hoped for. This is what I need._

" _I don't want it to end like this! I want you to live! I want you to find a family again! Don't kill my brother! Please, Jordi! Don't do it!"_

Jordan took a deep breath. One last deep breath. Closing his eyes for a moment, Jordan sought that resolve. The same resolve that had driven Jordan to extremes in the past without hesitation.

 _I'll see you soon, Chrissie._

Jordan flexed his legs. This was it. Jordan was more at peace now than he had ever been. The monster wasn't going to wake up. Jordan was going to hit the ground with his eyes open. Jordan was going to see it to the end. This was it. Jordan knew that he could do it.

"SAM!"

Jordan staggered mid leap. A girl's voice shouted from behind him, shocking Jordan, breaking his tenacious grasp on that resolve. Jordan turned towards the direction of her voice, and his weary eyes witnessed something black and blue leaving the mountain foliage. Running on all fours, some kind of hound made a desperate beeline straight for Jordan.

The hound came to a sudden stop a few paces from Jordan, and rose to stand upon its hind legs. There was something familiar about this creature, something profoundly familiar now that it assumed a bipedal stance. Brown eyes, calm and reserved, met Jordan's startled gaze. The wind ruffled Jordan's feathers as another, similiar blue hound left the foliage. And right behind this second hound, a blonde girl wearing a tight fitting white blouse and a red streaked skirt followed.

"Sam, why the hell did you-?" The girl froze when she saw Jordan. One look into those lost green eyes told the girl exactly what was going on. Her hands covered her mouth as her own eyes widened with horror.

"Oh."

The first blue hound, the one that had come to stand before Jordan, approached the shaken avian cautiously.

 _I wish you would step back from that ledge, my friend._ The hound told Jordan in a soft voice.

Chapter 44: Semi Charmed Lives

 _Darkrai?_ Cresselia approached her brother. He had finally left Azelf's realm, and when he did, he had done so alone.

 _You just can't say goodbye, can you sister?_ Darkrai mocked. Cresselia felt her rage building.

 _What did you do?_ Cresselia hissed. Darkrai laughed.

 _Be at ease, sister. For though I have laid with Azelf in her realm, we did not consummate a heresy._ Darkrai chuckled. Cresselia shook her head in revulsion. Had they all gone mad? The noble spirit Azelf, willfully seducing another caretaker? What was this world descending into?

 _If I knew of her inability to restrain such desires, I would never have brought you to her._ Cresselia retched. Darkrai turned to his sister, a look of curiosity in his eye.

 _So why did you bring me to her, Cresselia?_ Darkrai's tone darkened. Cresselia glared at her brother, her ire made known by the harshness in her eyes.

 _Because I had hoped that you would forfeit your hate. I had hoped that your love for Azelf would overcome your thirst for revenge. I had hoped that if my love was not enough, then hers would suffice._ Cresselia growled. Darkrai faltered.

 _And you lied to her. You scorned me and you lied to Azelf. You never spoke of your new war to her. You have no intention of ceasing your vendetta, Darkrai. I am not Azelf. I can see through your lies, brother._ Cresselia hissed. Darkrai fixed Cresselia with a hardened eye.

 _How many times must I say it? I must do something to save this world. Why don't you understand that, Cresselia!? I'm doing this for you! I'm doing this for Azelf! I'm doing this for our family!_ Darkrai rounded on his sister, who only grew all the more furious with his words.

 _Then tell Azelf how you intend to save her. Tell Azelf that you will destroy her children. You know how she and her sisters cherish humanity. She raised them, Darkrai. Azelf, Mesprit, Uxie… They taught humanity all that they know, just as father tasked them to do so. In seeking your own purpose, would you rob the Mentors of their own?_ Cresselia asked, her voice reverberating with her anger. Darkrai swallowed, but he could not answer. Cresselia held him in her frigid gaze.

 _Is there anything left of my brother in you? What happened to the nymph who raised gardens instead of wars? Do you remember him? The troubled shadow? The passionate provider? Do you remember your gardens, Darkrai?_ Cresselia begged for an answer. Darkrai stiffened. Some small remorse was hinted in his posture.

 _I had to make a choice. I had to. To save my gardens… I had to…_ Darkrai whispered. Cresselia shook her head.

 _To save your gardens? How was destroying them the answer!? How could you make that choice?!_ Cresselia roared. It made no sense.

 _Are you even listening to yourself?! You burned your gardens, Darkrai! You killed everything that you brought into them! How is that saving them?_ Cresselia was crying. It was all wrong. It was all madness. Was she only one left who could see that?

 _I had to make a choice… I had to make a sacrifice… I couldn't go back… If I was going to save them… you… Azelf… our family…_ Darkrai gasped through weakened breath. Cresselia's eyes were wide with sorrow, yet even in sight of her pain, Darkrai sought breath with which to finish.

 _...Then I couldn't look back..._ Darkrai choked. Cresselia was panting with the overwhelming emotion. Now she understood. And this insight brought with it no small horror.

 _You think yourself noble? You truly see yourself as a martyr? You will not suffer regret until the very end?_ Cresselia looked upon Darkrai with grief. The shadow of her brother wept.

 _It is my sacrifice…_

Cresselia was silent. She was still. She was distant.

 _Sister?_ Darkrai's voice trembled. Cresselia did not answer him.

 _I'm sorry... I'm sorry that I must-_ A blast of moonlight changed Darkrai's words into screams, the pale beams searing agony throughout his body with their stark brilliance.

 _I'm sorry, Darkrai._ Cresselia spoke to her startled sibling with a dispassionate voice.

 _Cresselia?_ Darkrai gasped in disbelief. A new bolt of moonlight was forming, fashioned in the Queen of Bliss's hands.

 _You are not my brother. You are his killer. I will put you to rest, before you taint his memory any further._ Cresselia spoke with a heartless conviction.

 _Sister! No!_ Darkrai cried out, fleeing before Cresselia's attack.

 _Come, Darkrai. Come to war. Come make your sacrifice. Kill me, brother. Or I will kill you._ Cresselia whispered.

…

May stepped off of the ferry, and stood upon the wooden pier.

"Well… Here we are." May swallowed, looking from side to side, measuring the soft golden shore.

"Dewford." May whispered. Kirlia stood beside May, and drew closer to her trainer. May sighed. It had taken two weeks to convince her parents that she was ready. Neither Grace nor Norman had been too keen on letting May out of Littleroot, but both knew that May's stability depended upon it. May hadn't yet regained her previous weight, and her nights were still spent in anxious pondering, but May had proven her ability to care for herself. That, and May had a new addition to her journey-

"Goddamnit, Tyrunt!" Brendan howled as the baby dinosaur bowled May over in his eager rush for the beach.

"Ow…" May giggled as Brendan helped her back onto her feet.

"Get back here, you little shit!" Brendan roared as Tyrunt charged past startled sailors, making a beeline for the beach.

"Kirlia, go keep an eye on the little guy. Keep him out of trouble until we catch up." May smiled at Kirlia, who shook her head with a sigh. Teleporting off to Tyrunt's location, Kirlia displayed her typical ire for running. The pink flash generated by Kirlia's prefered form of locomotion blinded both May and Brendan, leaving them dazed and confused.

"She really likes doing that, doesn't she?" Brendan asked, exasperated.

"The princess does not run. Running is too undignified for the princess." May stated in her bourgeois accent. Brendan began to laugh, and blinked until the blurs in his eyes faded away.

"Come on, May. Let's go collect the despot and the princess." Brendan chuckled, leisurely heading down the pier in pursuit of Tyrunt and Kirlia.

"And just what are you doing?" Brendan grumbled as he and May came upon Tyrunt and Kirlia on the beach. Tyrunt was digging a channel in the beach with his snout, covering himself with sand as he did so.

"Come on, Tyrunt…" Brendan groaned. Tyrunt was going to get sand all over their accommodations. The only thing that Tyrunt hated more than pokeballs or boredom was baths. The goofball of a dinosaur looked up at Brendan with a massive happy mouth. His tiny arms flailed excitedly. The corners of Brendan's mouth lifted. He couldn't help it. Tyrunt was the most adorable headache that Brendan had ever had.

"You come on, Brendan." May teased, pulling her shirt off. Brendan immediately started panicking.

"May! What are you-?!" Brendan's voice cracked while May giggled. She had worn her bikini underneath her clothes.

"Going for a swim. You coming, red face?" May smirked at Brendan, making the poor boy sweat.

"You did that to scare me, didn't you?!" Brendan cried out accusingly.

"Scare you? Brendan… Why are you watching me pull my shorts off?" May mocked Brendan with her complete lack of modesty. Brendan's red face deepened another few shades.

"I- I- Soda- and- need to change- into trunks." Brendan found himself wondering why he didn't just punctuate the feeble response with a barbaric grunt. May was the only person who could do this to Brendan, and she took no small pleasure in inspiring him with that nervous sensation whenever the two of them were alone.

"Relax, Brendan. I'm just giving you a hard time." May giggled as she shoved Tyrunt into his trench, and began to bury the baby dinosaur in the cool, wet sand.

"Yeah- Right…" Brendan swallowed his tongue. Kirlia elbowed his knee, the look in her eye no less mocking than May's voice.

"Why are women so mean?" Brendan grumbled as he stalked off to a shore house.

By the time Brendan returned, May had already released Nuzleaf, and pulled Kirlia's white bikini over the pixie. It was a behavior that Brendan couldn't understand. May loved accessorizing her pokemon, Kirlia most notably, who had a jewelry collection just as extensive as May's. The most unnerving part of Kirlia's accessorizing was that it actually made viewing the blue pokemon awkward. Despite having seen Kirlia without clothing plenty of times, there was something subconsciously seductive about her when she wore garments. Brendan's imagination made the boy feel all kinds of uncomfortable whenever Kirlia's outfits shifted in the wind, or clung to Kirlia's dainty figure when the fabric grew heavy with sweat. The princess effectively registered as desirable when May put makeup on her. It made Brendan feel wrong.

Nuzleaf on the other hand, was a male through and through. He didn't wear clothing, and met all offered garments with disdain. That said, Nuzleaf had a fondness for sandals, though that might have just been an attempt to keep his feet from getting scalded by the sand. Or possibly because it gave him a height advantage over Kirlia, who was all too happy to point out that without his sandals, the princess was now taller than Nuzleaf.

Despite the strong kinship that May shared with all her pokemon, Nuzleaf stood apart from May and Kirlia, who were busily building a sandcastle around Tyrunt's buried body. Nuzleaf was always withdrawn, and while May and Kirlia had accepted Brendan's camaraderie quite readily, Nuzleaf barely acknowledged the boy.

Brendan headed over to Nuzleaf. May and Kirlia's cruelty was still fresh in the boy's mind.

"Hey, Nuz." Brendan tried to be friendly. Nuzleaf snorted, without even looking at Brendan.

"Good to see you too, you dick." Brendan grumbled as he strode past Nuzleaf, leaving the imp alone. Nuzleaf was always brooding, and if no one approached him, Nuzleaf kept his distance. Brendan pulled out his two pokeballs, and released their occupants onto the shore.

"We made it. Tyranitar, Marshtomp. Go have some fun." Brendan told his two pokemon. Marshtomp took one ecstatic look at the ocean, and immediately made his clumsy way into the brine. Brendan couldn't help but laugh. Sometimes he worried about his starter, but Marshtomp was a sweetheart. Both Brendan and Tyranitar looked out for the other two derpy mon that comprised Brendan's team. So long as they stuck together, everyone would be alright.

"What about you, T-tar? You wanna go for a swim?" Brendan smiled up at Tyranitar, who harumphed.

"I kinda figured." Brendan laughed. Tyranitar turned her back on the ocean, and made her way over towards Nuzleaf. The imp wasn't startled at all when the giant lizard sat down next to him. For whatever reason, Tyranitar and Nuzleaf had hit it off right from the start. Brendan shook his head. It made sense. Nuzleaf's tendency to brood reflected Tyranitar's serious demeanor. That, and Tyranitar had taken an immense liking to Nuzleaf's fighting spirit. The two might have made for an interesting couple, had either of them possessed any interest in such things, but Brendan sensed that they both enjoyed a silent respect for one another's privacy.

"Well then…" Brendan sighed, heading over towards May.

"What are you naming this castle?" Brendan asked as he sat down next to Kirlia.

"Tyrunt's Pleasure Palace." May giggled. Brendan began to chuckle.

"You know that he's-" A rogue Krabby skirted along the beach, catching Tyrunt's attention. The baby dinosaur tore down his pleasure palace as he ran off after the Krabby.

"-Going to destroy it the instant something interesting shows up." Brendan burst out laughing, watching Tyrunt chase the Krabby back into the ocean. A sudden swell brought a briney wake crashing down upon the despot's figure. Tyrunt had been so enamoured with the Krabby that he had completely forgotten how retreating waves only brought bigger crests. The despot's head appeared in the wave's retreat, panicking and hacking.

"Oh shit." Brendan's laughter died as he tore off after his little pain in the ass.

"You're fine. You're okay. Calm down." Brendan chided as he gathered the desperate dinosaur.

"It's just water, Tyrunt. It's not going to hurt you." Brendan tried to ease Tyrunt's hysteria, but the despot wasn't over the shock yet.

"May?" Brendan's voice implied a request for aid. May left the ruined castle, and made her way over towards Brendan and Tyrunt.

"Come here, little guy." May hunkered down to Tyrunt's level, and spread her arms. Tyrunt collapsed into May's embrace, shaking and choking.

"It's alright. You're safe. You're alright." May's warm voice was a strong contrast to Brendan's impatient tone. Tyrunt cooed feebly from May's arms, rubbing his snout into May's side, toppling the girl with his affection.

"Easy, goofball! For somebody so strong, it's kind of funny how scared you are of the water." May giggled as she adjusted herself. But before May could pick herself back up, Tyrunt nestled against May's belly, and forced his considerable bulk into her lap.

"You're getting too big for this." May grunted as a baby that weighed more than she did cuddled into her lap. Brendan moved to free May, but May swatted at the boy's arms.

"It's okay, Brendan. I'm alright with being crushed." May said softly, calming Tyrunt down with a gentle massage. Brendan laughed, but even so, May's talent still surprised him. If Brendan didn't know any better, Tyrunt had demoted him to food provider and chew toy since May joined up with them.

"So long as you're both happy." Brendan chuckled. May stroked Tyrunt into a trance, as a tender expression overcame May's face. After a moment, Brendan coughed.

"So who's going swimming?" Brendan asked casually.

After May, Marshtomp, Kirlia, and Brendan had splashed each other senseless, the sopping wet gang retreated to the sunbaked sand. Nuzleaf and Tyranitar had started some coals in a grill, and Tyrunt was eagerly awaiting the evening meal.

"Guess what we're having for dinner, Marshtomp?" Brendan smiled as his starter's face lit up with hope.

"Hotdogs." Brendan grinned. Marshtomp practically inflated with glee. May started giggling at the dopey look of euphoria that had overcome Marshtomp's visage. Kirlia made a face.

"And I got us some Teriyaki veggie-kebabs, Kirlia. With some peppercorn and rosemary boule, brushed with olive oil for grilling." May informed her princess when the sprite gagged at the mention of hotdogs. Brendan looked at May in disbelief.

"Why does it always have to be so fancy with you?" Brendan asked, exasperated.

"The princess does not eat pig anus. The sphincters are not for dining." May stated in her bourgois accent. Brendan facepalmed.

"Are you mocking me, or Kirlia when you do that?" Brendan asked.

"Silence, peasant. The princess does not answer to the common folk." May replied with her over-the-top accent. Brendan sighed.

"Nuz, pig anus or veggie sticks?" Brendan asked. Nuzleaf popped open a can of coney sauce with a smirk directed towards May.

"Thank you." Brendan groaned, grateful for whatever support he could get at this point.

…

"That was Brendan. He just called to let us know that he and May had made it to Dewford in one piece." Will said as he sat back down on the deck chair.

"How are they doing?" Grace asked. Will just laughed.

"Sounds like May has made a habit out of humiliating my son." Will chuckled.

"What did she do now?" Roxanne asked with a nervous smile. Will started laughing again.

"I haven't got a clue. He just asked me if women are always so cruel." Will reported. Norman burst out laughing.

"Did you tell him the truth?" Norman chuckled, a devious smile playing on his lips.

"I'm not answering that question with present company." Will grinned. Both Roxanne and Grace slapped their counterparts on the chest.

"Behave, dear." Grace warned Norman with a look.

"You're going to tell me the truth later... aren't you, Will?" Roxanne raised a mischievous eyebrow at the professor.

"I always tell the truth." Will boasted. Norman snorted.

"Yeah, like the truth you told me back when I caught you snogging-"

"Ah-ah-ah-AH! No. We are not going there." Will cut Norman off before the grinning Gym leader could finish.

"Who were you snogging, Will?" Roxanne teased. Will went red in the face.

"That was a long time ago." Norman chuckled.

"This hairy shit was really popular with the ladies at one point. I mean damn, Will. She was old enough to be your mother." Norman smirked as Will turned a darker red.

"He's still popular with the ladies." Roxanne leaned over and kissed Will upon his tightly pursed lips. Norman made a wolf whistle.

"Behave, Norman." Grace groaned. Norman chuckled silently as Will and Roxanne broke apart. Burying his smirk in a wine glass, Norman caught Roxanne's eye. Roxanne winked at him.

"You too, Roxanne." Grace giggled. Will just shook his scarlet head.

"I'm glad to see that May pulled herself together. We were all worried about her for a while there." Roxanne whispered. Will sighed.

"Yeah, and it's all thanks to your boy." Norman indicated Will with a solemn nod of his head. Will cleared his throat.

"All she needed was a friend who would listen to her." Will waved the compliment away.

"And a friend who was both smart and compassionate enough to talk some sense into her." Norman rebutted. Will coughed.

"Is she still intent on finding Blaziken then?" Will asked. Norman took a reluctant breath.

"Still doesn't want to accept that he's gone?" Will asked softly. Norman looked down and shook his head.

"Nuzleaf is just as bad as she is. The two of them feed off of each other. Neither one of them is going to quit so long as the other one holds on to hope." Norman whispered. Grace rubbed Norman's shoulder.

"You miss him too, don't you?" Will asked. Norman worked his mouth.

"What if they do find him?" Roxanne dared ask. Will looked at her sadly.

"It would be best if they didn't." Will murmured.

"Will!" Roxanne sounded surprised that the Professor would be so callous.

"No, he's right…" Norman muttered. Roxanne turned to Norman with startled eyes.

"All they'd find is a corpse, Roxanne. Blaziken is dead…" Norman inhaled a silent breath through his nose.

"How can you be so certain?" Roxanne asked softly. Norman shook his head slowly.

"When Blaziken… first came to us… He was a wreck. He was pretty close to death already." Norman whispered.

"I remember." Will sighed. Roxanne looked between the two of them.

"He had just met May, and he was already beating himself up for her. He was starving, exhausted, dirty, and hurt. And scared. Scared out of his goddamn mind…" Norman explained with a shaky wind.

"He was barely alive." Will whispered. Norman nodded.

"He didn't even sleep. He couldn't. Whatever happened to Blaziken in his past came back to haunt his dreams. It wasn't until Will figured out how to keep him relaxed that we were able to crack the sleeping problem. After that… I turned him over to May. There was something… special about his relationship with her. He trusted her, implicitly... And May… Well, you know how she was with him…" Norman said. Roxanne swallowed.

"She loved him." Roxanne said. Norman sighed.

"It was a risk on both of their parts, but it was the only way that Blaziken was going to get any better. And he did. He got much better. And May… May became a better person just by looking out for him. Though she damn near killed him on more than one occasion." Norman growled the last part. Will chuckled.

"They were good for each other. Every relationship has its ups and downs." Grace ran a hand up and down Norman's back.

"I still don't know why he ran… How could he?" Norman asked, burying his face in between a forefinger and thumb.

"Norman." Will spoke up. His voice sound uncharacteristically firm.

"Let's head down to Brendan and May's glade. Just you and I." Will suggested. Roxanne looked at Grace curiously. Grace subtly tapped her own lips twice with a finger, urging Roxanne to be patient. Norman sighed, and rose.

"Good idea, Will. I could use a walk." Norman murmured. The pair of friends left the two women on the deck, and headed off towards the woodlands.

"Something special?" Roxanne asked Grace softly as soon as Norman and Will were out of earshot.

"When dealing with Norman… Will prefers one on one." Grace said softly. Roxanne swallowed, and sank back into the cushions.

"I hope he's okay…" Roxanne whispered.

…

"Come on, Norman. Talk." Will grunted as they entered the woods.

"What is there to say?" Norman grumbled.

"It's eating at you, Norman. And everyone can see it." Will answered. Norman took a deep breath.

"I wanted a son, Will." Norman whispered. Will looked a Norman curiously.

"I will never regret having May. Not ever. But…" Norman struggled.

"You wanted a little buddy." Will said. Norman sighed.

"There's just something different about girls. I mean, May is one of the boldest tomboys I'll ever know, but…" Norman still couldn't find the words.

"Their heads just don't function like ours." Will chuckled. Norman snorted.

"Did you tell Roxanne that?" Norman joked. Will laughed.

"No. She wouldn't get it. Like I said, women's heads work differently than ours." Will kept laughing. Norman shook with his own silent laughter.

"I love May. I still can't believe how lucky I am at times. Sometimes… I can't believe that I actually made her. I can't believe that my daughter used to drool and vomit on me. That she used to wake me up with her screaming. That I used to change her diapers. That I spoon fed her. It's… amazing just to see her now and remember that." Norman murmured. Will clapped a hand on Norman's shoulder, and squeezed firmly.

"I know the feeling." Will whispered softly.

"Grace doesn't want another child. I don't either, really… I mean, like I said, I wanted a son… but…"

"So that's why you took such a strong liking to Blaziken." Will said. Norman swallowed and nodded.

"Does that sound strange?" Norman asked. Will shook his head.

"No, Norman. Not in the least." Will said gently.

"He was so human. He was so compassionate. Driven. Humble. Proud. And he connected with us... He was… He was one of the most selfless creatures that I've ever known. He took care of May like an older brother would. He went further than that. I don't know how, but he mentored her as well. He made May into a better person. He was an example for her. Just like an older brother should be…" Norman sighed. He felt his eyes growing wet. Taking a moment to conquer the tears, Norman and Will shared a silence.

"He was like a son to me. He made me proud. He pissed me off. He taught me things that I thought I already knew. He gave me hope…" Norman swallowed, and fought off the emotion again.

"Sounds like a son to me." Will whispered. Norman choked, then cleared his throat.

"Why did he run?" Norman asked. Will shook his head.

"We'll never know, Norman. But if I had to guess… I'd say that he did it for May…" Will whispered. Norman snorted.

"I'd like to believe that. But it doesn't make any sense." Norman muttered. Will sighed.

"Maybe his past caught up to him. Maybe killing so many people caused him to snap. Maybe there's something we never knew about him, and he did it for selfless reasons." Will spoke softly. Norman looked at Will with hollow eyes.

"He did a damn good job covering his trail. We found some hints… but no Blaziken." Norman murmured.

"How many rangers were involved in the search?" Will asked. Norman made a nervous laugh.

"Every available unit was dispatched to the reserve. I pulled all the strings I could, I got word out to every contact that I have. Just the fact that the missing pokemon in question was of an endangered species warranted extreme action, but… I might have gone a little overboard." Norman confided.

"How many units were available?" Will pressed. Norman smiled sheepishly.

"Three-hundred-and-seventy-four rangers were involved in the search. Myself included. And almost a thousand search and rescue pokemon as well." Norman answered.

"Jesus Christ-!" Will's jaw dropped.

"Overboard? Doesn't that qualify as overkill?" Will gaped at Norman. Norman swallowed.

"It was the largest search party ever mustered for a single pokemon in Hoenn's history, as one of my old friends was quick to point out." Norman was still smiling shamefully.

"And you found nothing?" Will asked, still awestruck. Norman hesitated.

"We found some tracks leading towards an airstrip. No tracks led out of that airstrip." Norman murmured.

"You don't think-"

"I'm sure of it. Blaziken was clever. I have no doubt whatsoever that he absconded on an International Flight. I never told May. I called off the search after that. He could have gone anywhere... It's almost like he was headed somewhere…" Norman mused.

"Or Maybe he just needed some space. A lot of space." Will grumbled. Norman shook his head.

"He couldn't make it on his own. We knew that. We've known that since we first met him. Something in Blaziken was broken, and he couldn't heal that wound. I know… I know that he died…" Norman pursed his lips.

"So May looking for him is just a farce?" Will asked. Norman nodded.

"She'll figure it out sooner or later. I just hope that she finds something new to keep her preoccupied when it happens. Hopefully she'll get so distracted with the League that she'll start forgetting all about it." Norman whispered. Will kept his mouth shut. Based off Norman's persistent misery, Will didn't think that his daughter was going to recover from her loss any time soon.

"Well, Brendan is keeping an eye on her. You know that he cares about her just as much as you do." Will offered some small comfort. The two men were approaching the glade.

"Yeah, he's a good kid. May is lucky to have your son as a friend." Norman smiled.

"He's your friend too, Norman. The little shitstick practically idolizes you." Will chuckled. Norman could only smile warmly at Will's comment.

"Yeah, but he's his father's son, through and through." Norman smirked.

"It shows in his taste for women." Will joked.

"Slow down, Will. I never said that I'd let Brendan date my daughter." Norman warned with a jocular smile.

"Who says that May is gonna let you have a say in it?" Will laughed. Norman shook his head, his own laughter shaking his shoulders.

"So are you going to tell him?" Norman asked, as the two men came to stand before the Swellow's grave.

"Tell Brendan what?" Will asked good naturedly.

"About you and Roxanne." Norman answered. Will swallowed nervously.

"Will…" Norman's voice carried a warning.

"Norman… about Roxanne…" Will took a sharp breath. Norman looked at his friend curiously.

"What am I doing, Norman?" Will asked, his voice wrought with guilt. Norman's face hardened.

"You and Roxanne have a good thing going, Will. What do you mean, 'What am I doing?' You're living. You're happy. You're making someone else happy. What's wrong with that?" Norman growled. Will looked at Norman with a glimmer of remorse forming in his eyes.

"But what about Trish?" Will asked softly. Norman sighed.

"Will… What did Trish ask you to do before she died?" Norman asked in a cold tone.

"What do mean?" Will asked in shaking voice. Norman fixed Will with a iron look.

"I wasn't in the room, Will. But I knew Trish. I know exactly what she wanted you to do. What she begged you to do." Norman growled.

"Norman-"

"She wanted you to be happy. She wanted you to look after Brendan. She wanted you to remember her, and not in sorrow. She wanted you to move on." Norman whispered. Will's hands grabbed Norman's collar, and twisted his shirt as Will pulled his tear streaked face to Norman's eyes.

"Listen, you bastard…" Will breathed through clenched teeth.

"She did, didn't she?" Norman was ruthless, unconcerned about the man who was a wit's end from strangling him.

"Shut up." Will hissed.

"It's time, Will. It's time to let her go."

"SHUT UP!"

"It's what she wanted! It's what you need to do, Will! Let Trish go!"

"FUCK YOU, NORMAN! FUCK YOU!" Will roared, planting a fist into Norman's jaw. Norman staggered, before turning towards Will with a disappointed look in his eye.

"Norman-" Will pleaded. Norman didn't let him finish. A right hook to William's chin was Norman's only answer.

"You bent your wrist, you idiot." Norman grumbled as he picked Will up off the ground. Will could barely stand.

"Listen… Will. Listen to me. We need to move on. Both of us. I'm no more ready than you. Trish… My God, Will… I miss her just as much as you do… I can't let her go alone..." Will fixed Norman with a bleary eye.

"I need your help. You need help. Please, Will… Please… It's what she asked us to do. Both of us." Norman began to cry. Will struggled into a straighter position.

"Norman…"

"Will… I can't do it… I can't do it without you…" Norman gasped. Will wrapped an arm around Norman's shoulders, and pulled him into a brotherly embrace. Of course Trish had made Norman that same request. Maybe Trish was right. Maybe it was time to stop grieving.

"Okay, Norman… Okay. We'll do it. We'll do it for Trish." Will took a shuddering breath. Norman was trying to pull himself together, but his labored breathing hinted at the magnitude of his struggle.

"Come on, straighten up. The girls are gonna think that we were up to something." Will warned. Norman made a watery laugh.

"How's your chin?" Norman asked, dusting Will's shoulder off.

"Probably just as swollen as your jaw." Will said it with a straight face. Norman snickered. Will started chuckling soon after.

"Right. How are we going to explain that?" Norman grinned. Will grinned back.

"What is May's favorite explanation?" Will asked. Norman's brow furrowed, then expanded as he remembered. Norman groaned.

"They'll never buy it." Norman started chuckling again. Will shook his head, his grin only growing larger.

"Just so we get our story straight, it was an oak that we fell out of." Will joked. Norman exploded with another bout of laughter.

"Yeah. Right. A really big oak. With teeth." Norman wheezed, slapping Will on the back. Still laughing, both men left the glade, and headed back towards Littleroot. Both feeling a little more depressed. Both feeling a small new hope.

…

Jordan stood with one knee bent, ready for the jump. The other leg was slack, unwilling to leave this child with such a haunting memory.

 _Step back. There's no reason to do this._ The bipedal hound said softly. Jordan tensed, and looked over the precipice.

 _No reason? There's more reasons than you can imagine._ Jordan shuddered as his eyes measured the distance to the ground.

 _No! You don't have to do this!_ The hound spasmed, caught between his desire to grab this Blaziken and the terror of pushing the disturbed avian over the edge. The girl made a frightened sound.

"Sam… Stop him!" The girl begged. The hound was taking several deep breaths.

 _Please, not in front of Korrina. She's just a child. I don't want her to see this…_ The hound begged.

 _Then take her away. You don't have to watch._ Jordan placed his feet together, and placed his toes at the edge. The other hound moved forward.

 _Sam, we need to do something-_

 _Quiet, Tai! Please, nobody is going to do anything rash! Right?_ The hound named Sam turned to Jordan. The avian looked over his shoulder.

 _Have you ever wondered what it's like?_ Jordan's tired voice asked. The two hounds looked at him in shock. The child behind them was beginning to cry.

 _To rest your eyes, and never open them? To dream, and never wake? To sleep, and never hurt…_ Jordan swallowed.

 _To hold all that you've lost... and never lose it again-_ Jordan started crying. The hounds were silent. They were hardly breathing.

 _Please- There has to be another way._ The hound named Sam moved forward.

 _It's too late... It's too late._ Jordan sobbed, spreading his feet apart.

 _It's never too late!_ Sam cried out. Jordan began to laugh. He actually sounded amused, right up to the point that the grief cracked his voice.

 _It's so easy to say that… Too easy to believe it… You don't know, do you?_ Jordan choked. Sam was panting as panic began to overtake him.

 _Know what?_ The other hound spoke, trying to buy time.

 _Why I need to die._ Jordan gagged. Sam found his cool.

 _Why do you need to die?_ Sam asked. Jordan breathed deeply, trying to summon his resolve.

 _Because it is too late for me. I can't go back. I can never atone... And now… All I can do…_ Jordan's entire body shook as he faced the canyon descent.

"Sam! Tai! Stop him! Please!" The girl was screaming. Jordan froze. He couldn't do it. Not while she watched.

 _Please… take her away. I don't want her to see..._ Jordan whispered.

 _Sam-_

 _Hold on, Tai._

 _Listen. I know that you want to help me. So help me. Take the girl away, and don't look back. There's nothing to see. Nothing worth…_ Jordan couldn't finish.

 _You're stronger than this._ Sam whispered. Jordan stiffened.

 _If I was stronger, I would have ended this years ago. I'm not worth saving. Just go…_ Jordan was weeping.

 _Chrissie… Help me… Help me._

 _NOW!_

Jordan felt two sets of strong arms take his shoulders, and a pair of hounds dragged Jordan roughly away from the cliff and onto his back.

 _Let me go! Just let me die!_ Jordan screamed at the hounds, as he fought against his savoirs.

"Hold him down, Sam! Tai- Look out!" Jordan inhaled deeply, and a rumble of fire sounded in his throat. The girl pushed herself in between Jordan and the startled hound, taking the hound's place before the flames. Jordan choked on the fire in his breath, as he struggled to swallow the torrent before it scorched the girl. The hound behind her was completely shell shocked. His eyes darted between the avian on the ground and the girl on her knees, bewildered and terrified.

"You're not going to hurt me?" The girl asked softly, as she reached for Jordan.

 _Goddamnit…_ Jordan sobbed, as the girl's hand touched his brow.

"Shh… It's okay. We've got you now. We'll take care of you. I promise." The girl was crying again, but these were tears of pity, not fear. There was something wrong with this pokemon, something profane. The way it looked at her, the way it cried… There was something almost human about it.

 _Just kill me…_ Jordan begged. The other hound tightened his hold on Jordan.

 _No. You're not dying. So start living._ Sam whispered.

 _I don't - I don't-_ Jordan choked on his feeble words.

 _Tai, help me._

 _I've got him, Sam. Let's do it slowly._ Tai took his place, opposite Sam, and the pair lifted the weakened avian between them.

"Alright. I have the pokeball ready. Hold him steady." The girl whispered.

 _No! No, No, No, No!_ Jordan wheezed as the girl approached him with the pokeball.

"Just relax. It doesn't hurt. I promise." The girl spoke gently. The hounds brought Jordan to his knees. The avian found his strength and began to struggle.

 _Don't resist! It will hurt if you resist!_ Tai shouted at the distraught avian.

 _MAY! MAY, HELP ME! TELL THEM, MAY! TELL THEM THAT I'M YOURS!_ Jordan screamed in desperation for his lover to save him. But the girl Jordan loved was a world away. The terror was so intense that Jordan fell into a madness. Jordan managed to pull an arm free of Sam's grip, but it proved to be his undoing. His desperate swipe unbalanced him, and the hound named Tai slammed Jordan's beak into the ground.

 _Sam! Start hitting him!_ Tai was spitting through his snout in the effort of pinning Jordan.

 _Tai, no!_

 _You have to! If he breaks loose-!_ Jordan felt a fist collide with the back of his skull.

 _Do it again, Sam! He's not stunned yet! Hurry!_

 _MAY! MAY! MAY! SAVE ME! MAY! MAAAAY!_ Another blow forced the wind out from Jordan's lungs.

"Please. We're not trying to hurt you. We want to help you." The girl was crying softly as she knelt before Jordan with the pokeball held before her.

"Look into my eyes. Don't look at it. Look at me." The girl begged. Jordan dragged his frightened gaze up to her wet blue eyes.

 _May…_ Jordan couldn't keep his open. His eyes slammed shut as the wave of terror and grief broke him. The girl's hand found his crest, and stroked it softly.

"Look at me." May said gently. Jordan's eyes cracked open. May knelt over him, a sad smile hanging in between the two rivers of her tears, and a pokeball held below her sternum.

"Look into my eyes." Jordan met May's blue eyes. May's smile twitched as she sniffled.

"It's okay, Blaziken. You'll be okay. I'll take care of you." May whispered. Jordan's breath died.

 _May?_

 _Do it, Korrina._ Tai ordered. May's lips tightened.

"I'm sorry." May sobbed as the pokeball opened.

 _MAAAAAAAY!_ Jordan screamed as his world grew massive, and his body became weightless. Jordan was pulled into the pokeball, and its massive walls dominated his vision with the same scale as the horizon. A crack separated the domes, save for a titanic hinge behind him. Then the colossal domes sealed with startling speed, and Jordan was trapped in the senseless dark. Alone. A sterile light burned away all of his thoughts as a fevered buzzing drowned out all sensation, and Jordan knew no more.

…

May woke up screaming, even as Kirlia woke up screaming beside her.

"What happened!?" Brendan's panic voice blotted out Nuzleaf's startled grunt. May and Kirlia were gripping each other, completely numb to one another, both panting frantically. Brendan hurriedly opened the flap to May's tent, and rushed in. Tyranitar's head poked in behind him, fixing May with a worried eye.

 _Kirlia! What was it?_ Nuzleaf begged from the hammock's side.

 _Where is he?_ Kirlia looked around the tent, lost, her whole body shaking.

"May? May, are you alright?" Brendan gasped as he reached for her. May jumped at his touch.

"May?" Brendan sounded terrified.

"Was it a dream?" May gagged. Brendan released a sigh of relief.

"It was just a nightmare, May. It was just a nightmare. It's okay." Brendan breathed out in a shuddering gasp.

"Thank God. I thought that you got hurt-" May pulled herself out of the hammock and hurriedly pushed past Tyranitar without a word.

"May?" Brendan rushed to follow, but Tyranitar stopped him.

 _No, Brendan. Leave her be._ Tyranitar shook her head at the startled boy.

"Tyranitar, May needs help!" Brendan tried to force his way past, but Tyranitar threw him into the sand with a roar.

 _Don't be an idiot, Brendan! You! Fairy!_ Tyranitar rounded on Kirlia, who was still wide eyed and quivering in the hammock.

 _Go find her._ Tyranitar's voice softened. Kirlia swallowed, and then nodded. Leaving the hammock, Kirlia tore past Tyranitar and broke into a run after May.

"Tyranitar…" Brendan sounded afraid. Nuzleaf came to sit next to Brendan, a wicked smirk playing upon his face.

 _So Brendan? Has anyone ever told you about the birds and the bees?_ Nuzleaf smugly asked, knowing full well that the boy couldn't hear him. Tyranitar chuckled in the background.

"Nuzleaf, what's going on?" Brendan pleaded the mischievous imp for an explanation. If Brendan could only hear him- Brendan knew that Nuzleaf was trying to explain-

 _I'll start from the very beginning. When a boy or a girl comes to a certain age…_ Nuzleaf began amongst Tyranitar's cackling.

…

Kirlia found May. She wasn't that far from the tent. She was standing before the shore, looking across the black sea and into the dark sky with her hands clasped together.

 _May…_ Kirlia pushed a hand in between May's palms. May swallowed.

"You saw him too, didn't you Kirlia?" May asked in a feeble voice. Kirlia shuddered, and May's face clenched in agony.

"What happened to him?" May sobbed. Kirlia pulled May down into the sand. The girl didn't offer any resistance, indeed, it seemed as if she were about to collapse anyways.

"He- He was- He was crying out for me… And there was nothing I could do!" May moaned as Kirlia pulled May's head into her lap.

 _I don't know May… I don't know…_ Kirlia choked on a gasp.

 _He was afraid… He was so afraid… and then- then…_

"He disappeared…" May wretched as she curled into a ball. May was sobbing uncontrollably. Kirlia leaned over May, her own tears falling on May's cheek.

 _May… What happened to him? I can only remember his screams…_

"Kirlia… Is he dead?" May retched on those words. Kirlia's chest seized up into a tight and cold knot.

"Kirlia?" May begged. Kirlia pulled May closer.

 _He's gone, May… Blaziken is gone…_ Kirlia grasped May's face and held her weeping trainer against herself. May released a wretched sound, and Kirlia shook with her own warbling moan.

"I can't go on- I can't do this-" May's broken voice wounded Kirlia profusely.

 _May, please… We have to. I need you. I need you, May… Please…_ Kirlia kissed May's jaw softly.

 _Please…_

May's hand wrapped around Kirlia's head, and desperately dragged Kirlia's lips to her own. A fevered tongue entered Kirlia's mouth, before May suddenly broke the kiss off. Kirlia's own feelings reflected May's turmoil. May need a reassurance, something that could give her a reason to see the morning light. Kirlia had offered one to May, but the shared grief masked any desire.

"Kirlia…" May's weak voice called out to the shaking sprite. Kirlia tried again.

 _Kiss me, May. Just kiss me. Nothing more. I'll hold you. I'll cherish you. I'll protect you from this grief. Please… trust me…_ Kirlia's lips met May's slowly. May's mouth formed the shape, but they both drew away with a breath. May ran her nose across Kirlia's brow, and Kirlia ran a cheek across May's.

 _I love you, May… And I'll never let you go._ May's lips caught Kirlia's, and the kiss finally converged. May's shaking breaths were channeled through her nose, blown across Kirlia's ears. It was a kiss, not of lust, but of compassion. Kirlia lay down beside May, and the two held each other tightly.

"I wish that he never left us…" May gasped. The girls stiffened as a soft squeaking of shod footsteps came into earshot. The sound of wet sand being ground beneath rubber soles grew closer to May and Kirlia, before coming to a halt before the pair. May and Kirlia looked up to see a distraught Nuzleaf standing over them.

 _Come on, Kirlia. Help me get her back into bed._ Nuzleaf gently pulled May up out of the sand. May held him in a firm embrace, halting Nuzleaf's ministrations.

"Nuzleaf...Why-?" May couldn't bare to finish her plea, the hopelessness was just too much. Nuzleaf's grip tightened under May's arms and shoulders, giving the child his conviction for support.

 _We'll find him, May. We will find him._

...

"So you say that he was trying to jump off a cliff?" Jordan's eyes opened. He was laying on his gut against a cold stone floor. All that Jordan could see beyond the gray tiles was wavering shadows and a cylindrical wall. He felt tired. So very tired…

"Yeah… and he was crying…"

"Hmm…" Jordan tried to move, but the most his body could do was twitch.

"He's waking up." A girl's voice breathed.

"Interesting. It should have kept him under for a few more hours."

"I told you! There's something… strange about him..." The girl sounded worried.

"All you told me is that he tried to throw himself off a cliff."

"He did!" The girl cried out indignantly.

"Pokemon do not commit suicide, Korrina."

"Ask Sam! Ask Tai! They'll back me up!" Korrina shouted.

"I didn't say that I didn't believe you. I just stated that a pokemon has never been recorded committing suicide before." The other voice patiently explained. There was a pause.

"What do we do?" Korrina asked, frightened.

"Well, Gym Leader, what should you do?" The other voice replied, his tone hinting at a test.

"I should… Try talking to him?" Korrina asked nervously.

"That is one recourse. Though you know that he cannot answer."

"But if I asked him the right questions, maybe he can answer me!" Korrina sounded anxious. The other voice began to chuckle fondly.

"Perhaps. Why don't you give it a try, child?" The shadows shifted across the stone floor as a the screech of metal on stone tortured Jordan's ears. The buzzing of a rope being repelled followed. Shoes hit the stone floor with a soft clap, and they echoed off of the walls as something approached Jordan. A nervous panting met Jordan's ears as a new shadow fell across him.

"Are you awake?" Korrina asked. A bleary eye focused on her as the avian turned its head over. Korrina swallowed. The pokemon was afraid. It was hurt. It was desperate, and at the same time, hopeless.

"Hi." Korrina swallowed the lump in her throat.

"We-uh… We didn't get properly introduced last time… I'm-uh… I'm Korrina. And you're a Blaziken, right?" Korrina spoke softly. Jordan's eye began to blur.

 _Oh God…_ Jordan sobbed as it all came rushing back. A haunting, warbling moan emanated from the Blaziken, a sound so heartrending that Korrina fell away, shaking.

"Are you hurt?" Korrina asked gently as she approached him again.

 _Leave me alone… I don't belong to you… I'm May's… I'm not yours…_ Jordan sobbed as the memory of the pokeball filled him with sick. He had been taken. Stolen against his will. Confined. Obliterated. Violated.

"Grandpa!" The girl cried out. The hiss of a rapid descent down a rope sounded as an old man entered the stone pit.

"Stand aside, child." The old man came into Jordan's vision, sitting cross legged before the fallen avian.

The old man said nothing, but stared intently into Jordan's eyes.

 _I don't belong here… May's looking for me… Please… Please, let me go…_ Jordan begged for his freedom, still unable to move his body much more than an inch. The old man's intent gaze never changed.

"Curious." the old man whispered.

"Grandpa?"

"He is different. Very different." The old man said softly.

"What's wrong with him?" Korrina asked, worried. The old man was silent again.

"Grandpa?"

 _Please… I need May…_

"A broken heart? No… A broken spirit perhaps? Maybe…" The old man murmured.

"TAI! SAM!" The old man shouted suddenly. A pair of howls answered.

"Let's see what the brothers make of him." The old man whispered.

"Sammy was the one who found him… He must have felt his aura-" Korrina murmured.

"Yes, Sam does have a powerful sense for auras…" The old man looked up as two blue hounds nimbly landed in the pit.

"Sam, Tai. Would you have a word with our friend?" The old man asked.

 _He means you, little brother._ One of the hounds grumbled.

 _Tai, be serious._ The other hound implored. Tai snorted.

 _You found him Sammy, now you deal with him._ Tai grunted, leaning up against the cylindrical wall.

 _Fine, Tai. I will._ Sam sighed as he sat next to the old man.

 _Can you hear me?_ Sam asked Jordan gently. Jordan closed his eye, and swallowed.

 _I want to wake up. This is another nightmare. Wake up now. Wake up…_ Jordan begged.

 _Yeah, he's pretty fucked up. Gurkin? Drop a rock on his head. If he's still muttering nonsense after that, then grab a heavier rock._ Tai snorted. Sam tensed at his brother's callous remark, but stayed silent.

 _What is your name?_ Sam asked Jordan.

 _Just wake up. Please wake up. May… May, wake me up… Please…_

 _Start with a big rock. A really big rock-_

 _SHUT UP, TAI!_ Sam barked as he rounded on his brother. Korrina ran between the two before Tai could respond.

"Stop it, both of you! Help me work this out!" Korrina ordered. Both hounds immediately straightened out.

 _Tai, only speak if you're actually going to help Korrina, otherwise keep your ugly mouth shut._ Sam hissed as he turned back to Jordan.

 _I'm sorry about Tai. Being Korrina's strongest has gone to his head. My name is Sam. What's yours?_ Sam tried again. The Blaziken blinked, and a fresh sorrow shone within his exposed eye.

 _I'm not going to wake up, am I?_ Jordan whispered.

 _I'm sorry, friend. But this is no dream._ Sam spoke softly _._

 _So I'm- I'm-_ Jordan gagged.

 _Korrina's newest addition to her line up. Congratulations. Of all the trainers to catch you, your new master happens to be a Gym leader. Happy day._ Tai's cocky voice sounded from the rear. Jordan began to dry heave.

 _Shit, he's not taking it too well, is he?_ Tai didn't sound the least bit concerned.

 _Please. Your name. Tell me your name._ Sam begged. Jordan reeled as the horror brought another contraction to his gut.

 _What is your name?_ Sam asked softly as Jordan struggled for breath. Jordan unfurled, and looked into Sam's saddened eyes.

 _Jordan…_ Jordan wheezed. Tai started.

 _Wait a minute… He actually has a name? That means-_ Tai growled.

 _I knew it… May. May is your trainer, isn't she?_ Sam asked. Jordan's body still shook, but he forced himself up onto his knees.

 _Yes…_ Jordan gasped in relief. They knew now. They would release him-

 _What happened to May?_ Tai asked. Jordan swallowed.

 _We got separated._ Jordan answered.

 _Where did you last see her?_ Sam asked gently.

 _Hoenn. The Petalburg Reserve._ Jordan said. Sam and Tai exchanged a glance.

 _Hoenn? How the hell did you wind up in Kalos?_ Tai asked, suspicious. Jordan began to tremble. He took a broken breath.

 _Jordan?_ Sam asked softly.

 _I ran…_ Jordan answered fearfully.

 _You… Ran? As in, 'Ran away?" As in, 'Ran away from your trainer?'_ Tai asked, his voice growing harsh.

 _Yes…_ Jordan wheezed. Tai threw his paws into the air.

 _Fuck me! We should have just thrown his ass off the cliff!_ Tai growled to Sam.

 _Tai, hold on-_

 _No! Fuck that! This little piece of shit doesn't even deserve a trainer, especially not Korrina. I'll betcha he'll try to run from Korrina the first chance-_

 _Tai, would you please- SHUT THE FUCK UP!_ Sam roared. Korrina made to intervene, but the old man stopped her.

 _Why did you run, motherfucker? Hmm? Your trainer not good enough to you?_

 _Tai…_ Sam's voice implied a warning.

 _What?! Was this May mean to you? Did she make you cry like a little bitch?_ Tai was shouting at Jordan.

 _Tai-?_ Sam sounded nervous. He was eyeing the shaking Blaziken with trepidation.

 _You know what I bet it was? I bet you that she didn't beat him enough! She was probably such a pussy that this coward could walk all over her. I'll bet you that she was every bit as worthless as him-_ Jordan let loose a bloodcurdling scream and covered the distance between him and Tai in a flash. Jordan had Tai pinned up against the wall by the throat before anyone could figure out what had just happened.

 _You little fuck…_ Jordan spat in a voice that wasn't his own.

 _Say that about May again. I dare you. I fucking dare you to insult her one more time-_ Tai's fist found Jordan's temple. A foot slammed into Jordan's gut, and the pain response forced Jordan to release Tai. But the monster wasn't deterred. Wheeling about, Jordan lunged at the gasping hound with an ear splitting shriek. Korrina jumped in between Jordan and Tai, as Sam rushed to restrain Jordan. Jordan faltered before he attacked the girl.

"Okay… That's enough." Korrina ordered in a shaking voice. Jordan stopped struggling against Sam. He didn't want to hurt the girl. With a massive effort, Jordan wrestled the anger back under control.

 _Why didn't you stop him sooner?_ Tai hissed at his brother.

 _I tried to warn you. I tried to warn you, Tai, but No-oo-oooo-o. You to had to keep running your fucking mouth. You got exactly what you deserved!_ Sam's sarcastic response was punctuated by Jordan's panting.

 _He got me pretty good… Guess that means he knows how to fight._ Tai muttered. Sam snorted.

 _If you would actually use your aura to sense his, you would have known that already._ Sam's sarcasm was mixed with disdain. Tai folded his arms with a grunt.

 _How powerful is he?_ Tai asked. Sam chuckled.

 _Why don't you use your aura to-_

 _Because it's not as accurate as yours! There! I said it! Now tell me how powerful he is!_ Tai roared. Sam smirked, before growing serious again.

 _He's strong, Tai. As strong as us._ Sam answered. Tai snorted.

 _Maybe he's as strong as you, but he ain't got shit on me._ Tai growled.

 _You want to test that again?_ Jordan hissed. Sam tightened his grip. Tai chuckled.

 _Okay. Let's say that you are as bad ass as me. So maybe you could keep up with me as I am now… but I got a secret weapon._ Tai indicated a gem stone on his shoulder. Jordan looked at the gem quizzically. Now that Tai was pointing it out, the gem looked artificial, as did the spaulder that held it to Tai's shoulder.

 _All Korrina has to do is snap her fingers, and I'll take you down before you even figure out what just hit you._ Tai laughed.

 _Tai…_ Sam's voice carried a warning again. Tai sighed in exasperation.

 _What, Sam?_

 _When I say that he's as strong as us… I think… I think that he can Mega-Evolve too…_ Sam said hesitantly.

 _Not without a stone or a strong bond with a trainer. He ain't wearing a stone, and he ran away from his trainer. So fuck the stone, and fuck the bond._ Tai growled, as Jordan stiffened.

 _No… I mean that he can Mega-Evolve without that._ Sam murmured, an odd sound in his voice. Tai looked at them both like they were idiots.

 _That's impossible, Sam._ Tai rolled his eyes.

 _Well… I don't think it is anymore…_ Sam looked at Jordan curiously.

 _How?_ Tai asked, unconvinced.

 _Right before he attacked you, his aura started going crazy. Like Mega-Evolution crazy. His foci began to dilate. Tell me, what does a dilating foci mean? It's the first biological reaction to the onset of evolution. He was getting pumped up, Tai._ Sam whispered. Tai was dumbstruck silent. Sam turned his attention to the frozen pokemon in his lock-hold.

 _Can you? Can you Mega-Evolve?_ Sam asked, releasing Jordan.

 _Can I what?_ Jordan asked, flabbergasted.

 _Change your form, grow more powerful. It's called Mega-Evolution, dumbass._ Tai snorted.

 _Uh… Not that I can remember._ Jordan swallowed. This was getting weird.

 _Yeah, but you don't exactly remember much, do you?_ Sam asked. Jordan started.

 _Are you guys psychic?_ Jordan asked suspiciously.

 _Fuck no! We aren't any squishy pink psychic types! We're Lucarios!_ Tai spat in disgust.

 _And that means what to me?_ Jordan growled. Jordan hadn't fully repressed the anger yet. It still boiled within him, keeping the grief at bay.

 _It means that we can sense your aura. It's not the same as being psychic, but it gives us an edge. Well, it gives one us an edge, anyways._ Sam smirked.

 _And yet you're still Korrina's number two. Poor wittle Sammy._ Tai assumed a child's voice for the finish.

 _Well, you're definitely brothers. This cell reeks of sibling bonding._ Jordan grumbled.

 _Twin brothers. Tai got the power and I got the nose. Together we're unbeatable._ Sam boasted. Jordan looked between Sam and Tai in amusement.

 _You mean when you aren't bitching at each other incessantly?_ Jordan asked. Tai laughed.

 _Pretty much._

 _I'll bet that doesn't happen all that often._ Jordan snorted.

 _More often than you would think. When it comes to fighting, Tai and I have each other's backs._ Sam said.

 _And the rest of the time?_ Jordan asked.

 _This is the rest of the time._ Tai grumbled. Jordan laughed.

 _Yep, definitely brothers._

"Is he okay now?" Korrina asked from the sidelines. Tai snorted again.

 _As okay as a looney can be._ Tai grunted.

"Sam?" Korrina turned to her other Lucario. Sam was hesitant.

 _Jordan?_ Sam asked softly. Jordan turned to Sam, a trickle of the grief was beginning to rise past the anger.

 _You need to tell her._ Sam whispered.

 _Tell her-?_ Jordan's voice trembled.

 _She's your master now, Jordan. Your trainer. You need to answer Korrina._ Sam said. Jordan backed up.

 _No… No she's not. May. May is my trainer!_ The grief blotted out the rage as the red tide sank beneath the black sea.

 _Guess you should have thought of that before you ran away._ Tai growled. Jordan turned to the older brother with tears forming in his eyes.

 _As far as I'm concerned, your ass is fair pickings. If you put two oceans and a continent between yourself and May, whatever bond you had with her is broken. You belong to Korrina now. She owns you. You're still only breathing because of her benevolence, so be grateful that your master has a kind heart. Otherwise, you would be a red splatter in a canyon gorge right now._ Tai spat.

 _He's right, Jordan. You forfeited your bond with May. Korrina saved you. She gave you another chance._ Sam murmured from Jordan's side.

 _No… No, I didn't-_

 _The consequences of your disloyalty put you here in this cell. Korrina is willing to let you out. Try to run from your trainer again… And I promise you... You will never see the sky again._ Tai warned.

 _I had to… I had to leave her…_ Jordan sobbed.

 _Wah. Wah-aah. I had to-_

 _TAI!_ Sam roared. Jordan's aura was changing, rapidly, going from the black to the red. If Tai kept pushing Jordan's buttons-

"Listen. I know that this is probably new and terrifying for you. But you don't have to be afraid. I'll look after you. Sam and Tai will too. We have a family here, Blaziken. And now you're a part of it." Korrina stepped forward. Sam swallowed. The red aura was retreating, and the black rose again. But a new shade in the aura rose, and mingled with the black. Green. Hope.

 _Jordan. Trust us. Trust Korrina. I promise you. We'll take care of you. There's no need to worry. That life of grief and rage can be put behind you now. You can start anew._ Sam offered, hope inflected in his voice.

 _Sam… I belong to May…_ Jordan swallowed. Tai shook his head.

 _Too late for that, Jordan. You made a choice. Now live with it._ Tai said, the harshness in his tone somewhat lessened.

"Blaziken. Sam cares about you. He doesn't want you to get hurt. I don't want you to get hurt. Please. Give us a chance. We can help you." Korrina whispered. Jordan went silent. He withdrew into himself. Sam and Korrina anxiously awaited his response.

 _Her name is Korrina?_ Jordan asked softly. Sam swallowed. The green was washing away the black, but the darkness would not diminish.

 _Korrina. The Shalour Gym leader. Kalos' fighting type enthusiast. Destined Champion of Mega-Evolution, heir to the Tower of Mastery._ Sam answered. Jordan took a shaking breath.

 _I don't know… No. I can't. May-_ Jordan murmured.

 _Let her go, Jordan. You need to move on. This can be a new life for you._ Sam regretted speaking those words immediately. A ribbon of red burst through the black, and began to drive away the green. Jordan began to pant again.

 _Jordan! Calm down! Please!_ Sam begged. Hardened eyes rose, and the ribbon of red spread like veins throughout the entirety of Jordan's aura.

 _I. Belong. To May. Not Korrina._ Jordan growled. Even Tai was silent. Sam swallowed again.

 _Okay, Jordan. We'll take it slowly. Just please… Understand that we're only trying to help you._ Sam's heartfelt words registered in the avian. The worried hound sighed in relief as the red withdrew, leaving only a twinkle of green amongst the black. Korrina looked at Sam.

"Is he ready?" Korrina asked. Sam nodded slowly. Korrina turned back to Jordan.

"Okay. Let's get you out of this pit." Korrina said, lifting a pokeball. Jordan instantly panicked. Backing into the wall, Jordan stared at the pokeball in Korrina's hands with horror.

"It's just a pokeball. Your pokeball. It's not going to hurt you." Korrina sounded concerned.

 _Sam- G-Get her- Get -her… Point that- that thing somewhere else! Get it away!_ Jordan pressed up into the wall as Korrina drew closer.

"I'm not going to hurt you! This is your pokeball! Your very own pokeball!" Korrina pleaded. Jordan shrank back against the cell's rim, hyperventilating.

 _May! Oh God, May! Help!_ Jordan was crying in terror. Sam's breath caught within his throat. The green was gone. Now the black of grief mixed with the blue of terror.

 _Korrina!_ Sam grabbed his trainer's arm, and pulled the pokeball away from Jordan. Jordan was still gasping against the wall.

 _I don't belong in there- It's not right… I'm not supposed to be in there-_ Jordan frantically mumbled a garble of nonsense as he succumbed to a panic attack. Korrina looked at her grandfather, completely bewildered.

"Interesting. It seems that he doesn't like pokeballs very much." The old man murmured.

 _You don't say._ Tai chuckled. Korrina hesitated. A look of guilt crossed her face, mixed with a feeling of hurt. Korrina hadn't meant to scare him.

"Blaziken?" Korrina approached the shaking avian slowly. Sam hesitated to stop her. He had no idea how much more trauma Jordan could tolerate. The hope was gone, and now the disturbed pokemon didn't even fight against the madness. But Sam knew that if anyone in the cell could soothe the tortured creature, it was Korrina.

"Hey." Korrina knelt down beside Jordan, who seemed numb to her presence.

"Blaziken?" Korrina reached for the broken pokemon, and swallowed her pity as he shied away from her touch. Korrina withdrew her hand.

"Promise me that you won't try to escape. Promise me that you'll stay in my sight, until you get better. Promise me-" Korrina choked, remembering the scene at the cliff.

"Promise me that you won't hurt yourself." Korrina mustered every ounce of strength she could into those words. The hollow eyes of Blaziken looked up at her.

"I- Don't want-" Korrina pulled a steadying breath through her nose.

"I don't want to see you get hurt." Korrina exhaled. Blaziken's face tightened with shame.

 _Korrina… I can't… I can't promise-_

 _Then fuck this._ Tai moved towards Korrina, and pulled up the hand that still held the pokeball.

"Tai!" Korrina yelped. Sam leapt to stop his brother, but Tai's foot deftly intercepted Sam's maneuver.

 _NO!_ Jordan threw his hands up in a feeble gesture, as if they could shield him from the pokeball's power. Jordan could feel it. It registered on a subconscious level. It was unnatural, and yet undeniably perceivable. It was a chain. A chain binding Jordan to that pokeball. His chain. His pokeball. His prison. A prison that not even the monster could escape.

 _Listen, you little shit. You either give Korrina your word, or I'll put you in this ball. And you won't come out. You'll stay there, in the dark, in the empty…_ Tai hissed as Jordan cowered beneath him.

 _TAI! This isn't helping!_ Sam shouted at his brother.

 _I'm not gonna let this asshole hurt Korrina, Sam! I don't care what it takes! If he kills himself, what do you think that's going to do to Korrina? I'm not going to tolerate his selfish bullshit! Either he adapts, or I will prevent a problem…_ Tai growled. Jordan was now smaller than he had ever felt. Powerless. Reduced to begging for a sense of self. He remembered the nothingness within the pokeball. It wasn't natural. He couldn't even speak for the dread that froze his tongue.

Sam sighed, and rose to stand beside Tai.

 _He's right, Jordan. You're not going to die. We can't allow it. So you either shoulder this yoke, or we do what we have to do._ Sam spoke firmly. Jordan broke. Sam's eyes were weary, but they betrayed nothing that would save Jordan. Tai's eyes were begging to see Jordan disappear. That icy glare was goading Jordan for a reason to activate the pokeball.

 _Okay- I promise! I promise..._ Jordan gagged. Tai grabbed Jordan by the scruff of the neck, and dragged the limp avian to his knees before Korrina.

 _Look her in the eyes when you make that oath. You. Belong. To Korrina. Not May._ Tai growled. Jordan's eyes shut, and his face clenched as he retched.

 _I'm giving you ten seconds-_ Tai warned. Sam grabbed his brother's arm.

 _Tai-_

 _Ten._ Tai initiated the countdown.

 _Jordan-_

 _Nine._

"Blaziken?"

 _Eight._

 _Jordan, just make the promise!_

 _Seven._

…

 _Six_

…

 _FIVE._

 _I PROMISE!_ Jordan screamed. Tai twisted the feathers of Jordan's neck.

 _Look Korrina in the eyes! Tell her word for word! Tell her exactly what you promise!_ Tai roared as he shook Jordan viciously. Jordan forced his eyes open. He couldn't even see Korrina's face through the tears. But Jordan could hear her. Korrina was crying like he was. Short, terrified gasps. Korrina was just as afraid as Jordan was. Jordan blinked his eyes furiously, clearing them. Ragged, shallow breaths were drawn in the effort of steadying himself.

"Please… I don't want you to die…" Korrina begged. Jordan gagged again, and then swallowed the lump in his throat.

 _Korrina-_ Jordan wheezed. Both Sam and Tai watched with bated breath. They could hear the guilt behind the fear. They could hear the compassion in Jordan's voice.

 _I promise... I promise that I won't hurt you. I promise… that I won't run. I- I-_ Jordan couldn't find the strength required to make the next oath.

 _Say it._ Tai hissed, shaking Jordan again.

 _I promise… That… That I'm… That-_ Jordan felt the sick rising. He couldn't do it. He couldn't revoke May.

 _Four._ Tai resumed the countdown.

 _TAI, THAT'S ENOUGH!_

 _THREE._

"I'll take care of you, I promise..."

 _TWO!_

 _I BELONG TO MAY!_ Jordan shrieked, and closed his eyes. Waiting. Waiting for his punishment. The entire cell was silent. Tai was spitting through his snout. Sam looked desperately at the withering Jordan. Korrina wasn't even breathing. Gurkin was as pensive as ever.

... _Do it…_ Jordan whimpered. Tai snarled.

 _I won't forget May…_ Jordan sobbed. Tai lifted the pokeball in Korrina's hand.

 _Stop._ Sam halted his brother's advance. Tai stiffened.

 _He made his promises, Tai. And he'll keep them._ Sam whispered. Jordan didn't move. He didn't even open his eyes.

 _What makes you so sure, Sam?_ Tai growled. Sam looked at Jordan with pity.

 _Because he made a promise to May. And there's nothing that we can do to him that will ever make him break it._ Sam breathed softly. Jordan opened his eyes.

 _He ran away from her, Sam. If he loved her that much, then why did he run?_ Tai asked, his voice growing enraged. Sam swallowed.

 _To protect her…_ Jordan's feeble voice could barely be heard. Sam started, and Tai's eyes narrowed. After a hesitant moment, both of the brothers lowered the pokeball together.

 _Fine._ Tai sighed, dropping Jordan and releasing Korrina. Korrina flung the pokeball away. The girl rushed to scoop Jordan up off of the cell floor.

"Thank you." Korrina murmured as she held the frail Blaziken protectively. Jordan's talon grabbed her arm, and desperately pulled it against himself.

"You'll be okay. You're part of the family now. And our family takes care of each other." Korrina whispered as she stroked Jordan's beak.

Chapter 45: Transcendence?

 _Cresselia…_ Darkrai stood above her beaten figure, sorrow rife in his intonation. His sister's vacant eyes sought the origin of his voice.

 _You were never meant for war, sister…_ Darkrai cradled her bleeding head. Cresselia stiffened in his arms.

 _End it, Darkrai…_ Cresselia's weakened voice whispered. Darkrai tightened his embrace.

 _I will not kill you, sister. Why would you think me so vile?_ Darkrai's voice shook as the grief washed over him. Did Cresselia truly believe him so low?

 _Darkrai-_ Cresselia sobbed against his shoulder.

 _Hush, sister. It is over. I will not hurt you._ Darkrai buried his face into her neck. Cresselia moaned beneath him, wretched and wounded.

 _Kill me, Darkrai._ Cresselia pleaded. Darkrai stroked her face, gently hushing his sister.

 _No._

 _Please…_ Cresselia begged. Darkrai choked.

 _Why? Why would you ask me to kill you?_ Darkrai gasped, tears forming in his eye. Cresselia's hands found his throat, and Darkrai shook himself free of her strangling grip.

 _Because-_ Cresselia murmured to her startled brother.

 _Because you are not Darkrai. You cannot be. My brother would hate you. My brother would fear you. You are his nightmare. You cannot be my brother…_ Cresselia struggled to rise.

 _Sister?_ Darkrai moved to aid her, but Cresselia's moonbeams stopped him.

 _You wish to make a world free of humanity. A world without our father's love. A world that I have no desire to see. If I cannot stop you, then I would rather be blind-_ Cresselia groaned as her moonlight failed her. Darkrai crossed the gap, and held his sister close.

 _Blind to this world without our father's love…_ Cresselia gasped as Darkrai's arms embraced her again.

 _No, Cresselia. I am your brother. I always will be your brother. We've lost our father's love, and now we only know the love we have for one another._ Darkrai wept as he wiped away the blood from Cresselia's mouth. Her faint red eyes met his sole green.

 _I will not kill my sister…_ Darkrai cupped Cresselia's face in a hand. The strained love of kin shone within his sister's eyes, even as the bitterness of loss wetted them.

 _My brother… Have you lost all your hope? Have you become your own symbol of despair?_ Cresselia moaned. Darkrai closed his lonely eye.

 _In doing what must be done, I become mine own devil. Scorned. Unloved. Betrayed. Exiled. And yet… I hope…_ Darkrai murmured. Cresselia now returned her brother's embrace, even as a mourning wail fled her lips.

 _I hope that one day… You will forgive me. I hope… That my sister never forgets that this devil loves her. My innocence is forfeit, but my heart remains true. Dead I may be in your eyes, but I pray that your heart still knows me. Dear sister… If these are my last words spoken to you… Please remember them…_ Darkrai pulled away from Cresselia. She reached for him, her hands shaking, as her brother opened the pale realm of dreams.

... _I love you, Cresselia._ Darkrai spoke with voice unsullied, and with no truer words to offer, departed from Cresselia into the pale dreams. Leaving his weeping sister alone, with only his empty grave to mourn.

…

Jordan followed Gurkin out of the cell. The archaic pit that had served as his cell was just one of many in this dungeon, though all were unoccupied. Despite the sinister setting of the this prison, it seemed that its use had been long neglected. A heavy layer of dust and banners of cobwebs only served to accentuate the age of this place, further complimented by chains and grates so rusted through that they could hardly serve their intended functions.

Korrina started coughing as the posse moved through this ancient ruin. Both Tai and Sam were hacking through their snouts, while only Jordan and Gurkin seemed unaffected.

"...Really should clean this place up…" The old man muttered, leading the group towards a heavy wooden door by the light of his torch.

"...Amazed the hinges still work…" Gurkin continued to grumble as he pulled the door open. Artificial light poured through the doorway, startling Jordan. Apparently the upper levels of this ruin had electricity. One naked bulb provided a stark radiance for the gloomy hallway beyond. Once everyone had crossed through the doorway, Gurkin procured a heavy iron key ring, and locked the door behind them.

"...Don't know why I'd even bother, though. First time this door has been opened for a hundred years at least…" Gurkin mumbled more to himself than anyone else in the hallway. Jordan was too weary to be amused by the geriatric musings of Gurkin, though Korrina and her hounds listened to the old man with barely restrained smirks.

"I'm amazed you haven't converted the Pit into storage, grandpa." Korrina laughed. Gurkin harumphed.

"My duty as Successor does not permit leeway for converting the Pit's purpose into a convenience. Remember, Korrina. There may come a time when the Tower returns to its original role." Gurkin replied severely. Korrina covered her mouth in an attempt to smother her laughter, but the words blurted out her mouth before her brain could stop them.

"What about the torture chamber and vivisection amphitheatre? Everything in there is just worn down as the Pit." Gurkin sighed amongst Korrina's laughter, and Jordan eyed the girl and old man nervously. Surely, they must be joking-

"Blades and whips can be replaced. And modern detergents can sterilize the entire tower within a day. If need be, such facilities could be utilized once again. It is the Successor's duty to ensure that the Tower stands ready to answer the call of war." Gurkin stated dryly. Jordan froze. They weren't joking.

Korrina eyed Jordan with concern. His body language clearly indicated discomfort.

"Don't worry." Korrina slapped the avian's elbow playfully.

"You were the Pit's first guest in a long, long time. I doubt that we'll end up using the Tower's other facilities during your stay." Korrina reassured Jordan. Jordan swallowed, and decided to give the lead to Gurkin and Korrina, falling back to the two hounds.

 _We're in a tower of some kind?_ Jordan asked Sam. The hound smiled.

 _One of the most ancient of structures in all of Kalos. The Tower of Mastery is almost three thousand years old._ Sam answered. Jordan quirked his head.

 _Three thousand years old?! You can make a tower last that long?"_ Jordan asked, floored by this revelation.

 _The Tower of Mastery was constructed by King AZ for studying Mega-Evolution following the conclusion of the last Great War. It now serves as an archive and monument to the ancient art of Mega-Evolution._ Sam explained. Jordan shook his head.

 _Okay, I have a lot of questions now. First, who is King AZ? Second, what is Mega-Evolution? And third, where exactly am I?_ Jordan asked as they came upon a flight of stairs.

 _King AZ was a brilliant ruler from ancient times. According to lore, he ended the last Great War with a weapon that he built himself, designed the Mega-stones and Key-stones required to achieve Mega-Evolution, and then disappeared shortly thereafter, leaving the rule of Kalos to his younger brother._ Sam started, as the trek towards the next level began. From what Jordan could see, there was a lot of stairs up ahead.

 _Mega-Evolution is... Hard to explain. Despite being around for three thousand years, science has only just begun to explore this little known art. Previously, Mega-Evolution was a closely guarded secret of the Kalos royalty, but then a couple of trainers from non-noble descent got their hands on some Key-stones and Mega-stones. And they brought it to the world._ Sam continued. Jordan was listening, intrigued despite the recent trauma.

 _It used to be that only those of royal lineage could wield Mega-evolution. Now the commoners have access to it. It all has to do with that Shabboneau Castle scandal. Go figure that a destitute lord would put a price tag on the priceless._ Tai muttered from behind. Jordan turned to look at him.

 _What happened?_ Jordan asked, completely nonplussed. Tai sighed.

 _A couple years ago, one the local lords lost everything he had to a ponzi scheme. In order to keep his castle and title, he had to sell pretty much every asset he owned. Unfortunately, that list included his family's Key-stones, which should have been more important to him than his castle. It was an auction, so the stones went to highest bidder. The royalty don't have much money anymore, and when the Devon, Silph, and Lysandre Corporations are bidding, there's not enough money in all of the royal coffers to compete. All of the corporations bought some stones, and what was once a royal privilege became a private investor's experiment._ Tai grumbled. Jordan looked at Gurkin and Korrina.

 _So they're royalty?_ Jordan asked pointedly. Tai and Sam laughed.

 _Kind of. Gurkin is the current Successor of the Tower of Mastery. Korrina will inherit that title when Gurkin steps down. Though they aren't royalty in the traditional sense, Korrina and Gurkin are recognized as nobility in the Kalos Royal Court._ Sam answered. Jordan clutched his head. All of this exposition in regards to the complexity of the Kalos royal family was starting to overwhelm him.

 _You know, where I come from, we don't have any kings or nobles. Just elected officials._ Jordan muttered. Sam chuckled.

 _Yeah, the tribes of Hoenn have always adopted something of a democratic system. It's worked out really well for them in the past, given how often their nation has played host for the Great Wars._ Sam snickered. Jordan shook his head again.

 _You know a lot more about Hoenn's history than I do apparently. Not that I really care. And the final question. Where exactly am I?_ Jordan asked as stairs gaveway to another ancient door. Sam and Tai looked past Jordan, expectant expressions on their visages. Korrina cleared her throat. Jordan turned to her, curious.

"Well, Blaziken… Seeing as you missed it on the way to the Pit, I suppose an introduction is in order." Korrina looked at Gurkin, who nodded, before turning towards Jordan.

"Welcome to the Tower of Mastery." Korrina smiled as she opened the door, and ushered Jordan through. After a moment of hesitation, Jordan stepped through the doorway and into a massive chamber. Though the chamber's size had failed to captivate him, Jordan displayed a far greater interest in the chamber's centerpiece.

 _The statue…_

…

May woke to sound of Brendan's morning call.

"Hey May, you up?!" Brendan rapped on the tent's entrance loudly.

"I am now…" May grumbled, rolling out of the hammock with a drowsing Kirlia in her arms.

"Hurry it up! Nuzleaf has almost finished making breakfast!" Brendan's shadow slid down the tent's wall, signaling the boy's retreat.

"Hurry it up, you little ass…" May grumbled as she pulled a brush through her hair. Kirlia was likewise cleaning her face and straightening her hair.

"Why are boys always rushing everything…" May asked Kirlia disdainfully. Kirlia made one of her grumpy trills. Clearly, the princess was just as annoyed as May with the untimely wake up call.

May sighed as she dabbed a hint of foundation below her eyes, and smeared it to conceal the shadows. Kirlia was making use of May's lipstick, giving her colorless lips a soft hue.

"Before we eat, Kirlia? Let's not go too crazy just yet, okay?" May giggled.

...

Nuzleaf had raided both May's and Brendan's foodstores in order to concoct their morning repast. Though cooking wasn't a particular forte of his, Nuzleaf endeavored to serve in the role that Blaziken had originally occupied. Even though he had learned the basics of cooking from Blaziken, Nuzleaf was still a vapid novice in culinary technique. He had only recently come to understand temperature control, but only after scorching a dozen meals or so. Cooking on the hottest coals did not speed the process up. Rather, it had a tendency to destroy the end product.

But now that Nuzleaf had mastered the definitive art of patience, he found himself at another junction in culinary practice. Seasonings.

Nuzleaf was slowly learning that there was such a thing as too much seasoning. And that certain seasonings did not compliment each other. Nuzleaf's latest experiment with nutmeg, clove, onion, chipotle, and rosemary had humbled him with the gut wrenching flavor. So for this morning, Nuzleaf limited himself to pre-packaged cinnamon buns, dehydrated scrambled eggs, and lentils boiled in chicken stock with a pouch of assorted dried vegetables.

 _Well Blaziken…_ Nuzleaf sighed as he portioned out bowls of food for the gathered whole.

 _It's not the same as what you would make…_ Nuzleaf handed a bowl and a pair of rolls to a smiling May.

 _But I promised you that I would take care of them._ Nuzleaf closed his eyes for a moment, and then chuckled.

 _I just hope that I don't kill them with my cooking…_

"It's really good, Nuzleaf. You're definitely getting better." May grabbed Nuzleaf in a firm hug, and kissed his brow. She had seen that nostalgic look on his face. Like her, Nuzleaf had not yet finished grieving.

 _Thanks, May. That means a lot._ Nuzleaf stoked the coals, and set a kettle above them for boiling water. Kirlia would expect her coffee midway through the meal, and Nuzleaf would satisfy the princess's desire. Nuzleaf snorted. He felt older. He remembered a time not so long ago when he would have made Kirlia boil her own coffee, but Nuzleaf had discovered a fondness in tending to their group's needs.

 _Fuck, I am getting old…_ Nuzleaf passed Kirlia her lentils and rolls. He still fought the temptation to sneak meat products into Kirlia's food, but Nuzleaf had resisted the juvenile urge for a month now.

 _I'm getting boring._ Nuzleaf grumbled as he turned away from Kirlia.

 _Nuzleaf-_

 _Yeah, yeah. I just started your coffee. Three spoonfuls of sugar and a dram of creamer. I got it, Kirlia._ Nuzleaf chortled as he interrupted the princess.

 _Actually… I just wanted to say 'thank you.'_ Kirlia murmured under her breath.

 _Hey! Shitface!_ Nuzleaf hollered to Tyranitar.

 _What do you want now, dickweed?_ Tyranitar grumbled back.

 _Your kid is getting into my crockery again…_ Nuzleaf growled a warning.

 _Tyrunt! Get your stupid ass over here!_ Tyranitar roared. A clanging of pans signaled the despot's desperate retreat.

 _I don't know what's more funny. You replying to the name 'Shitface,' or that you understand who I'm talking about when I call him 'your kid.'_ Nuzleaf cackled as a nervous Tyrunt reluctantly approached Tyranitar.

 _He's not my child. Otherwise Brendan couldn't stop me from beating him senseless._ Tyranitar rumbled as Tyrunt cowered below her.

 _You're gonna make a great mom someday._ Nuzleaf laughed.

 _Thanks. You might actually make a passable cook in the future._ Tyranitar smirked.

 _Fuck you._ Nuzleaf spat. Tyranitar began to guffaw.

 _Can I consider that a consent of defeat?_ Tyranitar asked Nuzleaf.

 _No, you can consider it the verbal equivalent of this-_ Nuzleaf raised a middle digit to Tyranitar.

"Okay, that's enough bullshitting you two." May ordered sternly. Nuzleaf's vulgar gesture had alerted her and Brendan to the escalating confrontation transpiring between Nuzleaf and Tyranitar.

"Knock it off, T-tar." Brendan patted Tyranitar's shoulder.

 _Quit calling me T-tar, Brendan._ Tyranitar glared down at her trainer. Brendan swallowed.

"Come on, it's too early in the morning for you and Nuzleaf to go at it again. Can we just play nice? Please?" Brendan baulked under Tyranitar's icy gaze. May started to chuckle.

"I don't think that it's you asking Tyranitar to stop fighting that is pissing her off. I'm beginning to suspect that Tyranitar doesn't like that nickname." May giggled nervously.

 _Thank you, May._ Tyranitar groaned in exasperation. At least one of the present trainers had a brain. Brendan's face fell, worried.

"You don't T-tar?" Brendan asked guiltily.

 _Would you like to be called B-dan?_ Tyranitar put her snout an inch from Brendan's forehead, and blew a hot breath against it.

"I- I'm… I'm sorry, Tyranitar… I- I didn't think-" Tyranitar sighed. Sometimes Tyranitar wished that she wasn't so aggressive.

 _Call me Tyranitar, Brendan. It's what your mother called me, and what I want to be called. Not T-tar._ Tyranitar nuzzled Brendan's hair.

"Okay. No nicknames. I got it." Brendan murmured softly as he ran a hand across Tyranitar's jaw.

 _Man, shit gets awkward fast around here._ Nuzleaf cackled. Tyranitar snorted, and turned back to Nuzleaf.

 _Your timing is terrible._ Tyranitar grudgingly chuckled.

 _So are my frittatas. Want one?_ Nuzleaf grinned. Tyranitar smirked in spite of herself.

 _I'll take two. Brendan needs his protein, even if it is toxic._ Tyranitar retorted.

...

"So where is Marshtomp?" May asked as Brendan and Tyranitar joined her and Kirlia for breakfast.

"In the ocean. The goofy fish just can't get enough of it." Brendan answered. Tyrunt started to investigate May's backpack again.

"Tyrunt…" Brendan's voice became stern as the despot tried to open May's pack with his snout.

"Come here, trouble." May patted the ground next to her with a mischievous glint in her eye. Tyrunt charged over to May and crashed in the sand next to her.

"You're just really hungry, aren't you?" May giggled, dangling a hunk of egg above Tyrunt's mouth. Tyrunt's mouth leapt for the offered food.

"Ah- No. What did we discuss?" May berated the despot, and Tyrunt bashfully relaxed.

"Open." May ordered. Tyrunt's mouth complied. May laid the egg on Tyrunt's tongue.

"Now." May said as she withdrew her hand from the danger zone. Tyrunt swallowed the egg without bothering to chew. His hopeful eyes fell on May expectantly.

"Much better." May patted Tyrunt's lower jaw, and offered another strip of egg. Tyrunt repeated May's exercise.

"How do you do it?" Brendan asked, awed once again at May's training prowess. Had Brendan attempted such a feat, Tyrunt would have swallowed his arm by now.

"You just. have. to- connect." May said, laying a generous portion of lentils on top of Tyrunt's egg laden tongue.

"And- Now." Tyrunt swallowed his breakfast, and headbutted May's shoulder with a rumbling affection.

"Ow- Tyrunt!" May giggled as she rubbed her shoulder. Tyrunt inhaled the remainder of May's food while she was distracted. Brendan facepalmed.

"Tyrunt…" Brendan groaned, ashamed of his little pain in the ass. May couldn't stop giggling.

"We still have a long way to go." May told Brendan sheepishly.

May assisted Nuzleaf with dishes, while Kirlia tended to the bedding. Brendan was playing frisbee with Tyrunt, and Tyranitar was basking in the morning sun.

"I'm sorry about last night, Nuzleaf." May murmured. Nuzleaf stopped scrubbing bowls to put a hand on May's forearm.

"I know- I know that the last month was rough on us… All of us. I'm sorry that I put you and Kirlia through that…" May sniffled. Nuzleaf's hand tightened on May's wrist.

"I don't want to make you two worry about me again… I- Sometimes-" May struggled to speak. She didn't want to have another breakdown, but May could feel a crack forming.

"You… You make me think of him. Watching you cook. Having you there for me and Kirlia... Seeing his expressions on your face-" May shuddered as the tears began to form.

 _Okay, May. That's enough. Don't start crying. It doesn't do you any good._ Nuzleaf twisted May's arm.

"Ouch-! What was that for?" May asked Nuzleaf, bewildered. Nuzleaf's calm, sad eyes met May's.

 _Think about the future, May. Don't dwell in the past. It's what he wanted us to do. It's what we need to do._ Nuzleaf shook his head slowly, and May began to wither.

"You're right. There's been enough tears." May drew a hoarse breath.

"I just wish he could hold me again…" May murmured. Nuzleaf snorted.

 _By 'hold,'you mean, 'hump you rotten?'_ Nuzleaf chortled.

"You ass." May slapped Nuzleaf on the back of the head.

"I don't know what you said, but I know what you meant. I miss him. All of him. And you do too." May whispered. Nuzleaf sighed.

 _Yeah… Yeah, I miss him. But I can't think about that now. I have to look out for you. I have to look out for Kirlia. I have to keep you both safe, otherwise Blaziken would kill me when we find him…_

May's arms wrapped around Nuzleaf's shoulders, and she knelt to his level.

"I wish Kirlia understood me like you do… I wish…" May whispered. Nuzleaf raised May's chin in his palm, forcing the girl's downcast eyes to meet his.

 _What's going on between you and Kirlia, May? You have both been acting peculiar around each other. And you keep trying to put distance between yourself and Kirlia, but you never let her out of your sight. And she's always on edge around you. It's not just Kirlia's reluctance for finding Blaziken. Something happened between you two, and it's getting me worried._ Nuzleaf fixed May with a stern eye. May swallowed and pursed her lips.

"Nuzleaf… I don't know what to do…" May shuddered. Nuzleaf's face hardened.

 _What to do about what?_ Nuzleaf's hand shook May's face gently.

"Nuzleaf… I-" May gasped. Nuzleaf could hear May's plea for abstinence. Nuzleaf let her go.

 _Fine, May. I'll ask Kirlia. I'm getting to the bottom of this._ Nuzleaf grumbled, and returned to the dishes.

"So May?" Brendan's shadow interrupted May's tanning session.

"You're in my sunlight." May grumbled. Brendan quickly stood aside. Tyranitar chuckled beside May. Everytime the girls tried to enjoy something together, one of the boys would always interrupt them.

"Better?" Brendan asked. May lowered her shades.

"It would be better if you weren't so pale." May teased, patting the sand next to her. Brendan locked up.

"And now he's turning red." May giggled. Tyranitar began to chuckle. Brendan stiffened.

"Come on, Brendan. Just lay down." May grumbled, leaning up against Tyranitar's bulk. Brendan cleared his throat.

"I was going to go swimming with Marshtomp, so I'll work on my tan with him. I just wanted to ask what your plans were for challenging the Dewford Gym Leader." Brendan's voice sounded cold. His dignity had taken one too many blows on this journey with May. But his question had inspired a nervous fidgeting with May. Now May got a little taste of being uncomfortable.

"I don't know." May murmured. Brendan sighed, and sat down next to May.

"Getting cold feet?" Brendan asked. May didn't answer.

"Look, May-"

"I only won the Rustboro Badge because of Blaziken." May said bluntly. Brendan stopped talking.

"Even then, it didn't go very well. Nuzleaf managed to KO Roxanne's Nosepass with an Explosion, so he went down in the first round as well. And both Blaziken and I gravely underestimated Roxanne. If Blaziken wasn't Blaziken, we would never have been able to pull it off." May admitted in a dry monotone.

"So without Blaziken, you don't think that you stand a chance?" Brendan asked. May shook her head.

"Without Blaziken… I would never have made it out of the Reserve. Without him… I wouldn't be where I am now." May swallowed. Brendan was silent. He had anticipated this. May, despite her talent, was still a rookie. Because of Blaziken's prowess, May had never actually needed to develop a strategy or specifically train her pokemon for advanced competition. Blaziken had spoiled May to the point that she no longer needed to feel confident in herself. May only had confidence in Blaziken.

"You relied on Blaziken too much, May. Lots of trainers, without a glimmer of your talent, have gone even further with less. Look at your dad. Do you think that Slaking was always a powerhouse player?" Brendan asked. May snorted.

"Dad used to tell me stories about Slaking when he was Slakoth. You know the whole eyeball rubbing habit?" May asked Brendan humorously. Brendan began to chuckle. He could see Norman massaging his eyelids with a forefinger and thumb, just as clearly as if the Gym leader was there before them.

"Let me guess…" Brendan chortled.

"Every time that Slakoth lost a match because he was loafing around, my dad would rub his eyes in exasperation. After losing a lot of matches, it became a habit. A habit that I reinforced when dad had to raise me." May giggled. Tyranitar began to laugh hysterically, slamming her tail off the beach with startling force. Both Brendan and May lept to their feet in alarm, moving well clear of Tyranitar's thrashing tail.

"What the hell?" Brendan swore. He had never seen Tyranitar so overcome with mirth. The menacing lizard was actually crying for all the laughter. May's teeth clenched as she drew a hissing breath between them, stretching her nervous face into an awkward expression.

"I think- that Tyranitar remembers Slakoth too-" May said nervously. Another explosion of laughter from Tyranitar confirmed May's suspicion.

"It must have been really funny to watch." Brendan laughed. May began to giggle again.

"It was pretty funny to hear about it, too." May laughed. Tyranitar began to to settle down, but one look into May's startled eyes had her chuckling again.

"So Slakoth was problem pokemon?" Brendan asked. May smiled.

"To hear dad say it, Slakoths, Vigoroths, and Slakings are genetically programmed problem pokemon." May answered.

"Just that lazy?" Brendan asked. Tyranitar began to cackle again.

"Slakoths and Slakings, yes. Vigoroths, on the other hand, occupy the opposite end of the spectrum. Vigoroths are so hyperactive that they'll still drive you up a wall. Even when they are sleeping." May replied.

"Sheezus, and I almost caught a Slakoth outside of Petalburg. Thank God I didn't." Brendan sighed in relief.

"Slakings are powerful though. According to dad, Slakings are the strongest pokemon in the world. You just have to… accept the fact that they'll only listen to you half of the time." May giggled.

"Yeah, I've heard that said before, too. It's one of the reasons your dad is so popular. Slakings and their pre-evolutions are some of the most notoriously difficult pokemon to train. As far as I recall, Norman is the only Official League Member to train them. As in the International League. No other professional trainer in the world has the patience or the balls to train Slakings for competition." Brendan chuckled in admiration.

"But that's the point I was trying to get at, before an Earthquake interrupted me." Brendan looked accusingly at Tyranitar, who harumphed. Brendan turned from his pokemon to May.

"Your dad had to struggle to get where he is. He lost a lot of battles. Even if Slakoth was a liability, your dad had faith in him, just as Slaking had faith in Norman. And it shows. You've seen the relationship that Norman has with Slaking. They're like brothers." May looked at Brendan, an amused glint in her eyes.

"Yeah, like brothers who constantly belittle one another." May said mockingly. Tyranitar snorted. Brendan shook his head. The conversation was getting off track again.

"They're close, May. Family close. And they got that way because they never gave up." Brendan answered, his voice growing serious.

"They got to the top because, even when they both doubted, they persevered. And they owe their success to each other." Brendan whispered. May went silent. Tyranitar was eying Brendan peculiarly. Brendan was beginning to feel slightly awkward. Tyranitar sighed, and shook her head fondly.

 _You really are Trish's son, Brendan…_

"So I should try? Even if I think that I'm going to lose?" May asked, her voice dead. Brendan facepalmed.

"If you have that kind of an attitude, then no. Duh." Brendan groaned. Did he have to spell it out for her?

"May, take Nuzleaf and Kirlia, and go do some training. There's plenty of trainers on this beach, and there's even Granite Cave if you're thinking about expanding your roster. I hear they have some pretty rare pokemon in the lower levels. Go build up your confidence, and then challenge the Dewford Gym leader. It's what rookies have to do when they don't have an overpowered pokemon to make life easier for them. No offense, Tyranitar." Brendan realized the hypocrisy in his words after he had already spoken them. But Tyranitar just looked at Brendan with that peculiar twinkle in her eye. May sighed next to him.

"Your right, Brendan… Again." May groaned. Brendan smiled.

"Tell you what… When you're done training, and you're ready to challenge the Dewford Gym Leader, come find me first. And make sure that you and your pokemon are in good shape." Brendan smiled wickedly at May. May met his smug eyes, and a cocky tilt to her head matched the confident smile that played upon her lips.

"You remember our arrangement, right?" May asked. Brendan chuckled.

"You're going to be buying me lunch this time." Brendan warned. May laughed.

"Oh please little boy, you have no idea who you're messing with. Italian. That's what you're going to be buying me. And I expect you to smile during dinner, even if I make you cry." May taunted Brendan. Brendan couldn't stop laughing.

"That's the May I've been looking for. I knew that you had it-" A brilliant flash of light interrupted Brendan, and May's tent nearly collapsed from the explosion that shook it from within.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!?" Brendan cried out. May had gone stiff with shock. She recognised that dazzling gleam.

"Kirlia-!?" May broke into a run for her smoking tent.

…

(Five minutes earlier)

 _Kirlia? You still in here?_ Nuzleaf rapped on the entrance of the tent. Nuzleaf heard a clatter from within.

 _Are you okay?_ Nuzleaf asked, concerned.

 _I'm fine. Go away._ Kirlia answered. Nuzleaf snorted. All that psychic brainpower and no subtlety.

 _Yeah, right. You've got three seconds to get decent before I barge in there._

 _Nuzleaf!_

 _One._

 _Come on-_ Kirlia cried out indignantly. Nuzleaf pulled open the tent flap and strode in.

 _Did I say three seconds? I meant one._ Nuzleaf clarified with his normal tact. Kirlia was huddled in a corner, trying to hide something.

 _Okay… What are you doing?_ Nuzleaf groaned. Kirlia tensed up.

 _Kirlia…_ Nuzleaf tapped his foot off of the sand. Kirlia began to shake.

 _Promise not to laugh?_ Kirlia asked hesitantly. Nuzleaf choked. Was she serious?

 _You know that I can't make that promise._ Nuzleaf chuckled. Kirlia tightened up even more. Nuzleaf sighed.

 _Please?_ Kirlia begged. Nuzleaf relented.

 _Fine. Just turn around and show me what you've got._ Nuzleaf spoke softly. Kirlia stood up. Nuzleaf could see her fidgeting.

 _Nuzleaf-_ Kirlia sounded nervous.

 _This is just between you and me, Kirlia. Now turn around._ Nuzleaf reassured. Kirlia shuddered, and slowly turned to face Nuzleaf.

Nuzleaf froze. He couldn't breath. He couldn't believe his eyes. A hand moved across his gaping mouth, as his eyes widened.

 _Nuzleaf?_ Kirlia pleaded. But it was too late. Nuzleaf was now on the sand, laughing hysterically.

 _What the hell happened to your face? Did you do that yourself?!_ Nuzleaf cackled as tears formed in his eyes.

 _Oh my God! Oh my God! Oh my God-_ Nuzleaf continued to roll in the sand, oblivious to the hot tears of shame that were running down Kirlia's cheeks.

 _Oh my God. Where is May's holocaster? I want a holo of this-_

 _Nuzleaf!_ Kirlia's voice broke, ending the mirth instantly. Nuzleaf finally looked at Kirlia seriously. Her tears were ruining her mascara and eyeshadow. A tinge of guilt stung Nuzleaf's ego.

 _Okay. Okay. I'm cool. Okay… It's okay._ Nuzleaf swallowed. As comically grotesque as Kirlia's makeup was, there was something personal behind it.

 _Kirlia… What are you doing?_ Nuzleaf asked in a gentle voice. Kirlia shook her head.

 _Come on, Kirlia. There's a reason you butchered your face. Tell me what's going on._ Nuzleaf pressed. Kirlia turned away.

 _What does it have to do with May, Kirlia?_ Nuzleaf asked. Kirlia froze stiff.

 _You know?_ Kirlia asked in feeble voice. Nuzleaf sighed.

 _I know that there is something going on between you and May. Something that started back in Watermine. Something that makes the two of you nervous to be around each other._ Nuzleaf confided.

 _So you don't know then?_ Kirlia asked. Nuzleaf was silent for a moment. Did he dare even say it?

 _I suspect that it has something to do with you trying to get into May's pants, but I didn't want sound presumptuous._ Nuzleaf grumbled. Kirlia whirled around in shock.

 _Oh? So I'm not being presumptuous?_ Nuzleaf asked. Kirlia started to cry again.

 _Nuzleaf-_ Kirlia had never sounded so ashamed. Nuzleaf folded his arms, and sat down in the sand.

 _I know that you're young, Kirlia. But not everyone around you is as naive as you are._ Nuzleaf grunted as he settled down. Kirlia could only stare at him, fear sparkling in her eyes.

 _How long have you known?_ Kirlia asked in a weak voice.

 _About thirty seconds. But I've had my suspicions for a couple of weeks now. You may think that you're discreet, but you can't hide that longing in your eyes. Or how your knees wobble when May reaches out to you. Or the way your bottom lip trembles when you look at May's ass. Or how you touch yourself in your sleep and moan her name._ Nuzleaf was merciless. Kirlia fell to the ground, clutching her head.

 _Why is this happening to me?_ Kirlia wept. Nuzleaf groaned.

 _Because you just hit the point in puberty where your body craves sex?_ Nuzleaf suggested. Kirlia gagged.

 _Relax, Kirlia. You're in a confusing and frightening stage of your life. I'm not judging._ Nuzleaf spoke softly, but Kirlia cried on.

 _I'm just curious why you want May. To my knowledge, humans and pokemon can't foster offspring. Even if they were of opposite genders. So why do you want to have sex with May, if not for reproduction?_ Nuzleaf asked. Kirlia looked up at him.

 _Does it matter?_ Kirlia asked, the tears still smearing her foundation.

 _Well does it?_ Nuzleaf spread his arms apart with a shrug. Kirlia swallowed. When she finally spoke, it was in a hesitant and unsure voice.

 _...I need her, Nuzleaf… I need her to commit…_ Kirlia whispered. Nuzleaf chuckled sadly.

 _Marriage is a human invention, Kirlia. Pokemon don't care about marriage. Most of humanity doesn't care either. Why do you care about marriage?_ Nuzleaf asked. Kirlia held herself.

 _Not marriage. Not a human marriage. A bond. A fulfillment of a promise. A promise that May made to me. A promise that scares me…_ Kirlia shuddered. Nuzleaf made a face, then ogled at Kirlia.

 _So May came on to you?!_ Nuzleaf jumped up in disbelief upon realizing Kirlia's innocent hint.

 _I didn't want her to... At first… I didn't even know what we were doing… It felt wrong. But it was right. It had to be right. May loves me! She wouldn't hurt me… She wouldn't just use me-_ Kirlia broke down and Nuzleaf's eyes widened with horror as he pieced together the words Kirlia had just spoken.

 _She raped you?_ Nuzleaf rasped in sheer bewilderment. Kirlia wailed when Nuzleaf used that word. Nuzleaf couldn't move. Nuzleaf felt cold. Nuzleaf felt sick. May couldn't… May would never…

 _She didn't mean to… It just happened… Neither one of us could stop it… Neither one of us even tried-_

Nuzleaf grabbed his head, and shook himself violently.

 _This is not happening. I'm not hearing this. May wouldn't do that to you, Kirlia. May loves you. She would never rape you-_ Nuzleaf sounded as if he were trying to convince himself. But Kirlia's hollow voice shattered all of Nuzleaf's convictions.

 _...But she did... And I let her. I thought… I thought that- That if May would- would… Love me the same way that she- she loved Blaziken… Then- ...That I'd…_

 _My God, Kirlia… Oh my God…_ Nuzleaf felt his own eyes growing wet. Kirlia had let herself be raped because she thought that it would bring her and May closer? Nuzleaf's breath came in short gasps as Kirlia curled into a puddle of her own tears. Nuzleaf was speaking now, but he could barely hear his own words through the roar of blood in his ears.

 _May- I'm going to kill you._ Nuzleaf growled as an cold anger rose from within.

 _Nuzleaf-!_

 _It's wrong, Kirlia! It's all fucking wrong! May should have known better! May should have protected you! Not fucking hurt you! I'm going to kill her!_ Nuzleaf jumped to his feet and made for the exit, teeth bared in fury, eyes wide and bloodshot with rage.

 _Nuzleaf, wait!_ Kirlia begged. Her plea pierced the madness, and Nuzleaf paused, panting fiercely with one hand holding the tent flap open.

 _It's wrong, Kirlia. What May did to you was wrong. It's wrong…_ Nuzleaf began to cry. Not May. Not the girl who gave so much to her family. Not the innocent child who loved her family so much. Not the lover of his brother. Not the angel who had taken Nuzleaf into her family. Not May. Not Nuzleaf's little May…

 _I love her, Nuzleaf. I love May. Regardless of what happened, I still love her._ Kirlia whispered. Nuzleaf fell back onto his haunches.

 _That doesn't make it okay, Kirlia... That only makes it worse. May doesn't deserve your love._ Nuzleaf whimpered. Kirlia shuddered.

 _Maybe you're right. Maybe what May did can't be forgiven. But I can't let her go. Especially not now. It's too late-_ Kirlia's voice grew faint. Nuzleaf looked at her, his eyes lost.

 _What do you mean, 'It's too late?'_ Nuzleaf asked. Kirlia closed her eyes. Kirlia drew a steadying breath, but failed to speak all the same. Once again, Kirlia forced wind into her lungs, and spoke quietly, fearfully.

 _I… I bonded to her, Nuzleaf. I bonded myself to May. If- If I- ...If I revoke the bond that I formed with May… It will kill me._ Kirlia whispered. Nuzleaf was struck dumb. He could only stare at Kirlia in complete loss, struggling to understand what this blue psychic had just revealed to him. Bonded? A bond that if broken would kill Kirlia? A bond formed with May? May, who had raped Kirlia? Nuzleaf's addled mind raced for a solution, and his shaken logic could conceive of only one.

 _Not if I kill May first._ Nuzleaf rose with his cold proclamation.

 _No, Nuzleaf! You don't understand!_

 _Wait here, Kirlia. Let me deal with May. I'll take care of you. Don't worry. Nobody will ever hurt my little sister again._ Nuzleaf turned to leave. He didn't know if he could do it, but May had to pay for what she had done to Kirlia. May needed to understand the pain that she had put Kirlia through.

 _NUZLEAF! STOP!_ Kirlia screamed in terror as her body glowed brilliant white, and a soft humming sound filled the tent.

…

 _What is it, Jordan?_ Sam asked as he approached the awestruck avian.

 _It exists… It's real… This isn't a dream…_ Jordan murmured as he stared up at the statue. Sam was silent. Jordan's peculiar reaction had him worried.

 _Have you seen my ancestor's statue before?_ Sam asked, curious. Jordan blinked himself out his daze.

 _Your ancestor?_ Jordan asked Sam, eyes distant. Sam smiled softly.

 _The very first pokemon to Mega-evolve. Three thousand years and fifty-four generations ago. My ancestor stood before King AZ himself in this chamber._ Sam explained softly. Jordan looked back up at the statue.

 _Fifty-four generations? You mean-_ Jordan shook himself.

 _Tai and I are the latest descendants of that first Lucario. Our family has been tied to Korrina and Gurkin's family for three thousand years. Fifty-Four generations of Lucarios, and thirty-three generations of humans, raised side by side for three thousand years. All of us raised in this tower. All as one family._ Sam looked up at his ancestor with reverence. Jordan was shocked silent. He was still trying to get past the fact that the statue actually existed.

 _Yeah, and Sammy was actually born ugly. I however, inherited our ancestor's roguishly good looks._ Tai interrupted the exchange.

 _Tai… Just fuck you._ Sam grunted in exasperation. Jordan didn't even seem to hear Tai.

 _It does look like you… But it's different…_ Jordan murmured.

 _It's called the Tower of Mastery, dumbass. As in Mastery of Mega-evolution. You think that they'd make a statue of our ancestor in his normal form?_ Tai snorted.

 _Tai!_ Sam headbutted the massive pedestal below the statue.

 _What?_ Tai grumbled.

 _Sam's right…_ Jordan murmured in that far off voice. Sam and Tai both looked at him.

 _You are a dick._ Jordan growled as he turned to Tai. Sam began to chuckle. Tai just smirked.

 _Yeah, and this dick walks all over pussies like you._ Tai snorted. Sam was regarding Jordan intently. The green was rising in his aura, even more so than it had in the cell. Jordan had some connection to this statue, and its existence was kindling that hope. Jordan snorted back at Tai.

 _You know Tai... I once knew a loudmouthed Seedot that used to talk the same line of shit that you do._ Jordan stood right on top of Tai's toes and looked down into the hound's eyes.

 _Yeah? So what happened to this little Seedot?_ Tai did not back down from Jordan's challenge. Sam was grinning at the sidelines, as was Korrina.

 _He cleaned up his act after I kicked his ass._ Jordan smirked. Tai punched Jordan in chest, though it was a softened blow. Jordan didn't even recoil.

 _Do I look like a Seedot to you?_ Tai asked mockingly. Jordan rolled his shoulders.

 _You'll look just like him after I'm done scraping you off my foot._ Jordan promised. Tai began to laugh.

 _I hate to say it… But I think that I'm beginning to like you._ Tai wound up a fist to punch Jordan again. Jordan nimbly intercepted the blow and cast it wide.

 _Funny. I was thinking the same thing about you._ Jordan smiled at Tai's surprised look.

"Okay, tough guys. Not in the tower." A giggling Korrina pushed herself in between the two pokemon.

"I sense a rivalry forming." Gurkin chuckled from the rear.

"Yeah. And you didn't even need your reading glasses to see something that obvious." Korinna teased her grandfather. Gurkin muttered something about ungrateful brats under his breath.

 _Come on, Jordan. We'll show you the rest of the tower later. Let's introduce you to the Gym._ A grinning Sam clapped a paw on Jordan's shoulder, and led the avian towards a massive portcullis.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 _ **AUTHOR'S NOTE:**_

Due to my developing tastes as a writer, this could very well be the final update for "Splitting Horizons."

Now that I've overtly curb stomped your genitalia, it's only fitting that I offer an apology and an explanation.

Sorry to those of you who have enjoyed this tale of tragedy and ethically challenged relationships, but I, as a writer; have since moved on to even less child-friendly works. Works that do not make me feel half as awkward as this story does.

This was intended to be an exercise for me. A device that I could utilize to rekindle my literary passions. This exercise has run its intended course. And as I compare this story to the later ones I've worked on...

I find this tale lacking substance.

So again, my most sincere apologies. I don't like being dragged through the mud for nothing anymore than you folks do, but I am simplify uninterested in continuing "Splitting Horizons."

Now if you'll excuse me in my official capacity, I have a Magikarp to dismember in another tale.


End file.
